


Laws of Attraction

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Nora is such a big Arkos shipper, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pyrrha Nikos-centric, References to Depression, Renora, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 68
Words: 231,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Pyrrha controls polarity with the finesse of a true Huntress, but her strength has cost her the greatest price of all. Yet, when she finally meets the one person she wants to win over, her magnetism fails her. However, she's determined to make their hearts align one way or another.-This is a retelling of RWBY Volume 1-post 3 from Pyrrha's POV, examining Pyrrha's character and life in Beacon within the canon, with an emphasis on her backstory and Team JNPR's journey.





	1. Pyrrha Nikos I

**Author's Note:**

> I originally finished this fic fully on FF.net, and then decided to cross-post it here.

Laws of Attraction

The match had ended. She had once again won the battle.

As the crowds roared around her, she stood upright, digging her heels into the muddy embankment of the waters on the battlefield. With a sigh, she gracefully swung Miló to the side, flicking off the dirt which had accumulated upon the blade throughout the fight. Compressing her weapon and shield to their carrying forms upon her back, she jogged over to her last two opponents. Holding out a friendly hand, she smiled. "Hey, are you alright?"

One young woman smiled in response, but ignored the help. "Wow, _the _Pyrrha Nikos is strong _and _kind. You're pretty incredible, huh?"

Her partner, a young man wearing a dark scowl, stood up shakily on his own as well, dusting himself off. There was a clear limp in his gait as he sauntered over, striking a twinge of regret in Pyrrha's heart. "Of course _she's _the winner. I told you there wasn't any point in fighting when our names were drawn to fight _her._" He cast a scathing glance her way. "I'm sorry we weren't more… entertaining of opponents for you. We're just ordinary students, after all."

Pyrrha took a step back, holding her hands up frantically in a peace offering. "I- I didn't mean to give that impression," she stuttered. "I enjoyed our match- really, I did!"

Her two opponents just shared a tired glance and turned on their heels, limping their way out of the small arena as the announcer shouted out, "And with that, ladies and gentlemen, our winner is our very own, beloved Huntress-to-be, Pyrrha Nikos! This marks the fourth time she has dominated in this tournament, and by the gods she gets better every year! Look forward to what she will accomplish in the future, everyone!"

She straightened her back and walked towards the winner's podium at the center of the field, strides long and confident. However, her heart was in turmoil, the crestfallen expressions of the other competitors she had faced emerging in the back of her mind. The sponsor of the competition hung a medal around her neck, and although she smiled and waved to the crowd elegantly, her mind was miles away.

Why did everyone she face look like that? Look like they were in awe, or disgusted by her mere presence? She enjoyed fighting; the strategy used in tournaments was always a fun exercise. Her Semblance certainly made it easier to fight, yes- but that was why she didn't use it often (especially not to create spectacle), only to help alter slight movements to help her throughout each match. She never wanted to stand out, only to do her best.

All she wanted was to fight someone who would tell her that they enjoyed the match, too.

The other competitors spilled out into the courtyard, meeting their friends and family who had come to watch the show. Her mother hadn't come, however – why come when the results were already clear? She knew that her mother was proud of her, and that she never came _because _she was so confident in her daughter's capabilities. And yet, Pyrrha envied everyone around her, speaking to their loved ones with a sense of excitement.

As she was greeted by flowers and smiles and congratulations throughout her journey back home that day, she knew that it would a long time coming until she ever found that someone. And that hurt her heart, just a bit. People came to shake her hand, to take photos on their Scrolls with her. But no one was there to give her a hug, to tell her that she tried her hardest. No one told her that they were _proud _of her, like the other competitors were told.

It made her so, _so _lonely.

But she was Pyrrha Nikos, the pride of Sanctum Academy, and it was her honour and duty to uphold that title. She would do them proud, whether it hurt her heart or not.

She had once again won the battle. And yet, it felt like she would forever be losing the war.


	2. Pyrrha Nikos II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha says goodbye to Anima.

Laws of Attraction

The sun shone bright upon the dock, the sound of farewells, laughter, and tears echoing through the air. Just like her, there were a few other students heading off to various Huntsmen academies around the world for the new term; the nervousness and excitement shone on their faces as they hugged their friends and family goodbye, saying hello to the new faces heading to the same academies as them.

Unfortunately, no one approached Pyrrha. She simply stood with her bags, ponytail fluttering gently in the ocean breeze, her mother at her side. All the onlookers cleared a wide berth around her; there was no need to talk to her, to ask her where she was going, after all. Everyone knew that she had been accepted to Beacon Academy in Vale without a second thought – the best school for the best future Huntress, right?

Although she kept the same small smile plastered to her face, her heart was sinking lower and lower with every passing moment. She could see numerous other teenagers her age proclaiming proudly that they were off to Beacon as well, making friends and getting to know each other. And yet, why was she always alone?

"Pyrrha, dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked concernedly, cupping her cheek. Her short-cropped, flaming red hair swayed in the wind as well, dark green eyes wide and sweet.

"Oh!" Pyrrha cried, startled by the soft touch. Sheepishly, she giggled. "It's nothing, mother. I'm doing well, I promise."

Her mother smiled, caressing her daughter's cheek with her thumb. "That's a good girl." The boat blew its whistle, alerting the passengers that boarding would be finishing up soon. "Alright. Time to head out, then."

She chuckled half-heartedly, shoulders drooping. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Her mother raised a brow, pulling Pyrrha's face down to look at the smaller woman. "Hey." Her tone shifted to being hard, cold – business-like. "Who are you?"

Pyrrha groaned internally, straightening her shoulders and resetting her stance to be firm, open. "Pyrrha Nikos," she responded, but her heart was not in it.

"Good." The harsh glint in her eye softened ever so slightly as she patted Pyrrha's arm affectionately. "You're going to do great."

Before her mother could continue, however, a young voice broke them out of their conversation. "Hey, Mom, that's the girl on Pumpkin Pete's cereal, right?"

"Honey, don't point!" the boy's mother snapped, pulling her son's wrist down.

Pyrrha laughed, letting out a genuine smile for the boy. "That's right! Although it was only on a few boxes, it was fun working with Pumpkin Pete's!"

The boy grinned, extremely enthusiastic. "Mom, Mom, look! Only heroes and cool people are on Pumpkin Pete's, right?"

His mother, however, was not as amused at her son's actions; instead, she looked extremely embarrassed. "That's Pyrrha Nikos, honey- you need to show some respect! She's going to be a great Huntress one day!"

Pyrrha's mother laughed brightly, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "That's right, my little Pyrrha is off to Beacon today, actually! She passed her entrance exam with flying colours, of course," she gloated, voice haughty, proud.

"Wow!" the boy oohed and aahed at the redhead, eyes sparkling. "That's so cool! Can I touch your sword!"

Pyrrha laughed, beaming at the little boy. "No, it's a little too dangerous for you right now," she said mildly, "but you can look at my shield, if you like-"

"Don't bother her!" his mother chastised, pulling her son away. Bowing lightly towards Pyrrha and her mother, the woman said, "I'm so sorry for interrupting you two! Good luck out in Beacon!" before rushing her son away.

Pyrrha reached out a hand to the pair, but they were already lost amidst the throngs of people rushing around the dock. "But, it wasn't a bother," she whispered, crestfallen.

She didn't have long to linger on it, though. Her mother caught her attention again, the steely glint in her eye back once more. "There you have it, Pyrrha," she murmured lowly so only Pyrrha could hear. "You are Pyrrha Nikos. You have won fame, you have won prestige. Little children look up to you- you are their _hero_. Go out there and do well. I know you will- you've never faced competition before." She brushed her daughter's bangs out of her eyes, smile hard. "You won't face competition at Beacon, either."

Her brows were furrowed in discomfort, but Pyrrha still straightened her back and nodded sharply ."I'll do my best," she intoned. But she didn't mean it. Her mother said similar words to her before every competition, every new chapter of her life; no matter what she said, the underlying content was always the same.

_If you don't win, you didn't try hard enough. Because if you tried, you'd have won._

Sometimes, it felt like her mother's love relied only upon her status, her life as a 'hero'.

As she carried her belongings onto the boat during the last boarding call, Pyrrha noticed that the other passengers gave her a wide clearance, just as usual. They acknowledged her, of course- some even walked up to her to smile and shake her hand, or chat about her future plans. But they soon left her after getting what information or tips that they wanted, leaving her behind to talk to their own friends, never letting her join them.

Pyrrha answered each question kindly, but inside, she was filled with turmoil. She had always wanted to be a Huntress, of course- but was the price to pay for her skill and strength going to be loneliness, forever? All she wanted was a friend, someone to laugh with. Someone who'd talk to her on trips like this _not _for curiosity's sake, but to actually talk to _her._

She sat on a bench upon the deck for a long, long time, wondering about what life would be like with a real friend by her side. Maybe in another life.


	3. Pyrrha Nikos III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's thoughtful trip to Vale is interrupted.

Laws of Attraction

The other travellers had long since turned in for the night, hiding indoors to escape the chill upon the deck as dusk turned into nightfall. Pyrrha had stuck around, though, basking in this new silence. It was comforting to have a moment of peace without others around, watching her constantly.

Leaning over the handrail upon the deck, she found that watching the waters was soothing. The waves rocked the boat gently as the ship travelled to the port on the Sanus continent. The depths below were dark, with the swirling foam, the breeze and the gentle rumble of the engine the only indications that they were still moving forward.

"Excuse me miss- you're Miss Nikos, correct?" a voice called, startling her out of her reverie.

Instinctively, she tensed up, dropping her center of gravity low to face this newcomer. However, her mind quickly reminded her of where she was, and the likelihood of having to fight someone hand-to-hand on a passenger ship was practically zero.

With that in mind, Pyrrha forced her panicked body to relax, turning to face the speaker with as casual of an expression as she could muster. Suddenly, she was extremely thankful for the dim lighting from the lanterns upon the deck- it hid her now-flushed face, red with embarrassment.

"Yes, that's me," she responded mildly, putting on a casual smile. However, she couldn't help but give away the hesitation in her tone as she tucked some hair behind her ear, taking a proper look at the speaker. "May I help you?"

Standing behind her was a deckhand, dressed simply in the standard sailor's striped uniform. He looked young, awkward, and likely around her age. The shyness was evident as he sheepishly awaited her invitation. The same stance had been repeated by countless other passengers that day- for her, it was tiring to even look at.

She gestured for him to join her. With a smile, the young man complied, leaning upon the railing beside the young warrior. Looking over the darkness of the water, he stated quietly, "Y'know, miss, I just got off my shift."

She raised a brow. "That must be nice!" she said politely, her confusion evident. "I guess you are finally free for the evening."

"Indeed I am, miss. It's pretty nice to not be on Cap'n's watch," the man admitted, smiling widely, eyes still fixated off in the distance.

Pyrrha watched the shadows play across the young man's calm face out of the corner of her eye, keeping her expression kind despite her jumbled thoughts. _Why are you talking to me? _her mind screamed as the man kept his silence. It was clear that he was a bit uncomfortable in her presence, just as most people were- he seemed to be trying to find the right words to say. She sighed internally, practically watching the man's thought process plainly appearing on his face.

However, it seemed like he was destined to surprise her this night. After a few minutes of nothing but the rumbling engine to fill the silence, the deckhand finally asked, "Miss Nikos, are you travelling alone?"

She frowned, unsure whether to feel uncomfortable or not with this stranger. "Why, yes," she admitted. Quickly, she realized how defeated she sounded. Unfortunately, Pyrrha Nikos was not allowed to sound _defeated._ Almost reflexively, she backtracked, "Well, no- I mean, there are lots of other people here I know! A few of us are all heading to school together, so-"

"Beacon Academy, right miss?"

She paused, then deflated slightly. Of _course _he knew about it- didn't everyone, by this point? "Yeah," she murmured, turning back to face the waters. "It's… going to be amazing."

"And yet," he commented slowly, casting a sidelong glance at her, "you don't seem the least bit excited."

"What?" she spluttered, shaking her head feverishly. "Of course I'm excited! I mean, think about it- I'm going to get to meet so many amazing people! The training program at Beacon is first-class, too. It'll definitely help me in achieving my dream!"

The deckhand smiled, albeit a little sadly, as he watched her try to recover her composure. "I see," he said, amused. "And what dream might that be, miss?"

"Well," she said, a dreamy smile lighting her face, "I want to be a Huntress. I want to help people- to give them hope." She grinned goofily, looking into her hands. "Yeah. More than anything."

"Isn't that what you're already doing, though? So many people think you're a hero, right? I know I do, miss- I saw the Mistral Regionals last year. Woowee, were they exciting!" he laughed.

The joy immediately drained out of her, hearing those familiar words replay in her mind once more. _"You are Pyrrha Nikos. You have won fame, you have won prestige… you are their hero." _She clenched her fists tightly, as if to crush those empty words. However, she kept her smile in place and her tone light as she said, "Why, thank you! I'm honoured that you'd remember my match."

The deckhand sighed. "You say that, miss," he murmured, "but with all due respect- you don't seem that satisfied with it, even though it's your dream. And that's a darn shame, ain't it?" He straightened up, stretching towards the sky. When he finally relaxed, it seemed like all his previous nervousness was gone, leaving behind a more confident figure. "I hope you find something that makes it all worthwhile for you, too, Miss Nikos. I'll be rooting for you!" With that, the young man pushed off the railing, stepped back, and gave her a little salute before sauntered off to the crew quarters.

She sighed as he left, slumping over the railing. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing, focusing solely upon the vibration of the engine through her feet from below the deck, and the rhythmic rolling of the current. He was right, and she couldn't even deny it. In a way, she _had _achieved the first part of her dream- bringing hope to people.

But there was so much work in the world that needed to be done, and so many people that she wanted to help. Whether her fame would help or hinder her work in the future was yet to be seen- but with the skills of a Huntress, she knew she could make it work. She always made it work, after all.

She had to admit, though- it had been a long, long time since she had had such a genuine encounter. "Twelve more hours until I'm at Beacon. I've got to improve my poker face," she said ruefully to herself, a wistful smile playing on her lips. That conversation had been refreshing in its own way, despite it being very one-sided on the deckhand's part.

_And here's to many more conversations like that. _Although, she hoped that next time, her partner wouldn't be so awkward. That would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Welcome to Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon is everything Pyrrha could've wanted.

Laws of Attraction

The throngs of incoming students flooded the airship, the buzz of chatter and excitement filling the air. Everywhere she looked, people were jumping around, trying to meet as many people as possible. There were more than a few cliques already formed – likely friend groups from the same combat schools – and the rest of the students seemed desperate to find other people to spend the next few days with, while settling into the school.

Pyrrha was doing no such thing. Instead, she was basking in a glow of anonymity, hiding in a fairly empty corner of the passenger deck. Very few of the other students paid attention to her, seated upon a windowsill overlooking Vale below. She had scoped it out the moment she had boarded- she had learned her lesson from her trip on the boat to this continent, after all. It was better for her to stay out of sight, to avoid the inevitable gossip as long as possible.

_Maybe someone here won't care about your past, _a part of her chided. _You'll never know until you try talking._

She groaned internally. _That's all well and good, but I'd rather wait it out. At least then, people won't stare until _after _we actually make it to Beacon._

So, she waited, comfortably perched within her corner, inconspicuously watching the other students flit around the deck. She did initially think of approaching a few of the students who had taken refuge near her; however, everyone in that area had books or Scrolls which they were focused upon, with little heed for the rest of the passengers. As she tried to muster up the courage, unfortunately, they all ended up vacating the area as a boy (who looked much greener than he should have) wandered over into the vicinity and threw up in a garbage can nearby. The smell was enough to drive everyone away, even turning her own stomach.

Luckily, by that point, the airship had almost landed. Casting a sympathetic glance towards the blond figure hunched over the garbage can, shuddering quietly, she headed towards the exit gate to finally take a look at Beacon. After ensuring that her bags were in the proper holding area to be delivered to her dorm room, she followed the crowd.

As students whipped past her to look at the lavish facility, even Pyrrha couldn't contain her awe at the simple beauty and splendor of the academy. From the moment she stepped off the ship's ramp, she was greeted by the full magnificence of Beacon. Unlike her peers, she walked leisurely, taking the time to examine her surroundings. It was a beautiful place, after all- why not appreciate it?

The road she walked upon went straight from the aerial docking bay to the front door of the Academy. On either side, a lush green lawn was perfectly manicured around the courtyard, the tilework neat and edges tidy. Trees and small canals dotted the area, giving it a whole other layer of intricacy. A part of her really wanted to run onto the grass and explore what other little secrets the school could offer upon the main avenue, but as an automated voice repeated distantly upon the speaker system, there was no time for that. She had to report to the amphitheatre ahead.

With an eager smile on her lips, she pressed onward, taking in the sight of the double-ringed colonnades on either side, looming high over the main entrance up ahead. They bordered the entire inner courtyard, circling a magnificent statue. She paused, gazing up at the resolute expressions of the two warriors standing atop the depicted cliffside. Her eyes wandered down to look at the Beowolf below, fangs and claws bared, ready to attack. She felt her entire body stiffen slightly at even the mere sight of it- although she had faced Grimm in the past, they always made her uncomfortable.

Creatures without souls. Although she was strong, their mere presence always made her scared. And yet, looking at that dangerous figure, she smiled, a wave of resolve striking her.

_This is why I'm here. _She beamed up at the magnificent main building behind the statue, rising in numerous towers and spires towards the heavens. _If I'm scared, then most people must be terrified. Therefore, it's my job to save them._

Circling around the statue, she followed the other waves of students wandering into the main amphitheatre beyond the large, imposing doors at the end of the avenue.

Inside, there were already rows upon rows of students waiting. The nervous energy in the room was almost palpable, the air buzzing and the laughter and excitement growing more raucous with every new addition to the room. She quickly stepped to the side, giving other students the chance to go past her as she took in the sight of almost a hundred students facing the center stage, all waiting for the first announcement of their Beacon career.

A small flicker of anticipation flew up into her throat. "Maybe someone here is alone, too?" she mused aloud, looking curiously at the numerous faces before her. Out of the blue, it struck her; no one was looking back at her. It was a little unnerving, having so many people around her without anyone paying any attention to her- but in the middle of this massive gathering, no one was paying any heed to the fact that Pyrrha Nikos was there. It was so, _so _different from the voyage there.

She was just like anyone else. The very thought of it warmed her heart with newfound hope.

Suddenly, it felt like a bag of bricks was flung at her shoulder as someone barrelled into her at a high speed. "Oof- sorry!" a high-pitched, bubbly voice called, sprinting past Pyrrha before the girl even had a chance to recover. Pyrrha snapped her head up to see the speaker, but all she caught view of was a head of bright orange hair and a pink skirt disappearing into the crowd, with a flash of green jogging after it.

Dazed, she straightened herself up and walked forward, but once again found herself distracted by other students. A quad of tall, cocky looking young men sauntered in front of her, elbowing the people in their way as they pushed through to the front of the crowd. The tallest of the group turned back to look at her, a snide sneer upon his lips as he held out one of his gauntleted hands to push past her.

Unimpressed, Pyrrha caught his hand, tensing to stop it in its tracks. The boy looked visibly startled at her surprising strength, even if only for a second- unfortunately, he very quickly recovered and glared at her, indigo eyes narrowed. A flash of recognition lit his eyes, and suddenly, his animosity almost doubled.

She smiled back at him peacefully, despite disgust brewing in her stomach. _Why would people be so rude on the first day? _she thought to herself, letting go of his silver gauntlet. The young man quickly snatched his arm back and pushed past a nearby student, trying to play off the quick exchange for his friends.

She sighed, shaking her head, but her attention soon went back to the other students. Everyone was so different- there were even a few Faunus in this new intake. It was exhilarating, thinking of all the new potential friends she could make.

After all, she hadn't had anyone in Sanctum. But Beacon would be different- she was sure of it.

A few voices caught her attention in front of her, as a short, dark-haired girl ran eagerly towards a beautiful blonde who was waving her over. A smile broke out across Pyrrha's face, watching the two young women interact so familiarly- it was sweet, watching how genuinely excited they were for what lay ahead.

Not everyone was as eager, though. Pyrrha glanced at the figure the short girl had left behind, and barely contained a giggle when she recognized the blond who had been vomiting from airsickness on the ship. He looked utterly defeated as the shorter girl left his side. Her amusement only intensified when she overheard his conversation. "Ugh, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" the blond moaned in defeat, following the two other girls from a distance with slumped shoulders.

Pyrrha raised a brow as she watched the encounter. _If you turned around, you might find one, _she thought wistfully, but the thought wasn't directed at the blond- instead, it was more of a general statement. If anyone in the room approached her, how happy she'd be!

_You _could _always say hello yourself,_ that same niggling part of her brain said. She rolled her eyes at the thought- she was brave, but not _that _brave. Not yet, at least.

The blond and the two girls settled in a few rows ahead of her as a stern man stepped onto the stage. Pyrrha turned her attention to him, eyeing the no-nonsense Huntress at the man's side. As he spoke, introducing himself as Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, she felt a rush of adrenaline course through her. This was happening. This was it.

As he spoke of the dangers they'd face, the trials they'd have to endure, she could _feel _it. This was where she would finally become a Huntress- she just knew it.

This would be the start of everything she'd been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Welcome to Beacon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's reputation is isolating.

Laws of Attraction

Although the assembly felt like it had only taken a few moments, the procedure afterwards ended up consuming the rest of the afternoon. There were so many things that needed to be done- intake, registration, receiving her uniform, getting her timetable. The professors even came to make introductions to the new students as they worked on various administrative duties.

By the time night fell, Pyrrha found herself being swept away to the large hall where they would be spending the night. All the new students would be sleeping in the hall together that night, as they had yet to be assigned dormitories.

Pyrrha sighed, sitting down on her temporary bed and drying her hair. At least the communal washrooms were large and well-maintained, letting her take a quick shower whilst the other girls were busy meeting new people. She looked desperately at the other students, envy bubbling in her chest as she saw how naturally they all greeted each other, despite being total strangers. Friends were already forming- yet, why couldn't she approach anyone?

A loud, familiar voice caught her attention. "Hey Ren, did you hear that?" a girl nearby cried exuberantly, throwing her hands up in the air as she collapsed into her bed. Still dressed in her regular clothing, Pyrrha recognized the bubbly girl in the pink skirt who had bumped into her earlier. Her orange hair was messy from her constant fussing, pale eyes looking around with a fervour that was almost manic, never able to stay in one place. "We share rooms! That's like, the ultimate never-ending slumber party! Ooh, we should be on a team, then we can hang out _all the time! _Hopefully that'll happen. And then we can have slumber parties with our teammates! Oh, aren't you excited?" Her words seemed to flow out constantly, never taking a moment to breathe, never breaking her pace.

The boy she spoke to calmly buttoned up his pyjama top, never flinching at her constant bouncing, almost as if she wasn't there. Pyrrha felt a wave of anger wash over her- was he just ignoring her, when she was trying so hard to talk to him?

However, her anger turned to laughter very quickly as the boy reached over and smoothed her hair, responding, "You should brush your teeth before you continue."

The girl paused, taking into account what he said quietly. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, excitement doubled. "You're absolutely right!" And with that, she was gone.

Pyrrha shook her head, silently shaking with laughter at the spectacle. It was heartwarming, seeing everyone around her being so kind to one another. Other than the boys from the entrance ceremony, she just knew that her peers would be good people.

_As long as I don't make a scene, at least. Now, I've just got to make some of them my friends. _But the task was daunting, and as she stood up and looked around for potential friends to talk to, she quickly felt overwhelmed by the chatter. _It's okay, Pyrrha, _she told herself sternly. _Just be yourself. And find people who are also bad at talking. That's a good plan._

Even though only half of the students were actually in the hall at the moment, with the rest populating the washrooms or exploring the school grounds, there were more than enough people for Pyrrha to talk to. Spotting a group of girls huddled by the wall who seemed a bit more approachable than the already-formed cliques dominating the hall, she wandered over, weaving through the beds. A few of the boys were roughhousing nearby, playfully wrestling, while another group of girls gossiped as they polished their gear. Holding her head high, she walked past them all with a friendly smile on her lips, nodding whenever anyone looked her way. When they made eye contact with her, people would smile, but oftentimes she could feel their stares lingering on her back as she walked past them. The attention made her stomach squirm, but she couldn't give up- not now.

Unfortunately, she never made it to the quiet group she had set her sights on. Before she could reach them, a booming, confident voice called out, "Excuse me, students. Is Miss Nikos here?"

Instantly, all eyes darted to the door, seeing a fairly rotund man with reddish cheeks smiling gently at the entrance. He was wearing a deep burgundy suit, the golden trim shining even in the dim lighting of the grand hall. His eyes were creased heavily in the corners, the proof of years of smiling- but his lips were hidden under a grand, slightly curled grey mustache.

_Please don't. _Hesitantly, Pyrrha raised her hand. "I'm here, sir."

Just as quickly, all eyes in the room were locked onto her. A faint whisper rose among the students, their gazes staring at her half with awe, half with disdain. Getting called out by a Huntsman, a professor, on their first night? She had either screwed up big, or was a special case, indeed.

And as the murmurs of, "Look- it's _the _Pyrrha Nikos," swept the hall, they all reached the same conclusion. The star of Sanctum was getting special treatment.

_No, no, no! This isn't what I wanted at all! _The redhead almost wept from frustration.

Utterly oblivious to the curious stares she was getting from the rest of the room, the man laughed heartily, belly bouncing with the movement. "Well then, Miss Nikos- if I may have a word."

Groaning internally, Pyrrha cast a longing glance towards the girls and began walking towards the door. _Goodbye, potential friends, _she thought wistfully as she reached the entrance.

"Hello, Miss Nikos," he began, holding out a hand as she approached him, "I am Professor Port, one of your instructors. I must say that it is lovely to meet you!"

"Ah, thank you, Professor," she smiled weakly, shaking his hand with far less enthusiasm. "It's an honour to meet you, as well." He had been introduced during their intake proceedings earlier in the day with all the other staff members, but they hadn't spoken- what was he doing there?

Professor Port's smile widened even further. "I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you, young lady," he began, excitement evident in his voice. "You're known as the pride of Sanctum this year- we on the staff have all been looking forward to seeing your performance in person. Why, hearing the stories of your exploits reminds me of _my _youth- if you'd like, I could tell you the tales of my numerous adventures on the hunt."

"You're too kind," she replied, ducking her head. The gazes had intensified as other students had returned to the hall, and now it just felt like the entire room was burning holes in her back. "Maybe for another day, sir- it's been a long day of travelling." _Please stop- sir, you're making a scene. _

Clearly, the professor was not paying attention to the hostile atmosphere. Thankfully, he at least understood when she wanted to be left alone. "Very true, very true! Well, I'm sure that you'll give us an astounding performance during landing practice tomorrow, Miss Nikos," he stated, clapping her on the shoulder. "I'm looking forward to it."

She grinned weakly back. "Thank you, sir," she said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'll do my best."

"As you should!" he laughed uproariously. "With that, I shall bid you goodnight." Turning to face the general hall, he called in his booming voice, "Rest well, my students! You will all need it for tomorrow!"

A chorus of 'goodnight, professor's emerged from the confused students watching the spectacle in the hall. With that, Professor Port turned on his heel and left, cavalry boots making its cadence known as he marched through the halls.

With slumped shoulders, she made her way back to her bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better- she certainly didn't feel like talking to the other students anymore that night. Now that everyone was aware that she was the golden child Sanctum had sent to Beacon from Mistral that year, her peers were giving her the same looks all the Sanctum kids did- that look that made her feel like a stranger.

That look that just screamed, _You'll never be one of us._

Out of the blue, a voice jeered, "So what was that about? Are you really all that, 'Miss Nikos'?"

She turned around, seeing a group of boys and girls glaring at her, arms crossed. "I don't really know," she admitted tiredly. "He wanted to say hello. We've never really met, though."

The boy who had spoken snorted. "Must be nice being teacher's pet without even trying, then," he muttered, scorn oozing from every pore.

Standing straight and tall, she squared off against him. "I didn't do anything," she insisted. "I'd prefer if you didn't assume that- I promise, I'm just here to be a normal student."

The gaggle collectively scoffed at her words as the boy, their leader, crossed his arms and looked down his nose at her. However, he quickly faltered as he realized that they were eye-to-eye, and that Pyrrha- standing at nearly six feet even without her customary heeled boots- would be at least an even match, even without her equipment. Adding the fact that she was _the _Pyrrha Nikos, picking a fight would only lead to his loss. Clicking his tongue at her, the boy stood and motioned for his friends to walk away, leaving her surrounded by empty beds and nothing but the stares of the other students to keep her company.

She groaned, taking a seat on her bed. There was no way that anyone would talk to her.

_Maybe tomorrow will be better, _she repeated to herself as she slid under the covers, hearing the chatter in the hall pick up once more as she pretended to drift off. She clutched the blankets tight around herself as the laughter, excitement, and general buzz of the room returned, without her there to gawk at.

_Little steps, Pyrrha. Little steps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha meets Jaune, and she thinks he's adorable.

Laws of Attraction

Despite all the chattering that echoed through the hall, sleep found Pyrrha eventually and took her away to dreamland. Her dreams were always fairly simple, fairly tame. More often than not, she could never remember exactly what had happened after she woke up, but the dreams always followed the same generic storyline.

That night was no exception. As she settled into the scratchy linens, her mind flew through the trees of Mistral, feet swift and light, hair whipping in the wind behind her. Grimm jumped in her way, but stood no chance against the might of her sword and shield- and by the time she had landed upon the ground, the battle was over, and victory was hers.

But unlike in reality, in her dreams, people spoke to her. They ran towards her, clapping her on the shoulder, praising her warmly- some even ruffled her bangs or gave her hugs or just _thanked _her, treating her like a young woman her age. Like a _friend. _And there was no lie in their eyes.

Morning came too soon, unfortunately, and she wound up getting ready for the day's activities- landing strategies, or the like?- in relative solitude. No one had bothered speaking to her ever since the Professor Port incident, and she couldn't blame them- it had been far too outlandish of a skit for the first day.

Unlike her, the other students had managed to find at least one person to cling to during intake, and cling to one another, they did; finding cliques and bonding over mutual fear and excitement.

It made for a lonely breakfast. The pancakes were delicious, though.

Eventually, it was time to gear up. The locker room was anything but small, cramped and smelly, like the one in Sanctum had been- instead, this room was grand and sparkling clean, just as the rest of the school, when Pyrrha had explored it during the entrance ceremony. Her peers bustled about, buckling breastplates and sharpening weapons at their automated lockers. A few wandered sadly between the rows, mournfully calling out numbers as if they would manage to find their specific locker number through sheer willpower alone. As every single student, not just freshman, had their equipment stored altogether, it made for a very easy place to lose one's belongings within.

Pyrrha tightened her bracer mindlessly, checking the time on her Scroll. They still had a while before they needed to muster upon the cliffside, and she was already prepped. What was there to do now?

She looked at her outfit from top to bottom, sighing as she noticed her reflection in the mirror which lined the back of her locker. As usual, she was nearly cut out of the top, although the mirror was positioned in such a way that most people would have no difficulties with it; and yet, she was almost crouching in order to fit fully.

_Maybe I should get rid of my boots? _she wondered, glancing at her heels. Although they were only a few inches tall, they were more than enough to pop her past six feet. _People always seem intimidated anyways- maybe it would help me be more approachable._

_You can't, _another part of her chided, suspiciously sounding like her mother's disapproving voice. _The brand deals and sponsors insist that you keep everything the same as in the adverts. You're not allowed to change it. _

She groaned, fiddling with a hinge on her bracer needlessly. There were a lot of things she'd do, if it weren't for the sponsors telling her not to.

Out of the blue, a high, confident voice interrupted her thoughts. "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?"

Pyrrha turned to look at the speaker, keeping her face blank as she examined the girl who had come to stand next to her. Her gaze met with striking pale blue eyes, staring up at her with such inner strength and gusto that Pyrrha had to catch herself from showing her surprise.

There was no defeat in her gaze- this was new.

The girl swept her long, silvery-white hair elegantly off her shoulder and continued, sickeningly sweet, "I'm sure _everyone _must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

_Is she mocking me? _Pyrrha placed a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes. This stranger sounded so false in her words that it almost made her skin crawl. _But… she's the first one to say _anything _nice after what happened last night, _she reasoned with herself. _I should give her a chance._ Letting out a small smile, she responded sheepishly, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

The pale girl smiled wider in response to this, casually saying, "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." However, her eyes were still fixated on Pyrrha, still calculating.

Pyrrha almost laughed out loud at how awkwardly the girl was speaking to her. Did she think Pyrrha believed what she was saying? There was no way that the words coming out of her mouth were natural; there must've been some motive, something to make her act this way! And yet, she couldn't help a small laugh from finally bubbling past her lips. "Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" she responded brightly, the most honest Pyrrha had seen her. But then, strangely enough, the girl turned away ever so slightly, holding her hands up to her chest, a wicked smirk growing on her face. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly, almost as if she was having a conversation within herself.

Pyrrha blinked, watching the girl's odd behaviour, but she didn't comment. Even though it was clear that this girl's intentions were less than pure… did this count as making a friend? _Go me, I guess!_

Before she could say anything, however, a blond head interrupted her train of thought- and evidently, the pale-haired girl's, too, as she woke from her stupor and stared at the newcomer. Pyrrha raised a brow as a familiar figure leaned suavely against her locker, facing the other girl. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Almost immediately, the girl's façade dropped off. She crossed her arms, revealing her irritation plainly to the young man. "You again?"

It was then that the figure finally clicked in her mind- this awkward creature was the blond from the entrance ceremony, the one from the airship who had gotten _far _too acquainted with the trashcans. Although a part of her wanted to laugh at his attempt at smooth conversation, another part was warm, seeing the excited, expectant light in his eyes as he looked at the smaller girl.

_Might as well help him out a bit and calm her down, _she thought, sliding into his view and waving brightly. "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

It seemed that Jaune did _not _pick up on how Pyrrha was trying to assist him in his endeavors. "Yeah, yeah," he responded brusquely, pushing Pyrrha to one side. Turning his attention back to the other girl, he smirked, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He puffed his chest up proudly as he spoke.

Pyrrha almost snorted. It was like watching a young child playing the brave, confident hero- she had to fight down giggles even more as she imagined that round, slightly chubby face on a small blond boy, bright-eyed with a towel tied around his neck like a cape. It matched with this Jaune perfectly.

Weiss, as she was called, was nowhere near as amused. She groaned, burying her head in one hand. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry!" Jaune continued, clearly not even paying attention to what she was saying anymore. "No need to be embarrassed! So… been hearing rumors about teams!" His voice had turned into sing-song, and Pyrrha was on the verge of breaking down into a fit of giggles, seeing Weiss' temper slowly rising. "I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Weiss' eye was twitching, so the redhead sighed, deciding that it was probably time to step in. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say." He spun on his heel, stepping towards her, all bluster. Pyrrha blinked- standing upright, he was actually a little bit taller than her. And, despite all his clumsy bravado, she couldn't help but feel like he actually _wasn't _intimidated by her.

But, his words gave him away easily. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

She shook her head, trying to banish the image of a smile child petulantly scolding her; and yet, her stomach unexpectedly fluttered as she listened to him. There was no lie in his eyes, no duplicity, no false sweetness when he said that.

_Join my team. _That's what he had said. Well, not _exactly _what he had said… but it was good enough to make Pyrrha's heart sing.

Unfortunately, Weiss was growing tired of the exchange. Exasperated, she said, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel," Jaune murmured, leaning into Weiss.

It took more muscle strength than she had ever used before to stop herself from collapsing of laughter as she looked at Jaune's earnest, enraptured expression. _Snow angel?! Where does he get this?_

"This is Pyrrha," Weiss motioned.

Clenching her abs and facial muscles to keep her expression light, she waved, "Hello again!"

The pale-haired girl continued, "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

Deadpan, Jaune said, "Never heard of it."

_How does one not hear of Sanctum? Everyone knows that Sanctum _is _the most well-known preliminary school in Mistral…_

Weiss scoffed, disgust evident in her tone. "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Before Pyrrha could jump in, because really, it _wasn't that great_, Jaune said blankly, "The what?"

She froze. Jaune literally seemed to have no idea who she was. That little warmth in the pit of her stomach began to gnaw its way up through her body, setting her heart ablaze. Was this boy being serious? And yet, looking at his child-like gaze, she knew that he was dead serious.

Weiss was not having any of this. Frustrated, she screeched, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune stepped back, gasping loudly, his expression changing from disinterest to pure awe. "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

If she had been alone, Pyrrha would've been crying of laughter by that point. She could barely even see the young man in front of her anymore, his face completely replaced by the little boy she pictured him to be, the towel cape tied around his neck flying triumphantly behind him.

However, it was clear that he was waiting for her to verify what Weiss said, so at last she responded, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." They _were, _on the other hand, one of the most disgustingly sweet cereals she had ever tasted in her life. Of course Jaune would like them.

Calming down a bit, Weiss concluded, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Forlornly, Jaune hung his head, disappointment oozing from every pore. "I guess not… sorry…"

Pyrrha frowned, looking at Weiss's cold expression. Although, yes, Jaune _was _a little odd, and unaware, and eccentric, and... well… but there was no need for Weiss to be so cold. The more she listened to Weiss speak, the more discomfort grew in her stomach as the redhead realized just how little of the kindness Weiss had initially shown Pyrrha remained in her words.

_Jaune doesn't deserve being beaten down like this. _In order to prove it, Pyrrha stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on the blond's pauldron. "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

And just like a child, he immediately brightened back up, clasping his hands together, infatuated. "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously," Weiss sighed, "please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

Jaune bounced back right away. "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" As he spoke, he leaned in closer and closer.

Panic creased her forehead ever so slightly, and Weiss cried, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Instinctively, Pyrrha reached down, undoing the clasp on Miló and throwing it in its javelin form. The point caught Jaune's sweatshirt by the hood, dragging the boy back with its momentum and embedding itself into another locker, effectively trapping Jaune against it. He weakly attempted to pull it out, but to no avail; and as Jaune looked back up at her in disbelief and sadness, she couldn't help but call, "I'm sorry!"

Fortunately, an announcement interrupted the awkward situation playing out in front of her. The voice of Professor Goodwitch said calmly, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Pyrrha quickly snuck a look at her Scroll, sighing lightly when she saw that only a few minutes remained until the allotted meeting time. Before she could say anything, however, Weiss strode past Jaune without so much as a second glance.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha assured Jaune, pulling Miló from the locker and freeing Jaune. She held in her snicker as he tumbled to the ground, moaning at the impact with the cold, hard tile floor.

"Likewise..." he groaned, slumping against the locker.

She raised her eyes, seeing Weiss waiting impatiently for her at the door. Giving Jaune another apologetic smile, she trotted after the other girl, putting away her weapon as they entered the courtyard.

"Ugh. Who does he think he is?" Weiss complained as they walked, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief. "And to think he has the gall to talk to you like that- to talk to _me _like that-"

"I think he's fine," Pyrrha insisted lightly, a smile still playing on her lips. "He's fun."

"Fun?" Weiss huffed. "We didn't really come here to have fun, Pyrrha."

The redhead froze, looking at the shorter girl with concern in her eyes. "But… we're going to be here for so long! I'd like to enjoy myself a bit, at least."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but bit her tongue, likely sensing Pyrrha's disapproval. However, the damage was already done, and Pyrrha was now _sure _that she didn't want the icy girl on her team. _Maybe she'll be a cool friend,_ she thought. _One day. Maybe not right now. _

Her smile only grew, though, as she thought of the clumsy blond sitting against the locker. He hadn't known her. He hadn't known her, and he'd treated her- albeit not in the best way- like another human being. Even after Weiss shut him down, Jaune still responded to Pyrrha's words without any malice nor resentment. Without any _defeat._

It felt amazing. She felt a little spring in her step as she marched towards the cliff, eager to face whatever challenges initiation had in store for her.

_And _he was taller than her. What a good start to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	7. Initiation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha is ready to get launched off a cliff. Others, not so much.

Laws of Attraction 

"Welcome to your first trial at Beacon Academy." Professor Ozpin's eyes ran over each of the students as he casually strolled up and down their single rank, using his cane to gently tap feet until they had found their way back onto the launch pads. Pyrrha watched his slow, methodical motions, feeling a sense of calm overtake her body as he worked his way down the line.

Suddenly, the headmaster turned his gaze towards Pyrrha herself, locking eyes with her. Startled, she jumped back a little, but as his stare continued, she held his gaze. She couldn't tell what was running through his mind- his brown eyes were sharp, clear, but what was behind them was not for her to see. And yet, she didn't look away. It felt like a challenge, almost- as if he was staring her down, sizing her up before a competition. She straightened her shoulders, standing tall, lifting her chin slightly to display her confidence. _This is what I'm here for. _She was ready.

After a moment of silence between the two, he seemed to agree, a small smile alighting upon his lips. Unfortunately, the other students were clearly not so comfortable with the circumstances of their mysterious assignment, the anxious energy in the air growing more palpable by the second. Closing his eyes, he nodded thoughtfully, took a sip of his coffee and then continued sorting out the students into their rank.

Pyrrha relaxed as he moved his interest onto other students. What had that been about? There wasn't any time to ponder that, however, as the professor took a step back at the end of the rank and surveyed the entire intake of freshmen. It seemed like he would finally make everything clear.

Although she had to admit that hosting the initiation on a cliffside was a little unusual, she didn't understand why all of her peers seemed to be so tense. After all, the sky was clear, the sun bright- and past the cliff's edge was the sprawling Emerald Forest, glimmering in the rays of light from where they stood. No matter what they had to do, at least the weather would cooperate.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. What a beautiful day for an assessment," Professor Ozpin commented.

Before the other students could vocalize their concerns at the word _assessment, _Professor Goodwitch held out a hand, commanding silence. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'," she said tartly. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

It was now Pyrrha's turn to be nervous. She had known that teams were coming, but to have them built this early-

Professor Ozpin sipped his coffee, nonchalant despite the fearful gazes being passed up and down the row of nervous students. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So," he emphasized, raising an amused brow, "it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Her nervousness only grew, heart beginning to race a little faster. Why was Professor Ozpin laughing at them? Was this a joke? Why did Professor Goodwitch seem so calm about this?

_Four years. _She knew that coming to Beacon meant working in teams for the entire journey- however, she hadn't realized that teams stayed the _same_ the entire time. And to top it off, students didn't get to choose their own teams.

She gulped imperceptibly, casting sidelong glances at her neighbours. Weiss was eyeing her with a devious smile on her otherwise angelic face, so Pyrrha quickly looked to the other side. That was one situation she _really _wanted to avoid- she did not want to find out what Weiss had been mumbling to herself about so dangerously in the locker room.

However, on her immediate right was one of the boys who had been pushing his way through the audience during the opening ceremony. She _certainly _didn't want to end up with him, nor any of his friends, if she could help it.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

_Oh no._

A girl nearby- the small one who had been talking to Jaune during the opening ceremony- voice everyone's sentiment as she cried out, "Whaaaat?!"

Pyrrha couldn't agree more. And yet, as she thought about it, her heart began to lighten. A partner made from eye contact was essentially a mandatory friend, right? Someone who would _have _to get to know her, stand by her?

Pyrrha's eyes darted to the next speaker, the excitable girl with the pink skirt who she kept seeing. The boy who was always by her side ignored her, as usual, as she tapped him, saying, "See? I told you-!"

Before she could continue, Ozpin explained, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." He trailed off forebodingly, allowing the students to all conjure up whatever nightmares might haunt them within those shining trees.

_Okay, _she thought, forcing her breathing to slow down, focusing on setting body's rhythm back on a meditative cycle. _Okay, Pyrrha. Stay calm. You'll find someone- you've seen a bunch of people already. You can find someone who's not terrible. _She paused, taking a mental note of everyone she had had substantial contact with over the past day, but none of them screamed the qualities of a good partner. Hell, the best option she could think of was-

A smile crept on her face as she heard Jaune's voice, high-pitched due to terror, giggling nervously a few pads down.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." A few defeated sighs erupted from Ozpin's words. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

She snorted as Jaune whimpered something quietly, but Ozpin simply barrelled onwards. "Good! Now, take your positions."

_It's time for battle. _And with that, Pyrrha's mind blocked out all irrelevant distractions, her body reflexively shifting into a low stance. Already to her left, she could hear the springs underneath each launch pad shooting outwards, propelling each student far off into the distance over the forest. She spread her feet, crouching lightly, ready to spring off the moment it was her turn.

Another student flew. And another. One yelled, but they could do nothing but wail as they soared through the sky.

Pyrrha relaxed her arms, ready to streamline her body in the air. The clasps and triggers of Miló and Akoúo̱ were both easily accessible, and once she reached the apex of her arc upwards, she would be able to undo them with ease. There was no time to doubt who her partner would be, or to worry about the other students, as the launches came down the line towards her.

_I'm ready._

And then, the ground rumbled, her calves tensed in preparation, and she was off, a missile in the air. The skies were in her reach, emerald sea shifting below, her ponytail a crimson ribbon trailing behind her as she blazed her way to victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Initiation III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha makes a friend.

Laws of Attraction

The trees came upon her in an instant, but Pyrrha was ready. With deft fingers, she undid the clasps on Miló and Akoúo̱, her Semblance drawing them into her hands in one fluid motion. She positioned Akoúo̱ in front of her face, holding her blade behind her as the first few trunks hit.

_They can break my fall, _she thought sharply, eyeing a sturdy branch a few trees down the line of her trajectory. _This'll have to do._

Without hesitation, she focused her Semblance upon Akoúo̱, willing the golden shield to retain its shape as her body crashed through tree trunks. Her eyes barely flinched as shrapnel flew around her, the descent leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

Thankfully, she slowed down enough to roll to a stop upon the branch she had previously been eyeing from the air. The few trees she had demolished snapped, lumbering down like toppled giants behind her, but she paid them no mind as she shifted Miló into its rifle form, instead focusing her attention upon the vast canopy of the Emerald Forest below her. Where were the other students?

She could hear a few people yelping in pain, others in elation; but it seemed like the majority of people were indeed able to figure out their own landing strategy. She breathed out a sigh of relief. It would've troubled her if anyone was injured upon their first day.

And then, she perked up, hearing a faint scream steadily growing closer. _That's concerning._

Peering through the rifle's sight expectantly, she saw a familiar blond spiraling head over heels across the sky. Even from this far away, she could make out the expression of pure terror on his face.

_He has no plan, does he?_

She chuckled internally, but her face was just as stoic as before. This was battle, after all. Spinning her rifle by the trigger, she shifted it into a javelin, the mechanical whirring of tiny motors settling her nerves as the point extended. She held up a thumb, marking her target's proposed flight path in the distance.

Finger still hooked on the trigger upon the javelin, she breathed out, in, out- _1, 2-_

And snapped the trigger as she leaned her whole body into the throw, allowing the bullet which emerged from the back of the weapon to propel it the extra few hundred yards her throw would've missed. She kept her body low and inline, until she could finally stand straight after it disappeared behind the boy's body into the canopy.

After a moment, she heard the sharp thud of metal embedding into wood resonate through the trees, startling a few birds which took off.

"Thank you!" Jaune's voice sounded defeated as he cried out to her.

Pyrrha bit her lip, waving instinctively back, although it was too far to see him. Her battle mask broke unconsciously, a smile pulling her lips. "I'm sorry!" she called. Although she felt a bit guilty about pinning him to _another _wall with Miló for the second time in less than an hour, it soothed her heart to know that he was at least safe, just like the rest of the students were.

Her relief, however, quickly turned to dread. _"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die,"_ Professor Ozpin had said earlier. If she had interpreted his words correctly, then that could only mean one thing.

Creatures of Grimm were waiting for them.

While Pyrrha wouldn't normally be concerned about a few Grimm, her sword was no longer by her side. And, to make matters more perilous, Jaune was likely stuck to a tree somewhere. That would make anyone uneasy, and uneasiness would draw the creatures to him. He was a meal, free for the picking. They would both suffer if she didn't find him, and fast.

Looking up at the sky, she squinted, looking at the sun just past its midday peak. Based on its position, Jaune's landing site was northbound of where she was standing. _Perfect. The temple is that way, anyways. _

She lithely began to jump down to the forest floor. While yes, Grimm were more likely to be lurking on the ground, her ability to run through the canopy was far weaker than manoeuvring through trunks on the ground- so, she landed upon a patch of moss, hearing the snap of twigs under her heel, and set forward at a brisk, but familiar pace.

Her senses were heightened due to the adrenaline from the fall. Off in the distance, she could hear excited yelps from other students. Presumably, they were meeting their partners for the first time- some of them were clearly friends from the past, as some of the calls were _much _more exuberant than others.

She sighed, momentarily letting the anxiety wash over her again. _What if everyone nice is taken? _she pondered, pushing onward through the brush. _What if there's just no one left?_

_Find Jaune, _the more reasonable part of her mind insisted. _At the very least, he'll have Miló with him. _

The image of the young man sprang unbidden into her mind. Looking back, he had already been wearing his armor when they had met. However, unlike hers, it was clear that his had been old, worn, and more than a little ill-fitting for his broader, toned frame. _Hand-me-downs, perhaps? _she guessed. _Either way, I'm not sure he truly understands how to utilize it. _

There had been a clumsiness to his movements whenever she had seen him over the past two days. His reflexes had seemed fairly slow, as well, in the locker room. If they were indeed to become partners, then she had the sneaking suspicion that she would be doing the majority of the heavy lifting.

However, as she walked, she couldn't help but let her mind wander a bit on that idea. _Is that so bad, though? He made me laugh, and seems innocent enough. _The image she had conjured up of the younger Jaune popped into her head once more, easing her nerves somewhat. _There are definitely worse people._

A malicious little voice inside murmured, _But what if those worse people have found _him_? What if he ends up with those boys from the opening ceremony? They'd _eat _him!_

_What if he ends up with… Weiss?_

Almost instinctively, her whole body bristled at that idea, her footsteps quickening just a little. "Not on my watch," she muttered, thinking back on the girl's hostility towards Jaune. "Not if I can help it." She couldn't put her finger on it, but the very idea made her highly uncomfortable.

_No, I need to find him. He… _She softened.

He treated Pyrrha like any regular old classmate. And that- that was all she had ever wanted. She was not about to let it go, not this soon.

Thankfully, it didn't take long before his voice began breaking through the trees. "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

Stepping into the target clearing at last, Pyrrha saw the trailing red of someone's cape, along with the shimmering white dress of Weiss, stomping away through the undergrowth on the other side of the clearing. A sigh of relief, and her shoulders sagged, the tension leaving her somewhat. _I made it. She has her own partner, it seems._

Pyrrha fought down a laugh as she saw Jaune hanging helplessly two metres off the ground, Miló holding him in place by his hood. She crossed her arms, watching his expression flit from frustrated, to terrified, to heartbroken, and all the way back in only a few moments. It was so unusual for her to see- normally on missions or in competitions, the contestants were always serious, nothing but determination and sinister willpower upon their faces. Jaune, on the other hand, was just so _animated._

It made her want to be more alive, too.

With a smirk, she called gently, "Jaune?"

The blond looked down at her waiting figure in shock, clearly having missed her entrance earlier.

Her smile widened wryly. "Do you… have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. "Very funny," he huffed, but it was only for a moment. Finally, he looked back down at her, a warm smile on his lips. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm assuming you'd like some help," she called mildly.

He rolled his eyes, exaggerating the movement for comedy. "Oh, that would be lovely, thanks," he said, sarcastic, but his words had no bite to them.

She nimbly hopped up the branches of the tree to stand at the same level as Jaune. "Brace yourself for landing," she warned.

"Um, what's that supposed to-"

And she jumped, grabbing the grip of her javelin and using her momentum to dislodge the weapon from the trunk. Instantly, she pulled the trigger and compressed it, putting it back beside Akoúo̱ with her polarity until it clicked into place. And with an elegant landing, she was back on the forest floor, not a hair out of place.

A resounding crash behind her made her jump. She spun around, only to find an extremely frazzled Jaune rubbing his head sorely. A giggle finally escaped as she reached out a friendly hand. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked gently.

Suddenly, her mind was back in Mistral in the Regional Tournament, and before her eyes, Jaune was replaced by her last few opponents. Her body froze, a chill sweeping over her from head to toe as the coldness of their gazes penetrated her core.

"_Wow, the Pyrrha Nikos is strong and kind. You're pretty incredible, huh?" _But the words had been so, so empty. So defeated. _This is just like back then; did I just show off? I didn't mean to at all, but what if he saw it that way? What if he's angry? Oh gods, what do I do, what-_

But then, a large, warm hand took hers, startling her out of her thoughts. With wide eyes, she looked down at a sheepish Jaune, who smiled back at her with just as much joy in his eyes. "I'm good. Thanks, Pyrrha," he said simply.

Wordlessly, she pulled him to his feet, brushing off some of the dirt on his shoulders and pauldron.

He stretched, unaware of her inner turmoil. "Well, I guess this is happening, huh?" He squared up to her, looking straight into her eyes. "I guess we should properly introduce ourselves then."

She furrowed her brow, still waiting for the inevitable scorn she was so used to receiving.

Instead, Jaune held out his hand once more. "I'm Jaune Arc. And you?"

Hesitantly, she clasped it. "I'm… Pyrrha Nikos."

A broad, beaming smile broke out on his face, eyes crinkled with excitement. He squeezed her hand, eagerness oozing from every pore. "It's great to meet you, partner."

And with those words, all the anxiety she had felt about teams melted away. Squeezing back, she smiled wide, happiness lighting her eyes as well. Everything would be okay. "It's great to meet you too… partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Initiation IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's Aura touches Jaune's for the first time.

Laws of Attraction 

The atmosphere was light between the two, despite the tension they both felt among the dark trees of the forest. Jaune liked to make commentary, Pyrrha found- for every cool creature or plant he laid his eyes upon, he would animatedly explain exactly what it was. Or, at least, what he _thought _it was.

"Aw, Pyrrha, those are red currants! Can we eat them?"

"Those are poisonous, Jaune," she responded mildly.

"Dang it," he pouted, following her meekly. Barely a second passed by, though, as he perked up and said, "Ooh, squirrels! They're so cute and fluffy, aren't they?"

She bit her lip, but her smile grew anyways. "Indeed they are," she answered. "But make sure you're looking at the path, too- I don't want you to fall."

"Oh. Right. Will do!" Jaune replied brightly, turning his eyes back to the trail Pyrrha was cutting through the undergrowth for him. She shook her head in amusement. He was so obedient- it wasn't helping his little boy image whatsoever.

And yet, she didn't mind at all. In fact, amidst Jaune's nonsensical babbling and his entertaining reactions, she was having fun walking with her partner.

_Partner. _That word felt so, so _right _to her, although she couldn't put her finger on just why.

Out of the blue, a sharp bang echoed through the forest. It was a distance away yet, but Pyrrha still flexed her arms, ready to swing Miló at a moment's notice. Jaune jumped at the sound, cowering just a little. "Did you hear that?" he asked nervously.

She turned back to look at him, analyzing the sound quickly. "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." _It was a good thing I found you so fast, _she added mentally. _If others have already encountered Grimm, then you would've been next._

It was time to put as much distance between the offending creatures and them as possible. So, for a few minutes, they quickly made their way through the forest, trying to cover as much ground as they could.

Pyrrha pressed onwards, pushing away a branch in her path. Her focus was nowhere near the branch, however, and she absentmindedly let it go as she passed, ears still trained upon the distant sound of clashing steel and the low moans of Grimm.

As she released it, Jaune squealed, and a thud drew Pyrrha's attention back towards her partner. The girl turned, immediately rushing over to the blond's side as he moaned from the forest floor, clutching his cheek. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

He laughed, bringing his hand away from his face to reveal a small wound from where the branch had struck him. "It's okay. Just a scratch!" he replied cheerily, getting up and dusting himself off.

Pyrrha watched him momentarily, brows furrowed. The gash wasn't disappearing, even as he straightened his armour and walked towards her- but why? Small wounds never lasted on Pyrrha's body for more than a blink due to her Aura's protection, so why would they show up on Jaune?

But the wound still didn't heal on its own. Perplexed, she asked, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your Aura," she insisted.

With a completely straight face, Jaune said, "Gesundheit."

_You can't be serious. _But his expression was so blissfully blank that she knew that he was indeed serious. With a wry smile, she asked, "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune rolled his eyes, snorting as if the question was utterly ludicrous. "Psch! Of course I do!" Pointing at her accusingly, he asked, "Do_ you_ know what Aura is?"

_They definitely should've taught you this in combat school… but you also didn't know what Sanctum was, so why am I surprised? Well, it's better now than never, _she thought to herself, noticing a distinct lack of gunfire in the distance. The battle must have ended- and since there were no more calls from the Grimm resonating through the area, they had a little time to spare. Smiling at him gently, Pyrrha began to explain the concept.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul," she recited, the lines flowing out of her mouth like a mantra. From a very young age, she had studied all the texts, everything there was to know about Auras and Semblances. After all, when her powers had begun manifesting, her mother had demanded a reason as to why all the silver cutlery in their house kept sticking to her constantly as a child. It had taken a fair bit of research to realize her control of polarity, and ever since then, she had taken that knowledge to heart.

Continuing on, she said, "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

Jaune paused, clearly caught off-guard by the miniature lesson she was giving him out of the blue. "Uh... yeah."

Pyrrha circled around Jaune slowly, smile growing as he turned to follow her, clearly transfixed on the tale she was spinning before him. "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

Quickly, Jaune questioned, "What about monsters?"

She shook her head gravely. "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light." The words had been repeated by her mentors, teachers, and parents for so long, it was practically written onto the back of her eyelids whenever she blinked.

Jaune clapped his hands, following along excitedly. "Right, that's why we fight them!"

Thinking back to her reoccurring dream, the image of slaying Grimm in Mistral forests filled her mind. But it wasn't the Grimm that mattered- it was about the people who she _saved, _the people who she protected… the people who welcomed her home afterwards. "It's not about why; it's about knowing," she insisted. "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." She looked at her open hand, eyes tracing the edge of her gloves, before clenching it into a fist. "By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

As if experiencing a revelation, Jaune cried, "It's like a force field!"

Pyrrha chuckled and turned back to see his joyous expression, the image of the towel-caped boy nearly permanently overlaid upon Jaune's figure in her mind. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

_He's taking this fairly well, _she mused.

Back in Sanctum, one of her old professors had told them the way to ignite someone's Aura if they were in need of assistance. It was a trick used on the battlefield to aid comrades, one that reinitiated one's Aura when it had been depleted to critical levels. Theoretically, all they had to do was pour a little bit of their own power into a willing recipient. That power would act as the spark which would help drive a wounded soldier's body to regenerate their Aura more quickly.

That was the theory behind it, anyway. _They never said anything about triggering the _use _of one's Aura with connection, but… why not give it a try? _Walking towards him, she reached out a hand, cupping his injured cheek with gentle fingers. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate," she instructed in a soothing voice.

He was clearly confused, but Jaune complied anyways. "Uhh... Okay." In the corner of her eye, she saw a leaf begin its descent from a tree, lazily floating down in the serene clearing they stood in.

She smiled at the idyllic scene before her, so peaceful, so calm. _Okay Pyrrha. Time to do this._

Bringing her attention back onto Jaune, she closed her own eyes. She breathed out, in, out, and let her body drift away, her mind retreating deep into herself, sinking into a pool of darkness where no sound could enter. In her heart, she could sense the pulsating core of her soul, could see it with her mind's eye, glowing red and bright as the fiery sun peeking over the horizon, warming her from head to toe. This was the pull she had always known since she was a child- the pull she had always loved, cherished, and nurtured.

This was her Aura.

The glowing ball in front of her reached out a spindly thread, touching her fingertips and spreading that warmth like a blaze throughout every fiber of her being. At the contact, her eyes shot open, pupils shrinking as her mind's eye filled with the glow of her Aura, shining as bright as ever- nearly too bright to touch.

And then, she felt it- the pull she had been warned about. Closing her eyes once more, she channeled her inner self through her hand and into Jaune's cheek, feeling his spirit's darkness open up, welcoming her inside. She smiled softly, sending tendrils of her Aura through this connection. Although it was dark, there was a faint white light glowing up ahead- she could feel it.

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, _she chanted internally, the words flowing into her mind without hesitation. She placed her right hand on his breastplate, allowing the second connection to add another route of power between the two._ I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

Confidence growing, she pushed her Aura a bit more aggressively until it was able to reach the light-

And suddenly, bright white flooded her vision, every fiber of her being standing on edge as she felt a foreign power- Jaune's power- flushing her system. It was like a floodgate had opened, and suddenly the brilliant river was free to occupy her heart and soul, mingling with her own Aura.

_How in the world does he have this much strength? How has he not _noticed? she wondered in awe, immediately pulling her Aura back so that she could release the connection.

But as her Aura passed the threshold of her fingertips and swam back into her soul, she found herself in an odd situation.

She was… stuck. Her hand was glued to his cheek, her Aura interlocked with his pure white glow so strongly that she couldn't move. _Dammit, it's the spoons all over again_. In a panic, she quickly steeled herself and tore her arms away, fatigue immediately hitting her muscles as her Aura rushed back into her core, the bright red ball burning brightly in the center of her soul.

She hunched over, panting lightly. _What in the world was that? _she wondered, regaining her breath quickly. Just as fast as it had occurred, the pull ceased, no trace of it remaining in her fingers as she flexed them.

The glow which had covered Jaune began to fade away as well, the boy leaning towards her in concern. "Pyrrha?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

She straightened herself up. Over Jaune's shoulder, she could see the leaf she had seen earlier finally hitting the ground. With its gentle landing, she knew that their contact must've lasted for only a heartbeat for the rest of the world.

"It's all right," she explained. "I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She leaned forward, grinning widely as the wound on his cheek immediately stitched itself together and closed, leaving not a single scar in its wake. His Aura retreated completely back within him, and Pyrrha could no longer feel the immense presence she had felt earlier- however, it was still present, still glowing under his skin. She was successful in triggering it. "You have a lot of it." _How you didn't realize this baffles me, Jaune._

Jaune's smile grew in awe, watching the glow fade from his hands. "Wow..." he said simply, eyes wide with wonder. Seeing that boyish innocence in him made Pyrrha's smile grow even wider as she realized what had just happened for her partner.

He had not even known about Auras, let alone his own. He had somehow never even known about his true inner strength. That meant that he didn't know his own Semblance, either.

That realization shook Pyrrha. Not knowing about Auras- did that mean that he had spent his entire life watching Huntsmen and Huntresses fight Grimm, looking as if they never even received a scratch? Had he believed that his other peers, Pyrrha included, were just _better _because they had never sustained a visible injury?

Because that wasn't true- not at all. Even Pyrrha got scratched from time to time, albeit less than most people. It was just that her Aura healed her before the wounds could even manifest. _No one _was perfect.

But Jaune had never known that. And as his shining eyes lifted to meet her own, filled with gratitude and amazement, she knew that she had just changed _everything_ for him.


	10. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Jaune explore caves.

Laws of Attraction

For the rest of the journey north towards the temple ruins, the pair talked of little but Jaune's newly unlocked Aura. As they tromped through the forest, Jaune slipped and fell numerous times due to his clumsiness; but every single time, his Aura would stitch up his small cuts and bruises before they could even fully take form. And, every single time, the pair had to stop as Jaune watched his body glow white slightly, his Aura protecting him.

Although his awe started off as cute, after a while, it began to drain Pyrrha's smile. "Jaune, we _do _have to keep going," she murmured when he paused for the umpteenth time to watch a scrape on his finger heal. She cast her gaze upwards, squinting as she took in the position of the sun. It had already been a few hours- and although the sky was still fairly clear, there was a roll of cloud coming in from the distance.

They did not have the time to dawdle; not anymore.

Pouting, Jaune hung his head. "I know, I'm sorry," he replied. "It's just so cool!"

"Jaune, where did you go to combat school again?" she asked, concerned. "I just don't really understand how you didn't know what an Aura was. Even civilians are _aware _of it, even if they lack control of their own powers."

Immediately, the blond shut down, biting his lip and picking up the pace. "Nowhere big, Pyrrha," he responded nervously. "It was just a small place near where I grew up, is all. It makes sense that they never really taught us anything like that…"

_It still doesn't make any sense, though, _she thought to herself. Before she could press the issue, their trek ended abruptly when they finally broke through the trees, standing before the gaping maw of a rock cave.

Instinctively, Pyrrha lowered her center of gravity, Miló in hand and Akouo facing forward. There was something so sinister about the dark entrance, a faint breeze coming through the opening occasionally, carrying with it the scent of damp, mildew, and something… rotting. She slowly approached it, but something caught her eye, stalling her in her tracks.

There were images painted around the entrance- most of them were faded with time, but a few still remained visible. She put away her weapons as she examined them, and as she took in the strange drawings, unease quickly took over her heart.

Giant beasts, with tails and fangs and spikes so large they could topple buildings with one swipe, faced off against tiny men, each armed with weaponry… each one visibly losing their own fight. She didn't know what the drawings had to do with their location, but she didn't want to know. _It's time to leave._

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked innocently, not noticing the faint images upon the rock. "I mean, it sure _looks _like where you'd find a secret temple ruin."

"They said nothing about 'secret' ruins, Jaune," she murmured, the discomfort in her chest growing steadily. "I don't like the look of this place."

"Oh c'mon, Pyrrha!" he waved off her concern, carefree. "This _totally _would be where they could hide the entrance to some old temple shrine. Haven't you ever played an RPG before?"

She groaned, not following his logic in the slightest. "No, I don't know what that is- but Jaune, I _seriously _don't think-"

And Jaune was already at her side, holding a long branch in hand. Wrapped around the end of the branch was a handkerchief, tied tightly into a knot. He smiled wide, looking at her expectantly.

"Jaune… what is that?" she asked, exasperated.

"It's a torch!" he explained enthusiastically. "I figure it'll help!"

"Jaune," she cried, frustrated at his lack of awareness, "do you _not _see the drawings? We must've taken a wrong turn somewhere-"

But he was already skipping towards the cave, completely unaware of her growing fear. "It'll be fine, it'll be fine," he repeated. He pulled a small lighter out of his pocket, setting the cloth aflame, and then walked straight into the looming darkness.

She buried her face in her hands, the towel-caped figure no longer cute in her mind. She had always been bad at convincing others to listen to her, at commanding people- but to think that even Jaune wouldn't pay her warnings any heed… There was something wrong about this situation, and as naïve as Jaune was, Pyrrha would _not _tolerate any actions that could completely jeopardize their safety.

Still, the blond's torchlight was slowly fading away as he explored further down the path, so she grit her teeth and ran after him. The worst thing she could do right now was to get separated from him while he was alone in there.

It only took a moment to find him, and the pair began to walk through the narrow tunnel, their footsteps echoing. The torch only served to illuminate the immediate path, the visibility only lasting a few feet before them. And, as they continued down the damp cave, it was clear to the redhead that there truly was no man-made formation in the vicinity. "I'm not sure this is it," Pyrrha insisted uncomfortably, keeping her hand near Miló. "Something's not right."

Jaune sighed, frustrated by her warnings. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humour me for like, five more feet?" Out of nowhere, Jaune's body went down, landing with a heavy bang as he tripped on a jutting ledge. The torch flew out of his hands, and Pyrrha had no time to react, her eyes forced to watch the stick spiral through the air before it landed in a small puddle.

Suddenly, darkness overtook them, the sounds of Jaune's groans and the sizzling of the extinguished flame filling the air. Eyes unused to the darkness, Pyrrha closed her eyes, focusing on her hearing. She could sense Jaune getting up beside her, so she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder- but she could also feel something else.

The air wafting their way, the breeze that had been noticeable even outside of the cave… it ebbed and flowed, like waves in the sea. Even worse, it was moist, heavy, and the further they walked down, the more prominent the rotting stench became, the more the temperature rose.

_Either we're near the worst hot spring, or this isn't going to end well. _"Jaune, do you… feel that?"

Jaune was paying their surroundings no mind, still focused on his mishap with the torch. He bitterly answered, "Soul-crushing regret?"

"No," she replied, eyes still closed. "It's… warm."

Jaune stilled, turning slightly under her hand. "Warm? That means…"

Pyrrha straightened her shoulders, raising her chin, expression neutral. She opened her eyes, feeling her pupils dilating as they adjusted to the new lack of light, and in a moment she was able to make out a few shapes in the shadows. "We have two choices," she explained sternly. "Turn back, or keep going."

"Either way, we're in the dark, huh?" Jaune groaned. "_And _I dropped my lighter. Dang it."

"Do you always have a lighter on you?" she asked, curious. "I hope you don't smoke."

"No," the blond replied, and she could feel him shaking his head. "I like candles, okay? Let it go."

She snorted, but her expression stayed neutral. In the darkness, there was no safety. But once Jaune got an idea in his mind, it was clear that she would not be able to convince him to change his path- the only choice she had was to go along with whatever he decided, to make sure he didn't die. Slipping into her battle mode, she stated, "Make up your mind, Jaune. Leave, or keep going?"

"Let's just… keep going. We might as well," he said simply.

She nodded, pushing him forward lightly. "Then let's go. It's not good to just stand here. We don't have time."

And so, the two began to walk forwards once more, albeit far more careful now that they could no longer see their path. Every step was smaller, more hesitant, as they tested their weight before moving, hands running along the walls to guide them. Her senses were on high alert, ready to take down whatever entered their path. Even Jaune seemed more focused, slipping and falling much less than previously.

Occasionally, she would reach a hand up to try and touch the ceiling, but she never came into contact with anything. This worried her- the ceiling had always been just out of reach when they had entered the cave. How large could this cavern be? _What could it be hiding?_

Suddenly, a small glow entered their field of vision up ahead. Jaune jumped, excitement making his voice tremble as he called, "Did we do it?"

Before Pyrrha could stop him, he ran forward until the glow turned into a large shining object before his very eyes. "That's the relic!"

_Something's not right with all of this, _Pyrrha insisted internally, but she simply lowered her stance and readied herself to fight.

With careful hands, Jaune reached out to grab the glowing point, but out of nowhere, the object moved away from him, just out of reach.

_What?_

Still focused upon the glow, Jaune muttered, "Hey! Bad… relic!" He stepped forward, grabbing at it once more but he missed again. Annoyed, he jumped, wrapping his arms around the object. "Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly.

"Jaune…?" Pyrrha worriedly called. And, true enough, all her worries were validated as Jaune's entire body was lifted into the air, far above the cave floor. The cavern was clearly far more massive than they had thought, as he soared far above her, unable to control his path as he clutched the 'relic' for dear life. His body was slowly lowered a few metres away from Pyrrha, until he was dangling at two metres above the ground.

And then, glowing red eyes confirmed all of Pyrrha's foreboding, as a Death Stalker opened its eyes.

"Hold on!" Pyrrha instructed, immediately turning tail. Jaune let out a piercing scream, his voice reverberating through the entire cavern, filling it with echoes- but just as quickly as his voice grew, the feral cry of the scorpion-like Grimm sent the blood rushing to Pyrrha's head.

_Hold on, Jaune, _she thought, breaking out into a sprint. There was no more time for caution- with the light of the Death Stalker's tail, she could make out the various rock formations blocking her path far enough ahead so she could avoid them. Deftly dodging each barrier, she let her Semblance shine, pulling her weapons into her hands, ready for the ensuing fight. _I've got to get to open ground. _Repeating that one thought over and over in her mind, she eventually made it out of the cave and into the daylight once more.

An explosive bang filled the clearing, chunks of rock flying around her at breakneck speeds as the Death Stalker burst through the entrance of the cave, demolishing the existing arch. It snapped its claws after Pyrrha, roaring menacingly. Jaune still hung desperately from the tip of its stinger, screaming in pure fear.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp!" he sobbed, gripping onto the stinger as the monster flailed to and fro, trying to get the boy off its tail.

She skidded to a stop at the edge of the treeline, spinning to face the giant creature watching her with its glowing eyes. In the sunlight, the true might of the beast was clear for her to see. Runes and patterns marked the white exoskeleton of scorpion, grass dotting the pale bone. It had clearly been living in that cave for _years, _judging by the moss clinging to its deadly claws- but as her old professors always used to say, an old Grimm is a smart Grimm. And a smart Grimm could be _death_.

As it roared, the scent of rotting flesh filled her nose, turning her stomach, but she swallowed her dry mouth and held her ground, drawing Miló into her hand in its sword form.

"Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" As he continued to cry and squeal from the monster's movements, Jaune called, "_Do something!"_

Her eyes darted around the beast, quickly coming up with a plan. If she used its claws as a springboard, she'd be able to jump up and snatch Jaune off the monster's tail. _As long as he manages to hang on, at least, _she thought worriedly, watching her partner scream in terror. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the creature wound up its tail and catapulted Jaune across the forest to the east. His screams echoed as he soared through the air, until he was too far away to hear.

"-go," she finished, her mask breaking. _At least Jaune should be safe now, _she thought, turning back to the Death Stalker. As if patiently waiting to have her attention back, the monster just sat there, hissing and snapping its claws in anticipation. It was just them now.

With an awkward smile, she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, waved to the creature, and bolted off eastwards into the trees. Jaune had been flung in that direction- the distant gunfire had been in that direction. For sure, she'd find another new recruit somewhere along the way.

_I've never faced a Death Stalker alone before, _she commented internally, _and I'm not planning on doing so today_. Even _she _had her limits.


	11. First Battle II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha goes for a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason, previous chapters got a little jumbled up and chapter 9 didn't post properly- check that out if you haven't yet.

Laws of Attraction 

_Keep breathing, Pyrrha. Keep breathing. _Her heart was pumping nearly through her chest as she tore through the forest, her legs and arms screaming in fatigue- but her face was cool, calm, determined. Despite the sweat pouring down her forehead, she never lost her speed, years of combat training paying off as she bolted through the undergrowth.

The Death Stalker's constant hissing nipped at her heels, its claws snapping behind her, too close for comfort. The sheer weight of its body was enough to tear down tree after tree, leaving nothing but wreckage in their wake. If the creature caught her…

_But it won't, _she thought confidently. _I can do this._

As she ran, however, the edge of the trees suddenly caught her sight. _That's it! _Pouring every bit of energy she could into her body, she sprinted through the tall wood and into a clearing, the creature screeching behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar blond head high in a tree. Before she could call out to him, though, a massive black claw swept towards her from the right. She instinctively jumped, tucking her knees to her chest just in time as the monster's claw flew under her in an aggressive swipe. Using her momentum to roll ahead, she picked herself back up and continued sprinting, never missing a beat.

The blond was dangling from a tree upside down. "Jaune!" she called, watching him flail helplessly.

He heard her cry, immediately perking up. "Pyrrha!" he yelled back, attempting to twist his body out of the branches he was stuck in.

Pyrrha focused on her breathing, taking in the scene before her. There was a circle of mossy, worn-down columns at the northern end of the large clearing she had entered, with numerous pedestals bordering it. _Those must be the ruins, _she groaned internally, taking note of the others standing in the clearing. She could make out the pink skirt and green jacket of the duo she had seen throughout the last few days, along with the two girls she had seen with Jaune during the entrance ceremony. Their eyes were all facing upwards, and she heard the distinct screeching of a Nevermore circling above.

There were a few others still, but she didn't have time to pay any further attention as the creature roared behind her once more.

_I've got to try and get this Death Stalker away from here for just a little bit, just to get to the ruins. You can get yourself out, Jaune- I believe in you! _Furrowing her brow, she tore her eyes away from all the other familiar faces and bolted across the clearing.

By the time she reached the eastern edge of the area, the monster's roars had died down lightly, although it was still hot on her tail. _It's getting tired- perfect. _However, none of the trees in front of her had any low enough branches she could climb onto in order to escape the creature. The ease and precision which years of combat training had lent her drove Pyrrha to throw her shield at a tree trunk in front of her like a disk. The sharp metal edge of Akoúo bit into the wood, horizontally embedded like a platform.

As they approached the trees, the creature still clawing at her, Pyrrha leapt up and landed upon the ledge Akoúo had built for her. Not batting an eye, she knelt down, tensed her legs, and used her momentum to spring up from the ledge, spinning backwards away from the tree and flying right over the Death Stalker. With a flick of her wrist, Akoúo ripped itself out of the trunk and flew into the Death Stalker's face, landing back in her hand. It screeched, disoriented from the sudden assault.

There was not time for the Grimm to cease its advances- the giant monster crashed headlong into the trees, its prey behind it. Trees collapsed under its lumbering weight, the forest animals crying out as they fled the area.

Pyrrha did not stay to watch the creature, immediately turning on her heel. However, her retreat was interrupted, as the creature's tail flew into her at full force, throwing her across the clearing towards the ruins. The pain was immediate- it spread from her back throughout her entire body, flinging her like a ragdoll across the field. Clenching her teeth, she let the damage be taken care of by her Aura, focusing instead on not crashing into the stupefied onlookers.

Skidding to a halt on her side, Pyrrha groaned, slowly standing up in front of the other students. One of the girls she had seen at the opening ceremony- a beautiful girl with flowing golden hair- commented cheerily, "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it," the shorter, red-caped girl murmured, unfolding a large mechanical scythe from her back. Pyrrha opened her mouth to yell at the girl- what was she thinking? _She's so young! We can't let her take a Death Stalker on alone- that one is strong, too! _All she could do, though, was wince as her Aura drained out of her core, knitting together a rib which the creature had _definitely _broken.

As the brunette yelled out a battle cry and bolted towards the Death Stalker, the blonde cried, "Ruby, wait!" Unfortunately, the brunette was not paying any attention, firing off a bullet from the top of her scythe to propel her towards the creature.

Pyrrha was distracted from the fight by her burning lungs, the fiery pain she felt stabbing into her with every breath. Her entire body felt like it was disintegrating, each second sending a pulse of pain throughout each nerve. Thankfully, her Aura was stitching everything back up- but she needed to focus. _Focus. _

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, rushing over. Sometime during the scuffle, Jaune had gotten himself out of the tree. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine!" she replied, but her voice came out weaker than she intended. Immediately, his face clouded over and he jogged to her, holding out a hand. She smiled as she took it, but the pain made her wince whenever she caught her breath.

He steadied her on her feet, looking more than a little bruised up himself. Leaves and twigs stuck to him, and both his front and back were smeared with dirt- likely from when he had landed out of the tree. "I guess even people like you could use some help."

She winced again, though not from the pain this time. "Lesson number 1, Jaune," she murmured, slowly straightening her spine back up as her Aura finished knitting her cracked ribs back together. "Trust your Aura."

"Well, a lot of help my Aura was in getting me out of that tree," the blond grumbled under his breath.

Pyrrha stretched, cracking her neck from side to side. Taking a deep breath, sweet relief flooded her system- her body was back and ready to go. _But, if I take another hit like that… _Her Aura might not be enough, and she knew it. There was nothing she could do other than be careful. She took a moment to look at the others still standing by her side as she felt the energy return to her.

With a calm, almost amused expression on her face, the black-haired girl with a dainty bow on her head watched the blonde girl run after the younger brunette. Beside her stood the excitable orange-haired girl, who was practically wiggling with enthusiasm as she watched the Grimm approach. Pyrrha had to bite down a small laugh when she saw the orange-haired girl's friend close his eyes in exhaustion, clearly unable to take in the action happening all around them.

Sighing, she turned her eyes back to the scene in front of them. And yet, somehow, in the few moments she had taken her eyes off the other students, it seemed the situation had changed completely. Giant feathers from the Nevermore protruded from the ground like loosed rounds, and the Death Stalker was trapped in one place, roaring. It desperately tugged, but somehow, its tail was frozen in place in a jagged flower of ice, trapping the creature.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. The one who had summoned the ice column was most likely Weiss, who was scolding the short brunette, seemingly unaware of the giant Grimm screaming behind her. _There's likely a better time to have this conversation, _she thought worriedly, glancing around. Thankfully, everyone seemed alright still.

All the students regrouped in front of the ruins where Pyrrha and the others still stood. "So, everyone's alive," the blonde girl grinned. "That's a good start for now!" Raising a hand to wave at the others, she said, "I'm Yang." Motioning towards the smaller brunette, she continued, "And this eager lil' pipsqueak is my sis, Ruby."

"Yang!" Ruby cried, embarrassed.

Yang ignored her, gesturing towards the quiet girl with black hair. "That's my partner, Blake." The girl waved, but didn't add anything to the introduction.

Weiss stepped forward, all haughty pride. "I am Weiss Schnee."

"Ooh, fancy," the orange-haired girl giggled. "I'm Nora! And this is my partner, Ren. But we're not like, _partners, _or anything, heh heh, nothing like that," she babbled on. Ren, the boy with the green jacket, smiled wryly and calmly added, "It's nice to meet you all."

Pyrrha smiled at the group- so far, they all seemed quite kind. Even Weiss' initially cold attitude seemed to have softened, likely due to her partner's clumsiness. "My name is Pyrrha," she said. "And this is Jaune."

Everyone's eyes widened in recognition a little at her introduction, but no one commented- for that, Pyrrha was quite grateful.

"Now that we're all settled, I guess it's time to keep going," Blake said at last.

Before anyone else could speak, however, the Nevermore cawed loudly. Pyrrha brushed her bangs out of her eyes, the gusts of wind from the flying Grimm's wings blowing her hair into her face; the creature continued to let out mighty roars, slowly looping back towards the group.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked nervously, pointing at the Nevermore.

Weiss shook her head condescendingly. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." With her words, the entire group turned to face the altars in the temple.

For the first time, Pyrrha was able to get a good look at the individual altars. They stood about waist-height, chiselled of grey rock and etched with ancient runes in bands around the edges. Some of the altars were already empty- signs of other teams reaching their destination before them. The ones which still possessed their relics, however, carried large wooden chess pieces- half golden, half black.

Ruby smiled, determined. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Nodding at Weiss and smiling at her sister, she added, "There's no point in fighting these things."

Pyrrha smiled approvingly. _She's reckless, but not stubborn. That's good, _she thought to herself.

Jaune seemed to relax a bit as well. "Run and live – that's an idea I can get behind!"

"Would you do the honours?" Pyrrha asked, motioning towards the pieces. Jaune grinned widely, jogging over to the one of the altars, Ruby by his side. The two of them each grabbed pieces out of Pyrrha's sight, but she did see the warm, relieved smile the two of them shared. It brought a smile to her own face- after all the nervousness, it was good seeing Jaune having someone who he could rely on.

A sharp crack filled the air, along with the frustrated screams of the Death Stalker. Pyrrha, along with a few others, spun around, only to see the giant's tail slowly slipping free from the cracking ice. It was still fairly warm outside, after all- there was no way to keep the ice from melting eventually.

"Time we left!" Ren called, determinedly nodding to Nora.

"Right," Ruby agreed, waving to the entire group after tucking her chosen chess piece into her pocket. "Let's go!"

Pyrrha nodded to Jaune, smiling encouragingly. Following Ruby's enthusiastic lead, they all jogged south out of the clearing- it was time to head back with proof of their successful initiation.

They had done it- now, all they had to do was get back _safe_. But Pyrrha wasn't worried- looking at the others around her, and taking stock of her remaining Aura, she relaxed a bit, despite the Nevermore's cries growing closer and closer. They'd be okay.


	12. First Battle III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all cooperate, and even Pyrrha is impressed.

Laws of Attraction 

"Alright everyone, we have to keep moving," Ruby called as they bolted through the undergrowth.

"Does anyone even know where we're going?" Jaune cried, panting heavily.

"No," Pyrrha acknowledged ruefully, keeping her pace steady amongst the crowd. "We were purposefully flung to odd ends of the forest- none of us had the opportunity to scout out the direct route back to Beacon."

"Ugh, of course," he bitterly replied, "that would be _far _too easy."

"But isn't this fun?" Nora called, gleefully skipping. Pyrrha sighed, watching the girl easily keep up with everyone using her long strides. Ren, on the other hand, was _not _having a good time as he ran desperately behind her, his breaths becoming more and more ragged as they went.

Suddenly, the group burst out of the forest and into another developed clearing- at least, a formerly developed one. Ruined structures, many carved with the same runes and glyphs as the temple altars, lay sprawled out before a large canyon. They funneled the remaining path on either side towards the looming drop ahead, fog curling up from the colder temperature below. It matched the graying skies which had taken over the afternoon whilst they were running.

In the center of the canyon was a tall, intermediary pillar, connecting to either side with intricate webs of stone bridges. Pyrrha craned her neck, trying to see past tall colonnades to the other edges of the cliff. Familiar figures caught her eye in the high distance, but they made no move to aid the youths. "Look!" she cried, determination welling up in her once more. If they were this close to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, that meant they were almost free. "We're almost back!"

A chorus of whoops and cheers echoed through the group, but just as quickly, the screech of the Nevermore was back to haunt them. Its large shadow began to catch up with the students now that they were free of the trees' protection. "Scatter!" Jaune yelled, throwing himself to the sides of the ruins. The group obeyed, each pair finding shelter behind the tall, weathered stones in order to hide from the creature. Immediately, the Grimm cawed, swooped around, and perched upon the center station in the canyon, trying to spot them in hiding.

Pyrrha heard Yang yell, "Well, _that's _great!"

"What do we do?" Pyrrha murmured, mind racing with possibilities. She sighed, shifting Miló into a rifle- she knew exactly what she could escape on her _own, _but a stealthy escape was impossible with this many in their team. How would they manoeuvre eight different people who had never before fought together in order to take this beast down? _Think, Pyrrha, think- you're called the number one warrior of your generation, _think _dammit-_

"There's nothing we can do about the Nevermore," Jaune muttered. "Not unless we take out its wings."

"Which isn't logical," she said bluntly. "We need to kill it to get rid of it. What else?"

"Um, let me think," he said, frantically wracking his brain. Suddenly, he perked up. "The Nevermore isn't a problem we can deal with right now… but we might be able to take out the Death Stalker."

She leaned forward eagerly. "Explain."

He wilted a little under her gaze, but said, "Well… it's a cave creature. The eyes must be really sensitive… and although the claws are dangerous in close-combat, the stinger is what we should go for."

She smiled wide, a newfound appreciation flooding through her. Although he had shown nothing but fear and hesitation when they were making the journey, it was clear that he was able to keep his head in battle. All of his deductions made sense, after all.

"Everyone!" She raised her voice so everyone in the clearing could hear her. "The Nevermore can only be defeated by killing or majorly incapacitating it- aim for the head or wings! The Death Stalker will catch up soon. Aim for the eyes and stinger, and stay out of its claws!"

"Got it!" "Will do!" "Thanks!" a myriad of voices called, the same determination resonating through each of them. Although it was rudimentary, they had a plan- they knew what to aim for. She turned back to Jaune, smiling, before her battle mask slipped on once more. With a plan, she could do what needed to be done. "Thanks, Jaune."

"Thank me if we don't die, Pyrrha," he whimpered. The crashes from the forest (which were becoming _far _too familiar to Pyrrha for her liking) brought despair to Jaune's face as he perched beside her. "Aw, man, _run!_" he cried as the Death Stalker plowed the trees they had just escaped from.

With his signal, the entire group leapt out of their hiding places and sprinted towards the center of the field. Pyrrha looked at the avian creature's position through her scope, but the Grimm was hidden behind tall columns. She couldn't take it out now. However, the Nevermore was watching for its prey- its keen eyes caught sight of the warriors, immediately taking flight from its perch to swoop in on them.

Ren ordered without hesitation, "Nora, distract it!"

Pyrrha stowed Miló away, grabbed Jaune's arm and tugged him towards the center platform at the edge of the cliff, followed by Yang and Ruby joining them from the other side. The Nevermore screamed, voice echoing through the canyon, before sending a volley of razor-sharp feathers to slice them up. "The Death Stalker is too wide to fit on the bridge," she explained to Jaune. "Once we hit the bridge, we don't have to worry about it."

"Got it," he said, running with all his might.

With a quick glance backwards, Pyrrha saw Nora standing her ground, happily pumping grenades into the Nevermore's startled mask to draw its attention. Then there was the clash of steel, and the Death Stalker roared loudly.

As they reached the bridge, Pyrrha cast a look back to her comrades. The Death Stalker was hot on Ren and Blake's tail, the two fighters barely keeping up. _Of course they can't outrun that thing in an open area- I barely managed it earlier, _she thought, but her nerves were cool, calm. "Go, go!" she called to Jaune. The blond nodded gravely, focusing on getting as far ahead as possible, while she stayed back, pulling Miló back into its rifle form with Akoúo resting comfortingly upon her arm.

Taking a knee, she barely paid any attention to the sweeping figures of Nora and Weiss barrelling past her right side. She shot round after round of red fire into the Death Stalker, but her shots missed its eyes as it ran closer and closer. Ren joined her, leaping forward and pulling out his twin blades to pump rounds into the creature's body, but the thick bone shell the Grimm had grown was too strong to even dent.

As Blake finally caught up to them, the Death Stalker threw out both its claws, ready to swipe at them all. "Back!" Pyrrha cried, turning on her heel. She threw Miló and Akoúo upon her back, willing them in place with her Semblance. The other two silently complied, and they managed to bolt past the deadly reach of the Grimm. It let out a mighty roar, but its giant, spindly legs stayed put, the creature scuttling along the edge of the cliff back and forth, but never daring to touch the bridge.

Unfortunately, they lost sight of something important in those few, precious seconds focused upon the Death Stalker. The eight of them made it all the way to the center of the bridge, halfway to the central connecting platform in the foggy canyon- but before they could get any further, the Nevermore flew down from their left, nothing but shadow filling their vision.

"Get out of the way!" Ruby screamed, and the group scattered along the bridge, the deafening crack of breaking stone and crumbling support beams shaking the entire structure under them. Pyrrha shook her head, clearing the ringing in her ears quickly, but she barely had any time to blink before a sweeping claw swung at her face.

Immediately, she rolled out of the way, pulled her weapons out, and took a knee to fire at the Death Stalker. Along with Blake, who was slicing at the creature's thick armour, and Ren, who was sending rapid-fire green bullets towards it, Pyrrha was stuck fighting the Death Stalker. "Eyes and stinger! Don't get in a claw!" she reiterated, the others grunting in acknowledgement as they focused on the fight. Distantly, she could hear Ruby, Yang and Weiss yelling as they fired their own weapons, presumably at the Nevermore- but for the moment, they were on their own until Pyrrha could take down the Death Stalker.

Blake couldn't even react as the monster threw her body back, nearly forcing the girl off the edge of the cliff. Seeing her taken out of action momentarily, Pyrrha stood, repositioning herself. The Grimm was becoming daring, edging further and further out onto the ledge.

Suddenly, another loud explosion broke over the din of gunfire filling the air, along with Jaune's voice desperately screaming, "No, no, no, no, no, _no!_"

And suddenly, Pyrrha had to stay her trigger finger when Nora appeared in her sight, slamming her hammer down onto the browbone of the scorpion Grimm. The creature hissed in pain, bringing its stinger down upon where she stood, so she leapt back, using her hammer's bullets to propel her out of its reach. Her body flew back to the edge of the bridge with another burst from her hammer to avoid a second strike, forcing the creature's tail to wedge itself into the ground. Everything was fine, until-

Nora's body hit Blake, and sent her body tumbling off the edge of the bridge. "Blake!" Jaune cried, but the girl was gone.

"Focus, everyone!" Pyrrha called calmly, watching the Death Stalker struggle to pull its stinger out of the ground. "She'll be fine." _She _has _to be. We have a fight to win. _

However, as the monster slowly pulled on its tail, more and more cracks began to web across the area they stood upon. It finally broke free, and the entire platform shifted, tilting ominously.

"We gotta move!" Jaune yelled, and Pyrrha strode forward, watching Nora, Ren and Jaune run by her side out of the corner of her eye.

With its right claw, it swiped at Pyrrha, but she barely registered it- her focus was solely fixated upon its ten eyes, calculating which one should be her target. Instinctively, she slid forward, allowing the strike to deflect off of a raised Akoúo. With a flick of the wrist to turn Miló back into a blade, she spun around and slashed at the softer, unprotected underside of the creature's claw, smiling in satisfaction as it screamed and retreated slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched it raise its other claw. "Jaune, shield!" she yelled.

He looked flustered, but when he saw the Grimm bring down its left claw towards Pyrrha, Jaune blocked it with his own shield. The creature recoiled in surprise, giving her a brief moment- _There!_

With a wide jump, she spun and thrust her sword towards one of its larger eyes, but the Death Stalker merely shuffled to the side, her sword clanging off the bone.

From behind them, Ren's quick bullets and equally quick footsteps caught her attention. Pyrrha ducked and dove to the side, allowing the boy to aim freely at the creature's face. Annoyed by the interruption, the Grimm reared its stinger back and stabbed the ground where Ren stood.

Deftly, the green-suited boy dodged the blow and jumped onto the stinger, firing at the joint between the glowing yellow stinger and the tail mercilessly. The creature reached upwards, but Nora immediately pumped a few grenades into its claws, preventing it from attacking Ren. Making a shield for its face, the Death Stalker brought up both its claws, pushing Pyrrha and Jaune away.

_Get the eyes, _she thought to herself, mind calm while her heartbeat raced. Flicking Miló into its javelin form, she stood, aimed, breathed in, out- _1, 2-_

And with a fierce yell, she threw the javelin straight through the monster's shielding claws and into its eye.

The monster screamed in pain, throwing Ren off its stinger as it flailed about. "Ren!" Nora screamed, but there was no response from the column where his body landed.

However, Ren had already finished the job for them. As the blond picked himself up off the ground, Pyrrha watched Jaune's eyes light up. She turned to look at the monster, finding the stinger dangling by merely a few threads of dark, bloody flesh from the end of its tail. Her eyes met with Jaune's, understanding flashing through the both of them.

_Get the stinger. _

"Pyrrha!" he cried.

"Done!" she yelled back, body already in position. She threw Akoúo, sending the shield spinning like a discus towards the monster- and with a light splatter of foul blood, it cut the creature's stinger clear off. She willed her shield back to her as the stinger fell upright upon the Death Stalker's head.

Without pausing, Jaune yelled, "Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora replied, looking at Pyrrha. _She wants a boost, _she realized, and immediately Pyrrha was kneeling, shield facing upwards like a platform. She braced herself under Nora's incoming weight as the lithe girl leapt onto Akoúo, grunting with effort- but despite her exhausted muscles, Pyrrha gathered her energy, took a deep breath, and jumped.

The blast from Nora's hammer whizzed past Pyrrha's ear, but as she landed back onto the ground, her eyes were still fixated upon the graceful arc of Nora's form. The orange-haired girl's laugh bubbled down to them as she hit the peak of her ascension, before she straightened midair, fired another blast, and spun head over heels downwards to the creature. Without mercy, she slammed the stinger deep into the Death Stalker's skull, the force of her blow sending shockwaves throughout the earth and finally shattering the edge of the bridge they stood upon.

The momentum from her blow caused their end of the bridge to shoot upwards, sending Pyrrha spiralling through the air, Jaune by her side, right over the creature's head. There were no more cries from the monster as the remaining bridge crumbled under its weight, eventually giving way and falling into the abyss below.

Pyrrha landed with ease, crouching. Right behind her was Jaune and Nora- and, as Ren stumbled out towards them, Pyrrha felt herself relax. They had done it, somehow. It was over.

But then, more gunfire and screeching caught their attention. Ren collapsed, still wounded from having the wind knocked out of him by the scorpion-like Grimm. Pyrrha turned and stood slowly, watching the other fight unfolding before them.

Upon the highest point of the center platform, Yang was pumping bullet after bullet into the Nevermore. "Should we go help them?" Jaune panted, finally getting to his feet all the way.

Pyrrha shook her head, although he couldn't see her. Her Aura was almost at dangerous levels, and there was no way Ren or Jaune could fight again for the moment. Rejoining the others immediately wasn't an option, either- their battle had destroyed all the main bridges. Getting to the other side of the canyon would be a challenge, and _not _one she wanted to take on while a battle was still going on.

_And, I'm curious about what they can do, _a part of her whispered. She had never seen such unique fighting styles as the ones displayed by each group member here- although she couldn't see all the girls very easily due to the distance, their unique colour palettes against the grey cliffs made it easy to find them amidst the battle. She let out a little sigh when she saw Blake standing proudly with the others. It was good to see she was alright. And, with four of them together, Pyrrha wanted to see how they handled their situation.

Suddenly, Yang leapt onto the Nevermore, punching ammo down its throat. Distracted, the creature flew straight into the cliffside, Yang jumping off before she could feel the impact herself. Weiss and Yang traded places in the blink of an eye, and Weiss summoned a beautiful, intricate glyph in the air, freezing the tail of the Grimm in place. It effectively trapped the creature on the spot, allowing Weiss to make it back to the other three.

"They're so coordinated," Jaune muttered.

"We weren't so bad ourselves, don't you think?" Nora chirped as she poked Ren back into consciousness.

Pyrrha ignored them, eyes trained upon the four girls. Using Blake's weapon, they managed to make a sort of slingshot, with Ruby's open scythe as the ammunition. It was reckless, but… Pyrrha had to admire the precision of the girls.

After a moment of conversation between the students, and some desperate flapping from the Grimm, they all released Ruby. She flew through the air towards the Nevermore, her speed cracking the bridges underneath her as she raced forward, her scythe's bullets propelling her further and further along until her blade caught the Grimm's neck and they crashed together against the cliff's face.

"Wow," Pyrrha breathed, watching white glyphs appear up the side of the cliff. With a slew of bullets, Ruby fired her way up the wall, dragging the giant body of the Grimm with her as if it was nothing but the lightest feather attached to her scythe. Eventually, she reached the top, and with a graceful flip and one last shot, Ruby ripped the Nevermore's head clean off its body.

The lifeless corpse fell amidst the echoes of the monster's final screams down into the cavern.

"Wow," Jaune murmured in awe. Pyrrha heard Ren (freshly awoken) and Nora hum in agreement, and she couldn't help but share the sentiment- it was clear that whatever their plan had been, the four other girls had executed it perfectly to take down the Grimm.

_She's reckless… but she's good, _Pyrrha admitted to herself, looking at the pinprick of red in the distance. Although she looked young, Ruby was clearly stronger than she seemed. _They'll all be good allies, if I can win them over._

Looking around, she felt her heart swell with pride as she took in the battered forms of her peers. Everyone had fought hard, and together, they had just done something _incredible. _

And then, her breath caught, and she looked down into her open palm. That was the first time she had ever truly fought alongside that many people. It felt… good. It felt _right. _

_Maybe teams won't be as bad as I thought._


	13. Of Chess and Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha has some premonitions.

Laws of Attraction

Nothing but silence was left in the canyon, and all they could do was make their way across one of the few remaining bridges towards Ruby and the others. The journey was uneventful, although the four of them held their weapons out along the way, ready in case another Grimm appeared. Looking at the exhaustion setting into the boys' faces, though, Pyrrha knew that any fight they had to face would be fought mostly by Nora and herself. And Pyrrha herself didn't have much left to spare, either.

When at last they had reached the other girls, the three were all standing before a set of stairs carved into the cliffside. "We found a way up!" Yang chirped brightly.

"Hurry up!" Ruby whined faintly in the distance from the top of the cliff.

Weiss huffed, "Shut your mouth and wait, Ruby! We're on our way, jeez!"

"Well, at least stairs are less deadly than those glyphs Ruby climbed," Yang added.

The white-haired girl pouted, crossing her arms adamantly. "My glyphs are plenty safe, you know. If your sister could figure out how to climb them, then it's pretty clear how good they are."

"Lay off my little sis, Weiss," Yang growled, eyes sparking red.

Pyrrha immediately intervened, holding her hands up between the two girls. "Now, now," she murmured soothingly, "you all fought wonderfully. It's time to head back, okay?"

The two girls glared at each other over Pyrrha's shoulder, but their expressions quickly softened and they began to climb up the stairs without a word. Blake ignored the inquisitive looks Pyrrha and Jaune sent their way, turning to follow the other two up. Clearly not reading the atmosphere, Nora began skipping up the stairs as well, leaving Ren behind to look up mournfully at the amount of steps he would have to climb.

"Time to go, I guess," Jaune moaned.

Pyrrha snorted at the disappointment in his voice and began the journey up the cliffside.

They climbed in relative silence, allowing themselves the time to catch their breath, eyes still trained upon the emptiness of the cavern before them. The steps were wide and rocky, making for a fairly straightforward climb. The further they went, the plainer it was to see just how much damage they had caused- the entire ruin was in shambles, less than half of the original structures standing intact.

Thankfully, they reached the top of the cliff without incident. The entire journey had taken the rest of the afternoon, as the waning light of the sun began to disappear over the horizon. In the distance, the remaining rays painted the sky pink and gold where the clouds above their heads began to fade. Everyone's fatigued expressions were only magnified by the lack of light, so they began to wander back to where the two professors had observed the initiation.

"Took you long enough!" Ruby said, putting her hands on her hips. Weiss rolled her eyes, grabbed the younger girl's hood, and began dragging her up the path. Ruby squealed, "But you said you'd be nice!"

Yang and Blake followed the two girls, leaving the four who had fought the Death Stalker to trail after them. Pyrrha sighed, the tension easing in her muscles. Now that the battle had ended and everyone was together, her mask slipped off completely, and she looked around at the rest of her peers. Everyone was walking in pairs, eyes focused upon their destination.

"Pyrrha… Ugh, I've got to say it. That was _so cool!_" Nora gushed, launching herself at Pyrrha. Her arms wrapped around the redhead's torso before she could say anything, the day's events clearly not having taken away any of her energy. "Hey, hey, Ren, wasn't she cool?"

Ren smiled gently, putting his twin blades away beneath each sleeve. "We have heard much about you. You are indeed strong, Pyrrha. I'm impressed."

"I'm surprised you didn't just take those nasty Grimm out by yourself when you found it!" Nora added. "Although, that _totally _wouldn't have been any fun."

The redhead blushed lightly. "You two as well. I'm impressed by your teamwork," she said, thinking back on how effortlessly the two had moved alongside each other.

"Yup!" Nora cried, squeezing Pyrrha even tighter. "We're greatest when we're together! But not like, _together _together or anything," she trailed off, but her exuberant joy was still burning bright.

Pyrrha chuckled, but it was weak, feeling Nora's enthusiastic arms crushing her in an death grip. "I'm- I'm flattered, really," she said, squirming out of the other girl's hold, "but Nora?"

"What is it?" Nora asked, beaming up at her.

"It's a little hard to breathe," she gasped, head starting to swim a little. Immediately, the orange-haired girl laughed heartily, letting her go.

"Sorry! Got a little too excited," she giggled sheepishly before running back to Ren's side.

She stretched, feeling her joints crack and pop back in place now that she was free from Nora's arms. _I was not expecting them to be _that _powerful, _she thought wryly. The girl's hug had been a little too excited, but… looking at the other pair who continued heading back to the professors, a part of her heart swelled up. Where Nora had hugged her was still warm, comforting. There had been no distrust in their eyes- only honesty. They were sweet.

_I actually did it. I think we're friends. At least, they still trust me, no one's been upset, and we all made it out alive. I've… never been hugged like that by anyone at Sanctum, either. _Overall, this was the best result Pyrrha could've ever asked for, and it warmed her from the inside out.

"I can't believe that all just happened," Jaune whispered nearby, startling her out of her thoughts.

She spun around to face the blond, who had been walking a few steps behind her. "Oh, Jaune! Are you alright?" she asked, forehead creased with concern. When he didn't respond, her face fell. "Did you get hurt after all?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm fine, Pyrrha," he responded. But, after a moment, he added, "It's just…"

"Just?"

"I just feel… kind of useless, y'know? I didn't end up doing anything back there." And he looked straight into her eyes, defeat filling his gaze so strongly that Pyrrha took a step back on reflex. _No. No, this was going so well, please don't hate me now-_

Because she had, whether she wanted to or not, shown him up. Jaune hadn't been able to take a single swing at the Death Stalker, since she had been so focused on fighting the creature by herself. Although she had listened to his directions, she hadn't let him handle any of the combat himself- the only thing she had asked him to do was _hold his shield up_. Nora and Ren had been much more opportunistic fighters, landing critical blows based on their timing, while Pyrrha had run the creature ragged… but Jaune…

_But I couldn't leave him to fight alone! _the stubborn part of herself insisted. _He doesn't know how to use his Aura, or how to fight, nor defend himself, no matter how much he likes to pretend. _A small sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the numerous examples of Jaune's clumsiness throughout the day. _He could've died out there without me handling most of the close combat- there's no doubt about it. _

But those thoughts spinning around in her mind left a sour taste in her mouth, and seeing the regret in his eyes only amplified it.

She reached out a hesitant hand to clasp his shoulder. "Jaune?" she called, pulling him forward as they walked.

"Yeah, Pyrrha?" he asked dejectedly, mind clearly still focused on it.

"You did something really, _really _important today," she insisted. "Do you know what that was?"

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and sped up, expression confused. "Well… not really. I barely helped at all- you and Ren and Nora handled most of it. I couldn't even _make it _to the Death Stalker without Nora catapulting me."

She couldn't help but let out a snicker despite her better judgement. "Oh, is that what happened? I didn't see it- too bad." However, she immediately sobered up when his eyes grew even more upset. "No, hey, you seriously did something valuable there, Jaune."

"Oh yeah?" he muttered, kicking a stone in his path in frustration. He watched the rock tumble off the edge of the path and out of sight into the canyon below.

Pyrrha jogged to catch up with him, taking a moment to choose her words carefully. _Don't screw this up, Pyrrha. _"You gave us a direction, Jaune. We were all bewildered, myself included. Who's idea was it to target the stinger and eyes?"

After a moment, Jaune cast a glance her way, hope shining in his face. "Did I really help with that?"

She nodded sagely. "Yes, you did. And I'm grateful you were there to come up with that, so thanks, partner."

A smile grew on his face. "…Thanks, Pyrrha," he murmured, punching her lightly on the shoulder. She giggled at how weak it was, but it was fair- it had been a long day for them all.

"That reminds me," she continued as they fell into step behind the rest of the group, almost at the professors. "What relic did you end up choosing? They were chess pieces, right?"

"Relic? Oh!" Almost surprised that he even had it, Jaune reached into his back pocket, pulling out a hand-sized object. "I chose this one. It was right beside Ruby's, so I didn't put much thought into it." Sheepishly grinning, he added, "I hope you don't mind."

"May I see it?" she asked, holding out a hand. Nodding, Jaune complied, and the weighty piece was placed into her hand. Standing it up on her open palm, she examined it curiously as they continued the trek. It was a golden-white rook, the castle turrets smoothly carved out of oak. She spun it slowly in her hand, discomfort suddenly gnawing at her. "It's… a rook."

"That's the one that can go sideways and stuff, right?" Jaune asked innocently, unaware of her discomfort. She flashed him a smile, but her eyebrows furrowed naturally while she gazed upon it.

Weiss overheard their conversation from up ahead, scoffing loudly. "Yes, you dunce, it's the one that 'goes sideways'," she sneered. Ruby oohed at Weiss' knowledge, leaving Blake and Ren shaking their heads in amusement. The pale, white-haired girl's expression turned thoughtful as she looked at the piece Ruby had chosen for their partnership as well. "It is interesting that they chose chess pieces, though."

"I wonder who grabbed which piece?" Yang speculated brightly. "There were some pieces already missing by the time we all got there."

"And a ton more still left," Blake added wryly. "Not everyone had made it to the ruins yet."

"Meh," Ruby shrugged. "We took care of the scary stuff- I'm sure everyone'll find their way there eventually!"

Ren raised a brow at her nonchalance. "It is odd that our first label is a chess piece," he murmured at last.

Pyrrha shuddered, an inexplicable chill running down her spine.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune asked, worry in his eyes.

She smiled awkwardly back. "Yup, don't worry about me!" But her words were hollow, and her mind was a million miles away. She and Jaune were the white rook piece. It was just something he picked up on a whim- yet, why did it gnaw away at her like this?

"Pyrrha, seriously- what's wrong?" Jaune's voice was growing more and more concerned as he noticed the lack of energy, of confidence, in her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled wide, putting more oomph into it. "I'm fine, Jaune," she repeated, more to herself than to him. "I'm fine. Just tired, is all."

"Ugh, tell me about it!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

Before they could continue speaking, they heard a loud sip from a coffee mug. Standing before them was Professor Ozpin, the very definition of cool and collected. In one hand was his trademark mug, and in the other, he held the cane which he seemed to carry with him everywhere. Curiosity piqued, Pyrrha stared at the hilt of the weapon, but couldn't make out the engraving. She quickly gave up and joined the little semicircle the students formed naturally around the headmaster.

"Welcome back, students," Professor Ozpin said, voice neutral. "I see you've made it back in one piece. Good to see you are all relatively unharmed."

"Do you _always _throw Nevermores and Death Stalkers at first years like that?" Yang asked, equal parts amused and concerned.

Professor Ozpin merely took another small sip from his white coffee mug, the Beacon logo glinting in the evening light. "No," he admitted, "but we don't 'throw' Grimm onto Huntsman, either. Miss Xiao Long, you've got to learn that the Grimm will find you, no matter where you hide- it's your job to be ready."

She grinned evilly at him. "Can do, sir."

He smiled calmly back at the rest of their little group. "Now, run along to the auditorium, and give your relics to Professor Goodwitch. She shall enter you in the system accordingly."

"Yes sir," they replied in chorus, wandering back to the auditorium. It had been a long, long day- any rest before nightfall would do wonders for them. The group obediently faded back into silence, savouring the safety which enveloped them away from the Cliffs, and headed out to find Professor Goodwitch.

And yet, Pyrrha couldn't stop herself from pressing the rook back into Jaune's hand, if only to get rid of it as soon as possible.


	14. Of Chess and Teammates II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha finally finds her home.

Laws of Attraction

The crowd roared loudly, applause thundering through the amphitheatre. It was mind-boggling, seeing the seats filled to the brim along the edges of the room, the floor flooded with bodies. Students, professors, and other staff members watched eagerly as the initiation ceremony came to a close, anxious to see what the incoming students had to offer. It was such a drastic difference from the opening ceremony they had experienced just the day before.

Professor Ozpin stood upon the center of the stage, the large projector screen behind him lit up with the faces of the freshman who had passed the initiation. Pyrrha stood anxiously in file with the other students stage right, biting her lip as Professor Goodwitch split the students into groups of four as they approached the edge of the stage.

_This is it. These are our teams. _Her palms were sweaty, and suddenly she was extremely thankful she was wearing her gloves to hide her nervousness.

She could hear Jaune nervously mumble beside her, "Oh, please don't make me go up there…"

Putting on a brave face, she turned and smiled at him. "C'mon, Jaune. We faced all those Grimm! We can go up there for two minutes."

"Yeah," he muttered, "but that's like… two whole minutes of people seeing how dirty my armour is."

She had to bite back a laugh, raising an eyebrow at his disheveled state. Absentmindedly, she picked a leaf out of his blond hair, eliciting a pout from him. "Well, at least the stage lights will hide some of the stains?"

"Oh, Pyrrha, you're not helping," he moaned, shuffling forward with her as the line progressed upwards. They were almost at the very front of the line, Professor Goodwitch standing just a few feet away. In her hands was her Scroll, displaying student ID pictures in groupings in order to find everyone.

"Miss Nikos!" she called smartly, gesturing with her riding crop at the space in front of her. "Bring Mr. Arc with you, he looks like he's about to faint."

"Yes ma'am!" Pyrrha replied, flushing at the sudden call. "Okay Jaune, let's go."

"But I don't want to…" he whined, but he allowed himself to be pulled towards Professor Goodwitch obediently.

"Where are the other two?" the woman muttered quietly, scanning the crowd of nervous freshman with squinted eyes. At last, she found who she was looked for. "Ah, Miss Valkyrie! Get over here!"

"Ooh, yes ma'am!" came the bubbly voice. "C'mon, Ren, wake up!"

And suddenly, Nora and Ren were standing next to Pyrrha, warm smiles on their faces. "We meet again," Ren said quietly.

Before Pyrrha could reply, her attention was caught by the group of four who was currently being called to the front before them. Professor Goodwitch gestured towards their placement, saying, "Do what they're doing when you're called. Stand at ease in line, don't act out. Understood?"

Nora gave a silly salute and giggled, drawing out a weary sigh from the instructor before she moved along to find the next group of people.

Looking at the other two, realization struck Pyrrha. _Wait… are_ we _a team?_

Professor Ozpin called into the large microphone, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." The large screen pulled up the four profiles of the boys as they walked awkwardly to stand in front of the headmaster, hands clasped behind their backs. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, let by… Cardin Winchester!"

The tallest boy smirked, and Pyrrha shifted in discomfort. These were the boys she had seen during the opening ceremony being rude to everyone, and as she saw the defiance in the tallest's (presumably Cardin's) eyes, she had a sinking feeling that the rude streak she had witnessed wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

But then, they were gone, the crowd's applause had died down, and Professor Goodwitch gently tapped her crop upon the first step onto the stage, murmuring, "Go."

Hesitantly, Jaune and Pyrrha, followed by Ren and Nora, wandered out onto the stage. Just as all the previous teams had, they formed a line in front of Professor Ozpin, trying to ignore the giant portraits of themselves being flashed upon the screen in a flurry of animation.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." He paused, running his eyes over the four of them. Pyrrha kept her face composed, but she could hear Nora shifting around in anticipation, and Jaune gulping nervously on her right. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

_So they must've picked up the other white rook before we arrived, _Pyrrha thought to herself. Amidst the commotion, no one had shared with each other what piece each pair had chosen, so it was surprising to see that they had all decided upon the same one.

Nora giggled brightly, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the orange-haired girl turn and give Ren an enthusiastic hug. It brought out another wave of applause from the proud audience.

Professor Ozpin raised a brow, but continued, "Led by… Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-led by…?" Jaune stuttered, looking around anxiously.

Leaning forward, the headmaster murmured, "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha felt a smile grow on her face. Although she wasn't expecting it, having Jaune be the leader of their team wasn't a bad thing, not at all- he was kind, approachable, and although he wasn't the strongest, it was clear he _could _keep a level head in battle. He also had no animosity towards her, which is something she was _very _grateful for. Looking around, she realized that Ren had his speed, and Nora had some insane stamina and power- combined with Pyrrha's well-rounded skillset, they could definitely become a formidable team.

_Plus, they're all so genuine. _That thought shone in her mind, and a wide smile took over. Mischievously, she punched Jaune's shoulder, much like he had done back on the Cliffs. However, he clearly was not expecting any force whatsoever, as the boy lost his balance and fell over, landing awkwardly upon his bottom. Immediately, the audience burst into laughter, with an expression of shock still sitting upon Jaune's face.

Pyrrha froze in shock as well, but he quickly flashed a rueful smile her way despite the blush spreading to the tips of his ears, so she let it go, grinning back. Helping him up, she felt an arm link with hers. "C'mon, slowpokes, we gotta go!" Nora said, smile reaching from ear to ear.

The redhead began blushing as well under the scrutiny of the audience and with the contact, so she helped Jaune straighten up and walked off the other end of the stage as Professor Ozpin began to call out the next team.

Upon the other side, everyone was whispering in their new teams. Team CRDL guffawed loudly in the corner, but the rest of the teams seemed subdued, nervous, and awkward. However, with the friendly arm linked with hers, and Jaune standing close on her other side, she felt comfortable… safe.

They turned to look up at the stage, where Ruby had just been named the leader of her team, consisting of Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Yang jumped up and ran to give Ruby a big hug, drawing more laughter from the audience.

"Me 'n Ruby are the team leaders, huh," Jaune whispered, looking at his open hands. "Leaders."

Pyrrha smiled, shaking her head. She bumped her shoulder into his (albeit with much, _much _less force than earlier) to draw his attention. "I told you you'd make a great team leader."

The flush on his cheeks deepened. "Yeah." He turned his eyes back up to the stage. "Yeah."

Nora finally let go of her arm in order to hug Ren once more, so Pyrrha simply crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one leg, and watched the rest of her peers get sorted into teams. A few of the final teams were awkward- no one had drawn the matching pairs. But, somehow, the rest of sorting passed without incident.

Yet, something continued to bug Pyrrha- there had been only enough relics for all the student pairs. Why were there any left over?

"As we all can see, not all of the pieces were taken," Professor Ozpin said at last. "Seven of the pieces were left behind- meaning that fourteen students did not make it to the end of initiation."

A few gasps erupted from the crowd at his sudden shift in tone, his voice dark and foreboding. "We warned them of the dangers of a Huntsman Academy. Although the testing for our school is rigorous, sometimes, true battle is enough to overwhelm students. And in these cases, we cannot allow them to stay here." Murmurs began to break over the crowd.

The headmaster held up one hand to lull the audience. "Do not fear- no life was lost today, however close some may have been. Every student who entered the Academy is safe, although their spots here are not as secure. They shall return to their combat schools, free to pursue life where it should take them- and if they should like to retry for our Academy in coming years, Beacon will always welcome those who are able to defend our future peace. Let us give a round of applause for those who gave their best efforts today, and wish them luck in the future."

A solemn clap spread over the room, as people stood to cheer on the efforts of the fourteen students who hadn't made it past the initiation.

"We actually did it," Jaune breathed out as the applause died down. The audience began to file out of the amphitheatre, leaving only the newly appointed teams behind. "We made it through."

"Heck yeah we did!" Nora cried, pumping a fist in the air. "We're gonna be _so awesome."_

Pyrrha laughed at their enthusiasm, but something was still bothering her. Unfortunately, before she could add to the conversation, Professor Goodwitch's voice floated through the microphone. "Students, may I have your attention, please."

Now that majority of the guests had left, the teams all crawled away from the wings and stood in front of the stage. The prim Huntress looked down upon the students with an expression of boredom, with Professor Ozpin nowhere to be seen. "All of your belongings have been sent to your rooms," she stated. "From tonight onwards, you shall live with your teams. Nameplates are on the doors, and you have already been sent the keycodes to unlock them with your Scrolls. The uniforms you were sized for during intake have also been placed in your living areas. It is up to you to maintain your bedrooms, but be warned- quarterly inspections will occur. We do _not _tolerate filth here."

The students replied with a chorus of agreement. Raising a brow, she continued dryly, "I'd advise you spend the rest of tonight splitting up your living areas. Four years will be a long, _long _time if you do not learn to work together, both on, and _off _the battlefield." With that, she shut her Scroll and stalked offstage.

"Oh, I _told you it would be an eternal slumber party!_" Nora squealed. "Oh, this is awesome! Let's go, let's go!"

Ren nodded amusedly, waving to Pyrrha and Jaune. "We should try and unpack," he explained softly, pulling out his own Scroll. "According to the schedule they sent us, we have classes tomorrow."

"Gross, I'm all sore," Jaune groaned, but obediently, the four students began to follow their peers out of the amphitheatre and towards the dorms. Out of the corner of her eye, Pyrrha spotted a familiar cane and coffee mug duo standing off to the side of the large room.

"I'll be there in a second, everyone!" she said quickly.

Jaune turned in surprise, reaching out a hand. "Wha- wait, Pyrrha!"

But she ignored him, jogging over to where Professor Ozpin stood in the shadows of the amphitheatre. The man's face was cold, his eyes hidden behind the glasses he wore, still tinted despite the darkness of night outside the amphitheatre doors. "Miss Nikos," he said dryly, as if he wasn't surprised. "I've heard much about you."

Awkwardly, Pyrrha suddenly realized what she had done. Her legs had carried her over to the headmaster's spying form before she could even think about what she really wanted to say- and now that she was here, her mouth was dry, her tongue thick.

He watched her in silence, occasionally drinking from his mug. When at last she didn't speak, he commented, "You performed admirably today. It seems that your reputation did not overstate your abilities."

"O-oh," she stammered, bowing lightly. "Thank you very much, sir." Her mind raced, trying to figure out how exactly to put into words what she was feeling. "I didn't do it alone."

"Yes, well," he said, "that much was clear. It makes me curious what you _could _accomplish alone, Miss Nikos."

She stiffened at that comment. "What do you mean, sir? Isn't this academy, the teams system, all _about _working with other Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

He smiled, but she could tell that it wasn't reaching his eyes. "You're absolutely right, Miss Nikos. Forgive my rambling- I'm a bit preoccupied." When she didn't respond, he added, "As are you, it seems."

"Yes, well, sir," she started, holding her bracer with her hand, "I wanted to ask you something."

"And that is?" The man shifted, watching her with impassive eyes.

She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Well… why were those the relics?"

"Hm?"

Pyrrha sighed. There was no beating around the bush- the others were waiting for her, so she might as well just come out and say it. "Why were we assigned teams based on chess pieces?"

Professor Ozpin raised a brow, but a small, wry smile pulled at his lips. "Well, Miss Nikos, I certainly was not expecting _this _to be your concern."

"But it's odd!" she insisted. "There are so many things we could've used, like…" But her brain failed to supply her with any other tangible symbol.

He chuckled quietly. "You're certainly right. Chess pieces could've been replaced by anything. However, the numbers of freshman participating in initiation and the types of chess pieces fit, so I thought it might be appropriate." He paused, watching her carefully. "Is… anything wrong with that?"

She squirmed lightly under his gaze. _There's something not right about this, _she thought worriedly. "Well, not inherently…"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin took a few steps forward to face the stage, looking up at the large screen above their heads. It still shone, displaying the faces of all the successful teams which had formed during the afternoon. "Being able to play chess well can be an invaluable skill to an aspiring strategist," he said. "Each piece has its own role to play, and any loss can be noticed gravely. Do you play, Miss Nikos?"

She nodded slowly. "I used to, sir."

He smiled. "Then, you know that each piece has its own attributes, its own skills. Much like teams, each type of piece is able to work together, supporting others in their own unique ways. I was curious to see to which pieces all of you would draw."

"A white rook…" Pyrrha murmured, thinking back to her team's designation.

"White, merely representing one side of the battle," Professor Ozpin jumped in. "And a rook, one of the most powerful pieces. Able to play a support role for weaker pawns, or cover wide areas due to its range and directionality." He spun around, looking straight at her. "A piece that gains the most strength during the endgame."

She shuddered under his clouded, yet somehow direct gaze. She was familiar with the rules, and what rooks were capable of.

"Go to your team, Miss Nikos," the headmaster murmured at last. He turned on his heel and began walking away from her. "You've earned a rest before classes begin tomorrow. I look forward to seeing what you can do."

"Thank you, sir," she called, turning to stagger out of the entrance the rest of her team had taken.

Outside, the sky was lit up by the twinkle of stars, and the everlasting light of the crumbling moon. "Pyrrha, what took you so long?" Jaune asked concernedly as she jogged up to meet them.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled awkwardly, brushing off his worry the best she could. "I was just asking about… one of my old mentors from Sanctum! Yup, that's it."

Jaune pouted like a child, still clearly suspicious, but he didn't pry further. "C'mon, let's go unpack a bit."

She smiled, grateful for his tactful retreat. As they wandered back behind the ever-enthusiastic steps of Nora, followed by the more subdued Ren, she had some time to think about what had just taken place.

Pyrrha knew how to play chess, although she hadn't touched it for a long, long time. She knew what rooks were capable of, what their special moves were.

_So who will we be castling? Who will we need to protect?_

Who would be their king?

She didn't know.


	15. Of Chess and Teammates III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's bed is soft, her friends are sweet, and she feels safe.

Laws of Attraction

"Ugh, I can't believe that they serve dinner _so early!_" Nora groaned, stomping through the door of their dorm room the moment Ren unlocked it. "Why wouldn't they save any for us? I'm starving!"

The audible growl from Jaune's stomach clearly supported Nora's anger. "This is how I die," he muttered, staggering into the room. "I'm so tired. I'm so hungry. All I want is some food…"

Pyrrha patted his back comfortingly, although the guilt was evident in her voice. "Well, they _did _say that the kitchen near the front lounge is free to use, right? And it seemed to already be stocked up with some stuff. Maybe we can make something together?"

Jaune moaned, falling to his knees dramatically. "Can't… I'm too weak, just leave me…"

She sighed at his crestfallen expression, stepping past him to finally enter their bedroom. Four beds were spread out along the back wall, with nightstands between the center two beds. Each one had a soft mahogany bedspread and white sheets, neatly folded and pressed into perfection. The walls were bare, but the open window was large, the velvety red curtains swaying gently in the evening breeze. Shelves lined the walls, and enough study tables for all four of them fit into the remaining corners of the room, with a closet on either side. Multiple sets of uniforms were stacked upon each of their suitcases which stood before each bed, accompanied by a stack of textbooks, stationary and a free Beacon coffee mug.

Nora's expression of anger quickly turned to excitement as she saw her suitcase in front of the second bed. "Ooh, this one is mine!" Immediately, she threw her hammer into a corner and jumped upon the bed, bouncing exuberantly.

Ren didn't even blink, instead calmly moving to where his own belongings had been placed at the leftmost bed, beside Nora. "Take off your shoes before jumping," he chided without even looking at her. "Pyjamas would probably be good, too."

"Okay, Ren!" she replied, jumping off the bed. In a flurry of movement, she had gathered up her clothes, toiletries, and a towel from her bags, and was out the door, sprinting to the female washrooms. Ren paid her no heed, instead taking off his jacket, draping it upon the back of a chair, and grabbing his own toiletries to wash up.

Pyrrha found her belongings on the other side of Nora's bed, and quietly began to follow suit. The other two had barely spoken directly to Pyrrha and Jaune for the entire trip back, so absorbed in their own little world. It made her feel awkward- although she knew that they were really kind people, it was hard to not feel like the odd one out when the two of them clearly had their own pace.

"Do you think they're like… _together_?" Jaune's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not sure," she chuckled awkwardly. "Potentially? Nora said they weren't, but I think they're at least childhood friends."

"Huh." Jaune looked at the door, mildly impressed. "Well. Go Ren, I guess." And with that, he tiredly grabbed his own belongings and shuffled out the door, leaving Pyrrha alone in the large room.

All she wanted to do was collapse upon the bed, looking so soft and inviting- but she knew that it was probably better to wind down a bit for the day. Guilt gnawed at her alongside her hunger. If it hadn't been for her conversation with Professor Ozpin, the group would've likely gotten to the cafeteria in time for the last dinner call, but since she had held them all back, they had just missed it.

_Well. Might as well take a shower instead of beating myself up, _she thought tiredly, gathering her own toiletries. It had been a long, tiring day, and all she wanted to do was change out of her combat gear. She would have to put it back into the lockers at some time the next day, but that was a problem for later. For now, all she wanted was a nice, warm shower, since she couldn't grab hot food from the dining hall.

After cleaning herself up, she wandered back to their room. Nora was sitting cross-legged upon her bed, dressed in a black t-shirt and pink shorts. "Ren," she whined, "I'm seriously starving."

Ren sighed, buttoning up his pyjama shirt. "We should unpack a bit first, Nora," he said, setting forth to hang up his clothes.

Nora pouted but joined him without complaint.

Pyrrha suddenly lost her balance when Jaune walked into her from behind. "Oh, sorry!" she said, quickly scurrying to her own bed to put away her toiletries.

The blond smiled wide from the door and gave her a little salute. "No problem, Pyrrha!" he said.

The redhead stared at him, slack-jawed, before she began to giggle. "Um… you look comfortable," she snickered through her hand.

Jaune's head popped up from where he was trying to unpack his suitcase, confusion evident. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

She shook her head, stifling her laughter. He was dressed in a baby-blue onesie with large buttons on the front, the built-in slippers decorated with little pompoms. "No," she breathed, clearing her throat. "No, don't worry about it." _Except, why do you always look like a little kid to me?_

"Okay," he said, squinting at her suspiciously. He slung his towel around his neck (which drew another laughing fit from Pyrrha, because _wow, how did I predict this look on him so perfectly?) _before diving back into his suitcase. And with that, the four of them began unpacking their room, putting away their clothes, books, and other personal belongings. However, none of them were the decorative type- so, although they managed to finish an hour later in relative silence, there weren't any decorations set up. Nothing but empty suitcases, boxes, and the presence of books upon all the shelves proved that they had moved in.

"Ah man, we gotta decorate this place," Nora said, settling back upon her bed. Ren joined her, crossing his legs and sitting up straight facing Pyrrha and Jaune's side of the room.

As she had also finished, Pyrrha sat down as well, crossing her knees at the edge of her own bed. Jaune circled around, smiling as he joined her, facing everyone.

"Alright. Team JNPR, we are… officially a thing?" Jaune said, chuckling awkwardly.

Nora threw her hands up in the air, somehow still bursting with energy. "Guys, this is going to be _so much fun!_ Let's figure out a way to decorate everything, okay?"

"We should… probably introduce ourselves," Ren said. "I am Lie Ren, from Mistral."

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora cried, raising her hand in the air. "I'm from the same place as Ren, haha. We're childhood friends, so it's kinda crazy that we managed to be on the same team and all, but-"

"Nora," Ren breathed.

"Yes Ren?" she asked, turning her attention fully to him.

He smiled gently, straightening a book on her side of the nightstand that she had thrown into place earlier haphazardly. "Let them speak."

Pyrrha's heart swelled, seeing their interactions. Although she had already watched them from a distance the night before in the large hall, it was still just so… _cute_ to see how they spoke and moved around one another. Even now when they were off the battlefield, it was easy to see that the two of them had learned to move around each other seamlessly. _I really hope that one day, I can be a part of that, even just a bit. _The idea was comforting.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, from Mistral," she said.

"Yup! You went to Sanctum!" Nora cried. With a giggle, she hugged her pillow to her chest and added, "We told you, we heard lots about you!"

Pyrrha laughed awkwardly, unsure how to respond. _Am I allowed to ask what they heard? What if it wasn't anything good? What if-_

"Wow," Jaune said in awe, "you really _are _famous, Pyrrha."

"Well, no," she replied quickly. "I just won a few tournaments, that's all. Nothing big."

"Uh-huh," he said skeptically. Turning back to the group, he jabbed a thumb towards his chest, all bravado. "And I'm Jaune Arc! Nice to properly meet you all. I'm kind of a local, but I've been to Mistral while camping when I was a kid a _ton._"

It was quiet for a moment in the room, before Nora yelled, "We should build _tents in here-"_

"Nora, not tonight!" Ren said firmly.

Pyrrha snorted. It was as if Ren was her parent, constantly watching over her- and Nora played into the role just as easily, giggling and nodding. "Okay, Ren!" Leaning forward to whisper to Pyrrha and Jaune, she said dramatically in a stage-whisper, "_Don't worry. I'll find us some tents."_

The atmosphere was so warm that Pyrrha couldn't help but beam at the other girl, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest as well. With the action, however, her stomach let out a loud grumble, sending a flush across her cheeks. "I'm really sorry, everyone," she admitted, looking down at the pillow to avoid eye contact. "It's because of me that you all missed dinner after today."

Nora smiled, oddly gentle. "It's okay, Pyrrha!" Ren nodded alongside her, nothing but understanding in his eyes.

Jaune, however, was not letting go of it so easily. "Pyrrha, while I know we won't _really _die without dinner tonight, I have to ask… what were you talking to Ozpin about?"

Pyrrha jumped, startled. "You… you saw, huh?"

He frowned. "Um, yeah. You kind of ran over to him. Talking about a mentor, remember?"

"Oh! Right. Yeah, I was," she replied, but mentally, she was kicking herself for her awkward lie. It was clear to see that she wasn't telling the truth.

"So, what were you really talking about?" Nora asked innocently.

Pyrrha looked between the three sets of expectant eyes trained upon her, feeling her stomach sink and the unease from earlier rise up into her throat. "I…" She gulped, trying to force away the discomfort. Thinking back on her conversation with the headmaster, it was clear that he had been lying about _something _to her- and whatever it was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

But no matter how long she sat there, it was clear the other three weren't budging. Finally, she sighed. "Look… I was asking about the relics."

"The relics?" Nora asked, cocking her head. "What about 'em?"

Pyrrha smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. "It's just… I wanted to know why they were chess pieces."

"I suppose it was due to the number of students, and the availability of matching items they could use _as _relics," Ren murmured thoughtfully.

The redhead nodded, but she still swept her hair from her ponytail over her shoulder so she could examine her ends, avoiding looking at the others. "Well, that's what he said," she began slowly. It was hard to piece together what exactly she was supposed to have gained from her conversation with Professor Ozpin. "But, he also said that the pieces we chose could potentially reflect ourselves, and our roles."

"Roles in what?" Jaune asked incredulously. "What, are we in some massive game of chess now? That would be wild."

Pyrrha buried her cheek into the pillow in her arms, letting out a deep breath. "He certainly hinted at it. I don't really know what to even make of it, honestly. There was some talk of endgames, and how rooks are capable of support roles… it's hard to say what he even meant by it all."

"What's the purpose of chess again?" Nora asked, swinging her legs back and forth upon her bed.

"To protect the king, right? As long as he lives, you can win the game," Jaune said, although his furtive glances towards Pyrrha showed his confusion.

She smiled, although her brows were still furrowed, the topic unsettling for her. "Although some pieces hold more value than others, the king is definitely all that matters. Everyone else…"

"…Is expendable," Ren finished.

An eerie silence fell over the room, all four of the students staring awkwardly at their feet. Although she hadn't wanted to say it, Ren's words struck a chord in Pyrrha.

Jaune stood up suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "Ugh guys, who cares?" he cried, pumping his fist in the air. "We did it! We passed initiation!"

"Well, _duh _we passed, we're awesome!" Nora cried, jumping up and joining Jaune.

The blond nodded vigorously. "Yeah, exactly! Who knows what the heck politics are? For now, we should be happy!" Pausing, he reached out a hand to Pyrrha, warmth shining from his eyes. "What do you say?"

The orange-haired girl cheered, "Why don't we celebrate? There's only one thing to do!"

Pyrrha glanced between Jaune's inviting hand, and Nora's enthusiastic expression. "What… one thing?"

With an ominous glint in her eye, Nora grinned wickedly, pointing at Ren. "Ren… it's showtime."

Wordlessly, the dark-haired boy stood, opened up one of his suitcases, and reached inside. With a flourish and the most serious expression possible, he shook out a piece of fabric, threw it in the air, and held his arms out. Taking the cue naturally, Nora jumped behind him, sliding the fabric's strings around Ren's waist and tying them into a bow.

Spinning on his heel, Ren pointed at the perplexed duo with a spatula he had procured out of nowhere. His expression was deadpan, but his apron – a pretty pink which matched Nora's shorts – read, "Please do nothing to the cook" framed by two little pockets.

"What." It wasn't even a question- Jaune was just too shocked for words.

"I hope you like pancakes," Ren sighed, walking towards the door. "The next four years... We're going to be eating a _lot _of pancakes." And with that, he left the room, leaving an eerie silence as Jaune and Pyrrha tried to comprehend what just happened.

Nora snickered. "I like pancakes a lot, okay? Ren's real good at making them for me." Hopping to the door, she called in a sing-song, "Come eat and cheer up, okay? Otherwise, I'll eat them all!"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, who was just as shocked as she was. His eye twitched- the corner of her mouth began to curve upward. Suddenly, the two of them collapsed into their beds, crying of laughter. "What- the- heck?!" Jaune gasped.

"I don't even know!" Pyrrha giggled helplessly, the image of Ren's serious expression paired with the bubble-gum pink apron forever imprinted behind her eyelids. "I didn't think Ren even owned something like that!"

Jaune howled, "Oh, you _know _Nora bought it for him."

Pyrrha snorted, imagining how the scene of Ren opening it up for the first time must've looked. "Well, she knows Ren best, I guess. After all, 'do nothing to the cook' isn't exactly how those aprons normally go."

Jaune wiped his eyes, calming down after a moment. "Yeah, well… I think it suits him."

"Agreed," Pyrrha smiled, sitting upright on the bed. Out of the blue, Jaune's hand was back in front of her, ready to help her up.

"Look, Pyrrha," he murmured, still trying to suppress his giggles, "I know that you're worried about how this is going to end up, but…"

"But?"

He smiled, all earnest affection. "I think that we can handle whatever happens. Together. Team JNPR did kind of kick butt today, after all."

And with that, Pyrrha's heart melted. She took his hand without anymore hesitation, letting him help her up.

"Now, shall we mosey on down to the kitchen? See what treats Ren'll be cooking for us?"

Pyrrha chuckled, "You know, I'm pretty sure that they're probably done by now."

"Then I think it's time we get going," he grinned mischievously. And with that, the two of them wandered towards the kitchen, only to find a nearly comatose Nora, an exasperated Ren, and a stack of nearly twenty pancakes almost demolished aside from one last slice.

That night, with food in her belly and warmth in her heart, Pyrrha dreamed her usual dream. She was running through the trees, chasing Grimm- however, this time, the trees were from the Emerald Forest, the shimmering green ever-present even in her mind's eye. The battle went along swiftly, and by the time it was over, she had barely gotten warmed up. And, just as usual, people came up to her to praise her, to give her thanks. They were kind, welcoming- black shadows of figures speaking to her as if they had been friends all their lives.

Out of the blue, arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing tightly. She twisted her torso around to see who this stranger was- why were they so close to her?

The head of ear-length orange hair gave it away, as this newcomer squeezed her waist with so much force Pyrrha had to wonder whether the Grimm were really a force to be feared after all in comparison. Over the dark figure's shoulder, she could see two other people waving as they jogged up to her- long black hair with a pink streak, and a mane of shaggy blond.

That night, she slayed many, many more Grimm in her dreams. And yet, she never stirred into wakefulness even once. She had never slept so peacefully as she had with the three of them welcoming her home after the battle.


	16. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha takes the first phone call of many.

Laws of Attraction

The next morning, Pyrrha's eyes opened to a beautiful blue sky from outside the wide window. Rays of gentle sunshine washed the room with a bright, warm glow, the sleepiness fading from her body into simple contentment. Snuggling back into her sheets, she allowed her eyes to droop once more, burying her cheek in her pillow.

And then, a loud clatter resounded through the room, shaking her bed frame. With a yelp, she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. Staring at the door, she quickly stood, jogged over, and looked out into the hallway. Nothing could be seen, but a series of loud crashes and drills came from the room across the hall.

Pyrrha rubbed her eyes blearily, reading the nameplate on the other door. She hadn't taken the time to examine the surrounding rooms the previous night, after all. "'RWBY'… oh, it's their room?" she realized, the clamour refusing to cease from behind Team RWBY's closed doors.

"What the hecky is going on?" Nora moaned, sitting up in her bed slowly. Ren and Jaune were groggily getting up as well, but no one made any move to get out of bed.

Bringing her hands to her hips, Pyrrha sighed, realizing that all of them were more than content to stay in bed. "Who knows? C'mon, everyone, we have to go," she gently chided. "Get dressed in your uniforms. Brush your teeth. I don't know if we have time to go to the dining hall- I'll bring us some leftover pancakes."

"'K, Pyrrha," Jaune yawned, crawling out of bed. Pyrrha bit her tongue to stop her from commenting on her leader's slouched figure as he trudged past her in his onesie, toiletry bag in one hand and small towel- almost like a tiny blanket- trailing on the ground in the other.

Nora sprung out of bed, suddenly energized again. "Alright, time to go!" Ren nodded, slow but steady as he stood up, remade his bed, and primly began getting dressed. It was clear that he was _not _a morning person, as even Nora's light babbling didn't phase him.

_This is going to be an interesting few years. _With a wry smile on her face, Pyrrha began getting ready for the day, putting aside her curiosity about whatever was going on in the opposite room.

After half an hour, the group was reassembled and enjoying some reheated pancakes. Nora was eagerly talking about what they were going to learn that day with food flying out of her mouth. Ren ate in relative silence, still fairly deadpan from the slow morning start. Jaune, on the other hand, was looking greener by the minute. "Hey, Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

He let out a nervous giggle. "Me? Pfft, no. I'm fine, everything's fine." But his face said that no, everything was _not _fine.

Pyrrha sighed, but didn't pry. Instead, she simply collected everyone's plates and stacked them up on a desk, making a mental note to go wash them later that day. With their meal over, though, the sounds of banging and drilling from Team RWBY's room were even more prevalent.

"Ooh, I have to know what's going on!" Nora yelled, jumping up and peeking out the door. "Why are they so loud?"

Pyrrha had to admit that she was curious, too- so, the rest of them simply stacked themselves above and below Nora to look into the hallway. Suddenly, RWBY's door opened, and Weiss' shrill voice echoed, "It's 8:55, you dunce!" And with that, the white-haired girl sprinted out of the room and past the peeking four, the rest of RWBY looking out after the high-strung girl.

Ruby's expression was of utter shock, but after a moment, she said, "To class!" and bolted out of the room, followed by Blake and Yang.

"Class…?" Jaune muttered from the bottom of their stack, but the sudden shift made him lose his balance and topple everyone over. Pyrrha felt herself fall onto the soft carpet with a thud.

The panic on Jaune's face was only growing by the second. "We're gonna be late!" he squealed. Sharing a look, Pyrrha and the others stood up and began running to the classrooms. _I should get a large clock for our room, _she told herself absentmindedly, adding it to her to-do list. _Maybe I'll let Nora pick it. She really wants to decorate, anyways._ The group didn't have any notebooks or texts, but they had been informed via Scroll that they wouldn't need anything for the first day, so at least that was taken care of.

The classes that day were mostly another round of orientations. Each of the professors introduced their subjects before diving lightly into the material they would be covering, ranging from history, to weapons management, to tactics, and more. A few of them took place in the amphitheatre, and others in small, more elusive corners of the school, but the majority of their lessons would occur in the central school buildings where the Professors conducted their research and studies. With lunch being a small picnic hosted by the dining hall staff to commemorate the start of a new year for Beacon Academy, the students were constantly kept on their toes for where they were going next.

Finally, they managed to reach Professor Port's class right on time, concluding an overall busy day in a positive way. Although he did give her a wide smile and nod to acknowledge her when she walked into the room, it was quite a relief to see that he didn't intend to treat Pyrrha differently than the other students after their initial conversation.

It was a simple lecture on the different types of Grimm known to infest the local region, and the rotund man was more than happy to deviate from the lesson to add flavour text in the form of odd anecdotes throughout. Pyrrha paid rapt attention to every word. While Professor Port wasn't the most entertaining person, there was something so enjoyable about sitting in a large lecture hall. The room they were seated in, similar to most of their other classes, was full of rising seats and long desks set up like a mini theatre for the students to watch their professors- it was a vast improvement to the small, level classrooms of Sanctum. It felt like a real academy, and that sense filled her with pride.

The majority of the class was not so focused. More specifically, Ruby, seated in the front row, was having a grand time doodling and making faces at her team. Even though she was seated behind her, Pyrrha could see how silly the girl was being. It half brought a smile to her face, and half filled her with unease- Yang had explained that Ruby was two years younger than all of them, meaning that she was still so much more naïve. What hardships would she have to go through?

The one person who was clearly _not _amused was Weiss, the steam practically rolling off the girl in anger. Although Ruby had been more focused in the morning, it was clear that her attention was waning now. It didn't surprise the redhead at all when Weiss threw up her hand, volunteering to show off her skills when Professor Port asked for someone.

_I guess we'll get to see her Semblance firsthand, _Pyrrha thought, leaning forward in anticipation as the girl left to change into her combat gear. _We only saw her glyphs from far away yesterday, after all._

The fight with the Boarbatusk the Huntsman had procured for the class was short, sweet, and anything but comfortable to watch. The entire time, Weiss simply degraded Ruby for even trying to cheer her on. It made Pyrrha's blood boil, seeing the younger girl be constantly berated by her teammate.

At last, Professor Port called, "Class dismissed" and allowed the students to escape from their desks. Without even looking at the rest of her team, the white-haired girl stalked off, leaving the corpse of the Boarbatusk to fester on the ground before it disintegrated into dust, snub nose pointed high in the air.

Jaune scoffed at the girl's exit. "Jeez, what's with her?" he asked quietly. Pyrrha exchanged a worried glance with Ren, but neither commented, nor did they go after the girl as she left the room. Ren had to make sure Nora didn't wander off before dinner, and Pyrrha had someone else she was concerned about.

Before Team RWBY could leave, Pyrrha called out, "Ruby, wait!" as she ran down the lecture hall's steps.

The younger girl halted in her motions, her expression downcast. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and the smile she planted upon her lips was anything but genuine when she saw Pyrrha. "Oh, hey, Pyrrha," Ruby breathed. Yang paused at the end of the row, waiting for her younger sister, but Ruby waved her away to allow Pyrrha to speak. With a shrug, Yang and Blake left, leaving Ruby and Pyrrha some privacy. "So, what's up?"

"Ruby, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked gently. "That didn't seem very… friendly."

"Oh, well, you know Weiss!" the girl chuckled half-heartedly. "Always… always a kidder."

Pyrrha placed a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder, heart twinging as she realized just how much smaller the younger was- there was almost a foot between the two. "I, um… I know that we're all older, and that some people may have differing opinions on you getting into Beacon early," she said, struggling to find the words, "but…"

At her comment, Ruby sighed, slumping over slightly. "Yeah," she muttered, "I'm a real trendsetter, and we all know it."

Pyrrha squeezed her shoulder, getting her attention. "After fighting alongside you, Ruby," she murmured, bending her knees slightly to look the younger in the eyes, "I know for a _fact _that you belong here. Don't be discouraged, okay?"

It was only then that Pyrrha realized that everyone's eyes were on them- _the _Pyrrha Nikos, and the exceptional transfer from Signal. Raising her voice, Pyrrha announced, "You deserve to be Team RWBY's leader. Your plan was what helped everyone survive, and you were the one who took down the giant Nevermore in the end, _by yourself._"

At those words, a few of the eavesdropping students gasped, murmuring, "That runt took care of a Nevermore _alone?_"

Ruby's silver eyes widened, but Pyrrha maintained her grip, smiling gently at the girl. "Just know that I believe in you. I mean, I think Jaune was the best choice for JNPR, despite his… clumsiness- and I think you'll do RWBY proud. Weiss just… needs time."

The girl's eyes momentarily misted over, and she quickly threw her arms around Pyrrha's waist, much to the redhead's surprise. "Oh, Pyrrha," she cried, looking up at her with a wide smile. "I'm glad you're my friend."

Pyrrha froze, but quickly relaxed and returned the hug, albeit awkwardly. "I'm glad we're friends too," she murmured, heart pumping in her chest.

Suddenly, an orange head blocked her vision. "Pyrrha, we've got to get to dinner!" Nora said bluntly. "Let's go!"

The two girls released each other and nodded, stepping back as Jaune and Ren joined the group. "Team JNPR, I'll see you guys around!" Ruby saluted goofily, skipping off to find Yang and Blake.

"Bye Ruby!" Pyrrha and Nora called before the latter pulled everyone towards the door. "Now, it's off to dinner!"

Pyrrha chuckled and allowed herself to be dragged along, the warmth in her chest glowing brightly. Ruby- and potentially Yang and Blake, too- thought of her as a friend already. She bit her lip, thinking, _Is it acceptable for me to suggest it now?_ "In the dining hall," she began aloud, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hm?" Jaune asked, trotting to keep up with Nora's speed as she dragged along Pyrrha and Ren by the arm. "What about it?"

They turned the corner, and Pyrrha kept her eyes trained to the floor. "Um… where should we sit?" she said quietly, keeping her voice low.

Jaune snorted, confused by her question. "Um, wherever there are tables, I guess?" he replied nonchalantly. "I think most tables seat eight or sixteen, or something like that, at least."

"Jaune, run!" Nora yelled enthusiastically. "Grab us a seat! I need to get _food_."

Jaune waved a hand dismissively. "Meh. I'm sure we can just find Ruby and Weiss and sit with them."

Inside, Pyrrha was doing flips in joy. She was doing far better than she had expected for herself, her track record at Sanctum consisting mostly of awkward conversations and isolation from the other students despite all her efforts. _Maybe Professor Ozpin only chooses certain people to enter Beacon? I wonder if that's why everyone seems so nice so far. _However, her thoughts immediately soured, flashing to Team CRDL and Weiss' aggressive actions earlier. _If only he did- that would be grand. _

"Do you… still think she's a 'snow angel'?" Ren asked out of the blue.

The blond stopped dead still in the center of the hallway, the other three pausing to watch what he was doing. Jaune's face immediately turned purple, eyes bugging out in embarrassment. "Who _told you that?"_ he shrieked, voice shrill, eyes darting to Pyrrha.

Suddenly, a beeping from her pocket saved her from answering (although no, she was pretty sure Yang had been the one to tell Nora and Ren about that little incident). She pulled her Scroll from her blazer pocket, clicking it open to check her messages. There was one new text, the icon flashing brightly to indicate the sender.

_Mother. _Her good mood was immediately gone, instead replaced by a sinking dread in the pit of her stomach. Tentatively, she opened the message. It was only one word- "Call."

She raised her eyes to her teammates, plastering a smile on her face to ease the concerned looks the others were giving her. "Jaune, could you save me a little bit of food?" she asked, keeping her voice bright. "I have to go call. My mother, she… gets worried when I don't call her often."

Something in Ren and Nora's eyes flickered, the two sharing a look. Jaune opened his mouth to speak, but Nora grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away before he could say a word. "I'll make sure Nora doesn't steal your dinner," Ren commented lightly, turning to follow the other two.

Pyrrha watched her teammates go, sighing heavily. _And dinner was sounding so lovely, too, _she thought tiredly to herself. Taking the next turn, she began jogging towards the library, where they had free-to-use CCTS visual booths.

The library was practically empty, as it was dinnertime, and the first day of classes, to boot. She smiled respectfully at the prim librarian as she approached. "Would I be able to make a call to Mistral?" she asked politely.

The elder woman nodded, eyes friendly despite her rigid posture and utterly tidy appearance. "Of course! Where would you like to address the call?"

She quickly tapped her Scroll to bring up her mother's contact information, scanning it over to the librarian's terminal. Immediately, the woman plugged in the correct area code, then pointed with her pen, "Third terminal. Try not to be too long- we wouldn't want you to miss your meals."

Pyrrha nodded, briskly heading over to the terminal. The wide screen was much smaller than the ones available for use in the CCT Towers, but she didn't feel like wandering over to the separate building at the moment. The library terminals would have to do.

Taking a seat before the holographic monitor, she ensured that she was the epitome of composed, allowing the anxiety to wash away. She straightened her back, held her chest high, fixed her hair, and put on a polite smile. Her mother expected a positive report, after all. Anything else wouldn't end well.

After a few moments, the stern face she remembered appeared upon the screen, face painted stiffly into a picture of a loving mother. "Hello, mother," she said quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Pyrrha," her mother responded warmly, pencil-thin eyebrow raised. "Is there anyone around you right now?"

Pyrrha let out a little sigh. "No, mother."

"Good." Suddenly, the calm was ripped away from her mother's face, tone shifting in the blink of an eye. "So, would you like to tell me what happened yesterday?"

She gulped, balling her hands upon her knees below the table where her mother couldn't see. "The Beacon Initiation took place. I was one of the successful participants-"

"One of your old teachers at Sanctum watched the highlights and the closing ceremony," the elder woman cut in. "He tells me that you are not the leader of your team."

"Mother-" Pyrrha tried, but her mother was not paying any attention.

"While I would not mind you being in the backseat during a mission with, let's say, established Huntsman," she said bluntly, "it's disappointing to see that you showed less initiative than a boy who, I've been told, lacks any and all talent for combat."

"Look, mother, being the leader isn't my-"

"You are Pyrrha Nikos," the woman said, frigid voice sending chills up her spine. "You _will _do Mistral proud. You _will _do _me _proud. And if you do not…" She trailed off, but Pyrrha knew exactly what she wanted to say.

_And if you do not, then what good are you?_

Her mother clicked her tongue, annoyed. "Honestly, do you have any idea how frustrating it is, knowing that despite all your talent, you can never use them when it's an opportune time? Gods, you're just like your father-"

"Is there anything else, mother?" Pyrrha interrupted, staring hard at the ribbing in her nylons, the pleating of her skirt- anything to avoid eye contact, avoid seeing the shame, the disappointment, in her mother's eyes. "Anything else?"

"…don't make another mistake. You are not there to be frivolous, Pyrrha," her mother said at last. What expression she wore now, Pyrrha couldn't say- her eyes were still focused upon her lap. "You are there to become the best Huntress in the world, like I always knew you would. Don't disappoint me again."

"Yes, mother," she said, keeping her voice level.

Her mother was silent for a moment, before letting out a long, heavy sigh. The icy disdain which had filled her voice eased, just a little, replaced by something more akin to rueful regret. "Look, Pyrrha, about your father-"

"I have to go for dinner, mother," Pyrrha said quietly. "They don't serve it for long, and they don't wait for anyone. In the future, it would be ideal if you contacted me later in the evening, after daily duties are over."

Her mother paused, running her fingers through her short-cropped auburn hair. "Noted. I shall be busy for the next few weeks- in the meantime, think about what you're really trying to do. Do not make another childish mistake with that hesitation of yours, Pyrrha." And with that, her mother ended the call, and Pyrrha was left to sit in the quiet library for a few minutes of calm. She simply caught her breath, chest heaving as she tried to wrangle her face back into an expression of neutrality.

_No one needs to know. _And with that thought repeating like a mantra in her mind, she breathed in, out, in, out- _1, 2-_

And she stood up, face bright, mask in place. She waved to the prim librarian as she left, the elder woman returning the smile without hesitation nor concern. However, her footsteps did not lead her to the dining hall, as she had promised the rest of JNPR.

_But I've made friends, mother, _she thought to herself numbly as she wandered back to the dormitory. Pyrrha wasn't in the mood to sit at a table and continue to put on a smile, although every fiber of her being wanted to rejoin everyone, so desperately. _I've made friends. They talk to me. They haven't abandoned me, nor have they tried to use me yet. This is the first time anyone at a combat school has honestly wanted to be my friend._

_Why can't you be proud of that?_

But Pyrrha knew the answer, and no matter how many years had passed since she had first heard it, she still did not like it.


	17. School Days II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's weapons tell a story. Pyrrha's weapons mean more than anyone knows.

Laws of Attraction

Professor Oobleck was a strange man, to say the least. Pyrrha couldn't help but feel exhausted just watching the tall, lanky figure zip around the classroom, constantly sipping espresso shots and shuddering from the caffeine overdose. From behind his large, round glasses, she could see his eyes darting at every student eerily as he spoke, words running past her ears before she could even comprehend them. His unkempt appearance and odd hairstyle only added to his eccentricities, making her head spin as he ran around her to talk to individual students.

As the penultimate class for the first week of the school year, the tension in the air was high. Although all of the lectures previous had been nothing but theory, history, and relentless quizzes upon the Huntsman Code of Conduct, these last two lectures were to be dedicated to what all the students had come to Beacon for- weapons and combat training.

"Alright, settle down, students! Settle down!" the professor called, drinking his umpteenth espresso shot of the afternoon, jumping around the classroom while the students got settled. "Today's class is about your weapons! Weapon classes! Weapon ranges! Utilities, strategies, more! Now, I'm going to need everyone to keep quiet! Sit down! Have a seat, everyone!" Every word out of his mouth was louder and faster than the last, disorienting more than a few of the students.

Pyrrha gingerly took her seat between Jaune and Nora, rearranging her red sash to make it more comfortable. As they were all heading straight to the amphitheatre afterwards, they were already dressed in their combat gear, ready to go. She pulled out her notebook and pen, adjusted her circlet, and placed Miló and Akoúo upon the long desk, alongside Jaune's sword and shield and Nora's hammer.

Professor Oobleck continued, "I hope you have all been seated in your teams! Make sure all your weapons are where I can see them, and be ready- I shall call out some of you to demonstrate your skills!"

A low murmur of, "I'm happy to help, if I can cream some of _these _losers," came from the back. Immediately uneasy, Pyrrha swivelled in her seat, only to see Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush snickering in the back row of the lecture hall with their team.

She groaned. _Not if _I _show you how to use your weapon, first, _she thought darkly. The only blip upon her otherwise peaceful first few days at Beacon had been none other than Team CRDL, the four boys she had first scene during the opening ceremony. True to form, they had done nothing but cause trouble and be disrespectful to the other students, both freshmen and seniors alike. It was so frustrating for her- why in the world would students privileged enough to attend Beacon Academy display such poor attitudes? Even Weiss had mellowed out after the first day, apparently having come to terms with Ruby's leadership.

She clenched her fist, but turned back to the front- no matter how uncomfortable they made her, there was no point acknowledging them. Letting out a sigh, she crossed her legs, waiting for the lesson to begin.

However, a touch on her arm caught her attention. Startled, she turned to look at Nora, worry creasing the normally bubbly girl's brow. "Are you okay, Pyrrha?" she asked, uncharacteristically timid.

A part of Pyrrha melted at her concern. After the phone call with her mother the first day, JNPR had found her doing their readings for the next day's lectures in bed. She had smiled and played it off, but all three of them had known that something bad had happened.

And yet, none of them had brought it up. Even Jaune, who normally never hesitated to dive deeper into a conversation, had realized that her smile had been fake, her heart wounded.

Instead of asking for details, Ren had brought her pancakes in bed, and Nora, tea. Jaune had given her a little smile, a warm hug, and had lovingly called her a nerd for studying while taking away the dishes. All of which had occurred without her ever needing to utter a word.

It had been the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Pyrrha awkwardly reached up, grabbing Nora's hand which still rested upon her arm. Squeezing it comfortingly, she said, "I'm fine, Nora. Thanks."

The smile returned to Nora's face, eyes creasing happily at the corners as she chirped, "Of course!" And then, the girl turned to face Ren and continued babbling excitedly as if nothing had ever happened.

Pyrrha watched the two, a wry grin growing. _How did I end up with these people? I don't deserve them._

"If everyone is ready," Professor Oobleck announced, grabbing her attention once more, "then let us begin!"

And with that, the lecture began, the professor jumping into a long history on the intricacies of weapons management and classification. Everyone only seemed vaguely interested, tired from the grueling first week- only Ruby showed any enthusiasm, her silvery eyes shining with joy as she looked at the presented weapons intently.

Professor Oobleck noticed her excitement, clearly. "Miss Rose!" he barked suddenly. "Come down here with your weapon!"

"Yessir!" she squealed, grabbing her compacted scythe and skipping down to the front.

The professor tapped the smooth, gleaming red metal. "We are now moving on to wide-range weapons. Explain to the class what this is, and how you use it."

With the most innocent grin possible, Ruby announced, "I present to you all… Crescent Rose!" And with that, she pressed a trigger, and the metal gears began to shift and morph the object into the large scythe Pyrrha had seen during initiation.

"Hmm, yes, I see," Professor Oobleck said. "Yes, good. Handmade?"

"Yup! Made this beauty all by myself," she grinned proudly, running a hand down the top of the curved blade.

The professor took another sip of his espresso, hopped around the girl, and suddenly burst into a heated discussion on the implementation of artillery fire in nearly all Huntsmen weapons over the last ten years, to which Ruby responded in kind. Pyrrha sighed as she watched the two excitable figures at the front slowly forget the rest of the class as the launched into one topic after another, far too quickly for the rest of the class to follow. While they spoke to each other near the podium, the rest of the students began showing off their weapons to their own teams.

"Well, I guess we can't say it's a surprise?" Nora giggled, shrugging. She lithely pulled herself to sit on top of her desk so Ren could take her seat. Jaune pulled his chair back, and quickly the four had rearranged themselves in their row so they could sit in a small circle.

"I guess we should explain our weapons," Pyrrha murmured, pulling her own weapons upon her lap. "This is Miló," she said, raising the compacted weapon. With a gentle flick of the wrist, she extended it into a blade. The fluorescent lighting of the lecture hall reflected upon the clean, shining red-gold blade.

"Ooh, neat," Nora murmured, eyes sparkling.

Pyrrha blushed. "It can also be a javelin, or a rifle."

"Classic, and tactically covers a range of combat styles," Ren commented lightly. "It suits you."

Her blush deepened, but she didn't respond, instead compressing her blade and extending her shield. "And this is Akoúo."

"Did you make those yourself, like Ruby?" Jaune asked, eyes wide with awe.

Pyrhha winced, her heart sinking in her chest. Without a word, she took a moment to run her fingers over the smooth surface of her shield, tracing the curved wave pattern which encircled the rim. She didn't like thinking back to when she had made these two, didn't like talking about it. Those memories were hers- hers alone.

Finally, she said, "I, um… yeah. I did. They've been with me a long, long time."

Nora's smile faded a little as she traded another apprehensive look with Ren, and immediately, guilt filled Pyrrha's heart. She didn't want them to worry- they had already bothered about her so much in the past few days. Pasting a cheery smile upon her face, she said, "Well, what about you, Ren?"

Ren gently angled his wrists downwards, the hilts of his twin blades falling into his awaiting hands. "This is StormFlower," he said, showing off the all-green weapons. The long blades curved around his knuckles and past his wrists, but then quickly flipped forward horizontally when he pressed a small trigger. "Our mentor helped me make them."

"Yup!" Nora chirped, extending her hammer.

Jaune yelped, "Hey wait!" as the mallet end whizzed past him, just an inch from destroying his nose.

The orange-haired girl called playfully, "Sorry Jaune! This is Magnhild!"

Jaune chuckled weakly, eyes still transfixed in fear upon the projectile barrel which still face him. "Yeah, Nora, I'm pretty sure we've all gotten to know your hammer pretty well. Now, um… could you please point the grenade launcher away from my face? I've seen this thing explode a lot."

"Oh Jaune, don't be so serious!" Nora chided. "I didn't make you fly _too _far with it!"

"The fact that it happened more than _once _during initiation still makes me sad," he pouted, but he didn't protest longer. Instead, he pulled out his own set of weapons, awkwardly setting them upon his lap. "Well… These together are called Crocea Mors."

"A sword and shield as well, right?" Pyrrha murmured, watching the blond undo the clasps upon his weapons.

"Yup," he said, but his ears were red, eyes downcast. "But, they're, ah… there's no gun component like yours, Pyrrha."

"Is it just a longsword?" Nora asked, confused. "That's not super useful."

"Nora," Ren warned, raising a brow. Turning to Jaune, he said, "It suits our team, don't worry. We're clearly more close-quarters fighters."

Jaune raised his face, but his skepticism was evident. "You don't say?" His voice was dry, disbelieving. "It's an antique heirloom, okay? My great-great grandfather used it." He idly ran a finger across the golden and blue hilt and guard. "It was cool in the Great War, I guess. Not so useful now."

Although this was normally her time to interrupt with a cheery comment to raise his spirits, the redhead was in no place to help Jaune's ego. Now, Pyrrha stayed quiet, her thoughts still dark and focused upon her own weapons. How long had it been since she had truly thought about their origins? How long had it been since she had remembered exactly how they had come to be, how much work she had put into them?

…or how many tears had been cried upon that metal?

Her focus was pulled back to the group as she heard the words, "I don't know what it really means…" pass Jaune's lips. "Sorry," she murmured, eyes back upon the group, fake smile tired but present. "What are we talking about?"

The worried glint, albeit more hidden this time, was still visible on Ren and Nora's faces, but they said nothing.

"Semblances and stuff," Jaune offered glumly. "Apparently Ren and Nora knew about them too!"

"Doesn't everyone know about Auras, Jaune?" Nora asked pointedly. "It's like… kind of the basics."

Jaune's pout only became more prominent. "Well, I didn't," he mumbled under his breath.

Looking around, Pyrrha quickly took in the other teams. Everyone else seemed so excited, so enthusiastic… and then, there was their team. Somehow, it was like a little raincloud had come to hang over their heads- the mood was so dull in their little circle, with Ren looking lost for words and Jaune beating himself up over his inexperience. Even Nora's normally bright atmosphere was nowhere to be seen, leaving the bubbly girl quiet and subdued.

_Oh god. This is my fault, isn't this? I should fix this. _Taking a deep breath, she let herself relax, closing her eyes for a moment to think.

Gently, Pyrrha laid a hand upon Jaune's shoulder. "That's why we're here, Jaune. To learn." She kept her voice calm and level, banishing the dark thoughts that had consumed her momentarily to the back of her mind. "And you're going to learn here, too, just like we all are. We're a team now."

Jaune paused, but finally responded, "But what about my Aura? I can't use it like you."

"But you'll learn," she insisted. "What did I tell you about your Aura, Jaune?"

The blond smiled weakly, a softness returning to his eyes. "I have a lot of it."

"That's right," she affirmed. "You'll learn. Give it time."

Jaune smiled, and with that, it was like the little rainclouds hovering over Team JNPR had finally disappeared.

"Did you hear that?" a snide voice interrupted their warm moment suddenly. "Little… Jaune, was it? Jaune, here, doesn't seem to even know what an Aura is."

Pyrrha swivelled in her seat, only to find herself face-to-face with the one bane of her classes himself, Cardin Winchester. The tall boy smirked at the disdainful expression she felt herself show him, then turned towards Jaune, who seemed significantly less confident.

"So, Jaune, is that true?" he pressed, leaning over the table. With his large stature, although he was standing a level below them in the rising audience seating, he was still easily able to get close to Jaune's terrified face. "You don't know the simplest things, do ya? What, did you bribe your way to get in here, then?"

On instinct, Pyrrha flicked her wrist and pressed the trigger on Miló, extending the blade into its javelin form. Before anyone could blink, she thrust the blade forward, halting it between Cardin and Jaune's noses so each of them were staring at the red blade.

Startled, Cardin pulled back. "What the hell was that, huh?"

"Do you have a problem with us?" Pyrrha muttered coldly, all the annoyance that had been built up inside her over the last week finally bursting free. "Why are you being so rude? Our conversation isn't your business."

Cardin narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, lowering his stance slightly. "You raised a weapon against me, did you?" he spat.

Before he could say anything else, however, one of his teammates- Dove- caught Cardin's arm. "Dude, that's Pyrrha Nikos, remember?" he muttered fervently.

After a moment, Cardin straightened up, his snide grin back on his face, all traces of anger gone. "Is that so?" Turning his attention back to Jaune, he murmured, "So, Jauney-boy, you've got the 'pride of Sanctum' protecting you, huh? That's a pretty lame thing of you to do. Can't fight your own battles?"

Jaune's face immediately flushed a deep red, but he couldn't get a word out before Cardin raised a gauntlet-covered hand, cockiness oozing from every pore. "I can't blame you, Jaune. You picked a good, _good _partner_._ But maybe… if you're good enough to lead _the _Pyrrha Nikos, maybe you'd be a fun guy to _hang out with._"

Immediately, a chill went up Pyrrha's spine. "Back off," she commanded, straightening her shoulders, Miló still extended horizontally in front of the larger boy. "I suggest you go to the practice hall, Cardin."

But Cardin was already gone, walking out of the lecture hall door before she could finished speaking.

Jaune stood, staggering just a little. Immediately, Pyrrha collapsed her weapon and grabbed Jaune, helping him stand straight. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

But to her surprise, Jaune shrugged off her help. "I'm fine, Pyrrha," he mumbled. "You didn't have to do that." And without a second look to the other three, Jaune staggered towards the door, Crocea Mors clutched awkwardly in his hands.

Confused, the redhead turned to look at her other teammates, but no one could form a response. Cardin had clearly been trying to pick a fight- why, they didn't know. However, Pyrrha's thoughts weren't on Cardin, but on someone else.

_Jaune… didn't thank me this time. _Her entire body felt cold, numb, as she packed up her weapons, nodded stiffly towards Professor Oobleck as she teetered out of the room, and walked towards the practice hall. _He always thanks me when I help him. I helped him, right? I wanted to help him. I'm his friend… right?_

But the look of hurt in his eyes told her otherwise. Maybe she was wrong- maybe she was overthinking it. She just didn't know, and that fact terrified her.


	18. Heartfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's ready to fight.

Laws of Attraction

The amphitheatre felt just as large and imposing, if not even more so, than the day they had been placed into their teams. _I can't believe it's only been less than a week since then, _Pyrrha thought to herself glumly, barely able to keep her expression neutral. The air was filled with excited chattering as they all made their way up the rows between neon-blue markers, trying to find the best seats to watch the practice matches.

That was what they were there for, after all- now that Professor Oobleck had given them their first quick taste of weapons classification, it was time for what they had all been waiting for- combat.

None of that excitement reached Pyrrha. Her eyes were trained upon Jaune's heels, and every few steps, she would hold out her hand and raise her eyes, trying to reach him. Unfortunately, he seemed to be lost in his own little world, the raincloud from the previous class still hanging over his head as he trudged along.

Nora placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Pyrrha," she smiled, to which Pyrrha smiled weakly back. Unfortunately, the wrinkles in her forehead felt perpetually engrained upon her face as she followed after Jaune, the blond refusing to turn and face her.

"Did I do something I shouldn't have?" Pyrrha finally whispered. _Was standing up to Cardin _not _the right thing to do? Should I have let him bother Jaune?_

Seeing how depressed he was, she almost felt like she should've ignored Cardin's rude interruption. With Jaune's broad shoulders so small and hunched over, she could envision it perfectly in her mind's eye- the towel-cape she had seen so bravely tied around his shoulders had somehow been ripped off, leaving nothing but a dejected child. And yet, she couldn't make sense of it. Had it been _her _fault that he was like this? What had she done wrong? Together, they had already established that he hadn't known about Auras- had it been such a big blow to his ego that the others had been just like her?

The orange-haired girl shook her head. "Maybe Jaune isn't feeling well?" she offered. "Either way, you didn't do anything wrong, Pyrrha." Unfortunately, Nora's eyes gave away every emotion, just as usual- and now, Pyrrha could read the doubt and uncertainty burning in her pale blue eyes. The answer wasn't enough for the redhead- how could she accept not knowing if this awkwardness was her fault? It gnawed at her, building into something that the redhead couldn't name, but somehow _knew _she needed to fear.

However, there was nothing they could do at the moment. The seats in the stands were calling them, and begrudgingly, Pyrrha allowed herself to be pushed into the front row looking down over the stage and projector screen. She crossed her legs, settling her weapons upon her lap, desperately trying to keep the anxiety down inside. Closing her eyes, she breathed, _in, out-_

And let everything go, placing her old, familiar mask back onto her face. Although the creases in her forehead were still visible, she knew that the relaxed smile which rested upon her lips looked natural. At least, that was what her mother had always told her, when she wore this same smile- _it was good enough for the press. _Good enough for class, too.

But Jaune still refused to look at her, keeping his eyes trained upon the figure of Professor Goodwitch waiting expectantly for the students to settle down. Pyrrha sighed internally, but kept her gaze upon the blonde woman- there was no point trying to speak to Jaune now.

The lights in the amphitheatre dimmed, and a lone spotlight appeared to highlight their instructor. "Alright, students, settle down," Professor Goodwitch called, flicking one long, luscious blonde curl out of her round, thin-framed glasses. Turning her snub nose up to look at the rows of energetic first-years, she smiled, prim and businesslike as always with her riding crop and pencil skirt. "You all know what you are here for, correct?"

A series of exuberant cheers and wolf whistles from the audience barely fazed the stern woman, the professor merely raising a bemused brow at the excitement dripping from the students. "Well, you are in the right place for that, after all," she began. "This hall will be your practice chamber for the next four years. You shall have controlled sessions here to master the combat skills you honed in your previous schools, along with learning to incorporate Aura protection, management, and Semblance use into your combat style to make you all proficient Huntsman and Huntresses." The audience was rapt, eyes shining wide in anticipation. She smirked slightly in response. "It shall not be easy, but follow my teachings, and you _will _succeed."

"Yes ma'am," the students chorused, everyone sitting at the edge of their seats. Pyrrha followed suit, feigning her own excitement, biting down the unease creeping back up into her throat.

Combat practice had never been very positive for her in Sanctum- what were the chances that she'd enjoy them here? It had never done anything for her, other than serve to isolate the redhead from other students further. _Breathe, Pyrrha, _she scolded herself, _it's okay._

Crossing her arms, Professor Goodwitch scanned the room. "You all seem quite excited." When a few students nodded enthusiastically, she turned, beckoning to the eastern wing of the stage. On her cue, a few shadows began striding towards the spotlight which was focused upon Professor Goodwitch, their figures unidentifiable in the darkness. Soon, however, they reached the professor, entering the light coolly to face the freshman.

Two figures now stood on either side of Professor Goodwitch. The first was a tall, slender young woman, dressed so fashionably that it clashed with the rest of the armour-clad room. A pointed black beret sat upon perfectly coiffed brown hair which turned blonde in a gentle gradient at the ends- however, the simplicity of her hairstyle was thrown by the sharp sunglasses she wore, blocking everything but a confident, strong grin on her face. Her entire outfit shone, from what, Pyrrha couldn't see- but from the distance they sat at, it was clear that in her heels and with the sleek black handbag hanging off her shoulder, she was ready for some business.

The other member to join the stage was a dark-skinned young man, red hair like a beacon under the spotlight. He stood silently with his bare arms by his sides, but Pyrrha could see two long, curved blades attached to either wrist, ready to be put to use. Although his expression was fairly neutral, Pyrrha couldn't help but focus upon his eyes which scanned the room- pure white, without emotion.

"Woah, who the heckie are these guys?" Nora asked loudly.

"Nora," Ren hushed her quietly, immediately causing the girl to cover her mouth with her hands.

Professor Goodwitch smiled wider, albeit more wickedly now. "Meet some of your upperclassmen, Coco Adel and Fox Alistair, from Team CFVY," she announced. "These two are in their second year of training- should you have any concerns, these two are an excellent resource."

The two calm figures by her side nodded nonchalantly, but said nothing, although the woman, Coco, gave the audience a haughty smirk when her name was mentioned.

Stepping forward to the audience, the professor finally smiled fully. Peering up at the intrigued crowd of freshman, still sitting upon the edges of their seats, she said, "So, to start us off- which one of you will be facing off against your mentors?"

And immediately, everybody flew back into their seats, pressing themselves as far into the backs of their chairs as they could. No one would want to face off against older students, especially not on the first day of combat training- and in front of the whole class, to boot!

No one… except Pyrrha. The redhead blinked as she looked around her, realizing how terrified the rest of her peers looked. She hadn't moved an inch, so focused upon keeping her mask on while watching the spectacle below that she had missed the cue. Now, sitting at the edge of her seat still, her heart fell as she realized just how many eyes were trained upon her. _Oh- oh no._

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Professor Goodwitch said invitingly, gesturing with her riding crop for the girl to come down to the stage. "Miss Pyrrha Nikos from Sanctum. We've all heard of your achievements, I'm sure- this shall be a fitting introductory lesson to the way we run combat sessions here."

"Um, no, I-" Pyrrha tried protesting, but the green eyes staring her down through wire-rimmed frames were not budging. _No, this isn't what I wanted!_

"Ooh, c'mon Pyrrha, you can do it!" Nora cheered, clapping her hands excitedly. Ren flashed her an encouraging smile, and Ruby and Yang clapped excitedly in the row behind them. However, when she looked at the blond sitting on her right side, Jaune still didn't meet her eyes, although he did now where an expression of slight curiosity. Forlorn, Pyrrha felt herself stand up, straighten her shoulders, and made her way to the end of the row, maintaining a pleasant smile on her face the entire time.

As her feet hit the stage, the only thing left filling her heart was a constant cry of, _What have I done?_

The redhead entered the spotlight, squinting as she adjusted to the brightness. Now that she was closer, she could fully appreciate Coco and Fox's imposing statures- Fox's arms were covered in long, angry scars from battle, and the glimmer Pyrrha had seen upon Coco's outfit had not come from rhinestones or gems, but from long ammunition belts, the rounds large enough to presumably tear through flesh without an issue.

Professor Goodwitch looked quite content with Pyrrha's 'volunteered' appearance. "Today shall be just a quick match- it shall be focused upon the use of Aura displays. Take out your Scrolls, everyone."

Complying, Pyrrha could hear the bodies of her peers shuffling while everyone pulled out their own Scrolls.

With a wave of her riding crop, the projector screen above the stage lit up, displaying the details for a new application. "Download this program from the network," she directed. "When you do, allow your Scroll to scan your face- facial recognition is all it requires."

The dull murmur of confusion rose slightly as the students, including Pyrrha, did as commanded. The app was easy to find, and all the access codes required of a Beacon student were on the projector screen. In just a few minutes, everyone in the class had settled back down, quiet pings filling the air to signal that the setup had been completed.

Before the redhead could protest, the professor took her Scroll, holding it up to catch the signal from the projection screen- and suddenly, Pyrrha's student ID photo was displayed along with a full bar labeled "Aura Strength".

"As a Huntsman, one must learn to be wary of your Aura," the professor began her lecture. "As you fight, your Aura will protect you- but at a cost. Checking on your remaining Aura levels is vital in preparing a proper strategy in combat." Strutting to the other side of the stage to address the other half of the students, she continued, "In these practice sessions, once your Aura is depleted, the match will automatically end. You are _not _to continue combat once your opponent's levels have dropped into the red zone. The match will also end should myself or any other supervisor demand it of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the group intoned, excitement starting to fill the air once more now that everyone had realized what was about to happen.

Pyrrha Nikos, versus upperclassmen who had already survived a year of missions with Beacon Academy.

The redhead gulped, not out of fear of combat, but for the audience. She didn't want to be singled out- why was this happening to her?

Unfortunately, Professor Goodwitch was not paying attention to her growing distress. "And with that, this match shall be a short demonstration of how the Aura bar will deplete, and how one can monitor that. Once Miss Nikos, Mr. Alistair or Miss Adel lose a third of their Aura, this match shall be a draw." As she spoke, she sent signals from Fox and Coco's Scrolls to the projector, their faces cropping up on the screen as well. "Well, you three. Take your places."

At her words, the entire stage lit up, completely blocking out the faces of those in the stands. Calmly, Coco and Fox walked to the other end of the stage and settled into their ready stances – Fox keeping his body low to the ground, blades drawn up to slash and shield; and Coco, grabbing her purse from her shoulder and leaning onto one leg, her confident smirk only growing wider.

Pyrrha sighed, closing her eyes. Her mask was strained upon her face, the anxiety almost like tangible bile in her mouth. Something about this was so, so wrong, but the sense of unease refused to present an explanation for its presence. But there was no time for debate, no time for a struggle- this was a match, and with Professor Goodwitch's expectant gaze boring holes into her skull, she knew there was no escape.

_You can do this, Pyrrha. You always can. _It didn't matter if she would be facing her seniors, as intimidating as they were- in her heart, Pyrrha knew that she would hold her ground. She'd never lost, after all. She willed Miló and Akoúo to her hands, shifting Miló into its sword form, placed herself in her battle stance, and breathed deep, in, out, _1, 2-_

And her battle mask was on, determination glinting in her eyes, rising pulse rate silenced by her will to win.

"And… begin!" Professor Goodwitch called, leaping back to the shadows as the match began.


	19. Heartfall II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha can't breathe.

Laws of Attraction

The moment the call was made, Fox was running towards her. If she didn't move quick, the match would be over.

Bending her knees, Pyrrha drew up her strength and launched herself forward, blade and shield ready for the incoming attack. They met in a blur of fiery metal at center-stage, the strength of his blows rippling through her body as his long twin blades met Miló. Before she could even react, he withdrew his blades.

Just as suddenly, he continued to strike at her, combining his jabs with an array of kicks and punches aimed at her stomach and knees. A few of his attacks managed to catch her, landing on her bracers and on Akoúo; unfortunately, his speed was hard to match at the start. Some strikes of his twin blades managed to mar the unprotected skin on her shoulders and cheeks. Thankfully, she never even registered the pain, as the cuts never lingered long enough before her Aura flew in to heal the wounds.

Pyrrha was unfazed. Throwing her whole being into the fight, she responded with blows just as swift as his, keeping her focus on his feet. Pivoting around his movements, she quickly learned his rhythms and soon was dancing around his lightning-fast blades, watching for the perfect opportunity to strike. A brief opening caught her eye, and she immediately brought Akoúo up above her head. She ducked and thrust her sword at his open guard- but just as quickly as he was there, Fox suddenly leapt back, pushing Pyrrha away. She lithely flipped in the air and landed low to the ground before straightening up once more, cracking her neck and straightening her shoulders.

Fox stood in front of her a few metres away, watching impassively with those cold, pale eyes. "She's strong," he murmured, barely loud enough for Pyrrha to hear.

However, her attention was quickly stolen away by the graceful form strutting up to Fox's side. "Is that right?" Coco drawled, tilting her sunglasses down momentarily to inspect Pyrrha. Although they were the same height, and Pyrrha was visibly more built and muscular that she was, the redhead couldn't help but feel the sheer weight of Coco's stage presence as the older girl propped a hand upon her hip, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Then this might be fun, huh?"

"No maiming," Fox said blankly.

The comment elicited a hearty laugh from the other girl. "Oh, of course not! I wouldn't want to do that on her first fight!" As she spoke, Coco began to stalk towards Pyrrha, handbag still slung over the top of her shoulder. "After all, I don't get to do these demos ever- it's always you and Velvet. I don't want to give a reason to the professors for not inviting me back." With a coy wink towards Fox, she left him behind, slowly picking up speed towards the redhead.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. _She's slower than him, _she thought to herself, watching the other girl break out into a sprint towards her. _She's fast, but still slower than him. I'll take the hit, then push her back. _She pulled Akoúo up, ready to block the incoming blow.

As she ran forward, Coco leapt into the air, spinning her bag on her finger before gripping tightly onto the handle. "Sorry, freshie," she called, and with an airborne tuck-and-roll, Coco swung her bag with all her might against Akoúo.

Instantly, Pyrrha regretted underestimating the elder. The impact sent shockwaves of pain through her arm, her Aura rushing forward and knitting together the fracture which had definitely formed in her forearm. The handbag was still resting upon her shield, weighing what felt like an absolute ton. Thrusting her Semblance forward, she willed Akoúo to maintain its shape, not crumbling under the immense pressure.

Shifting her weight, Pyrrha threw her left leg out in a spinning kick. Caught off guard, the elder was thrown a few feet towards the edge of the stage as Pyrrha's blow landed upon Coco's side. The brunette hopped backwards as she regained her balance, holding her bag back over her shoulder. "Ooh, she's still going. I like her," Coco giggled, voice sultry.

_How powerful is she? _Pyrrha gasped internally, marvelling at the other's strength. There wasn't any fear in her, though- with the strength of her opponents verified and the ache in her arm healed, she cast a cursory look at the projector screen. Barely a dent had been made in her Aura bar.

Unlike Pyrrha, Coco's bar had already been depleted from the kick farther than Pyrrha's had been. _She may be strong, but she's got no stamina, _the redhead realized, keeping her expression neutral. Her eyes followed her two opponents carefully. _This will be fine. _

Shaking out her shield arm, she took a step towards the pair. Fox was instantly before her. However, this time, she was ready- she flew backwards, triggering Miló into a rifle and pumping round after round into the man. He immediately retreated, dodging her bullets when he could and blocking them with quick swipes of his blade when he couldn't. While he was busy, she kicked off from the ground again and ran to overtake him, throwing Akoúo towards him like a discus.

Distracted by the shield, Coco lost track of the redhead's movements as Pyrrha threw her javelin towards the brunette. The elder girl was barely able to bring her bag up to block the blade, sending Miló spiralling towards the rafters.

As the discus flew, Fox held both blades up to cover his face on instinct. The shield rebounded off of him and into the air, just like Miló had off of Coco – however, he wasn't expecting another quick assault. Pyrrha landed before him, spun around, threw her hands to the ground and shot her leg up and backwards beneath his guard, her heel catching his chin and knocking the boy into the air.

Sweeping her leg in a circle, Pyrrha caught Coco's high heeled boots with hers and dragged the older girl down onto the ground with a yelp. Rolling forward to get out of the range of Coco's mighty bag, the redhead coiled her feet below her and shot upwards into the air, catching Miló as it descended from the rafters. Spinning the polearm in her hands, she built up her momentum and crashed the butt of the weapon onto Coco's stomach, knocking the air out of the brunette.

Immediately, Professor Goodwitch called, "And that ends the match!"

Pyrrha stood up slowly, catching Akoúo as it finally descended from the ceiling after rebounding off of Fox's blades earlier. She tucked away her weapons and sighed, allowing her shoulders to relax, the mask slipping off. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Coco's Aura meter hovering just below the halfway mark, and Fox's just past the first third. She had won the match.

Extending a hand towards Coco, she murmured, "Are you alright?"

The older girl chuckled, pulling her sunglasses off her face to look Pyrrha in the eyes. "That- was- great," she replied, trying to hide the fact that she was still wheezing slightly from Pyrrha's blow. Her eyes were shining with excitement and approval, and she took Pyrrha's hand without complaint. As she stood, brushing off her clothes, Coco added, "I'm impressed- you really _are _good, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha paused for a moment, wide-eyed. She had _not _been expecting the positive energy exuded by the cool, confident figure before her. "Well… thank you," she said sincerely. "I enjoyed our match as well." Leaning down, she grabbed the handle of Coco's handbag and picked it up- or, at least, tried. Although she tugged at the handle, it was almost as if the bag weighed a literal ton, as she couldn't even lift it off the ground.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Coco said bluntly. "It's too heavy for you. Too heavy for anyone, really." And yet, the girl picked up her purse without so much as a pause and slung the long shoulder strap over one shoulder.

The redhead blinked at her, but soon felt a smile growing in response. "I'll keep that in mind," she giggled, taking a step back.

As they stood together, Fox approached them without a word- but before she could say anything, his pale eyes creased slightly, a small, approving smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You'll do fine here," he stated in a low voice, his words warming Pyrrha up.

Coco waved to Professor Goodwitch, who had re-entered the stage again. "We'll be off!" she called.

The professor nodded bemusedly. "Watch your guard, Mr. Alistair. You should've been able to block that blow." Fox nodded sagely, so she turned her attention towards Coco. "Work on your speed, Miss Adel," she chided. "Clearly, your strength is unparalleled, but you're far from perfect."

Tossing her hair out of her eyes and slipping her sunglasses back on, the girl replied, "I'll keep that in mind." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off the stage, but not before slapping Fox lightly on his behind to get him to follow her. The dark-skinned boy's ears tinged red to match his hair, but he kept his face neutral as he followed obediently after her.

Proudly, Professor Goodwitch smiled at Pyrrha, beckoning her over. "That was an excellent display, Miss Nikos," she said, ignoring Coco and Fox's silly exit. "I look forward to seeing how else you can grow. Admittedly, I was not expecting you to take down both of them so simply."

Pyrrha ducked her head, forcing the same awkward smile on her face that she always wore during award ceremonies. "It was nothing," she brushed off the compliment. "They're both very strong, and I was lucky."

"Nonsense," the professor tutted. Turning to face the rest of the students, she announced, "I hope you understood the correlation between battle strength of Aura levels, class. Any questions?" When no one raised their hands, she said, "And that concludes today's session. Normally, these will run for up to two hours- look to your Scroll for future schedules. However, as this marks the end of your first week here, we shall let you go for the weekend."

The room erupted into cheers, but they were quickly silenced by Professor Goodwitch's raised hand. "Keep up on your studies and your training," she advised sagely. "If you frolic too much, you _will _suffer for it."

A slightly less enthusiastic cheer emerged from the students, and they all began making their way out of the room.

Turning to Pyrrha, the blonde woman said, "Enjoy your weekend, Miss Nikos. You've earned a rest."

However, Pyrrha didn't respond, her eyes transfixed upon the shapeless figures filing out of the seats, still hidden by the darkness, still blocked out by the stage lights which blinded her.

She couldn't see anyone- but she could feel all their eyes still upon her.

The moment she had slipped her battle mask on, she had forgotten about the audience, just as she always did- but standing there, now, she was suddenly overwhelmed by their presence, by their watchful eyes, their judging gazes. She was suddenly hyperaware of their voices. The students casually spoke to one another as they walked along, and Pyrrha was able to make out some of their words. "Did you see that?" "She really _is _that good!" "Well, who the hell does she think she is?"

_"What's the point of even trying to improve if she's already like that?"_

Her heart leapt up into her throat, and she tried to close her eyes, to breathe, to calm herself down- _just breathe, Pyrrha- in, out, 1, 2-_

But it didn't work. Her breaths became more and more ragged, chest heaving slightly, eyes glassing over as she dropped her gaze to the floor. Her palms felt sweaty, trapped in her long, elbow-length gloves, and she could practically hear the clanking of her greaves as they hit one another due to her trembling knees. Her head began to swim, and soon, all she could focus on was the eyes, the eyes _everywhere-_

_I'm going to die like this. _

The sudden helplessness which washed over her was indescribable.

"Jaune? Jaune?" she called out weakly, forcing herself to stand up straight despite the terror now freely flooding her veins. "Nora? Nora, where are you? Ren, are you there?" Because she couldn't see them, couldn't find them in the blinding light. She could barely even hear her own voice, over the roaring sensation that had suddenly overpowered all other sound in her ears. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, she trotted towards the edge of the stage, nearly falling down the steps and twisting an ankle in her heels.

But no one replied, the other students still slowly making their way out of the stands. She was alone.

_Just like always. This is what you get. _

She had never felt this level of fear, of dread, of sheer _terror _that was filling her up from toe to head. It was as if someone had turned the faucet that let out her anxieties _all the way, _and they refused to close it again. Her tongue was thick in her mouth, and with her head drowning in the sensory overload, she didn't know what to do.

It suddenly all grew to be too much to bear, and before she knew it, she was sprinting out of the amphitheatre, rushing to the bathroom to hide the tears which were so inexplicably falling from her eyes. In the distance, she could vaguely hear the others – Ruby, Nora, Ren – calling her from behind, but all she knew was that she needed to get away. Away from the rushing wind that echoed in her head, the spotlight- away from everything.

By the time her breathing had settled down and the tears had been wiped away, nearly half an hour had passed with her perched upon the edge of her bed, still in her combat clothes. Her entire body was numb, and weariness filled her from head to toe. In some part of her mind, it was driving her _mad-_ but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Pyrrha?" a soft voice asked.

Startled, the redhead looked up, only to see Jaune's concerned face looking at her. There was no longer any of the frustration nor resentment he had worn earlier after their encounter with Cardin. Instead, all she could see in his eyes now was concern.

"Hey, Jaune," she replied wearily.

Awkwardly, Jaune picked his way to sit beside her. She could sense his hesitation, his confusion. "We saw you run off. We thought you were hurt. I'm… I'm glad you're okay."

Her voice hitched in her throat. "I'm fine, Jaune," she whispered at last, trying to force a smile back onto her face. "I just… needed to use the bathroom is all."

"You could've changed your armor if that was the case," Jaune pointed out, but he wasn't laughing like usual. Instead, his tone was somber as he added, "You should've picked up your Scroll."

At that, Pyrrha pulled out her Scroll, opening up the screen lengthwise. Just as he had said, numerous missed calls flooded her history from the rest of Team JNPR. "Sorry," she said sincerely. "I was just thinking."

"I uh… I see," Jaune replied lamely. However, he didn't continue speaking, and the two of them sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Jaune groaned, dragging Pyrrha's attention away from the close inspection of her greaves she had been performing in order to avoid conversation. "What is it?" she asked, feeling numb, exhausted from the panic that had wracked her system earlier.

Jaune ran his fingers through his hair, stumbling to find the right words. At last, he admitted, "Look, Pyrrha- Nora told me that you seemed really bummed out after Oobleck's class. After, y'know, Cardin."

Pyrrha sighed, brushing her bangs above her eyes. The confrontation with Cardin felt like it had happened eons before, after the anxiety she had just experienced. "Look, Jaune," she murmured, squinting as she tried to recall the situation she had seen only a few hours earlier, "Cardin wasn't being nice to you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know, Pyrrha," Jaune conceded helplessly. "I just… look. I have seven sisters, right? No one talked about fighting, or becoming warriors- that was stuff that is only really done by the guys in my family. Every man is a fighter, but none of the women are, so I didn't grow up hearing about combat. And, I guess…"

Pyrrha glanced over to him, unsure of where he was going with his story. "You guess…?"

"I guess I was just really embarrassed, okay?" he finally admitted, swinging his legs off the edge of her bed distractedly. "I never realized just how little I knew."

The redhead relaxed a little as Jaune rambled on. _He's finally being a bit honest, _she thought, willing herself to focus upon the present conversation and not the terrifying incident she had experienced less than an hour earlier. "Well, that's why we're here, right? To learn."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, meeting her eyes at last, a warm smile on his lips. "I'll learn it all."

"Exactly. So don't worry about what others say, okay?" she added.

He let out a little chuckle, the first one she'd heard from him since the weapons class. It warmed her heart, just a bit. "Says the girl who made all of us worry so much today!" he scolded, throwing his hands up in the air. Hopping to his feet, he grabbed her hand and dragged her up as well. "Now go on, get changed! They're apparently serving cake today as dessert."

Pyrrha watched his expression carefully. _Is he serious? He's no longer angry? _A small part of her was still doubtful, still confused- why had he really been so upset about her interference? He hadn't explained that at all, and the concern still gnawed at her heart.

And the panic she had felt earlier… how could she ever explain it if it happened again? How could she ever _face _it, if it happened again?

_It won't, _she told herself stubbornly. _It won't. That was a moment of weakness. I can handle it- after all, I am Pyrrha Nikos. _

_I am Pyrrha Nikos. _

And yet, despite repeating that mantra all the way to the dining hall with Jaune, she didn't feel as comforted as she would've liked.


	20. Heartfall III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic disorders are real. Pyrrha isn't ready.

Laws of Attraction

Dinner was delicious. Her friends were by her side. Nora acquired a few tents for the eventual campout she promised in their room (no one asked how she got them), Ren began running cooking lessons for the rest of the students (which he promised to run the rest of term, as long as Nora got to eat the leftovers) and Jaune was finally able to enjoy a day without being teased for his general cluelessness.

But nothing was peaceful for Pyrrha.

Following dinner with JNPR after the practice match with Coco and Fox, Pyrrha had burned the midnight oil long into the night, researching everything she could. Countless medical texts lined the table she had monopolized, hidden away from prying eyes in the back of the library. Although each iteration of the journals held slightly different diagnostic criteria, she found the name for what had happened to her, of that inexplicable terror.

She had suffered from a panic attack- a lot of the symptoms seemed to match. And that fact was what terrified her, more than anything.

In her mind, she knew that she should talk to the others. All the guides and resources she found strongly recommended seeking help and learning to face her fears. There was no time to waste. By the time she suffered another one – _if _she suffered another one (_when, _she kept telling herself, her mind spiralling into what she felt was "the inevitable") – there might not be any chance to run away, to calm herself down.

Panic disorders in the world of Remnant weren't acceptable. No real mood nor anxiety disorder was, really – one either learned to cope with it, or they would face the consequences. They lived on _Remnant_, after all. Maybe in another world, where people had more safety and freedom, she wouldn't need to hold this much fear inside herself. But in Remnant… panic would bring Grimm. As a Huntress, it was a feeling that was _never _a good idea to have, especially lest it be on a mission. During battle, there was always a bit of tension- that much was certain- but nothing like what she had experienced. She needed to get rid of these feelings, these terrors, and _fast._

But, her constant focus upon her mental state wasn't healthy, either. She knew it all too well – the Aura tracking app upon her Scroll was constantly sending her little messages. Her Aura continued to hover around the halfway marker ever since the attack and it never improved, no matter how long she slept. With her Aura perpetually at half-full, and her heart growing wearier by the hour, the fatigue quickly began to take its toll upon her.

In Remnant, when people suffered mentally and emotionally, they were expected to handle it. Pyrrha couldn't help but shudder, swallowing the bile rising in her throat as she thought of the countless rumours she had heard about those who had lost their grips on their hearts, their minds, their rationality. In a world infested with Grimm, negative emotion was a weapon. If powerful enough, it could destroy entire villages, lead the creatures of darkness to the doorsteps of peace and incite endless bloodshed. And if it got to the point that one could not bear the burden of it all, then…

She didn't know what happened to those people who broke. She didn't want to find out.

It was a long, long weekend of listening to her Scroll beeping constantly, her Aura decreasing little by little.

The others were blissfully unaware of her self-diagnosis. Instead, Team JNPR and Team RWBY wanted to grab dinner on Sunday night in Vale to celebrate the end of their first week. There was a special shuttle that carried students regularly between Beacon and the rest of the city, after all. Why not use it? The group thought it might be a good thing, maybe even a tradition they could begin.

"C'mon, Pyrrha, it'll be fun," Nora said brightly, peering up into the redhead's face. "Apparently this place makes some great noodles."

"Yeah, Pyrrha, let's go!" Jaune insisted, pulling on her arm towards the waiting Team RWBY in front of the boarding dock.

Pyrrha grinned sheepishly, instinctively reaching for her mask. Unfortunately, she knew that it didn't even touch her eyes – not by a long shot. "I guess it might be a… nice change of pace!" she replied, but her voice was so deadpan that even Nora wilted slightly.

It wasn't like she was there willingly. Before she had even had the chance to refuse the invitation, they had grabbed her arms and hauled her halfway across campus. Oh, how she wanted to refuse.

She waved weakly at the awaiting Ruby, who was practically bouncing on the spot alongside Yang, the sisters more than a little excited to journey off campus. The petite brunette was clearly more enthused than anyone else about their upcoming adventure.

Suddenly, a voice broke through Pyrrha's concentration. A shiver ran down her spine, smile immediately freezing in place as her mind matched a name with the voice.

"Hey, freshies! Where are all of you going?" Coco Adel called.

With Jaune tugging her arm still, Pyrrha had no choice but to turn back and face the older girl. The brunette leaned to the side, crossing her arms in amusement. Behind her stood three other figures – Fox, they all knew from the demonstration, but the other two were fairly new faces.

"Who are they?" the tall boy in the back grunted, his towering figure standing firm behind the group. His arms were crossed, green robes so long that it was as if they were staring at a tree. At around seven feet tall, even Pyrrha had to crane her neck back to even look at him.

Fox replied easily, "Freshmen. We did the demonstration for Goodwitch's class, remember?"

"Not fair!" a tiny voice called from behind the giant boy. The freshmen's eyes were all drawn to a smaller brunette, dwarfed by the other newcomer, hiding behind his imposing stance. She peeked around him awkwardly, her tall rabbit-like ears signifying Faunus heritage. "But _we're_ supposed to do the demonstrations."

"And _I _asked Goodwitch to let me do it instead," Coco shrugged, nonchalant. "_You _need to save those pics of yours, missy. No arguing, remember, Velvet?"

The Faunus girl- Velvet- sighed, but didn't fight back. "You're right," she admitted, finally stepping out from behind the taller boy. "I'm Velvet, by the way. This is Yatsuhashi."

"It's a pleasure," Yatsuhashi said, looking down at them all with a solemn expression.

Coco waved her team over as she continued walking past the two freshman teams. "Well, wherever you're off to, you can't block the path," she scolded airily. "Move."

At her command, all eight of them stepped out of the way, allowing Team CFVY to walk past them into the boarding gates.

The brunette laughed at their immediate compliance. "Enjoy your night, kids! It only gets tougher from here." Waving good-naturedly over her shoulder as they left, Coco guided her team onto the shuttle without looking back.

Ruby's eyes sparkled as they left, tracing their figures with an excited squeal. "Ooh, how do they all fight? I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"Shut it, Ruby," Weiss instructed coldly. "It's unbecoming to jump like that. And don't you encourage her, Yang."

Yang blew a raspberry at the white-haired girl, causing Blake to just shake her head at the silly antics of the team. Nora and Jaune laughed at the other team's goofy nature, and even Ren was smiling.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was not. Her eyes were glazed over, Team RWBY's light banter filtered out completely in her mind. Two days since the attack. Only two days. Her heart was leaping into her throat as she listened to Coco and Fox's voices, and was immediately transported back in time, her mind's eye taking her back to the fight – the victory – the _aftermath-_

_I can't do this right now, _it dawned upon her, joined by the catching of her breath, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. _I… I can't. _

Tugging her arm out of Jaune's grip, she murmured, "Sorry. I have to call my home, I forgot. Enjoy dinner!" Without even taking the time to look at their expressions, Pyrrha turned on her heel and fled, bolting towards the locker room the moment she turned the corner.

By the time she arrived at the dark, large chamber, she was completely spent. Out of breath, heart racing, bangs completely mussed and tangled around her circlet. _If anyone saw you like this, you'd cover Mistralian tabloids, _she thought to herself idly, collapsing upon a nearby bench. The thought of the tabloids, of the media, of people watching and her performing and the way things _used to be- _

"Back when I had power," she murmured, letting her breathing settle slowly back into a steady rhythm. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, bracing her forehead against her clasped hands.

_That wasn't the same thing as Friday, _she thought to herself. _I didn't have an attack. I just… ran. _

Because that all she had done, really. She had run away. The moment she had heard the voices of Team CFVY, every part of her body had screamed to get away, to escape the situation. If she wasn't around them, then maybe the attacks wouldn't happen again?

_No, _she groaned internally, leaning back and supporting her weight on her palms, arms stretched out back. _They aren't the problem. _I _am. _Ruefully, she smiled, looking at her own expression in one of the mirrors lining the back wall, just as she had done barely a week before during their first initiation.

_How has everything changed so much in just a week? _

She didn't know the answer to that. What she did know, however, surprised her.

For the first time since truly being welcomed into Team JNPR, Pyrrha found herself longing for her days in Sanctum Academy. Back then, there had been no fear… because there are been nothing to lose. She had been attached to no one, she had answered to no one. But in just a few days, she had already found herself a small group of people with whom she had gone into battle with. Whom she had fought beside, and survived with. With whom she had eaten pancakes and been (almost) late for class and traded jokes and shared warm hugs.

With whom she had been _accepted _by, despite the baggage she was never truly able to conceal.

And now, it was she herself who threatened to ruin it all.

That thought shook her to the very core. "I can't fail," she murmured. Again, with more conviction, she repeated, "I can't fail." Shakily getting to her feet, she walked to the mirror she had been looking at earlier. With trembling hands, she fixed her hair, detangling her bangs from the chains upon her circlet. She fixed her collar, pulled her gloves up, readjusted her boots, and smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt and sash.

Straightening her shoulders, she closed her eyes, breathed in, out- _1, 2-_

And looked straight into her reflection, green eyes just as piercing and confident as she had always been. This was her battle mask.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos," she murmured, standing tall, looking down her nose at the figure staring proudly back at her. "And I _cannot _fail."

And with that, she swore her oath to herself. Never again would she feel that weak, that helpless, that powerless. If she had to wear her battle mask every day for the rest of her life, then so be it. It was what she had always done before Beacon, after all.

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

Long ago, she had been told these words by her own hero. She had internalized them, carved them into her very soul. And as she stared at herself, standing proud in the mirror- Pyrrha Nikos, in all her glory- she repeated them over and over to herself, shoving down the fear which still lingered in her heart, the nervousness which gnawed at her mind.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, and I _will not fall."_


	21. Growing Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha saves Jaune. Jaune hates it.

Laws of Attraction

For the first few weeks of classes, Pyrrha had to bite down the anxiety which threatened to resurface. Every single time a professor asked for a demonstration in front of the class, she was the first to instinctively hide herself away. She avoided all eye contact in class, even though she was invested in the topics- and although she wanted to participate, more than anything, the fear in her was too strong to bear.

What would she do if she faced another breakdown?

Despite knowing that avoidance behaviours weren't the healthy way to cope, Pyrrha couldn't help but run from the possibility of triggering another attack. She had a mission now. She had sworn to never react that way again, to never let herself fall. She was stronger than that, and she never wanted to feel that loss of her power- not _ever _again. While she was sorting out how to cope with her new anxieties, it was too dangerous to get into another potentially triggering situation. Not to mention that if the faculty found out about her meltdown, what would they say? Would they even support her career as a Huntress? Would they allow someone who had shown a weakness, one that could endanger everything they fought to protect, to join their ranks? That future was the one thing she refused to jeopardize.

So, for the time being, she lived her life quietly. Thankfully, her professors were content to let her learn at her own pace. Once in a while, they would speak to her before class about her old mentors at Sanctum, or about the previous Mistral Regionals in which she had competed- however, nothing ever transpired in front of the entire lecture hall. Even Professor Goodwitch hadn't called upon her to battle again, giving other students the chance to duel against various upperclassmen as a brief introduction to their training. She was never forced to be in the spotlight, allowing her fears to slowly fade until the attack was nothing more than an unsettling memory.

Jaune, Nora and Ren knew that something was wrong- and in each class, Pyrrha couldn't help but praise every deity that might be listening for blessing her with Team JNPR. They never asked why she had run away from dinner that Sunday night, only reporting that it was delicious and that she _had _to go there with them all the next weekend. It helped that after they had returned, her mask had been affixed and she had appeared to be back to normal- and yet, they knew. Still, they left her in peace, and she was more grateful than she could ever express.

_Even if you asked for help, would they even believe you? _her mind would occasionally whisper. _You're Pyrrha Nikos. You don't have fears. _

She could never find the right way to respond to that thought.

Once in a while, the same nausea-inducing anxiety began to bubble into her stomach. It always came without warning. One moment, she would be fine, laughing with her team- and in the next, her head would start to swim and the trembling would begin. With her heartbeat racing and her breaths speeding up and her focus falling apart, she'd grit her teeth and force herself to bear it because dammit, _why is the wind so loud in my head every time. _No matter what, though, she choked it down. Every time, she would pause, close her eyes, and still herself. Stand up straight. Raise her chin, bring the light back into her eyes, defiantly holding onto her sense of self. Just as she had in the past, she would breathe- in, out- _1, 2-_

But now, the actions were almost sacred, religious. They were imbued with her oath, her promise, her wish. She would not fall. And eventually, she was participating again, raising her hand and being the model student the world expected her to be.

By the time the seasons changed officially to autumn, life at Beacon Academy had settled into a fairly comfortable rhythm- they would have lectures all day, except for the second half of the week when they would spend their afternoons in combat training. As the leaves began to shimmer red and gold outside of the classroom windows, the first years dedicated themselves to laying the groundwork of their knowledge.

Pyrrha was more than ready to dive headfirst into the history of Remnant. She enjoyed the distraction- in academics, there was nothing that could hurt her, nothing that could bring her fear. She was safe amongst books. Also, it was an intriguing topic for her as a truly passionate future Huntress- there was no way to understand the present and better the future without learning about the past, after all.

None of the work was too challenging for her. It was comforting, knowing that despite the turmoil she had experienced during her first few weeks at Beacon, she was still as capable as always. Having maintained excellent grades at Sanctum as well, Pyrrha was able to set up a study routine that was more than enough to guide her to success. As Ren shared similar habits, the two of them were more than happy to drag Jaune and Nora to the library whenever they wanted to study.

"At least Nora might learn through diffusion," Ren always commented dryly whenever Nora settled down for a nap, head laying comfortably upon her opened textbooks.

Pyrrha always just rolled her eyes, watching Jaune try and hide his comic books. "Well, it's better than our leader," she teased. Each and every time, Jaune would pout as she replaced the comic with a set of notes and a pencil in his hand.

_This is what I've always wanted, _Pyrrha thought to herself each time, looking at her three teammates fondly. _They're by my side. I'm not alone anymore. _With each of their unique, interesting, yet loving personalities by her side, she knew that she had truly found the friends she had always wanted. Every time they were together (which, in Beacon, was practically _always) _her heart would sing in their presence. Life at the academy was turning out to be what she had always dreamed about.

At least, that's what _would _be the case- except that it wasn't. Not with Jaune.

Jaune, her first friend, her first ally at Beacon. Every step of the way, he was by her side, always ready to throw in a funny quip or to cheer her on. The pancake dinners the group shared after study sessions wouldn't be the same without Jaune helping her to wash the dishes, throwing soap bubbles at her while she tried to wake Nora from her food-induced comas. The hangouts with Team RWBY were made all the more lively due to Jaune and Ruby's friendship, slowly bridging the gap between the two teams. The study sessions they had wouldn't be nearly as useful for Pyrrha if he wasn't there, always asking for extra explanations. It gave her the chance to rehearse and test her own knowledge, so that she was always ready to go for class.

But that itself was the problem. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Pyrrha could tell- Jaune was _floundering _amidst the other freshman. He wasn't as prepared in combat, wasn't as well-versed in history, wasn't as accustomed to reciting the Huntsman Code of Conduct and other peace charters. He just didn't know how to _be _at a combat school, and Pyrrha just couldn't understand why. She had heard of how good his transcript had been- why weren't those skills transferring to his performance here?

However, when she tried to offer her notes or help him out in any way at all, the answer was always the same. "I'm fine, Pyrrha," Jaune would scoff, brushing off her concern and changing the subject before she could say anything.

And every time, she shut down a little, not knowing how to respond. _But you _do_ need help, _she wanted to scream, _can't you see that? I just want to make it easier for you. _For Pyrrha had never struggled the way Jaune did, even when she had first begun her combat training. She desperately wanted to make it better for him, the way that his welcoming support had saved her over and over again during her rough transition into Beacon.

These thoughts haunted her as October rolled in, even as she sat in a familiar class. Professor Oobleck's jittery voice echoed throughout the lecture hall, pitching unevenly as he sipped his coffee. She sighed, tuning him out to listen to what was going on with her team.

All four of them were seated in a circle, much like the first weapons class. This was supposed to be a strategy session, where each team could discuss how to work as a team- the professor had spent the last few lectures drilling the importance of team tactics into their heads.

Unfortunately, Nora and Ren looked just about as engaged as Pyrrha felt. Nora was idly playing with the hem of her skirt, giggling as she ran her fingertips over the pleats. Ren, on the other hand, was simply reading his notes, not even pretending like he was paying attention. The only one who seemed invested in the lesson was Jaune, the blond excitedly babbling about different team attacks they could perform. . He _loved _talking tactics- strategy tabletops were his forte. Of course he would be excited about this lesson.

Pyrrha sighed heavily as Jaune switched to the fourth team attack they could potentially perform- something about flowers? Her attention was constantly being torn between Jaune's tirade and Ruby's hyper voice a few rows down, the girl yelling aggressively about bumblebees and different rose colours. She wasn't exactly sure what either of them were saying, but she was too tired to care.

The blond suddenly paused, looking expectantly at the team. Before he could realize no one was really paying attention, the redhead sighed again, slipped on her mask, and interjected, "That… sounds great, Jaune. Could you explain it more?"

His blue eyes widened, and the excitement practically rolled off his body as he launched into a more detailed explanation. Pyrrha would normally entertain his longwinded rants- he always was so endearing to watch, so she always viewed his bursts of inspiration as a treat, especially considering how they had lessened as of late while Jaune struggled academically. This time, however, Pyrrha promptly stopped paying any attention. Her mind quickly tuned him out as her eyes flipped through her written agenda, internally taking note of all of their upcoming deadlines.

_If he showed this much excitement for the _rest _of our classes, _she thought concernedly, _then maybe he'd have a fighting chance at our midterms. But as he is now… _Her eyes leapt back up to him, still talking Ren's ear off as the black-haired boy ignored him pointedly. _I don't know if he can make it._

After what felt like an eternity, Professor Oobleck finally called out, "Pack up your things, students! It's time for your Combat Rituals demonstration from Professor Goodwitch! You'll finally be ready to store your equipment and learn to gain use of them at a moment's notice! Oh, what a remarkable day! Off with you, now! Hurry!" At his words, the entire class stood up, a dull roar filling the room. Tired chatter and the clinking of combat gear resonated throughout the lecture hall. It was almost the last class of the day, and they were almost free. The students were antsy, more than ready to finish up for the week.

Pyrrha followed the crowd, packing up her books neatly and walking to the door. Ren hurriedly chased after Nora while carrying both of their bags, as she was skipping out of the room without a care in the world- and without any of her books. Behind them, Jaune was still excitedly chattering away about potential strategies to no one in particular. His eyes were smiling with such unbridled honesty that she couldn't help but smile back, despite the worry that hung over her head. It had been a while since she had seen him be this happy.

Unfortunately, that joy was promptly crushed. Moving in the opposite direction to enter the lecture hall was Cardin. The taller boy's rude behaviour towards the rest of the students had only worsened throughout the month they had spent in Beacon thus far. Thankfully, he had steered fairly clear of the rest of JNPR, but Jaune was one of his favourite targets to mess with. At the start, it had just been a few comments here and there- talking about his confusion, his lack of knowledge about Auras and basic combat tools. After a few weeks, however, it had started becoming more and more aggressive- nothing physical, but still more bold.

With his gaze locked deviously on Jaune's unsuspecting face, Pyrrha had the sinking feeling that that all was going to change very quickly.

Just as she feared, as Cardin passed by Jaune the larger boy reached down, pushing the trigger of Crocea Mors stealthily. The blond yelped as the shield extending in the blink of an eye, the metal too wide to fit through the doorframe. With a thud, Jaune crashed into the shield, wedging it firmly in the doorway and preventing the rest of the students from getting through. "Come on…!" he grunted, tugging it in vain.

"Oh, good ol' Jaune," Cardin sniggered, walking past the students to retrieve his belongings. "Always good for a laugh. Well, good for nothing _but _a laugh." He chortled with his team, drawing the attention of everyone left in the lecture hall.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and quickly stepped forward, pulling the disgruntled blond's hands off of his shield. Jaune's face was completely red, and his gaze was fixed firmly onto the floor outside the classroom, shoulders hunched in embarrassment. In just that one second, all of his joy was gone.

With deft fingers, Pyrrha felt around the grip of the shield until she found the trigger. Collapsing it, she steered Jaune through the doorway, hands upon his shoulders as she guided him out. "Ignore him," she murmured. "He's just being rude."

"Pyrrha, let go of me," Jaune whispered.

She didn't quite catch his words. "What was that?" she asked, leaning closer.

To her surprise, Jaune shrugged off her hands the moment they were clear of the doorway. "Stop it, Pyrrha."

"Stop what?" she asked, taking a step back. "What's wrong?"

Still red-faced, Jaune hurriedly tucked Crocea Mors back at his side. "You don't need to save me like that, okay? I don't want it."

She frowned. "I didn't mean to "save" you, Jaune, just help you out. I know you don't like being put on the spot-"

"And what do you think you're doing right now then, huh?" Jaune cried, spinning around to look at her with frantic eyes.

Shocked, Pyrrha took another step back. Suddenly, she was very aware of the gaggle of students walking past them towards the locker rooms where they were meeting Professor Goodwitch. The students had all slowed down, giggling and pointing fingers at the two of them, their attention likely piqued by Jaune's mishap by the door.

And now, with Pyrrha babying him, it was clear that the looks in their eyes were almost mocking. "Isn't _he_ the leader of JNPR? Why isn't Pyrrha-" one girl asked loudly before being elbowed and lead away by her teammate.

Her breath caught in her throat, heartbeat suddenly racing, pounding in her temples. _No. Not again! _She immediately tore her eyes away from the crowd and back onto Jaune, steadying her breathing. Closing her eyes, she breathed slow- in, out- and the mask was back in place.

Over the last few weeks, she had perfected the art of shoving her anxieties into a little black box in her heart. In just a few seconds, she had poised herself once more. Unfortunately, those few seconds were all it took for Jaune to turn on his heel and scurry away from her, hanging his head in humiliation and leaving Pyrrha behind. She reached out a hand to stop him, but it was far too late, and she was alone.

"Y'know, Pyrrha," Ruby murmured by her right side. Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her skin at the tiny brunette's sudden presence. "You shouldn't do that to him."

"Ruby, you startled me," Pyrrha chuckled weakly, but her expression quickly turned somber, eyes turning back to Jaune's back, awkwardly loping down the hallways. "What do you mean by that?"

Ruby didn't reply, simply taking a few steps in front of the redhead. Suddenly, she twirled on her heel, clasping her hands behind her back. "Yang offered to do the same thing for me, y'know."

"What thing?" Pyrrha insisted, shifting her weight to her other leg. "I don't understand what you're saying." But as the words left her mouth, Pyrrha knew that it wasn't true- she knew _exactly _what Ruby was saying.

Ruby smiled gently, her large eyes so full of openness and warmth that it made Pyrrha's knees tremble, just a little. "People picked on me in week one, too. Sis tried to save me. I didn't want it. And I know-" she added, holding up her hand to stop Pyrrha from cutting in, "-that it was with good intentions, but that doesn't mean it's always okay." She paused, waving brightly at Professor Oobleck as the jittery man bolted out of the classroom towards his next lecture. "Sometimes, you just gotta battle it alone. Right now, Jaune's trying to fight his fight." She turned to watch their blond friend as he turned the corner, the dejection palpable even at this distance.

It was then that Pyrrha noticed how slouched Ruby's stance was as she watched Jaune leave. _She's hurting, too, _she realized at last, watching the younger in surprise. _I… I never noticed. _She had been so caught up in her own internal struggle and Jaune's academic difficulties that she hadn't paid much attention to Ruby's life, even though they ate all their meals together in the dining hall. _Could I have done something to help her?_

Bringing her attention back to Pyrrha, Ruby sighed heavily, releasing all her frustration. After a moment, she breathed in deep, and the large smile was back on her face. "But that's okay!" she chirped. "After all, Jaune knows that all of you guys- all of us, his _friends- _will be there if he needs us! He's just not super used to this 'leader' thing. Or this 'school' thing in general, haha. Give him time!"

And with that, Ruby skipped off down the hall, gleefully jumping onto Yang's back as the blonde yelped and squealed in shock. Pyrrha didn't follow her, however- she remained planted where she stood, brows furrowed, lost in thought.

_But… what if he's not strong enough to fight it alone? _Pyrrha couldn't help but stumble over that question, over and over again in her mind. _He's not ready to take on this kind of burden. Why can't he see that I could help him? If I can't help my friends, then what am I good for?_

Unfortunately, there was no time to ponder the thought any further. She only had a few more minutes to get to the locker room- Professor Goodwitch was waiting for them. No one could afford to be late, not on Glynda Goodwitch's watch. Releasing a heavy sigh, Pyrrha began jogging over, trying to ignore the frustration creeping up inside her.


	22. Growing Concerns II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune takes a trip to Main Avenue. Pyrrha is there to catch him.

Laws of Attraction

The students all settled down, standing hesitantly in a semi-circle in front of Professor Goodwitch. All the woman had to do was raise her riding crop, allowing the end to rest in her hand casually, for the students to get the hint and cease their chatter.

Pyrrha sighed, standing in the center of the crowd. Although she had tried to speak to him after entering the room, Jaune had simply evaded her, choosing to perch at the edge of the crowd where she couldn't reach him. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but watch the dejected expression upon his face linger as the other students teased him about what happened with her and Cardin in the hallway earlier.

What baffled her is how Jaune's smile was so far removed and so vacant from the story his eyes were telling. From the distance, she could see that the others who poked fun at Jaune did exactly that- poked fun. There was no ill-intent in their words. After all, how could one dislike him? He was sweet to everyone, and more than a bit goofy. Most of the students had accepted him lovingly as the funny-man to their serious professors, and many of them welcomed his presence, despite the fact that he was struggling academically.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Jaune himself noticed the warmth exuding from the others around him. Instead, his eyes were focussed dully upon Professor Goodwitch. With a sigh, Pyrrha turned her attention back to the professor, taking a moment to glance at Ren who stood at her side. The black-haired boy shrugged, nonplussed. _Of course Ren would just go with it, _she snorted silently. So, all she could do was focus on the lecture, although what she really wanted to do was to go apologize to Jaune.

For what, she still wasn't sure- but she would do _anything _to remove the tension that had quickly built up in their friendship. It was lonely, having him rejecting her help.

"At the beginning of intake, you were all assigned lockers, which you have been using to store excess tools and your maintenance equipment. These were your temporary lockers, as not all of you made it through the initiation." Beckoning them all down the hall towards where the upperclassmen stored their equipment, Professor Goodwitch took out her Scroll and hooked it up wirelessly to the screen on the wall. It displayed a list of their names and newly assigned lockers. These new storage units were located right beside the second year students, rather than where they had been before, amidst the guest Huntsman units.

"Wait, so we finally get one of these?" Yang asked.

Professor Goodwitch nodded. "Look at the official placements on the screen. Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor." She raised her crop, tapping the nearest locker. "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code. This location can even extend as far as downtown Vale, in the case of a Grimm attack. Leaving the city any farther than that requires you to take your weapons with you, so keep that in mind when planning trips."

Pyrrha shifted her weight and crossed her arms, eyes drifting back to Jaune distractedly while the professor continued explaining how to identify coordinate codes using one's Scroll. However, her eyes snapped open in alarm as she noticed the looming figure of Cardin creeping up behind Jaune. She glanced quickly back to the Professor, but the blonde noticed nothing of what was about to transpire.

She opened her mouth to warn her friend, but before she could get the words out, Cardin grabbed Jaune's shoulder. With a quick shove, he was able to force the confused boy into a nearby locker, which the professor had opened earlier for demonstration purposes. Slamming the door shut, he pressed random buttons upon the keypad with a wicked grin upon his thin lips.

Pyrrha's heart broke as Jaune's terrified voice from inside the locker begged, "What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

"Mr. Winchester, what in the world-" Professor Goodwitch exclaimed, finally cuing into the tragedy about to occur. Unfortunately, it was too late to stop him- the locker played a short jingle to acknowledge the request, and suddenly, the students were all coughing amidst the exhaust fumes. The locker was already up in the air, flying towards the ceiling, leaving behind a stunned crowd and a cackling Cardin.

"Ah, _come ooon_...!" Jaune screamed helplessly from inside the projectile locker.

"Uh-oh," Pyrrha heard Ruby say quietly as the glass ceiling pane above the locker swung open, allowing the blue flame to propel the locker far above the school towards its destination.

Professor Goodwitch stormed up to Cardin. "Mr. Winchester. My office. _Now._" Small hairs were escaping from her bun, the ends of her cloak curling upwards slightly as the woman's anger grew. "We need to have a conversation about etiquette and _common sense, _it seems."

Even the air began to crackle, the other lockers in the room trembling as bits of the blonde's normally contained Semblance began to move them slightly. A small bit of satisfaction bloomed in Pyrrha's heart as Cardin's raucous laughter immediately died down, leaving a fairly ashen-faced figure in its wake.

The blonde glared at the rest of the students. "Class dismissed. We'll do this next week- clearly, there's no hurry. You are all nothing but imbecilic _children, _it seems." Immediately, the other students shrunk back from her seething anger, quietly filing out of the room under her menacing stare.

A light touch on her arm drew her attention. Pyrrha turned, facing a worried Ren and a mildly bemused Nora. "Well. Our leader just went blasting off into the sunset, huh?" Nora chuckled weakly, her furrowed brow betraying her concern.

"Yeah," the redhead sighed, biting down the frustration welling up in her chest. _I should've done something to stop it, _she thought.

Almost as if reading her mind, Ren reached out a hand, placing it upon Pyrrha's shoulder. In a matter of seconds, Pyrrha felt that frustration leak out of her, leaving behind nothing but weary resolve. Ren smiled, letting go of her without a word.

"You wanna go have that talk you two needed?" Nora offered. "We can go beat up Cardin while you're at it."

Ren lightly smacked her in the stomach. "Nora, we're not allowed to kill him."

"Breaking bones aren't off limits!"

"Yes it _is,_" Ren insisted, nudging the redhead towards Professor Goodwitch. "Go, Pyrrha."

With their blessing, Pyrrha nodded, straightened her back and approached the professor, who was busy pulling up the tracking signal on the locker upon her Scroll. "Professor? I can go get Jaune."

Professor Goodwitch's acid-green eyes snapped up to look at Pyrrha. After a moment of studying the redhead's face, she let out a heavy sigh, quickly glancing at the now-empty locker room. "Alright, Miss Nikos," she muttered, tapping a few buttons upon her Scroll. "I've sent you instructions on how to send the locker back here for refueling. It seems that, luckily, Mr. Winchester accidentally sent your comrade to the Great War memorial upon Main Avenue." With a kinder expression, she added, "See to it that Mr. Arc is alright."

Resolutely, Pyrrha nodded, casting a fierce glare towards Cardin while she was at it. The tall boy didn't respond, too focussed on his impending doom from Professor Goodwitch.

With a quick check to ensure that the instructions had loaded up properly upon her own Scroll, she set forth at a brisk pace towards the amphitheatre entrance, where the statue- and hopefully, Jaune- would be waiting.

She was glad for the run. It gave her time to stop imagining all the ways she could corner Cardin later and _destroy _him. _I cannot believe they would allow him into this Academy. He is a disgrace._

She could hear Jaune's cries for help and his fists banging against the inside of the locker long before she reached the statue. Gritting her teeth, she sped up and turned the corner, bolting towards the source of the noise. The light of the setting sun shone over the tops of the campus buildings and into her eyes, causing her to squint- but she didn't need to look very hard to find Jaune. After all, the locker was visible for all to see, wedged into the dirt off Main Avenue at a slant. The grass in the area would have to be manicured again- thankfully, Professor Goodwitch could probably piece it back together using her Semblance.

Pyrrha pushed those random thoughts out of her mind and jogged over to the leaning locker. "Jaune, I'm here!" she called, pulling out her Scroll and opening the instructions she had been given with one hand. With the other, she grabbed the handle and yanked it open.

The disgruntled blond was not prepared to be freed. "Pyrrha, I – ah!" he cried, falling haplessly to the grass. Pyrrha immediately slammed the door shut, punched in the code, and turned to help Jaune. "I'm here, Jaune," she murmured, unable to hide her concern. Behind her, the locker played its little confirmation jingle and took off into the sky once more towards the building housing the locker room. She paid it no mind, immediately dropping to her knees and placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "It's alright."

The blond was hyperventilating slightly, and Pyrrha could see that his complexion was extremely pale. There was a small bruise developing on his cheek, and a cut trickling blood from one eyebrow. As she felt his shoulder trembling in her grip, she realized just how terrifying the experience had been, the anxiety and fear rolling off Jaune so evident that even she could feel it by extension.

He breathed in slowly, calming himself down. With a furrowed brow, he leaned down on all fours, resting his forehead against his arm tiredly as he tried to collect himself. Finally, he spoke in a hoarse voice, "Thanks for getting me out of there."

She reached down, gently brushing his shaggy bangs out of his eyes. "That's what I'm here for," she replied, soft and unsure. "Are you hurt?"

Slowly, the blond raised his head and collapsed onto his butt, resting his elbows on upright knees. "Yeah… I'm a bit sore."

Pyrrha instinctively reached inside herself and pulled her Aura upwards and into her fingertips, allowing the red energy to course through her veins and into Jaune. "Here you go," she murmured. "Use this to kickstart your Aura."

A flush covered his cheeks and he looked down. "Thanks," he mumbled, but he didn't protest. He still wasn't very good at activating his Aura- they both knew he needed that help, although he didn't want it.

After a few moments of intense concentration, she felt his Aura suddenly push back towards her, just like it had back when she first activated his powers in the Emerald Forest. She snapped her hand away before his Aura could enter her system and watched as his wounds healed, the only trace of the injuries ever having existed being the blood which still trickled down his cheek from the now-sealed wound.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Wordlessly, she handed it to him- he took it with a slight nod and wiped off his face, leaving behind nothing but embarrassment and frustration. "I'll… I'll wash this and return it."

"Oh, Jaune, I'm so sorry this happened," Pyrrha said sadly, seeing his hunched figure. Letting out a great sigh, she stood, brushed off her knees, and held out a hand. "I... I saw him coming up behind you. I should've stopped him."

He grabbed her hand, allowing her to haul him up to his feet. "No, Pyrrha," he sighed, running his hand through sweat-streaked hair, "it's my fault. I…" He looked at his feet, kicking a small patch of loose grass. "I only hid on that side to avoid you. I was a jerk- I deserved it."

"No, you didn't!" she protested, crossing her arms. "Look, Jaune, Cardin _is _getting in trouble. Professor Goodwitch nabbed him, and she did _not _look happy about it." After a moment, she added, "And… she wanted to apologize, too, for not reacting fast enough."

At that, a weak grin emerged upon Jaune's face. He stretched his arms high above his head, squinting as the sunlight blinded him. Finally, he commented wryly, "Being called out by Professor Goodwitch? That would be _terrifying._ Cardin must be wishing _he _was the one in the locker now."

All of Pyrrha's anxieties melted as he spoke. The redhead was unable to contain the giggle which bubbled up in her throat, the last bits of anger towards Cardin fading away at last as the colour returned to Jaune's face. "I think even the Grimm would be scared of how Professor Goodwitch looked. She was not impressed."

Jaune joined in on the laughter. "Ooh, she'd probably take down that Death Stalker we fought by scolding it for being late."

"Even Professor Ozpin?"

He shrugged. "Meh. She'd probably knock his coffee cup out of his hand with her crop and start screaming- I don't think even Professor Ozpin would be safe."

Pyrrha laughed aloud at that comment, and soon the two of them were doubled over, continuously building a light story of how Professor Goodwitch could intimidate anyone into submission with those piercing green eyes.

As the last of the sun's rays faded over the horizon and the streetlamps lining the avenue flickered on, Pyrrha let out a contented sigh. "Let's head back?" she asked.

Jaune smiled, much more relaxed than when she had first found him. "Yeah." So, the two of them began walking towards the dorms, leaving the grass and walking back onto the main pathway.

The redhead felt her eyes wander towards the Great War memorial, the fearsome statue of the warriors bravely facing down the Grimm. Even in the gentle glow from the streetlights, the Huntsmen depicted still looked as stoic and resolute as the day she had first seen them, standing solemnly in front of the enemy. The Beowolf had long, dark shadows masking its face, making its teeth seem even more jagged, its claws even more real, in the twilight.

"We'll be like them one day, huh," she murmured lightly, breaking the amicable silence. Immediately, she felt Jaune stiffen by her side. Turning to look at him, she asked, "What's wrong, Jaune?"

The blond let out a stuttered laugh. "You're already like them, Pyrrha," he replied quietly. "But I dunno about me… I just don't see it."

She stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Hey, don't say that, Jaune! It's our first year- we've got so much time," she insisted, dismayed by his mood's sudden fall. Facing the statue, she looked up at the first figure, valiantly looking off into the distance. "Trust me, we'll be-"

And then, her eyes were drawn to the sword hanging off of the stone Huntsman's hip. Despite the fairly low lighting, she could still make out the design, noticing familiar etchings throughout the grip and up into the blade.

In her mind, those etchings were golden and blue.

She chose her words carefully, eyes tracing the patterns slowly, over and over again. "Jaune… Crocea Mors. It belonged to your great-great grandfather, right?"

Jaune sighed glumly, kicking a stone at his feet off the path. "Yup."

"He fought in the Great War, right?"

The blond raised his face, tired- resigned. "You got it, huh?"

She staggered back, leaning against the statue. "That man- was this statue based on your great-great grandfather?!"

He chuckled weakly. "Cat's outta the bag, I guess." Straightening up, he reached for the blade at his hip, unsheathing it awkwardly. "That guy was based off of good ol' Grandpa Arc."

The redhead felt her jaw drop. "But-"

But looking at Jaune's face, she immediately shut down what she wanted to ask. A thousand questions were burning at the tip of her tongue- what was his real name? Who was he? What did he do? No one really knew who the figures depicted in that statue were, as they had long been regarded as simply blank slates for prospective Huntsmen to project themselves onto. There had always been mystery surrounding the unsung heroes of the Great War – that terrifying battle from long ago between the newfound forces of darkness and the warriors of light, the mighty Dust-wielding Huntsmen – and that mystery had continued for generations. As a child, she had always wanted to be just as powerful, and just as _unseen, _as those hidden heroes. To think that Jaune was actually a part of one of the lineages that had inspired her to hunt!

Unfortunately, that same momentarily elation she felt was _not _echoed in Jaune. It was almost frightening, how familiar his sagging shoulders, his beaten posture, was becoming to her. Every time he felt that he wasn't keeping up, he had that same face.

It hurt.

"Yup." The blond shrugged, ignoring her torrent of emotion as he walked past the statue. Waving airily behind him, he called, "I'm a descendent of greatness, Pyrrha!" Kicking the same stone from earlier farther down the cobbled avenue before him, he repeated, more to himself than anything, "I'm a descendent of greatness. Guess that means I could maybe be pretty great too." The last few words were spoken with such sarcasm dripping off his tongue that she could perfectly envision his crestfallen expression as he walked farther away from her and the statue.

_But you _are _great, Jaune. _As she watched him wander down the path towards the dorms, his tall, broad shoulders stooped over, she felt a rush of emotion, something inexplicable- not anxiety, not fear, but something else. Something warm, and something that, while looking at his retreating figure in the evening glow, was so, _so _lonely.

"You're greater than you know, Jaune," she whispered, forcing her feet to follow after her closest friend, her leader. "At least… you are to me." And she meant it.


	23. Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and her mother don't see eye-to-eye. JNPR is there to give her the family she needs.

Laws of Attraction

That night, Jaune was back to his chipper self, acting as if nothing traumatizing had happened at all. He calmly brushed off the others' concern, assuaging not only Team JNPR's concerns, but Ruby's as well, when the younger girl came to check on her fellow team leader.

Pyrrha doubted the sincerity of his smile, but she didn't comment. It was better than being ignored by him- she hated when he hid away from her, when he turned his back and shunned her. As one of the few people she really trusted in Beacon, the very thought of losing Jaune filled her with dread.

Unfortunately, his apparent return to his normal demeanor didn't assuage her inner concerns. As she lay in her bed that night, eyes closed and ready to fade into her regular dreamland, nothing happened. The dreams never came, the soothing embrace of sleep never tugging her off, far away. The little box she had become so masterful at hiding her worries inside began to rear its ugly head, snapping at her angrily.

The thought of losing Jaune. Losing JNPR. Losing the one community she had ever really known.

_I cannot fail. _She bit her tongue, forcing herself to breathe in, out- _1, 2-_

For she did not want to think about her fears, of her loss. She had lost enough.

So, instead, she simply lay there, eyes closed but mind racing, questions and confusion and images replaying over and over in her mind. Images, questions like: Nora and Ren, watching her go. Why did they let her go find Jaune? Why did they not go with her?

_Was I the only one who would've brought him back properly? _That meant that they needed her.

Like: why was Jaune behaving so cryptically about his potential, about his growth as a Huntsman?

_If he's descended from one of the great heroes… why does he know so little? Why does he _believe _in himself so little?_

And if she continued to push him… would she push him too far? Thinking of his back, leaving her behind by the statue, her heart began to ache. Accompanying that ache, however, was a small glow- a little warmth that grew and grew as she thought of his broad shoulders, his tall figure, Crocea Mors at his belt and blond hair swaying in the wind.

Her mind's eye began transforming Jaune's figure slowly. She pictured him, standing valiantly upon the cliff depicted in the Great War memorial, Beowolves below him cowering in fear as he drew Crocea Mors against his enemies, just like his forebears.

It felt right- even by just imagining it, her heart swelled with pride, that warmth in her stomach so rich that it threatened to overtake her. That image was no longer of a little boy, bright-eyed, towel-cape ready for action. She felt a blush fight its way up to her cheeks, heat filling her body as she imagined the blond as older, battle-worn… a valiant Huntsman.

_Why am I feeling like this? _

She didn't know.

Suddenly, she sprung out of bed. _What in the world am I thinking? _she practically screamed, feeling the flush covering her cheeks. Without a second to spare, she lurched out of bed as silently as possible to not wake the others. Quickly pulling on a jacket and some sneakers, she crept out of the room and bolted off.

A few minutes of jogging frantically up some stairs to justify her flushed cheeks led her to the rooftop of the dormitories. A clear, dark blue sky twinkled with stars, lit by the light of the crumbling moon. The cool air hit her cheeks, instantly calming her down. In the distance, she could see other buildings of Beacon, the clocktower of the main CCTS tower on campus glowing on one side, the far-off lights of Vale glittering in the other.

It was breathtaking.

Soon, her heartbeat had calmed. She walked over to the edge of the roof, taking in the view peacefully. From there, she could faintly hear the sounds of chatter from the team bedrooms below her in the building- but, with autumn's colder nights finally taking effect now that October had rolled around, very few people left their windows open, meaning she couldn't hear anything in particular.

It was such a calming place. None of the students really came up here, since the stairwells leading up to this little area were tucked away, out of prying eyes. It had been by pure chance that she had found them, after all. "Maybe we can have Nora's camping trip up here," she murmured aloud, taking in the stars with dreamy eyes. It was indeed beautiful enough to feel like she had escaped all others- like she was truly alone in a peaceful world. Her team would like it.

Her eyes trailed from the sky and its serene darkness downwards, all the way to the pathway below. There was a strip of grass hugging the building, with a cobblestone walkway just a few metres away from the dormitory's side. With enough rooms to fit nearly fifty teams, the building stood tall, and the darkness made the flowers blooming at the bottom feel even farther away.

And then, her vision hollowed out, the little black box _screaming _at her. The flush drained completely away from her cheeks, her mind filling itself with one horrifying, unbidden, utterly intrusive message.

_You wouldn't be a danger to anyone if you just jumped from here. _

She gasped, taking a step back so quickly she lost her balance, falling onto her butt as clumsily as Jaune constantly did during combat training. Her limbs felt sluggish and heavy, all thoughts fading from her mind, her neck barely able to support the weight of that one crushing, crushing thought-

_All it would take is one jump. _

_No! _she screamed internally, forcing herself to her feet. Walking back to the raised edge of the roof, she stared down at the flower bed, the grass, the walkway below. And then, she pivoted on her heel and began sprinting away from the roof, back down the stairs. _No. I'm not doing it. I will _never _do it. I promised myself- I promised I wouldn't-_

And the next thing she knew, she was standing in front of her door, chest heaving and heart racing frantically. Clenching her fists, she leaned her forehead against the doorframe, not even bothering to reach up and open it. _I can't keep running, _she thought when the momentary fear had finally died down. _I'll bring the others there. I won't keep running. It won't be as bad if they're there._

With that, she made a promise to herself to bring her friends there and finally retired for the night, drifting off into a long, dreamless sleep.

The next week passed in a sort of haze. Midterms were going to take place in the end of the month, leaving a large portion of the student population extremely concerned. Pyrrha didn't stress- her study habits had only really improved ever since joining Ren, so she knew she would be fine. Nora was somehow every teacher's darling, magically figuring out every answer in the nick of time, so she wasn't concerned. Even Ruby had a study method- if one could even call it that, considering that Weiss' authoritarian tutoring schedule had left the tiny brunette devoid of her soul. At least she would pass for sure under the pale girl's watchful eye.

It was only Jaune who concerned Pyrrha. And, as usual, he didn't want any help.

Thankfully, Cardin was gone for a few days. The locker incident had left him writing multiple reports, as well as cleaning up Professor Ooblecks' entire catalogue of newspaper clippings and maps as his punishment. It was a terrible-enough task that even Pyrrha pitied the tall boy.

By the next weekend, both Team JNPR and Team RWBY had been frazzled enough by midterm nerves that they were more than happy to escape to Vale for the weekend. Pyrrha joined them, as per usual- their weekend trips were one of the few things she really looked forward to every week, although she still never interacted with anyone on the other team aside from Ruby. The other girls accepted her presence at their favourite noodle hut, and for that, Pyrrha was grateful.

That Sunday evening after their escapade, unfortunately, the beeping of her Scroll was more than enough to break her mood. Tossing her jacket onto the back of her chair, Pyrrha opened up her inbox, wincing when she read the text.

_Call tonight. _It was from her mother.

Massaging her temples, Pyrrha readjusted her circlet upon her brow and tucked her Scroll back into her pocket. "I'm heading out for a bit," she called.

Jaune stuck his head out of his closet, where he was struggling to pull his hoodie off. With one arm still in a sleeve and the rest of the material bunched up around his shoulders, he looked like a frilled iguana. "Whatcha up to?" he asked, voice muffled by the cloth.

She snorted dryly at his state of being. "Have to call my mom!" she explained, quickly leaving the room before the others joined in on the questioning.

Her feet led her to the library, where she handed the usual librarian her Scroll once again to upload her mother's contact information. Despite her cheery smile when she spoke to the woman, however, her heart was filled with trepidation. She hadn't spoken to her mother since the first week of classes- how was she going to face her now?

Before initiating the visual call, she took a deep breath, steadying her heart. _You can do this, Pyrrha. _And with that, she clicked the button, and in a few moments a familiar face filled the holographic CCT monitor.

"Pyrrha, how are you?" her mother asked primly, thin brow arched, eyes examining her daughter's features.

The girl straightened her posture, responding cordially, "I've been doing well, mother. And yourself?"

"I've been doing just fine," she said, eyes still scrutinizing Pyrrha's expression carefully. "I received a letter from one of your old professors from Sanctum. He spoke with one of your professors – a Huntsman named Port, I believe?"

"Yes, Peter Port is one of the teachers here," she affirmed, concern growing in her chest. "What… did he say?"

The older woman's face melted into a proud, warm smile. "He said you're one of his best students, dear. Sung praise after praise for your hard work and contributions. I'm proud."

Pyrrha felt herself instantly relax. "I enjoy his classes," she murmured fondly. "He's a little odd, but he means well."

"Keep it up," her mother emphasized. "Stay in his sights. Prove that you are a force to be reckoned with, Pyrrha- I will _not _have another failure like the last time we spoke."

And that was all it took to sour any warmth Pyrrha felt towards her mother's proud devotion. "Yes, mother," she muttered without feeling. _Not becoming team leader isn't the same as being a failure. _

The other woman didn't notice her lack of enthusiasm, quickly shifting to a different topic. "So, I wanted to ask you if you have anything in your old belongings that you wanted to keep."

"Keep?" The question baffled Pyrrha. "What- are you throwing things away?" Pyrrha had never really spent a lot of time in her family's home, not since coming to Sanctum- there wasn't anything in particular in her old bedroom that would be remotely useful to the young woman now.

"Just doing a little spring cleaning, dear," the woman replied calmly, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "I've been wanted to do it for years, so I thought that now that you're not living here, it's probably the easiest time to declutter the place."

"I haven't formally lived there for years, mother," she murmured. "I was at Sanctum most of the time. So why now?"

Her mother tutted. "Well, with you having secured a place in the public eye with your current weapons- as untasteful as they are- there's no point in keeping the old workshop downstairs."

Pyrrha's blood ran cold. Barely able to contain the tremors wracking her body from head to toe, she whispered, "You want to get rid of… of Dad's workshop?"

The workshop of her father had been Pyrrha's haven as a child. Sitting in that small room, filled with welding tools and a blacksmith's forge on one hand with an array of hammers and screws and intricate pieces to form moving parts upon the other wall, had given her so much comfort as a child. How could her mother take that safe place away from her, the moment she left?

"Of course I am," the woman said easily, voice turning hard, eyes cold enough to freeze any word of complaint upon Pyrrha's lips. "You're a woman now, Pyrrha. You have no need for those tools now that Beacon can give you your own."

"No!" she cried. With a start, she realized how loud the cry was, so she leaned in closer to the monitor, barely holding her neutral expression upon her face. "No," she repeated, "you can't get rid of it. It's not yours!"

"It's not yours, either."

"But Dad-"

"Your father was a _failure,_" her mother hissed. "You have _no need _for his tools. You will get your own in Beacon. And _I _will be here," her voice grew more and more agitated, "and I will be able to finally sleep without feeling his presence in this house. He hasn't had _any _right to be here, not in my home."

Pyrrha's eyes filled with tears, the frustration making her tongue thick in her mouth. "But I loved that workshop," she whispered. "It's all I have left."

"And now you'll have nothing, and good riddance to that," her mother spat, visibly annoyed. "He was a failure, a betrayer-"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" she protested.

"He abandoned his post, he brought shame upon our name! And it is _your job to clear that, _Pyrrha. You may have his blood, but you also have mine. You _will not fail me._"

"But Dad's workshop-" She was desperate now.

"You have those weapons of yours, don't you? At least he did that one good thing for you. If I could have my way, I'd have gotten rid of those long ago, too." The woman sighed heavily, smoothing out her short locks by her ears. Pasting on a strained smile, she said, sickly sweet, "Well, dear, I just wanted to make sure that there weren't any books or anything you wanted me to keep in _your _bedroom."

"No," she murmured dazedly. "Get rid of it all, I guess."

"Hm. Alright, pout at me if you want," her mother huffed, somehow maintaining her composure. "I'll be remodelling that workshop into a storage room. Goodness knows we've needed one long enough. Your room is still yours, dear- I'm just trashing that old bookshelf. Dusting everything off."

"Okay." Pyrrha was numb. She had built that bookshelf when she was a child, with her father.

"Eat good food. Sleep. Do me proud."

"Okay." She didn't care anymore.

"Who are you?" The same question as always, expecting the same response.

"I… am Pyrrha Nikos."

"Exactly," the woman crooned. "And you're the best of them all. Goodnight, and do well." The monitor beeped and faded to black without waiting for a response, leaving an empty redhead slumped in the chair before it, completely detached.

Getting up, Pyrrha had to clutch onto the edge of the monitor for a few moments, waiting for the knocking of her knees to finally subside. _Dad, I- I'm so sorry, _she thought, biting her lips nervously. _You're not a failure. You never were, not to me. _

_"Don't chew your lips,_" she immediately heard her mother's voice echoing in her brain, and instinctively she stopped. She had to keep her image perfect for the audience, after all.

Footsteps crept up behind her. Pyrrha straightened up, smoothed her features out, and stepped away from the terminal, a pleasant smile upon her face. Approaching her from the front desk was the librarian, the older woman holding a small stack of books to put away on a nearby shelf. "Thank you for letting me make my call," Pyrrha said politely.

The woman nodded back over the books she was carrying. "Of course, dear. Off to dinner with you, now." Her expression was just as stern as always, but her kind eyes demonstrated her warmth as she watched Pyrrha leave the CCT monitor section, Scroll in hand.

The redhead's heart hung heavy in her chest as she stalked back towards the exit. Why did she always have to endure these conversations? Why did her mother think it was necessary to make her go through this?

Why didn't her mother see that, despite the fame and honour and glory, Pyrrha wasn't happy?

_Dad… I miss you. _A sudden urge to hold Miló and Akoúo overwhelmed her. The metal was always so cold, so comforting in her hands. After all, all of their mechanisms and clasps, every inch of those shining red and gold weapons… she had forged them alongside her father. She let out a heavy sigh, hanging her head for a moment while she collected her thoughts. Thinking of him always made her feel like this- like she was empty.

She didn't really have any tears left to cry to his memory.

Banishing the weighty feeling from her mind, shoving the dark thoughts farther and farther into that little black box in her heart where she stored all of her anxieties, she turned her thoughts to what to do next. By the time she made it to the dining hall, the hot food would probably be put away, and she didn't feel like eating cold vegetables from the sides section. "I'll just head to the dorms," she murmured, running her fingers through her ponytail for comfort. "Maybe there'll be something in the kitchen."

"Hey Pyrrha, where're ya heading?" a voice called.

Pyrrha spun on her heel to the left, the voice registering before she had even seen the speaker. "What are you all doing here?" she breathed, eyes widening in alarm at the three nonchalant figures in front of her.

Jaune, Ren and Nora were all seated at their regular study table. It was placed in the center of the library, near a large window- from that spot, it was easy to see any of the traffic walking in and out, as well as the people using the CCT monitors in the side wing.

The blond shrugged innocently. "Waiting for you, Pyrrha," he said with a soft smile.

She paused, straightening herself back up and calming her breaths. It was time to put her mask back on. She wasn't ready to show them these particular scars, after all.

Plastering on a bright, photo-worthy smile on her face, she walked lightly over to the rest of her team. "But what about dinner, everyone?"

Ren crossed him arms, watching her curiously. "We told Team RWBY to grab us some food and leave it in the fridge."

"That includes some for you too, silly!" Nora chirped from where she sat, kneeling upon the chair instead of sitting in it properly. "It's roast beef night. I hope there's mashed potatoes, too."

"They'll save it for us, no worries," Ren assured quietly. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

Her words caught in her throat, her mind focused on keeping the emotions she had shoved away locked tight in her heart. After a moment, she composed herself once more, grabbed a chair, and sat primly with the others. "I told you all- I had to call my mother! Things have been busy in Mistral for her, after all."

The others traded a look. "Hey, Pyrrha," Jaune murmured, standing up and walking around the table. When he was beside Pyrrha, he simply leaned back against the table, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If something's going on, you _can _tell us."

"No pressure," Ren added.

Nora stood on her chair, sat down upon the table, and swung her legs around to the other side. Hanging her feet off the ledge beside Pyrrha, the girl added, "Whatever it is, we can tackle it."

The redhead let out a soft chuckle. "What are you all talking about?" She brushed off their concern lightheartedly, keeping the smile affixed to her face. "I'm fine! I _am _Pyrrha Nikos, after all. What made you so concerned?"

Jaune squeezed her shoulder, but she didn't look up at him. She didn't want to know his answer.

Suddenly, Nora kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand. Holding one finger to her lips, she winked mischievously and held out a little object- a small square of chocolate. The redhead frowned, confused, but Nora simply whispered, "Shh. Don't tell Ren I have this. He thinks he found my only stash."

Pyrrha wordlessly accepted the little goodie from Nora, who had handed it to her under the table so Ren couldn't see. Nora's eyes were wide, hopeful, and held nothing but trust and joy and light in them. Looking up at the two boys at last, she realized that they were the same.

Then, she placed the chocolate upon her tongue with trembling fingers. It was so, _so sweet. _The flavour slowly flooded her senses as the candy melted, filling her with warmth and love and so much gratefulness that her heart felt almost about to burst.

And burst, it did- before she knew it, her eyebrows were drawn together, eyes squeezed shut tightly as the tears threatened to fall upon her cheeks. _No! _she screamed internally. _I vowed I wouldn't cry like this again. _The helplessness which arose from that thought began infringing upon the edges of her chocolate happiness, ripping away her security slowly but surely-

Until she felt a soft presence in front of her. Opening her eyes, she almost started back in shock as she saw bright, pale blue eyes looking at her tenderly. She held back her instinct, however, and closed her eyes once more, awaiting whatever Nora was about to do. Pyrrha froze, feeling Nora's forehead slowly press against hers, almost _feeling _the positivity coursing through the orange-haired girl through the contact.

"Boop," Nora murmured, holding the contact for a moment before stepping back. Reopening her eyes, Pyrrha saw the other girl smiling softly at her, alongside Ren, who was watching her with just as much, albeit more subdued, warmth.

"We're your team," Jaune stated firmly, smile simple and pure and so _innocent _that Pyrrha's heart soared at the sight.

She swallowed the last piece of chocolate, savouring the lingering flavour. The redhead looked at her hands, clammy and pale. They were her team. Even though they didn't know the half of it, the extent of her trauma, her loneliness… they were at her side in that moment.

And that was all she had ever really needed. "I know."


	24. Dreams and Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha dreams of home. Jaune is bullied.

Laws of Attraction

With the blankets drawn up to her chin, the light snoring of Nora and Jaune coming from either side, and the taste of chocolate forever imprinted upon her tongue, Pyrrha felt at peace. The coziness which she found while enveloped in her little cocoon of warmth was enough to very quickly lull her to sleep, despite the distressing events of the day. Soon, her body was completely relaxed, a small smile pulling her lips, mind wandering off into a deep slumber.

She soon found herself not in the familiar forests of Mistral, nor the Emerald Forest she had revisited in her dreams so many times as of late- instead, she looked up in wonder, taking in her new surroundings. Tall cabinets covered the walls, the handles almost at her eye level. She instinctively stood on her tiptoes, trying to peer over the edge of the counter. Unfortunately, she could barely see anything other than tools lining the walls, hanging from shelfs and hooks upon every nook and cranny. Boxes upon boxes of small, intricate pieces were stacked high, almost to the ceiling, which felt as far away as a mountain above her head.

She knew this place.

Her eyes fell to her hands- tiny, sweating lightly from the heat pulsing from behind her. She turned around, clumsy and chubby and not really coordinated enough to pivot properly, like she had intended- losing her balance, she flailed a little, a small, high-pitched yelp leaving her mouth as her eyes caught sight of a huge, glowing blacksmith's forge behind her, red and roiling flames within enticing her closer with their curling tendrils.

Before she could hit the ground, a large hand grabbed her- it covered what felt like her entire back, immediately soothing her fear. "Woah there, sweetheart," the soft, low voice murmured. "Be careful, otherwise I'm going to have to send you back to your room."

"But Dad!" she instinctively groaned, leaning backwards into the hand to peer up at the speaker.

Warm hazel eyes smiled down at her, although the man's lips were hidden inside his slightly unruly beard. Sweat and dirt stained his skin from the heat and the metalwork, and his cheeks were eternally flushed a ruddy colour in the hot room. His unruly mahogany hair matched the deep brown apron, covered in black spots and small burned holes. With a fairly built, stocky form and a wide stance, he seemed like quite the imposing individual. However, there was a certain light in his eyes- the dancing flames from the forge twinkled in his irises, showing off his kindness, his joy.

"No buts, Pyrrha," he said, taking a quick knee to speak to her. "I told you to be careful when you're in here."

She pouted, looking down. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

The man chuckled, pulling off his thick gloves to smooth the hair from her forehead. "That's my little fireball," he said sweetly. Before she could sulk, however, he scooped her up, pulling a giggle from the little girl. "So, wanna help your old man here curve a shield?"

Pyrrha felt a burst of light fill her soul, her laughter rising. "You're not old, Dad!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Her father pretended to stagger back from the weight, but quickly set her in the crook of his arm and approached the table he had been working at on the other side of the room. Numerous tools lined the table, and a broad plate was clamped in place by multiple vices around the worktable. With his free hand, he eased a few restraints on the edges and placed his hand on the center of the plate, leaning slightly down. "I've found a shape I like," he explained, raising an eyebrow defiantly at Pyrrha. "Can you handle pressing this part down for me?"

Pyrrha bounced excitedly in his arms. "Yup!" she giggled gleefully. "Just close my eyes and use my Sem-bless."

"_Semblance,_" he corrected mildly, applying more pressure to the metal. "Let's do it."

And with that, the little girl clutched onto his damp collar tight, closed her eyes, and-

Pyrrha's eyes snapped open at the sound of her alarm clock, the gentle ringing from her Scroll slowly alerting the other members of Team JNPR. Her face was warm, flushed, still burning with excitement and exhilaration and the comforting presence of her father's apron and collar under thick, chubby fingers.

As the others began to slowly shuffle around the room, Pyrrha simply lay there, blinking slowly while the images began slipping away from her mind once more.

The heat of the forge still lingered on her cheeks. _I still remember you, _she thought tiredly, already feeling exhausted, _and I always will. I promise._

"Pyrrha, it's time to get uuuup," Jaune moaned from the foot of her bed as he walked by, toothbrush in hand. "We gotta go to claaaaass."

"Yeah," she replied, voice raspy and thick. Clearing her throat, she sat up slowly, running a hand through sweat-soaked bangs.

_I should get rid of one of these blankets- it was probably too warm last night. _The dormitory had finally increased the heating in the rooms at night, as the season turned colder and colder.

With a sigh, she swung her legs out of bed, grabbed her stuff, and headed off to the bathroom. Her cheeks were cold.

The days carried on, filled with exam reviews and constant questions from professors in order to ensure that all the information from the first half of the term had really stuck. Every day had a different gimmick- some days, they were forced to recite info in front of the class. Others, there were challenges with rewards (once, there was an extra dessert voucher for dinner- Pyrrha had never seen Nora and Ruby so angry at each other). Sometimes, practice exams were the tune of the day. Pyrrha did well, Ren excelled, Nora slept through it all, and Jaune faked a smile. It was about as expected, in those few leading up days.

Thursday and Friday were to be dedicated to combat training, to ensuring that everyone had fully understood the tools they were given in the form of Aura management and basic hand-to-hand manoeuvres. They weren't even given the chance to sit down and watch the matches. Professor Goodwitch instead made all the students, dressed in nothing but their combat gear and nervous fear, stand on the floor around the stage, watching the fights up close. It also allowed the blonde to cycle through students more quickly as she pit them against one another in short, one-on-one fights.

A few rounds had gone by, leaving Pyrrha's hands bunched up in her red sash, gripping it tightly by her sides to avoid any suspicion. Solo battles still made her uncomfortable, and more than anything, she wanted to avoid them when possible in front of an audience.

_You can't run forever, _her mind reasoned. _You'll have to perform eventually. You'll be better off dealing with this now._

_And that'll be an_ eventual_ problem, _the anxious part of her mind argued back. _What if you break again?_

She wanted, with all her heart, to be like the reasonable part of her mind- that was the part that would guide her to victory. The anxious part, unfortunately, was just a little too good at creeping out of the box in her heart.

The session eventually drew to a close, leaving just enough time for one more round for the day. Pyrrha's round, thankfully, ended up being uneventful- she faced off against an unlucky member of Team TRCS and managed to finish the match without any further incident. Now, Professor Goodwitch stood center stage, nodding approvingly at the previous two competitors, who had performed fairly well in an evenly-matched duel. "Jaune Arc, your turn," she called as the projector screen above began displaying his current Aura levels.

Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune. "Will you be okay?"

Jaune flashed an uneasy smile. "I'm sure I'll be-"

The random match generator the professor was using selected his opponent, bringing their Aura to the opposite side of the screen. Cardin's photo popped up, and immediately, jeering from Team CRDL erupted from the corner as they cheered their leader on.

Jaune gulped. "-fine."

The redhead couldn't help but gulp with him as he stumbled his way to the staircase, onto the stage, and stood in front of Professor Goodwitch's scrutinizing eyes.

The Huntress examined Cardin with the same disapproving stare. "No funny business, Cardin," she growled, low enough to send a shiver through the audience's spines. Everyone knew of the locker incident, after all- and just like everyone had thought, _no one _wanted to be in Glynda Goodwitch's bad books.

The two young men drew their weapons- Jaune, holding Crocea Mors nervously, and Cardin, with his intricate, hollowed-out spiked mace slung casually over his shoulder. The professor watched them settle down as she walked off the stage, tapping her tablet. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she pressed the final button to turn off the house lights, switch on the spotlights, and ding the match bell. "Begin!"

And with that, Cardin leapt forward and swung his mace like a bat towards Jaune's face. The blond took a step back, losing his balance fairly quickly. The taller boy smirked, crouching low and springing forward again, throwing himself into a rapid succession of attacks that Jaune was barely able to fend off with his shield.

Pyrrha could barely watch. The sight of Jaune flailing like a lost lamb- it was too pitiful. _He's not meant to fight alone, _she thought sadly. _He's a much better team player. _

And he was- he had proven his salt all the way back in initiation. _If only he could realize that himself. _

It only took thirty seconds for Jaune to already be spent from blocking against Cardin's attacks. The blond was hunched over, leaning on Crocea Mors' blade like a crutch, catching his breath desperately.

Cardin stood in front of him, the mace back up and resting upon his shoulder. A wicked, mocking grin only added insult to injury when he laughed uproariously at Jaune's exhaustion.

Jaune frowned, quickly gathering up his remaining energy and channeling it into one attack. He ran forward, swinging his blade wildly at the other boy, but Cardin neatly dodged out of the way. Jaune clearly wasn't expected the evasion- as he turned back surprised to look at the taller boy, Cardin wound up and threw out another attack. On whatever dregs of adrenaline remained in his system, Jaune reflexively held up his shield so that when the attack slammed into him, he wasn't thrown- too far, at least.

The shield clattered helplessly upon the floor, leaving a defenseless Jaune armed with only his sword. Without pausing to reassess the situation, he picked himself up and tried to swing his blade.

Pyrrha winced as she watched Cardin easily block the attack, using his height and stockier frame to his advantage, bearing down on their now-locked weapons. She clenched her fist tightly upon her lap as she distantly heard the two fighters exchange words, but she wasn't able to make it out. All she could see were their faces- Cardin, with a menacing smile, and Jaune, struggling to keep to his feet.

Unfortunately, whatever Jaune said was cut off by a well-placed knee to the stomach, dropping the boy to the ground. Pyrrha winced as the blond's sword clattered on the stage, almost feeling the pain that Jaune's grimace was sharing with the audience.

Rather than stop after incapacitating him, Cardin raised his mace. The sickening grin on his lips as he hovered above Jaune, ready to slam the spiked weapon into his opponent, was barely registered in her mind before she reacted. Pyrrha's hands were at her side, ready to call Miló in an instant, legs tensed to fling herself into the ring to stop him.

Thankfully, after the locker room incident, Professor Goodwitch was very wary of Cardin. Before Pyrrha had the chance to launch herself onstage, the match buzzer rang loud and clear throughout the auditorium. She blinked rapidly as the houselights turned back on suddenly, signalling the end of the lecture. The clicking of the professor's boots were more than enough to shut the tall boy down. "Cardin, that's enough!" she commanded, walking towards the pair. She cast him a disapproving look until he relented and walked away, then held up her tablet to the screen and highlighted Jaune's Aura bar, sent straight from his Scroll. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Although Cardin had already stepped back, simply leaning on his mace as though nothing tiring had just occurred, Jaune was still catching his breath on the floor, clearly winded. Pyrrha bit her lip and watched the professor turn to look at him, a resigned sigh escaping the blonde's lips and into the microphone which was clipped to her cloak. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy." Bemusedly, she added, "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Cardin scoffed, loudly muttering, "Speak for yourself..." as he swung his hefty weapon up onto his shoulder and sauntered away, still sneering.

Professor Goodwitch ignored his comment, simply putting away her tablet and facing the crowding students in front of the stage. "Your exams are next week, but this training extends beyond that. Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

Pyrrha's eyes were still locked onto Jaune as she spoke, even as the class bell rang, dismissing them for lunch. She could dimly hear Ruby squealing excitedly with Yang nearby, but her eyes were solely focused on the blond head, hanging in shame and defeat upon the stage while everyone else left the room, trying to beat the lunch lines.

She pushed through the crowd and swung herself up lithely onto the stage after Professor Goodwitch left. Approaching the tired blond, she bit her tongue, stopping all the words which wanted to escape so desperately as she walked closer. _I could help you- just say the word- it's okay, you're going to be okay-_

"I'm starved; let's go get some food," she offered instead, alongside a welcoming hand. After all, Jaune hated it when she brought up his academics, his training, his Aura. So, she stayed away from it. It was better than risking his friendship.

With a strained smile, Jaune wordlessly accepted the offered hand, pulling himself up. He winced a little, clutching his stomach- the knee had probably hurt a lot. Pyrrha's fingers itched to reach out to his cheek, to activate his Aura, but she managed to clench her hand and simply pat him on the shoulder, guiding him gently to where Team RWBY and JNPR were waiting.

Soon, they were seated in the dining hall, taking up a good section of one of the long, unassuming brown tables. "I just _can't _believe that the Vytal Festival is happening _here,_" Weiss insisted. "And in our first year, too? Do any of you realize how lucky we are?"

"I'm sure it just hasn't hit everyone yet," Yang commented. "I mean, what are the odds that we'd get to see it in our home? Normally, we'd have to travel all the way to Atlas, or Mistral- ooh, or maybe even Vacuo!" The feisty girl pouted, crossing her arms. "Aw, now I want to travel. Dang it."

Pyrrha laughed softly with the rest of the group, but out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but watch Jaune's reaction- or lack thereof, to be more precise.

"Ooh, but guys, something super cool happened!" Nora suddenly exclaimed, drawing all the attention back to her.

"What is it?" Blake murmured, eyebrow raised skeptically. She didn't even look up from her book.

"So!" the orange-haired girl announced, shifting into her storytelling mode. "There we were, in the middle of the night…"

"It was day," Ren cut in mercilessly as he ate his broccoli.

Nora leaned in towards Blake, who was still paying her no mind. "We were surrounded by Ursai…"

"They were Beowolves," Ren supplied, nursing his coffee cup.

"Dozens of them!" she jumped up, waiting expectantly for her audience to respond. Jaune was too focused on his food to respond, Yang was almost asleep, and Blake was still lost in her book. Weiss made a pointed effort to ignore her, filing her nails instead of listening- so, the girl shifted her attention to Pyrrha and Ruby. Trading looks, the two girls politely nodded to Nora, urging her to continue her story.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Ruby whispered.

"None at all," Pyrrha confessed. The smaller brunette saw Pyrrha's eyes wander worriedly back to Jaune, who was still picking at his food clumsily. Ruby frowned, and Pyrrha could only shrug in response- what could she say?

That was all the encouragement Nora needed, steamrolling Ren's quiet addition ("Two of 'em," he attempted to clarify) to say "But they were no match… and in the end, Ren and I took them down, and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" And with that, she sat down, crossing her arms and smiling smugly.

Ren let out a heavy sigh, waving his cup to demonstrate his point. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Now that Nora had settled down, Pyrrha asked gently, "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Being addressed directly snapped him out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby leaned forward, explaining awkwardly, "It's just that you seem a little… _not _okay…"

At their words, the rest of their two teams tuned into what Jaune would say, watching him with concern.

Jaune laughed uncomfortably. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He struck a pose, holding out a thumbs-up, nervous chuckles spilling from his lips. His eyes darted across the disbelieving gazes of the rest of the students, until they landed on Pyrrha- and just ask quickly, they darted away.

Pyrrha sighed lightly, following his gaze to where it fell behind their table. The redhead instinctively bristled at the sight a few rows down, where Team CRDL was surrounding someone.

"Hey, isn't that… Velvet?" Nora murmured, the light smile she wore slipping from her face fast.

And it was indeed Velvet from Team CFVY, the quiet Faunus girl they had met their first weekend at Beacon. However, this time, she didn't have Yatsuhashi to hide behind as Sky Lark, one of the other CRDL members, mocked her rabbit-like ears. Pyrrha's heart sank in her chest as the four boys laughed uproariously and Velvet shrank in her seat, unable to get away.

Pyrrha sighed, scooting backwards in order to get off the bench and confront the bullies. No way would she watch someone be ridiculed like that-

But in a moment, she relaxed. A green cloak, standing tall above all others, began weaving through the tables and benches towards Velvet, a look of determination on his stoic face. Her own team was coming to save her.

Jaune turned back to face his food, picking at a carrot sadly. Now that she knew Cardin would have to leave their innocent upperclassman alone with Team CFVY backing her up, she brought her focus back to him.

_Should I say anything? _Looking at everyone else's concerned faces, she drew up all her courage, shoving her concern about his potential reactions down her throat. With everyone backing her up, it was as good a time as any to bring it up publicly.

"Jaune," she began, "Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around! Y'know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully," Ruby insisted.

Jaune scoffed, but his eyes were agonized. "Oh, please! Name _one _time he's 'bullied' me."

"In the hallways, in class," Ruby said quietly.

"He just creamed you in class," Blake muttered, deadpan, as she finally put down her book.

Weiss looked up from her nails, annoyance mixed with pity and scorn upon her delicate features. "Let's not forget the locker incident," she announced. "You're practically famous for flying."

Now, everyone's eyes were up and locked on Jaune, awaiting his response. The boy raised his hands sheepishly, attempting to laugh off the continued stream of evidence. "I didn't land that far from the school!"

Pyrrha reached out a hand, placing it upon his back. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooh!" Nora cried, a wolfish glint in her eyes highlighting a feral grin. She stood up from her bench enthusiastically. "We'll break his legs!"

Before Ren could reproach her again for her plan, Jaune insisted, "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_; he's a jerk to everyone." With a jab of his thumb, everyone's eyes were back on Velvet, who was still suffering her tormentors as Yatsuhashi attempted to break through the endless maze of tables and passing students.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cried, finally relenting as Cardin tugged on her ears. "Please, stop…"

Cardin howled with laughter, turning to his team. "I told you it was real!"

Russel ran a hand through his pale blond mohawk, eyes bulging out of his head in disbelief and disgust. "What a freak!"

At last, Cardin caught sight of the lumbering giant making his way through the crowd, so he let go of her ear. Before anyone could even blink, Velvet scampered off towards her teammate, hiding behind him as soon as she slipped through the crowd. The tall, quiet boy gently led her out of the room, normally serene eyes glaring daggers at Cardin as they left.

"Atrocious," Pyrrha growled. "I can't _stand _people like him."

Surprisingly, the one to agree with her was Blake, the quiet girl seething uncharacteristically. "He's _not _the only one…"

Pyrrha ignored her comment and turned to face Jaune, but the blond was already on his feet, picking up his tray still filled with uneaten food. "Jaune, wait up," she called softly, but he didn't hear her.

Oblivious to his misery, Yang leaned her hand upon her hand, expression wistful. "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

As he left the group behind, Pyrrha let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, she felt a gentle weight upon her arm. Ruby had taken Jaune's seat by her side and now leaned lightly upon Pyrrha's side, rueful smile a bit comforting to the redhead. "Well, let's just hope we nail midterms," Ruby murmured. The young brunette knew about all of Jaune's academic struggle, being his one close friend outside of their team. "Let's work hard, okay?"

The redhead smiled back, leaning her head on top of Ruby's. "Yeah," she responded simply, relishing in the warmth from the tiny girl's body at her side. "I guess that's what we're here for, right?"

"Yup!" Ruby chirped. Pyrrha could feel the girl shake from small chuckles, the feeling reverberating through her own body. And Ruby was right- during the next week, they would be having all of their exams. For the moment, all they had time to do was prepare. And in order to succeed, there was no point worrying about anything else- not Cardin, not her mother and father. All they had to do was make it through alright.

A knot in her stomach squeezed tight, quickly stealing her appetite away. She pushed away her tray. Somehow, she knew that she needed to do well, if for no other reason than to be ready to help Jaune with the struggle ahead.


	25. Dreams and Struggles II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune struggles. Pyrrha offers to help. He breaks her heart.

Laws of Attraction

The next week was nothing but a blur of papers, a flurry of scratching pencils, and combat exam after combat exam. It was a blessing that each day's sessions were shortened slightly to accommodate for more studying and rest time after each morning exam, allowing the students to go back and sleep before readying themselves for the next subject – but the arduous schedule was taking a toll even on Pyrrha. By Friday, she found herself collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to change into pyjamas before she fell asleep after the final individual combat evaluation.

Throughout the week, no one really spoke much. Team RWBY was always doing their own thing, having found a study system that worked for them. So, JNPR simply lurked in the library, noses deep in their textbooks and class notes. The movements were methodical, zombie-like- the librarian took so much pity on the students' blank expressions that she started offering sweets throughout study hours in order to liven the young people back up.

Pyrrha was never concerned about academics the same way she feared performing in combat in front of others. In academia, she could be prepared. No one could change the facts, no one could throw her a new idea- she could use reason and logic and work her way out of any situation she found herself in, without feeling the scrutiny of the audience, and the isolation from others as they placed her all alone upon that pedestal she detested. It was safe. Thus, the little black box never really opened its lid, and she was free to simply suffer from test anxiety just like everyone else.

Since Jaune was uncomfortable with Pyrrha offering her help, she could do nothing but sit on the sidelines and watch him flounder. So, it was even more magical when the person who finally called the blond out for his avoidance of schoolwork didn't have to be her.

"You're going to sit down, read this book, and answer these questions," Ren commanded sternly, forcing the blond into a chair the weekend beforehand. "No more running."

"Ren," Jaune attempted to struggle free, "I don't need-"

"Our leader is not going to fail midterms. You're going to do terribly, but it won't be a fail," he insisted bluntly. "I won't let you."

And so, Pyrrha was able to let out a sigh of relief, sit back, and work on her own academics. If Ren was there to hound him, then Jaune was in safe hands, especially considering that bookwork was Ren's specialty.

Thankfully, exams only lasted a week in length, and everyone ended up on the other side relatively unscathed. It was definitely stressful for everyone, and even the professors seemed less-than-pleased to have so much marking to do; to top it off, failing academically meant the possibility of having to leave Beacon at the end of their first year.

However, any poor marks achieved during this round of testing could be removed from one's transcript if they improved by a significant margin for the final exam. That fact gave Pyrrha a little light of hope, knowing that all was not lost- not for Jaune. The blond had _not _done very well, anyone could tell- his face was ashen, waxy, throughout the entire week. Yang jokingly gave him back his "Vomit Boy" title, which she and Ruby had used to describe him for the first week of classes, after his unfortunate airsickness on the way to Beacon.

Although marks wouldn't be out for the following week, they could still gauge how well they had done. Due to Ren's strict study routine, though, everyone could confidently say that Jaune _probably _passed. He was able to recite the bare minimum, and as Nora so lovingly put it, "He's an idiot, but at least he'll continue to be _our _idiot next year!"

Pyrrha still couldn't understand how the orange-haired girl managed to do so well, despite never being awake during class. Maybe the diffusion of knowledge from sleeping on her textbooks actually _did _work.

Still, a little part of Pyrrha prayed that maybe, just _maybe _the marks would come out and Jaune would end up blowing them all away. He took all the jibes in stride, playing them off as if his marks were a factor of his 'coolness'; but the redhead just wanted to see her friend succeed, no longer with that pale complexion, that worry permanently etched into his brow.

She still occasionally had dreams of Jaune standing proud upon the Great War memorial statue upon Main Avenue, battle-hardened and weary. She knew he could be a Huntsman, she just _knew _it.

And every time, she woke up flushed and embarrassed, and she just couldn't explain why.

After every test was done, they were given little respite as classes started back up to normal the very next week. Everyone moaned and groaned about it, but in reality, to be free of exams until the winter months would be nothing short of a blessing. Pyrrha was excited to get back into the learning curve- although she was confident that she had performed well in the testing, it was nice to get that little bit of nervousness out of her mind.

They all sat in Professor Oobleck's lecture hall one late afternoon. Out of the corner of her eye, Pyrrha could see the sky slowly growing darker and darker from the high-up windows- now that October was almost to a close, the sun was setting quite early. It was an unsettling feeling, to only be free of the classroom once the night had already fallen, but at least they had turned on the heaters so no one had to freeze.

Professor Oobleck was bouncing around, just as usual. Pyrrha sat comfortably in the second row, ankles crossed and eyes keenly fixed upon the hyperactive man as he hopped from one corner of the room to the next in the blink of an eye. She had long grown accustomed to how dizzying his movements were, and now, watching him was more of a game- after all, where would he go next?

She could see Jaune sitting across the aisle and down a row from her, head resting tiredly upon his hands. He had barely gotten there on time, and thus had gotten stuck in the front row. The redhead let out a small sigh, seeing just how lackluster his engagement was in the lecture.

A snort drew her out of her thoughts. Blake, who was seated beside her, gave her a rare, wry smile as she saw the source of Pyrrha's frustration. "Don't worry about it," the brunette mouthed before turning her attention back to her notes. Pyrrha smiled lightly back- the girl had been opening up to her more and more as of late. It made her happy.

The professor ran a hand through his haphazardly spiked green locks. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution- more popularly known as the Faunus War-" and suddenly, he was back in front of the huge world map covering the blackboard, "-humankind was quite, quite _adamant _about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He pointed out the southern isle with his stick, then promptly zipped to the other side of the room, sipping his coffee. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent _events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

Moving frantically around the room, he asked, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Pyrrha looked down to the row in front of her, where Velvet sat with stooped shoulders. Even her ears were limp and disheartened, the discomfort causing the older girl to hesitate before slowly raising her hand. Her evident nervousness broke Pyrrha's heart- the sweet girl had been sick during her first year in this part of the course, and had missed the lectures, so Professor Ozpin had deemed that she attend these classes while the rest of the second-year students had a free study period. What the headmaster hadn't known, however, was how uncomfortable the girl would be in the same room as people like Cardin, who continued to glare daggers at the older girl's back with predatory eyes.

Professor Oobleck clicked his tongue, disgusted by the sheer amount of Faunus students raising their hands. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely _this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Sipping his coffee once more, he added, "I mean, I mean- I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War? Yes?"

Pyrrha shifted around in her seat to look at Weiss in the row behind her. The pale girl brushed her hair off her shoulder and confidently announced, "The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely!" he agreed enthusiastically. "_And, _who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Suddenly, Jaune's muffled voice cried out, "Hey!"

Pyrrha covered her face with her hand when Professor Oobleck immediately jumped in front of Jaune, leaning down to the boy's face excitedly. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What _is _the answer?"

The blond stuttered, "Uhhh… The answer… The advantage… that the Faunus…" Desperate, he turned in his seat slightly, looking up at Pyrrha with frantic eyes.

She immediately leaned forward, pointing to her eyes. _Night vision! It was night vision! _she mouthed, forming her hands around her eyes like glasses. _C'mon Jaune, you know this!_

The blond was not taking the hint, continuing slowly, "…had over that guy's stuff… uhh… binoculars!"

For a moment, there was silence while Jaune sat with a pleased smile on his face before the class erupted into laughter. Pyrrha groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. _Of course he would say something like that. _

The professor was not pleased, zooming back to behind his desk. "Very funny, Mr. Arc!" Seeking out a new victim amidst the roaring students, he suddenly called, "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

She turned her gaze to the tall boy, seated across the aisle from her behind Jaune. Cardin, who was leaning back on his seat with his feet propped upon the table, picked some dirt from his ear nonchalantly. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal _than a soldier."

Horrified, Pyrrha's eyes instinctively darted back to Velvet, who sank further in her seat in shame. _That's it. _Sitting up straight, she interjected loudly, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

The boy bristled instantly. "What? You got a problem?"

She turned to face Professor Oobleck again, smiling internally as the man's face echoed the disapproval she felt. "No, I have the answer! It's _night vision. _Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Her eyes fell to Blake who was smiling at her appreciatively. Beside her, a low growl from Cardin sent a wave of satisfaction over her body. _That's right. I'm _not _going to pick a fight- I'll just prove you wrong. Deal with it._

Blake added, "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She leaned to look at Cardin behind Pyrrha's back. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such _a failure."

Immediately, Cardin stood from his seat with a clenched fist, but the professor intervened, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat."

Jaune chortled at the quick reprimand, but was silenced as Professor Oobleck suddenly stood in front of him once more. "You _and _Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He sipped his coffee as the blond moaned about it under his breath, then said brightly, "Now! Moving on!"

Pyrrha gave Blake a warm smile for the support, but her eyes lingered on Jaune's slumped-over figure for the rest of the class.

Eventually, the bell rang and the students were set free for the day. Nora and Ren, who had been seated on the other side of Blake, were the first to leave from their team. Once outside, they paused, waiting for the redhead to catch up. She smiled at them and shook her head. "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." The two shrugged, heading to the dining hall for dinner while Pyrrha found a spot leaning comfortably against the wall.

After a few minutes, a green and white blur zoomed past the awaiting girl, signalling the end of the lecture. Jaune soon followed, but Pyrrha couldn't even get a chance to say hello before Cardin emerged, pushing the boy aggressively from behind and laughing as he walked away.

Pyrrha rushed over and pulled Jaune back on his feet, feeling her blood boil once more. For once, she really, _really _wished that she was as unrestrained as Nora. "You know, I really will break his legs," she muttered forebodingly.

Jaune sighed, shaking his head. His expression was forlorn.

As the redhead watched Cardin's back turn a corner, a bout of inspiration suddenly struck. _If I can't help him with academics, _she thought, _maybe I can help him deal with bullies. _The more she repeated the phrase in her head, the more the idea felt right to her. Finally, she chirped with a bright smile, "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabbed his wrist and began running towards the dormitory, ignoring his confused cries to explain what was going on.

Soon, she opened the door to the dormitory rooftop. Dejected, the boy followed her out into the clear area, walking past her to the edge of the roof to look at the CCTS tower in the distance.

"Pyrrha," Jaune began tiredly, "I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that _depressed." He peered over the edge of the roof. "I can always be a farmer, or something…"

Pyrrha frowned, confused. What was he talking about?

And then, it struck, horror and fear and nervousness screaming through her veins. "N-n-no!" she cried, pulling him back away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" The girl paused, taking a moment to collect herself, to breathe, 1, 2- _in, out-_

The lid was firmly sealed once more onto the box. _Don't joke about that _ever _again, _she thought to herself, still horrified despite her neutral expression. _I... it's too much. It's too close._

Letting out a weary sigh, she finally said, "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!"

The boy was taken aback by her sudden shift in topics. "Wh-what?"

"Well, you said you don't want my help in front of everyone, but I really _do _care about you, Jaune," she insisted, holding her hand to her heart earnestly. "I don't want to just sit by and do nothing. We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

His expression soured. "You think I need help?"

She backpedalled quickly, "N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

A pause. "But you just said it."

_This is going wrong, what do I do? _"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

However, this didn't reassure him, not in the slightest. The blond turned away, murmuring lowly, "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" she admonished. "Of course you do!"

Jaune turned back to her, clenching his fist, face twisted up in frustration and anger. "No, I don't!" he argued.

Pyrrha watched him, crestfallen, waiting for his next words. What else could she say?

All the anger drained out of him, leaving the blond restless and ashamed. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He spun around, looking up at the glowing green lights pulsing in the distant CCTS tower.

It was as if all the cogs in her brain simultaneously stopped working. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Jaune began rambling, his voice hitching higher and higher in his throat as he gushed, "I mean, I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn _my spot at this Academy!" He looked at her, regret and sorrow almost palpable off his form. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Her brain was still stuck, thoughts jumbled up into one confused mess. "What? But… why?"

"Cause _this _is what I've always wanted to be!" he nearly screeched, facing the horizon, near tears. "My father, my grandfather, his father before him- were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too." His voice fell, cracking, exhausted. "I was just never good enough."

_He lied. He isn't supposed to be here. _The sudden confession had kickstarted her brain once more, sending her thoughts spinning into overdrive. _You weren't crazy, you weren't wrong, he really _wasn't _taught anything, you _knew _something was wrong-_

But his hunched shoulders were even more heartbreaking today than they were when she had saved him from the locker, and suddenly, it all made sense. Jaune, whose great-great-grandfather was _the hero _on the Great War memorial statue- the one who everyone aspired to be- wasn't able to handle that pressure. So, he made a mistake. And he wasn't who she thought he was.

_You never make mistakes, _the intrusive part of her brain suddenly said. She silenced the thought as another, overwhelming urge began to take over her.

She wanted him to be the Huntsman she saw in her dreams. She _wanted _him to succeed, so, so badly. Slowly, she approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!" she insisted.

The boy spun on his heel, even more frustrated and lost than before. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

She recoiled instinctively from his sudden lashing out. "Jaune, I-"

He ranted, "I'm _tired _of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" His eyes were now swimming with tears, and Pyrrha's mind was instantly transported to the initiation over six weeks before; Jaune's awkward smile as they became partners the first time while he was stuck in the tree-

_But I was so _happy _to find you stuck in that tree, _she wanted to say, the words on the tip of her tongue.

Jaune whispered, "If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

Pyrrha reached out again, wanting to touch him, comfort him, _anything-_

And he leaned away from her hand. "Just… leave me alone. Okay?"

_He doesn't want you here. _"…If that's what you think is best." She bowed her head, keeping her eyes fixated upon her shoes, biting her lip. Without waiting for his response, she clenched her fists and walked quietly to the door, all the confidence sucked out of her.

All she had wanted to do was help him. That was it.

_He doesn't want it, you idiot. You're useless. Can't even help him- what kind of a 'friend' are you?_

Her feet carried her to the dining hall, which had already emptied out. She had missed dinner again. Vacantly, she checked her Scroll, seeing a few messages from Nora and Ren asking where they had gone. She placed the device back in her skirt pocket- she didn't want to talk to them right now.

Finding a small hollow in the wall outside of the dining hall, far away from any prying eyes, Pyrrha sat down. Curling her knees against her chest, she let out all the frustration she felt in silent cries, tears streaming down her face, sobs shaking her frame. She had never felt so small, so tiny- so empty. It was a different kind of fear than the one haunting her- this one was not paralyzing, not destructive, not deadly.

Just… useless.

All she had wanted was to help him, and now, she felt like she had lost one of her best friends. And this time… she didn't know how to get him back.


	26. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ozpin asks Pyrrha a question.

Laws of Attraction

When Pyrrha made her way back into her dorm room, Nora bounded up to her worriedly before she even got a foot through the door. "Where the heck have you been?" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Jaune came back and went straight to sleep like, an _hour _ago. What happened-" and then she froze mid-leap, standing stock-still on one foot, expression quickly morphing from confusion to concern.

Pyrrha blinked blearily at her, trying to hold back the urge to sniffle. Her eyes felt red and raw and puffy, and she _knew _that the other girl could see how red her eyes were. Even without looking at a mirror, the redhead understood that she must've looked like a mess.

Smoothing out her skirt, Pyrrha croaked, "I had some things to do."

"Was it… y'know… the mother-slash-parental-unit-figure-person?" she asked, eyes wide and terrified. Pyrrha didn't respond, pushing past the girl without making eye contact.

Nora frantically cast a look back at Ren, but the boy simply stared back, completely shell-shocked at Pyrrha's disheveled state. "Um… well," she stammered, following Pyrrha as she walked to her closet, "I was just worried, that's all! You never came back, and Jaune just waltzed in and went straight to bed- I don't think he even brushed his teeth, haha-"

The redhead cast a tired look at Jaune's bed. There was a definite lump on the mattress under the covers, indicating the boy's presence. She snorted softly at it. "It's his choice," she said impassively.

The normally bubbly girl froze as Pyrrha took off her jacket, hanging it up in her closet. "Wait- what?" she breathed, cocking her head to one side. "No, no Pyrrha, that's all wrong. Shouldn't you be like, 'No, Jaune, go clean yourself up' and go wake him up?"

Pyrrha shrugged blankly- even the energy needed to perform such a simple action spent a lot of her last reserves. "He's our _leader, _isn't he? He can decide that for himself."

She heard the bundled up figure in the blankets shuffle under the covers, and she sighed. _So he's awake. _

And yet, Pyrrha didn't care. She didn't care whether he was awake or sleeping, whether he had brushed his teeth or not, whether he studied and passed or not- whether he deserved to be at Beacon or not. It clearly wasn't her job to care, right? That's what Jaune kept saying, right?

_He's not even a real student here, _the dark, bitter side of her heart grumbled. _He lied. About everything. _

_Not about everything! _She couldn't help but protest internally to herself, trying to reason out the situation. _There's no way he lied about _everything. _He really wants to become a Huntsman- the fact that he's here, living a lie, is testament to that. _

"It doesn't change the fact that he lied," she murmured aloud as she slipped on her pyjamas and stepped out of the small closet. Impassively, she grabbed her toiletries kit, a small towel, and headed to the door.

Nora blocked her way, hands on her hips, brow furrowed and uncharacteristically serious. "Lied about _what, _Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha paused, looking back at the lump on Jaune's bed. "Nothing." Because it wasn't her story to tell, nor did she have the energy to relay it. All she wanted to do was brush her teeth, wash her face, crawl into her bed, and warm up the skin that had gotten far too chilled as she shed her tears outside the dining hall earlier.

When she got to the communal bathroom, she thanked all the stars that the facilities were empty. Her eyes were so swollen and red, cheeks splotchy and nose almost purple. Even now, her breaths still hitched and hiccupped occasionally. Her mask had _crumbled. _

It was humiliating.

The lid of the box opened up, but she squashed it shut again mentally. _I'm too tired for you right now, _she thought, deadpan. _Make me hate myself later. _

Hate herself, she did. That night, she dreamed of Jaune on the statue. And this time, when she awoke, there were no feelings of warmth- only shame.

The boy in question crept out of the room before anyone else could wake up. By the time they found themselves in the dining hall, he had already eaten breakfast, too. It was only when they arrived at their first class that the trio finally found their leader, already seated in one of the long rows in the lecture hall.

And seated beside him, arm wrapped around his shoulders as if they were old friends, was _Cardin. _

Yang peered around Pyrrha's back, as the redhead had stopped in the middle of the doorway in shock. "Wait, what?" she spluttered for the silent girl. "Why the heck is Jaune sitting with that creep?"

"What creep?" Pyrrha heard Ruby's voice call from the hallway.

Instinctively, every fiber of Pyrrha's being flared up in rage. She took two steps towards the pair who were already comfortably waiting for the lecture to begin, taking stock of the situation. In front of Jaune were his notes, already neatly arranged on his own. Normally, it was Pyrrha who had to gingerly remind him to even _bring _his notebooks to class. Alright, what next- he was looking decidedly less terrible than she was, a fact that made her blood boil to a whole new level, because why was she the one tormented over his lies? Whatever- Cardin was sitting next to him, decidedly unprepared, calling out to his team over his shoulder, still completely unaware that Pyrrha was in the room. Okay, moving on-

_No. That's all I needed to see. _

Jaune was _sitting next to Cardin. _

Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Before she could raise her voice or shrug the hand off, Ren's quiet voice explained in her ear, "Go with Nora. I'll go ask what's going on." She made a move to protest, but he sighed, and suddenly, her feelings of anger and frustration mysteriously died down until they were nothing more than gently burning embers in the pit of her stomach. "No, Pyrrha. I'll go ask. Save me a seat." And with that, he stepped around her.

Pyrrha's eyes followed the reserved boy all the way to where the blond sat, allowing Nora to pull her to their usual row on the other side of the room. She squinted, trying to make out the words just by reading their lips, but to no avail. Thankfully, before she could jump up and storm over there herself, Ren peeled away and sat down on her other side.

"What's going on?" Nora asked, gently squeezing Pyrrha's hand to keep the girl in check.

Ren sighed, running a hand through his hair, ruffling his one magenta streak. "He just… CRDL said that Jaune's hanging with them, now."

Ruby, who had been leaning over the large desk in the row behind them in order to listen in, nearly fell out of her seat at this information. "Excuse me?!" she exclaimed, horrified. "You can't be serious! Jaune would never want to hang out with Cardin!"

Pyrrha raised her eyes to look at the younger girl. Although sleep had aided her quite a bit, her eyelids were still slightly swollen, nose still a little too red. She took in the mixed expressions of disdain and disgust from the girls of Team RWBY as they all took in this new information.

"That's our leader," she said bitterly when Ruby's questioning eyes turned to her. And, before the girl could interrogate her further, she turned to face the front of the lecture hall, wearily taking out her notebook.

The spot in their row was empty that day. It was scary.

It remained empty at lunch that day, too. And the next day. And the next. For the rest of the week, Jaune never showed up to any of their meals, barely spoke to any of them when they approached him, and refused to even stand on the same side of the room as them during moving combat lectures.

Pyrrha, who had always been the one by his side, was effectively cast away.

Nora and Ren took her with them everywhere with open arms. The two continued their usual routines, where Nora babbled on about something and Ren intervened intermittently to show he was still listening; but once in a while, they would both pause, look at Pyrrha's listless eyes, and deflate just a little.

_You're doing this to your friends, y'know, _she told herself. _You shouldn't. They're worried about you. _

And yet, that one remaining thought would linger, no matter how many times she banished it away. What even were friends, if they were so easily abandoned?

The one good thing that came out of the situation was that Pyrrha's mask had healed, tougher than ever. After constantly being worried about Jaune every day, little nicks had appeared in her mental armour, making it easier to crack. However, now that she was able to focus her mind wholly on the material being presented to her, her performance improved drastically in both academic and combat fields. She was able to maintain a cool head, a steady heart.

After all, if she couldn't trust anyone, then why would she care if they put her on that pedestal? At least up there, she could retain her pride.

The professors noticed her change in demeanor. They all complimented her newfound drive, praising her endlessly as she mastered the numerous techniques and ideas she was given in record time. Pyrrha took it all in stride, smiling politely and nodding in thanks, but her heart wasn't in it. It wasn't ever in it.

Without Jaune lighting up Team JNPR's dorm room, it felt… empty. Cold.

By Friday, the atmosphere of the entire group- not just JNPR, but Team RWBY, too- had shifted. Without Jaune there, the main bridge linking the two teams, their leaders, was broken. Everything became more than a little awkward whenever they were at lunch. The seat beside Pyrrha was perpetually empty.

After dinner that day, Pyrrha found herself being stopped outside of the dining hall by none other than Professor Ozpin. "I hope I'm not interrupting your evening, Miss Nikos," he murmured, trademark coffee cup still in his hand. He took a slow, thoughtful sip, although his eyes remained fixated on her from behind his round, thin-framed glasses.

She smiled slightly at the others, showing that nothing was going on- not as far as she knew, at least. Uneasy, Nora and Ren nodded and backed away, although they walked far slower than Nora's usual bounding gait.

_They're waiting for me, _Pyrrha realized as the two of the paused at the end of the corridor, Ren leaning against the wall and Nora regaling him with some exciting story as they waited. Her heart warmed a little at that- her two teammates had been so worried about her over the last few days. She was lucky to have them by her side, at least.

Looking back to the headmaster, she asked, "Is there something wrong, Professor?"

"No, no, Miss Nikos- nothing's wrong," he shook his head, raising a brow wryly. "That is, unless _you _have something you'd like to report to me."

Instantly, she felt the words bubble up in her throat. _Yeah- maybe you should consider the fact that some of your students are discriminating, terrible people, _she thought angrily.

However, just as quickly, her mother's words echoed in her mind. _"Stay in his sights. Prove that you are a force to be reckoned with, Pyrrha- I will not have another failure like the last time we spoke."_

A failure. _Aren't I already a failure as a friend?_

She smiled, swallowing her words and putting on her kindest mask. "No, sir. I'm doing well. Thank you for your concern, though!"

"Doing well is an understatement," he commented, pulling out his Scroll. "From what I hear, you did exceedingly well during the midterm examinations, especially in your practical combat skills. _And _Professor Goodwitch tells me you've only improved since then." He leaned forward, a small twinkle in his eye. "You've impressed her. Let me tell you, that is _not _an easy feat. Congratulations, Miss Nikos."

She nodded stiffly, unsure of how to take the praise. "Thank you sir."

"In fact," the man continued, walking away to look at a nearby tree, skeletal in the late autumn months, "we have some reporters who would like to speak to you one of these days, should you be interested."

Pyrrha froze, confusion knitting her brow. "Reporters?"

Professor Ozpin sighed, as if too bothered by the whole affair to even explain. "We run columns about students every year," he said primly, watching the rest of the students leaving the dining hall. "It's for a few purposes- it inspires new youth to apply to Beacon Academy, as well as shows off our finer talents, and it eases the concerns of any students hailing from other continents, such as yourself." He smiled bemusedly her way. "As I recall, you're more than familiar in representing Mistral in such communications."

She felt a faint blush cover her cheeks. Yes, she had done interviews in the past- interviews and photoshoots and just about everything else under the sun. Unfortunately, she never enjoyed them.

"I'd love to, sir, if that would help Beacon," she lied through her teeth, already feeling her discomfort levels rising from the idea of having to doll herself up for another awkward interview.

"I'll pass that along," he said amiably. The headmaster then spun around and walked close to her, staring her down, just as challenging as he had the first time they had met during the Beacon initiation. "Miss Nikos- one last question."

"Yes sir?" she asked, raising her chin and straightening her stance confidently, mask firmly in place.

"What do you want to become, while you are here?"

And then, the mask slipped, and she paused as she mulled over the question. "What do you mean, sir?"

He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes- instead, he continued to watch her carefully as if taking stock of her every movement. "I mean, what is your purpose, while you are attending this Academy?"

"I want to become a Huntress," she stated confidently, mask back in place. It was the truth, after all- becoming a Huntress what was she had always dreamed of. To be able to save people, to protect others just like in her dreams- to be able to take down the Grimm and help her world become a better place- it was all she had ever wanted.

And then, Professor Ozpin did a curious thing. Instead of nodding along with her conviction, he murmured, "That's what I was afraid of," and his face crumpled momentarily into sorrow.

She blinked at him, confused. "I'm not sure if I understand," she murmured.

He nodded briskly, and suddenly there was no longer any trace of that sorrow. "Well, Miss Nikos, your conviction is strong." He gave her a quick grin, although once again, it didn't reach his eyes, didn't truly resonate in her heart. "Hold that conviction dear to you. There's a chance that you'll be protecting more than you know." With that, the man walked away, sipping his coffee as he disappeared into the night.

Pyrrha began heading towards the dormitory, more than a little unsettled by those cryptic words. What in the world could they mean? Why would Professor Ozpin seek her out just to ask why she was at Beacon in the first place? Wasn't becoming true Huntsmen what _everyone _was there to do?

If that was the case, then why had he looked so upset by her answer?

"Hey, Pyrrha, what happened?" Nora chirped as she reached the waiting pair.

She bit her tongue. It was better to keep the stranger parts of the conversation to herself. "Apparently, they want to interview some students," she chuckled awkwardly. "Professor Goodwitch recommended me to do it, I guess."

Nora's eyes nearly popped out of her head, a wide smile overtaking her face. "Ooh, that's so cool!" she squealed, hugging Pyrrha's arm tight. "Look at you, being our lil' celebrity!"

"You'll do well, Pyrrha," Ren agreed, looking pleased himself. "Do you know when it'll be taking place?"

"No," she replied easily, walking with the two on either side of her through the open corridor. "He simply wanted to make sure I was alright with the idea."

Nora gasped. "Oh my gosh, Pyrrha, you're going to be _famous!_"

Pyrrha chuckled weakly. "Yup. Great."

_Because that's exactly what I need, _she thought to herself, exhausted. _That's all that I need right now. _At least with this, her mother would be appeased. That would take care of _one _stress.


	27. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Pyrrha have some much-needed heart-to-hearts. Nora's always wanted a sister.

Laws of Attraction

"Alright, bub, time to talk," Nora announced, planting herself in front of the door with hands on her hips.

Pyrrha looked up at the girl, brow wrinkling in confusion, pausing with her toothbrush in her mouth. What was Nora saying?

The orange-haired girl pointed accusingly at the other, who stood innocently in front of the row of sinks. Her voice echoed in the otherwise-empty bathroom as she insisted, "Look, I left it for like, a _week_ so you two could figure out your own issues, but darn it you two are still fighting! So what happened between you and Jaune?"

The redhead sighed, washing out her mouth and packing up her toiletries. Pulling her headband off her head, she said quietly, "It's nothing, Nora."

"Nothing?!" the girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. "As if. I _know _something happened, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha leaned against the sink heavily. "If you really want to know, ask Jaune. It's not my business."

"But it _is _your business, Pyrrha!" she stamped her foot, annoyed. "Why else were you so upset Monday night?" Pyrrha bristled, and Nora leapt onto that reaction. "See! Even mentioning it stresses you out." Eyes softening, she walked up to the other and placed her hands on the taller girl's shoulders. "Pyrrha, I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Pyrrha's eyes searched Nora's wide, trusting gaze dubiously for any hint of a lie- but there was nothing but openness in the smaller girl. She truly, truly meant it.

Jaune's confession, her grief and confusion- everything wanted to spill out, but Pyrrha just couldn't _say _it. If she told Nora that Jaune hadn't even made his way into Beacon legitimately, then how would that affect their team? What would happen to JNPR? How would they continue to work together for the next four years?

_Four years. _Pyrrha snorted internally. There had been a time- less than two months earlier- when the prospect had filled her with so much hope.

Finally, the redhead murmured, "Jaune told me something. It's a secret- I shouldn't say. But when I offered to help him work through it, or- or help him out in any way at all- he got angry with me." The memory washed over her, Jaune's pained expression painted on the inside of her eyelids. "He told me to leave him alone, and he really meant it. So… I did. I don't know why he started hanging out with Cardin after- he'd rather spend time with a bully than me, I guess."

"Oh, Pyrrha," Nora said gently, brushing Pyrrha's bangs out of her eyes as she peered up into the other girl's face. "Was Jaune really that much of an idiot?"

She laughed half-heartedly. "Isn't that what you always say, Nora?" she said softly. "He's 'our idiot', right?"

Nora sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. "Why I oughta teach that kid a lesson for hurting you like that, especially when all you wanted was to help the guy you like. Ugh, boys are so stupid!"

Pyrrha froze, eyes back on Nora, completely perplexed. "I-I'm sorry, _what?_"

Nora blinked back at her blankly. "Wait, what- don't tell me you haven't realized it yet," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. Suddenly, an excited squeal erupted from her lips, and she began bouncing on the spot, brimming with energy.

Pyrrha took a step back, utterly lost. "Nora, what are you even saying?"

The orange-haired girl didn't respond, instead running through the large, echoing room and checking all of the stalls to make sure they were empty. After that, she bolted to the door, flipped the lock so no one would be able to get in, and whispered, "Now _no one _can disturb us."

"With what?" Pyrrha cried, unease settling into her core. What in the world was Nora trying to say?

The shorter girl grinned manically, grabbed Pyrrha's toiletry bag out of her hand, and set it down onto the counter. Then, she slung her arm around Pyrrha's neck, and with a yelp from the redhead, dragged her down to sit on the floor with her.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha spluttered as Nora finally released her.

Nora's grin was impossibly wide, her eyes brighter than Pyrrha had ever seen them. "Boys!" she yelped gleefully. "We're going to talk about boys, Pyrrha. And why they're dumb and don't deserve our affection."

Pyrrha just blinked at her, the unease returning. "I don't get it-"

And then, Nora's words hit her.

"_Especially when all you wanted was to help the guy you like."_

She jumped, any semblance of calm completely lost to the wind. "Nora, I don't have feelings for Jaune!" she stumbled out. "I care about him as a friend, just like all of you!"

"Nuh-uh," Nora wagged her finger playfully. "No you don't, Pyrrha. You _liiiiike _him." She paused, sitting back thoughtfully. "I can see why. He's like, your opposite, but you still work well together and balance each other out. If he wasn't such a crybaby- 'cause let's face it, _he's kind of a crybaby-_ then you'd be perfect together!"

Pyrrha could feel her entire face pulsing with heat, flushed all the way to her ears. Even her neck felt red-hot. "Nora, please stop, you're wrong!" she moaned, covering her face with her hands. No one had ever accused her of something like this before, and she had no idea how to react. She had never thought about Jaune that way, after all- why was Nora being like this?

But the other girl simply smiled, eyes melting tenderly as she watched the redhead. "Y'know, boys can be reaaaaaally silly," she murmured. "I know what you're going through. It's like talking to a brick wall sometimes!"

Pyrrha peeked at the other girl through her fingers. She paused, her normally stoic or pleasant expressions nowhere to be seen. Shamefully, she could feel what she could only describe as a pout formed upon her lips. "Are you talking about you and Ren?" she asked, voice muffled pitifully behind her hands, the heat in her cheeks almost burning her skin.

Nora nodded easily. "Yup! Well, like," her voice dropped to a stage-whisper, "he hasn't actually realized it yet, but yeah."

The redhead scoffed. "What do you mean, he hasn't actually realized it? How could he not? You're always together, I mean- Jaune and I always sort of wondered whether you two were… you know… _together _together."

Now it was Nora's turn to blush a little, rosy cheeks cute and pink under the fluorescent lights in the large, empty bathroom. "Nah," she explained. "We've just always been by each others' side, y'know? It just became a natural thing, eventually." She sighed, leaning back against the tiled wall. "I really _want _him to figure it out, but I also know that his brain would probably explode if I tried to tell him that we're _basically _already dating, so I'm just going to wait for him to figure it out."

"But you're so cute together!" Pyrrha spluttered before she could stop herself. "I always love watching you two interact… it's so sweet."

Nora's blush grew fiercer, but it wasn't out of embarrassment. "Yeah," she giggled happily. "We've always acted like that. I only figured out that I liked him a few years ago, to be honest. But unfortunately, boys are slow, and he hasn't realized it yet." She pursed her lips, thinking. "I'm pretty sure he's realized he's at least _special _to me. I boop him enough for him to figure that much out."

"'Boop' him?" Pyrrha asked, confused. She knew what Nora was talking about- she had seen the playful girl tap Ren on the nose many a time with that little sound effect.

"Yup!" she giggled. "Because Ren doesn't like hugs, right? Or like, any kind of contact?" Her eyes softened, misting over as she pictured the reserved, dark-haired boy. "He's more of a… 'quality time at arm's length' kind of person. But I love hugs! I love hugging people when they make me happy!" Pyrrha chuckled at this, because _wow _it was true. The girl concluded, "So, booping him is a good compromise- I get to show him I care, and he doesn't get overwhelmed!"

The redhead watched the other girl speak with wide eyes. _I never knew she was thinking of him that much, _Pyrrha realized in awe. _I always assumed there was some story behind it. I didn't think that she did it for Ren's __sake._

"And that's why, Pyrrha," Nora leaned forward, speaking in hushed tones, "that's why I _know _you like Jaune."

And the flush was back. "Nora, I really don't-"

"Then why do you look at him like I look at Ren?"

Pyrrha froze again, eyes fixed on Nora's waiting expression- but her mind was flashing back to the hundreds upon thousands of times she had seen Nora gazing adoringly at Ren as they walked, ate, studied, played together. It was always so soft, so warm, so _adoring. _

_I look at Jaune that way?_

And the flush was even _worse _as the understanding of what that truly meant dawn upon her. "There's no way," she whispered. "He's just a friend."

"You may say that," Nora sang lightly, "but it's true. I don't think everyone else has really picked up on it, but… it's true, Pyrrha. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"No, I haven't-" The words died on her tongue, as suddenly, the dreams she had had numerous times over of Jaune, standing proud like his ancestors on the battlefield, older and stronger and handsome-

_Oh no._

Nora's grin became wicked. "I told you!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew it! Ooh, I really want to see you two together! You'd be so good together, you're already mostly there, I mean-"

Pyrrha buried her face in her hands once more. "There's no way, Nora," she whispered, heart sinking down to her stomach. "I could never be with Jaune."

"Nonsense," Nora brushed off sternly. "You two would be cute, and that's final. I approve."

_No! _Pyrrha yelled internally. _I can't! I can't have feelings for someone who- who lied their way into Beacon! He's done nothing but push me away and tell me that he didn't need me there, or get mad at me when I did nothing wrong! He's even gone so far as to hang out with scum like _Cardin_, so why would I have feelings for him?_

And yet, Pyrrha still couldn't shake the image of Jaune from before everything had fallen apart. Jaune smiling wide upon his bed, eyes twinkling and crinkled up happily at the corners as he laughed with the rest of their team. Jaune's face as it lit up while she and Ren tutored him, whenever he finally understood a concept or got a question right. Jaune every time people laughed at his terrible jokes, or played along with his running gags, or-

Jaune, whenever he saw Pyrrha, face breaking out into a wide smile, making her realize that _she was home._

"Oh no," she breathed, heart pounding in her chest at the mere image of it. Combining that sweetness with the fairy tale she painted in her mind of Jaune's imposing self in the future, the warrior that left her feeling breathless and in awe and embarrassed every time she awoke…

Nora watched her expectantly. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Pyrrha groaned, leaning her head forward onto Nora's shoulder. "Yeah," she murmured, voice muffled now by Nora's t-shirt. "Why would you make me think about this."

"Good," Nora replied, ignoring Pyrrha's second comment. "Glad to hear it."

"But I can't do anything about it."

Now, it was Nora's turn to be confused. "Wait, what? Why would there be any confusion? Let's just get Jaune back from Cardin- because why the hecky is he even hanging out with _that _jerkwad anyways- then we'll slap some sense into him, and-"

"No, Nora," Pyrrha argued. Realizing her feelings was one thing- in hindsight, it made sense. She was good at thinking logically- she could accept those feelings for what they were, especially in Nora was the one telling her. Unfortunately, knowing that those feelings existed in the first place made Jaune's continued rejections, even as a _friend, _hurt even more. And it begged the question- did Jaune even deserve those feelings? The confusion twisted and knotted up in her stomach, its presence a heavy weight in her gut. She didn't know the answer. "Look, it's- it's complicated. That secret that Jaune told me?"

"Yeah?" she affirmed, still waiting for an explanation.

Pyrrha sighed, closing her eyes. How she wanted to tell Nora the truth, just so she wouldn't have to bear it alone. After a few moments, she finally said, "Well… it's enough to break my trust in him."

"Oh." Pyrrha opened her eyes, witnessing the exact moment that Nora crumpled in on herself, guilt creeping up into the girl's face as she realized just how much she didn't know.

"No, don't feel bad!" the redhead cried. "It's… I don't know why he went to Cardin, and I'm just as angry about it as you, but I think he just doesn't want to talk to me now that I know the truth."

The orange-haired girl pouted, "But that's not fair to you!"

She shrugged. "Well… that's life, isn't it?" _It's never fair._

Nora crossed her arms, brow furrowed deep in thought. At last, she nodded resolutely. "Okay. I won't push it. But remember, Pyrrha," she explained, leaning forward earnestly, "I'm here for you. And Jaune may be our leader, but I've always wanted a sister- and if he hurts you, I'll hurt him back. Not enough to maim," she added hurriedly, "but y'know… it'll teach him to mess with your feelings, whether he gets it or not. I'll even make Ren help! Team effort, haha."

And with that, Pyrrha truly melted, mask slipping off completely, the first true, genuine smile she had worn in _days _pulling her lips. "Thanks, Nora," she whispered wholeheartedly.

"Of course!" Nora giggled, hopping to her feet and helping the other girl up.

Suddenly, a bang resounded through the room, and Weiss' annoyed voice called from outside, "Whoever locked this door, open it at once! I need to wash this facemask off!"

The two JNPR girls traded looks, sharing a small giggle between them. After grabbing their things, Nora linked her arm with the taller girl and dragged her out of the room, waving innocently at a fuming, green-faced Weiss as they finally unlocked the door and headed to their own bedroom.

The entire walk back, Pyrrha's face felt flushed, warm. Nora had referred to Pyrrha as a sister. As family.

Another thing Nora had said flashed back into her mind. _"So, booping him is a good compromise- I get to show him I care, and he doesn't get overwhelmed!"_

When Team JNPR had found Pyrrha in the library after her call with her mother, Nora had booped Pyrrha in the same way. She hadn't thought much of it before, thinking it was just a continuation of whatever inside joke Nora had with Ren. She had thought it was simply something silly to lighten the mood.

The redhead squeezed onto Nora's arm a little tighter. In that moment, despite the fact that her mind was still completely fazed by the discovery of her own feelings towards Jaune and the ensuing pain from his actions… Pyrrha felt so, _so _loved. Even without Jaune, maybe there still was a place for her at Beacon after all.


	28. Forever Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha shares her strength with others, including Jaune, even if he doesn't realize it.

Laws of Attraction

"So, is everyone packed up for Forever Fall tomorrow?" Ren asked, carefully tucking his water bottle and sunscreen into his bag. He picked up StormFlower, carefully popping open the ammunition casing to load tiny bullets.

Pyrrha nodded stiffly, motioning towards the prepared bag at the foot of her bed. "I think the only one who isn't ready is Jaune." She sighed, eyes trailing outside the large window by her bedside. It was dark, the sun long having set. Pyrrha didn't mind- she just wanted her gaze to be directed somewhere other than the faces of her teammates. She had seen enough concern and pity to last a lifetime over the last week.

The box spring squeaked on the other side of Pyrrha's bed as Nora jumped aimlessly upon her own covers, ignoring Ren's request for her to remove her runners before standing on furniture. Pyrrha could almost feel the intensity of Nora's gaze upon the side of her head- ever since their conversation in the bathroom, Nora had been casting a watchful eye upon the redhead to try and find a crack in her armour, or find the moment when Pyrrha would look at Jaune 'the way she looked at Ren'.

Pyrrha still couldn't believe it. For one, she had never been romantically affiliated with someone else before. Her mother certainly hadn't approved of the notion of Pyrrha being intimate with anyone, and even if the stern woman had, the redhead's combat prowess and fame had always been more than enough to turn people away. How was she to know if she really, truly felt the way that Nora insisted she did?

And yet, some niggling part of Pyrrha's brain knew that the bubbly girl had hit the mark with her deduction. Ever since meeting him, Pyrrha had been drawn to him. There was something about how the boy moved so clumsily, so endearingly, that made her heart swell. While she didn't know what 'liking' someone really felt like, she knew that she didn't look at Ren the same way, either.

However, none of that mattered if Jaune wouldn't admit that there was a problem. Nora and Ren had tried to corner the blond over the weekend- both alone and together- but neither of them were able to make him confess as to what in the world was going on.

So, Jaune hadn't joined them on their weekly noodle hunt that Sunday. And, in that day's classes, his regular seat had once again been empty, the blond sitting beside Cardin instead.

While it hadn't been too problematic during the normal lectures that day, the following morning would certainly present an issue to the three stray teammates. The first years were slated to head off to Forever Fall, a large forest known for its eternally-crimson hues that occupied the large northwestern expanse above the city of Vale and Beacon Academy. Based on Professor Goodwitch's cryptic explanation of the field trip, it would be an activity taking place in teams.

Unfortunately, Team JNPR wasn't exactly prepared to deal with it.

The air hung silent for a moment, save for the rhythmic squeaking of the bed. "How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora pondered aloud, finally averting her gaze from Pyrrha.

The redhead let out a long, tired breath from the moment of levity from the other girl's stare.

Ren sighed, tucking his blades away. "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin," he commented hesitantly.

"That's weird," Nora complained, the pout almost audible in her voice. "Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" With her last word, she flipped, twirling in midair lithely. With her new pose, she landed flat on her back, arms spread upon her coverlet.

In her mind, the blond's face appeared, expression twisted in frustration and fear from their conversation upon the rooftop. Pyrrha frowned, feeling the anger bubbling up at the memory. "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." And with that, she effectively ended the conversation, directing her gaze to the glowing green lights of the CCTS tower, obscured slightly in the low clouds of that evening.

She heard Nora murmur, "Mm… I guess so."

Briefly, Pyrrha's eyes flicked over to the orange-haired girl's bed. She was met with worried blue eyes watching her. Quickly, she looked away so as to not restart the conversation- but as she sat by the windowsill, she heard Nora get up from her squeaky bed, felt arms wrap her in a warm embrace around her neck.

"We can punch him on Saturday if he's still being a bum," Nora offered. "We can take down Cardin too if you want."

Pyrrha snorted. "We might have to," she said dryly. "It's going to start messing with our team dynamic soon."

"Oh, who cares about the team dynamic," Nora rolled her eyes. "I'm more worried about _you._" With one final tight squeeze around her neck, Nora finally released her and skipped off to the bathroom, ready to wash up for bed.

As the trio crawled into bed for the night, turning off the light and quietly drifting off to sleep, Pyrrha's eyes remained open. She was troubled. Not by the future field trip, because realistically, she would probably be able to figure out a way to cover for their clumsy leader- but for Jaune himself. She still couldn't fathom why in the world Jaune would ever spend time with a guy like Cardin. _Especially when all they've ever done is torment him! _she thought in frustration, rolling onto her side. Although her mind raced with different explanations, there was nothing that seemed even remotely possible. Jaune had explicitly showed that he didn't like Cardin, after all- and it wasn't likely that the blond was about to forget all the times the bully had harassed him over the last few months, either.

It just didn't make sense.

She huffed and tucked the sheets around her chin, forcing her eyes shut. Whatever it was, until Jaune tried to face his mistakes or reach out, there wasn't anything they could do. There was no point seething about it. She couldn't deny the fact that her heart still ached, just a little. This heavy pit in her stomach, the weight of Jaune's betrayal- she was getting sick and tired of feeling it. It was almost easier back when she was alone.

The one saving grace of the next morning was the brilliant field of red that filled Pyrrha's vision as far as the eye could see. The first-year students all trailed helplessly after Professor Goodwitch, who was their supervisor for their field trip. One of the professors who specialized in teaching the seniors, a sweet, overly pink woman named Professor Peach, had lovingly asked the group to collect something needed for her research- something vital, she had said. It peaked Pyrrha's interest, at least, and it gave her the opportunity to finally venture into Forever Fall, which was a region for which entry was prohibited by the Academy due to its large Grimm population.

She breathed in deep, keeping her strides long and even, chin raised, taking in the beautiful scenery through eyes wide with wonder. With little glimpses of blue sky and fluffy white clouds peeking through the endless rain of red leaves from the tall trees above, the sight was truly picturesque. And, with the freshness of the chilled air entering her lungs, she couldn't deny that this was exactly what the group needed after the long midterm exam period. She tightened her grip upon the jar she had been assigned and kept going.

Professor Goodwitch strutted smartly through the forest trail, not even bothering to look back at the students as they rushed to keep up with her. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

They all stopped as she spoke, looking around in fascination at the new surroundings. Somewhere behind them, Pyrrha's ear caught the distinct sound of Jaune yelping, accompanied by the clinking of jars. She didn't get a chance to investigate, though, as the professor continued, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. Look to your instruction manual upon your Scroll for further explanations." She held up her own jar, filled with a viscous, nearly opaque plum-coloured syrup. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock." With one final, stern examination of the waiting students, she finally gave them all a small smile. "Have fun!"

At this, the group scattered, the professor simply strolling off to a small bench off the right side of the path. Nora and Ren beckoned for her to come along, the former skipping off noisily after Team RWBY, who had already bolted off into the distance in excitement. Pyrrha smiled, but after hearing another yelp from Jaune, she immediately turned and tried to find him.

However, Jaune was not making his way towards her, like a small part of her had hoped. Instead, he stood holding an entire case of empty sap jars, a guilty expression on his face as he looked between her and Cardin, who was holding onto the back of his hood.

"Come on, buddy – let's go!" Cardin said lowly, walking off in the opposite direction alongside his own team.

Pyrrha felt her brows instinctively furrow, and she couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes as she saw Jaune's torn expression. _Why is he acting like there's even a choice to be made? _she wondered to herself. The blond met her eyes only for a moment before turning on his heel and trailing after Cardin, arms laden with the jars.

_I guess he's made his choice._

She sighed, following after Nora and Ren with a heavy heart. In the distance, she could see Ren finally catching up to Nora, grabbing onto her shoulders. Even from far away, Pyrrha could see how tired Ren was already, his chest rising rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. However, Pyrrha felt her frustration at Jaune melt away a little as she watched Nora spin on her heel, a brilliant smile upon her face as she reached out one dainty finger and lightly tapped the boy on the nose before skipping off again.

The redhead felt a blush rise to her own cheeks, and she quickened her pace slightly to catch up. _I still can't believe she actually has a reason for doing that to Ren, _she thought in amazement. Her smile only grew as she noticed that Nora's pace, although still brisk, had slowed down considerably to accommodate Ren's slower gait. _They're so sweet. I hope Ren realizes it one day. _

When she finally caught up with Nora and Ren, the two had already gotten to work on harvesting the sap. Collection spouts had already been drilled into the trunks by previous students, allowing them to simply collect the slow-moving syrup with ease. She stretched, smiling at Ruby and Blake who were working nearby on their own trees.

Her fingers moved deftly, placing her own opened jar underneath a tap and releasing the flow of syrup. The thick, viscous liquid crawled into her jar lazily, and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against the smooth, earthy brown bark of the tree. It was soothing, almost calming, just watching the sap dripping steadily into the jar. The movement of the liquid was constant, purple slowly creeping up the sides and coating the clear bottle, turning it opaque. After a few minutes, she was almost able to see her own reflection in the top of the liquid, glossy as it settled near the top of the jar.

As she turned the handle of the release valve and spun the spout upwards to prevent the rest of the syrup from dripping out, she felt all the tension release in her shoulders. The movement had been almost hypnotic- now, she felt more relaxed than ever as she capped her jar, heart warm with satisfaction.

"I'm done," she called out quietly. "Does anyone have extras they need help with?"

Ren peeked at her from around his own tree, holding out an empty jar. "Apparently, this stuff is sweet," he explained dryly. "Nora ate all mine, so I'm confiscating her jar."

"I'll fill it up for her," Pyrrha chuckled, looking around for another tree to check.

In the distance, a low howl echoed, frightening a small flock of crows into flight. Pyrrha immediately looked up from her jar, eyes following them curiously. Their dark, sleek bodies contrasted sharply with the pale blue sky, but their speed was what sent a dark shadow across her heart. The birds were fleeing something. As that understanding filled her mind, the calm that had filled her vanished in an instant.

Another roar filled the air, but this time, it sounded a _lot _closer. Pyrrha heard Ruby murmur, "Did you guys hear that?"

Suddenly, three bodies crashed through the undergrowth, scattering red leaves everywhere in their wake. Russel, Dove and Sky were sprinting towards the main path with all their might, with Russel looking back the way they had come, screaming, "Ursa! Ursa!"

His terrified eyes were so transfixed upon what lay behind him that he ran straight into Yang. Pyrrha picked up the lid to Nora's jar of sap, capped it tight, and straightened up, brows furrowed as she focused in on what the boy was going to say.

Yang picked him up by the front of his shirt, unfazed by his appearance. "What?! Where?" she demanded, shaking the boy who was still running frantically, despite his feet not even touching the ground anymore as the blonde held him up.

Russel squealed, "Back there! It's got Cardin!" His trembling fingers pointed the way they had come… in the direction of the howl.

The jar fell from her fingers, her entire body going numb, locking in terror. "Jaune!" she cried, eyes wide with horror.

Ruby's voice brought her out of it, the younger girl's tone becoming authoritative. "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Russel slapped Yang's hands off his collar, the startled blonde releasing him so that he could run after his teammates. Yang and Blake nodded briskly at Ruby's order and followed him.

As she watched them go, a single thought filled her mind. _Ursai travel in packs. _Pyrrha locked eyes with Nora and Ren, the two having dropped their own jars, looking just as startled as she had felt only moments before. "You two, go with them!" she commanded, pointing at Yang and Blake's retreating figures. Pulling out her Semblance, she summoned Miló and Akoúo into her hands, shifting her stance low with sword and shield ready. "There could be more!"

As they nodded and ran off, Pyrrha heard mechanical gears whir beside her. Turning around, a smile crept onto her lips as Ruby grinned determinedly at her, Crescent Rose fully extended in her hand. And behind Ruby, Weiss stood at the ready, her own Dust blade drawn.

"Let's go," Ruby murmured.

"Right," Pyrrha and Weiss replied in unison, and Ruby spun on her heel and burst forward, taking point whilst Pyrrha and Weiss followed behind. That formation didn't last long, though- the redhead sprinted as fast as she could, legs pumping, heart racing, her tongue thick in her mouth as she tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. She very quickly overtook even Ruby, the two smaller girls calling her to slow down to no avail.

_You better be okay, Jaune, _she thought over and over to herself, ignoring her friends' calls. _I need you to be okay._

It only took a few moments to stumble upon a small clearing dominated by the hulking black figure of a giant Ursa, stalking up to a cowering Cardin, the normally giant boy looking utterly helpless in front of the beast. They all stopped at the edge of the clearing, surveying the unbelievable scene with wide eyes. "Oh no!" she breathed, watching the monster raise its hefty paw, ready to swipe it across Cardin's body.

However, the attack was met with a resounding clang as out of nowhere, a familiar white shield sprung open and blocked the blow. Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief, jaw hanging open slightly as Jaune leaned forward, braced his stance… and _held off the weight of the Ursa. _

_Oh my goodness, _she thought, eyes transfixed upon the scene- red leaves dancing around their forms- the giant creature leaning down, bearing its entire being upon that one giant paw- Cardin laying down, mouth agape in shock- and Jaune standing strong, veins popping up in his temple and neck from the exertion. The image she had seen of him so many times in her mind emerged unbidden, and suddenly, Jaune was the warrior upon the Great War statue personified.

He was _powerful._

_Maybe… maybe he can do this. _She knew in that moment that she just had to give him a chance._ To prove himself to us. _She didn't think the words, but her heart knew what she really wanted to say.

_To prove himself to _me.

The whirring of Weiss' blade caught her attention. Tearing her eyes away from the scene, she held out a hand to stop the pale girl. "Wait!" she whispered fiercely. "Give him a chance." Weiss obeyed wordlessly, and Pyrrha's eyes were back on the battle playing out in front of her.

Jaune quickly pulled his shield away from the Ursa's paw, using the momentum to slash at the creature's stomach. The Ursa growled, losing balance, then throwing down its other paw to flatten the boy. The blond rolled to the side and back onto his feet, jumping high into the air to dodge another quick swipe of its paw towards his legs.

Pyrrha felt a wicked grin grow on her face. All of his movements, his reflexes… they were what Professor Goodwitch had been working on with them during combat practice. Jaune had never been able to utilise these skills during training, but seeing them here proved that they had clearly stuck, even though he couldn't do it whenever he wanted to.

Suddenly, the Ursa landed a blow in Jaune's stomach, knocking the boy twelve feet clear behind him. She winced, by the grin was quickly back as the boy stood up again and charged forward. Another hit landed, and Jaune rolled behind the creature from the impact.

_That's it Jaune, check your Aura! Be careful! _she coached silently, biting her lip in glee as she saw the boy look down at what was presumably his Scroll.

Apparently dissatisfied with what he found, Jaune straightened up, face twisting in anger, and ran head-on towards the charging shadowy monster. As the Ursa lunged forward, raising its paw to slice him to pieces, Jaune raised his sword and swung back, readying himself for the final blow.

Pyrrha's heart dropped to the floor, the world shifting into slow motion as she analyzed the situation. _He's completely open, _she realized, watching the boy's shield hover around his waist, so far away from where the monster was about to strike. _He's going to die. _

Almost instinctively, the redhead raised her hand towards him, summoning her Semblance from deep within herself. She let it wash over her body and zip like lightning through her extended fingertips, travelling invisibly through the air, attaching to the cool metal of Jaune's armor. For just a moment, she watched her dark red Aura flow across him, caressing his body, before leaping off his arm onto his shield. The glow surrounded the white, tainting it red- and with a slight curl of her finger, the glow dragged his shield upwards.

And suddenly, the world was back to its normal speed. The shield blocked the incoming blow, and Jaune used the creature's surprise to duck under its body, pushing the paw away from him and clearing a path to its neck. Finally, as the giant Ursa flailed in the air, Jaune leapt up and swung his blade clean through the Ursa's neck, decapitating it. Its body and head fell, separated, the blood from the wound indistinguishable from the crimson red of the leaves littering the ground.

_He did it. He really did it. _Relief and pure, unadulterated _pride_ flooded her senses. With that, she dropped her arm, withdrawing her Semblance back into her body, cutting off the glow which had formed around her hand before the blond could notice what she had done.

"Uh… what?" Ruby asked from her right.

Pyrrha shifted to look at her, then Weiss, who was equally amazed. "How did you…?" the white-haired girl asked.

Pyrrha's smile widened, understanding dawning. She didn't ever bring up her Semblance, after all. "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs." She shrugged, eyes locked back onto Jaune's trembling shoulders as the blond stood back up. "My Semblance is polarity."

Ruby innocently murmured, "Whoa, you can control _poles…_"

The redhead bit her lip in amusement as Weiss jumped in. "No, you dunce! It _means _she has control over magnetism!"

Pyrrha turned around and began walking to where they had left their jars, snorting lightly as she overheard Ruby whisper, "Magnets are cool, too…"

Weiss called, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby insisted.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes lightly, the relief turning her a little giddy now that all the adrenaline had worn off. "We could…" she began, "or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" And with that, she walked away. After a moment, she heard the other two girls follow her lead, but they remained silent until they reached the previous clearing, giving her some much-needed time to think.

_So… he _can _fight. He just needs training. I wasn't crazy to believe in him. _A small sigh escaped her. _It doesn't change the fact that he did lie to get into Beacon. _That _won't change._

However, Pyrrha couldn't help but counter that point with the other truth that had solidified in her mind as she went over the last few minutes once more. _My feelings for him… they won't change, either._

Because no matter how much frustration and anger and resentment she had felt over the last week due to the blond's actions, nothing could change the fact that the moment she had thought of him in danger, she had run harder than she had ever run before.

And when she saw him hold off the Ursa…

Her heart was still pounding in her chest from the exhilaration, from the pride.

By the time they had arrived, Professor Goodwitch was just breaking through the trees with Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, and a terrified Team CRDL in tow. "Where is the Ursa?" she demanded, crop drawn.

Smugly, Pyrrha gathered up the scattered jars of sap in her arms, handing Nora and Ren their own as they approached. "Jaune took care of it, _himself_."

The professor raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You mean to say… he took it on alone?"

"Yup!" she replied brightly. "Well, Cardin was there, but the Ursa disarmed him fairly quickly, so Jaune just defended him while he was at it."

Nora's eyes bulged out of her head. "He took it on _alone?_" she cried.

Professor Goodwitch crossed her arms, thoughtfully watching Pyrrha's expression for any sign of a lie. After a moment, she murmured, "Huh. It seems Jaune has more potential than I thought."

As she said those words, the crunching of leaves behind her drew Pyrrha's attention. Jaune and Cardin entered the clearing, the former looking proud, the latter looking nothing but sheepish.

"Jaune, Cardin- are you alright?" Professor Goodwitch asked sternly, although her eyes betrayed her concern.

Jaune nodded resolutely, and Pyrrha couldn't help but bounce a little as she saw just how straight his shoulders were, how much taller he was walking. It was like whatever dark cloud had been hovering over him had suddenly dissipated. "Yes ma'am," he replied, voice strong. "I think we'll be fine."

The professor walked over to him, examining his frame up and down. Finally, she placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I'm proud of you, Jaune," she said quietly, drawing gasps of awe from the onlookers. "You did well."

Jaune's face flushed bright pink to the tips of his ears. Praise from Glynda Goodwitch was not something to be taken lightly, after all. "Thank you, ma'am," he said.

And with that, the professor spun around and faced the class, who had all gathered in the area due to the commotion. "It's almost 4 o'clock," she announced. "Head back to the main road. We shall wait for any stragglers there, and then we'll be off. Good job today."

A few whoops of excitement filled the air, and the group began to meander back to the initial path. Pyrrha lingered back for a moment, eyes still locked on Jaune. Cardin scuffled past him towards his team, hunched over and embarrassed- but her focus was strictly upon the blond.

Suddenly, a small hand pulled at her sash, drawing her attention away. "I think he dealt with whatever was going on with Cardin," Ruby whispered. "Maybe we should give him a second?"

Pyrrha smiled. "That sounds good," she replied quietly. The younger smiled and skipped off towards Yang, immediately bursting animatedly into a retelling of what had happened to her sister.

Before she could really think about what Ruby had said, Nora slipped in beside her and linked arms with the redhead. "So, um… something good happened while we were gone, huh?"

Pyrrha chuckled, following the group with Nora's arm squeezing around hers. "Yeah, I guess. You can tell?"

Nora giggled evilly. "If you were any redder, I'd say you were one of the trees here, Pyrrha."

The redhead covered her face with her free hand, embarrassed. After a moment, though, she whispered, "Maybe he's not as bad as I thought."

"Good," Nora replied matter-of-factly.

Ren fell in beside them. "Think he took care of Cardin?"

"Probably," she relented.

"Good," he said.

And with that, their field trip was officially over. Pyrrha felt her heart still racing in her chest, even as they left Forever Fall. She had learned a lot during this trip.


	29. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune apologizes. Pyrrha decides to give him a chance.

Laws of Attraction

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Nora asked worriedly, pouting as she lay her head upon her folded arms, hunched over the dining hall's table. "He's gonna miss dessert."

"No worries!" Yang called, sliding in beside her. "I got him some extra cake!"

"Thanks, Yang," Pyrrha smiled, lightly blocking Nora's sneaky fork from stealing some whipped cream off the extra slice the blonde handed her to safekeep.

"It's probably Cardin who's getting yelled at," Weiss said loftily, examining her nails. "He _did _confess to trying to stick a bunch of rapier wasps on you, Pyrrha."

"Yeah! That creep! Ugh, I want to fight him!" Ruby yelled, pounding her fists on the table angrily. "I can't believe he tried to use Jaune for that!"

Pyrrha laughed, heart warmed down to her core as she watched everyone around the table agree. When the class had returned from Forever Fall that afternoon, Professor Goodwitch had pulled Cardin and Jaune aside to ask about the events leading up to the Ursa attack. Nora, forever curious, had eavesdropped on what turned out to be a longwinded confession from the bully; his plan being to essentially force Jaune to throw some of the sap onto Pyrrha, then release a box of rapier wasps upon her. As the wasps were attracted to sweet nectar of any kind, it would've been a potentially lethal attack on the redhead, all orchestrated to assuage Cardin's bruised pride after Pyrrha stood up to him in class.

When she had first heard it, she had been absolutely horrified. Who would think of doing that to another person? Who could even imagine such a disgusting plan?

But after seeing everyone else's visceral reactions, Pyrrha had actually calmed down. All that remained was confusion, curiosity… and the mildest tinge of hope.

Jaune had said _no _to Cardin, after all. Despite everything he had done, Jaune had protected Pyrrha the best he could.

At long last, Pyrrha saw two figures enter the dining hall. Cardin was quickly surrounded by his team, while Jaune walked over to Team RWBY and JNPR quietly.

"So? So so so? What happened?" Ruby cried, her anger immediately slipping into concern.

Jaune slid into the seat across from the younger girl, smiling in thanks as Pyrrha handed him the dinner and dessert they had hoarded for him. "Cardin confessed to-"

"Yeah, we know what he was trying to _do,_" Nora interjected, "but what's going to happen to him _now?_"

Jaune spooned a tentative scoop of rice into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Well, since he admitted to forcing me to get rapier wasps for him in order to potentially hurt another student, I think he's getting suspended."

"Only suspended?" Ruby cried, slamming her palms on the table angrily. "So he'll still be around?"

The blond shook his head. "He's losing a week of classes. He'll have to head out tomorrow, and then I think he's going to be doing some grunt work in the archives until next week- apparently it's worse than Professor Oobleck's office."

The entire table winced at the prospect of entering a cavern even more cluttered than the green-haired Huntman's workstation. "That'll teach him to mess with others, at least!" Yang chirped brightly, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"He deserves it," Blake muttered bitterly, eyes locked on said boy's figure across the dining room.

Jaune leaned his cheek against his hand, sighing dreamily. "And, guess what? Apparently if they catch him acting out of line after this," his voice dropped to a whisper, "they'll _expel _him."

"Oh my gosh," Pyrrha breathed. "Well… good riddance. He's awful to everyone."

"Yeah," Nora whined. "He's such a jerk! So why did you even sit with him, anyways?"

The blond hung his head, avoiding eye contact with Pyrrha. "Well… let's just say he found out about something he shouldn't have." Pasting on a false smile, Jaune looked up at the group. "But it's alright now- I told him not to mess with any of us ever again. If he does, I think that's automatically another strike."

"Ooh, take that, Cardin!" Nora squealed. Pyrrha sighed as Nora's gaze shifted upon the redhead, eyebrow raised in curiosity. _Did Cardin find out about that secret of Jaune's, whatever it is? _Pyrrha could almost hear the orange-haired girl's voice ask.

She shook her head. _I'm not sure, _she replied with her eyes, shrugging.

Suddenly, a friendly arm slung itself around Jaune's neck, causing the boy to splutter and choke on his dinner. Pyrrha leaned to the side, eyebrows shooting up on her forehead as she made eye contact with a devilishly grinning Coco. "So, I heard that you took down an Ursa Major by yourself, blondie. That's pretty good," the tall, confident girl murmured, squeezing against the boy's windpipe lightly.

Ren sighed and patted the blond on the back when the older girl finally let go. Gasping, Jaune croaked out, "Yeah, it was pretty scary."

Two long ears, accompanied by wide, sweet eyes, popped out from around Coco's tall back. "Congratulations on making it back from Forever Fall!" she said kindly. "It's a tradition for first-years to go. It's pretty, isn't it?"

Pyrrha smiled warmly at her. "It's a lovely place, without the Grimm," she responded mildly.

"We heard you protected another guy, too," Coco said airily, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with a lofty smile. "Not bad for your first time. You did good, kid."

Although it was a sweet moment, Pyrrha's heart quickly sank as she watched Velvet's eyes widen in fear as the girl looked over Pyrrha's shoulder at the table behind them before ducking behind Coco once more.

"Speak of the devil," Ren murmured.

Shifting in her seat, she took a look behind her. A weary sigh escaped her lips immediately as she made eye contact with a watchful Team CRDL, the four boys glaring at their table defensively. Russel's gaze in particular was focused upon Velvet, who peeked out at them fearfully from behind her team leader's back.

_That's it, _she groaned internally. Swinging her legs around to straddle the bench, she said loudly, "Velvet, Coco- would you all like to come for dinner with us sometime?"

Ruby clapped her hands gleefully at the prospect. "Ooh, yeah!" A dangerous glint emerged in her eye. "And maybe you could show us what's in that little purse of yours, Coco?"

Coco snorted, not even noticing the group of boys still looking over to them. "I'm not sure you could handle it, little Ruby," Coco drawled, poking the younger girl's forehead. "It's a little too big for you to play with- I've got to keep it a mystery for now, at least."

"Awesome," Pyrrha continued while Ruby complained, eyes still locked onto Team CRDL. "I'm glad we're _friends._"

From behind her, she heard Jaune put down his spoon and loudly affirm, "Y-yeah. They're our friends, too." She felt herself straighten up, a wide grin growing on her face. Jaune had understood what she was trying to say, and was backing her up.

_Jaune saved you, so you better leave us alone, _she thought as she locked eyes with Cardin, sending him the most threatening smile she could muster. _That includes Velvet. _

Cardin got the message, but to her surprise, he didn't retaliate. The tall boy simply gritted his teeth, stood after a moment, grabbed his dinner tray, and walked away from his team, crossing over to the other side of the hall where he found an empty area and continued his meal. The rest of his team spluttered at his sudden departure, and then after a moment, they ran after him.

Pyrrha swung back around in her seat, grinning at Jaune and Velvet. "Tell us if he bothers you, okay?" she said softly to the Faunus girl. "He owes Jaune, so he better not act out again."

Stepping away from Coco, Velvet smiled sweetly at the first-years. "That's really sweet of you," she replied. "Thank you!"

Coco's expression softened, and she nodded in acknowledgment towards Pyrrha before turning away. "C'mon, Velvet. You needed more photos of Port's gun, right? His office hours will start soon."

"R-right!" the shy girl said, trotting lightly after her team leader.

And with that, the group finished up their dinner in relative peace. Team RWBY skipped off to do their own thing, while Nora salivated just by watching Jaune eat the piece of cake Pyrrha had dutifully guarded for him. It had been quite a long conversation with Professor Goodwitch, after all- the group had long finished eating before Jaune had re-emerged from her office. By the time he had cleaned up his plate, Nora's stomach was rumbling again.

She pouted pitifully at Ren as they left the dining hall, rubbing circles on her stomach. Rolling his eyes, Ren hunched over and muttered, "Okay. Get me my apron."

With an excited cheer, Nora sprinted off towards the dorms before anyone could blink.

"Making pancakes for her?" Pyrrha asked, a rueful smile on her face as they walked after her, albeit at a much slower pace.

He shrugged. "That's my job, right?"

Pyrrha shrugged back, watching Nora enter the dormitory with as much grace as a hurricane. "I suppose so." After a moment, she bumped his shoulder with hers lightly, startling the boy. "She really appreciates it, you know."

Ren paused, confusion flitting across his face, but he very quickly recovered, wearing his own sweet, knowing smile. "Yeah," he murmured, picking up his pace just a little bit. "I know she does."

The redhead felt her smile grow even wider as they reached the dormitory at last. Climbing the stairs and entering the common kitchen, she could only chuckle at Nora lying hunched over on one of the sofas, moaning as she clutched her stomach and an empty pancake syrup bottle to her chest.

Ren groaned, gently feeling Nora's forehead. "Please don't tell me you ate it all," he grumbled.

"Ren," she gasped, wincing in pain. "Ren- please- cure me-"

Instead of helping her, however, he simply picked up his apron from where she had apparently flung it across the counter, put it on, and got to work. "Next time, wait till we get some food in you _before _you down the syrup?" he said mildly.

Pyrrha took a seat upon the armrest of the sofa by Nora's head, brushing the girl's orange bangs to the side gently. The two girls shared a sweet smile. _I don't think he really gets it, _Pyrrha thought to herself, _but Ren definitely does care for you back. You're lucky, Nora._

Suddenly, the missing fourth person of their team caught her attention. Nora noticed it, too, asking, "Hey, where did Jaune go?"

Pyrrha stood up, searching the room for the blond. When it came up empty, she immediately jogged for the door. "I'll… I'll go search for him. You guys focus on the pancakes, okay?"

Nora sat up, playful demeanor slipping into concern. "Wait, you don't think he's hanging out with Cardin again, right?" she chuckled awkwardly. "Like, there's just no way, right?"

Pyrrha bit her lip. "I hope not." Because the same thought had crossed her mind when she had noticed he wasn't there. With that, she left the kitchen and began exploring the dormitory.

Their room was empty, and Team RWBY, albeit all present in their room, said they hadn't seen him since dinnertime half an hour earlier. She quickly jogged through all of the common areas, even knocking on the boys' washroom to see if anyone would respond. However, soon she had exhausted all the possible areas he might be. "Maybe he went back to the classrooms?" she wondered aloud, leaning against the wall of the third floor lounge. One of the upperclassmen- a fourth-year student, most likely, walked by her, giving her a strange look as they passed. It wasn't often that a new student would go up there, after all.

There was one place she hadn't checked, though. She gritted her teeth, trying to banish the surge of emotions that rose up into her throat as she remembered her last visit to the rooftop above the first-year's wing- her last full conversation with Jaune.

_Maybe he's there. _Her stomach churned at the thought of going back there._ It's worth a shot._

_"I'm not _that _depressed," _he had said, peering over the ledge, that day.

Her speed turned from a jog to a full-on sprint.

Finally, she hit the top step and threw open the door leading to the rooftop. "Jaune?" she cried, anxiety splashing into her mouth like bile-

But he was there, standing serenely still, looking out into the clear night at the distant CCTS Tower at the heart of the Academy. He didn't respond to her call.

She paused, catching her breath quickly, shoving her fears away into the little black box. _Breathe- in, out- 1, 2… _When she had finally calmed her heart, she took a few paces forward, glancing up at him through her bangs. "…No Cardin tonight?" she asked, finally working up the courage to walk up beside him. When he didn't respond, she added bitterly, "I thought you two were best buds?"

"He tried to make me hurt _you, _Pyrrha," Jaune whispered at last. "I could never do that."

She bit her tongue. _Cardin shouldn't have worried. You're plenty good at doing that on your own. _"But why did you go with him?" she insisted. "You have to tell me. We were all so concerned."

"He… um…" Jaune ran a hand through his unruly hair. "He overheard us talking that day- about how I got into Beacon."

She bristled instantly, taking a step back. "Wait, he was _blackmailing _you?"

"Yes!" Jaune cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Look, I know I should've just told you, but he said he'd tell Professor Ozpin, and I just couldn't let him do that!"

She propped a hand on her hip, trying to sort through the information. This was a possibility she had never really entertained, before dinner that night when Nora had mentioned it. "But how did Cardin know?"

Jaune pointed down. "His room's like, right below this wing," he chuckled awkwardly. "Guess we were talking really loudly that day."

Pyrrha sighed, and then, she froze, shock-still. Her heartbeat began running a mile a minute as she realized what he had just admitted to, what he had just said.

_Cardin was blackmailing him… and he still disobeyed him. To protect me. _"Oh, Jaune…"

The blond turned to face her, his expression nothing like it had been the last time they had spoken upon this very rooftop. "Pyrrha," he began, face utterly apologetic, "I'm… I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and… I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" she interjected, unsure of how to take this sudden change of heart.

Jaune's eyes met hers, and as they flitted across her face, she felt herself warm up from her toes all the way to the tips of her ears. Whatever he was searching for, he found- and soon, he was smiling sweetly back at her.

A blush began to work its way to her cheeks, and for once, she thanked the universe for not having decent lighting installed on the rooftop. She looked down at his chest and softly murmured, taking a step closer to him, "Your team really misses their leader, you know."

A flash of guilt crossed his face, so she quickly brightened up and began heading to the exit. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though- you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune held out a hand to stop her. "Wait!"

At his words, Pyrrha turned around, only to find Jaune standish sheepishly before her, scratching the nape of his neck awkwardly, shoulders hunched, cheeks tinged pinked. "I know," he breathed, "I don't deserve it after all that happened, but… would you still be willing to help me… to help me become a better fighter?" He peered up at her through worried lashes, biting his lip, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

That little admission was all it took. Pyrrha spun away immediately, ensuring that he wouldn't see the wide, satisfied smile that took over her face. _Yeah, he made a mistake, _she thought to herself, mind racing back to her conversation with Nora in the washroom, _but maybe… maybe he's not so bad. He apologized. He realized he was wrong. And with what he did with Cardin, he made up for it. Maybe… Maybe this could work. _The more she repeated that idea to herself, the more it seemed to make sense to her.

_Maybe _we _could work. _

Wiping the smile from her face, she walked up to Jaune and innocently raised her hands. With a devilish smirk, she reached up and pushed the taller figure to the ground, a small chuckle escaping her when he hit the floor, immediately whining, "Hey!" in pain.

She propped her arms on her hips and mustered up as much of a serious tone as possible. "Your stance is all wrong," she commented, trying to channel her inner Professor Goodwitch. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Allowing her grin to return, she offered him a hand, which he graciously accepted. With a small tug, he was back on his feet, and suddenly, Jaune was standing right in front of her, hand still wrapped around hers, eyes meeting hers filled with gratitude and joy. She fought down the blush which wanted to shine even brighter with his newfound proximity. Ignoring her rapidly-rising heartbeat, she whispered, "Let's try that again."

Jaune squeezed her hand tight, drawing her close for just a moment before he took a step back and released her. And with that motion, as he settled into the fighting stance Professor Goodwitch had tried to drill into him time and time again, the reality of it all hit her.

_Nora… you were right, huh? _she thought to herself. With a rueful smile, she settled into her own battle stance, shifting her weight low to the ground. Her eyes flitted across Jaune's face- soft and sweet and confused, but with a glint of determination in his eyes, a set to his jaw. He was ready for whatever she would throw at him. _I guess for now… this is good enough. _


	30. Morally Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Cardin have a chat, whether he wants to see her or not.

Laws of Attraction

"Oh, wait- is _that _how you do that move?" Jaune spluttered, incredulous at her demonstration.

She giggled, punching his shoulder lightly with her fist. "Well, if you paid attention when Professor Goodwitch was explaining it," she teased, "this wouldn't be that much of a surprise to you."

Jaune rolled his eyes good-naturedly and straightened up, stretching his arms high above his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said wryly, relaxing and sending her a sweet smile. "I'll do better."

"Good," she responded, stretching as well. At last, she gestured towards the door. "Well, I think you deserve some of those pancakes now."

The blond laughed aloud at that, running his fingers through mildly sweat-streaked hair. "Y'know, we've been training for a while now," he admitted, tucking away Crocea Mors at his waist. "Nora's probably already eaten everything."

Pyrrha shrugged, sliding her own weapons onto her back. She had grabbed both of them before they had officially begun the training session, allowing the boy to practice his stance holding his weapons. It had been clumsy, but some progress had finally been made. "It's alright. At the very least, we should help Ren roll her back into our room." Her words were met with a light snort, and the two of them headed towards the exit of the rooftop. Right as his hand was about to turn the doorknob, however, Jaune paused, taking a deep breath. "Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Jaune sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against the closed door. Avoiding her gaze, he whispered, "I really, really am sorry about everything, Pyrrha. I hurt you a lot- and if I had listened to Cardin, I could've hurt you even more." He finally raised his eyes, gratitude shining from every pore. "You're a good friend. I'm glad you're my partner."

And Pyrrha's heart simultaneously swung into the heavens and fell from the rafters- the elation at being recognized sung throughout her body, and she had to fight down the wide smile which wanted to overtake her calm expression. She murmured at last, "It's okay, Jaune. You stuck up for us in the end. I'm just glad I can help you now."

Jaune nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. I've lucked out with the best tutor, huh?" He stuck his tongue out at her like a child.

It was a cute expression, but there was still a part of Pyrrha that was almost distraught as she watched Jaune carefully. His expression was still a bit stiff, tired- worry lines were etched deep into his brow, gaze unsure and tentative. Had he been suffering all this time alone? Had he been waking up every day for the last week fearing for the morning when Professor Ozpin would suddenly find out about his lie?

Although she still didn't approve of Jaune's methods by any means, the thought of Cardin's callous manipulation and tyranny made her blood boil. His actions had been absolutely disgusting. And, with the rapier wasps in play, it was clear that he was more than willing to pick fights that he wasn't ready to see through to the end, choosing the coward's way out instead.

_Maybe I should teach him a lesson, _a dark part of her murmured.

_No! I can't- what if someone found out? _For so long, she had been working hard to maintain a respectable image. She valued fighting people fairly, and took pride in her stance as a warrior. What was the point of potentially sullying her own image with a needless conflict?

_But would anyone really be angry if I just… _talked _to him? _she couldn't help but wonder. The idea was dangerous- it was so innocent that it lingered in her mind, and she didn't bother immediately dismissing it. Just talking to Cardin wasn't so bad, right? And, if a few fists were involved in that conversation, would anyone really bat an eye?

As much as it pained her to admit it, Pyrrha knew that this unease in her wouldn't settle until she faced him face-to-face.

"Hey, Jaune?" she said as the blond finally opened up the door.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She turned away from the door, affixing a pleasant smile onto her face. "I think I need to cool down a bit. Go check up on Ren and Nora for me, okay? Tell them I'll be down soon."

Jaune's face immediately clouded. "Pyrrha, did I do something wrong?" he asked, unsure, scared.

She shook her head frantically, waving her hands in front of her face. "No!" she objected. "No, you didn't. We're fine, Jaune. It's all okay."

The boy paused, but after a moment of searching her eyes, he relented. "Okay. I'll go talk to Nora and Ren."

She grinned at him, softly this time. "Say you're sorry properly, okay? They were worried, too."

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune saluted, giggling as he left the rooftop. Pyrrha watched the door clink shut before walking to the edge of the platform, peering down over the ledge.

_I could just knock from inside the building on CRDL's door… no. He'll run away, or something equally cowardly. Time to find him. _Carefully, the girl kept her gaze away from the large drop below, searching through each of the large bedroom windows on the top floor. From the angle she stood, it was hard to really see anything- but all she really wanted to find was an open window, a potential break-in point. After all, if Cardin had overheard their conversation that day from his bedroom and then immediately spoken to Jaune after she had left, then it only made sense that his window would've been close enough to the top gutter to climb out.

And there it was- the second bedroom from the left had an open window. Peering down to the wall, there were more than enough ledges to easily clamber her way down. _Thank goodness I'm in tights, _she thought bemusedly as she kneeled on the edge of the rooftop. _The bare brick would've ripped my knees. _

As she slowly lowered one leg over the edge, she had to pause. It would be so easy to let go.

_No. I have to get to Cardin. _Forcing her eyes to focus upon the wall, she tested her weight upon the first ledge below her. And then, swinging her other leg over the side, grip tight upon the edge of the decorative banister on the rooftop, she lowered herself farther down, until she was on one side of the opened window. _Please let this be it._

Her prayers were quickly answered, however, as a familiar voice cried out from inside the room, "But what're you gonna do, man? Your dad's going to murder you!"

Pyrrha knelt down on the extended windowsill and peeked carefully around the windowpane, only allowing one eye past it to see what was going on. The smell was the first thing she noticed- unwashed laundry and dirty dishes covered multiple chairs and tables, the odor almost making her gag as it leaked out of the room. Breathing through her mouth, she peeked inside further.

Inside the painfully messy room, Cardin was seated on an unmade bed, holding his head in his hands. There were shards of glass on the ground, and with the amount of papers covering the floor haphazardly, it seemed likely that he had knocked everything off one of the study tables.

Russel was leaning against another table, anxiety written all over his face. "Seriously, dude," he muttered, combing his hair upwards in messy spikes, "what the hell are you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Cardin roared, punching the bed in frustration. Pyrrha almost jumped in shock from the sheer anger in his voice. The boy quickly wilted, however, rubbing his face tiredly. "I don't know. My dad's not gonna be happy."

"Not to mention your brothers," Russel muttered, crossing his arms. "They just got back from a recon mission, right?"

"Yeah." Cardin's voice was muffled by his hands as he slumped over on his bed. "They're gonna kill me if Dad doesn't finish the job."

"Damn it all," the smaller boy groaned. After a moment of tense silence, however, he picked his way through the broken glass and sat down on the other side of Cardin's bed, swinging his feet lightly. "Should we get back at that Nikos chick for doing this? Or should we get Jaune to-"

"Just drop it," Cardin muttered, not even noticing Russel's crestfallen expression. "Don't act like you didn't run from that Ursa and leave me there."

"I thought you were behind me!" Russel cried, but Cardin simply barrelled onwards, "And I… I don't want to talk to any of those punks ever again." Even from the window, Pyrrha could see how tightly his fists were clenched upon his knees, knuckles straining white. "Because they messed with me, I'll…"

Russel scooted over a little closer to Cardin, and Pyrrha's breath caught in her throat. She watched, wide-eyed, speechless, as the smaller boy placed a hand awkwardly on his leader's shoulder, still staring at his feet.

"Cardin," he said at last, "it doesn't matter if your brothers are all Huntsmen. Whatever, man. If Beacon kicks you out for doing something as small as this, then…" he bit his lip, mustering up his courage, "then I'll go with you, dude."

Cardin started, shock written plainly across his face. "Wait, you-"

"Dove and Sky'd do the same," Russel continued quietly, leaving Pyrrha straining to hear. "You've always been our leader, man. We can kill some Grimm and get the glory without this stupid Academy, if we really need to."

Cardin stared at his friend in disbelief before a small fit of chuckles shook him, and soon, he threw his head back, roaring with laughter. Finally, he wiped a small tear from his eye and held out his fist. "Of course. You guys would die without me to save your asses," Cardin sneered, but his tone was lighthearted, and Russel bumped his fist, a grin on his own face.

Although she was still angry at the boy, she couldn't help but melt a little at how sweet that interaction was. She had never thought about Cardin as someone struggling with his own issues before- seeing him being supported by Russel sent her mind flying back to the countless times Nora and Ren had held her up when she had wanted to crumble over the last few weeks.

Seeing him now hunched over in this mess of a room, it all kind of made sense.

_It doesn't make what he did to Jaune, to Velvet, to _all _of us, acceptable- but at least I understand where he's coming from more clearly._

And with that sweet moment in the air, Pyrrha stood up, leapt into the bedroom from the windowsill, and kicked Cardin against one of the cluttered desks before either boys could react, drawing Miló into her hand and extending it to form its sword.

"Holy- what the actual hell?!" Russel yelled as Cardin coughed, winded from her blow.

Pyrrha didn't respond, simply taking on a battle stance as she said calmly, "I wanted to _talk, _Cardin. I heard that you wanted to use those wasps you made Jaune pick up to hurt _me_."

To her surprise, as Cardin regained his balance, Russel jumped in between them, throwing his arms up to protect his team leader. "Get out of here, Nikos!" he snarled, bringing up his fists wildly. By the terrified glint in his eyes, she could tell that he knew what the end result of fighting her would be. However, he wasn't backing down.

She smiled softly, bringing down her blade and easing into a casual stance. The two boys frowned at her, confused by her sudden change in demeanor. "What do you want, Pyrrha?" Cardin spat, massaging his chest from where she had kicked him.

"I heard your conversation. All of it." There was a pang of satisfaction in her heart as the two boys instantly paled, trading nervous glances at each other. "So, Cardin- how many Huntsmen are in your family? And how ashamed are they to have _you _representing them?"

"You little-" Russel screeched, but Cardin simply held him back with a firm hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, veins bulging out of his neck as he tried to restrain himself.

"And what does that matter to you, you _bitch?_" Cardin hissed, face drawn.

Pyrrha shrugged, kicked aside some of the broken glass on the floor, ignoring his words. "You really should clean up," she commented airily. When they didn't respond, she said, "So. Now you know what it feels like to have someone know what you're so desperately trying to hide."

Now, it was Russel's turn to hold Cardin back as the tall boy lunged at her. "Who do you think you are?"

She shrugged, eyes locked on Cardin's furious gaze. "Is this fun for you? Do you think it was fun to mess with Jaune like that?"

"Back off, Nikos," Russel said through gritted teeth. "This isn't your business. What Cardin's doing with his suspension doesn't matter to you. At least he got into Beacon legitimately."

She raised a brow. "Oh, so you know, too? Cardin, that's not very nice, you know. You shouldn't tell other people's secrets to your friends." She paused, adding, "You wouldn't want to find out what _that_ feels like, right?"

Cardin froze in place for a moment, then tottered backwards to lean upon the table. "You wouldn't dare," he breathed. "Don't say a word."

Internally, Pyrrha grimaced. What she was doing was just cruel, just as terrible as what Cardin had done to Jaune. It felt wrong.

And yet, she had to continue- otherwise, what would this all have been for? "What do you not want me to say? That you're the family disappointment, Cardin?"

His face flushed a deep maroon at that comment.

She waved a dismissive hand. "I'm not like you, Cardin," she said plainly, dropping her casual attitude. "I would never share someone else's secret- unless I needed to, of course." She took a step forward, raising Miló to point at the two menacingly. "But if you decide to spill Jaune's secret, or if you _ever _bother us again… I won't hesitate."

Russel attempted to brush off her words. "What, you're just saying that 'cause you're scared-"

"No," she interjected. "No, I'm serious. I'll do it. The only reason I'm going to hold myself back right now is that Jaune risked his life to save _you, _Cardin." She glared at the boy meaningfully. "I'd rather that you owe him, so think about his efforts. Don't let them go to waste. If you do that, then I don't have a reason to fight you, even if you did try and attack me like a _coward_."

Cardin pushed off from the desk, planting himself firmly beside Russel. "And what if I share old Jauney-boy's secret, hm?" he muttered.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I believe you're familiar with Magnhild?" When the boys treated her to blank stares, she added, "That giant hammer Nora wields."

The boys paled. "W-what of it?" Russel scoffed, all empty bravado.

Pyrrha sighed, letting her calm mask slip for just a moment- just enough to allow an evil, dangerous grin to show upon her face. "If you mess with me, with Jaune, with anyone- I'll break both your legs. And you can believe me when I say," she added, leaning forward menacingly, "that Nora would _love _to get acquainted with your bones. I'm the only reason she hasn't sent you to the infirmary permanently. If you try and cross Jaune again, you'll have her to contend with, too."

They stared at her, slack-jawed, faces pale and horror evident. They could finally see that she meant business.

"Fine," Cardin muttered at last. "You say nothing, and we'll say nothing."

"Fine," Pyrrha agreed, smiling cordially at the two boys. With her business taken care of, Pyrrha strode confidently to the door, past the two figures still frozen in place. Before she left the room, however, she added, "Well. Good luck with your dad, and cleaning the archives! Here's to hoping that he doesn't totally kill you after you're done your suspension." She paused. "Also, the laundry machines are down the hall, to the right. You might want to use them." Wrinkling her nose at the pervasive smell which lingered in the room, she opened the door, slamming it behind her with a satisfying bang.

_I need to return my weapon to my locker, _she thought idly, _and then check up on Jaune. _As she skipped down the hall towards the dormitory exit, she felt lighter than she had in weeks- and all of the nervousness, the fears, the anxiety… suddenly, the pressure upon the lid of the little black box in her heart wasn't so painful anymore.


	31. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JNPR is whole again.

Laws of Attraction

As she crossed the threshold of Team JNPR's room, the first thing she heard was a low whimpering sound, accompanied by a repetitive, light thud. Uncomfortable, Pyrrha poked her head in, peering by the door sneakily just as she had done by Cardin's windowsill. And yet, in a few moments of examining the scene, the girl walked in, laughing aloud as she took in the sight of Nora beating Jaune over the head repetitively with one of her pillows.

"Oh- hey- Nora, cut it out!" Jaune cried, desperately trying to protect himself with his arms.

"Nuh-uh, mister," Nora yelled, increasing her attack speed tenfold. "This is what you deserve for the last few weeks, you butt!"

Rather than interrupting the one-sided struggle, Pyrrha simply sat next to Ren on his bed, the quieter boy just reading a book in silence. "How long has this been happening?" she asked, wiping a mirthful tear from her eye when she finally calmed down enough to speak.

Ren shrugged, eyes focussed on his novel. "Maybe ten minutes. She'll get bored soon."

Pyrrha giggled, watching the helpless blond attempt to grab his own pillow to fight back- but Nora stepped on his arm, continuing to pummel him relentlessly while the blond slowly lost all hope of retaliation.

Eventually, Nora dropped her pillow and wiped her brow. "Well, Jaune? What do you have to say to that?" She crossed her arms and glared at him down her snub nose.

He groaned as he was finally allowed to sit upright, blinking bleary eyes at the orange-haired girl. "About what?"

She stomped her foot. "About leaving us! You're not going to do that ever again, right?" She paused, casting a glance back at Pyrrha. "You better be sorry about it."

Jaune's face fell, shame filling his expression. He quickly clambered up to his feet and approached Nora, looking between her and Ren awkwardly.

Pyrrha watched his trepidation with a soft smile, nodded at him when he made frantic eye contact with her as he struggled to find the right words to say. _You can do it, _she mouthed to him.

Jaune sighed heavily. "Nora, Ren- I'm really, really sorry for being such a jerk. I probably deserve to be hit by a lot more than just a pillow."

Nora nodded vigorously while Ren, having finished his chapter, stood up and walked over to the blond. Clasping his shoulder as he passed, Ren said evenly, "We won't ask for details, but- did you get Cardin off your back now?"

The blond's face melted into relief. "Yeah," he said brightly. "So, Nora- I won't be leaving again. I promise to be a better leader."

The short girl walked over to Ren's bed where Pyrrha was still seated. Grabbing her arm, Nora called, "I'll hold you to that!" And without another word, she hoisted Pyrrha to her feet and dragged the redhead out of the room.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Pyrrha cried, tripping as she tried to keep up with the excitable girl's pace.

Nora didn't answer, simply pulling her down the hallway at a near-sprint until they had reached the girl's washroom. Yanking her through the door, Pyrrha let out a quiet breath when Nora tossed her into the corner and, just like the previous time they had spoken in that room, she checked all the stalls and locked the front door to make sure that the place was empty before collapsing in an excited puddle in front of the taller girl.

Pyrrha chuckled awkwardly once she caught her breath. "Nora, what's gotten into you?" she asked, unsure of what was going on.

Nora pouted at her, crossing her arms. "Don't ask that, missy. You know what's up!" She pointed an accusing finger at Pyrrha, jabbing it against the other girl's shoulder. "You disappeared after Jaune for like, two hours, and Jaune comes back before bedtime for the first time in forever, and you come in afterwards and don't even react to him being there, and now he's saying that _he _took care of Cardin all on his own and _you're accepting that?_" She sat cross-legged upon the tiled floor and shook her head in disbelief. "Nope. I refuse to accept it."

"Refuse to accept… what, exactly?" Pyrrha laughed.

The orange-haired girl groaned. "Tell me what happened when you found Jaune," she whined at last.

Pyrrha felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Nothing," she brushed off, looking at the pleats in her skirt. "He apologized, and I accepted."

"After being such a jerk to you?!" she spluttered.

The redhead sighed. "It's… it's complicated, Nora. He had his reasons."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Nora insisted.

Pyrrha's mind flashed back to her conversation with Cardin. "Yeah, you're right," she said quietly, remembering the bully's fear of rejection from his own family. "It doesn't excuse his actions."

"But you're still okay with this?" When Pyrrha nodded, Nora scooted up next to her to lean against her shoulder. "Okay," she said doubtfully, "but I still don't believe that Jaune took care of Cardin on his own. Like, he tries really hard, and yeah he took down that Ursa somehow, but… it's _Jaune, _y'know?"

Pyrrha giggled, "I know what you mean."

Nora leaned her head back against the wall. "So… does this mean you forgive Jaune for what he did?"

The words caught in her throat, taking their sweet time to come out. _What he did this time, or what he did from the start? _She didn't know the answer. Finally, Pyrrha managed to murmur, "Yes… and no."

"It'll take time," Nora hummed in response.

They sat there, in silence, for a few minutes. Sobering up, Pyrrha eventually said, "Look… _I_ took care of Cardin."

"Took care of him?"

She fixed her bangs, trying to distract herself from the intense stare Nora was subjecting her to. "I wasn't sure whether Jaune's words would have an impact on him, so… I spoke to him, and told him to back off. He did try to target _me _specifically, after all. I'm pretty sure he'll steer clear of us from now on." Suddenly, Nora shrieked, startling the redhead. "What's wrong?" she asked. Nora simply glared at her, crossing her arms, pout even more prominent.

"I'm mad at you," the smaller girl mumbled.

Pyrrha frowned. "For what?"

"For doing it all yourself!" she cried. "Pyrrha, Jaune is _our _leader too. If Cardin was doing something bad to Jaune, if that's why Jaune was being so mean, then… then Ren and I should've helped solve it!"

"It's alright, Nora. I handled it myself-"

"No, it's not alright!" she cried. Grabbing Pyrrha's hands, she pleaded, "Pyrrha, look. You always take everything on yourself. I know you're really good at everything and I know you'll always find a way to solve things, but… but we're a team." Her eyes were misting over slightly, and the sight broke Pyrrha's heart. "I really want you to rely on me and Ren."

Pyrrha wrapped Nora's hands with her own, smiling gently. "Nora, it's alright," she insisted quietly. "I know you guys are there for me if I need it. But, this was about protecting people- and if nothing else, I know I can protect people." And she meant it. After all, what else were her skills as a Huntress-to-be for?

"I don't mean how strong of a fighter you are, Pyrrha." She paused, biting her lip. "I told you. I've always wanted a sister."

"And we _are _sisters," Pyrrha stressed. When Nora didn't respond, she added, "After all, I told Cardin that we'd team up to break some bones if need be."

At that, Nora perked up, a goofy grin on her lips. "No way," she said.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Am I a liar, Nora?"

The smaller girl's face lit up, and with an excited giggle, Nora launched herself forward to wrap Pyrrha in a hug. "Ooh, I can't wait till he's done his suspension!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna watch him like a hawk! Let's see if we can break him."

Pulling the other girl off of her, Pyrrha got to her feet. "That seems a little _too _cruel," she chuckled mildly, walking to the door. "Also, do we really _have _to keep having our conversations in the bathroom?"

"Where else are we supposed to have girl talk?" Nora cried, throwing her arms up in the air.

A bang on the door caught their attention as someone outside began jiggling the doorknob. "Maybe somewhere that _won't _stop people from being able to… do their business," she ventured, flicking open the lock. A scowling Weiss stormed in past her, followed by Blake, who still had her nose in a book with a toiletry bag in her other hand.

As she left, however, Pyrrha quickly realized that Nora wasn't following her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Nora staring at the wall where Pyrrha had been leaning against, a forlorn expression on her face. "Nora?"

Pale blue eyes looked up at her, a hint of sadness playing within them as they took in Pyrrha's figure. "Coming," she whispered. In a moment, her regular smile was back on her face, and Nora grabbed her hand and led her back to their room to hang out with Ren and Jaune for the first time in forever.

Pyrrha didn't know what that sadness was, but by the time she thought to ask Nora about it, it was already long past, and she quickly forgot about it.

Having the four of them be together again was something Pyrrha had sorely missed. The light atmosphere of the group had always ebbed and flowed together so cohesively, but without Jaune, it was like there had been a gap. With that piece of the puzzle finally in place, everything in Team JNPR just seemed to… work.

With Cardin out of the picture due to his suspension, there were no more troubles to be had. Jaune was smiling by their side at every meal, in every lecture, and Pyrrha felt _whole. _During the day, she no longer had to follow behind Nora and Ren alone- with Jaune back by her side, she no longer was the awkward third wheel. Now, whenever Nora and Ren drifted off into their own little world, she had her partner back with whom she could share a knowing smile, to keep her company.

The doubts she held about Jaune weren't going away anytime soon, though. Once that trust was broken, Pyrrha knew it would be a long journey back to feeling completely comfortable with the blond; but until she really paused to evaluate it, she had never realized just how much knowing about his entry into Beacon would affect their regular friendship. And yet, as they set up a routine of meeting upon the dormitory rooftop every night for extra, one-on-one sparring practice, and she saw just how hard the boy was willing to work in order to achieve his dreams, Pyrrha found herself faulting him less and less.

She never asked him what circumstances really led to him cheating his way into Beacon. _Would it even matter if I knew? It wouldn't change anything, _she found herself thinking over and over again whenever her curiosity threatened to bubble to the surface. His reasons didn't really matter, after all. It wouldn't change the fact that he was dishonest.

It also wouldn't change the fact that ever since she saw him take on the Ursa (almost) single-handedly, her dreams of him as a Huntsman had only grown more frequent. But rather than feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she pictured him as a skilled warrior, now, she felt more pride, more excitement. She wanted to be a part of his journey to become that warrior.

That feeling welled up within her by the end of every training session. By Friday night, Jaune had already shown marked improvement in his stance- he wasn't caught off guard as often as before, standing strong when she tried to knock him down. They had come up there straight after dinner, and the fatigue of going so non-stop ever since the morning was evident from the strain on Jaune's face- and yet, the blond insisted on continuing, eyes determined.

Pyrrha smiled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, let's finish up," she insisted. "You're going to be fine. We can take breaks on the weekends, at least!"

Jaune paused, chest still heaving slightly from the exercise, until finally he let himself relax, hanging his head wearily. "I guess you're right," he chuckled, out of breath.

Grabbing his elbow, she led him to the edge of the rooftop and took a seat, hanging her legs over the ledge. It was more than a little chilly, with winter right around the corner- but after working up a light sweat while training, the breeze was refreshing. She gratefully closed her eyes and let the wind cool her down, leaning back on her open palms.

She heard Jaune scuffle over and join her. To her left, the blond looked starry-eyed at the CCTS tower, glowing a soothing green at the heart of Beacon. "This is nice."

Pyrrha opened her eyes and glanced down at the long, terrifying drop below. Just a few weeks earlier she had felt such fear looking at the distance, the ease of it all, the cold, unfeeling concrete and pavement awaiting her after the fall. But now, she could pick out the small shrubs, the empty flower patches waiting for the inevitable spring, the lines in the beautiful tilework that made the walkways around Beacon. She could look at it, and the little black box didn't stir.

She wasn't alone. "It is," she agreed amicably, the words having more meaning than the blond could ever know.

Jaune cast a glance downwards at the few figures who were out and about that late at night. "Pyrrha, I wanted to thank you again. For everything."

"If you keep thanking me like this every day," she teased, "then you'll run out of stuff to thank me about. I'm happy to help, Jaune. If you really need to thank me, save it for when you see real results."

"But I _do _need to thank you, Pyrrha," he insisted quietly. "You've been nothing but supportive ever since we came to Beacon."

"Well, other than the Cardin incident, so have you," she laughed. "That's… that's what friends are for, right?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, spiking some of it upwards in disarray. "I suppose." He paused, turning his gaze towards the crumbling moon hovering in the sky. "Pyrrha… have you called home recently?"

Instantly, the girl's blood froze cold. _No, _she thought. _No. I haven't spoken to my mother since… _

Since she found out her mother was destroying her father's workshop.

Jaune understood her silence. "Next time you have to make one of those calls, let me know, okay?" he said softly, concern shining in his eyes. "I'll grab Nora and Ren. We'll wait for you."

She tried to brush it off, laughing uncomfortably, "W-why would that be necessary?"

The blond shrugged. "You're always cheering us on, Pyrrha. We want to cheer you on, too." He scooted over a little closer to her until they were bumping shoulders. "If it's hard, let us help."

The lid of the box grumbled, cracked open, just a bit- and she forced it shut, banishing the images of her father, the workshop, her childhood joys, Miló and Akoúo, and her mother's hatred out of her mind. She didn't want to think about that place in her. No, she didn't want to call home. She didn't want to see what else her mother was up to. She didn't want to acknowledge the anger the woman felt towards the man that had left them too early, that had left her mother alone, that had always made Pyrrha so proud even though no one else was.

It was too much.

Yet, she didn't say a word about it, didn't agree, didn't protest. She simply sat there. And as she managed to finally force her mind away from those unwanted thoughts, her attention drifted onto one sole sensation- the juxtaposition of the chilly breeze enveloping her body, sitting upon that rooftop on the cusp of Vale's winter, and the warmth she could feel from the boy seated by her side.


	32. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes missing, Pyrrha gets a phone call, and the Vytal Festival is coming up. Pyrrha's excited.

Laws of Attraction

And just like that, Team JNPR was back in the swing of things. Saturday was a sweet, sweet day for them all- after a lazy brunch, they all ran back to their room, changed into loungewear, and just spent time together. Each set of partners had spent their Friday apart, after all, with Nora and Ren needing to take care of their own personal things while Pyrrha helped Jaune train all day. Nora insisted they spend the rest of their long weekend together after that day apart.

Their room was chilly, but with the pile of blankets Nora managed to magically procure, along with a constant supply of hot cocoa and tea from Ren, and with Pyrrha and Jaune on dishwashing duty, they managed to have an afternoon full of laughter.

Pyrrha's eyes darted from face to face, taking it all in, basking in the glow radiating from them all. This was what she had dreamt of all her life. By the time the dining hall opened for dinner, there was no trace of any mask on her face- all she felt was unbridled joy.

Bouncing to their usual table, tray in hand, Nora asked quizzically, "Wait, where the hecky is Team RWBY?"

Pyrrha traded looks with Jaune, who shrugged. "Haven't seen any of them around today," he explained.

"I didn't see them pass by the kitchen when I was in there," Ren offered.

The redhead sat down next to Jaune, sighing. "I know they went to Vale yesterday, but I haven't seen them since. I hope nothing is wrong," she murmured, concern stirring in her heart for the four girls. "They're always here for dinner before we are!"

Jaune blew a raspberry at her, beaming when she chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine," he reassured. "They're smart! If something was wrong, they'd let us know!"

She smiled, relaxing a little. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's eat then!" With that, the four of them dug in, enjoying the hearty meal.

Unfortunately, that little nugget of concern in Pyrrha's mind stayed with her all evening, until it was time for bed. As she lay tucked in under her covers, she groaned, unable to fall asleep. Finally giving up, Pyrrha rolled over onto her side, grabbing her Scroll from the bedtable. _Hey Ruby, are you okay? _she typed gingerly to the younger girl. _We missed you at dinner._

A few moments later, a reply popped up. _Yuppp we're all good :D, _Ruby said.

Pyrrha frowned as she watched the screen, waiting for another response. Ruby tended to send each sentence separately, and she usually texted entire tangents at a time. To not have a flood of short messages from the girl was… odd.

_Let me know if you need something, okay? _she finally sent when the younger went silent.

A thumbs up was all she received for her concern. Sighing, Pyrrha rolled onto her back, staring up at the dark ceiling, weariness finally catching up to her. _Hopefully this is just a bad feeling, _she thought to herself, putting her Scroll away and closing her eyes.

The next day cleared up any and all confusion for the redhead- something was indeed going on with Team RWBY.

"C'mon, where are they?" Nora whined, bouncing impatiently on the spot. "We're gonna be late for our weekly reservation!"

"I'm sure they're just running late," Ren said reasonably, although even he wore an expression of confusion. His eyes darted up nervously to the dark sky, letting out a long breath of steam in the chilly evening air.

"But someone's going to eat all _our _noodles!" she insisted, putting her hands on her hips angrily, rosy cheeks even pinker than usual due to the cold. "We haven't had a proper noodle session with everyone since… well, forever!"

"That's my fault, huh," Jaune admitted sheepishly. Pyrrha smiled understandingly at him, but with her growling stomach, she couldn't help but agree internally with Nora. Every Sunday was their weekly visit to Vale as a group with Team RWBY, and they always met up at the boarding docks in front of Beacon- where in the world could the other girls be?

Suddenly, Jaune's Scroll beeped, and the blond checked what had just entered his inbox. Reading the new message, his face fell, concern and nervousness evident. "Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked gently, frowning.

"Ruby said that they can't come for dinner tonight- they're… hunting for Blake?"

"Hunting for- wait, what happened to Blake?"

The blond shrugged, typing back a quick reply. "I'm asking what's going on."

Ren straightened up, expression full of resolve. "If they need help, tell them to call us."

Jaune nodded, and the other three huddled around the blond, waiting for the response to come in. Eventually, his Scroll beeped again, and he read aloud, "'Please search Beacon for her. She's been…' she's been missing since Friday?!"

"What?!" Nora cried, immediately sobering up, any hint of complaints gone. "What happened in Vale on Friday?"

Jaune stared at his screen for a few moments before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. After collecting his thoughts, he straightened up, face calm and determined. "I don't know what's happening," he began, shaky voice betraying his concern, "but let's help them out. Nora, Ren!"

"Yes sir!" Nora saluted, ready to jump into action. "Whaddya need, boss?"

Pyrrha's heart swelled with pride as Jaune began issuing instructions, slowly gaining more and more confidence. "You check the class building, all the lecture halls. If you can check the offices, that would help too."

"Got it!" the orange-haired girl cheered, zipping away before anyone could blink.

Turning to Ren, he said, "Ren, can you comb the school grounds? You're really fast- do a sweep of the area, through the main paths from one end to another, then circle back. Take breaks when you need to."

Without a word, Ren nodded and jogged off towards the Beacon Cliffs to begin his search.

"What do you want me to do?" Pyrrha asked.

"The dining hall," he said firmly. "The hall, the gym, the amphitheatre. Every leisure room if possible, too. I'll check the dorm."

"Sounds good," she agreed, bumping him lightly on the shoulder with her fist. "See you soon, leader."

Jaune blushed a deep red, averting his eyes. "Message me if you find her," he mumbled, heading to the dormitory buildings.

The redhead took in a deep breath in, out- _1, 2- _

And the mask was in place, shoulders straight, legs tensed, eyes focused on her targets in the distance at the end of Main Avenue. Pulling out her Scroll, she opened up a call to Ruby as she set off at a brisk pace towards the amphitheatre.

After two attempts, the younger girl finally picked up. "Hey, Pyrrha," the high, sweet voice said tiredly.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha gushed, relief flooding her at the sound of the girl's voice. "What's going on? We're all looking for Blake, but- what happened?"

She heard a heavy sigh on the other end. "Blake and Weiss had a fight- yes, they're still friends, Penny- well I think they are-"

"'Penny'?" Pyrrha asked, confused. She finally reached the amphitheatre, ducking into the giant room, eyes scanning the room methodically. The stands and stage were completely empty, not a trace of movement in sight.

Another sigh on Ruby's end. "Yeah, sorry Pyrrha- there's this girl named Penny here, and she's… interesting," she said the last part in a whisper. "But yeah. We're trying to find Blake. She ran off on Friday and never came home that night, nor yesterday. I'm worried about her."

"Ruby, we'll do our best to look over here, too," Pyrrha assured, choosing to ignore the other faint voice – presumably this 'Penny' – in the background while she began jogging out of the theatre towards the dining hall. "With all of us on the case, it'll work out."

"I sure hope so," the younger girl said forlornly. "I hope it can go back to normal."

Something about her tone was odd. Pyrrha quietly asked, "Is Blake in any danger?"

"I don't know." Silence. Even softer, she added, "I hope not. She might be. Everything is… kind of up in the air right now. Maybe _we're _the ones in danger."

Pyrrha paused, taking in what the other said. "And why would _you _be in danger, Ruby?" she asked.

"…Promise you won't tell Blake?"

"Promise," she said without hesitation.

A third sigh, this one sounding so utterly defeated it broke Pyrrha's heart. "Blake… maybe is a bad guy? Or she _knows _some bad guys? Or used to be one? I don't know anymore." Another pause. "I just want my team back, Pyrrha."

_If they're in danger, they won't be able to handle themselves, _Pyrrha thought to herself. The girls of Team RWBY were strong, but Pyrrha had yet to see them working smoothly with each other since during initiation. They were normally too scatterbrained, too silly to stay focused in a fight. _They'll need protection, especially if there's a chance that it'll only be the three of them. _"Where are you? I'll come help."

"No, Pyrrha, we'll be fine!" Ruby insisted.

"Nonsense," the redhead said sternly, slowly pushing open the dining hall's door. There wasn't a soul in sight, since the evening rush had yet to begin. "Tell me where I need to go."

"Pyrrha," she could hear the younger girl's voice rising in desperation, "_please. _I need to find Blake on my own, talk with her here. If she sees other people, then she might-"

"She might what, Ruby?"

"She might run again!" Ruby cried, and Pyrrha let out a heavy sigh, massaging her temples. "Please. Whatever we found out, she was trying to hide. If she thinks that we've spread the word, she'll never trust us again! So just… If you see her on campus, then let me know, okay?"

Finally, Pyrrha agreed, "Be safe, Ruby. I'm a call away."

"Thanks, Pyrrha," Ruby whispered back. "Oop! I think Jaune is calling me. Time to repeat this conversation," she laughed sheepishly. "Well. I'll go talk to him now."

"Got it," Pyrrha murmured, stepping out of the dining hall and into the crisp evening air. The sun had completely set now, no trace of sunlight peeking over the horizon anymore. Tucking her Scroll away, she leaned on a fence, staring out into the beautifully manicured gardens of Beacon before her.

_Will they really be able to handle something big on their own? _The sense of unease continued to creep up in her, but what could she do other than wait for RWBY to come home? _I guess it's time to continue the search. _

Suddenly, her Scroll began beeping once more. On instinct, she opened the connection and asked, "Ruby, have you found her?"

"Is this Miss Nikos?" a kind, elderly, decidedly-not-Ruby-like man's voice rumbled into her ear. "I'm afraid I may have gotten the wrong number, then."

Pyrrha's faced flushed a deep red, stammering, "O-oh, my apologies, I didn't check the caller. Yes, this is Pyrrha Nikos speaking." She sighed internally, trying to swallow her embarrassment, letting her calm mask take over. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Ah, I see. As polite as always, Miss Nikos," the man chuckled heartily.

_This laugh… it's somewhat familiar, _Pyrrha thought, narrowing her eyes as she searched her memory. "May I ask who this is?"

"What, you don't remember the voice of your old professors now that you're at Beacon?"

Suddenly, the familiarity rang true in her mind, the dots connecting. As he continued to chuckle in her ear, Pyrrha felt a wide smile cross her face, the image of the speaker vivid behind her eyelids. "Professor Tumnus! How are you?" she said, feeling the tension drain from her shoulders.

Tommie Tumnus, one of her former teachers at Sanctum Academy, let out another hearty laugh. "Ah, I see you've figured it out!" he teased. "But why the questions? I just wanted to check up on one of my favourite former students!"

"What is it, sir?" she insisted, wry exasperation in her mind, but her tone stayed genial. The red-faced Faunus had been one of her favourite mentors at Sanctum, the man's umbrella-staff and love for animals combining together to make one of the most memorable Huntsmen she had ever met.

And yet, some unease began to grow in her heart- not about Blake, but about this call. What reason would he have to call her? Other than setting her up with advertisement or interviewing gigs in order to promote Sanctum enrollment, none of her professors had tried to contact her in the past, especially not after she had entered Beacon.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to confirm something that your mother said to the advisory committee of Sanctum, that's all," the Huntsman stated.

Immediately, her heart grew cold at the mention of her mother. She still hadn't forgiven the woman for what she was doing to her father's memory. "What might that be, sir?"

"Your father may have been a Huntsman, but he was an even more excellent blacksmith. He used that Semblance of his well," he began.

"Yes?" she pressed, keeping her tone professional despite the sinking dread.

"Well, we were told at our board meeting today that she would like to donate the tools in his former shop, but she won't be donating the weapons themselves," he explained, tone quickly shifting from light and friendly to something more business-like. "You see, he always had an array of weapons at his disposal that were quite good quality, and I always would've liked to add some of them to my personal collection-"

"What do you need, sir?" she said bluntly, cutting him off. She could see where this was going, and it was taking every fiber of her being to not spit her words out at him.

She heard the man sigh heavily on the other end. "None of that, Miss Nikos," he reprimanded lightly, much to her disgust. "I was just hoping you could have a word with your mother about potentially giving us those weapons as well. It's such a shame to be bidding them at such a high price instead."

Pyrrha's gut sank entirely, the girl collapsing into a crouch, resting her forehead against the cool metal of the fence she had been leaning on. "You… she's selling my father's weaponry?"

"Yes, for a ridiculous price!" she heard him tut briskly. "Honestly, if I were her, I'd have gotten rid of them years ago after-"

"No. I will _not _help you, _sir,_" she finally spat, feeling her blood boil. "How _dare you _insult my father, then ask for his life's work for _free_?"

"Now, Miss Nikos, don't-"

"Don't call me again. Enjoy your evening, _sir._" With that, she hung up her Scroll, letting it hang limp in her hands as she calmed her breathing, _in, out-_

And then, her heart was still. Cold.

She had always liked Tommie Tumnus.

But she loved her father more.

_Well. No more advertising for Sanctum, _she thought wearily, slowly getting back to her feet. She internally thanked the heavens that the sky was completely dark. The few passersby behind her hadn't noticed her brief but emotional conversation. _I still can't believe she's getting rid of his things. And then selling his weapons? But he…_

_No, _she interrupted her own thoughts, slapping herself on her cheeks lightly to snap out of it. "Ruby's counting on me."

So, she shoved the frustration, the discomfort, the unease away and continued searching, heading to the common games rooms and training facilities in the main building.

After checking up on any other rooms where the girl might be hiding, she had to admit- the dark-haired girl was nowhere to be found. Tiredly, the group met back up in their dorm room, exhausted after their sweep of the entire school campus.

"I even checked the CCTS tower!" Nora moaned, running her hands through her hair. "Where in the world did she go?"

Ren sighed, polishing StormFlower absentmindedly as he stared out of the window into the darkness. "Who knows. She is powerful, though- I do not fear about her safety."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, collapsing backwards on his bed. "I told Ruby to call us when they find her."

"It'll be fine," Pyrrha said quietly, but the doubt was still growing in her heart. And, although she tried her best to ignore it, the conversation with Professor Tumnus just kept coming back to replay in her mind.

_Not now. If I can't do anything about his workshop, then I don't want to think about it. _

That night, they were all a little distracted, a little tense. They went to bed without dinner, all of them lacking the appetite to run to the dining hall without knowing whether their friends were alright.

And so, it was more surprising than anything when they received a gentle knock on the door half an hour before they had to start heading for class the next morning. Pyrrha was already dressed in her uniform, brushing her ponytail quietly as she watched Jaune stumble around in his onesie. Nora was snoring peacefully still, and Ren was already packing his bags, silent and stoic as he blinked sleep out of his eyes.

Pyrrha was the one who opened the door, a flush of relief and surprise hitting her cheeks when Ruby pushed past her, closing the door behind her. "Keep your voices down," the tiny girl whispered, voice somber.

Immediately, Jaune and Ren paused in their tracks. Pyrrha simply shook Nora awake, the orange-haired girl complaining lightly until she saw Ruby's apprehensive expression.

Before anyone could speak, however, Ruby held up a hand. "Before you say anything, we found Blake last night. She's safe."

Team JNPR traded relieved looks, the tension from the last twelve hours dissipating instantly. "Thank goodness," Pyrrha murmured. "We were worried, you know."

"It's good that everyone is safe," Ren said in agreement.

Yet, Ruby's doubtful expression didn't fade. Jaune finally asked, "So… that's good to know, but… something else is wrong, isn't there, Ruby?"

The girl sighed, sinking to the floor with her back against the bedroom door. "I'm only saying this once and then we're never talking about it again because if she knows I told you then she'll be pretty angry and we promised we wouldn't tell anyone but I'm scared I'm going to let it slip so I'm going to tell you right now to prevent any confusion because that wouldn't be good for anyone later down the line and because you're all my friends and you're all her friends and you wouldn't use this knowledge against her, right?" she let out in one long, strained breath, sliding lower and lower until she was practically lying down.

Pyrrha immediately was by her side, brushing her bangs out of the younger girl's face. "What is it, Ruby? You can trust us."

"Our lips are sealed!" Nora announced, crawling to the end of her bed and watching the brunette anxiously.

Pyrrha helped the girl sit up straight, where she covered her face with her hands. "Blake is a Faunus."

The entire room froze. "I'm sorry, what?" Jaune asked dumbfoundedly.

Ruby hopped to her feet and walked to the open window, leaning against Pyrrha's nightstand heavily. "Blake… is a Faunus," she repeated lowly.

"But how?" Ren asked, stupefied. "She has no Faunus traits."

Ruby pointed to her the top of her head. "It isn't a bow," she said quietly.

Pyrrha sat down on her bed, the realization taking a moment to process. "Wait… ears?"

"Yup," the girl chuckled weakly, sitting on Nora's unmade bed. "They're pretty cute. She's a kitty."

"She does really like tuna," Nora murmured thoughtfully.

"Why would she hide that?" Jaune asked loudly, sitting next to Pyrrha with his blanket clutched around his shoulders. "Who cares if she's a Faunus? She's still our frie-"

"Keep it down!" Ruby shrieked, and immediately Jaune retreated apologetically. "You can't mention this to _anyone, _okay?"

"You have our word," Ren promised, the others nodding resolutely.

With a sigh, the brunette whispered, "It's 'cause she used to be part of the White Fang."

Pyrrha froze, her blood running cold. The White Fang: a bloodthirsty organization that had originally been comprised of Faunus who demanded equality and fair treatment from Humanity. She still remembered the creation of the White Fang, could still remember the horror that had been the commencement of their shift from peaceful talks to brutality. A formerly peaceful organization had, with some new management, been wreaking havoc by attacking innocents and disrupting mostly-Human governments in order to protest segregation and discrimination. It was a worthy cause for peace, but their newer tactics disgusted Pyrrha.

Ruby saw the look of horror on the redhead's face and immediately backpedaled. "No, she left when they began using violence!" she cried, covering her mouth when she realized how loud her voice was. Bringing it back down to a murmur, she added, "She left _because _of the violence. She didn't want to hurt people anymore."

"So what does this have to do with this weekend if it's all in the past?" Jaune asked incredulously. Inside, Pyrrha couldn't help but agree with his sentiment- while she didn't know Blake that well, the girl was a good person. She believed the earnest truth that Ruby was giving them, so if Ruby said that Blake wasn't associated with them anymore, then she'd accept it. But why tell JNPR about it?

"Check your Scrolls. The news is everywhere," she said meekly.

Pulling out her Scroll, Pyrrha opened up the first news channel onscreen. The headline read, "_Attack on Vale Harbour last night: Is this the work of the White Fang?!"_

"You didn't fight the White Fang," Nora whispered in awe.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss had never really faced large-scale combat outside of Beacon's safety net before, as far as she knew. Fighting Grimm was one thing, but fighting the White Fang? _I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought that they'd be able to do that, _Pyrrha thought to herself.

The younger girl chuckled, "Yup. That Torchwick creeper I told you guys about was there too."

"Oh, the guy who you fought before you got into Beacon? What would he be doing with the White Fang?" Jaune muttered, hugging his blanket closer to him in thought.

Ruby shrugged, but got to her feet and stretched before heading to the door. "I can't help you with that one," she said. "But this stays a secret, okay? I just wanted to let you guys know in case anything else happens and we need help."

"You know we're here for you," Pyrrha insisted. "Don't take this on alone."

The brunette paused, giving Pyrrha a wide, sweet smile. "Thanks, guys." And with that, she left them behind.

"Who woulda thought?" Nora mumbled, walking to the door with her toothbrush in hand. "I want to see her kitty ears, though…"

"No, Nora," Ren and Pyrrha chided her in unison. Sharing a small chuckle, Ren then added, "By the way, Jaune, you have ten minutes to be ready for breakfast."

The blond yelped in fear, scrambling to his feet. "Don't leave without me!" he cried, stumbling out the door with his toiletries in hand.

With that, everything seemed to flow as usual. Blake rejoined Team RWBY, seemingly worse for wear, but still in one piece. She smiled less, Pyrrha noticed- once in a while, she would simply retreat within herself, eyes glazing over pensively. But with only a few words from Yang and a smile from Ruby and Weiss, she would rejoin the group. Whatever had happened on the docks (since the news hadn't mentioned anything specifically about the Beacon students' involvement) had clearly brought them together.

The rest of November flew by, with nothing else going on. By the time the final, end-of-year progress reports were given back, it seemed like the busyness they had all experienced earlier in the semester was nothing but a far-off dream. Much to everyone's (especially Jaune's) relief, their next set of exams would only be before the Vytal Festival, so they had more than enough time to prepare.

"You're all doing well," Professor Goodwitch commented during their last combat class before the two-week end-of-year holiday period. "Take this opportunity to rest and be refreshed. If you keep this up, many of you could qualify for the combat tournament." Looking at Pyrrha, she smiled proudly, adding, "And some of you may even have a shot at victory."

The redhead smiled confidently back, shoving away her insecurities in her mind. Over the course of the semester, she had proved her mettle over and over again, the fears from her first week nothing but a bad dream. The anxiety had stopped plaguing her so often in her training matches, after all, only creeping back into her mind when she faced thoughts of conflicts with her mother, her father, her friends.

Weiss grinned proudly. _She thinks Goodwitch was looking at her, _Pyrrha realized with a small chuckle as the white-haired girl began babbling excitedly to her team about the organization of the Vytal Festival. As she rambled on, Pyrrha shared a look with Blake. The bags under the dark-haired girl's eyes had deepened slightly.

Yet, when the Faunus girl smiled back, Pyrrha felt her heart settle. They had survived their first term at Beacon. Looking around, she saw Ruby and Yang teasing Weiss for her excitement good-naturedly, and Nora and Ren whispering about the tournaments food vendors. She felt a bump on her shoulder and glanced over at Jaune, who grinned sweetly at her. "Ready for dinner?"

"And then more training after that?" she teased, feeling her heart swell as Jaune rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Spare me, Pyrrha!" he cried, pretending to plea for mercy. Their training had become a staple part of their day, after all. "C'mon, classes are over! Let me take a break!"

"But the tournament…" she raised an eyebrow, her meaning evident. "We qualify for that as _teams, _y'know."

"And we can work on qualifying for that together _later," _he insisted, jumping to his feet. Holding out a hand, he winked, "But first, food?"

She rolled her eyes back, but grabbed his hand anyways, letting him pull her to her feet. Her heart pounded her in chest at the contact as he squeezed her palm reassuringly before letting go. Looking around at the others, she said, "Let's go?"

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped brightly, and with that, everyone stood and began walking together to the dining hall.

A sense of pride filled her chest as she walked, Nora's arm looped through hers, Jaune chattering away in her ear. The one thing she had wanted when she had come to Beacon was a friend. Now, she had seven close ones.

For the first time in forever, she felt truly proud of achieving her victory.


	33. Winter Wonderlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fights are fun with friends. It's all a little new to Pyrrha, but she's just happy to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end of V1!

Laws of Attraction

Pyrrha shivered, drawing her blanket closer around her shoulders as a chilly draft entered the room. Sipping on the mug of cocoa in her hands as she drew the blanket around her drawn-in knees, she sank further into the couch in the dormitory lounge, watching Ren add a few more crepes onto Nora's plate. As the orange-haired girl eagerly covered each crepe with whipped cream and devoured them, Pyrrha asked gingerly, "Ren, Nora- aren't you two going home for the holidays?" A blur of red, black, and rose petals flew by the open door as Ruby ran off behind Yang, lugging a suitcase behind her down the hall. "Wouldn't you have to pack?"

Jaune, tucked into the other end of Pyrrha's couch, perked up at the conversation. "Yeah, guys. Even Ruby and Yang are heading home to Patch for a few days of the break- aren't you going anywhere?"

Now that classes had finished off for the first semester, students were free to go wherever they liked until the next term began. Many students were off to their hometowns to spend the winter solstice holidays with their families, leaving behind only a few in the dormitories for the break.

"We have nowhere to go," Ren said simply, pouring more batter in a circular motion upon the skillet. The slight sizzle filled the air as the next crepe cooked, Nora's keen eyes glowing with anticipation. "Besides, we could ask the same of you two."

Pyrrha froze. "What… do you mean, 'nowhere to go'?" she murmured, frowning.

Ren and Nora exchanged a wry smile before Nora turned to face the other two from the barstool she sat upon. "Ren and I lost our families when our village was attacked by Grimm," she explained gently, but her words were calm, reassuring, rather than upset or lost. "We grew up in the streets until we managed to run into some Huntsmen who took us in- they taught us to fight and let us stick around until we were old enough to go to a small combat school. We've been in boarding schools ever since!"

Pyrrha and Jaune traded wide-eyed, concerned looks. They had never spoken of their families before; this was the first time either of them had heard anything about it. "I'm… so sorry," Jaune whispered in shock.

Nora waved her hand dismissively. "Meh, don't be. After all, we're fine, aren't we?"

"That's why we swore to fight the Grimm. We may have lost our homes, but we never lost who we are," Ren assented, still facing the stove as he expertly flipped the crepe.

"You're… surprisingly calm about it," Pyrrha commented, unsure.

The other girl stood over and skipped to where Pyrrha sat, collapsing next to the girl in the corner of the couch and cuddling her cheek against Pyrrha's shoulder. Her eyes were mischievous, twinkling. "Nah. We've learned to cope. After all, we weren't alone, right?" The last part was meaningful, and Pyrrha caught her gaze drifting to Ren's back as the dark-haired boy hovered over the stove.

Suddenly, Pyrrha's face grew hot, feeling as if she was caught in the middle of an intimate moment for Nora. She knew that the other girl loved Ren, but to see the devotion in her eyes so close-up was embarrassing. It made her think of their conversations in the bathroom, of Nora's tender words…

And made her acutely aware of the other figure settled against her left side, curled up in his own blanket.

Nora broke her out of her thoughts when she said, "And here, we get free food, so why bother leaving? Anyways, how about you two? No plans of leaving over the break?"

Jaune shrugged, rolling his eyes. "I'm the only boy," he whined, burying his face in his knees. "Whenever I'm home, they make me put up all the decorations by myself, and then proceed to bully me the entire break, and then take them down again! They're slave drivers!"

"How many sisters did you have again?" Pyrrha giggled, picturing Jaune falling into snowbanks as he tried to put up multi-coloured strings of lights up around a house.

The blond groaned. "Seven. And they're all older, too, which makes it worse."

"Family is fun though!" Nora cried, reaching across Pyrrha's face to flick him on the nose with her finger. "You should cherish them."

"I do, I do!" he insisted, swatting her hand away. "I cherish them… just from a distance."

"Let him be, Nora," Ren said, walking over to where they sat and placing a plate of neatly-folded crepes in front of Pyrrha. "Here you go."

"Thanks Ren. I'll do the dishes," she smiled. He nodded with a smile of his own and wandered back to make some more for Jaune.

Jaune elbowed her lightly. "What about you, Pyrrha?" he murmured softly. Nora immediately clutched her arm a little tighter, and Pyrrha felt a mix of warmth and discomfort as she realized why they were so hesitant. They had seen her break down after her conversations with her mother- they knew something was wrong.

It was the first time anyone else had ever been allowed to know that there _was _something wrong in her life.

"My mother is… in the middle of a project right now," she said, picking each word carefully so as to not betray the turmoil forever hidden in the little black box whenever she thought of the destruction of her father's workshop. "I would only get in her way, and she'd barely be home anyways. Also, I thought- why not enjoy wandering around Beacon when it's quiet?"

Another gust of wind came in through the open window, chilling Pyrrha to the bone. She heard Ren close the window tight on his way to join them, holding Jaune's food as well as his own, murmuring, "It'll snow soon."

On her right, the smaller girl trembled in the chilly air still lingering in the room.

Pyrrha paused; she never really knew how to initiate contact, and just the thought of it made her blush. Nora knew that, too, always being the one to bring her in for a hug, reaching for her hand, giving her that physical contact that she wanted but never knew how to ask for. She had never had anyone to ask for it from, after all.

Still, she pulled Nora off her arm, lifted the edge of her blanket, and wrapped Nora around in it too, sharing the warmth.

"Well, we can celebrate here, just the four of us," she said.

Nora's round, pale blue eyes were wide as they looked up at her. "Pyrrha, what-?"

The redhead leaned down and whispered, "Sisters, right?" With a wide smile, she added, "You looked cold. I don't want you to freeze."

The orange-haired girl stared up at her for a moment before the most brilliant smile overtook her face. "Oh, _Pyrrha!_" she cried, curling up next to the larger girl. "Ren, give Pyrrha more food!"

"I will if you won't steal it from her," the boy replied without even looking at what the two girls were doing, too focused on enjoying his own food.

The first few days of the break passed like that, relatively peaceful as students left the dormitory one-by-one. The temperature quickly dropped, and soon everyone was wearing sweaters everywhere, bundled up as nicely as they could on their way to the dining hall or out to Vale. By the time that Ruby and Yang returned from their four-day visit to Patch, the snow finally threatened to hit the Beacon campus, and all the remaining students banded together begin the most important task of the year: decorating festively.

"I'm not getting on the ladder, you're going to knock me off!" Jaune squealed, crossing his arms as Ruby held out the string lights.

"But Jaune," she pouted, fluttering her eyelashes innocently, "I'm too short to reach the ceiling even when I'm on the ladder! You wouldn't make little ol' me _jump, _now would you?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Eew, Ruby. Don't do that. I'm not doing it," he huffed, lifting his nose away from her in mock disdain.

Weiss walked on by, arms laden with the green garlands that Blake was carefully taping to the edges of the ceiling. "If you're not going to be useful, then _move, _Jaune," she hissed, following the dark-haired girl as she balanced atop the ladder expertly.

Jaune pouted and begrudgingly picked up the string of lights from Ruby's hands, tripping over them as he walked over to the other unused ladder. "Fine. You're all terrible."

Yang and Ruby traded wicked looks behind his back, just waiting for the blond to climb to the top of the ledge.

Pyrrha watched the display with an amused grin as she and Ren calmly hung ornaments off of the pine tree. The fresh scent from its needles wafted into her nose, combining with the heady perfume of the gingerbread cookies Ren had left on the countertop to cool earlier.

Out of the blue, Nora shook her arm, almost causing her to drop the box of shining red spherical ornaments. "Nora, what is it?" she asked quietly, meeting the girl's excited gaze with concern.

The huge grin on Nora's face was enough to assuage any concerns. The orange-haired girl simply giggled happily, eyes sparkling as her finger pointed towards the window. Following the direction of her hand, Pyrrha looked over, only to see thick, fluffy white gently falling onto the windowpane. "It's _snowing, _Pyrrha!" Nora cried, waving her finger excitedly. "Snowing! Can we play?"

Ruby and Yang immediately perked up from where they stood at the base of Jaune's ladder, clearly interrupted in the middle of trying to make the crying boy fall down. "Snow?!" Ruby squealed.

"That's the _coolest _kind of rain, right guys? Huh?" Yang offered, totally ignoring Weiss' annoyed groans.

Jaune clambered down from where he stood, running over to the window excitedly. "Hey guys, we should go out! It's already building up a bit!"

"Let's wait until it's a little deep," Blake said quietly as she taped up the last garland. "No point in walking around in mud." However, her expression contained no trace of excitement- instead, she looked bitter, the bags under her eyes a little more prominent as a shadow fell over her face.

She had never really looked the same after the battle with the White Fang on the docks.

The rest of Team RWBY cheered, so Pyrrha gave Nora a reassuring smile. "You heard them," she laughed lightly. Her eyes were still transfixed on Blake's expression of frustration, but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't supposed to know about the situation in the first place.

Decorating the lounge and their respective bedrooms was an easy task to complete, and by the time the snow had built up on the school grounds, they were all decked out in warm clothes and waiting anxiously to go play. The moment Ren gave her permission, Nora was bolting out of the door, scarf haphazardly flying behind her as she dove into the nearest snowbank. Jaune immediately followed her with an excited holler, sputtering as he tried to get the snow out of his eyes. Pyrrha hung back with Ren, taking a seat gingerly on the steps leading up to the dormitory's front door, smiling fondly at her teammates playing. After a few moments, however, even Ren leapt forward to participate in their impromptu snowball fight.

To her surprise, Weiss joined her. "Is this seat taken, Pyrrha?" the pale girl said stiffly, dusting snow off the bench.

Pyrrha shook her head. "By all means," she motioned for the girl to take the seat.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, what in the world are they thinking?!" she muttered angrily. "It's freezing out, everyone is going to get sick, they're going to spread it to me- it's going to be a nightmare!"

The redhead chuckled at her frustration. Although her words were harsh, Pyrrha could see the warmth in Weiss' gaze as the white-haired girl looked on at her team rolling around in the snow. "You're from Atlas originally, right, Weiss? You must feel totally at home in the snow!" Pyrrha offered after a moment, smiling kindly at the pale girl.

Instead of smiling back, however, Weiss simply bristled and turned her nose up at the redhead. "Don't remind me," she huffed. "I don't exactly want to deal with _Atlas _right now." And with that, she stomped off to join Yang, leaving a confused Pyrrha to stare at her slight back.

"Don't mind her," a cheery voice quipped. The redhead turned to see Ruby plopping herself down where Weiss had just been seated, giving her no time to think about what had just happened. "She's okay."

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Pyrrha asked, unease growing as she watched the heiress join Yang's side of the battle. "I didn't mean to upset her."

Ruby bumped her shoulder into Pyrrha's, shaking her head with a rueful smile. "Our lovely little princess doesn't like talking about home, that's all."

"Really?"

The smaller girl shrugged. "She won't say why." Holding her hand up to shield her mouth, she mock-whispered, "I call it _daddy issues._"

Pyrrha couldn't help but wince, biting her own tongue to keep her agreement from spilling out. Composing herself, she murmured, "Fair enough."

A shadow fell over Ruby's face, instantly setting Pyrrha on edge. Yet, the girl simply stared at her lap, watching as the snow slowly settled on her stockings. When she didn't say anything, the redhead ventured carefully, "Hey, Ruby, is everything alright?"

After a moment, Ruby whispered, "I normally spend time during the holidays with my friends from Signal. This just feels weird." And it was then that Pyrrha realized just how small, how frail, Ruby really was. Was this really the same girl who fearlessly led Team RWBY? Was this the same girl who decapitated a giant Nevermore the first day they met?

But she was still just a fifteen-year-old girl, one who hadn't been emotionally ready for the change in people at Beacon.

Placing her hand on Ruby's back, Pyrrha murmured, "You're doing really well here, Ruby. I know that it must be hard to be away from your old friends, but… you've got us, don't you?"

The girl looked up at Pyrrha with wide, shining silver eyes. "Thanks, Pyrrha," she murmured, her cheeks flushing a little from her words. Coming back to life suddenly, she asked, "So, have you started thinking about your solstice gifts?"

"Gifts?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, rubbing her red nose proudly. "Gifts for the winter solstice! C'mon, you've gotta give your team something!"

It had long been a tradition across Remnant to give close friends and family gifts for good luck and well wishes at the turn of the new solar cycle in the winter months. From her mother, Pyrrha was used to finding money in her bank account, nothing more- without friends in Sanctum, however, she hadn't ever needed to pick up gifts for anyone.

_I guess I need to think about what I could give them, _she thought, glancing at Jaune and Ren as they hid behind a fence from Weiss' icy snowballs. She could see Jaune's mouth moving rapidly, Ren giving him his full attention as the blond presumably shared his plan to take down the other RWBY girls. "I'm, um, still working on it," she admitted at last, mentally scrolling through a list of potential gifts for her friends. Nothing she came up with seemed to work.

Before Ruby could interrogate her further about the gifts that she hadn't thought of yet, Nora came over and slung her arms around Pyrrha's shoulders. "This one's mine," Nora pouted, hissing playfully at Ruby. "Back off, Ruby."

Ruby just laughed brightly, standing up and stretching. Dusting off her knees from where the snow had built up on her lap, the girl replied, "Don't worry, Nora. I'm going- gotta help Blake not get pummelled by Yang!" Before she left Nora and Pyrrha alone on the stoop, however, she paused, taking a moment to smile softly at the two girls. "You're right. My teammates are my friends- but you guys are, too. Without you all, this place wouldn't have been like home, the way it is now. Thanks for that."

And with that, she was off, leaving Pyrrha's face so flushed with warmth that she suddenly couldn't feel winter's chill anymore.


	34. Made from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JNPR celebrates the holidays as one should- as a family. Pyrrha makes something that is more valuable than even she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of term/volume 1 of RWBY! We're halfway through the story. Silly bonus content is at the end.

Laws of Attraction 

That night, only one thought plagued Pyrrha's mind as she lay in bed, bundled up in her blankets, staring listlessly into her ceiling. What could she give to the others as gifts for the winter solstice? Time before the traditional gift exchange was running out, and she had no idea what to do.

_Ruby would be easy to shop for, _she thought, mentally making a checklist of things to buy down in Vale over the next week. _I'll buy her some of those cookies she likes from that new bakery. _She bit her lip, furrowing her brow in thought. _But would it really be okay to buy things for the rest of RWBY? I don't know what they'd really like… _The thought of buying them all individual gifts was daunting, and the fear of buying the _wrong _gift was even more concerning.

She let out a weary sigh. _I'll just get enough treats for everyone. _

Moving on from that point, she rolled onto her right side, looking at the peaceful sleeping faces of Nora and Ren. _Nora loves sweets- maybe those? And Ren… _She rolled onto her back once more, staring at the ceiling. _Ren only ever buys things that have utility. Is there anything he's missing right now?_

After a few moments, she found a solution for something he might enjoy. Satisfied, she rolled onto her other side, looking at the blissfully unaware face of Jaune, the blond curled up tightly in his many blankets. _But what would Jaune like?_

Her cheeks flushed as she saw how innocent and unguarded he was, his smooth brow and small smile instantly making him look years younger. What would Jaune like? He never really mentioned physical objects that he could want- if she tried to buy him comics or games, she'd for sure buy something he already had. Ruby would probably be able to help with that, but Pyrrha didn't want to bother the girl. Buying sweets for him like she would for Nora and Ruby wouldn't work, since he wasn't as big of a fan of desserts, and those two would probably steal whatever she gave him anyway. And, there was something about the idea of just giving Jaune _just_ sweets that made her uncomfortable. It just didn't feel… right.

_What would Jaune want from _me? she thought, eyes tracing over his silhouette in the darkness. _Is there anything Jaune always asks _me _for?_

The only answer her mind could supply was summed up in one word: _confidence. _The only thing that Jaune looked to her for was support, be it with his training, his academics, his leadership, or as a friend. Her cheeks flushed darker as Nora's sly grin immediately flashed into her mind.

_"Especially when all you wanted was to help the guy you like."_

And then, she had her answer.

The thing that Jaune relied on her for the most was their training sessions. Their near-daily workouts and sparring was the one time she was really able to spend time with him alone, and even though they never spoke about anything other than technique during those tutoring sessions, Pyrrha knew that those moments had become an invaluable part of Jaune's training.

Yet, there were still so many moments when Pyrrha would look up across the rooftop, only to see a glimmer of shame fill Jaune's face as she explained manoeuvres she had learned when she had been a child. There were always moments when the difference in their skill became so stark that he couldn't help but take a second to compose himself, trying to stay strong in the face of a talent that he didn't know how to match up to.

Despite those moments, however, Jaune kept going forward. After everything that had happened with Cardin, the blond's determination to improve his skills had only increased, his drive to become a true Huntsman growing by the day. He kept his word, and worked to be the best student Pyrrha could've asked for, no matter how frustrated or embarrassed he got.

_But what if I didn't need to be there for his training? What if he could do the basics on his own, and then meet up with me for the more complicated things? Wouldn't he feel a bit better?_

With a suddenly racing heart, Pyrrha slipped out of bed, getting dressed as quietly as possible. Pocketing her Scroll, she ran to the washroom to get ready. It flustered her a little as she applied her makeup, realizing that she was doing it the same way she used to for competitions, for interviews… for whenever she needed to be onstage, to impress people.

She placed a hand on her chest, feeling it beating loud, fast in her chest. She wanted to do this well. She wanted to impress Jaune.

Acknowledging that fact made her hands clumsy as she adjusted her circlet, but she paid it no mind as she ran towards the locker room in the main building, ignoring the snow that was still gently painting their world in white.

At last, she was dressed in her combat gear. Her boots clicked against the laminate and tiled floors of Beacon's halls as she wandered, trying to find a good place to set up her Scroll. The lecture halls felt too daunting when empty, the smaller classrooms and workshops to stuffy to move; as she poked her head into each and every room she crossed, nothing seemed to work.

_I suppose I can check _that_ place, _she thought to herself doubtfully as she crossed off the final room in the first-year's wing.

To her surprise, when she finally found herself on the rooftop, the snow had stopped and the clouds had broken up to reveal a dark, vast sky. The little alcove she trained Jaune upon every day was protected by the other buildings around it, which had prevented the snow from building up too much upon the ground. Walking forward, her eyes immediately trailed upwards to the crumbling moon, the fragments shining across the sky behind the glowing green silhouette of the CCTS tower.

As her heels crunched across the thin layer of snow, she pulled out the small chair and table that was always stored in the corner of the rooftop, trying to ignore the chill. _I'll just try it out today, and if I need to fix it, I can do that later, _she decided, pulling out her Scroll. Opening up the camera, she propped the device onto the table.

"Okay. I can do this," she murmured, breathing in, out- _1, 2-_

And she pressed the record button, interview mask on.

Standing straight and tall, she smiled as she looked at the camera. "Hello, Jaune," she said evenly. "Happy holidays! This is my gift to you. I'm sorry if it's not as complete as it could be- I wasn't sure what to get you, but I thought this might help you train if you ever wanted some time to go over the basics on your own. I hope that this will help."

Taking a deep breath, she added, "This will be a series of videos going over everything we have discussed over the last few months. It will include everything from explanations, to demonstrations, and will include time for your rehearsal. If you find that this _is _helpful, and you want any other videos made, I'd be more than happy to make them for you. I believe in you. Good luck." And with that, she stopped the recording, rewinding it back to make sure it turned out alright.

After a few moments, Pyrrha was satisfied with the video quality. Setting her Scroll back down, she pressed the record button once more. She pulled Miló and Akoúo into her hands, looking into the camera. "Lesson one: holding your stance."

And so, the night went on. Very quickly, the redhead forgot about the chilly air, the steam from her breaths, the crunching of snow under her heels; instead, she focused entirely on the words she was reciting to the camera. Her heart was calm, simply repeating everything she had learned and practiced over and over again during her time in Sanctum, her body and mind working as one as she transitioned each lesson from theoretical explanations into pauses for Jaune to practice everything himself.

Even Aura control, something that Jaune continued to refuse to touch, was something she could demonstrate. Although she couldn't exactly explain how to use his Aura (since his Semblance was still unknown) Pyrrha was still able to explain the sensation of summoning it. She explained how to center herself, how to let her body drift away into that familiar, silent, comforting darkness that led to the core of her soul. She explained how to manifest it into a thread or a blanket, how to control it precisely and how to let it surge through her like a tidal wave. Everything she could think of, she poured into her Aura video, desperately trying to build something Jaune could use.

Eventually, she could sense the moon sinking in the sky. Checking the time, she couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh- it would be sunrise soon. Thankfully, she had finished making all the videos she could think of, so all that was left to do was to edit and compile them.

There was still one that she wanted to make, however- one more message she had to share. Putting away her weapons, she zoomed the camera in onto her face, pressing the record button. After training, Jaune often forgot to cool down his muscles, and to consolidate the basics she was so desperately trying to drill into him. It was time to finish the series.

Clearing her throat, she pressed the record button for one last time. "Alright Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions." She paused, granting him time to ready himself. "Shield up; keep your grip tight; don't forget to keep your front foot forward." Another pause as she pictured the boy following her commands, imagining his focused expression, the set in his jaw, the determination in his eyes. "Ready? Go!" She took a breath. "Again! And… again!"

Giving him a moment to breathe, she chuckled, "Okay! Now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break." From behind the camera, she could see the horizon slowly start to be tinged with the faintest glimmer of light. It was dawn.

_I spent all night doing this, _she realized with a start. Looking at her feet, she saw just how much snow she had kicked aside while recording, and she finally realizing just how cold her body was. Her bare shoulders were flushed, and the metal of her bracers and jewelry, of Miló and Akoúo on her back, was gathering ice crystals. _I can't believe that I was so focused._

But as she imagined Jaune standing in front of her, worn out and weary from their training, she couldn't help but soften her features, letting a warm, adoring smile cross her face. Her business-like tone dropped, her mask falling apart.

Finally, she murmured, "I know this can be frustrating. And, it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but… I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning."

She closed her eyes for a moment, visualizing perfectly blue, clear eyes staring back at her, and her heart swelled with pride, with warmth. "Jaune…" she whispered, looking away from the camera sheepishly, looking away from those eyes that looked back at her from within her heart. "I-I…"

_I love him. _

The realization struck her like a sack of bricks. Although she had known that there were feelings, that she cared about Jaune differently from everyone else, it startled her to suddenly have a name, a label, to put on those emotions.

Love. What was more surprising than anything, however, was how the word came so easily to her mind. _How did it end up like this?_

And then, she closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath, conjuring his face in her mind. Jaune, young and sweet- determined, hardworking- and Jaune, standing atop the statue, the man in her dreams that made her heart race every time.

The word was right.

However, Jaune wasn't ready to hear about something like that. It wasn't the time.

She finally looked back at the camera, holding her hands over her heart. "I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

With that, she turned off the recording, letting out an audible sigh of relief. It was a long night of hard work, but she felt contented. It was time to head home.

As she crept down the stairs, Pyrrha found herself suddenly face-to-face with a familiar visage. "Professor Goodwitch!" she yelped in surprise, straightening up on instinct. "Wha-what brings you to the student dorms?"

The stern woman raised one perfectly arched brow, crossing her arms as she looked Pyrrha up and down. "There were reports of a dog barking- likely a prank. Also, I might ask you the same thing, Miss Nikos," she replied smartly. "It's not even dawn, and you're wearing your combat gear. May I ask why?"

"Uh- well, I was… working on something," she finally replied, trying to fight down the blush.

Professor Goodwitch's look of skepticism remained. "You were working on something at this hour? I hardly think that _you _of all people would need to train, especially not at this time." When Pyrrha didn't reply, her expression hardened. "Miss Nikos, is there something going on?"

The woman planted her hands on her hips, clearly refusing to go anywhere. Pyrrha let out a tired sigh, the weariness from staying up all night suddenly crashing down upon her. "I was making some videos, professor," she explained simply. "Training videos."

"For?"

"…my team."

The blonde snorted. "For Mr. Arc then, I see."

Pyrrha chuckled wryly. "It's for a gift."

The woman scrutinized her expression before holding out her hand. "May I?" she said quietly.

Without a word, Pyrrha handed the woman her Scroll, clasping her hands shyly as the elder sped through a few of the tutorials Pyrrha had created.

"They're well done," she said after analyzing Pyrrha's _Introduction to Auras _video, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Pyrrha perked up. "Thank you!" She felt a bit of pride rush through her at the words- Professor Goodwitch was one of the greatest Huntresses when it came to Aura manipulation.

"You described it succinctly. Even Mr. Arc, who is forever confused, will likely benefit." And with that, the blonde handed back her Scroll, a confident smile on her face. "You're dedicated to your team, Miss Nikos. Easily one of the best in your year. I'm proud to have you as a student. Enjoy the rest of your holidays, and I'll see you back in classes soon- you have to be ready for the Vytal Festival, after all."

The redhead stood frozen upon that spot for a moment after the professor left, basking in the words still ringing in her ear. After all of the strife, the stress, the anxiety of that first semester… she had succeeded. She hadn't let her professors down. She was still Pyrrha Nikos.

Unfortunately, her body's shivering woke her up out of her happy stupor. Breaking into a light jog to keep warm, she ran to the locker room, putting away her gear before heading back to the dormitory. Her heart felt light, and with the clear sky slowly filling with beautiful oranges and pinks above her as the sun kissed the world once more, Pyrrha was at peace.

By the time she reached her floor, the sky had lit up, and all she wanted was something warm. Heading first to the lounge, she set herself a cup of tea and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. The warm liquid soothed her throat, filling her up with warmth from the inside out. She let her stiff fingers slowly uncurl as the heat seeped into her cold joints, leaving her in a cozy, tired bliss.

Her Scroll vibrated. Sleepily, she pulled it from her pocket, snapping open her inbox. Her heart sank as she read the sender's name.

_Mother. _

Gripping the handle of her cup tightly, she set the Scroll down, tapping open the message. "Call."

She didn't respond.

After a few minutes of staring at the screen, another one buzzed in. "Why aren't you coming home for the break? You're needed here."

She sighed, resting her forehead on her hands. _I just want to relax for once without thinking about _this, Pyrrha moaned internally. _I wanted to have this time for myself. You've never wanted me back before- why now?_ For every winter since she had moved into Sanctum's dormitory had been spent with no one other than trainers, interviewers, or professors. Never had her mother been there, when she looked back.

"I'm busy," she typed at last, ignoring how much her fingers trembled as she sent it.

"No. Come back to Mistral. I'll wire you the ticket and Lien."

"I'm needed here," she insisted.

Barely a moment after she sent it, her mother replied, "You were expected to show your face here. You will be back by this Friday, and you may return for school the next week."

Pyrrha had to bite back a whimper as she realized what the woman was saying. "I wasn't aware of that."

"You will return."

The redhead let out a haggard breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, clutching the handle of her mug almost desperately. "Why won't she understand that I don't want to?" she whispered, feeling bile rising up in her throat, any comfort she had felt having disappeared. The warmth that had filled her up now turned to acid, burning her, the lid of the little black box threatening to burst. She swallowed heavily, running her hands through her bangs, combing her fingers through her ponytail. "Why won't she understand?"

"Pyrrha?" a familiar voice called, and she was brought back to reality with a crash.

Spinning in her seat, her voice trembled as she murmured, "Jaune?"

The blond had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, looking cozy in his pyjamas. His blue eyes were bleary, hair spiked in all directions, blinking sleepily at her as he shuffled over. When he was a few feet away from her, however, he suddenly paused, taking a moment to look at her face, her Scroll, and the fear in her eyes. His expression quickly hardened, sleep falling from his frame as he strode on over, slipping into the seat beside her.

"Pyrrha, what's going on?" he said quietly, expression twisting in concern. "Talk to me."

"Nothing's happening, Jaune," she laughed shakily, snatching her Scroll off the table. "Why would you-"

Before she could pocket it once more, Jaune grabbed her wrist. "Pyrrha," he whispered, "is it your mom again?"

She yanked her hand out of his, jumping out of her seat. "Why would you say that?" she protested, slipping on a mask of nonchalance the best she could. "Everything with her is fine."

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to find the words. "Pyrrha, y-you look like you're about to _cry_," he spluttered, voice rising in pitch and volume as he frantically got out of his seat as well. "What's going on?"

"I'm _fine,_ Jaune," she laughed, brushing off his concern. She could practically hear the lid of the little box banging against its restraints with every rising beat of her heart. _Stop asking, Jaune- I don't want to think about this- especially not with you. _"There's nothing going on with her-"

He frowned, taking a step towards her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in warning. "If everything was fine, you'd be going home like Ruby and Yang-"

"It's not your business, Jaune!" she finally exploded, cutting him off. "Jaune, let me deal with it!"

And immediately, her heart sank seeing the betrayal, the worry, the sadness in his eyes, guilt rising in her throat from her outburst. Where was her mask? Why wasn't she able to keep it inside? Barely an hour before, she had been doing just fine while recording. Why was he always finding her when she was at her weakest?

"I'm worried about you, Pyrrha!" he cried back, holding his arms open wide, blocking her way. "You're my friend! My partner! I want to make sure that you're okay!"

"If you really were my friend, you'd believe in me," she whispered.

Jaune froze, eyes wide in shock. His arms fell limply to his sides, body slouching slowly as he took in what she said. "But I _do, _Pyrrha," he said quietly. "You're just… you're always upset after you have those conversations with your mom. I just want you to be happy, to look out for you the way you look out for me. You know that, right? I believe in you, more than anyone."

Her heart was clattering in her chest, deafening her; still, she straightened her back, placing the most impassive expression upon her face. "Jaune… if that's true, then you need to let it go. It's not your business. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I can handle it alone." With that, she walked towards the door.

"You're always saving me, Pyrrha," he whispered suddenly. Pyrrha paused, looking back at him over her shoulder. He was still facing away from the door, looking at where she had stood, clenching his fists tight. She could see his shoulders trembling, his whole body curling in on itself.

"You're always saving me; but who's going to save you?"

She fled to their dorm room, quietly grabbing her toiletries while Ren and Nora slumbered on, only pausing when she was finally hit with a stream of hot water in the shower.

_I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune. I swore to myself, to you, to everyone- I can handle it myself. I don't need saving. _

There was something so childish about putting it into a solid thought, putting it into a tangible idea. Would it really be so bad to let Jaune in?

_Not until he's strong enough to protect himself, _her mind immediately supplied. She didn't know why, but the thought left a sour taste in her mouth.

Her thoughts shifted to her mother as the water ran down her face. _I'm not going back, _she decided tiredly. _There's nothing there waiting for me in that house, and she'll probably want me to do another ad campaign. I don't want it anymore._

By the time she was dressed for the day, she felt utterly exhausted, her conversation on her Scroll deleted and her conversation with Jaune tucked away in her mind. She didn't want to think about it- there was no point. Entering Team JNPR's room, she tiptoed in and headed to her bed. It was still early enough that Nora and Ren would be asleep for a while, giving her more than enough time to catch up on her sleep.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune whispered from his bed.

She stiffened, smoothing out her expression before slipping away from her covers. Crossing the space between their beds, she sat down on the edge of Jaune's bed, feeling him shift into a sitting position.

"Pyrrha…" he breathed, concern obvious on his face even in the darkness of the room. The guilt welled up again in her throat, constricting it, twisting it until all she could do was remember his expression from the lounge.

"Jaune, I'm sorry I yelled at you," she whispered slowly. "I… I really do appreciate the concern."

He paused. "And I'm sorry I pried," he replied glumly. "I should've backed away-"

"No, Jaune- really. I appreciate it a lot," Pyrrha insisted, running her hands through her ponytail. "But, I need you to also understand that there are some things I need to work out on my own."

He chuckled weakly. "The great champion of Mistral can do anything, huh?"

The words were hollow, and stung more than Pyrrha could've expected.

She let out a shuddering breath and reached for his hand. Tentatively, she grasped it, squeezing lightly. "I'm counting on you as my leader, Jaune," she whispered. "I told you from the start- I believe in you. So, the only support I need is for you to just… be here, for me. And that means letting me fight my battles alone."

There was a moment of stillness in the room, where Pyrrha's face slowly grew hotter, her hand growing a little more clammy as Jaune didn't react. Finally, he squeezed back, whispering, "We'll always be here. I won't ask anything more."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Jaune," she murmured, scooting off his bed and slipping back under her own covers.

"Goodnight, Pyrrha," she heard him reply before he tucked himself back in.

Pyrrha rolled away from him, brows furrowed in thought. _One day, Jaune, _she prayed. _One day, when you're a great Huntsman… maybe then it'll be okay._

Her Scroll buzzed again with a new message from her mother. Without opening it, Pyrrha bit her lip, then pressed the mute button set it on her nightstand, consequences be damned.

The next few days were idle and cozy, save for one hectic trip to Vale that Nora insisted upon. There was no animosity from Jaune for their argument in the early morning, leaving nothing but peace for the group, that morning's tumultuous conversation nothing but a distant memory.

But her Scroll continued to buzz, and she continued to ignore it.

After buying gifts for Ren and Nora and the rest from Vale, she was able to focus solely on editing the videos she had filmed. It wasn't easy, escaping Nora's watchful eye- she knew something was up, but thankfully the orange-haired girl allowed her to run away whenever her cheeks flushed red. Nora knew that it was about Jaune, so she let it go, and the videos were eventually condensed into one cohesive series.

Finally, the winter solstice crept up on them. On one hand, she was nervous, but on the other hand, Pyrrha was utterly thankful that Team JNPR and Team RWBY decided to give each other gifts in the evening. It was Friday, after all. Her mother's messages had stopped coming in two days earlier, but the fear of receiving another one lingered on, and the distraction was welcome.

Pyrrha's entire body felt like she was on fire, skin tingling as she passed her gift to the group of girls. Thankfully, RWBY accepted her basket of cookies from Vale with wide eyes and even wider smiles.

"And this right here is for you, Pyrrha," Ruby said cheerfully.

"It's from _all _of us, Ruby," Weiss cut in, rolling her eyes. "Don't try and steal credit."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her partner while Pyrrha accepted the gift bag in her hand. Inside were an array of things- a tiny weapons repair kit from Ruby, a small set of beautifully embossed notebooks from Weiss, a small novel from Blake, and a cheery little gift card from Yang.

"Thank you," Pyrrha murmured, touched. She hadn't expected everyone to get something individually for her.

"You're welcome!" Ruby chirped, giving her a quick hug before bouncing back to her teammates to give them their gifts.

Before the redhead could pull out her gifts for her own teammates, however, Nora grabbed her arm and _pulled. _"You're getting dressed, missy," she yelled as she dragged the redhead out of the room.

Spluttering, Pyrrha had no choice but to follow Nora and the others back to their bedroom, away from a bewildered Team RWBY. "What's going on?" she yelped, trying to parse together what was going on in front of her very eyes.

Once everyone was in their dorm room, Ren and Jaune began getting dressed in the warmest clothes they own, with Nora closely following suit. From Ren's closet came a huge duffel bag, and Nora ended up pulling a nearly identical bag from her closet as well. Jaune slipped a long, thin bag over his shoulder on top of his many layers, beaming at Pyrrha excitedly. "Pyrrha, what're you waiting for?" he scoffed under a thick scarf and earmuffs, acting as if _she_ was the one who was behaving strangely for remaining idle. "C'mon, we gotta go before the sun sets!

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha insisted, planting her hands on her hips. "I really don't understa-"

And suddenly, her voice was muffled as Nora shoved a heavy turtleneck sweater over her head. "Don't talk, just get dressed, silly!" she scolded, lugging one of the duffel bags over her shoulder.

Shaking her head ruefully, Pyrrha complied, putting on her warmest clothes. By the time she was ready to go, she was already sweating under layers upon layers of sweaters. "I really don't see why this is necessary," she admitted, gifts for her teammates in hand as Nora finally began leading the way out of their room.

"Follow the leader, Pyrrha," the other girl insisted.

"Yeah, follow me!" Jaune called, guiding them to the stairwell. "We'll be there soon."

She rolled her eyes, but as Ren passed her, she decided to follow along. If Ren was going along with it, whatever they were up to couldn't be that bad… right?

Finally, Jaune held open the door leading to the rooftop where he practiced with Pyrrha every day. "Tada!" he announced with gusto. "We're here!"

"Ooh, this is good," Nora agreed, immediately throwing down her bag, opening it up, and pulling out a large tarp to cover the icy rooftop.

Pyrrha crossed her arms, watching the other three get to work unpacking their bags. "Seriously guys, what are we doing?"

"Don't you remember, silly? I wanted to go camping!" the orange-haired girl cheered as Jaune began pulling tentpoles out of the thin bag he had been carrying.

The redhead gaped at the trio who were treating this with complete nonchalance. "You're not serious," she said, deadpan. "We're not camping out here tonight, are we?" She remembered vaguely marking the spot as a potential campground for Nora, but that had been intended for the summer months!

"We haven't used the tents Nora found yet!" Jaune explained as he threaded the poles through straps on the tent. "And if we don't do it now, then we'll never get the chance to use them until this summer."

Pyrrha sighed, picking up the other end of the tent fabric to help Jaune set it up. "We're going to freeze," she commented mildly. "This would be a nice place in the spring, maybe- but not now."

"We'll be fine, Pyrrha- don't be such a worrywart!" Nora waved Pyrrha's concerns away. "Besides, Ren's got the fire covered, right?"

"What?!" Pyrrha spluttered, looking around the tent to see Ren hunched over a small mobile firepit he had magically procured. "We're not having a fire on the roof."

"It'll be safe," Ren said mildly, not even phased by Pyrrha's concern. "We need to stay warm somehow, after all. There shouldn't be a problem."

"Um… fire regulations?"

Ren shrugged, placing small pieces of firewood and charcoal inside the bowl of the pit, and that was that.

In half an hour, everything was set up- Nora had brought marshmallows and other goodies, Ren was in charge of the small, cozy flames that were keeping them all warm in the chilly December evening, and Jaune spread out all the bedrolls and blankets he could find for them. The group was huddled in a circle around the pit, watching the sun slowly sink behind the CCTS tower in front of the horizon.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about this," Pyrrha said, still mildly reeling in amazement from how organized the operation was.

"Don't doubt the ability of your leader," Jaune winked, puffing his chest up in mock self-importance. The group chuckled.

Nora added, "I figured we should keep it quiet since you would've protested the campfire." She bit into her smore with relish.

"I _still _am protesting the campfire," the redhead giggled, shaking her head in disbelief as she watched Ren dutifully tending to the smoldering embers. He was utterly enraptured by the task, ignoring most of their conversation.

Jaune licked marshmallow fluff off his fingers, rubbing his hands together in delight. "Well, time for what we've all been waiting for!" he announced, reaching into one of the duffel bags. Procuring three misshapen, awkwardly wrapped boxes, he handed them out to everyone else on the team. "Happy winter solstice!"

"Happy solstice!" Nora cheered, crawling inside the tent to find her own gifts, with Ren putting down a poker for a moment to follow suit. Pyrrha blushed as Jaune's box landed on her lap, soon followed by a meticulously wrapped package from Ren and a small gift bag from Nora. Even more embarrassed than when she had given Team RWBY their gift, she handed out her own gifts to everyone- a unique cookbook for Ren, an assortment of sweets for Nora, and a small plug-in chip for Jaune's Scroll containing the entire playlist of training videos.

One by one, the group unwrapped their gifts, the givers watching for bright reactions pensively. Pyrrha clenched her gloved fists tight in fear and anticipation as Nora and Ren made it through their gifts- Jaune had gotten them both matching t-shirts with 'Flower Power' written on the front, laughing excitedly as if there was a big joke that all of them were missing- but their reactions to Pyrrha's gifts were sweet and satisfying. As they thanked her, she felt her heartbeat calm a little. _They'd be happy even if I got them a chocolate bar each, _she realized as Nora launched into one of her long rambles, Ren merely nodding absentmindedly as he flipped through his new cookbook. They hadn't bought anything for each other, but Pyrrha could tell that it was simply due to how many years they'd spent together- gifts didn't need to come on certain days of the year. _They're too sweet._

Next in the circle was Jaune. Ren had picked out a surprisingly appropriate book on battle strategy, leaving Jaune excited to read something other than a comic book for the first time since Pyrrha had met him. Nora gave him a board game- something based on a new superhero comic he and Ruby really liked. And then, he saw the small envelope.

"Pyrrha, what…?" he raised an eyebrow at the girl as he opened up the envelope, finding the chip.

She lifted the edge of her scarf up to cover the redness of her cheeks. "It's for your Scroll, Jaune. Just download the folder."

Curious, Jaune obliged, clumsily trying to insert the small chip into the card reader on his Scroll while still wearing his gloves. Eventually, he was able to get the folder open and skimmed through the titles of each video. As he ran through the list, however, Pyrrha could do nothing but sit and watch his eyes slower grow wider and wider in shock, the quiet campfire and bright moonlight capturing his expression perfectly.

"Pyrrha… did you make all of these?" he breathed at last.

She shrugged, suddenly far more self-conscious than she would've liked. "It was nothing," she quickly deflected. "I just thought that there might be times when you would like to practice without someone watching you. This way, you can train here at anytime." She paused, then added, "I put in some Aura tutorials, too. I know that you're a little embarrassed to practice channelling that with me, so… I hope this helps!"

After a moment, Jaune let out a long, heavy sigh. "I just… I can't believe it," he murmured, finally lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I don't know what to say."

"Was it… not what you wanted?" she murmured, and suddenly, the scarf became like a gag, her heartbeat quickening once more, body too warm because _was it all a mistake? Was everything I did wrong? Oh god, did he not want any of this? Was I rude? I didn't mean-_

"Pyrrha, this is incredible!" he cried at last, surprise finally morphing into an expression of pure joy. "I- I can't believe this. This'll help so much." With the widest smile she had ever seen from him, he said, "Thank you, Pyrrha. I'll do you proud."

The gratitude oozing from his every pore stunned her. How did Jaune always look so brilliant, always beam so brightly, always shine like nothing was wrong in the world?

_What am I thinking?! _she screeched internally, but somehow, she was able to keep her expression smooth. Just in case, she pulled her scarf up further- all she could do was nod before redirecting her gaze to her own gifts.

Ren's gift made her laugh out loud- in the carefully wrapped package was a single apron, red with gold trimmings, bearing the bold comment of "Please do nothing to the assistant cook" to match with Ren's normal apron. "You can't be serious," she gasped, barely able to calm down enough to speak.

Ren merely shrugged, a small smile playing on his face. "Nora insisted," he explained dryly.

Next, she pulled out Jaune's box, barely having to tug on the tape before the entire crumpled sheet of wrapping paper fell off limply. "I tried, okay?" the blond muttered glumly as the other three snickered. The small box inside was plain, unmarked. Hesitantly, Pyrrha removed the lid and set it aside, pushing away the tissue paper inside to see what was nested within.

To her surprise, the object caught the firelight and glinted amidst the fluffy tissue. Pyrrha squinted, finally freeing it, only to find a beautiful, classic emerald stud earring nestled in a golden base pinned at the bottom. Pulling off her gloves, she picked it up, watching how the tiny gem shone in the flickering flames before them.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, but Ruby suggested getting something small, and Yang insisted on jewelry, and then Blake said it shouldn't get in the way of your combat gear, so… the lady at the counter showed me that one when I described you." After a moment, his own cheeks tinted pink and he held his hands up in defense. "It wasn't very pricey or anything, so don't worry about it!"

"Are your ears pierced?" Ren asked. "I feel like that would be impractical for you."

Pyrrha reached a hand up to touch the chains of her circlet. "They are," she admitted, "but anything hanging gets caught in my hair or in this, so I don't wear them unless there's an occasion."

Nora bounced impatiently in her seat. "Put it on, Pyrrha!"

She complied, warming the metal in her hands before putting the stud in her right ear. She pulled down her scarf and posed with her head to the side to show the others.

Nora smiled sweetly. "It matches your eyes, y'know." Turning to Jaune, she punched him in the shoulder. "You did good, kid."

"Thanks," Jaune chuckled back before beaming at Pyrrha. "It looks good."

Immediately, she pulled the scarf back up, trying her best to ignore her sudden hyperawareness of her ear. "Thank you, Jaune." In her mind, she knew that she would keep the tiny stud somewhere safe so she wouldn't lose it.

The last bag to open was Nora's- it was bulky and full of the same tissue that Jaune had used in his box. Removing wad after wad from the bag, eventually she reached the contents lying down at the bottom of the bag. With her gloves back on now, she clumsily picked up the book, surprised by the hefty weight it bore. "Open it," Nora whined.

Pyrrha giggled, obliging the orange-haired girl. The cover was smooth leather, fairly innocuous- opening it up, the first page said nothing but 'JNPR' in fancy lettering. Nora's grin was practically reaching ear to ear as she drank in Pyrrha's reaction, the redhead flipping through the pages slowly with increasing delight and awe.

It was a photo album.

On every page, Nora had printed out pictures she had taken throughout their first semester using her Scroll and placed them lovingly inside, each one annotated with little notes and hearts, haphazard yet organized in a way that only Nora could pull off. Speechless, all the redhead could do was examine each page, read each note, not a word passing her lips.

_You can see how I changed, _she realized slowly. A picture from their first day showed the four of them, bright-eyed and eager. Another one from a few weeks later showed a similar scene, except for the dark circles around Pyrrha's eyes, the weariness marking her first confrontations with her demons, the little black box. As the dates drew closer, it was her who recovered and Jaune who's expression slowly dimmed, until he wasn't present anymore- likely during the Cardin incident.

Earlier that day, after they had settled around the campfire, Nora had taken another picture of them- and lovingly placed on the next empty page in the album was a little sticky note, saying "Winter Holidays!", marking the spot for it.

She felt a rush of emotions flood her, tears springing up unbidden into her eyes. After her father's passing, her mother had gotten rid of all their photo albums, hidden them away somewhere. She hadn't seen anything like this in years.

Nora was still waiting anxiously for her reaction. Letting out a shaky chuckle, Pyrrha murmured, "I've never had one like this before."

"Well, I figured it was time to get one!" she chirped.

Jaune scooted around the circle to peer into the book over Pyrrha's shoulder. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What time would that be?"

She smiled, softening her voice, trading gentle looks with Ren. "Well… this is what family does, right?"

And Pyrrha couldn't breathe, couldn't think- all she knew was that one moment, the album was in her lap, and the next, her arms were around the smaller girl, squeezing with all her might. "Family," she whispered, the word for once not bringing to mind her mother, her past.

Nora giggled in the taller girl's arms. "I'm good at gift-giving, see?" she called, sticking her tongue out at Jaune.

Pyrrha finally released her, gathering up the paper and cleaning up the area, storing the gifts safely away. Her heart was racing, her cheeks still flushed- but she no longer cared, the smile on her face so comfortable that she couldn't even remember why she had been stressed about gifts to begin with.

That night, the four of them camped out in the tent together, a lantern on the floor separating the boys and girls. Nora cuddled up against Pyrrha's side like a child hugging their mother for warmth, as the foam mats they found to place under their bedrolls and sleeping bags weren't enough to stave off the cold completely. Pyrrha didn't mind- there was something comforting about having her there.

After the two boys had drifted off to sleep (as Jaune's mild snoring began and Ren's forehead finally smoothed out completely) Pyrrha was only a few moments from slumber when Nora whispered, "Sorry I'm not Jaune, Pyrrha."

"What are you talking about?" she spluttered out, keeping her voice as low as possible.

She felt, rather than saw, Nora's entire frame shaking with silent laughter in the darkness. "Don't they always cuddle like this in romance movies-"

Immediately, the redhead was wide awake. Her entire body stiffened, on full alert, panickily waiting for Jaune's snoring to stop and the blond to listen in. Embarrassment flooded her from head to toe, her mind running through the scenario unbidden, replacing Nora's frame with Jaune's- it was enough to make her want to curl up in a ball and disappear. "Nora, _stop it-"_

"It's just a thought," the orange-haired girl sang wickedly. "It's okay, they're sleeping."

"And I'm _leaving,_" she nearly hissed, muffling her face with her hands, utterly mortified. "Don't do that."

"Fine, fine," Nora giggled. "But… the earring really is beautiful."

The redhead raised a hand to fiddle with the green gem in her ear. It was indeed a beautiful piece- not expensive, nothing fancy, but beautiful nonetheless. "He didn't mean anything by it," she said, trying to ignore the crushing weight of those words.

"Not yet, he didn't," Nora said loftily, but she dropped the subject anyways. "Night, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha didn't respond until she heard Jaune's snores continue on, steady, completely unaware. "'Night, Nora," she finally whispered, drawing her own covers over her face, allowing sleep to finally overtake her. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

That night, she dreamed. She soared through the trees of the Emerald Forest, wandered Mistral's dense greenery, strolled through the crimson Forever Fall, slaying Grimm with grace and ease. There were no shadows, for once- no thoughts flying back to her Scroll, her mother, no lucid nightmares to haunt her as she slept. It was a simple dream, one that ended just like it always had before entering Beacon- she was victorious.

Before she woke, she found herself in front of the dormitory. The three faces waiting to greet her in that moment were part of the greatest family she could've ever dreamed of.

-_end of term 1-_

* * *

*** BONUS CONTENT FOR THE END OF VOLUME 1!

Some people have asked in PMs how I draft/plan out my stories, thinking that I have some grand method to the madness. I don't. My plan is literally just made of my rambles and silly summaries of each scene, which are all grammatically incorrect, full of errors, lacking any and all punctuation, and full of nonsensical memes. It all makes sense to me, I swear. Since y'all didn't seem to believe me whenever I explained this, here's a few short tidbits of my original plan for chapter 33&34. These are legitimately how I wrote these scenes initially. I hope you will get some giggles out of this!

[33]

…

-Weiss bristles thinking about atlas and Pyrrha is really sorry but ruby says don't worry our snooty princess just doesn't like talking about home

-Weiss says to not remind her of her father, Pyrrha winces because same dude, daddy issues be real here

[34]

…

-she's busy planning a gift for jaune

she helps jaune train still, she thinks hey you tend to forget basics, maybe we can make training videos? runs it by goodwitch since her aura control is so good, goodwitch is like damn guuurl too dedicated to your fam

…

Doesn't tell him anything, he hits that its something to do with home and she's like no everything's fine

And jaune says wtf but if everything was fine then you'd be going home like ruby and yang

She's pissed cuz fuck you don't call me out on my issues

Eventually, on a starry night Jaune and Ren and nora take her out onto the roof

They're all dressed in snow gear, super uncomfortable, but they've lowkey lit a fire on the school roof

She is freaked out but like… ren's in charge so they're probably okay?

…

she gets a little box of goodies for nora and nora is surprisingly sweet and gets them all a team photo album, just a small one, printed out all the team photos from her scroll and put them inside, pyrhha's like well shit I've never had a photo album

and nora and ren are like isn't that what family does?

They're doing their camping trip and so nora and Pyrrha snuggle, although nora's like WANNA SHARE A SLEEPING BAG WITH JAUNE and Pyrrha almost dies


	35. Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food fights are fun. Talks with Professor Ozpin are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a new term, everyone! Here is where things start getting (kind of) serious. Vol. 2, let's go!

Laws of Attraction

"Students, please remember that tomorrow is your first day of classes. Take today to relax and get settled in, as we will be back to your usual schedules tomorrow morning. And, to all the students who are coming from other Academies: welcome to Beacon. We hope that the bonds you build amongst one another will last you a lifetime." And with that final note, Professor Goodwitch's face flashed off the large monitor, leaving the students to enjoy their final day of freedom in the bustling dining hall.

"I still can't believe we had to sit through a speech from Professor Peach about welcoming the new students," Jaune moaned, poking at his food. "Why did we have to wear our uniforms so early, anyways? I don't care if we have to 'identify ourselves as Beacon students'. This should still be our break!"

"At least it's nice out," Pyrrha murmured distractedly. Unlike the previous week of snow, the sun was shining through the windows, promising an endless amount of activities for them to enjoy before academics began once more.

Pyrrha cut a small piece of her pancake and ate it absentmindedly, watching Nora toss grapes across two tables and into Yang's mouth with delicate precision. Team RWBY had arrived late to Sunday brunch after Professor Peach's speech, and thus had been forced to sit at the edge of the dining hall rather than with Team JNPR like they usually did. The other girls didn't seem to mind, thankfully.

Pyrrha took in all of these facts blankly. Her mind was a million miles away- well, a few thousand miles in a lonely house in Mistral, to be more precise. In her pocket, her Scroll buzzed with a fervour that hadn't ceased since the winter solstice. Her mother had clearly not been happy to find a distinct lack of a Mistralian champion in their home the previous week.

The redhead took a deep breath, forcing the lines in her forehead to smooth out, her face becoming impassive once more. She had also received more calls from Professor Tumnus over the course of the week, along with a few other professors from Sanctum- apparently they had wanted her input on how to distribute the weapons from her father's forge and workshop, while her mother had wanted her to speak at a symposium for Huntsmen Academy candidates. When she hadn't shown up like she usually did when her mother summoned her, something in the older woman had snapped.

And yet, Pyrrha didn't care. She wasn't going back- not if she could help it.

If she did, she didn't know whether she'd be able to handle the sight of the empty, torn-apart workshop; and, she didn't know whether she'd be able to shut the little black box again afterwards.

Nora pumped her fist in the air as she successfully got another grape to reach the blonde girl. "Ooh yeah, target practice is paying off," the girl announced, reaching over to Ren's plate to grab more ammunition.

The dark-haired boy merely rolled his eyes, moving his tray a little closer to hers so she didn't have to reach so far while he continued eating. "You shouldn't play with food, Nora," he chided quietly.

Jaune poked her shoulder, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Why's Ruby carrying that?"

Slowly, Pyrrha ripped her eyes off of Nora and Yang's show, seeing Ruby lugging a huge white binder towards her team. The short girl flashed her a bright smile before dropping the book on top of their table with a loud thud, startling everyone seated nearby.

Ruby took a stand at the end of the table, looking prouder than Pyrrha had ever seen. Clearing her throat, she gestured towards everyone as she announced loud enough for even Pyrrha to hear, "Sisters, friends… Weiss."

The pale girl yelped, "Hey!" indignantly at that, and Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle as she took another bite of her pancake.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream-" the brunette continued sagely.

Yang interrupted, "This ought to be good," before catching another berry from Nora.

"-a dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a _team, _and have the most fun anyone has ever had… _ever!_"

Weiss demanded, "Did you steal my binder?"

Making peace signs on both hands, Ruby insisted, "I am not a crook."

"Sounds suspicious," Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, amused by the entire show happening in front of them.

Blake asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking," Ruby explained, "about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

Pyrrha couldn't contain her good-natured groan as Yang added, "I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang! _Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Pyrrha saw Nora fling Ren's apple across the room, hitting Yang squarely in the face. "Not cool," the orange-haired girl muttered angrily under her breath. "That was worse than Jaune's jokes." Louder, she yelled at Yang, "_Boo_!"

"Hey!" Jaune protested, embarrassed.

"Look guys," Ruby pleaded, "it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store," Weiss commented.

With a glare, Yang picked up the apple and threw it hard across the dining hall. Pyrrha let out a tired sigh as Nora giggled on, while the poor victim of Yang's throw cried out helplessly.

While Team RWBY continued to plan their day, Nora began searching her own tray for anymore things to toss at Yang. Ren murmured, "I don't have anything left, Nora. Unless if you want the dishes… don't throw the dishes, please."

"But _Ren,_" she pouted, swiveling out of her seat. Suddenly, she stood, shouting, "_I _got it!" Out of nowhere, the girl had managed to find a creamy pie, and her arm was cocked and ready to throw it.

Ren jumped up and grabbed her arm, crying, "Nora, don't throw that!"

Pyrrha's hand flew to cover her mouth in shock as the pie flew gracefully from Nora's hand- but due to Ren's interference, it landed squarely in Weiss' face, splattering cream all over her. The orange-haired girl immediately sat down, feigning innocence while pointing at Ren, the latter so thoroughly defeated that he just hung his head in his hands.

The heiress reached up, wiping cream off her face. Her pale eyes burned in fury, her posture going rigid as she wiped her hands on her handkerchief. A moment of hushed silence fell over the hall as people began to look over at the fuming girl, the air starting to practically crackle from the tension.

Finally, Weiss reached down and picked up the offending pie. Looking from the pie to Team JNPR, still sitting in shock, she called, "These are new shoes. I will _destroy _you." And with that, she raised her hand, launching the pie right back at the opposing table where it landed flat on Jaune's face.

"Food fight!" someone nearby yelled, and in that moment, chaos erupted.

Jaune stood up immediately, tossing his tray to the side. Pyrrha spun to her feet, taking a napkin and wiping the cream off his face. The blond's expression was solemn, eyes glinting with determination. Pyrrha recognized that expression- with it, she felt a swell of pride in her heart, her Scroll forgotten, frustration and uneasiness melting away quickly. With a smirk, she whispered, "This is ridiculous, you know."

"They're not backing down, either."

"I know. Are we going to just take that?"

An almost devilish grin pulled at his lips. "Not today, we won't."

Her heart pounded in her chest, the excitement and anticipation building inside her something that she hadn't felt in a long time. _That was what I wanted to hear. "_Alright, leader. What's the plan?"

He finished mopping up his face, calm and calculating as half of the students bolted out the door, stampeding their way through the rows of chairs while the other half jumped into the fray, tossing trays and fruits all around. "Our target is Team RWBY," he declared to the team.

Nora, Ren and Pyrrha all traded looks. "Got it!" Nora agreed, eyes shining with anticipation.

Before they could come up with a concrete strategy, a dark brown blur in the corner of her vision warned Pyrrha. "Look out!" she cried, grabbing Jaune and pulling him to the ground as a table soared over his head. With a resounding crash, it fell against another table, effectively cutting off the route for a few of the other students.

"Nora, Pyrrha, Ren- move out of the way!" Jaune yelled, bolting to the other end of the hall away from the crowded doors. "Build a barricade! Remove the projectiles!"

"Got it!" the trio cried as Yang lobbed over another table their way.

In a blur of movement, Pyrrha sprinted towards the other end of the hall, kicking tables up and off balance while Nora used her strength to toss each on onto a huge pile at the end of the hall. _If we take them all from this side, we can clear the area for the battle. _

A nearby student yelled, "What the hell?! They're throwing tables!"

"Get out!" another cried, and soon, even those who had been participating in the food fight began fleeing to the exit.

By the time the dining hall had completely evacuated, there was a giant fortress of long tables and benches stacked haphazardly upon one another, the entire formation just a hairsbreadth away from collapsing. Nora perched herself proudly upon the top of the stack, laughing maniacally, instilling a sense of dread even in Pyrrha as she watched crazed sparks in Nora's eyes.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang, voice echoing throughout the hall.

Ruby, leading her team at the other end of the large room, stomped her foot on the table she stood upon, pointing an accusatory finger at the other team as the plates and cups from the table went flying around her. Somehow, throughout the whole ordeal, she had managed to keep holding onto her milk carton. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She crushed the carton of milk, fire blazing in her eyes. "It will be _delicious!_"

"Yeah!" her team cried, raising their fists in unison.

With a graceful flip off the table tower, Nora yelled, "Off with their heads!"

As she landed lithely in front of a row of watermelons, Pyrrha scooped up two watermelons with her hands. Sharing a determined grin with Jaune, she launched them in the air towards the other girls, smiling in satisfaction as Nora and Ren filled the air with their own barrage of fruit.

Ruby was unfazed. "Yang, turkey!"

Obediently, Yang grabbed two whole turkeys, shoving her hands inside them with no hesitation. Before Pyrrha could stop to process how odd the girl looked, the blonde began punching the watermelons out of the air, protecting her team from the giant projectiles.

Blake jumped and rolled over her partner, grabbing long baguettes from a discarded bread basket. By some miracle (or with Aura fortification) she used the loaves as blade, breaking through the last of the melons with ease.

Running to her side, Yang punched the air, sending the turkeys flying towards Pyrrha. Instinctively, she rolled out of the way, grabbing a long baguette as she rose back up to her feet. She winced as one of the turkeys landed squarely in Jaune's face. "Sorry," she whispered under her breath, a little bit of guilt emerging as she watched him stagger about in a daze. _I probably should've warned him about that. _

Before she could feel too much guilt, a presence from above caught her attention. Jumping backwards, she watched as Blake swung her own baguettes down on where Pyrrha had been standing only a moment earlier. Grasping the bread like Miló, the redhead swung her baguette at Blake, gritting her teeth as the girl held her own, blocking Pyrrha with her two own bread-blades.

They shared a moment of eye contact, each girl bearing down on the other. Briefly, Pyrrha's eyes ran over the dark shadows which were barely masked by concealer underneath the other girl's eyes. _Is she alright? _The thought was fleeting, however, as she pulled away, swinging her baguette around.

Blake, true to form, lithely jumped over Pyrrha's head, dodging the blow. As she tried to attack Pyrrha, the redhead pivoted away, swinging back around until the two were locked in a fierce rhythm of strikes and dodges.

Eventually, Blake jumped high in the air, throwing one baguette down at her. Pyrrha stepped back with grace, ignoring how the loaf shattered to pieces at the impact. Running forward, she lunged with her weapon, destroying her own baguette and throwing the girl back with the force of her blow.

Easily picking Blake's remaining baguette out of the air, Pyrrha took a step back, raising the loaf in her right hand. With the ease and grace that only came with years of handling Miló, she leaned back, closed an eye, and watched Blake's trajectory. With a sharp breath in, she took a step forward and threw the baguette like a javelin straight for the girl.

Yang intercepted it, breaking it to pieces with a single punch. Grabbing a few more, Pyrrha lobbed them her way, but as Ruby surfed in on a tray towards her, Pyrrha had no choice but to roll out of the way when the smaller girl used the tray to deflect one of the loaves right back at her. Before she could get back on her feet, the girl picked up the tray and kicked it towards her, as if to ride the tray on top of the redhead.

Pyrrha immediately braced herself, holding her arms up as if Akoúo was on her arm. The impact was great, but not too terrible to bear- discretely, she pulled up her Semblance, holding the metal tray away from her as much as possible to lessen the weight of Ruby practically leaping on top of it.

Unfortunately, the girl threw an extra kick down, and Pyrrha felt the world spin as she flew backwards. Her Aura immediately rushed forth as she landed awkwardly on her shoulder blades and she rolled head over heels. Shaking her head, she heard various crashes as bodies flew into piles of tables and strewn dishes, half-eaten meals flying into the air. Absently, she murmured, "This is going to be _awful _to clean."

A particularly loud crash caught her attention as she staggered to her feet, her eyes snapping up to see Weiss falling from a shattered pillar by the door. Ruby leapt forward, catching the girl as she fell and jumping out of the way as the large shards of stone began tumbling forward. Cradling the pale girl in her arms, Ruby collapsed on her knees, turning her face mournfully towards the heavens. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! _No!_" As she cried, the pillars by the door finally collapsed with a thunderous crash, dust and rubble filling the air in chalky clouds, obscuring everyone's vision.

Out of the dust cloud came Yang, equipped with more turkeys. As Pyrrha straightened up, Ren ran past her, holding spring onions menacingly as the blonde approached. As the two exchanged blows, he fought as if he held StormFlower, but soon the blonde kicked him down. Nora took his place, eventually managing to send Yang flying through the ceiling; but soon, Pyrrha saw her crash into the vending machines they had used as the base of their table fort. Cans spilled out from the broken machines with a clatter, a few bursting from the impact, covering the floor with sticky, fizzing soda.

As Nora began throwing cans to keep the other team at bay, Pyrrha knelt down. By sending out just the smallest wave of her Semblance, she could feel the tingling presence of all of the aluminum surrounding her. Glancing upwards, she saw the team of girls fending off the slow stream of cans JNPR was throwing at them. _But they can't block them all. _

Focusing her energy into the liquid, she sent out a shockwave of her Semblance, tossing all of the cans around her into the air. More rolled out of the machines, pulled by her magnetism- soon, she had raised an entire projectile artillery in the air behind her.

Even in the distance, she could see Blake's eyes widen in fear.

With a small, satisfied grin, Pyrrha summoned all her strength and guided the soda cans into the distance, the rivers of metal streaming through the air like silvery snakes. Blake couldn't run- before she knew it, the black-haired girl had been thrown against the opposing wall, helpless as cans exploded on impact upon her.

Suddenly, a red blur in the distance caught her eye, speeding like a bullet towards her. She raised her arms to shield her face, but as the blur raced past her, the wind it carried picked her up bodily and threw her against the wall. She was helpless to move, pressed against cracking concrete with the force of a hurricane holding her down.

As all of the food caught in the same forceful wind flew towards her, all Pyrrha could do was close her eyes and accept their defeat.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, chairs and tables flying all around her and rearranging themselves back into neat rows upon the floor. All around her, the pained groans of her teammates guided her to her feet, her bones moaning at the movement after the assault they had just endured.

A hand reached out in front of her face as she tottered back to a stand. Grabbing it with a grin, she let Jaune pull her completely upright, the blond smirking back evilly, "Now _you _know what it feels to be on the other end of your training sessions."

"Ha-ha," she rolled her eyes, but she bumped shoulders with him playfully nonetheless before turning to find Nora, a slight pink on her cheeks that she would later blame on the soda that had exploded over them.

The other two were already by one of the fixed tables, facing Weiss, Ruby and Blake who sat upon the tabletops the next row over. "Wait, how is this…?" Jaune muttered as they walked over, looking around at the flying tables and neatly stacked dishes in wonder.

Dread instantaneously flooded Pyrrha's stomach. _I think I know… _she thought, biting her lip as she peeked out of the corner of her eye.

And just as she had feared, Professor Goodwitch stood tall in the middle of the hall, marching over with fierce disappointment in her eyes as she guided each and every object in the room back into its proper place with frightening precision. As the last table clanged into place, she turned her scathing glare to the guilty seven students huddled before her. "Children, please," she said sternly, adjusting her glasses as she swung her riding crop around, "do not play with your food!"

"I _told _you," Ren murmured under his breath.

Nora burped loudly, a blush immediately lighting her cheeks as the professor glared at her. Before she could say anything further, however, a faint scream grew louder and louder from above them. A loud crash was the only real warning they received before Yang, still yelling in fear, plummeted through the ceiling and down into one of the nearby tables.

As Team Ruby went to make sure she was alright, Nora whispered, "Think we'll get in trouble?"

Pyrrha wiped a smidge of ketchup off of the smaller girl's cheek. "I think she'll be okay with it," she murmured, heart still racing from the exhilaration from the fight. From her head to toe, every vein was on fire, every pore oozing with excitement.

That had been the most ridiculous thing she had ever done- and to top it all off, her team had lost. And yet, she still couldn't deny the fact that it felt _good. _

A little part of her whined unhappily at that fact, but she quickly shut it up and turned her attention to Professor Goodwitch, who was murmuring to a familiar slate-haired individual who had followed her in. The conversation was short, however, and soon Professor Ozpin sauntered out of the dining hall, leaving the blonde to deal with the aftermath of the cafeteria mess.

She took a moment to calm down, massaging her temples before turning to face Pyrrha and the others. Putting on her best smile, Pyrrha nudged her teammates, urging them to do the same. In a moment, everyone was giving the blonde woman sweet, meek smiles.

"No one is leaving until this hall is cleaned up," she said dryly. "Go get changed, and be back in comfortable gear. I suggest you get started right away- if this isn't fixed by dinnertime, you'll get to know what detention feels like for the next _month._"

Yang mutedly pointed at the ceiling where she had fallen through, the sunlight catching the dust floating in the air eerily. "Your job is to scrub this place, not fix holes in the roof, Miss Xiao Long," she muttered, the girl nodding quickly at her answer.

Murmuring words of apology, the group walked past the unimpressed woman, sheepishly trailing out of the dining hall towards the dormitories. As they walked, Jaune and Ruby chatted about how to go about the cleaning process, with Weiss and Ren adding their pieces when necessary. No hard feelings about the fight were had in anyone's eyes.

Exiting the hall, Pyrrha froze, feeling a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Miss Nikos," Professor Ozpin said gently, beckoning her over. "I'd like a word."

"Yes sir?" she replied, suddenly acutely aware of just how messy she looked due to the various sauces, sodas and food stains clinging to her.

"So, Miss Nikos," Professor Ozpin drawled, crossing his arms in amusement. "This is certainly a change in presentation."

Instantly, she froze, feeling the flush rise to her face. Before she could defend herself, however, he raised a hand, halting her words. "That isn't necessarily a bad thing." Eyes softening, he added, "Pyrrha, I know that Sanctum Academy had high hopes for you, as do we. However, you are still just a student. You will not be penalized for being young."

She ducked her head, the words crawling into her skin, carving themselves into her brain. Was that all she was, at the end of the day? Was she just a student?

_No. You are Pyrrha Nikos. _

The twisting of her gut made her want to gag, but she bit it down.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Professor Ozpin changed the topic, adding levity to his voice as he laughed, "I heard about your training videos. If they're as good as Professor Goodwitch says, then maybe we'll add them to the curriculum one day."

She snapped her gaze up to meet his in a panic, the twisting vanishing only to be replaced by a deep-seeded embarrassment. "Oh no, it wasn't anything-"

"Professor Goodwitch doesn't endorse things lightly, you know," he commented, turning to look out at the empty gardens. Despite the sunny weather, the chill still remained, meaning that few students were out and about. "You'd be a good professor one day. You know how to supplement weaknesses in your team." He barked out a laugh suddenly, startling her. "Maybe you'd even be a good team leader!"

Suddenly, Pyrrha paused, studying the man's face. He seemed placated enough, not a hair out of place. "Thank you, sir," she replied at last, unsure of what else to say.

"You have the skills, the strength, the versatility, and have displayed more than enough charisma to guide people," he continued, almost as if he was blind to her presence. "You could, by all means, be an excellent addition to our teaching staff one day, once you are an established Huntress."

She blushed a deep red, bowing her head lightly in thanks. What else was she supposed to say?

"But would that be enough?" the man murmured, his tone suddenly so heartbreakingly forlorn that Pyrrha's attention snapped back to him.

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly, taking in his expression. His face was just as smooth, calm and unperturbed as usual, but his eyes sitting behind his sunglasses were full of emotion.

He turned his head to one side, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, his expression now unmistakable. It was regret.

"But would that be enough…" His voice trailed off.

There was something else he wanted to add- she could feel it.

He spun on his heel and walked away before she could question his sadness further. Pausing by the door, he waited until Professor Goodwitch exited the dining hall, trading quiet words with her and then leaving. The blonde woman cast a quick glance Pyrrha's way, her own expression pained, before she trailed after him without question. As they walked away, Pyrrha's mind whipped back to a familiar scene, one she hadn't thought about since her first few weeks in Beacon.

_"White, merely representing one side of the battle," Professor Ozpin jumped in. "And a rook, one of the most powerful pieces. Able to play a support role for weaker pawns, or cover wide areas due to its range and directionality." He spun around, looking straight at her. "A piece that gains the most strength during the endgame."_

_Does he still see me as the rook? What for? _she couldn't help but ask herself, a chill running down her spine. As the man turned the corner, blonde curls only a few steps behind him, she felt the unease settle in her stomach, immoveable, weighing down like lead.

She still didn't know who the king was, nor what game in which she was a piece. Something told her that she wouldn't like the answers, either.


	36. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha loses her home.

Laws of Attraction 

Professor Goodwitch glanced down at her tablet, checking off the last exchange student on her list as said student sat back down to light applause from those around them. Looking back up at the sea of faces in the stands, wearing uniforms ranging from the desert academies in Vacuo all the way to the wintry blazers of Atlesian schools, she announced, "And with that, I hope all of you find a place you can call home in Beacon Academy. We are so humbled and excited to be able to host all of you during this year's Vytal Festival, which will be coming up sooner than you think."

Professor Ozpin also stood at the front, his characteristic coffee mug in hand. Taking a long, slow sip, he added dryly, "However, do not forget that you are here representing your homelands, and your academies. You wear their names and emblems upon yourselves, and thus, should carry yourself appropriately. We are all ambassadors for our nations, and together, we have been brought here to display the ultimate show of trust across our world."

Suddenly, the whirring of a giant hover motor outside of the amphitheatre echoed throughout the space. The tired man sighed, shaking his head. With that, he left, providing no more context to his statement.

Pyrrha raised her head to the sky, watching as another Atlesian airship zoomed over the amphitheatre. They had been doing patrols of the area all morning, and while there hadn't been any sign of a threat or hostility, the presence of military vessels in the middle of their school made her more than a little unsettled.

With an uncharacteristically wide smile- almost as if to distract from the headmaster's less-than-excited speech and the constant interruptions from the airships- Professor Goodwitch added kindly, "You are the Huntsmen and Huntresses of the future. Take this time before the tournament to not only hone your skills, but also to build bonds between the schools. In the real world, there are no affiliations with academies- there is only us against the creatures of Grimm. We are all allies. Treat each other as such."

The entire amphitheatre burst into uproarious applause as the blonde strutted off the stage, signalling the end of the welcome ceremony. One by one, students of all affiliations began to file out of the room, greeting one another excitedly. The Vytal Festival, which housed one of the most important combat tournaments in all of Remnant, was only a few months away, after all.

Pyrrha's eyes ran over the hundreds of new faces in the crowd streaming around her as they headed to the exit, a wry smile tugging her lips. "Do you think we'll make it far into the tournament?"

Ruby shrugged at her side, seeming nonplussed. "It's alright! We did qualify based on our final exam scores, so Team RWBY and Team JNPR are at least going to see _some_ action!"

"That doesn't mean we'll last long in the tournament," Weiss muttered, eyes narrowly scoping out the other students. "Some of them look like they might even be a threat."

"Oh, c'mon," Nora brushed off all the concerned looks the others wore. "I know we'll be fine! We've got Pyrrha, and Ren, and me… and Jaune, I guess?"

"Hey!" the blond protested indignantly.

She ignored him, waving off his frustration. "We'll figure it out when the time comes! As long as our marks don't dip, we'll be set to enter!"

By this point, the group had finally found their way to the doors of the amphitheatre. There was a huge line curving around the corner already from the dining hall past where they stood, so Ren murmured, "Let's eat at home?"

The group chorused their agreements and began picking their way through the crowd towards the dormitories.

As they walked, Pyrrha's focus jumped between all of the faces in the crowd. Despite being surrounded by so many different people, she didn't feel out of place. With none of the attention residing on her for too long, she was able to just blend into the crowd of Beacon first-year students wandering through the avenue, and the anonymity it granted her was more comforting that anything.

Nora looped her arm through Pyrrha's, murmuring, "I knew there were going to be a lot of people here, but… wowie. It's really really busy, huh?"

Pyrrha hummed in agreement as she followed Ren's footsteps, the quiet young man weaving through the sea of people quite effortlessly.

Nora continued, "Everyone looks so different! I wonder if anyone is going to be assigned to our dorms."

Jaune shrugged. "There is a section of our building that's going to be given to exchange students, so we'll probably see them around. It's sure gonna be busy, though!"

"For sure," the redhead assented absentmindedly. "I'm sure it'll be-"

And then, she saw it.

Flashing, fiery golden eyes caught her attention from underneath an archway on the side of the path. Pyrrha's breath jumped up into her throat, the girl instantly stiffening up slightly in trepidation. The figure in the shadows couldn't be seen clearly due to the day's waning light, meaning that all she could see was that smoldering gaze. It was almost as if those yellow eyes were _burning _as they surveyed the crowd.

It sent chills up her spine.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?" Nora asked, noticing her distress.

Pyrrha glanced down at the shorter girl briefly, then snapped her eyes back up to the figure in the archway- but they were gone. _Was it just in my head?_

She let out a long, weary breath. "Nothing, Nora." The other girl pouted, but didn't comment as Pyrrha kept walking. Unintentionally, the girl lengthened her strides just a little- just enough to get away from where she had seen that hidden figure. The pit of her stomach was heavy, the same sense of dread and confusion hanging over her from when Professor Ozpin had spoken to her the day before.

She closed her eyes, breathing in, out- _1, 2- _and exhaled, letting the tension ease off her shoulders. In the blink of an eye, her mask was back in place, and the group carried onwards to their dorms. _Something's going on, and I don't know what, _she thought to herself, _but I don't think I like it._

They all found themselves back in their communal lounge shortly thereafter, hanging out on the couches. Since so much of the day had been taken up by the final intake of students from different academies, their classes had been cancelled for the day- instead, they had been assigned a group of readings which the two teams seemed bent on avoiding for as long as possible.

Pyrrha didn't mind the chatter. It was a nice way to unwind before classes began the following day, and she definitely needed that, especially after the unease that had been hanging over her head all day. Allowing herself to simply sit back and take in the pleasant atmosphere of her friends was comforting.

Amidst the conversation, however, there was one person who was still even more silent than Pyrrha herself. Blake was just as quiet as she had been after the White Fang incidents at the end of the previous semester. The dark circles around the girl's eyes had only grown darker by the day, her hair becoming a little more disheveled each time Pyrrha saw her.

Ren noticed her concerned gaze towards the exhausted Faunus. Leaning over, he whispered, "Something's wrong with Blake, right?"

She started, looking at Ren with wide eyes. He smiled grimly back at her before turning his attention back to Nora, who hadn't even lost a beat with her storytelling even when Ren had lost interest for a moment.

_Okay, if even Ren can tell something is wrong, then we need to do something about this. _

Lifting herself off the couch gingerly, Pyrrha stepped around the many friends seated haphazardly on every bit of furniture around them. Soon, she found her way to Ruby. The tiny girl was seated on one of the couches, raptly listening to one of Yang's stories. And, perfectly enough, Blake was reading quietly in the other side of the room- far out of earshot. Tapping her on the shoulder, she whispered, "How has Blake been?"

Ruby's expression fell slightly, guilt clouding her features. "She hasn't been doing great," the girl whispered back. "We… we don't really know what to do for her."

"Let me know if you need anything," Pyrrha murmured, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I know it can't be easy to watch her go through this."

Ruby squeezed her hand gratefully before shifting back to Yang, letting her sister continue her story.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caught their attention. Standing in the open doorway was a handsome young man, eyes glinting mischievously as he took in the sight of the two teams. Waving casually at the crowd, he called, "Hey, Team RWBY! I knew I'd find you all here!"

To Pyrrha's surprise, Blake perked up. "Sun? What are you doing here?"

The newcomer flicked his blond hair out of his eyes and winked at the tired girl, skipping into the room. As he moved, Pyrrha saw the long, golden monkey tail curling behind him. That very tail was apparently prehensile, as it curled around, picked up the handle of Blake's teacup and held it out to her when he had walked close enough to her. The boy knelt down in front of her, smiling softly before mussing up her bangs and waving to the rest of the room.

"Hey everyone!" he announced cheerily. "I'm Sun Wukong, from Haven Academy! Although, if anyone of you are from Vacuo, hit me up- I'll always be a Vacuo boy at heart."

Team JNPR made their introductions, but to Pyrrha's surprise, Team RWBY didn't bother. "Do you all know each other?" she asked, confused.

"We met during the, um… at the end of last term! Sun came to Vale early," Ruby explained awkwardly, biting her tongue when she realized how close she'd been to talking about the White Fang attack that Blake had gotten involved in.

"Well, Sun, it's nice to meet you!" Nora chirped, saluting the boy playfully from where she sat. "Where's your team?"

"Oh, the guys? They're unpacking and exploring. I've had a bit more time than most to explore this place," Sun admitted.

Yang crossed her arms. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't met Jaune and the gang earlier, considering you've been here for weeks."

Sun struck a silly pose, lightening the atmosphere a bit. "I like to keep a low profile, y'know," he joked.

"How long have you known Blake?" Jaune asked.

Sun shrugged, monkey tail swishing back and forth. "We met a couple of weeks ago, no biggie," he said. Turning his attention back to Blake, he explained, "I just wanted to check in. See how things were going with you, that's all."

"I'm fine, Sun," Blake protested, standing up and pushing past him. "You don't need to check on me like this." Her tone was sort of bitter, almost angry. "Nothing's wrong." And with that, she stalked out of the room, ignoring the calls of her teammates.

Sun scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, I guess I'll go check up on her again!" he announced, but the bravado in his voice was muted.

Ruby deflated as she watched Blake and Sun disappear. "What should we do, guys?" she pleaded, burying her face in her hands. "Blake's been upset ever since the night at the docks. It's been weeks!"

Weiss, who had been filing her nails quietly up to that point, sighed. "Blake's business is Blake's business," she stated matter-of-factly. "She agreed that we're a team and that she'll come to us when she needs us. I'd say that that's all we can do."

"Yeah, lil' sister," Yang murmured, affectionately hugging Ruby. "Blake is dealing with some stuff. We'll help her when she needs it, don't worry."

"Okay…" the youngest one pouted.

Pyrrha surveyed over the whole scene worriedly. Her heart ached for the other team, for Blake, and for the poor boy whose face had fallen when Blake had left him behind. _Is this what we looked like to RWBY when Jaune and I were going through our own struggles? _she wondered.

She had no time to ponder the thought when her Scroll vibrated in her pocket. For what felt like the hundredth time that week, Pyrrha opened it up, ready to delete the message before reading it in full.

The text upon her screen, however, was quite a bit shorter than the previous messages berating her for not coming back to Mistral for the holidays. _It's about your father. _

She paled, jumping to her feet. Everyone's eyes snapped to her. Pulling her mask snugly on, she flashed everyone a calm smile, desperately trying to calm down her racing heartbeat, to shove all the questions that instantly spilled forth in her mind back into the little black box where they belonged. "I've got to run!" she said brightly.

Jaune opened his mouth to interject, alarm growing in his expression, but she cut him off. "I'll be back in a bit. See you later!"

In less than ten minutes, Pyrrha had sprinted to the school library. "Hello!" she breathed, trying to hide her heavy breathing, trying to remain collected.

"Hello Pyrrha," the librarian said with a smile. "The usual address?"

"Yes please, that would be wonderful," she replied, her mask still firmly in place.

The librarian pointed to an empty CCTS terminal before continuing on with her work. Pyrrha jogged over to the terminal, catching her breath the best she could. She sighed, breathed in, out- _1, 2-_

_You have to call her, Pyrrha. _

The redhead hadn't replied to her mother even once since their conversation at the start of the winter solstice holiday season. Her mind was racing. What could her mother be hiding? What would she say?

Eventually, the girl connected the call, straightening shoulders and fixing her hair before her mother's sharp visage appeared on the screen.

"Hello, sweetheart," her mother said, the normally warm words almost emotionless. There was no pretense in this conversation. The woman was _angry. _

Pyrrha gulped. "Hello, mother. How are you?"

The woman sighed on the other end, examining her fingernails. "Really, Pyrrha, after what you did over the last few weeks, I really wish you'd drop the act." Glaring up at the screen, Pyrrha nearly winced, the daggers in her mother's eyes nearly stabbing into her physically. "You've caused me a great deal of heartache this time."

Pyrrha looked down at her hands, balled tightly at her knees. "I… I'm sorry mother, but I needed to stay here."

"Nonsense. Your professors told me the students were free to leave. I don't like lies, young lady." Before Pyrrha could speak, however, her mother let out an even heavier sigh. "Oh well. I suppose you've suffered enough."

The younger frowned. "What do you mean?" Suddenly, the message that instigated this call popped back into her mind, and she nearly jumped out of her seat. "What did you mean by your text? It was something about Dad, right?"

The woman chuckled. "Yes, about that… I just wanted to let you know that we've finished cleaning out the workshop. Renovations to remove the forge will begin soon, and are scheduled to be done by next month."

Her breath caught in her throat, terror filling up every pore. "Wait, so-"

"Sanctum will enjoy most of the materials in their own smithy, and there are a few Huntsmen here who were more than happy to fund the renovations in return for some of the more polished weapons. Isn't it wonderful? The house will finally be _ours _again."

The woman continued to speak, but Pyrrha's eyes glazed over, the image of her father's hearth the only thing in her mind. The tall shelves, the blazing flames, the anvils and hammers and nails and metal bins and water baths and _her father-_

_Gone. It's gone. Dad's gone. _

Her mother called her name, bringing her attention back to the screen. "Well, Pyrrha, your second term is starting. Do me proud," she said confidently, just as she always did.

Pyrrha's ears were rushing with wind, barely able to make out the sound leaving her mother's lips.

"Who are you?"

_It's all gone. _

Her voice, her expression- everything was controlled by her mask. Her entire body had gone rigid, riding on autopilot as if her life depended on it. "I am Pyrrha Nikos."

The woman smirked, calculating, acerbic. "I love you, my daughter. This is all for you. You will see in time. But for now, you'll do well, Pyrrha. Don't forget. The Vytal Festival is coming, and you will shine on the world stage as you were always meant to." With a self-satisfied smile, the woman disconnected the chat, leaving the young redhead for what felt like forever on an empty call, head spinning, body rigid, heart utterly broken.

A large, warm arm around her bare shoulders is what finally brought her out of her stupor. "We're not going to ask," Jaune murmured, helping her stand up straight. "We waited for a while, then saw you sitting here." He peered at the screen, expression torn. "The call ended like, ten minutes ago according to the timer here, Pyrrha."

Thin arms wrapped around her waist, and she could feel Nora pressing her face against Pyrrha's back. "We're here now though."

As she pulled away from the desk, Ren wordlessly held out a hand. Pyrrha took it, feeling a wave of artificial tranquility wash over her. After a few moments, she nodded, released it, and the four of them went back to their room in the dormitories, Nora's light chatter and Jaune's silly comebacks filling the void Pyrrha's stunned silence created. They didn't speak about the call, but they didn't leave her side, either, even when they came back home.

_Home. _Looking around their four-person room, Pyrrha slumped over on a chair, letting her head hang in her hands for just one moment- just one second for the pain to show through the chip in her mask.

_This is the only home left now. _


	37. Board Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's Aura acts strangely, they play some board games, and Jaune begins acting weird around Neptune and Weiss.

Laws of Attraction

For the first time in a long, long time, Pyrrha didn't dream. Her head was devoid of all thought- her body moved mechanically through the motions of getting ready for bed and tucking in for the night, all under the ever-watchful eye of a concerned Nora. Even the next morning, she awoke in a daze, unsure of what to do.

_It's all gone. _

She had known that it would happen eventually, but the fact that it had finally occurred felt surreal to her. To think that she wouldn't be able to go back to her childhood home, down the steps into the place she loved more than anything…

But there was nothing she could do.

A bitter taste filled her mouth at the thought, as she sat in the dining hall during breakfast that day. _Why can't I ever protect the things that matter? _Even though she had continued her success in Beacon overall, she still couldn't please her mother, still couldn't feel whole.

The little black box kept threatening to break free. She swallowed it down, let it rot in the center of her gut. She was too tired to deal with that pain- it was easier to put her mask back on and continue her day. In the end, she simply put on her smile, desperately pretending like the conversation the night before had never even happened. And, true to their word, JNPR never asked any questions.

The box wanted to escape. She ignored it. The dull ache in her stomach continued, and all she could do was sigh and let it happen. The only reminder of it was the beeping of her Scroll, her Aura gauge constantly showing signs of depletion throughout the day.

_Why is my Aura activated? Can Auras heal hearts?_

Thankfully, one thing seemed to go her way. Perhaps the professors pitied them after making them come back after a soothing vacation, or perhaps they just hadn't sorted out exactly what to do with the plethora of new exchange students suddenly filling up each lecture hall. Either way, the Beacon students found themselves blissfully lacking in actual content the first full day back in classes, and soon found themselves dismissed for the evening with little else to do.

Teams RWBY and JNPR both headed to the library to relax. And, in the typical fashion, what began as a study session to catch up on future readings quickly turned into a session for Ren, and Ren alone, to catch up on future readings. Ruby brought a board game which her father had given her for the winter solstice, so her team launched into a long, convoluted, and horribly noisy tabletop campaign.

At a nearby table, Jaune read his comics, and Ren scoured a large history book on Mistral villages. Initially, Nora had joined him. In about thirty seconds, however, she managed to fall asleep on the book itself, leaving an exasperated Ren no choice but to turn the pages and directly lay them on Nora's sleeping face.

As Pyrrha read one of her texts on tactics, she couldn't help but overhear the commotion at Team RWBY's table. She had never played that game, but it was more than enough fun just watching Yang and Ruby battle head-to-head whilst Blake and Weiss just watched on in a daze.

Nora started in her sleep, startling the rest of her team. "Oh. Have pancakes," she mumbled before settling back to sleep. Pyrrha rolled her eyes good-naturedly before clearing her throat, glancing over at Jaune's comic book. The illustration on the page he was on was beautifully intricate. Curious, she lightly plucked the book out of his hands and swapped it with her own textbook, much to his chagrin.

After a few moments, Jaune slammed the book shut. "Oh, I can't take this anymore, I want to join!" he whimpered, abandoning their table to join the other team. Awkwardly, he called out, "Hey! Can I play?"

Pyrrha put down the comic and watched what the girls would say, mildly intrigued.

Ruby shrugged. " Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people."

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess," Weiss huffed. Pyrrha frowned. No matter how much time she spent with the girl, she could never get over how much Weiss tended to pick on Jaune.

Yang quickly cut her down to size by saying, "Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago."

Jaune merely grinned, unfazed by her comment. "Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

_Ice Queen? _Pyrrha sighed tiredly. _At least it's better than the 'snow angel' thing._

Weiss scoffed, "By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!" he replied defensively.

Pyrrha waved automatically, "Hello again!"

Clasping his hands together, Jaune begged, "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

The pale girl held her cards away from him indignantly. "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not?" he protested. "You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Pyrrha instinctively leapt up, frantically rushing over to the blond. Clamping her hand over his mouth, she interrupted, "Fun-loving person, whom we admire and respect."

Jaune's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. With a nervous giggle, he promptly hunched over, suddenly very interested in a pattern on his shoe.

Casting a glance at Blake, Pyrrha winced. The Faunus girl glared at everyone. It was clear that she understood her secret was out.

Jaune regained his composure and bowed dramatically, trying to distract from the tension that had suddenly filled the room. "Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle."

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head as she returned to her seat. "Well. There goes that situation."

Suddenly, a somewhat familiar voice drew their attention once more. "'Sup losers," Sun smirked, sauntering over to RWBY's table.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby chirped brightly, eager to have someone else come in and change the subject.

Pyrrha cocked her head curiously as another figure emerged from behind Sun. With a mop of shockingly blue hair, a dashing smile, and dark eyes, this new figure waited for the blond to introduce him.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake," Sun began. After a moment, he tacked on, "…Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ignoring her, he continued, "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

Instead of taking his cue, the boy simply asked, "Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?"

In the back, Ren threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. "Thank you!" to which Nora screeched, "Pancakes!", the girl finally jolting awake.

Sun shrugged. "Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

The blue-haired boy shook a finger at his friend. "G-g-g-geh! '_Intellectual_', okay? Thank you." He waved good-naturedly. "I'm Neptune."

To Pyrrha's surprise, it was Weiss who first spoke, her tone coy. "So Neptune, where are you from?"

"Haven," he replied, walking over to her. With a sly grin, he said, "And, I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

Instead of mocking him, the girl giggled. "Um, I'm Weiss."

Jaune turned back to look at Pyrrha, distraught. "Are you kidding me?!" he cried, gaping at how smoothly Neptune had just outdone Jaune.

Raising a brow, Neptune smirked, "Pleasure to meet you."

Ignoring the debacle on the other side of the table, Sun asked Blake, "I never took you as the board game playing type."

The girl sighed, standing up and shoving Sun aside. It was clear that her bitterness had not died down from the reveal of her identity. "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Before anyone could speak, she stalked out of the room.

The whole room was quiet, subdued, in her wake, until Nora shrugged. "Meh. Women."

And with that, the spell was broken.

Sun groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Ugh, I'm going to go talk to her."

"That's the girl you've been chasing all this time, man? Damn. She's… not exactly the cheeriest, huh?" Neptune commented, crossing his arms. "I was wondering why you were lurking in Vale for so long instead of coming to party in Mistral before the semester started. I wasn't expected it to be for someone like… _that_."

"Back off, dude," Sun hissed, bristling. The hair on his tail stiffened, the boy's stance becoming defensive. "She's going through some stuff. It's none of your business."

Neptune held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I believe you. I'll chalk it up to a bad day, then." Turning back to face everyone else, he waved cockily. "Well, I guess it's time for me to head out. Enjoy your night!" Leaning in towards Weiss, he added, "I'm sure I'll see _you _around, Weiss."

The normally stern girl let out another soft giggle, and from where Pyrrha was standing, she could see how red her ears had become. "Oh, I'm sure you will, Neptune."

By the time he had turned around, however, Sun was already running out of the room after Blake.

Sheepishly, the Neptune turned back to the three girls seated around the table. "Well… mind if I join in?"

Ruby and Yang shrugged, casting nervous glances at the door after Blake and Sun. "Sure! By all means," Weiss invited, gesturing towards Blake's empty seat.

Jaune sat back down in his seat and buried his head in his arms. "Why wasn't_ I _allowed to play?" he moaned.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have brought up Blake's personal information in the middle of the open library," Pyrrha scolded tiredly. "You realize that Ruby told us about the situation in confidence, right? It wasn't your story to tell."

"I didn't mean it!" he insisted, but she held a finger up to cut him off.

"No, Jaune." She held her tone firm. "That was her secret to share, not yours. How would you feel if I went around talking about your secret?"

The blond paled.

"See?" she finalized pointedly.

Jaune sighed, running his fingers through his mop of shaggy hair. "I-" he paused, then sighed again, as if conceding his defeat. "I know," he replied glumly. "I shouldn't have said anything. We weren't supposed to know. Ugh, I can't believe I messed up like that!" Hearing a burst of laughter from RWBY's table, they turned to see Neptune striking a pose, the three girls laughing at his antics as he continued his turn. Jaune spun around and crossed his arms, pouting petulantly. "I just thought that…"

"I suppose you didn't mean any harm by it," Pyrrha acknowledged, although reluctantly. "You wouldn't do that."

Jaune mussed up his hair quickly in frustration, his frown growing as he realized that the laughter from the table behind them continued on.

"Why is this bothering you so much, Jaune?" Pyrrha mused aloud, raising an eyebrow. "This kind of stuff usually doesn't bother you."

Jaune gestured exasperatedly at the icy girl at the other table, back facing them. "She's _laughing, _Pyrrha! She never…" His frown deepened, eyes glazing over. After a moment, however, he snapped out of it.

"Yes?" she pressed, leaning in. "What's wrong?"

Rather than continuing, the boy simply flushed lightly and buried his head in his arms. "Nevermind," he mumbled, voice muffled by his arms.

Pyrrha patted him on the back, but her heart was confused. Why was he suddenly so sullen? Why was he upset that Neptune was getting along well with Weiss? She just didn't know.


	38. Unwelcome Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha meets some more Haven students. They're not like Team SSSN.

Laws of Attraction

She brought her arm down in a strike, and he raised his shield deftly to block. She swung backhand towards his exposed right side, but his blade was ready to parry. She grinned, spinning away in a light dodge in return to his own attack, and lunged through the opening in his defenses.

He didn't block, didn't react, didn't register the potentially fatal blow.

She stopped herself short, breathing steady and blade a scant inch from his exposed neck. "And you missed the final block. That's disappointing."

Jaune pouted, relaxing his stance as he stepped away from Miló's still-extended edge. He wiped his brow, shoulders heaving, catching his breath from the rigorous training manoeuvres. "Well, I still did pretty good, right?" he insisted, but there was a disappointed, faraway look in his eyes.

Pyrrha folded her blade, willing the metal form to her back as she approached him. A smile adorned her lips. "I suppose you did, Jaune," agreed Pyrrha amiably. "You've improved a lot. Soon, you'll probably be able to use this same feint, too! Just remember that it's always easiest to strike when your opponent is still preoccupied with your previous attack. Don't ever hesitate."

The blond hummed in response, but didn't continue the conversation otherwise. He slouched over upon the edge of the rooftop, removing his breastplate wearily. Sweat had soaked through his hoodie underneath, beads running down his temple with every laboured breath. He was exhausted.

Pyrrha propped her hands upon her hips, but she couldn't help but smile softly at the blond's figure, broad shoulders silhouetted against the gentle evening glow. Meandering over to him, she readjusted her circlet and took a seat, letting her legs hang over the edge of the dormitory rooftop.

Her fear of the location seemed like nothing but a far-off memory.

"Yeah, let's call it here for the night," she murmured, bumping her shoulder into his.

He didn't respond.

It had been a few weeks since the new term had commenced, and their training had begun anew- and already, her charge had improved immensely. The rate of his growth was almost astounding. The boy had thrown himself into his studying thus far in the term, almost to the point where it concerned Pyrrha. She wasn't upset by his newfound fervour for his academics- far from it, it was incredible to see him taking _actual notes _with her and Ren in the library each day- but it was still a little confusing. Plus, his footwork was becoming better and better each day.

Once, she even caught him practicing different stances using one of her training videos when he thought he would be alone in JNPR's room. She had left before he noticed her presence, but the flush on her cheeks hadn't died down for hours afterward. Nora had never laughed as hard, teased her as much, as that evening.

And yet, despite all of this new enthusiasm, Jaune seemed farther away from her than ever. They spent the majority of their days together, after all, but every single time she tried to talk to him he seemed distracted.

"Jaune, is something on your mind?" asked the girl, nudging him with her shoulder again gently.

As if suddenly coming back to reality, Jaune jumped with a start. "Oh, Pyrrha! Yeah, of course, I'm cool with- wait, what were we talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jaune, what's going on? You seem troubled."

The blush which flooded his cheeks was not from the exertion of their training, and did not help his case as he stuttered nervously, "N-no, nothing! Nothing's on my mind, why ever would you think that?"

She crossed her arms, raising a disbelief brow. "Well, you've barely been able to focus tonight." Jaune looked away guiltily. She couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. With a careful hand, she placed her hand on top of his. He looked up at her in surprise, only to meet her kind gaze. "You're doing great, Jaune. I'm so proud of you. And… You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" she murmured tenderly. "We're… we're partners, after all."

Jaune's tense expression melted away, cheer restored. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Pyrrha."

But his eyes were still troubled, and Pyrrha had no choice but to put the matter away.

Over the weeks that they had been back in classes, the exchange students had assimilated with Beacon fairly seamlessly. In Pyrrha's life, this meant the immediate inclusion of SSSN, Sun's team, into their friend circle- the energetic blond Faunus was actually a riot. When paired up with Ruby and Yang, Sun's antics were always entertaining. Neptune, despite being womanizing to a fault, had also become more tolerable over time. After realizing that there was no way to win over Pyrrha's heart like the numerous other fangirls he quickly accumulated in Beacon's halls, he had mellowed out, and Pyrrha had had more than one comfortable, easygoing conversation with him.

The other two members of Team SSSN, Scarlet and Sage, were much more aloof. They had other friends in their own circles from Haven Academy, and thus didn't spend as much time with Team RWBY and JNPR as Sun and Neptune did. When they had first met Pyrrha, the two of them had both instantly begun to flirt with her, claiming it a 'once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get with a real celebrity' but Sun had instantly scolded them. Ever since then, both Sage and Scarlet had been amiable and sweet without overstepping their bounds, and she had grown to like them.

While Jaune wasn't a huge fan of the four boys in general (for reasons Pyrrha just couldn't fathom, considering how kind they were to him, too) Pyrrha really enjoyed their company. Blake was just looking worse and worse over time, but Sun always was able to bring a smile to her face. Neptune had also managed to make Weiss open up a bit more, and for that the redhead couldn't help but respect the boy.

Three weeks into the new term, Sun and Neptune finally joined them for their weekly noodle hunt in downtown Vale. The two boys were already waiting at the airship dock for the regular eight members of their crew, all cheery smiles and waves on the chilly Sunday evening. "The gang's finally all here. This is awesome!" Yang cheerfully commented, placing her hands on her hips. Nora chorused her agreement, saluting Sun and Neptune playfully.

Unlike the rest of the students, Ruby's smile held a hint of sadness as they piled onto the airship, scanning their Scrolls for entry. Pyrrha nudged her with her elbow, murmuring, "Hey, what's wrong?" as they settled into an empty corner of the first floor.

"_We're _all here," the younger said, "and that's awesome, but to be honest, I kind of wish Penny could be here."

"Oh yeah," Weiss said. "I totally forgot about that weird girl." She harrumphed and continued filing her nails, as she often did when bored.

"Weird girl?" Nora giggled, perking up. "Ooh, who's that? What's the story?"

The rest of JNPR zeroed in on the conversation, instantly becoming an attentive audience.

"She's this girl we met that day…" mumbled Ruby, "…the day we went to the docks. She helped us fight."

"She was really bizarre," Yang murmured. "Like… _really _weird. She had no idea what was going on."

"Didn't we, like, bump into her and she fell? And she just stayed down on the ground and stared at us when we met her for the first time?" commented Weiss, rolling her eyes. "We had to tell her explicitly to stand up. She just didn't think it was weird."

"Well, yes… But she was still really nice!" Ruby protested. "Like, really, really nice. We're friends, y'know?"

The image of a vague figure speaking to the girls from the street floor brought out a small chuckle from Pyrrha. "I can't really imagine someone just lying there," she said dryly.

Ruby sighed, insisting, "Okay, she's weird, I get it." She pouted, crossing her arms petulantly. "Doesn't change the fact that I haven't seen her since the fight, and it's kind of worrying."

"I'm sure she's fine, Ruby," said Pyrrha. "She fought alongside everyone, right? That must mean that she's pretty strong. You'll see her soon."

The younger girl paused, then flashed her a wide smile. "I hope so!" she laughed. "She said she's here for the tournament, so hopefully we'll see her around campus sometime!"

"Oh, she's going to be in the tournament?" Nora chirped. "We'll definitely see her, then." The orange-haired girl jumped on her seat, posing with one fist held high up in the air proudly. "We'll make it to the Vytal Festival Tournament for sure!"

They all cheered to that, and the group dissolved into smaller conversations again.

"She sounds nice," Pyrrha added to Ruby quietly. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I'll introduce you two," Ruby reassured her warmly before turning back to Yang to continue on their conversation from before they had entered the ship.

Suddenly, a group of standing figures caught Pyrrha's attention from the aisle. Turning to face them, she shared a polite smile with the person who stepped out towards them. "May we help you?" she asked.

The girl nodded warmly, her pale green bob swaying with action, contrasting flatteringly with her darker skin. With a husky voice, she replied, "Yes please. We're heading out to Vale for dinner- we're sick of the mess hall food. You all look like you go to Beacon- do you have any recommendations?"

Ruby perked up from her conversation with Yang as she spotted the newcomers. "Oh, you're the exchange students from Haven, right?" she called happily. "Nice to see you again!"

"Oh, you're from the dorms!" the girl replied easily. Looking over the rest of the group, she smiled. "I'm Emerald, by the way. It's nice to meet you!"

The two figures standing behind her stepped on either side of her now, sharing friendly smiles with the group. A handsome boy with ashen hair waved coolly. "I'm Mercury," he said. "What's good?"

"And I'm Cinder," the third figure, a quiet, refined girl, murmured quietly, glancing over the group. She smoothed her hair over her shoulder, the curls retaining their shape as they trailed over a slim shoulder.

Despite the approachable introduction, as her eyes travelled over the two and a half teams, they retained a feeling of coldness. At least, they did until they hit Pyrrha.

The redhead barely contained the gasp which threatened to jump out of her throat as she saw piercing yellow glaring at her. Cinder's golden eyes flashed menacingly, the smile on her lips nothing like the expression her gaze conveyed.

_What is going on? Who is she? _She gulped. …_Why was she glaring at me the other day?_

Because these were the eyes, the eyes that refused to stop following her from the shadows as the group had walked towards the dormitory weeks earlier. These were the eyes that had sent chills down her spine, made her heart jump into her mouth and her stomach drop to the floor.

A brief glance at the other two proved that they were looking at her with a similar disdain in their eyes.

Completely oblivious to this exchange, Ruby and Yang rattled off a few good eateries the group had visited in the past. Satisfied, Emerald shifted her attention brightly back to Ruby. She was all smiles as she said, "Thanks! We'll check them out."

"See you around," Mercury said airily, waving with two fingers as the trio turned to walk away. Cinder waved amicably towards them, her eyes suddenly soft and welcoming as she looked over the rest of the crowd.

With the exchange student trio gone, everyone continued their previous conversations from where they had left off. Everyone but Sun, that is. Nora had gotten into a silly argument with Neptune, and while a few of them were watching in mild interest, Sun simply sat there and crossed his arms, confusion troubling his brow. "I don't like this."

Although she had been fairly quiet throughout this entire adventure thus far, Blake was the first one to pick up on it, gently murmuring, "Sun, what's the matter?"

The blond bit his lip, watching the trio wander down the aisle away from them. "Nothing, it's just- I don't remember them from Haven."

"Me neither, man," Neptune added as Nora continued on her tirade. Unlike Sun, he was still relaxed, unperturbed. "I'm sure they're just transfers or something. It's no big deal."

But Sun's expression remained dark, and Pyrrha's thumping heart couldn't help but agree with his unease. A pit of worry began to sink into her stomach, and her entire body felt cold, yet blazingly warm at the same time. Something was wrong here. There was something sinister in the way that entire interaction had played out, and although she didn't know exactly what was going on, she knew that she didn't want to run into those three again.

Although they had been polite and full of smiles, their eyes had been dangerous.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid? Maybe I'm just reading into this too much?_

Those eyes had been even more malicious than those she had faced in the past during tournaments, when fighting frustrated opponents. Those eyes had been angry, terrifyingly detached, and calculating.

_Emerald, Mercury, and… Cinder. _

"They look tough," Jaune commented nervously. "I hope we don't fight them."

Yang waved her hand leisurely, completely self-assured. "Relax! We'd figure out a way to win, even against them. I'm sure we would!"

Pyrrha didn't respond. Those eyes had been sizing her up for a fight. She didn't like it.


	39. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha is insecure, and Professor Ozpin is as mysterious as always.

Laws of Attraction

The following Friday was an odd one.

Although combat practice generally took up the majority of their Friday afternoons, this day, Professor Goodwitch had cancelled it entirely with a minimal explanation. "There are meetings to be had between the headmasters of our great Huntsmen Academies for the Vytal Festival preparations," she had said primly through the PA system on campus that morning while they were finishing up their breakfasts. "You'll be free from your last two classes. Enjoy your weekend, students."

That had left an unusually free afternoon for the entirety of the student body, allowing everyone to excitedly make plans. Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh when Nora insisted that they run a scavenger hunt out of the blue- "For what prizes? What are we looking for?" Ren kept insisting, but the orange-haired girl simply cheered, "Who cares?" in response every time, and the usually calm boy was slowly losing his mind.

Team RWBY was up to something, too. Ruby and Yang seemed to be bouncing in their seats, biting their lips in anticipation for something Pyrrha couldn't even begin to imagine. When the redhead asked about it, the younger just smiled mischievously, the older girl grinning wickedly outright. Neither of them would explain what was going on, though. Even Blake, who had been looking more and more haggard over the last month, appeared more alive than ever. Her eyes flashed with a stark determination that Pyrrha had never seen in the quiet Faunus, and for once, the girl's dark circles and pale skin had disappeared. She looked well-rested, and oddly enough, ready for a _fight._

Weiss, who was usually the epitome of the focused student in their lectures, was unusually checked out that day. As Professor Port rambled on and on about yet another story from his youth as an up-and-coming Huntsman, the pale, icy girl's eyes simply glazed over, staring into the distance. She didn't even try to sit near Neptune for once, nor did she comment when Jaune sidled into the seat next to her.

Of course, the one who was acting the strangest of them all was Jaune.

He had awoken first that morning out of all of them, which was entirely out of character for the blond. Pyrrha had caught him frantically looking up show times for the Vale Cinema on his Scroll multiple times throughout that morning, biting his lip anxiously as if the listings would suddenly change on him if he didn't check and re-check them over and over again. And, of course, he left his usual place beside the redhead during class in favour of sitting next to a certain heiress. The pale-haired girl didn't even give him a snide remark regarding his presence, either.

It was all very bizarre.

As the afternoon bell was about to ring, signalling their newfound freedom for the rest of the day, Pyrrha's attention was drawn to the two sitting in front of her. Jaune, who looked halfway to a heart attack, leaned over to Weiss. "So, Weiss, y'know, uh," he began, trying to get his words out as smoothly as possible – he was failing miserably, Pyrrha noticed wryly – "I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" The blond turned back to look at Professor Port, who was still lecturing his heart out, then continued, "And, uh, um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's _awesome_."

A strange numbness began to spread in Pyrrha's chest while she watched, wide-eyed in shock, as Jaune added, "_And_ maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

_But… don't we always spar after class on Fridays? _Pyrrha thought to herself, bewildered. Her brain was running in circles, trying to process what was going on in front of her.

_Wait. Is he asking Weiss out... on a date?_

The bell finally rang, a sigh of relief erupting from the class as all the students began to pack up their belongings. Professor Port sighed, breaking out of his animated stance and wrapping up his story dejectedly while everyone began to file out of the room.

When Weiss didn't respond, Jaune meekly asked, "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

Without even breaking stride, Weiss said, "No, no, no, yes," and walked past the boy towards the exit.

Jaune groaned and pressed his forehead against his table. The rest of Team RWBY, who had been seated on the other side of Weiss, walked behind him towards the exit after the pale girl. They all cast sympathetic glances at the blond, Yang even pausing to ruffle his hair, murmuring, "One day."

"Weiss, wait up!" a familiar voice called. Pyrrha could only watch blankly as Jaune's head perked up, the blond's eyes instantly drawn to the blue-haired, dashing young man who jogged smoothly after Weiss. And, to Jaune's horror, the girl responded, turning around and sparing the Mistralian boy a sweet smile.

It suddenly all clicked in Pyrrha's head. _How did I not see it earlier? _she fumed silently, packing up her own notebook and Scroll slowly. _Jaune doesn't like Neptune… because he flirts with Weiss, and Weiss flirts with him back. _

There was only one logical conclusion. The redhead could only clench her fist in response, the words booming through her mind.

_Jaune has feelings for Weiss. _

All of his weird behaviour made sense to her now- the frustration over being ignored by her, his rejection of Sun and Neptune, his constant attempts to curry favours with the girl. Even his improved study habits had only really come about after Weiss had mocked his first-term results, since she was sitting comfortably near the top of their class.

As her mind raced with the newfound understanding of the situation, Jaune spun around in his chair. Childishly, he whined, "Pyrrha, you like Spruce Willis, right? Why did Weiss say no?"

Her mouth was dry. She swallowed thickly, finding her voice at last. "Well… there's always other girls to ask, since she said no," the girl replied weakly.

Jaune rolled his eyes, turning to glare darkly at Neptune, who was now waving goodbye to the girl as Weiss left with the rest of her team. "Why does she talk to Neptune?" he moaned tiredly, running his fingers through his hair. "She would _kill _me if I flirted with her like that. Actually, no- she wouldn't even acknowledge I existed." He hung his head low, shoulders slumped. "She barely does that anyways."

Pyrrha bit her lip, trying to hold back the million things that wanted to spill forth. _Why do you like her? She's cruel to you, Jaune! She doesn't treat you with any respect! What is so special about her?_

But, in her heart, she _knew _what was special about Weiss Schnee- who was she kidding? Despite her attitude, the pale girl was beautiful in the most traditional way- she was petite, lithe and graceful, elegant and poised. Everything about her exuded the confidence of the young heiress she was born to be, and every step she took with her head held high and her long, silvery-white hair flowing behind her marked her as a woman to be reckoned with.

Hell, she even wore _puffy dresses _during combat, and she made it look good.

Pyrrha looked down at herself, suddenly feeling a flush cover her cheeks, shame rising like bile in her throat. Her hands, lying limply in her lap, were large, callused- anything but ladylike. Her legs were muscled, the definition of her toned body showing through her tights, looking almost silly sticking out from underneath her uniform's skirt. Her biceps and broad shoulders strained lightly against the fabric of her blazer. She wasn't petite. She was tall, and muscled, and intimidating-

After weeks of pretended it wasn't there, of feeling _almost okay, _the black box rumbled in her chest, and it _horrified _her.

_She's so much prettier than me._

A sudden yelp brought Pyrrha out of her dazed thoughts. Looking up at the blond, she had to blink a few times to take in what was going on. Nora, looking more peeved that Pyrrha had ever seen her, was holding up her bag menacingly in front of a cowering Jaune. She was poised to land another blow with her bag held tight.

"Ugh," the orange-haired girl fumed loudly, "Jaune, you're the _worst, _you know that?"

"Wait, what-" the blond protested, but Nora ignored him. Instead, she grabbed the redhead's hand, tugging insistently. Reluctantly, Pyrrha followed her towards the door, feeling more than a little helpless.

"Nora, what are you-" she attempted, but the other girl huffed angrily.

"C'mon Pyrrha, we're going to hang out with Ren instead!" Her normally cheery face was scrunched up in annoyance. The boy perked up at hearing his name, and didn't question as Nora grabbed his hand with her free one and dragged them both out of the lecture hall, leaving a confused Jaune behind.

The trio found themselves in the dining hall, the area fairly empty. It was only just past four o'clock, after all- no one had shown up for dinner, since most of the students had gone to spend their afternoon of freedom in Vale or around the campus.

Nora leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. "Ignore him," she murmured comfortingly to Pyrrha. "He's dumb. Boys are dumb. He'll change his mind."

Pyrrha didn't respond, simply spooning another bite of the pudding Nora had brought her into her mouth as her friend continued to murmur words of encouragement. Ren, who clearly had no idea what was going on, simply nodded along with Nora's words; his eyes were locked onto a large book laid out before him, though, so it was obvious that he wasn't paying any attention to the girls anymore.

A tap on her shoulder caught her attention. Immediately, she thought that it would be Jaune, here to mope with the rest of the team- or maybe it would be Team RWBY, coming by to finally tell them what had them all so excited that day.

To her surprise, the figure standing behind her was neither RWBY, nor JNPR's hapless leader. Professor Ozpin took a sip from his cup, peering down at the trio through his glasses inquisitively. "Mister Ren. Miss Valkyrie. Miss Nikos," he acknowledged one by one.

"Professor Ozpin!" Pyrrha cried, startled. "Um, what brings you here?"

The man smiled amiably at the group. "Actually, I was hoping to have a few words with you, Miss Nikos," he explained.

Nora frowned. "Is something happening?"

"Nothing to worry about," assuaged the man kindly.

Pyrrha frowned slightly, her mind running back through what had happened over the last few weeks. Nothing of note had occurred- not that she could think of, at least. What did the headmaster want with her this time?

"I'll return you to your team shortly," the professor insisted when he saw her hesitation. "Just a few minutes of your time, if you please."

She glanced back at Nora and Ren, both of whom were wearing the same expression of confused concern. "Alright, sir," she murmured slowly, standing up.

The man nodded in appreciation, and without another word, led her out of the dining hall and into a small office near the visitor's reception area.

"Please, Miss Nikos, have a seat," said the quiet man, gesturing towards the lone table in the small room. There were two chairs on either side of it, so Pyrrha obediently slid into the closest one. Professor Ozpin stalked around the table, sipping on his coffee tiredly.

With the singular light shining directly upon her chair, the redhead couldn't help but feel as if this was an interrogation.

"Sir, is something going on?" she asked warily, sitting up straight in the hard-backed seat.

The man's face was troubled. "I just have a few questions for you, Miss Nikos." He placed his coffee cup upon the table as he slid into the opposing seat, lacing his fingers together. "Are you aware of the incident which took place upon the docks last month?"

"Um… vaguely, sir," she replied.

"Were you involved in any way?"

"No!" she cried, startled by the question- by the possible insinuation. "No, sir, I wasn't." Her mind flashed back to her team hunting for Blake that day, searching through Beacon for the girl on behalf of Ruby.

Professor Ozpin picked up on that hesitation. "But you _did _know something was going on," he commented dryly.

Pyrrha clasped her hands together on her lap, fiddling with her skirt absentmindedly. After a moment, she admitted, "Ruby called us- JNPR, I mean. They were trying to find Blake- she went missing."

"This was… during the incident?" he asked, quirking a brow.

She shook her head. "The days leading up to the incident," she clarified. "They found her during the incident- Blake had figured out what was going on, I think. I'm still not too sure on the details, since they didn't want to get us involved."

He nodded sagely, taking in this new information. Slowly, his eyes narrowed. "Miss Belladonna went missing right before a large-scale White Fang operation on the docks," the man reiterated slowly. "Do you realize what you are saying, Miss Nikos?"

The girl felt the colour drain from her face. _No. That's not what I meant, _she thought to herself, heart quickly picking up speed in her chest, the ramifications of her careless words flashing before her eyes-

"What _did _you mean, then?" he added, the reply making her jump.

She bit her tongue, cursing herself for saying her thoughts aloud. She closed her eyes, breathing deep, _in, out, 1, 2-_

Her mask was back in place. "Blake was not involved in the attack. She fought against the White Fang. That is what Team RWBY told us, and I trust them. JNPR trusts them."

Professor Ozpin studied her eyes for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He sank back into his chair, picking up the coffee mug once more, examining his reflection in the black liquid within.

Pyrrha sat upon the edge of her seat tersely, holding her breath.

Finally, Professor Ozpin asked, "Is your dream still the same, Miss Nikos?"

That was not what she had been expecting. "Pardon me, Professor?"

"Do you still wish to become a Huntress, more than anything?" His eyes were still locked upon the cup in his hands.

She closed her eyes, her usual dream playing out quickly behind her eyelids; fighting Grimm, protecting the weak, being welcomed back by her team. "Of course, sir." Wasn't that what she had _always _wanted, after all?

"Your studies are going well?" he asked again, the same impassive tone upon his lips.

"…Yes sir."

The man finally tore his gaze away from his coffee, a gentle, somewhat wistful smile on his face. It looked incredibly out of place after the tense conversation which had just occurred. "Keep at it, Miss Nikos- Pyrrha. Trust your friends, for they are your staunchest allies. If you do that- if you keep this up- you'll make a fine Huntress."

And with that, he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Pyrrha shell-shocked in the office on her own. Her thoughts were a mess, questions filling her mind faster than she would ever be able to find answers for. Nothing in that conversation had made any sense to the girl.

It was indeed a weird Friday.


	40. 4 vs. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha doesn't mind finding Team CRDL. She does mind fighting Mercury.

Laws of Attraction

One month was all it took.

One month into the new school term, and it was finally Pyrrha's turn to take on combat practice on her own. Each day, throughout the combat lecture, two students at a time were tested in a mock battle under Professor Goodwitch's stern supervision; and each day, one out of each pair would walk away a victor. The other would be given extra sparring sessions after class, which was a trial no one wanted to endure- not if the sparring partner was the strict blonde's riding crop, after all.

The redhead had managed to avoid being on center stage in the combat ring for months, but it seemed her luck was finally running out. It took all she could to hold her tongue when her picture flashed upon the large screen above the stage, a hushed murmur arising amongst the students.

This was the first time the exchange students would be seeing her spar, too.

She felt every muscle in her body tense as the glances cast her way increased, the crowd following her with their eyes while she slipped out of the stands. Nora, Ren and Jaune all patted her on the back as she walked by, murmuring comforting words of support. She didn't miss the looks they shared with one another, either- the looks of concern that painted their faces.

They knew that she didn't want to be in the spotlight. A part of her felt ashamed that they knew of her fear, that they remembered her breakdowns after her previous public bouts. And yet, there was another part of her that felt safe, and warm, and _loved _as they whispered promises to meet her in the locker room after class. They would keep her grounded, even if she lost grip of everything.

It was in moments like these that she couldn't help but love her team.

The second screen finally projected the face of her opponent, however, and all of her nervousness melted away.

"Pyrrha Nikos and Cardin Winchester!" Professor Goodwitch called, her face betraying no sense of concern despite the previous issues between the two students and their respective teams. "You are up. Head to the change rooms, grab your armour and weapons, and be back in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am," the two called, Cardin's voice bitterly booming overtop of Pyrrha's quiet resignation. Without a word of complaint, Pyrrha walked over to the adjacent hallways and into the locker room. Her forehead felt permanently furrowed as she found her way to her locker- which was, thankfully, on the opposite side of the room to Cardin's- and began pulling on her gear.

And yet, the fear and trepidation that had previously been building up in her core had vanished. Her heart, which had begun to beat more and more erratically with every step she took towards the locker room, settled down the instant she realized who her opponent would be. It was a strange feeling- to be so nervous, and yet so instantaneously calmed by knowing that her opponent would be_ Cardin, _of all people.

While she had let him go after their conversation in CRDL's room, she had yet to truly forgive the boy. There was a part of her that, despite her understanding that it wasn't appropriate, wanted to pick a fight with him for putting her, putting _Jaune, _through that torment. And now, here was her perfect opportunity to fight her best fight against the weak-minded bully.

As she stalked her way back onto the stage, she felt an almost predatory swell of emotion rise within her. Miló and Akoúo slipped into her hands, and as the spotlight began to shine onto center stage, the house lights dimming and the audience disappearing into the darkness, Pyrrha didn't feel a shred of nervousness anymore. This wasn't a fight in front of an audience who could reject her for her skills. This wasn't a fight against someone whose respect she so desperately wanted to earn. This was a fight that was long, _long _overdue, against someone who deserved to be taught a lesson; after all, no one had the right to project their own personal problems onto others through harassment. No one.

Still, the right part of her mind couldn't justify entering a match in order to personally attack her opponent. She had learned to fight in order to defend others, not to hunt them down. _I'll compromise- I'll end the fight quickly, and that way I can enjoy victory and cause him as little pain as possible._

The words which had been carved into her soul since her childhood began to play in her mind once more as Cardin emerged onto the stage as well, poised for the fight.

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. _

"Miss Nikos, Mr. Winchester, are you ready?" Professor Goodwitch called from her place beside the stage. They both nodded, eyes flashing steel and gazes clashing, sending sparks throughout the room. If she had focused, she would be able to hear the hushed, awed murmurs echoing through the audience as the viewers realized just how intense this match might be; however, her attention was focused solely upon the larger boy's stance, the menacing, hooked mace he twirled cockily in his hand, the smug grin adorning his lips.

She closed her eyes, breathing in, out- _1, 2-_

"And," the blonde called, "begin!"

Immediately, Cardin leapt forward with a cry, swinging his mace down upon where Pyrrha stood. Instinctively, she took a step to the side, crouching low to the ground and analyzing his movements.

_Cardin is big. Uncoordinated. Off-balance. Strong, but not as strong as some of the others I've fought. _She swept her leg out to the side, tripping the boy up as his momentum pushed him forward. He flailed, staggering a few feet ahead as she righted herself, staring him down coolly.

"Oh, you wanna play _that _game, Nikos? Too scared to fight head-on? Fine. I'll _play that game," _Cardin hissed, spinning his mace in his hands once more before running at her.

Pyrrha didn't respond, focused on the match before her. There was no point in stooping to his level of petty taunts. Instead, she braced herself for his attack, holding up Akoúo to block his next blow- _he's nowhere near as powerful as someone like Coco, _she thought wryly- and knelt low, rushing forward to catch him in a tackle. Her attack caught him off balance, and she was able to lift and flip the boy head-first over Akoúo so he slid onto the ground, disoriented.

_Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. _

Not allowing him to regain his balance, she opened Miló up to its blade form and sliced across his body once, twice, three times, not hitting hard enough to dent his armour, but still putting enough force behind each blow to knock him farther off balance. His expression was quickly morphing into one of panic and fear.

She grinned, feeling a rush of heady joy fill her mind. Cardin's Aura gauge was beeping already, hovering dangerously close to the red zone. This match was already over.

_I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

Finally, she spun Miló around in her hand, shifting it into a javelin. With an expertly timed twist, she brought it down upon Cardin's wrist, causing the surprised boy to drop his mace with a yelp.

_Got you._ As he stooped to pick it back up, she slammed her shield into his face, kicked the mace away, tripped him back onto his knees with the same kicking motion, and spun to a standing position with Miló's blade pointing straight at Cardin's neck, peeking into an exposed chink in his armour.

The boy nearly squeaked as his Aura gauge finally registered the quick onslaught of blows, and Professor Goodwitch stepped forward, eyebrow raised. With a few quick taps on her Scroll, the room's lighting system brought the audience back into view and removed the spotlight upon the stage. "Well, that was… efficient," she finally commented, voice dry and mildly amused. "Miss Nikos is the winner."

"Bullshit!" Cardin screeched, face growing purple. He slammed his fist onto the ground before staggering to his feet, pointing an angry finger at Pyrrha. "You think you're so great? You think you could really beat me in a _real _fight?"

Pyrrha raised one brow pointedly, suppressing a satisfied smile spurred on by the cheers and wolf whistles which were coming from Team RWBY and Team JNPR's section of the audience. "I believe I just did," she replied amiably, but her eyes were hard. "Why? Do you think I need to prove it again?"

"That will hardly be necessary," Professor Goodwitch interjected, clearly disgruntled by the boy's outburst. "Cardin, you will refrain from-"

"Cardin, I told you to-" Pyrrha heard Jaune's voice call desperately from the audience.

"If you're so great, then fight me again. I bet you think you're so great, you could destroy me, huh? You probably think you could take my whole team, huh?" He was seething with hatred by this point. "Hell, fight my whole team. You'll never beat us," Cardin steamrolled over Jaune and Professor Goodwitch, baring his fangs menacingly. His face had taken on a nearly-bluish tinge in his rage and shame.

"Cardin, please, I'd gladly fight your whole team," said the girl under her breath automatically. Pyrrha took a step back, surprised by the words which had slipped unconsciously from her lips. Where had that come from? That wasn't what she had intended to say at all!

Unfortunately, Cardin heard exactly what she had said. "Oh yeah, Nikos? Alright then." With a glare, he turned to Professor Goodwitch. "Excuse me, but little Miss Nikos here-" he jabbed his thumb rudely over his shoulder back to Pyrrha, "-wants to fight my _entire _team. Apparently, someone thinks she can take us all on." Sneering at the redhead, he added, "And I'd just _hate _to not let her have her fun."

Professor Goodwitch narrowed her eyes, glancing back and forth between the two competitors. Pyrrha groaned, covering her eyes with her hand in exasperation as the professor debated what to do.

At last, the woman asked, "Pyrrha, is this true?"

_Well. I can't back down now. _"It… would certainly be a… an _entertaining _challenge, Professor," Pyrrha replied carefully, forcing her tone to remain neutral.

Professor Goodwitch sighed, brushing back a few meticulously-groomed curls out of her face. "I see," she responded. "Well then. Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, please get ready for this match. You have five minutes."

The corresponding boys stood up with devilish grins and cackled their way out of the stands. Pyrrha sighed and shook her head tiredly – when were they going to learn?

A light touch on her back brought her attention back to the world. The older woman murmured in her ear, "Are you certain about this, Miss Nikos?" she asked, uncharacteristically gentle.

Pyrrha immediately put on her mask, smiling comfortably at the professor. "Of course, I'm looking forward to it," she responded, voice neutral.

Despite still clearly being skeptical, the woman backed off and took her place back on the side of the stage. As she did so, the four boys emerged, clad in their armour and holding their weapons ready from one side of the floor. They smirked at one another, clearly excited that they have the opportunity to face her altogether.

"Kick their butts, Pyrrha!" Nora and Ruby screamed from the sidelines, earning a disapproving stare from the stern Huntress. Pyrrha's lips drew up in a small smile, but the amusement was cut short from a cursory glance at the audience.

Everyone was staring at her, exchange students and locals alike, slack-jawed and horrified.

_Well. This is the opposite of creating a stir, but… _her eyes flashed back to JNPR, to Nora cheering, Ren watching carefully, and Jaune clasping his hands tightly together, eyes narrowed, biting his lip, brows drawn up in a worried scowl. He was scared for her. _I don't want the others to watch me, but I can't let my team down._

She kept her gaze locked on her opponents. They clearly thought that they were about to win this.

Not if she had anything to do with it.

With another heavy sigh, Professor Goodwitch announced, "If both sides are ready, take your places. This match will end when all students on one side have had their Aura's depleted."

She closed her eyes. The black box pulsed in her chest, moaning, trying to scream out – the sound was, thankfully, silenced as the house lights dimmed once more, and the spotlight flooded Pyrrha's senses until all she could see was Team CRDL. There was no longer an audience to bother her, not again. It was just her and Cardin and his goons, and the same rush of adrenaline spiked within her.

If someone had asked her later, she would deny it vehemently- but in that moment, she was truly _excited _to be able to face CRDL once and for all. Her battle mask was on, heart steady, black box tucked away.

"Begin!"

Instantly, Dove and Sky rushed towards her, Dove flipping agilely over her head to attack her from behind. Without even blinking, she block Sky's halberd with her shield, locking the blade with the crescent hook carved into her shield and wrenching it from his grip while she parried Dove's bronze short sword. Russel came up from behind Cardin with a wild cry, leaping into the air to thrust one of his daggers into her back. She calmly took a step backward and pivoted around, twirling Miló around to send Russel's blades flying out of his weak grip. Throwing out her shield towards Dove, she managed to clip him square on the forehead with the metal disc, and he collapsed onto the ground.

_And that leaves Cardin as the momentary problem, _she thought as she turned and began to stalk towards him slowly, feeling every muscle in her body tense and relax with every step. He snarled, but there was a sheen of sweat already coating his face, a certain pallor tainting his complexion from their previous match. His Aura had already been depleted down to just above the red zone, since five minutes hadn't been enough to recover his energy.

"Don't ask for a rematch again, okay?" she murmured quietly before striking. She switched Miló into a javelin and parried a blow from his mace, ducking underneath the large weapon. She twirled around, swinging Miló up and around to strike the weak points in Cardin's gauntlets once more to weaken his grip. He attempted to block and attack on his own, but she was too quick- in a few steps, she had landed more attacks upon him and managed to leave him flailing in the center of the stage. Leaping upwards, she brought down her javelin onto Cardin- unfortunately, the boy managed to move out of the way just in time, leaving the weapon to collide with the floor in a loud bang.

Dove, having recovered from his blow to the head, jumped in front of his leader and managed to block the javelin as Pyrrha threw it at the orange-haired boy. She quickly kicked the blond's feet out from under him and caught Miló, transforming it into its rifle form.

Sky came up from behind a crumpled Dove, swinging his halberd with much less bravado than before. _Don't they quit? _She had to admire their tenacity as Sky growled at her, exhaustion clearly building on his strained features. Pyrrha quickly fired a round at the boy and brought her weapon back into its sword form, holding up both her shield and sword to fend off a heavy blow from the larger boy.

_He's clumsier than the rest, _she realized. Picking up on that instantly, she began to hit him over and over again with both sword strikes and rifle shots, twirling her weapon in between to confuse the already-dazed boy. Eventually, she was able to throw him off enough to land a solid hit onto his stomach, and Sky flew back across the room, crying out in pain.

Cardin managed to parry her next few blows, even managing to muster up the strength to generate an incredibly powerful attack. She was able to dodge it, but the splinters of concrete from where the mace landed flew like shrapnel throughout the room. As Pyrrha blinked to avoid the cement dust from getting into her eyes, Cardin swung his mace again, hitting her shield hard enough to push her back across the stage and make her arm tremble slightly from the impact.

Her arm twitched and shook as she tried to shake the strain from it, feeling the impact rattle her bones. Thankfully, her Aura was already ready to go to heal her, and it barely left a dent in her overall bar onscreen.

When she came to a halt, Sky tried attacking her from behind, Cardin locking her in a pincer attack from the front. She jumped into the air, twisting her body to avoid the halberd and block the mace. Using her momentum from her fall, she swept Sky's legs out from underneath him and rolled back to her feet, narrowly avoiding a straight punch from Cardin.

The boy was slow to get back to his feet, and the detached, calculating part of Pyrrha's mind understood instantly. _They're all vulnerable. _Before the taller leader could straighten up, Pyrrha rolled across his back. Sky was back on his feet, so she threw Akoúo like a discus at Cardin, the rebound clipping Sky on the head as well before flying into the air. Pyrrha jumped high, twisting around to catch her shield midair, landing squarely on Sky's back. The boy let out an audible oomph and lay still, gasping upon the floor. His Aura buzzed into the red on the projector screen.

She glanced upwards at the remaining three boys, all of whom were back on their feet, surviving on the last dregs of energy left. Pyrrha nodded determinedly, running forward and catching Russel with a tackle with her shield.

As she traded a few blows with Dove, she absentmindedly noticed, _Wow. His swordsmanship and agility is clearly superior to the rest of his team. _He dodged another attack, and she had to bite back a grin._ After all, he can keep up with me._ She cleared him away quickly with a high kick, leaving only Cardin behind once more.

The larger boy let loose another powerful attack, but it was too slow to actually hit the girl. She spun away, transforming Miló into a rifle again and pumping round after round out while the others still fought to gain their bearings. Cardin's eyes widened imperceptibly, and Pyrrha felt a rush of strength fill her, seeing how close victory over the other boy was.

Her attacks never made it to Cardin, though, as Russel managed to get back on his feet and block every bullet she sent their way. Before she could retaliate, he jumped towards her with a kick that knocked her off balance.

_Stay focused, Pyrrha, _she chided herself. Suddenly, it was a dance of blades and her shield. Russel and Dove had managed to recover enough to lay one final onslaught upon her, and all she could see was the flashing of metal and the glinting of steel to indicate where to move. Her body was on autopilot as she logically thought of how to dispose of the two boys. _They're not giving me space to breathe. All I need is one opening…_

And just like that, the opening came. Out of nowhere, they stepped back just enough to give Cardin enough space to attack her once more, not wanting to take all the glory for themselves. That was all the opportunity she needed; when he came for his second strike, she was able to knee him in the face, knocking him out of whatever rhythm he could've maintained. After a few more quick blows, Cardin was gone again.

Russel immediately came up to fill the gap. By this point, a vague sense of annoyance was starting to break through her mask- _how many times do I have to down them?-_ but she kept on going. If she had been the spectator for the fight, she may have been impressed by how seamlessly the boys interwove their attacks with one another, stepping in to protect anyone who had fallen out of sync.

After knocking Russel aside once more with a quick throw of her shield to his face and a swing of her weapon, she was able to knock Dove back with a stab of her javelin. Distantly, she noticed the sound of Russel's Aura buzzing down to the red. _Two down, two more to go. _With grim satisfaction, she watched Russel whimper on the edge of the stage, clutching his face in pain.

The blond immediately twisted his blade into a rifle, firing a few rounds her way as his final stand. She charged onwards, catching Akoúo and protecting her face. She tried to strike him down with her sword, but he was able to dodge, landing lithely a few meters away from her.

Dove managed to stay on his feet, but was promptly knocked down into the red by Cardin's backhand as their team leader ran forward for his biggest attack yet, which tore up the ground until Pyrrha's feet. The sight of him taking out his own teammate would have sent her into a guilty fit of giggles, but in her current state, she was solely focused on the boy before her. The girl managed to avoid the blow by a hair, flipping backwards to escape it. Cardin ran around to face her, but Pyrrha simply sighed. _This battle had gone on for long enough._

Cardin raised his hand to strike again, but Pyrrha intercepted him, unleashing a flurry of blows upon his haggard self. Eventually, she was able to knock him into the air. The girl pushed off the ground and jumped up after him, raining more attacks down mercilessly. As Cardin flew backwards from the impact, Pyrrha held Akoúo to her feet with her Semblance and kicked off of it, using it as a springboard to catapult herself forward towards Cardin.

Switching Miló into a javelin for the final time, she grabbed Cardin's helpless form, caught his neck in a chokehold using the shaft of Miló, and threw Cardin down headfirst into the ground with a force so strong it shattered the area around where he landed.

His Aura buzzed down to the red. It was over.

She alighted upon her feet, tucking away her weapons and breathing in deeply. She shut her eyes, allowing the world to disappear for just a moment as she prepared herself for what she was about to face.

_Everyone saw me. They all know I took a four-man team down on my own. They're going to talk, they're going to gossip. Some of them won't be happy. _Her heart seized at the thought, but she squashed it down. _And I'm going to have to be okay with that. My team will be happy, and that's all that matters right now. _

Professor Goodwitch's methodical footsteps echoed throughout the room as the lights began to brighten up once more, the spotlight focused upon the stage fading away. "And that's the match," she announced calmly, utterly unsurprised by the result.

Cardin spit to the side, hands clutching his ribs. His menacing glare was now wracked with pain as he groaned, "Lucky shot," before collapsing onto the floor, exhausted.

Without even acknowledging the injured boy's prone position, the Huntress simply stepped over his body as she approached the redhead. "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

Pyrrha bowed slightly, smug satisfaction filling her veins. Although she had never felt smug after winning a match- her opponents generally made her feel terrible after each victory, after all- seeing Cardin lying on the ground, bitterly pounding the smooth floor with his fist in frustration, made her heart sing with satisfaction. It was a public victory which felt _long _overdue. A part of her was ashamed of that feeling. However, all she had to do was recall the image of rapier wasps in her mind, and the shame faded in an instant. "Thank you, Professor."

Tapping her Scroll cannily, Professor Goodwitch continued, "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glancing around the audience, her eyes honed in on one particularly quiet student. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake slammed her book shut, staring at the professor with wide-eyed innocence, as if she hadn't been ignoring the whole day of matches in favour of reading.

The blonde sighed. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

To everyone's surprise, it was neither a teammate nor a friend who came to Blake's rescue. Raising his hand from the other side of the auditorium, a slate-haired, dark-eyed boy called, "I'll do it."

Adjusting her glasses, Professor Goodwitch affirmed, "Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

The boy stood up, lazily drawling, "Actually, I wanna fight…. _Her."_

Pyrrha blinked owlishly at the finger pointed directly at her, narrowed eyes almost accusatory in its weight. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Me?" she finally blurted out. The boy smirked but said nothing, just as silently unnerving as he had been the day Pyrrha had met him on their way to Vale the previous weekend.

Propping a hand upon her hip, the professor stated bluntly, "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match." She frowned, disapproval painted all over her face. "I recommend you choose another partner."

_Something's… not right here, _she realized. Pyrrha turned back to Professor Goodwitch for a moment, waving away the concern. "No, it's fine!" she insisted. Facing Mercury once more, she flashed a friendly smile, although she could feel that it didn't reach her eyes. "I'd be happy to oblige."

Mercury ambled down the steps, and in a few minutes, re-emerged from the locker room hallway wearing his normal combat gear. Pyrrha frowned, taking in his clear lack of a weapon – nothing was standing out to her as actually providing any danger to her.

She shifted her body so that he could only see her profile, using her hidden hand behind Akoúo to direct her Aura out of her. Closing her eyes, she sent out a wave of her power, her dark Aura spread so finely-thin across the stage that no one would be able to see it. With it, she pulled on Mercury's form lightly, testing out his armour to see if there were any concealed weapons.

There was a distinct pull from his boots. Pyrrha withdrew her Semblance immediately, examining what looked to be normal combat boots from under thick lashes. Similarly to Yang's bracers, there were ammunition rounds around his ankles, implying that the boots also could be used to fire projectiles. _Martial artist. He's wearing reinforced boots, but... _something was still wrong, however. The pull on her Aura from his boots was too strong to simply be weighted shoes, even ones with an ammo chamber.

Mercury smiled lightly, but his gaze was calculating, sizing her up from head to toe with every casual step. Finally, he reached the center of the stage and stood at the ready.

For the third time that day, she sighed, breathed in, out- _1, 2- _and slid her combat mask back on.

She didn't have any time to continue pondering the situation, however, as Professor Goodwitch took her place for the third time that day with Pyrrha on the field. "If you two are ready… begin!"

Mercury made the first move. He took a few steps forward, transitioning into a spinning high kick. Pyrrha blocked it with ease and swung Miló's sword down across his standing leg with the flat of her blade, knocking him to the floor. The boy pulled himself back up quickly, somersaulting and flipping away from her to create more distance between them.

Pyrrha stood, keeping her eyes carefully locked on his. For someone with so much weight in their boots, the blow to her shield had been exceptionally light, exceptionally… hesitant. She couldn't put her finger on why it bothered her so much. _Something about this whole thing is wrong. He's too calm. He's… testing me. _Straightening up, she reset her stance and began her own charge.

Meeting him halfway upon the stage, she began trading blows with the boy- his kicks, light and quick, meeting her shield over and over again. Clearly, he was agile enough to evade or block every swing of Miló with his boots, but his heart clearly wasn't into the offensive. Instead, his eyes remained locked on hers, boring holes into her. It reminded her more of dancing, of waiting for a partner to signal the next move, than it did a sparring session.

Finally, Pyrrha grit her teeth and caught an opening, rushing forward and pushing him back with Akoúo. Mercury slid backwards, holding his stance and pushing so hard into the concrete floor with his metal boots that it caused sparks to appear. She paused, waiting to see what he would do next.

Instead of coming at her immediately, he simply nodded, conceding to her strength with an impressed expression on his face. _Is he even remotely serious about this? _Something about how casual it all was infuriated her.

Suddenly, the boy leapt upwards and began unleashing a flurry of powerful kicks upon her. Caught off guard by his sudden seriousness and increase in strength, Pyrrha hastily stepped back, blocking the hits as they came and frantically moving backwards to gain some distance. With a tumble, she managed to clear some space between them, and she shifted Miló in her hands so she could wait defensively.

He was on her immediately, raining down blow after blow. However, he managed to whip her blade out of her grasp, and it was only her quick block that prevented him from kicking Miló across the room and into the stands. Grabbing it once more, she attempted a counterattack- however, he was too quick, and his next series of attacks knocked the blade clean out of her hands, impaling it into the ground.

Mercury looked from Pyrrha, back to the blade, and back to her. He smirked, heavy-lidded and enjoying himself far too much. Pyrrha suddenly felt as if an oily film had covered her body, unease growing at an alarming rate. _Something's wrong. I need to end this, now._

He let loose one final spinning kick before she could blink, giving her no time to move away. The world fell apart before her eyes, adrenaline causing everything to shift into slow motion, the realization that she wouldn't be able to raise Akoúo high enough nor fast enough to block the blow safely, setting in. Her hand reached out in front of her, but she knew that it wouldn't be able to block the blow without causing grave injury.

So, she did the one thing she knew she could do- raising her now-empty hand, she felt her Aura rush through her body and forced it towards her opponent. Automatically, it gravitated to the metallic pull of his boots, and she used her Semblance of polarity to push the boot just out of her way.

To all others, it looked like she had barely dodged the blow. Mercury was clearly not expecting her to raise his leg with her Aura, and was thus knocked off balance- he fell to the ground, back facing her, leaving himself wide open.

Like lightning, she retrieved Miló, charged the boy with her shield, and knocked him back a few meters. As he righted himself once more, he turned away, not even bothering to watch as she continued her attack.

And then, the most surprising words she had ever heard during a match escaped his lips. "I forfeit."

Her eyes widened, emergency brakes immediately kicking in as she tried to stop her onslaught, finding herself almost stumbling as she came to a stop beside him. A gasp inadvertently escaped her lips, her battle mask slipping off. Disgust filled every pore as she watched him from the corner of her eye, the boy straightening up nonchalantly as if he hadn't just been in the middle of a match.

"You… don't even want to try?" she protested, looking at the boy in shock.

Mercury shrugged, nonplussed. "What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

She frowned. Not a single word from his lips sounded sincere. Why would he have picked a fight with her, especially after seeing her match with Cardin and his team, if he knew he was going to forfeit the moment the battle began to pick up?

Professor Goodwitch, who had been standing on the side, announced after a beat, "In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again."

Pyrrha propped a hand up onto her hip, shifting her weight as she tried to read his expression and contain her disappointment. The discomfort in her heart only grew when Mercury's expression shifted from wry understanding to a smug sneer, the boy gazing up at her through heavy-lidded eyes that knew too much. About what, Pyrrha didn't know.

She narrowed her eyes, keeping her shield raised. She didn't want to find out, either.

In light of his forfeit, the blonde changed Mercury's Aura status from green to red, indicating his loss on their grading record. Professor Goodwitch then added sternly from the sideline, "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

All cocky bravado, Mercury waved a hand and called over his shoulder, "I'll be sure to do that," before sticking his hands in his pockets and sauntering off.

Right on cue, the school bell rang, signalling the end of the classes for the day. The professor called out to the retreating students, "That is all for today. The losers need to see me at 6 pm sharp for your supplementary training. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

At the mention of the dance, a few students perked up, but other than that everyone continued to file out of the room, excited to enjoy their evening at last.

After Mercury joined his teammate Emerald, however, Pyrrha continued to stand on the stage, shuddering. There was something so predatory in his eyes, something dark which she had never seen before in any of her opponents. Her mind flashed back to her previous meeting with Mercury and his friends on the airship, the thought sending a shiver down her spine.

Lost in her thoughts as she wandered back into the locker room, she didn't even notice Ren, Nora and Jaune following behind her while the last of the students filed out of the larger room behind them. Skipping towards her, Nora waved frantically, practically beaming with pride and excitement. "You absolutely destroyed them, Pyrrha!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around the redhead.

Pyrrha took a step back to balance the sudden weight of the lithe girl hanging off of her shoulders, arms tightening around her neck. The words sent a mixture of pride and unease through her heart – clearly, her team was immensely pleased with the result of the matches that day, but the fear that they would leave her behind like all her other opponents would never really go away. However, she wasn't able to hide the doubt which instantaneously filled her expression, nor the surge of guilt which welled up inside as she realized that Ren and Jaune had seen her trepidation. "It was nothing," she laughed unsurely.

As Nora finally released her, Ren reached out a hand and clasped her shoulder warmly. "You know that you don't have to take this all alone," the boy said kindly, and instantly, she felt his soothing presence bring down her jittering nerves, still rushing with adrenaline from the battle. "We're here to help."

As Jaune reached an arm up to sling around her shoulders, the three of them nodded emphatically towards the tired girl, and Pyrrha felt her heart melt yet again. Although, whether it Jaune's touch warming her from head to toe, the team's support, or Nora's impish grin at her closeness to the blond which was causing the heat to well up inside her core, Pyrrha didn't know.

"You're not alone, Pyrrha," Jaune murmured. "And also, after that match- Cardin for _sure _won't be bothering any of us anytime soon."

She laughed again, but this time, it was true, heartfelt. "Thank you, all of you. But don't worry about me- neither a random match with exchange students, nor a bout with Cardin and his friends, are enough to bring me down." She held up a triumphant fist, flexing her arm to show off her muscle like a bodybuilder. "I think I was able to represent our team and show them a thing or two."

"Indeed," a calm, calculating voice from behind smoothly replied, startling the four students. Professor Goodwitch, who had been punching in scores and comments onto her Scroll since dismissing the class, strutted up to them casually by the doorway. "Miss Nikos, I do have something I would like to ask you, however."

Slipping out of Jaune's touch, albeit a bit reluctantly, she stood at attention before the strict Huntress. "Is there anything I can do to help, Professor?" asked the girl.

Pulling up an email onto the main menu of her Scroll so the group could see, Professor Goodwitch explained, "You see, there's an exhibition match between combat school students who are aiming for Huntsmen Academies next year. The organizers would like some current Huntsmen- and Huntresses-in-training to come, as there will be some media coverage and interviews." Her eyes flashed, although her normally stoic expression did betray a hint of pride as she smirked and added, "Professor Ozpin assured me that you had agreed. Since you are currently sitting in the top of your class amongst your peers and fellow combatants, I was hoping you would be able to go as a representative of Beacon Academy."

A pang of discomfort hit her stomach, and Pyrrha barely contained the wince that instinctively hit her. Memories of the numerous promotions she had participated in due to her mother's meddling over her years in Sanctum filled her with disgust. She had completely forgotten that Professor Ozpin had asked her a while back if she could provide some material for the advertisements for Beacon, but now, she regretted ever offering her voice. She _hated _interviews.

And yet, she had already given her word. Pulling on a tight-lipped smile onto her usual, pleasant mask, she nodded once. "I'd be happy to. Thank you for the support."

Professor Goodwitch smiled and nodded curtly back before turned on one stiletto heel and striding away purposefully.

In her wake, Jaune, who was standing slack-jawed after that conversation, murmured, "Holy cow. You really _are _iconic, huh Pyrrha?"

She looked away from the blond. "It's just the outfit that's iconic," she muttered ruefully. "The outfit, and the name. Not _me, _not really."

Nora looped an arm around Pyrrha's, tugging the girl gently out of the hall. "Famous or not, you're going to _kill _this interview! And afterwards, you're going to come home and be our little Pyrrha, just as usual. And that is a fact."

Ren snorted lightly as the two boys trailed behind. "Not exactly _little, _but Nora's right."

"Of course!" Jauned beamed, clapping Pyrrha on the shoulder. "Just 'cause you were on _Pumpkin Pete's _doesn't make you a stranger."

The redhead snorted. "Of _course _that fact is the one you remember," she chuckled, her unease melting away again. It was the silliest thing she had ever really done in her career as a publicity stunt, and yet, she wasn't upset whatsoever that that would be what Jaune brought up, nor was she surprised that it was the one accomplishment in her life which he had latched onto.

"Either way," Jaune continued, "let's go get dinner! I'm starving."

The others chorused in agreement, and Pyrrha could only go along, trying to push down the silly smile threatening to take over her face, all memory of her fight with CRDL and Mercury disappearing in their wake.


	41. A Child of Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun is open, Blake is closed, Weiss is cold, Jaune is flushed. Pyrrha's the outsider.

Laws of Attraction

Soon, Pyrrha found herself stepping out into the sunlit courtyard outside the amphitheatre along with the rest of her team. To her surprise, it seemed that everyone in Team RWBY had been slow in filing out after class ended, as they were still slowly sauntering away towards the dining hall. As she stepped out, however, the scene she stumbled into wasn't as cheery as how Team JNPR felt after her victories against Cardin.

A familiar pair of Faunus were standing in the middle of the path, with a spectating Team RWBY standing on the side. Sun, posing in an uncharacteristically over-the-top, comedic way, commented, "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?"

Blake stared deadpan at the Faunus boy, not understanding what he meant. "What?"

Pyrrha found herself getting dragged behind the door by Nora, forced to peer around the corner at the two figures. She heard shuffling, and sure enough Ren and Jaune quickly followed suit so that the four of their heads were stacked one atop another. She rolled her eyes, whispering, "Why is spying like this becoming a pattern?"

She was instantly shushed by the others as they continued to watch the drama unfold.

Sun continued brightly, losing his silly persona, "The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

Much to their disappointment, Blake immediately began walking away, nose upturned in disdain and disgust. "I don't have time for a _stupid_ dance. I thought _you_ of all people would get that."

Pyrrha's heart sank as she watched Sun's shoulders slump lower and lower with every click of Blake's heels upon the cobblestone path. The rest of Team RWBY looked torn between wanting to console him and wanting to follow their distraught teammate; the latter eventually won out as the priority, though, and soon the three other girls had scurried off after Blake, leaving the blond nothing but apologetic smiles.

Sun barely noticed their departure. The boy had gone from false bravado, to pure excitement, to the equivalent of a kicked puppy, and it was heartbreaking to see it happen before her very eyes. Sun was a great guy.

Before she knew it, Pyrrha had abandoned her stack of spies at the corner and walked up to the dejected boy. Clasping his shoulder, she commented, "Blake didn't mean that. She's just stressed."

The Faunus nearly jumped in surprise. "Oh- oh! Pyrrha. Hey! Kickass fight, by the way. You nailed those creeps!" He laughed lightly, but when she didn't join in, the boy's shoulders sank and he hunched over again, sighing heavily. In a quiet voice, he added, "Yeah, I know she's stressed. I just want her to take a break, y'know?"

Pyrrha smiled, propping a hand upon her hip. "You must really care about her," she stated kindly, unable to hide the admiration in her voice. _If only I could be as straightforward as you, _she thought ruefully.

"I do!" Sun whined, stamping his feet a little childishly. His features softened as he watched the object of his affections turn the corner. "I really do. I- I don't know what it is, but I just want to help her. But I respect her too much to invade her privacy constantly, but I can't do anything if she won't tell me what she needs. It's so frustrating!"

Pyrrha bit her lip, turning to look back at the rest of her team who had gone over to talk to the rest of Sun's team- or, in Jaune's case, who had gone over to pout at Neptune for existing. In the afternoon light, the sunlight reflected off of Jaune's hair, turning it practically into spun gold. He had grown a little taller during their time in Beacon, and thanks to their near-daily sparring sessions after class, his shoulders had filled out, his stance stronger. And yet, despite it all, he still had that same silly, bumbling look on his face underneath it all. Warmth filled her from head to toe as she looked at him, proud of his growth.

Jaune was far more approachable than Blake, she realized- so how did Sun continue to confess so naturally in the face of rejection and yet, she couldn't? The mere idea of talking to Jaune about her feelings sent up a flush that threatened to burn her cheeks from the inside out.

Steadying her voice, Pyrrha cleared her throat and murmured, "You're so straightforward about your feelings. It's kind of impressive." Her eyes were still trained on her team leader, smile tugging at her lips.

With that, Sun looked up at Pyrrha, searching her eyes and where her gaze lay. After a few moments, a hint of realization dawned upon his face. "Wait…"

The redhead immediately snapped her attention back to Sun. "I-I just wanted to say that Blake will come around, so don't feel down!" she stammered, trying to play it cool. The flush on her cheeks was only amplified, and she stared intently at the tree behind Sun to avoid any eye contact.

Sun crossed his arms, suspicious beyond belief at her words, but finally a smile rested upon his lips. "Thanks, Pyrrha. I know she will." Flexing comically, he added, "I'm not about to give up so easily!" With that, he waved to his team and ran off after Blake- but not without winking at the redhead as Jaune came to stand beside her.

Pyrrha groaned, but held her tongue anyways. Sun didn't realize how she felt… right?

_Oh well. _Before she could say anything, her own team began dragging her over to the dining hall.

That evening, Pyrrha could only frown in concern as Jaune stumbled into their room carrying a large guitar case. "It's Yatsuhashi's," he explained defensively at their pointed looks. "Y'know, from CFVY?"

"I thought they were on a mission," Pyrrha replied after a beat.

Jaune shrugged. "Dunno. They came back to grab some stuff, but I think they'll be heading out again soon. Thankfully," added the blond, brandishing the case excitedly, "He's lending it to me for a bit."

"Um, okay, but why?" Nora asked pointedly, skepticism evident even from where she lay on the ground, feet resting up on top of her bed.

Jaune held up a hand, closing his eyes as if struck by a great inspiration. "Sh-sh-sh. Just wait and see. I have found the answer I have been looking for." With all the confidence in the world, he opened the case, connected the strap, and slung it over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room.

"He didn't tune it," Pyrrha murmured dazedly.

Nora flashed her a wicked grin. "Follow him?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. Ren was currently in the lounge making a study snack for them all – hence why Nora was hanging out in their room, since Ren had banished her from the kitchen area, along with sending out Pyrrha to keep Nora distracted – so they had nothing to do while they waited for him to finish up. "Of course."

They didn't have far to go, however, as Jaune stopped literally right across the hall. He gingerly knocked upon Team RWBY's door, clearing his throat as Weiss opened it up. Pyrrha and Nora stacked themselves against the cracked opening of their own bedroom door- "Why is this what we're always doing?" Pyrrha murmured, and Nora whacked her arm lightly to get her to quiet down- in order to watch the catastrophe about to ensue in the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune placed his fingers wildly down upon the strings and began strumming like a man possessed. "_Weiss!" _he sang excitedly, holding the note with a wobbly vibrato. He finished off with an enthusiastic flair and a wink that Pyrrha found horrifyingly cute.

Pyrrha's heart sank to the floor as she took in the light pink flush on Jaune's cheeks while the boy looked at Weiss. The smaller girl, on the other hand, would've looked more excited to do practically _anything _than see Jaune at her door. It just wasn't _fair. _

Keeping her expression completely neutral, Weiss slammed the door in his face.

Jaune pouted, insisting as he knocked again, "Oh, come on, open the door!" Dejectedly, he added, "I promise not to sing."

The pale girl opened up the door once more, only to be greeted by more emphatic strumming. "_I lie-d!" _The girl covered her face in her hands, exhausted. Jaune took a deep breath, rearranging his fingers into a new chord hastily. In the back of her mind, Pyrrha was almost impressed by the fact that Jaune actually _did _appear to know how to play the guitar- he had never mentioned it earlier, so she would've never guessed he had any musical talent.

"Weiss Schu-_nee_, will you accompany _me_, to the _dance… on_..." He paused, counting the days in his head, "… _Sunday!?_"

Weiss simply continued to stare blankly at the boy whilst Ruby and Yang watched from the back of their room, almost perversely curious as to how Weiss would respond.

The girl in question asked impatiently, "Are you done?"

Jaune shrugged, voice hopeful. "Yes?"

Weiss paused to take in what had just happened. "No." She slammed the door in his face.

"D'aww," Jaune mumbled, immediately shrinking into himself. As he turned around, Pyrrha and Nora flew back to their previous seats in the room so Jaune wouldn't suspect any spying. The blond walked in and put the guitar away without another word, forcing the two girls to trade nervous looks.

_Should we cheer him up? _Nora mouthed, unsure of what to do.

Pyrrha shrugged, panic and frustration rising. On one hand, it hurt her to see Weiss treat him so coldly, even though he had clearly mustered up a lot of courage to do even that silly act. The dance _had _been a hot topic lately, considering it was the first big event for the exchange students- add the fact that the role of planning it had shifted to Weiss and Yang after Team CFVY's mission had been extended, and all the first-year students had been talking about it. Of course Jaune was going to try and ask Weiss to the dance.

Yet, on the other hand, there was a sense of loneliness, of self-deprecating irony that accompanied this result. Jaune asked Weiss, who refused to give him the time of day. Would she garner the same result if she asked Jaune to the dance?

_No,_ she chided herself instantly, squashing down her hopes. _People don't go to dances or events with me. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. _

She sighed. How wonderful it would be to escape her name, her rank, her _self _for just a little while.

After Jaune had tucked away Yatsuhashi's guitar, he shuffled out of the room, mumbling, "I need to talk to Ren about this." The moment he was gone, Nora was on her feet, squatting in front of Pyrrha worriedly.

"You okay?" the tiny girl asked, peering up at her with wide, concerned eyes.

Pyrrha smiled, shaking her head. "No, but not much we can do about it, right?"

Nora pouted, reaching up a hand to poke Pyrrha on the nose. "_Boop,"_ she whispered before standing up and stretching. In a much louder voice, she replied, "I'm gonna go watch Ren kick Jaune out of the kitchen too!" And with that, the orange-haired girl skipped out of the room, leaving Pyrrha feeling warm and fuzzy in her chair from the girl's action.

Suddenly, a beeping from her Scroll caught her attention. Opening it up, she found two messages. The first was from Professor Goodwitch, relaying the information regarding the interview taking place at the end of the week. As she read the details, her blood ran cold; there was going to be a sort of photoshoot at the end for Beacon's recruitment advertising campaign for the following year. Photoshoots meant dressing up and posing for the camera and pretending like she was already a true Huntress.

She felt like a fraud with all this fame- people treated her as if she was already an established Huntress, not just a seventeen-year-old who was trying to figure out life.

At the bottom of the email, Professor Goodwitch had written, "Thank you again for agreeing to do this, Pyrrha. You're a talented young woman who will do us proud."

Pyrrha groaned. Now she couldn't possibly say no.

The second message was much shorter than the first. "Call."

It had been over a month since she had spoken to her mother, since she had heard of the destruction of her father's workshop. An entire month to let the wound scab over, the swelling to die down, the aching to cease.

It hadn't.

The library was empty in this time of the evening, all the students having already given up on their studies to relax and spend time with their friends. The librarian patched her call through, just as usual, and soon Pyrrha found herself seated in front of a CCT terminal, feeling more anxious than she had during any of the three matches that day.

Straightening her back, she took a few deep breaths, stilling her features while the line connected. Eventually, her mother's face flashed on the screen, bright eyes glinting excitedly even through the digital rendition.

"My daughter! Oh, how I've missed you!" the woman said enthusiastically, practically beaming with pride.

"Hello, mother," replied the younger stiffly. "How… have you been?"

The woman practically giggled. "Oh, me? I'm doing much better now that I've heard the news!"

Pyrrha froze for a moment, mind racing as she tried to parse what was happening. "What news is that?" she responded mildly, trying to probe without frustrating the woman.

Her mother was glowing, completely ignoring Pyrrha's confusion. "About the _interview, _sweetie!" she cooed. "You're officially top of your class overall! You've done it!" Her eyes glazed over, picturing the headlines before her. "Oh, you're going to look wonderful-"

"Who told you?!" Pyrrha sputtered. "It was confirmed just today!"

The woman brushed off her concerns airily. "I have sources, dear," she said nonchalantly. "More importantly, you need to look your best on Friday, alright? Make sure you wear-"

As the woman prattled on, Pyrrha clenched her fists tighter and tighter, balling them up in the pleats of her uniform skirt. How was she so happy? How could she pretend like nothing was wrong, like she wasn't the reason that a huge part of Pyrrha's life had been _ripped out by the seams with no remorse-_

The anger and bitterness left from their previous conversation erupted at last. "I'm _not _doing this for you, mother," she practically hissed. "I'm doing this because my professors asked me, nothing more-"

Instantly, the woman's joy vanished, replaced by a chill as cold as steel. "_Don't _use that tone with me, young lady," her mother commanded, dangerously quiet. "I have done nothing wrong, I raised you by myself, you will talk to me with respect-"

"You didn't raise me alone!" Pyrrha cried, leaning closer to the camera hastily and quieting down so as to not alert the librarian. "Stop acting like Dad didn't exist, he _mattered-"_

_"_Don't bring your father up with me, Pyrrha Nikos," the woman ordered, voice quieter than ever. White-hot rage practically rolled off her body. "All I wanted to do was to congratulate _my _daughter on doing well. I did not come here to listen to you whine about that pathetic excuse of a-"

"He's not pathetic! He was brave!" insisted the girl. A remote part of her mind was equally parts horrified and impressed by her sudden gall to talk back to the woman who, for so long, had kept an iron grip on Pyrrha's life.

The eyes boring holes into her own onscreen flashed, the older woman's face twisting into a snarl. "He ran away from battle. He was _weak, _he let all of his men _die. _I have to live here and deal forever with the families of those victims, his followers. I have given up _everything _to protect you after he brought shame to us."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to protest, but her mother held up a hand.

"What is your name?"

And suddenly, Pyrrha's retorts died in her throat. She couldn't win. She could never win, not while she was who she was.

"What is your name?" the woman repeated, a small smirk pulling her lips. Her rage began to die down slowly as she realized that all the fight had left her daughter, leaving the meek little girl who would always obey her mother.

"Pyrrha... _Nikos_," the girl whispered.

"That's right. You're _my _daughter. You are no child of the house of Vulcan, you are _mine. _And you will achieve victory, and bring our name glory." Her tone had returned to its light purr of happiness, now that all sense of rebellion had died.

Hearing her father's last name stung. She didn't respond.

Finally, her mother sighed. "You know, one day, I'd like to have a conversation with you that stays positive." She tutted quietly. "Honestly, if Beacon wasn't the best school in the world, I'd pull you out of there. Clearly, _someone _is teaching you to have an attitude. It isn't becoming of a lady of your status, present and future."

"Yes, mother." Her words were bleak, suddenly feeling utterly exhausted after trying to deal with this woman.

After the woman prattled on, saying her one-sided goodbyes and scolding her pre-emptively about making mistakes in the upcoming interview, the call was cut off, and Pyrrha was left alone. She hung her head in her hands, remembering her father's grand smile, his smithy, his _fire. _

He had always said that _she _was _his fire. _

Then why did she feel so cold?


	42. Interviews and Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's interview goes well, and for the first time, Jaune really sees her. Not for long, though- her polarity isn't strong enough.

Laws of Attraction

On Friday, their classes ended fairly early once more, thanks to yet another faculty meeting amongst headmasters and professors. The students were nowhere close to complaining- however, there was one person who, instead of being excited for the free afternoon ahead, dreaded it.

It was the day of the exhibition matches amongst combat school students, along with her interview and photoshoot. The whole affair was to take place in Beacon, thankfully, and all the communications were occurring in the CCTS Tower at the heart of the campus grounds. While that did alleviate one headache, as she didn't have to bother transiting anywhere the moment her lectures had finished for the day, it certainly did give her much more time to be stressed out about the entire affair.

After polishing her armour till it gleamed, brushing out her hair till it was smooth and supple, and reapplying her makeup to the standard she always wore for such interviews, Pyrrha let out a heavy sigh. She always looked the same during these events- too perfect and smooth and fake. Her eyeliner was pristine, her lashes full and dark, her cheekbones contoured and highlighted, her normal lip balm replaced with a soft, sultry gloss. It felt gross- her metaphor of 'masks' was no longer a metaphor in this state, she couldn't help but realize- but this was her routine. She had to look like this, after all. Her mother had drilled it into her head years earlier, when she had first entered Sanctum.

"They are looking at a product, Pyrrha," the woman had explained frankly. "Entering competitions means that you are competing with a product, and they want results from it. Once they know who you are, they'll be expecting the same results every time. Make sure they get it, and that they can trust you to always deliver."

There was something that was so artificial about this whole affair, and she was not looking forward to being paraded. The very idea sent chills down her spine, the little black box creaking open ever so slightly.

_This time, _it whispered insidiously, _your friends won't be here to catch you. _

She gulped. _I don't need anyone to catch me. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. _But after her conversation with her mother earlier that week, the thought of her name felt dirty, and she felt just as vulnerable as before.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Pyrrha sighed and slipped on her most pleasant mask. "It's lovely to meet you," she intoned lightly to practice, but the words felt empty. Suddenly, she thought of an idea. Reaching into her dresser, she pulled out a small earring box. Gingerly removing one of her current studs, she slipped in the emerald piece that Jaune had given her for the winter solstice. Seeing it glimmering in her ear instantly sent a wave of relief crashing through her, as if her teammates were holding onto her right at that moment.

With that, she wouldn't be alone. If nothing else, Jaune would be with her, giving her strength. The thought warmed her heart.

Walking into the CCTS Tower, however, Pyrrha was more than relieved to see a familiar face hanging out amongst the crowd. "Hey, Pyrrha!" Coco Adel called, looking just as cool and collected as usual. She stood in front of one of the refreshment tables laid out for the headmasters and teachers of the various attending combat schools, holding a glass of wine Pyrrha was _certain _she was _not _legal to be consuming. Behind her, Velvet was holding a little plate of fruits and vegetables, smiling warmly at the younger girl. The two of them beckoned her over familiarly.

"I thought you two were still on a mission?" Pyrrha commented, taking a small carrot when offered by the Faunus girl. "Weren't you going to be away for a while longer?"

"We were," Coco drawled, the epitome of haughty elegance, "but the Grimm in the area proved to be no match. Yatsuhashi and Fox are still in the area, but Goodwitch wanted us here for this publicity stunt to be the token 'sweet-seniors-who'll-become-Huntresses-soon' for the papers, so we'll be heading back after."

"Um, Pyrrha?" Velvet asked meekly, interjecting. "I'm glad we made it back here in time, and that you're here too. I wanted to talk to you."

Turning to the smaller girl, Pyrrha smiled kindly. "What is it?"

Velvet blushed lightly, although the smattering of freckles on her button nose masked it somewhat. "Well… it's just…"

Before she could trail off completely, Coco placed a firm hand on her teammate's back, pushing her forward. "Velvet, we talked about this," said Coco sternly.

Velvet sighed, then raised her eyes to meet Pyrrha's. The redhead was taken aback by just how much warmth and gratitude shone in her gaze. "I know you and your team were being bothered by those obnoxious first year boys, too. And I heard you stood up for me." The girl blushed deeper, but she didn't look away, resolving herself. "Thanks a lot. It was sweet."

Coco clapped a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, the strength of it almost knocking Pyrrha off balance. "We really appreciate it, kid," Coco agreed proudly. "If you ever need anything, we've got your back."

"Oh, no, it wasn't just me!" Pyrrha backpedalled, embarrassed. "Really. I wasn't really that involved."

Coco and Velvet shared a knowing look, but the two older girls eventually just rolled their eyes and nodded. "Alright, whatever you say, Miss 'Invincible Girl'," Coco teased, slinging an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Now, are you ready to play nice for the camera?"

At the reminder of what they were there for, Pyrrha deflated. "Sure," she replied glumly.

Velvet giggled, beckoning the two of them towards the audience. "Let's worry about that afterwards. The matches are starting! Let's sign Pyrrha in, then head to the amphitheatre."

"Sounds good," Coco affirmed. The girl readjusted her beret, picked up her impossibly heavy purse, and pulled Pyrrha towards the check-in table.

The matches they watched weren't anything too exciting. It was always nice to be able to be nothing but a member of the audience, but a part of her enjoyment was crushed when she saw a few of the fighters from Sanctum Academy pointing at her as she sat in the stands. Some of the faces were familiar, even, but no one had ever spoken to her- they had only ever watched her from afar.

There was no anonymity to be found here. Tiredly, Pyrrha reached up and fiddled with the green gem sitting in her lobe, and another wave of comfort washed over her. _I'm halfway done. I'll go home soon, and everyone will be happy._

Eventually, they were led back to the CCTS Tower for the interview portion. Pyrrha was going to be used in an advertisement aimed at Mistralian fighters, recruiting them to join Beacon Academy. What better way to show Mistral's successful presence in Beacon than by showing Pyrrha Nikos herself?

At least the questions were generic enough. Nothing was new, nothing was personal. It was all focused on general answers- ones such as what the classes were like, what her schedule was, how she felt about the structure of Beacon's four-man teams. Those questions were safe, and she was able to run through them on autopilot. Nothing they asked would trigger any questions or concerns from her mother, either, and the photographs taken would turn out well.

Eventually, she was released from her torment, and she found herself trudging into the dormitories without much thought. After saying goodbye to Coco and Velvet, who were already heading back to the airship dock to support their team, she entered the first-year students' wing and slipped into JNPR's room. It was dark and silent, so she presumed it was empty and flipped on a light without giving it much thought.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune's voice instantly brought her back to Remnant. She jumped backwards, eyes snapping up to his form, lying down on his bed.

"Jaune?" she breathed, heart pounding in her chest. Slowly, incredulous chuckles spilled past her lips. "You terrified me. Why were you sitting in the dark?"

Jaune shrugged, a little downcast. "It's… nothing, Pyrrha. Just thinking." Standing up and stretching, he walked up to her and grabbed her purse, setting it down on her chair. "More importantly, how was the big event?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "Nothing special," she explained. "The matches were fun to watch. We'll probably have some nice freshmen here next year."

Jaune crossed his arms, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "We're already almost done our first year, huh?" he murmured, disbelief seeping into his voice.

Pyrrha laughed again, but this time, it was much more honest. "We are. After the Vytal Festival, we have only a little bit of time before finals, then-"

"Lalalalala," Jaune sang, covering his ears instantly. "I refuse to think about finals. We haven't even had our midterms yet!"

The laugh became full-blown, the girl almost doubling over. Of _course _Jaune would react in such an over-the-top fashion. All of the discomfort from the event was wiped away, leaving her warm and contented. "You're right," she giggled, finally calming down.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she looked back up at Jaune, only to find bright blue eyes staring at her, mouth hanging open, the boy taken aback. "Jaune?" she pressed, confused. "What is it?"

Jaune caught himself and shook his head, blushing fiercely. "No, nothing," he hastily murmured, turning away from her.

She pouted, leaning around him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she pressed playfully, suddenly in a much better mood than earlier that day. "You can tell me."

He shook his head, more hesitant this time. "No- it's just… your face."

The redhead paused, even more disgruntled. "Um… Jaune, what about it?" Then, she realized what he meant. "Oh- oh! Yeah, I had to dress up a little for the interview, since there were pictures…" She took a moment to think, concern flaring up slightly again. "Does it… look bad?"

"No!" the boy immediately replied, eyes frantic. "No, of course not! You look wonderful!" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, immediately pulling his eyes away. "I just… wasn't expecting you to get all _fancy _for the event, y'know. It's really pretty."

The heat which rose up to her cheeks was going to be the death of her. Thank goodness Jaune had looked away- Pyrrha could see herself in the small mirror Nora kept on her desk, and the redhead couldn't tell which was more crimson: her face or her hair.

_Jaune thinks that I look _wonderful _today. _Closing her eyes, she instantly replayed the moment in her mind, carving the earnestness in his eyes and the sound of his voice into her memory. _He thinks I look pretty. __Maybe… I do have a chance after all. _

Before she could say anything else, however, she felt a hand brush her bangs back. Surprised, she stilled, opening her eyes again to see Jaune examining her left ear. "You're wearing it," he breathed, happiness slowly bubbling over his expression.

She nodded, holding her breath at their proximity. Jaune was right in front of her. "I am," she breathed. "It's silly. I've attended events like this so many times, but... for some reason, I was really nervous this time. So… I wanted to take you with me."

Jaune's gaze melted, and before Pyrrha knew it, he had wrapped her in a quick hug. "I'm always here, silly," he replied tenderly. "We're all here for you."

The moment Jaune said 'we' the spell was broken. Pyrrha backpedaled away from the boy, stepping around him. "Are we still on for training tonight?" she asked, cursing that her voice was higher pitched than usual. "I need to clean up a bit, but I'm happy to spar today."

She heard the blond slap his chest excitedly. "Of course! Wouldn't be a Friday without it," he replied. "Since you're already in armour, I'm gonna run to the locker room. Meet you on the roof!" And with that, the girl was left alone in their room, torn between the elation she had felt and the cold understanding seeping into her bones.

Grabbing her toiletry bag, she wandered to the washroom, pulling out some makeup remover. Staring into her reflection, she couldn't help but sigh. Jaune had thought that this dolled-up version of her was 'wonderful'. With an angry swipe to one cheek, she sighed again, seeing the angry black lines left from her mascara, trailing down the side of her face. _He's never said that to me normally. _

With a little more force than what was probably necessary, she removed the rest of her makeup and washed her face, returning to her room only to put her stuff away. Jaune was already on the roof by the time she arrived, and soon, they were back in the heat of their normal sparring sessions.

It began with the usual stretches, exercises and strike-defense patterns, but eventually she opened it up to a more natural match-style bout. As they traded blows, Pyrrha kept her strength in check, letting Jaune push against each parry as much as he could. When he actually managed to move her blade back despite her guard being up, she started back in surprise. He narrowed his eyes, grinning confidently at her without a trace of his usual silliness. _He really has improved, _she marvelled, smirking back at him. _Time to make it more complicated, then. _

Instead of continuing to spar, she stepped back and let herself drop to the ground, satisfaction blossoming inside as she saw panic spike through his expression. He hadn't been expecting it, but until then, he had held his ground.

She swept his legs out from under him and righted herself, watching him flounder and fall to the ground haphazardly. Instead of immediately helping him up, however, she couldn't help but laugh as she put Miló away. The sound of her peals of laughter rang brightly through the clear night air. Proudly, she conceded, "Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely."

As she helped him to his feet, the boy replied humbly, "I couldn't have done it without you."

The girl was excited now, possibilities for growth racing through her mind. "So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

In contrast to her enthusiasm, Jaune withdrew, turning away from her and running his hands through sweat-streaked hair wryly. "_I'm_ actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, pressing, "Come _on_, I know you get frustrated, but you _must_ keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now." She just _knew it._

To her surprise, Jaune didn't budge like normal. "That's not it. It's just..." he hesitated, a light dusting of pink covering his cheeks. Quietly, he added, "It's dumb."

She smiled ruefully, still high on pride from seeing his improved skills. "What is it?" Placing a hand on his shoulder amiably, she insisted, "Jaune, you know you can tell me."

The boy searched for something in Pyrrha's eyes for a moment before hunching over, eyes downcast. "It's... Weiss."

The mention of Jaune's crush sent a pang of regret through Pyrrha's heart, and she couldn't slip her mask on in time to stop the disappointed lilt in her voice. "Oh. What about her?"

Ignoring her suddenly downtrodden expression, Jaune explained, "I asked her to the dance and she shot me down." He giggled half-heartedly, frown showing his frustration. "Big surprise, right?"

_I'm still here for you, Jaune, _her mind provided, but she clamped down that thought. It wasn't appropriate- not now. _That must be why he was staring at the ceiling in the dark like that. _Hesitantly, she chirped, "Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea."

Immediately, Jaune scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out."

Pyrrha chuckled on reflex, but her heart wasn't in it- she felt more confused than anything. Is that really how Jaune saw her? _No, Jaune. That's the opposite of what actually happens in my life. No one has ever bothered approaching me, not really. _"You'd be surprised," she finally admitted, unable to hide the shaking of her voice. She didn't like dances and formals- she always ended up being alone at the end of the day. No one felt comfortable dancing with someone like _her, _after all.

Jaune, still wrapped up in his own thoughts, waved his hand dismissively. "Oh _please._ If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh."

As he walked away, amused by the thought, Pyrrha slowly felt her smile slip from her face, expression morphing into a frown.

"Hey, are you coming?" Jaune asked, still chuckling from the mental image he had provided for himself of wearing a dress.

"I… I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit. I'll be back soon," called the girl, turning away from the door. She had some thoughts to work through.

She heard Jaune hum noncommittally before closing the door to the rooftop behind him. Without even realizing it, her feet brought her to the edge of the roof, and she dangled her legs off the side, lying back to look at the stars.

Clearly, Jaune thought she was attractive. He had said so himself- both earlier that day after she came home, and just then. He thought guys should be 'clamoring over each other' to talk to her. She knew that she wasn't an _unattractive _girl. While she knew it wasn't traditional beauty, she had heard enough gossip to know that her looks were a part of her success and fame, whether she felt comfortable with that fact or not.

So why wasn't it enough to attract Jaune?

_Attract. _The word triggered a chuckle from deep within her throat, tired and wistful and empty. She held out a hand high above her head, reaching up towards the stars, summoning her Aura to her fingertips. It always manifested darkly outside of her body, the shadowy magnetism blending into the backdrop of the night sky above. Even with the small amount she exuded from her fingertips, because the energy wasn't directed through anything in particular, she could feel the pull on every piece of armour she wore upon her body- her bracers, her circlet, her breastplate and greaves and boots, Miló and Akoúo upon her back-

Her earring.

Her polarity was so strong, and yet, ironically enough, she couldn't pull the one person she wanted in her life closer. The realization was a hollow one, and she soon headed back indoors. She was preoccupied, too busy banishing the sensation of her polarity tugging her earring from her mind. It was naught but a constant reminder of how close, yet far Jaune would always be.


	43. Tense Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha supports Jaune, Nora supports Pyrrha- but that doesn't stop it all from hurting.

Laws of Attraction 

After she had a few moments to clear her head, Pyrrha was able to bring herself back down to JNPR's bedroom. Although spring was fast approaching- and with it, the Vytal Festival- the winter's evening chill was still more than enough to drive her indoors. One could only contemplate whilst freezing outside so many times per week, after all.

Rather than putting her combat gear away, she headed straight home. There was no class the next day, so she'd be able to return her gear and pick up her school uniform leisurely later. As she approached her bedroom door, however, something caught her attention. Leaning against the ajar frame, ducking her head out of sight, she tuned back into what was going on within the room, the frustrated, familiar voices spilling into the hall.

"I just… don't know... how to... girls. Um," she heard Jaune pause, desperately trying to find the right words, "I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, trying to stifle the chuckle which wanted to escape despite her soured mood. She could practically see Ren's fear and confusion when she heard the more taciturn boy's voice mumble dazedly back.

A lighter, more feminine voice cleared their throat and laughed nervously, and the sheepish smile Nora was probably wearing was clear as day to Pyrrha's mind's eye. "We're actually not '_together_-together...'"

Jaune immediately screeched, "_Nora, I said headphones on!"_

"Oop!" Nora squealed.

Pyrrha's fingers itched to push open the door, to see what was going on with her own eyes. She bit her tongue and waited.

She heard Ren sigh. "Jaune, what is this all about?"

To her surprise, rather than putting on a show or trying to play it off, Jaune sighed just as heavily as he had upon the rooftop with Pyrrha- maybe even more so. "It's Weiss," he finally admitted, and Pyrrha's heart sank to the floor. It really _was _serious, if he was even talking to Ren and Nora about her. "I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented-" the boy paused, and Pyrrha could despondently imagine the light shining from his eyes as he added incredulously, "I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she'd take me seriously, y'know? I-I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up." He let out a heavy breath, and the room quieted.

Pyrrha pressed her forehead against the wall, trying to banish all the thoughts which were surging through her mind unbidden. _I'm half of what he said! I'm smart, I do well in classes, I'm talented- that's what everyone says- so why?_

And yet, she knew why. _He doesn't want you. He wants Weiss- he wants someone 'graceful'. He wants someone who can sing, who can flirt, who's feminine, who's _incredible. She let out a shaking breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _And I'm not._

_So what's left? _she reasoned with herself. _If I'm really not the one he wants, no matter what I do, then what is left for me?_

A part of her cringed at the thought. She hadn't done anything to win Jaune over, not really. Jaune had put more effort to woo his crush than Pyrrha could ever imagine doing for Jaune. It was just too terrifying to even think of acting flirtatiously around him. For some reason, though, it was too hard to acknowledge that fact head-on. Her heart ached too much from the thought of not doing anything, of just accepting her place as Jaune's teammate- but it also ached from the thought of what rejection would feel like, coming from the sweet boy's lips.

It had already hurt too much when he had pushed her away during their fallout over Cardin. If he ignored her again, she didn't know how she'd react. She didn't _want _to know.

But she knew what to do in this instance. She hated it, hated the fact that her stomach knotted itself up and that her palms were sweaty in her gloves. She couldn't stand the trembling of her shoulders, the knobbiness of her knees as they clanked together in her greaves. She hated feeling powerless like this- this wasn't who she was, and yet, she couldn't change a thing.

Because no matter how hard she tried, she'd never be as icy sweet as Weiss Schnee.

She paused, took a deep breath in, out- _1, 2- _and stood in the doorway, placing the sweetest smile she could muster upon her lips.

"Then do it." She was proud at how calm and level her voice was, how self-assured she seemed.

Three surprised pairs of eyes looked up at her, and she had to keep her expression neutral as she saw what had actually occurred in the room. It seemed that Jaune had cornered Ren right after the quiet boy had finished his shower, as he was still clad in nothing but a small towel around his waist and an expression of pure discomfort. Nora was seated upon her bed, pulling her headphones off her ears to listen in on what Pyrrha was about to say.

And Jaune- Jaune looked confused, startled, unsure of what she meant. "Uh, wha-?"

She ambled into the room slowly, stomach plummeting to the floor with every step. "Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest."

The blond's trademark self-doubt and concern flashed upon his features. "But what if-"

"Jaune," she insisted, searching his worried eyes. They were so, _so _blue, so bright and clear and _lost- _and not looking at_ her. _Not really.

Her brows furrowed before she could help it, and she couldn't maintain her calm expression. Wryly, she murmured, "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

After a moment of meeting her gaze, she watched confidence click into place. "You're right." He began scooting out of the room with a newfound vigor. "Thanks, Pyrrha! Good talk, Ren!" he added, waving to the still-half-naked boy seated upon his bed. He seemed more lively and determined than he had been since the silly guitar performance.

Ren smiled and waved back to the blond as he left the room, taking Pyrrha's smile with him. She felt all her energy slip away, and she stumbled to her desk, ready to go to bed and put an end to this day. As she passed Nora, she heard the soft, tired words of her friend stabbing her through the heart.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha," the smaller girl murmured quietly.

The redhead braced herself upon the back of a chair, letting out a shaky sigh. She shrugged, feeling a wave of frustration wash over her again for the umpteenth time that day. "It's not that easy."

"It _could _be," Nora insisted. "You clearly know what to do. Just do it, already."

"I wish I could, Nora," came the mild reply after she had leveled out her voice. She could practically hear the disappointment dripping off of every tired word from Nora.

Out of the corner of her eye, Pyrrha saw Ren's uncomfortable expression shift. Meekly, he glanced between the two girls, then shuffled over to his closet. "Did something happen, Pyrrha?" he asked, trying to gauge the situation. He still didn't know about her feelings for Jaune, after all.

Neither girl replied.

"Can I put on pants now?" he mumbled.

"Yes Ren," Nora replied, eyes never leaving Pyrrha. Her shoulders had gone rigid, her voice unexpectedly icy. Without another word, Ren nodded and complied, grabbed his clothes off a hanger and bolted out of the room.

When Ren shut the door behind him, however, Pyrrha felt all the energy finally drain out of her. She collapsed heavily onto the chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly. A faint pinprick behind her eyes signalled potential tears, and the utter feeling of inadequacy overwhelmed her once more.

She didn't get a chance to become truly distraught, thankfully, as Nora stood up and began rummaging through Ren and Jaune's closet. After a moment, she found what she was looking for and pulled out a small box of chocolates. Pyrrha raised a brow, but the orange-haired girl simply put a finger up to her lips and giggled weakly. "The last place he'd expect a stash, right?"

"That was mean, Nora. Ren doesn't get the whole situation."

"I'll apologize later. He knows I didn't mean it. He saw me hitting puberty, he knows what I look like when there's actually an issue," Nora added, rolling her eyes.

She didn't have any words to argue with that. With that, Pyrrha unbuckled her armor, changed into her pyjamas, and curled up on Nora's bed with the smaller girl, picking out little pieces of chocolate from the assorted container.

"If it's any consolation," Nora murmured through a mouthful of coconut cream-filled squares, "I think you're prettier."

Pyrrha instantly knew what she was talking about, and before she knew it, she was throwing her head back in a hearty laugh, the sound brightening up the stilted atmosphere immediately. "That's not very nice," she chided at last, although it did warm her heart a little.

Nora shrugged and ate more chocolate, leaving Pyrrha to grin and push aside the disappointment for just a little while longer. If Jaune had stronger feelings for Weiss than Pyrrha, then the redhead had little she could say about it, after all. All she wanted was for Jaune to be happy, and if that meant she'd have to live with her own heart crumbling, then it would have to do. She'd figure out a way to piece it together again one day. She always figured out a way.

Thanks to Nora's antics (and her uncomfortably large supply of chocolate) Pyrrha was able to push the day's events out of her mind, and Saturday ended up being relatively low-key. She saw very little of Team RWBY, as Blake had disappeared somewhere whilst the other three girls were setting up for the dance on Sunday night. They insisted that they didn't need any additional help, however, leaving Pyrrha and her team very little to do other than study for midterms.

Jaune was really depressed that day. No one commented, but the tension- and its cause- was obvious, from the moment Jaune returned to their room Friday night. Pyrrha didn't know whether to feel happy that Jaune wasn't going to be unavailable, or upset that Weiss had clearly broken his heart. It hurt either way.

At least Ren was a bright spot in their day. He was dedicated to ensuring that Jaune did better this term than the last, so the quiet boy had become almost authoritarian in his regimented scheduling of Jaune's review and note-taking. Combining that with the higher effort the boy had been outputting in order to win Weiss over, and Jaune actually had a good chance of scoring decently for their next set of exams. It was very amusing to watch.

Thanks to his hard work, Ren decided to let them off the hook early that evening, giving Nora more than enough time to drag Pyrrha into their closet to scope out dresses to wear for the event the next day. It took the excitable girl barely five minutes to decide on a dress- a sweet, dark pink affair with a lighter, puffy chiffon petticoat. Absentmindedly, Pyrrha realized that the other girl didn't exactly have a large selection to choose from, having basically only the minimum of everything despite her bombastic personality and love for knickknacks.

Pyrrha was far different. Due to her numerous appearances as an 'upcoming star for Mistral' she had collected quite a plethora of dresses to choose from, all of them gifts from her mother. The older woman adored dressing Pyrrha up and parading her around during formal gatherings of Huntsmen and media folk alike.

She thumbed through a few hangers, but nothing stood out to her until saw a smooth, suede, floor-length dress she had worn for a gala the previous year. Running her fingers down the high, classy neckline, she felt a smile creep onto her face. Her mother had _hated _this dress- she had claimed it showed off too much of her legs, due to the long slit running up the right side, and too much of her shoulders, with its low scoop sinking down to rest upon the small of her bared back. And yet, when Pyrrha had worn it, she had _loved _it- she had felt confident and powerful and _feminine_ in it. It was the only reason she had kept the thing, after all.

_Well, that and the look on mother's face, _she conceded wryly. It was one of her few past acts of rebellion against the woman; a fond memory.

"Ooh, that one's really cute," Nora commented excitedly, pausing from her own hunt for comfortable shoes amidst the pile at the bottom of their closet. "The colour matches your hair!"

Pyrrha hummed in response, holding it out to the light. Her father had always called her 'his little fireball' because the colour red suited her the most: the red and gold of his workshop, her hair, his metalwork, Miló and Akoúo. His fireball, perfect to go along with his own fiery Semblance, stoking the flames in his forge. She wasn't sure whether she would enjoy the dance- in fact, she knew she'd be alone for it, just as always. If she was going to be isolated anyways, that didn't mean she couldn't try and turn some heads, and maybe live up to the pedestal that people had placed her on. And maybe, _just _maybe, Jaune would look at _her _for once, too.

Maybe he'd call her 'wonderful' again.

A little flutter in her stomach showed her that she was actually looking forward to the following night. Flashing a soft smile at Nora, she hung the dress back up near the front where she could see it on display. It was perfect.


	44. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long, long time... Pyrrha feels worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is my favourite in the entire show, and is honestly what really inspired me to write this fic to begin with. I've been waiting to write this chapter from day one. Pyrrha's character intrigued me from the get-go, but this is what made it all come together for me. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> This also marks the two-thirds point of this fic, which is absolutely wild to me. Thanks for sticking with me, and let me know what you think of it!

Laws of Attraction

The ballroom, which was so rarely used by the students of Beacon outside of special occasions, looked _truly _special tonight as she walked shyly through the grand doors. Pyrrha couldn't help but marvel at just how much work Weiss and Yang had put into setting up this inter-academy gathering. Through the glass chandeliers hanging high above them all, bright pink streamers had been hung up to swoop across the room in a graceful banner. Bundles of pastel blue and pink balloons littered the aisles and lined the hall, intermixed with low tables for hors d'oeuvres and vases of gentle white tulips. Miniature blue spotlights lit up the sides of the room, somehow managing to cast a warm tint to the whole affair.

What was _less _than ideal were the amount of people present. She had arrived fifteen minutes late, thanks to a last-minute addition to her wardrobe which she had been debating about to herself for ages. All the students, from first-years all the way to any upper-years who weren't away on missions, were present from all academies. Even the professors mingled amiably, chatting along the sidelines while sharing a dance every once in a while. The music to start off was elegant and classy, offering the students an easy waltz to begin the night.

Looking out into the crowd, all Pyrrha really saw was a sea of black and white, the outfits fairly conservative and traditional for party attire. So, when she finally walked into the light in all of her red, suede glory, eyes instantly tracked her through the room.

Pyrrha gulped uncomfortably, suddenly acutely aware of how she looked. The last time she had worn this dress, there had been less people present, and definitely fewer people who knew her personally. It suddenly felt odd to be in such a revealing dress- her hand, on instinct, fell to her side and gripped the cloth around the long, revealing slit by her leg, holding it the gap closed. The breeze upon her bare back tingled, raising gooseflesh every time she felt it push her primly curled hair to brush against naked skin. Every curve and plane of her body was hugged by the clingy material, making what had felt like a classy evening gown feel more cheap, the high collar choking, cloying.

Nervously, she reached up to tug the simple green stud in her ear, letting out a sigh when she felt the smooth gem under her fingertips. She smiled. It had been right to wear it after all.

As she stepped towards the sea of people, the stares only grew more and more prominent, and she started to hear hushed whispers underneath the lovely string accompaniment to the evening.

"_That's Pyrrha Nikos, right? The Mistralian Champion?"_

_"_Damn, _she looks good. Do you think she'd dance with me?"_

_"A loser like you? No way. She's too good for normal guys like us."_

_"I dunno, dude. I'm more scared of her."_

_"She looks like she'd lead _us _around the dancefloor, not the other way around."_

Her heart began to race, the room dimming behind her eyes as the black box creaked open. Her palms were clammy and sweat beaded up underneath her circlet resting upon her brow. Suddenly, all she wanted was to be back in the cool evening air she had just escaped on the way here.

Glancing around the room frantically as her breaths began to rise, she spied a staircase near the back of the hall. It twisted up to a small balcony on the second floor which seemed to be unoccupied. Setting that as her target, Pyrrha breathed in, out, and was on her way as stealthily as possible, keeping her expression pleasant and her discomfort under control.

_You've done this a million times, Pyrrha. You can do this._

Walking through the dancers was a dangerous task when trying to blend in, however. A part of her regretted the wine pumps she had decided to wear. They were a bit taller than her normal combat boots, meaning she easily reached over six feet tall in them. While they did look beautiful- Nora wouldn't stop gushing about how Pyrrha's legs "never ended" in them when she had tried them on the day before- the redhead wished that she could still blend into the crowd more.

_Maybe the red dress was too much. _

Sighing again, she picked her way through the busy crowd, heading to the staircase in a manner that she hoped to appear languid and unhurried. People continued to eye her and murmur as she walked by, so she quickly shut the voices out, focusing on the rhythm of the music. The faces turning her way became a blur, one that she was eager to get rid of.

She definitely didn't ignore the waltzing dancers because they were all partnered up, looking happily at one another. _Definitely not._

She grimaced, the thought lingering. With that pathetic realization haunting her mind, she strode forward with a new purpose. Soon, she ended up on the wide and thankfully empty balcony, gazing out into the campus grounds below.

The wind whipped around her, blowing her hair across her shoulders. Tucking whatever strands she could behind her ear, she gripped the balcony railing and breathed in deeply, forcing air into her lungs. She had barely been there for two minutes, and already she had dragged herself away from it all. A tired laugh escaped her lips. _What am I even doing here?_

Before she could wallow in her thoughts too long, a familiar voice called out hesitantly, "Hey, Pyrrha."

A rush of heady nervousness and anticipation shot through her from head to toe, cheeks flush and eyes wide as she recognized the speaker. Quickly, she glanced down, smoothing the front of her dress and tidying her bangs before she turned around.

"Hello, Jaune," she murmured, keeping her eyes on his despite every nerve ending in her body screaming at her to turn away. She shifted her weight slightly as she felt his eyes roam her figure from top to bottom, the boy seemingly just as surprised as she.

As she looked at him, Pyrrha couldn't help but melt inside. He looked adorably dapper in his suit, having decided to wear the formal mess uniform given to all students as a variation of their normal ones. The striking lapels of his blazer were detailed in the same shade as his neat bowtie, and his waistcoat was buttoned up prim and proper. Even his hair, usually an unruly mop of blond strands, had been slightly tamed, most likely thanks to Ren.

His eyes, having found their way to hers, were far too blue in the darkness.

It took a moment for either of them to speak as the two of them stared at one another. The wind died down slightly, and she cursed it- the biting chill would've given her at least some excuse as to why her cheeks were tinged red.

Finally, Jaune approached her, calling, "You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

She immediately turned back away, tearing her eyes away from his. "Arrived late, I'm afraid," came the easy reply.

"Well, you _look_ really nice."

She hadn't been expecting a compliment like that so casually. Instinctively, she raised her hand to cover the small smile which appeared, murmuring, "Thank you," through her trembling fingers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jaune rocking back and forth on his heels. "Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" he asked curiously.

A stab of loneliness cut through her heart. "I think you're safe for tonight." She closed her eyes, letting herself focus on the gentle wind around her face, letting the frustration slip away as best as she could.

"So," Jaune murmured, "where _is_ the guy?"

Pyrrha turned back to the blond, meeting his hopeful gaze once more. The expectant look in his eyes crushed her spirits yet again. She hung her head despondently. "…There is no guy."

Jaune huffed, taken aback. "What?"

She bit her lip, keeping her eyes fixated upon Jaune's bowtie. Although there was no need for it, an inexplicable shame became to rise in her throat. She paused, breathing in, trying to force it back down, but it refused to stay down. Before she could stop herself, she shook her head and admitted, "Nobody asked me."

Jaune gawped at her. "But that's…" He gestured towards her up and down, trying to find the right words. "You're Pyrrha Nikos! H-how could nobody ask you?"

The black box cracked open again, the sinister little voice creeping out and whispering her answers back into her heart. _Because why would anyone ask you? Why would anyone find you attractive, or funny, or interesting enough to ask to a dance like this? You're not beautiful. You're not graceful, or perfect. You're a fighter. You're a Huntress. And Huntresses don't _need _friends, or lovers, or anyone to _want _them._

It sickened her. She pressed her lips together and turned towards the balcony, trying to tune the voice out, hoping that Jaune would say something she could focus on instead. Unfortunately, the blond simply stood there, shocked and confused and a little lost, awaiting her answer.

It was a lot to confess. She didn't want to. But judging by the look in his eyes, his silence… Jaune wasn't moving until he really understood what was going on.

Tentatively, she began, "I've been _blessed_ with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm _constantly_ surrounded by love and praise-" she felt sickened by the words coming out of her mouth, the fact that she was _actualizing _them and giving them _form _"-but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." She heard a sharp intake of breath from Jaune, so she turned to look back at him. It crushed her to see how his expression had fallen.

"Everyone _assumes_ I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain," she continued with his silence raging on, her voice increasing in volume despite all her wanting to do was _quiet down, it's not his problem, don't let him know, he'll judge you- "_It's become impossible to form _any_ sort of meaningful relationship with people."

She paused. But she _had _formed meaningful relationships with people- quite a few of them, in fact. And that first person to ever treat her _like a person _was standing there in front of her.

Courage arose within her- from where, she didn't know. But it was now or never. "That's what I like about _you_," she confessed, quieting down once more. With a rueful, nostalgic smile, Pyrrha continued, "When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you," she smiled, Nora and Ren and Ruby's faces flashing to mind, "I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with." She let out a heavy breath, looking up at the few clouds floating lazily across the evening sky. Warmly, wistfully, she added dreamily, "Someone who just saw me for me."

Sometime during her admission, Jaune's face had hardened, the boy taking in what she said thoughtfully. She searched his eyes for a moment, but all she found was astonishment.

_He'll understand. You blew it. He's not reciprocating, he's not even supportive- that means he's not interested. Give it up,_ her heart whispered.

She waited another moment to see if her heart was lying. He didn't speak up.

…it wasn't lying, then. She had just confessed to him, however roundabout it was, and had been rejected without a single word.

Her throat was parched. The realization brought her back to her senses, and suddenly she was aware of every fiber of her being. She was cold, she was windswept, she was thirsty, she was hungry.

Focusing on the physical sensations helped her to not acknowledge the fact that in a few brief moments, her heart had been crushed, too.

As she walked away, she thought she heard Jaune's muffled voice cry out, "W-wai-!"

_Give it up. _

But when she turned the corner, he didn't follow her, and that was that.

She faintly saw a flash of blue hair coming up the stairs and passing her, but if Neptune said anything to her, she didn't hear it. In her ears, there was a faint ringing drowning out all sounds of life from the party, the people in front of her nearly a blur as she wandered down the steps and through the crowd. She was in a dreamlike haze, the air thick, her body drifting towards the side of the room as if moving through honey. Time had slowed down, and the voices which whispered her way sounded warped, each syllable stretched out sickly-sweet.

A cup held up in front of her face broke her out of her stupor, and the world righted itself once more. Blinking, it took her a moment to grab the cup and adjust herself to where she stood. To her right was Ruby, the shorter girl looking sweetly at her despite her obvious discomfort in her own attire. "Hey Pyrrha! You look great!" Ruby chirped cheerfully, wholly unaware of the raging storm inside of Pyrrha's heart.

"Ruby," Pyrrha breathed, bringing herself back to reality. "You look lovely tonight. Are you enjoying the dance?"

The girl shrugged, linking arms with Pyrrha cheerfully and sitting her down on the side. "Meh. It's fine, I guess. Not really my scene."

Pyrrha nodded slowly, glancing at the cup in her hand. Tentatively, she took a sip, instantly feeling refreshed at the fruity punch hitting her tongue. "Thanks for this," she said quietly.

Ruby grinned widely. "I'm here to protect the punch bowl! Heck yeah for being socially awkward!" the girl cried, pumping her fist in the air. The few students who had heard her giggled at the sudden outburst, but soon the two of them were soon ignored again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar blond stalk out of the ballroom. She didn't know where he was going, but her instinct told her to get up, to follow him, to make sure he was okay-

_Give it up._

She stayed seated.

The younger girl swung her legs back and forth in her chair, slouching slightly as the music faded only for another classical piece to replace it. "Don't they have anything _fun _to play?" she pouted.

Pyrrha's head and heart were still completely out of sorts. Vaguely, she looked to the back of the room where a discreet DJ was setting up the tracks. "You could always request something," she pointed out quietly.

Ruby clapped her hands together. "Ooh, I should go make requests with Yang! We'll at least have something fun to listen to." With that, the girl skittered off, all gangly limbs and wobbling feet as she strode away in her short heels.

Pyrrha remained seated, head swimming until another presence beside her caught her attention. "Care to dance?" the boy murmured, voice husky and dark and inviting.

Most boys didn't talk to her- the list of those who did was almost depressingly short, really. Almost on reflex, she said, "Hey, Ja-" only to clamp her mouth shut at the neutral, vaguely disinterested expression on familiar stormy features. She took a moment to compose herself. "It's… Mercury, right?"

The slate-haired boy bowed in his seat mockingly. "I'm impressed you remembered me," he hummed, his pleasant smile twisting slightly into a sneer.

Pyrrha frowned, keeping her eyes on him warily. Their practice fight had left much to be desired. Something had been suspicious about his combat boots, and looking back, she still wasn't sure what it was. Add to that the fact that he had given up on their match without even bothering to try, and she did _not _have the best opinion of him.

After a moment, she asked, keeping her voice carefully controlled, "Where are your friends?"

At least Mercury had the sense to pretend to be mournful, all wide-eyed innocence with a hint of paradoxical cynicism. "They disappeared on me, wouldn't you know," he replied airily. Turning his gaze back onto her, he narrowed his eyes, extending his hand out to her. "So, what do you say?"

She carefully glanced down at his outstretched hand. She hadn't ever thought anyone would ask her to dance, other than maybe Nora, or one of the RWBY girls, or-

_Give it up._

The thought crept up again, and her soul collapsed once more. She placed her hand into his and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. In a blur of motion, his free arm was around her waist, pressing into the small of her back and pulling her against him as he lead her through the dance floor in an elegant waltz with an air of nonchalance. They danced in silence for a few minutes, twirling in and out of the dancers gracefully.

She squirmed back away from him, eyes hardening as he refused to give her some breathing room. She sighed, biting her tongue wearily. "What do you want? I was under the impression that you thought we were 'leagues apart'."

Mercury chuckled, unfazed. "On the battlefield, sure. But on the dance floor, maybe we're equals." He squeezed her hand tight, uncomfortably so, as he spun her around. Pulling her back in, he murmured, "Don't you want to find out?"

She pressed her lips into a line, not responding. Something was going on, and she didn't like it.

He continued talking without a care in the world. "I was also really curious about our fight, Pyrrha. You're really something, you know that? You dodged so many of my attacks so easily. Some of those dodges just… didn't seem possible." His eyes glinted, but his tone remained light as he asked, "Fancy that. Do you do something special to avoid getting hit?"

The way he phrased it sent a chill through her. Had he figured out what her Semblance was? There was no way. No one had yet to figure it out during a match- the only people who even really knew in Beacon were those whom she had told explicitly, after all. "I just pay attention," she responded, casting a glance towards the crowd for someone, anyone she knew to whisk her away-

Suddenly, she felt his body press up against hers, and that was all she needed to just give up playing nice and push him away.

Drawing herself up to stand tall, she felt a small hint of satisfaction creep onto her face when she realized she was looking down into his eyes. Maybe it was a good thing she had worn heels after all. "Thank you for the dance, Mercury. I hope you have a lovely time this evening."

The boy didn't back down, regarding her with an air of what she could only describe as languid superiority. He bowed again, waving back, "You too, little Miss Invincible. You too." A chill ran through her, but a light pink dress off in the crowd caught her eye enough to distract her.

She didn't know what that had been about, but she didn't want to think about it. Not tonight. There were too many things to think about already.

Immediately changing course, she weaved through the dancers as quickly as possible until she found Nora and Ren hanging out by the side of the room. "Pyrrha!" Nora squealed happily at the sight of her, wrapping her in a contented hug. "Look at you!" Slapping the redhead's arm playfully, Nora added, "We've been looking for you, you know. You look amazing!"

Pyrrha's heart instantly felt at ease. For the first time since her conversation with Jaune, she smiled genuinely at the two of them. "You two look lovely as well," she complimented warmly. "I'm impressed."

Ren's cheeks softly tinted pink, a reaction which Nora leapt upon with great gusto. The short girl gave him a teeny '_boop!' _on the nose before turning back to Pyrrha, grabbing the girl's hand. "We should dance! Let's go!"

Pyrrha shook her head, still reeling a little from the uncomfortable exchange with Mercury. "I think I'll take a break. You two go ahead."

Nora's eyes immediately flashed with understanding. Leaning up to whisper in Pyrrha's ear, she said, "Something happened with Jaune, huh?"

_Give it up. _"Nothing big," Pyrrha brushed off her concern. She pushed Nora gently back to a spaced-out Ren, who was currently staring intently at his punch. "Go dance, you two. I'll join later."

Pouting, Nora nodded and hooked her arm through Ren's. "C'mon, Ren, let's go dance over there. There are some snacks we haven't tried yet." Ren murmured a goodbye to Pyrrha before trotting after Nora, leaving the redhead to think in peace.

Pyrrha let herself get pushed back by one of the low tables, gingerly picking out tiny finger food. It all tasted like ash upon her tongue, but she ate anyways. She needed to distract herself from everything that had happened that night.

However, hearty peals of laughter began to echo throughout the room, breaking through her concentration. The sound began by the entrance hall, moving its way closer towards the back of the room. Pyrrha glanced upwards, looking at the people who were seated along the sides of the dance floor- most of them had their eyes trained on something, the wave of giggles following the object of their attention. Curious, Pyrrha spun around to look at a blond figure breaking through the crowd to stand in front of her.

Her jaw dropped, disbelief radiating from every pore. "Jaune?"

Gone was her weariness, her pain, her discomfort. In its place was utter shock as her eyes trailed from decidedly bare, broad shoulders, to the ill-fitted, empty white bodice, to the dainty lilac sash, down to a pleated white skirt ending in bare, toned legs and sneakers. The blond stood before her proudly, all open arms and welcoming smiles and embarrassed flushes.

The crowd continued gawping and laughing, the music even taking a pause as the entire room listened in to understand what was going on.

Despite all of the attention, Jaune kept his playful expression lighthearted. He shrugged. "Eh, a promise is a promise."

_What in the world is he talking about? _And yet, just as quickly as the confusion had arisen, she understood what he was doing in a heartbeat. Suddenly, the world was _sparkling. _

_"Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh."_

Pyrrha felt a small smile pull her lips, and although she tried to keep it in, tried to maintain her cool, she failed miserably. Soon, she was giggling, then laughing like the rest of the crowd, her face scrunched up in joy and amusement and adoration. Her laughter echoed in a way that brought a hopeful smile onto Jaune's face.

When she could finally breathe a little, Pyrrha gasped, "Jaune! You didn't _have_ to!"

Resolutely, Jaune shook his head. "Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me," he paused dramatically, extending his hand out to her, "or do _you__ wanna dance_?"

In the background, they heard the DJ shift the track into a peppy pop song, and more of the students burst onto the dance floor to let loose without the formalities of ballroom dancing.

Pyrrha's heart melted, and all the thoughts that the little black box had been overflowing with dried up in an instant. She reached out her own hand, placing it in his lightly. "I would _love _to dance." To her surprise, strong fingers wrapped around hers, and she was pulled into Jaune's embrace and swept away before she could compose herself again.

Over the next few songs, Jaune twirled her around and led her to the center of the dance floor, easily spinning and dipping her without ever letting her hands go. He held her comfortingly- his grip was strong, but not menacing, the way Mercury's had been. Pyrrha felt heady, almost drunken, in how _warm _the boy's touch was, and his every brush against her waist, her arms, the small of her back- it was never _enough. _And yet, it was all she had ever wanted.

In the back of her mind, she realized that he was still taller than her, even in her pumps. Despite that, she never felt as if he was looking down on her. Instead, he simply shone with a radiant energy, a playful, nearly coy light that threatened to blind her with every smile, every silly dance move, every lingering touch.

Eventually, Jaune spun her to the side of the room and let go of her so they could take a quick breather. "I had _no _idea you were a dancer," Pyrrha laughed, the giggles still erupting without pause. She couldn't believe how light and airy she felt- like all the other dancers had melted away.

Jaune shrugged, still stepping in time to the music alongside her. Pyrrha watched defined clavicles dip, his muscles taut and strong and _safe _as the boy grasped her hand again. "Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." He dipped her low, much to her delight, and spun her back into the center of the dance floor with an impish grin.

She chuckled, "Remind me to thank your sisters one day. You're good at it!"

Jaune laughed brightly back, but as they continued their exchange, the upbeat tempo slowed to a romantic ballad. Slowly, the solo dancers filtered out, leaving behind just those with their dates and loved ones, along with a few close friends.

Pyrrha blushed heavily, fussing with the chains on her circlet. "I guess we should stop-" but a hand held out in front of her interrupted her sentence.

The boy's face was beet red, but his eyes were earnest when he asked, "You and I both may have shown up to this shindig alone, but it doesn't have to end like that," he mumbled. "Pyrrha, may I have this dance?"

Meekly, Pyrrha placed her hand in his, trying not to jump when a zap of electricity rushed through her. Tenderly, the boy pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely. She moved in closer, avoiding all eye contact as she place her own arms around his neck. A small giggle escaped her again, however, as she realized how heated his bare shoulder was- and how _silly _they both must look, with Pyrrha being dressed to the nines, and Jaune being dressed in a… well, a dress.

Jaune pouted, feigning mock-hurt. "Don't laugh at my petticoat," he huffed childishly.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "I was more laughing at your little sash and bow," she teased. When the boy cocked his head in confusion, she simply said, "Lilac _isn't _your colour."

He gasped, eliciting another laugh from the redhead. "How _could you!_" he shrilled. "Then what _is _my colour, Pyrrha? I'll have you know I was very happy with this dress, thank you very much! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dress that will stay up when you have," he glanced down at his achingly empty bodice, "nothing to hold it up?"

Pyrrha was near wheezing by this point, her sides hurt so from the laughter. "I'm still impressed you found one on such short notice," she sighed, letting all the tension in her shoulders fade out as she calmed down. "But in regards to your colour…"

The little black box tried to squeak out, _Give it u-_

_No, _she insisted internally. _No. I'm not giving up. I'm not giving _him _up. _She looked up into Jaune's face at last, a small, meaningful smile on her lips. His eyes shone with mirth. "…Your colour is blue, of course. Sky blue. Like a sunny day."

Jaune blushed beet red at that, looking to the side of her head to avoid eye contact. Before he could stutter his way to changing the subject, however, Pyrrha saw his eyes catch something. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Jaune opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. He licked his lips nervously, looking down at his feet for a moment. "….-ring it."

"Pardon?" She leaned in closer to hear what he was mumbling.

"You're wearing it. The earring."

Pyrrha instinctively raised a hand to caress the stud in her ear. "Of course."

"I know I saw you wear it like, two days ago, but… you really liked it?" His voice was small, hopeful.

She smiled, heart full to bursting. "Of course," she repeated sincerely.

With that, Jaune beamed, "It looks wonderful. I mean it, you know. _You _look wonderful."

_I'm glad I decided to wear it. Being late tonight wasn't so bad after all. _

"So do you." He scoffed at her comment, and she laughed yet again, and the two of them continued dancing like that, heads leaned in close, all warmth and gentleness and safety shared between them feeling nothing if not perfect. All the tension from the start of the night had drained away, and Pyrrha could only slowly move with the blond, silently marvelling at how the night had gone.

She had told Jaune the truth about her situation. Her loneliness, her frustration, and her longing had been laid bare for all to see. And, although she hadn't said it in explicit terms, she had confessed how important Jaune was to her.

In spite of all that, Jaune was still here, in her arms, smiling gently at her.

_I'm not giving up. I won't give up. I can't give up, not now. Not when he's finally _seen me_. _

She felt more determined than ever before, but after a while, she pushed that to the side. Worrying about the future and what she had to do could come later. For now, she just wanted to memorize the feeling of her first friend- her partner- one of her best friends in the _world, _dancing in her arms.


	45. First Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JNPR gets ready for their first mission.

Laws of Attraction

The festivities had left a general sense of giddiness and peace over the campus. Although everyone had to get up early for the mandatory team-based field training exercise, no one was in any hurry to end the festivities of Sunday night. Thankfully, Ren was there with a stern look to coax their team back home.

"You do know we have midterms coming up, right? We have to do well during this field trip, and make sure everyone gets back in one piece, otherwise we won't qualify for the festival," Ren reminded everyone as they left the ballroom by the end of the night. "It _is _our first real mission, after all."

With an arm looped through Pyrrha's, Nora raised an eager hand. "Don't worry, Ren! We'll qualify. We've got you, and me, and Pyrrha after all!"

Jaune pouted, affronted. "What about me?" he cried, indignant.

She pointed finger-guns at him playfully. "_And _Jaune!"

The blond rolled his eyes, but he didn't lose his good-natured grin, nor did he pull away from where his arm was looped through Pyrrha's other arm.

"You'll be fine, Jaune," Pyrrha soothed the boy. "You've been studying so hard this term- we'll make sure you do really well."

Blue eyes creased, thankful. "Thanks, Pyrrha."

She beamed back at him, delighting in the warmth that lit up her side wherever they touched. The night had ended spectacularly; she knew that she would be thinking of how much fun she had had that evening for a long, long time.

The next morning, they all assembled in their combat gear in the locker room, backpacks set with essentials and weapons at the ready. Breakfast had been a flurry of activity, as every single first-year student had to report at the same time to select their assignments. Departures varied based on the activities, but the missions were anywhere from a few days to a week in length including travel time, so it would be quite the adventure.

Over the intercom, Professor Goodwitch's voice rang throughout the school. "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheatre?"

With an eager grin, the four of them made their way to the large space, leaving their luggage by the sidelines and forming up as a team in the standing audience space. Soon, Team RWBY joined them, taking their places in front of JNPR. "You okay, Jaune?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Pyrrha glanced over at the boy in question, frowning worriedly when she saw just how green was his pallor. "I'll be fine, Ruby," he smiled uneasily back at her, assuaging absolutely no one of their concerns. "It's just- our first mission, that's all."

"You're all looking confident," Nora giggled. "How come _you_ four aren't nervous?"

The four girls in front of them trades knowing glances. "We… may have had some adventures of our own. You know," Blake murmured. A pleased glow entered Pyrrha's chest as she realized just how much better Blake looked- she was well-rested, without the dark circles that had been accompanying her for weeks. The girl seemed back to her reserved, but ready state.

"That's fair," Pyrrha laughed quietly. "You'll be fine together."

Ruby smiled wide and turned to the front of the room.

More students flooded in around them, the different uniforms of each Huntsmen academy standing out as the exchange students stood together with their peers, their curious and excited chatter filling the air. Before they could continue their conversation, Professor Goodwitch called their attention to the stage. "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Once everyone's eyes had turned to her and the noise had settled down, she walked off the stage, leaving behind a quiet Professor Ozpin in her wake. Pyrrha raised a brow. He wasn't holding his signature Beacon coffee cup today- instead, his free hand merely gripped his other wrist, leaning onto the cane he held out before him.

The man took a deep breath before beginning at last. The room dimmed, a spotlight highlighting the man, giving his presence a much greater impact. Sagely, he started slow, each word punctuated by a heavy weight that rang through the suddenly deathly-silent amphitheatre. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for." The man closed his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment as he reflected upon the past.

"As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity." He paused, taking in the stillness of the room after a moment as a sign to continue.

"As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission." Holo-screens began scrolling upwards around the sides of the standing area. "Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." With that, he cast one final, resigned look at the students before turning stage left and walking away to subdued applause. His words hung in the air, and for a few moments, everyone was spellbound, unsure of how to break the hush settled over them all. Finally, the crowd collectively sighed, releasing the tension. It allowed everyone to break into their teams, excitement filling the air once more as each group headed to the screens.

As Team JNPR ambled over to the closest mission screen, Jaune asked, "Is it too much to ask that we choose something nice and easy? Something around here, perhaps? No? No takers?" If the boy had been green earlier, he looked positively neon now.

Pyrrha laid a reassuring hand upon Jaune's arm. "I don't have a preference," she admitted, "but I think it might be nice for us to do something with more hands-on work, since… since we don't have as much experience working together in battle." The unspoken thought of "since _you_ don't have as much experience" lingered in the air.

Nora shrugged, nonchalant. "I don't mind either way. Let's just do something fun!" she chirped, eagerly scrolling through missions.

Surprisingly, it was Ren who spoke up. Gently pushing Nora aside, he scrolled through the options slowly, analyzing each of the choices before them.

Pyrrha stepped forward, looking into Ren's thoughtful expression. "Is there anything that you want to do?" asked the redhead.

Ren nodded. "I'm looking for a more remote station. Maybe a peacekeeping effort in a rural area."

Nora's eyes widened imperceptibly, and then she leapt into the air. "Small towns! Find a small town, Ren!" Her grin was so wide, eyes sparkling so bright that it almost burned.

Her quiet partner nodded in understanding, and Pyrrha couldn't help but take a step back towards Jaune. It felt like she was intruding on something private, looking at the two smile knowingly at one another. "Do _you _have any idea why they want that sort of mission?" Pyrrha whispered.

Jaune, looking visibly relieved that they weren't aiming to go to a battlefront, shook his head. "No clue," he replied curiously. And yet, as the two of them traded glances, they both reached an unspoken conclusion- it didn't feel right to ask why the two childhood friends wanted this sort of mission, so they would wait until they explained themselves. It felt like the right thing to do.

Finally, Nora and Ren found a posting in a small village just outside Vale's borders. Their task would be to shadow a Huntsman who was acting as the sheriff of the town. Lately, there had been potential Grimm in the area, as cattle had been attacked and some other animals were missing- however, those acts could also possibly be done by the local wildlife acting out, so the call for help had been made less urgently than if the Grimm presence was confirmed.

Ren's eyes were uncharacteristically bright as he selected the mission. Thankfully, as he punched in their team name, the code was accepted as a first-year posting and they were assigned their departure time: the following morning. Pyrrha crossed her arms, less than happy with that result. While that meant they had a day to prepare, it also meant that they would potentially come back later from their mission, and since exams were the following week, losing that time to recuperate and study wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Arc, I see your team has selected a mission."

They all turned in surprise to see Professor Ozpin, coffee once again in hand, watching them carefully. Pyrrha instantly bristled, just a little bit. Just as usual, his eyes started off as impassive, peering down at them through his circular lenses. She could never read this man, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Uh- yes sir!" Jaune replied sheepishly. "We're shadowing someone on the eastern border."

The man's eyes flicked to the screen, then to the tablet he held in hand. His eyes scanned the mission they pointed out, and after a moment, he looked back at the four students, warmth and wry happiness in his gaze. "I'm assuming this was _your _choice, Mr. Ren? Miss Valkyrie?"

The two in question nodded meekly at the headmaster's question, and Pyrrha's curiosity was only piqued further. How in the world would Professor Ozpin be able to tell who chose that specific mission for their team?

She had no time to ask, as the man simply bowed his head. "Mr. Arc, Miss Nikos. Make sure you look out for these two. I don't want them getting into any trouble." When the blond boy spluttered in response, Professor Ozpin laughed. "You have a day to prepare. Go back to your rooms and rest. The travel period for you will be a little longer than for most assignments, so you'll need to be ready." With that, he strolled away, heading over to another team.

Before he left, however, he turned back for one final word with Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos," he called.

She straightened up. "Yes, sir?"

He smiled, although some of the warmth had been lost, only to be replaced with concern. "Thank you for representing Beacon so well on Friday," he murmured. "I've heard nothing but great things. Good work."

She nodded in thanks, and the man was off.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jaune turned on Nora and Ren, his previous silent agreement with Pyrrha forgotten in an instant. "So, spill! Why did you choose this mission, and why did Professor Ozpin not even look surprised?"

Nora and Ren shared a mischievous grin. "Not telling," Nora winked, skipping off to the door.

"Hey guys, wait!" Jaune cried, jogging after them. Laughing lightly, Pyrrha followed.

Outside, the four of them saw Team RWBY already strolling down Main Avenue towards the docks. "Ooh, are they heading out already?" Nora giggled. "Let's find out what their mission is!"

"We should wish them luck," Ren added, so the four headed after their friends. On the way, Pyrrha saw Team CFVY talking to a few students who had come out to greet them- the second-years had finally returned from their mission as a group, it seemed. Velvet noticed Pyrrha out of the corner of her eye and gave the redhead a small wave, catching the attention of the rest of the Faunus' team. To Pyrrha's surprise, they all turned to give her a smile before heading back to the dormitories with their bags.

Pyrrha smiled as they continued walking. There was a certain pride in knowing that even though she had beaten Coco and Fox in front of their juniors, they still respected her, and they still treated her with kindness as if she was any other underclassmen. It was sweet of them.

And they approached Team RWBY, they heard Ruby announce half-heartedly, "Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." She hunched over, upset.

Nora gasped. "Save the world?" RWBY spun around, surprised to see them at the edge of the docks to say goodbye. Nora continued dramatically, "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, _Ren," _she added that last bit vehemently, glaring at her partner. Pyrrha chuckled- Ren hadn't made her extra snacks that morning, since they had needed to be on time for the assembly, and Nora was clearly still embittered. Ren simply crossed his arms and looked away, nose turned up defiantly in the air.

Jaune commented, "Sounds exciting. Where ya going?"

"Oh, just outside the kingdom," said Ruby.

Nora brightened up. "Hey! So are we!"

Pyrrha explained, "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village."

Four sets of eyes turned to Ren, and the boy stated, "We set out tomorrow."

Suddenly, a familiar voice jumped in and announced, "Then you can party with us tonight!" The two teams turned to look at Neptune and Sun, who had run up to join them. Neptune babbled on, "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff." Smugly, he added, "We get junior badges."

Pyrrha had to bite back a laugh as Jaune fawned over the two boys, adoration shining in his eyes at the prospect of being a junior detective. And, unexpectedly, he wasn't ignoring or rejecting Neptune. Instead, he seemed just as receptive of the blue-haired boy as he was to Sun. Pyrrha didn't know what had caused this change, but she certainly was proud to see it.

Sun stated, "We normally go to the city with you guys, _which_ means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal."

Under her breath, Nora mumbled, "Noodle nights aren't _that _explode-y."

Ruby chuckled. "Well-"

Professor Oobleck popped out from the bay of the airship which was parked and ready at the docks, waiting for the girls. "_Four_ minutes, ladies!" he interjected, then disappeared back inside.

The group stared at each other, unsure of where his interruption left them. Finally, the younger girl tossed out an awkward thumbs up. "Well, uh... Wish us luck!" And with that, the group disbanded, and Team JNPR joined up with Team SSSN to head to the dining hall for lunch.

Over lunch- which was much rowdier than usual, since Scarlet and Sage had decided to join them as well, for once- Jaune paused, glaring at another table. Picking up on his animosity, she turned in her seat, only to find Team CRDL glaring back at her darkly. "Should I be concerned?" Pyrrha asked lowly.

A few months earlier, Jaune would've frozen at the sight. However, after everything that had happened ever since the start of the year, the blond had toughened up. He sent another piercing glance their way until CRDL picked up their trays and headed out. "No, Pyrrha," he murmured. "It should be good."

"Good. Now eat your vegetables. You can't eat only chicken tenders forever," she teased, the tension easing in an instant as Jaune groaned and pushed around his broccoli with a pout.

As many of the teams departed the same time as Team RWBY, classes for the remainder of the week had been cancelled. That left the group more than enough time to pack for their upcoming journey. Nora and Ren could barely contain their excitement as the day progressed. While for Nora, that was expected, it truly baffled Pyrrha to see how eager Ren was to take the journey underway.

"Is there any reason you wanted to go to this particular village?" she asked after dinner that evening, as gently as she could. She didn't want to pry, but the curiosity was killing her.

Ren smiled, a fire burning in his eyes that she hadn't ever really seen before. "Not this particular village, but we've always wanted to go somewhere like it."

Nora chimed in, "It's sort of a practice run for something we want to do when we're finally full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses!" The two of them shared a sweet look, but that was all the detail Pyrrha knew she was going to get.

Sighing, she patted Nora's shoulder. "Well, whatever that thing is, I'd be honoured if I could help in any way I can when the day comes," she said.

The orange-haired girl's eyes widened, and soon Pyrrha was crushed in a tight hug, the arms almost choking her. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Pyrrha! That means so much!"

"We'd be honoured," Ren laughed.

Unlike those two, unfortunately, Jaune was still skittish at the idea of actually coming face to face with more Grimm. He kept packing and repacking his bag, scared that he would forget something. Pyrrha eventually sat with him. "Hey, Jaune. Feeling okay about tomorrow?"

"No," the boy sighed glumly. "We haven't faced Grimm in so long, Pyrrha. What if- what if I freeze? What if I mess up?"

She bumped her shoulder into his gently, a flutter appearing in her stomach from the contact. Ever since the dance, he had been more comfortable being close to Pyrrha, and it was a gift she was not going to waste. "It's okay, Jaune," she murmured. "Didn't you take out an Ursa by yourself? Haven't you improved immensely over the last few months since then?"

He groaned. "I suppose," he said, but his heart wasn't in it.

She ruffled his unruly hair, then rested it on his shoulder. "Go to bed," she commanded lightly. "We'll get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll be ready to go. Trust me."

Jaune's searching gaze seemed to find what he was looking for, and his concern melted, just a little bit. "Thanks, Pyrrha." He grabbed her hand resting on his shoulder and squeezed in gratefully.

She squeezed back. "Goodnight." And with that, they trailed apart, and soon the four of them were tucked in, ready to take on whatever awaited them tomorrow.


	46. Tangled Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's embarrassed as hell, but for the first time, Jaune's also shy around her, too.

Laws of Attraction

Pyrrha's peaceful dreams, full of visions of her usual run through the Emerald Forest, were shattered in an instant when a rough shake of her arm brought her back to consciousness. Blearily, she bolted upright in her bed, trying to blink the sleep away while taking in what was going on.

"Shh, Pyrrha, it's just me," Jaune hissed.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. As she slowly took in his expression, finding his features in the shadows, she realized there was no imminent danger. His body was tense, his expression one of concern; however, the emergency sirens around campus weren't blaring, and he was still wearing his pyjamas. Knowing that, she felt the tension slip from her bones, and she melted back into her sheets. "Go to bed," she mumbled.

The boy kept insistently shaking her shoulders. "I need to talk to you. It's about Ruby- it's important."

The mention of the younger girl's name brought the alertness back to Pyrrha's mind. "Is everything okay?" Pyrrha asked, sitting upright once more.

Jaune held a finger up to his lips. "Talk in the hallway?"

Slowly, she nodded and followed the boy outside into the hallway as silently as she could. Nora and Ren were still sleeping, and there was no reason to wake them up unless it was necessary.

When the two of them had seated themselves in the hall beside the door, Jaune pulled out his Scroll and opened up a call log. Pyrrha glanced over it, her worry rising as she saw what had alarmed Jaune so. "Ruby called? At this time of night?" she asked, incredulous.

The blond nodded tiredly. "I heard a lot of noise on the other end. I think they're in trouble," he explained quietly. "Why else would she call me?"

"Maybe it was accidental? Who knows," Pyrrha murmured, leaning her head back against the wall. Possibilities raced through her mind. Even though Team RWBY was with Professor Oobleck, there was no telling what the girls had found. They had a knack for stumbling into the worst possible locations, after all.

Jaune clearly had the same concerns in mind. "What if something happens, and by the time we actually find out, we're too far out of the kingdom?" he whispered, clenching his fists upon his knees. "I don't know how I'd cope if I knew something happened to them, and that Ruby tried reaching out to _me._"

Instantly, the girl's heart broke a little, seeing the strain pulling Jaune's jaw tight, furrowing his brow, the unshed tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. As subtly as she could, she moved closer to him until their shoulders were pressed together. "We can't do anything but trust Professor Oobleck," she murmured. "However, if we _do _find out that they're in trouble… let's go save them."

Jaune gaped at her incredulously. "You- Pyrrha Nikos- would skip out on a mission?"

Pyrrha grinned. "If it's to save our friends, I'd do anything. Ren and Nora will understand." She bumped into him playfully. "You'd all be lost without me," she teased.

He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "That's true, Pyrrha," he whispered, worry easing off of his face. "What _would _we do without you."

Although it had been a joke, a burst of pride swelled up within her chest. It was one thing to be called a hero, a future Huntress, or the top of her class by her teachers or peers- it was something completely different to be called that by Jaune, by the people she cared most about. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She brought a hand up to quell the feeling, pressing against her heartbeat. It had been doing that a lot lately around the blond.

She didn't mind.

Looking away so he wouldn't see her pink cheeks, she jokingly asked, "So. What else has you down?"

Jaune realized that the topic of Ruby's call was closed, as there was nothing they could do as of yet. Grinning sheepishly, he muttered, "Nothing. I mean, life's been pretty good, all things considered."

She bit her tongue. She wanted to ask the question lingering in her mind _so _badly, but she just didn't know how. At last, she put on a brave face to brightly ask, "And Weiss? Did you get to talk to her yesterday at the dance?"

The blond shook his head, embarrassment growing in his eyes. He laughed nervously. "No- well, sort of- yes? Like, I didn't get to talk to her yesterday, or today, for that matter."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes inquisitively, plastering a wry smile over the sad one which wanted to emerge. "But you look like something _has _happened."

Jaune shrugged, leaning his head against the wall as well. "I mean, I guess? I suppose I just realized that I have bigger things to worry about than Weiss." Quickly, he backpedaled, "Not like she _isn't _important- I mean, she's a friend, first of all- but it's just..."

"It's just?" she pried, more gently this time.

Jaune closed his eyes, reflecting on what happened the prior evening. "I spoke to Neptune," he began slowly. "Neptune… Weiss asked him out, and he turned her down. Turns out, he had his own issues he was dealing with that whole time. So I was just thinking… even if Weiss turns me down, I know I shouldn't focus on that or feel bummed out. She's just a kid, like you and me, Pyrrha. And we've all got our own things we feel bad about." He flashed her a brilliant grin, one that melted her from the inside out. "I figure, there's no harm to trying to win her over. But, there's also no point in forgetting to focus on the people who are by our side right now."

"Oh yeah?" she breathed, the pride in her heart overflowing- this time, for Jaune.

"Yeah," Jaune nodded confidently. "Like Ruby. Like Nora, and Ren, and you."

Pyrrha drew her knees up to her chest, biting her lip to keep to ridiculously wide smile off her face. "You've grown a lot, Jaune," she murmured. "I'm proud of you."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Jaune quietly whispered, "It's weird, not hearing RWBY complaining about stuff."

The redhead giggled, staring at the closed, distinctly quiet door across the hall from them. Usually, Team RWBY was talking late into the night about anything and everything- their loud voices and exuberant cries could usually be heard in Team JNPR's bedroom until the early hours of the morning, although no one in their team minded at all. She had to agree with Jaune. It was weird to hear dead silence from their room.

"They'll be alright, Jaune," she murmured. "And besides, don't you have your own things, aside from everyone's missions to worry about?"

Jaune groaned. "Don't remind me of midterms, Pyrrha. I'm worried enough as it is."

She chuckled, checking the time on his Scroll. It was still far too early to get ready for their morning voyage. "C'mon. Let's go to bed." With that, she tried to get up-

Only to fall right back down onto the floor.

Her head was yanked backwards. Twisting around, she groaned. The end of her ponytail, which she had been leaning on haphazardly in her sleepy state, had gotten caught on a nail in the baseboard. "Really?" she hissed quietly, gently tugging her hair away from it.

Immediately, large hands were pulling hers away, detangling the issue themselves. "Here. I gotcha." Jaune quickly undid the knot that had formed at the bottom of her loose curl, running practiced fingers through the red strands to make sure nothing broke.

She blushed bright red, turning away from him as much as possible. This sort of contact _couldn't _be good for her heart. Clearing her throat, she joked, "Wow. You took care of that fast. I guess I really _do _need to thank your sisters."

Jaune giggled helplessly at that, pumping his fist in the air. "I never thought I'd see the day that the stuff they made me do was useful! Yes!"

Pyrrha stood quickly, keeping her face turned away. "Yup. Now, let's go back to sleep."

Jaune grabbed her arm, eyes wide, astonished. "Wait, Pyrrha- are you _embarrassed-"_

"Go to _sleep, _Jaune," she nearly squeaked, her playful punch to his shoulder a little harder than necessary.

Instead of falling over, like he had once upon a time when they had first met, Jaune stood his ground, a wide grin on his face. His eyes sparkled as if they had seen treasure. "I saw Pyrrha Nikos blushing," he mumbled, awed. "That's wild."

She rolled her eyes, shuffling into their room as quietly as possible. She could practically feel the chuckles swallowed up by his throat as he finally followed her back inside. As she settled back into her bed, shivering in the painful chill her absence had left under the covers, she couldn't help but bury her face in her hands and roll away from Jaune's side of the room.

There had been something thoughtful, contemplative, in Jaune's eyes as he looked at her that night. Maybe he had realized how she felt- maybe he was just becoming aware of her being _female _for the first time. If this was the first time that he had actually seen her blush, then maybe it really _was _the first time he'd ever really paid attention to her, considering how flustered the blond always made her. The dance had certainly taken him by surprise. Still, there was no way to really know, and as she shut her eyes tight and tried to will herself back to sleep, she knew there was no point in thinking about it.

The image of his gentle hands running through her ponytail, pale skin surrounded by bright red strands, haunted her all night.

Waking up and avoiding Jaune's eye contact would've been the ideal scenario, but Jaune seemed insistent to wink at her and goad her with threats to tell the others. By the time she was ready in her combat gear, Pyrrha didn't know whether she wanted him to keep giving her that much attention, or whether to honestly throttle him.

Their departure time was bright and early the next day. In order to win Nora's forgiveness for skimping out the day before, Ren cooked them up a light, cozy breakfast as they gathered their things. Just as the sun was establishing its arc over the sky, the entire horizon lit up in a warm, orange-red glow, the group was already heading towards a Bullhead airship at the edge of the dock, ready for their mission.

However, Jaune's expression had lost its joking air over the course of their early morning thanks to more and more frequent checks of his messages on his Scroll.

"I'm sure they're fine," Pyrrha soothed after Jaune finally explained to Nora and Ren about the call the night before.

"You think?" Jaune asked, worry dominating his face now.

Nora skipped along, unfazed by the situation. "Probably a butt dial," she announced cheerily.

Ren, who had been wandering behind, said thoughtfully, "Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission."

Nora held her arms high in the air, excitement oozing from every pore. "We're gonna be deputies!" she giggled.

Jaune continued onwards, staring glumly at the cobblestone path. "I just got this feeling... I don't know."

"Jaune…" Pyrrha murmured.

Before she could say anything, however, a piercing alarm echoed through the valley from downtown Vale. A distant crash startled flocks of birds into the air in the distance, and giant plumes of menacing smoke curled their tendrils high, contrasting horribly with the previously-calm morning hue.

They were barely able to take it all in when the same shattering alarm began ringing out from Beacon's CCTS Tower behind them. Nora flinched, covering her ears against the wailing sound. Pyrrha glanced at Jaune's face; the boy was pensive, deep in thought as he debated their next move.

That alarm was only rung when there was a Grimm attack upon civilian zones.

Finally, he straightened up and cleared his throat. "We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!" Jaune commanded, waving them over to the airship. Without a second word, Pyrrha led the way, heading into the cockpit to tell the pilot to drop them off near the source of the smoke. They were supposed to be meeting their Huntsman chaperone at their destination, so for now, they were on their own. The pilot obliged her request, all tight-lipped understanding.

Her heart was racing, pounding through her chest, but there was no fear here. Just like she had felt during all of their real-time combat experiences, Pyrrha wasn't afraid of fighting the Grimm. Instead of trying to please others or maintain formalities and politics, fighting the shadowy creatures which plagued Remnant was about protection. It was about survival.

And Pyrrha was ready to make sure there were no victims here today. It was what she was born to do.

As the pilot lifted off, closing the boarding hatch behind them, Pyrrha caught sight of three figures walking down Main Avenue towards the dock. Normally, it wouldn't have concerned her- but the bright orange sky and rising sun glinted off of a pair of bright yellow eyes, and Pyrrha's stomach churned.

Before she could say anything, the ship lifted off, and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. They ran to a porthole near the exit hatch to keep watch below, ready to jump out when need be. As they neared downtown Vale, the truth of the situation became clear to them all.

The Grimm were _everywhere. _

From a giant tear in the side of the mountain, an incredible amount of monsters were spilling out in every direction. The townsfolk, who had all been getting ready to start another workday, were running for their lives. Screams of the innocent filled the air alongside the snarls from the Grimm, echoing so loudly that Pyrrha could hear everything over the roar of the engine, the thick metal framework encasing them, and the alarm which continued to sound.

Through the porthole, they all gulped in unison as they saw four familiar pinpricks of colour fighting desperately below them- red, white, black, and gold.

The four of them stood silently in the window, the realization of what they were about to jump into settling into their bones. She breathed in, out- _1, 2- _and prepared herself for the battle ahead. Her combat mask was ready, heart still, muscles tensed, Miló and Akoúo just a hairsbreadth away.

As the exit hatch opened with all of them ready to jump off (except for Jaune, who _still _had no idea what a landing strategy was- Pyrrha knew she'd help him get down somehow) Pyrrha couldn't help but voice the errant thought which wandered in her brain.

"Well. You were worried about midterms, Jaune."

"Okay Pyrrha, I really don't think we need to talk about midterms right now-" he immediately rambled on, but she interjected, cutting him off.

"Time to see how you'll do next week!"

Swallowing down the dark chuckle spilling past her lips as she heard him shriek indignantly, she leapt out of the hatch, ponytail trailing behind her valiantly, a flag of the victory to come.


	47. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breach of downtown Vale ends unexpectedly.

Laws of Attraction

The air whipped past her face as she fell through the sky, but she didn't pay it heed. Her eyes were instead trained upon the battlefield below, the writhing bodies of Grimm and civilians filling the air with screams of terror and unholy force.

The airship had brought them fairly low, meaning that landing upon the battlefield was not going to be very dangerous. Unhooking Miló from her back, she extended its javelin form and held the spear before her, ignoring the wind which cut into her eyes, making them water.

A billboard advert was upright upon the roof of a building below her. Keeping her aim steady as she continued her descent, she threw the javelin, hearing the resounding thud as the blade embedded itself into the wooden frame of the giant structure. Sending forth a wave of her Semblance, she oriented the weapon's handle to sit parallel to the ground, holding it steady, awaiting her impact.

Thankfully, as she flipped herself upright midair and landed upon Miló's extended handle, her Semblance was more than enough to keep the weapon reinforced until she alighted down onto the clear rooftop. Summoning Miló back in hand, the redhead immediately spun to look upwards at the rest of her team.

A pink blur streaked across the sky from the airship, a green figure following soon after. And somehow, despite all of the chaos on the ground, Pyrrha could still hear Jaune's terrified screech as the boy took the leap out of the airship.

"Why are we doing this _again_!?" she could hear him screaming helplessly. Without even missing a beat, she pulled Akoúo down into her hands. Squatting low, she spied another billboard across the way from her, right below where the blond's flailing form would end up. As the boy's trajectory guided him above the wooden display, Pyrrha spun on her heel, building up her momentum. After one, two, three spins, she released her shield, throwing it firmly at the board across the street. With a satisfying crash, the shield embedded itself into the billboard, a horizontal ledge a few feet above the rooftop.

Focusing, she sent her Semblance through the air, watching the dark cloud fly out almost imperceptibly until it reached Jaune's armour. It took barely a second for her polarity to slow the boy's descent as her Semblance resisted the gravity pulling him downwards, allowing him to land almost-gently upon Akoúo.

"Ugh, thank you Pyrrha!" the blond groaned into the air, his voice much quieter now that he was on solid ground. The sound barely reached Pyrrha past the noisy combat from the square below them.

She grinned slightly, cool and collected. "You're welcome!" With a flick of her wrist, Akoúo whipped back to her, dropping the boy onto the rooftop. _He'll be fine, _she thought firmly, watching him get up out of the corner of her eye while she peered over her own platform, automatically switching Miló back into a sword. _Now. Where to start?_

She had never seen downtown Vale looking like this before. The carnage was horrifying, sending a disgusted chill up her spine. The formerly-pristine area was ruined, the sidewalks crushed and lampposts broken and bent into oblivion, with smoke pouring out of crashed cars and shattered windows. From this close, she could hear the sirens and security alarms which blared from every corner of the area, covering the screams that undoubtedly would've echoed below otherwise.

The worst part, however, was the sight of the bodies of civilians and disintegrating Grimm alike littering the area. The death had already begun.

She clenched her fists tight, tearing her eyes away from the still figures lying mangled upon the ground around them. She had to keep her cool. Focusing back onto the frenzy of movement within the plaza, she pushed the image of the victims out of her mind. Her job was to prevent more of them from happening, after all.

The sheer amount of Grimm screaming within the central plaza before her was incredible. What looked like an army of Beowolves surrounded the raised stage within the heart of the open grounds, cornering the familiar figures of Team RWBY. For a moment, her heartbeat quickened, her grip tightening on Miló hilt. To Pyrrha's relief, however, the girls were making quick work of the creatures, mowing down wave after wave of the wolf-like demons with ease.

Suddenly, the serpentine King Taijitu coiled upwards towards Ruby from the other side of the plaza. Even from this distance, Pyrrha could see the momentary terror fill the younger girl's face. Instantly, she crouched low, ready to leap off of the rooftop and into the fray.

A familiar voice rose through the din below, catching Pyrrha's attention. From the corner of her vision, she watched in quiet amusement as a pink figure sailed through the sky, standing atop of Magnhild, leaving a trail of rose-coloured sparks behind her. As the newcomer approached the giant Grimm in front of Ruby, the snake hissed and bared its fangs, but it was unable to pull away before the figure flipped in midair and brought down an incredible blow upon the crown of the creature. "_Nora, smash!" _Nora screamed triumphantly.

_Ruby's going to be okay, _Pyrrha smiled internally. With that taken care of, her gaze caught Jaune's blond head hopping gingerly off a window ledge and into a hedge on the other side of the street. While he pulled himself out of the bushes, Nora pushed herself back from the snake and landed gracefully into the side of the clearing closest to the redhead. Pyrrha could see Ren jogging into the clearing from the direction which Nora had flown in from, and with Jaune joining the trio on the ground, their team was assembled.

Pyrrha hopped off of the rooftop and into the courtyard, grinning as Jaune stumbled to her side just in time. He looked disoriented, but as his bright blue eyes met her gaze- wide and unsure, yet ready for what was to come- she couldn't help but feel a surge of overprotectiveness flood her chest. _Time to see if he's improved, _she silently sighed, flashing a wan smile his way. With Ren, she shared a curt nod, and Nora's already feral smile proved the smaller girl was more than ready for the onslaught of Grimm coming their way. The monsters had noticed their presence, and a new rank was making its way to attack them.

Raising Miló into the air confidently, she commanded, "Let's move!" She tensed her legs, took a deep breath- _in, out, 1, 2- _and leapt forwards, swinging Miló with all the grace in the world.

In only a few swings, three Boarbatusks lay motionless upon the ground, masks cracked and bodies already fading. She sprinted to the side, peeling away from the central flood of Grimm. Once she had built enough distance between her and the main force, she turned to face those who had followed her.

A swarm of Beowolves surrounded her, snarling and clawing. Pyrrha quickly pulled the trigger upon Miló, extending it back into a javelin. One beast ran towards her, but was quickly dispatched by a jab straight into its skull through a crack in its mask. As it collapsed, she wrenched the blade free from its flesh and spun the polearm around her body, leaping into the air and slicing through the soft underbelly of another Beowolf. The creature screamed in pain, joining its brethren upon the ground. Yet another Grimm lunged in front of her as she spun, leaving her no time to move away; grabbing the shaft of the javelin with her other hand, she drove the blade's point right into the heart of the Beowolf, lodging the large monster's body upon the hooked curve of the blade. With a quick flip over her shoulder, she swung the Grimm's body clean off her weapon, sending it spiraling through the air. The previous beast lying upon the ground snapped at her legs as she landed, but with a quick stab into its mouth, it lay limp and unmoving at last.

Her immediate proximity was clear of Grimm after a few more were taken down. She let out a quiet sigh, dislodging Miló from lifeless, gaping jaws, calming her breath. _Not too difficult, _she realized steadily, glancing over at the others still fighting away throughout the clearing. Unlike her, everyone else was still in a deadlock with their Grimm opponents- they would need a helping hand in order to clear their quadrants. _That's why I'm here._

As the last body crumbled into ash, her gaze finally settled upon the blond figure on the adjacent side of the plaza. Nervousness radiated off of Jaune's body as he slowly stepped backwards. To Pyrrha's utter horror, his opponent was no mere Beowolf or Boarbatusk; instead, it was a menacing Ursa, the hulking giant lurching towards the boy uncannily. Her brows drew together tight, heartrate suddenly through the roof despite having been so calm throughout her earlier struggles.

"Jaune," she breathed, biting her lip, "you've done this before. You can fight that thing."

Before she could say another word, an angry battle cry tore through Jaune, the boy raising his sword and shield clumsily. His voice caught the Grimm by surprise, and while it was confused the blond quickly unleashed a flurry of strikes, stabs and swings upon the giant beast. Satisfaction burst through her as she watched his movements. Even from the distance, Pyrrha could tell- he was using the footwork she had taught him.

At last, his voice died in his throat, and the boy hid slightly behind his shield as he waited for the Grimm to react. Thankfully, the creature simply fell backwards and began to dissolve into shadow. With a fulfilled grin, Pyrrha relaxed. _You did it, _she swooned silently, battle mask melting as Jaune cheered to his victory.

Movement in her vision drew her eyes up to see Sun and Neptune standing triumphantly atop the steps behind the dead Ursa. With a cocky grin, Sun flashed a shining object and called loudly into the square, "Nobody move! Junior detectives!" His voice somehow carried across the entire battlefield.

Neptune was just a beat behind with his own shining badge. "We have badges, so you know it's official!" The two boys fist-bumped lightly, but their eyes lifted upwards when a deep rumbling filled the air. Everyone in the combat area felt it, the battle suddenly stilling between both Huntsmen and Grimm alike in order to figure out what was going on.

Pyrrha jumped onto a fallen column, climbing higher upon it to get a better view. The tremor had entered the ground, debris rattling beneath her feet. Steeling herself, she looked up only to see a giant airship entering the airspace above their battleground. The bottom of the ship was emblazoned with a familiar logo- the logo of the Atlesian Military.

This central flagship had been docked within Beacon's port ever since the arrival of the Atlesian students, as it was commanded by General Ironwood, the Headmaster of Atlas Academy. She frowned as a fleet of craft and dropships filled the air, flying closer and closer to the central plaza. It felt wrong, seeing that many military crafts in the air above Vale. Vale was a kingdom protected by Huntsmen, not military tech.

_That many battleships makes it look like we're at war, _she thought numbly, squinting against the choppy winds stirring upon the grounds from the many airships. As the ships approached, the air buzzed with energy and the pulsing of the hovercraft engines, radiating electricity and Dust fumes.

Suddenly, one of the ships began utilizing its machine guns, striking down an Ursa near Ruby. Pyrrha stood tall, watching with narrowed eyes as more and more ships began firing mercilessly upon the remaining Grimm within the plaza.

A hand on her shoulder caught her attention. She had heard the steps creeping up to her, but the cadence had been familiar, so she hadn't turned to look. Ren murmured, "They're dropping Atlesian Knights. The newest model."

Mutely, Pyrrha nodded. Out of the back of the dropships came tens of mechanical soldiers, ones which mechanized the fighting process. The very sight of them sent a wave of unease through Pyrrha. She had heard of these warriors in the past, of how Ironwood was seeking to completely automate fighting the Grimm in order to save Huntsmen and Huntresses. While she could appreciate the sentiment, a part of her stomach continued to twist as she watched the robotic soldiers, featureless and mechanical, approach and gun down the remaining hordes of Grimm without hesitation.

Nora joined the two of them, discomfort filling her own expression as she watched the Atlesian Knights get to work. "What if they attack us?" Nora muttered. "They're shooting those things too casually."

Just then, another wave of Grimm rushed into the clearing, and the sounds of combat resumed once more. "Time to go, Nora," Pyrrha stated, ignoring her comment. Worrying about the ethics behind mechanized soldiers could come another day.

Ren had already jumped back into combat. With a quick salute, Nora stepped onto Magnhild's hammerhead and launched herself into the air with a burst from her grenade launcher. As she flew off, Pyrrha ran back into the central clearing from her cleared side and continued her assault upon this new wave of Grimm in earnest.

Her body moved on autopilot as she kept her eyes on everyone else. Team RWBY was accounted for, taking control of the south side of the clearing. Jaune, Sun and Neptune were fighting off rows of Boarbatusks, the pig-like creatures unable to pinpoint any of them thanks to Sun's cloning Semblance.

Suddenly, she was forced to leap backwards as a giant Nevermore- or, what was left of a giant Nevermore- crashed into the ground by her side. The creature had been split clean in two, shadowy blood oozing out of its body before everything began to disappear. Snapping her head to the west side of the plaza, all she could see was a mass of vanishing shadows and an unconventionally-huge gatling gun, glinting gold and shining onyx in the amber twilight. It was smoking, filling the air with the acrid scent of burnt gunpowder.

She blinked owlishly at the wielder standing in the distance. Clearly, Team CFVY had joined the battle when she had been preoccupied. Coco Adel, with all the nonchalance in the world, spat on a nearby Grimm and pressed a button upon the handle of her weapon. The gears within the gun whirred, folding and compressing the weapon into the very same handbag the older girl always held.

_Well. That was… not what I was expecting to be within that bag. _She watched silently as CFVY's leader swung the bag into an attacking Beowolf's face, the masked creature nearly imploding from the impact. _…That's impressive. _

Pyrrha had only a few moments to ponder the image before a small Death Stalker skittered up to her, the menacing beast screeching demonically. She settled back into a battle stance, and began the fight once more.

It felt like only a few heartbeats before the fighting finally died away, and the last of the Grimm faded into shadow. The Atlesian Knights all froze at once around them as they received their new order- to locate the civilians caught up in the struggle and evacuate them.

Sometime during the battle, Professor Goodwitch had arrived. Now that all was still, she quickly began using her own Semblance to reconstruct all of the broken pathways and buildings around them. The woman seemed to seethe as she worked, anger flaring from her dangerously. As soon as she was done reconstructing the central plaza, however, she stomped away to the side streets which had also suffered damage. In her place landed the giant Atlesian flagship, the vessel taking up the entirety of the clearing.

At last, the redhead sheathed Miló and Akoúo and strode towards the rest of Team JNPR, RWBY, CFVY, and Sun and Neptune, who had all collected underneath the mighty airship. "Is everyone alright?" she asked, her heart settling down and mask slipping off. To her relief, a chorus of agreement and cheer came back to her. Before she could ask for more, however, a haughty voice by the loading dock of the ship caught her attention. Turning towards it, a stab of unease jolted through her stomach as she saw Mercury and Emerald escorting the speaker, an orange-haired man in a black bowler hat and a white coat, towards some Atlesian Knights.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways," the man in the hat preached half-heartedly. When an Atlesian Knight grabbed him by the arm to drag him into the ship, the man finally showed some real emotion. Frantically, he screeched, "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Emerald and Mercury turned away from the man and wandered towards their group. _Who is that man they're taking away? And when did _they_ get here? _she wondered. The very sight of Mercury made her feel a little bit ill- she had almost forgotten how uncomfortable she had been in his presence during the dance. His eyes landed upon hers, and Pyrrha had to slip on a neutral expression and fight to keep it there in order to avoid flinching as he sent her a sly smile.

She did not want to spend any more time with him than she had to.

A nudge to her shoulder pulled her eyes away from them, however- to her surprise, Jaune had wandered to her side. "We did it, huh?" His eyes were alight, and it warmed the girl up from head to toe.

She tried to shrug nonchalantly, but she couldn't keep the proud smile from slipping onto her face. "Yeah, we did," she affirmed. "I think you might even ace your exams at this rate." The boy rolled his eyes, but shared a sweet smile with her anyways.

The quietly tender, victorious moment was broken by an exhausted Professor Goodwitch. She approached their group sharply, massaging her temple. Behind her was Professor Oobleck and Professor Port, the two men quietly awaiting the blonde's orders.

Furious, the Huntress pointed her riding crop towards the open port of a nearby transport ship. "All of you in there, now," she commanded.

Everyone complied without a word of complaint underneath the blonde's sharp gaze. Jaune cast Pyrrha a concerned look, but other than that, they filed into the cabin of the smaller ship. Once everyone was settled inside, Professor Goodwitch pulled out her Scroll, flipping open various documents.

"We will debrief here, then dismiss you back at the Academy. You will go do what you must in order to rest and recuperate after arrival." When they all nodded silently, she let out a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Taking a moment to breathe deeply, the woman finally continued, "You all did an excellent job. Without your aid and quick thinking, the entirety of this sector may have been lost. It seems that once you all arrived, the remaining citizens were able to find appropriate shelter. Thanks to your efforts, we have managed to minimize both casualties and damage to the city. We appreciate your efforts today.

"For those of you who were not able to attend your assigned missions-" she cast a meaningful look at the corner where JNPR sat, and Pyrrha shifted in her seat at the sudden eyes drawn towards them, "-your mission will be cancelled. There is no time to complete your assignments anymore, since your travel time was delayed. Take the next few days to rest instead with your peers- you have done important work today as future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Thank you for noticing your comrades in distress, and doing your best for the citizens."

Those words lit a fire within Pyrrha's heart. They had _saved _people. Although they had abandoned their assignment, they had still managed to protect the innocents.

It was Coco who finally raised a hand. To Pyrrha's surprise, the older girl lacked all of her usual cockiness, instead asking blandly, "When will we know an estimate of the damages and casualties?"

Professor Goodwitch's eyes narrowed, but the woman let out another heavy sigh after a moment. Professor Port opened his mouth to protest, but the Huntress held up a hand to stop him. "You deserve to know, I suppose," she murmured bitterly. Navigating through the info flashing upon her Scroll's screen, she finally found the report which she was looking for. "The damages to infrastructure are still being assessed. We have managed to transport all 278 injured civilians thus far to Vale Central Hospital. As for casualties…" A flash of pain streaked across her face. Grimly, she pressed her lips into a thin line, then looked back up at the students. "We've found 52 victims. We'll let you know what the final body count is later."

And just like that, the fire in Pyrrha's heart, the fire in the room itself, was out.

Glancing around the cabin, everyone's eyes had settled upon their hands, their shoes, creases in the cabin seating- but everyone avoided the blonde's eyes. They hadn't been able to save everyone.

"The White Fang…" Blake whispered, staring dully at her limp, open palms. "Why would they…?"

"We tried to stop the train," Ruby whispered.

"We couldn't," Weiss chided, but her voice was empty.

Yang stayed silent.

"You are dismissed." The blonde exited the cabin silently, her clicking heels echoing in her wake.

Emerald and Mercury excused themselves from the cabin. Team CFVY followed Professor Port out of the ship to help with damage control. After they left, the door closed, and the ship lifted off to return them all to Beacon's campus.

They were silent. She had already known the number would be high- even as she had first entered the battlefield, the carnage had already been too much to bear. Hearing the number of lives lost brought all of the images back to the forefront of her mind, all the bodies smeared across the pavement…

_If I had been there from the very beginning, maybe this wouldn't have happened…_

Pyrrha swore to herself in that moment that she would _never _let an attack like this happen again.


	48. Nightmarish Recoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breach haunts her nightmares.

Laws of Attraction

Moving on from the breach into downtown Vale was an awkward task. They split up from both Team RWBY and Sun and Neptune fairly quickly after arriving back at Beacon's docks. Instead of hanging around, Pyrrha gently pushed her three silent, tired teammates towards the dormitories, ignoring the questions from peers and staff alike.

Everyone stayed silent.

No one spoke about the situation until a few hours later, when the lights were off and they were all tucked into bed. It was only late afternoon by the time they had been brought back to campus and had finished cleaning themselves up- the sun had yet to set, but instead of venturing out into the world, they simply closed their blinds and curled up under their covers.

The silence was broken when Jaune whispered, "People died."

"We were too late to save everyone," Ren murmured into the darkness. His voice was hollow.

Nora had also lost her spark. She mumbled weakly, "We did the best we could though, right?"

Pyrrha nodded on instinct, although no one could see her. "We did. We saved a lot of people. We did our jobs."

They all drifted off quietly after that. Pyrrha's dreams of running through the forest were plagued by smoke, and screams, and ragdoll bodies strewn across tree branches.

She awoke only after looking down, only to see her foot sinking into the flesh of a bloody corpse as she ran through the trees. Her body jolted upright, mouth open in a silent scream, black box wailing. _You didn't save those people- you aren't good enough- no one believes in you, you let everyone die-_

The final body count came in the next day in an official report, shared to them via Scroll by Professor Goodwitch, alongside a formal thank-you sent from Professor Ozpin on behalf of the mayor of Vale. Pyrrha didn't read the message on her Scroll. Instead, she deleted the unopened message and went about her day.

The tension slowly eased over the course of the week. It took a bit of time, but soon, Nora's voice was chirpy and bright, and Ren was making breakfast for dinner, and Jaune was just as clumsy and childish as ever. Three days after the attack, everyone was eating meals with Team RWBY again within the dining hall as if nothing had happened. The only indication that anything had truly gone wrong was the withdrawn, thoughtful look Blake would get every once in a while. The Faunus girl had been hit hardest, as the attack had been facilitated by Roman Torchwick- the orange-haired man taken into custody that day had turned out to be the same man whom Team RWBY had fought on the docks near the winter solstice- in conjunction with the White Fang.

Something was terribly wrong with the world, Pyrrha was beginning to realize. Although Team JNPR had mostly been away from the after-hours conflicts Team RWBY kept finding themselves in, now, they truly knew the pervasiveness of the White Fang's schemes.

She never asked Blake. The girl looked like she was so close to breaking.

It took JNPR the whole week for their bedtimes to be loud and jovial again.

To fill the silence, they studied. The extra time granted to them after having to cancel their assignment meant that they were able to prepare for midterms flawlessly. Ren took it upon himself to not only make Jaune pass, but to make Jaune beat the averages of their peers. While he handled the academics, Pyrrha was quick to train him in the evenings, their sparring matches the perfect opportunity to release their frustration over the events of that week.

Thankfully, the next week rolled around soon enough. With it came their midterm examinations, along with hordes of curious students returning from their own away-missions. The attack on Vale had been broadcast through the CCTS across the world, so everywhere they went, they were accosted by curious onlookers and quiet, yet gossipy questions. Having such an awful attack right before the Vytal Festival within the hosting Kingdom was an ominous, foreboding shadow looming over the entire world.

The news articles had been the worst. Much of the security footage salvaged from the incident had somehow been leaked to the press, meaning that many of the students had been exposed as the 'heroes in the breach of Vale'. While the title on its own might have been fine, images of Pyrrha herself had circulated, and due to her previous notoriety, the attention had quickly focused itself upon her. She hated it all with a passion- she had fought alongside so many people, so why was it only she who was being noticed by the tabloids?

She had no way to fight back, however. All she could do was throw herself into her studies and ignore the images of her, valiantly mid-battle, which continued to circulate across people's Scrolls every day.

Exams went surprisingly well. Pyrrha was confident in her performance, having aced the combat exam and the majority of the academic portions as well. The real surprise, however, came in the form of Jaune's performance- after all of the extra days to study and train, the blond had exceeded all expectations, ending up with an overall average that ranked higher than the mean. Even Professor Goodwitch was impressed by his performance, the Huntress commenting to Pyrrha after he had finished his combat exam, "Your videos seem to be working. You might become a great professor yet yourself, Pyrrha Nikos."

The girl had smiled and bowed, hiding the giddiness which spread across her chest at the praise. The training had clearly worked. She had done well.

Finally, with midterms over and the wreckage in Vale cleaned up completely, Pyrrha found herself sitting within one of Professor Oobleck's classes. The history lecture had soon dispersed into a discussion period, speaking about tactics regarding a particular battle between a pack of aged, wizened Grimm and a small group of Huntsmen patrolling in Atlas.

Professor Oobleck's excited, hyperactive voice faded into the background as Pyrrha circled up with her team to discuss the topic. Just one look at everyone else's face proved that they were just as invested within the lesson as she- that is to say, not at all.

Out of the blue, Nora chirped, "Hey guys, shouldn't we talk about Semblances?"

Ren raised an eyebrow, expression otherwise neutral. "What about them?"

The orange-haired girl simply swung her legs back and forth childishly from her seat. "Well," she pouted, "since we did so well during midterms, we kinda _have _to get into the Vytal Festival now."

Pyrrha's heart sank when she saw how Jaune instantly paled, shaking his head. "We don't _really _need to talk about those-"

Nora brushed off his worries with a casual wave. "You'll figure out your Semblance soon, Jaune," she insisted. "But like, for the rest of us, wouldn't it be good to know how to team up and stuff?"

"Ooh," Jaune squealed, eyes suddenly sparkling bright with innocent excitement, "we can figure out _more team attacks. _Amazing!"

"More?" Pyrrha asked, frowning amusedly. She settled back into her chair though, relaxed, seeing how Jaune's focus had been taken away from his own hidden Semblance. Aura was eternally a sore spot for the blond, after all.

A quick glance at Nora and Ren proved fruitless to answering her question, however, as the two simply shrugged back at her, just as ignorant. _Since when did we do that? _

The smaller girl was the first to raise her hand. "I can explode stuff with electricity!" she announced cheerfully.

The quiet boy next to her rolled his eyes, bemused. "She can conduct electricity and convert it into energy, using a quick charge to momentarily power up her strikes."

"Wait, so you can get struck by lightning and _live?" _Jaune asked incredulously.

Nora propped her hands upon her hips and puffed out her chest proudly. "M-hm. I'm a lightning rod!"

The redhead giggled quietly. "I'm not surprised, you know," she teased. "You have to get your energy from somewhere."

Nora stuck her tongue out at her, only making Pyrrha's laugh grow louder.

Ren sighed. "Mine allows me to mask negative emotions," he explained simply. "I can use my own Aura to dim the intensity of emotion which others experience."

"It's super useful," Nora added, beaming. "With it, the Grimm don't notice you, even when you're scared."

Pyrrha blinked slowly, taking in the implication of those words. In the past, there had indeed been times when a reassuring touch from Ren had calmed her down. To think, it had been because of his Semblance…

Her own doubts crept into mind, the little black box whining, creaking open. _That would be the perfect Semblance to get rid of all my worries, _she thought ruefully. She shook her head, trying to free herself of the thought immediately. She was never scared on the battlefield, and she never would be. She didn't need a Semblance like that.

"It's too bad it's such an exhausting Semblance," Nora continued, ruffling Ren's hair. "Otherwise it would be perfect for long stealth missions!"

Ren stared at his open hands, balling them into fists before settling them back into his lap. "One day," he acknowledged, determined. "I intend to master it one day."

It took all Pyrrha had to fight back the blush which wanted to colour her cheeks when the redhead saw the devotion in Nora's eyes, in her gentle movements, as she reached forward and lightly tapped Ren on his nose.

Dragging her eyes away from the intimate moment, Pyrrha interjected, "I'd rather this not be known too widely, but… my power is polarity."

Jaune's eyes widened. "Wait, is that why you can use a spear-"

"Magnets, Jaune, not polearms," Ren butt in, hanging his head in his hands at Jaune's silliness.

The image of Ruby and Weiss have nearly the exact same encounter months earlier made Pyrrha laugh. "I can't believe you and Ruby had the exact same reaction," she chuckled.

Before they could continue speaking, however, Professor Oobleck drew their attention back to the front of the lecture hall, and soon they were engrossed within the history of guerrilla tactics once more.

As class finally let out for the day, Pyrrha found herself face-to-face with a familiar pair of round, wiry glasses. Coffee cup in hand, Professor Ozpin stood outside of the lecture hall doors, quietly greeting the students who filed out and headed to the dining hall for dinner. When he locked eyes with Pyrrha, however, he silently raised a hand and beckoned her over, then meandered, without waiting for her, to the empty hallway branching off the side of the main hall.

Pyrrha stilled, unease growing within her gut. Jaune noticed her pause in the doorframe, not having seen the headmaster. "Pyrrha, you good?"

She shook her head and snapped out of it, sidestepping out of the way of the other students. "Of course, Jaune," she soothed, although in her heart, it felt like she was comforting herself, not him. "I'm going to be a bit late to dinner- save me a seat?"

Big blue eyes narrowed, flashing with concern and distrust. "Did… did _she _message you again?" he asked carefully, steeling himself for the response. "You know that you shouldn't listen to whatever it is she says to you, you're-"

Immediately, embarrassed affection surged up within her. Pyrrha shook her head. Although he had obviously been worried about her familial situation ever since their previous argument, he had never pressed her for more details. "No, no- Professor Ozpin just wants to talk for a moment."

Jaune's expression instantly melted into one of easygoing trust. "Oh, alright! I'll grab you a tray then!" With that, he waved goodbye and jogged after Nora and Ren, who had left the room before her.

She sidled into the quiet adjacent hallway, approaching the awaiting Huntsman carefully. "Sir, may I help you? What is it?"

Taking a sip from his coffee, the professor coolly examined her from over his glasses. "Miss Nikos, I am going to be frank with you. I wanted to know how you felt about the incident in Vale."

The redhead paled, not ready whatsoever to bring up what had happened. She paused, taking a deep breath, before sliding a perfectly-controlled, neutral mask upon her face. "It was a tragedy, sir. I wish I could've done more."

Those words caught his attention. "But surely, you realize that you and your peers did more than we ever could have expected from you?"

She nodded, although her mind was focused on locking away the images of bloated corpses within the black box in her heart. She never wanted to think of those images again. "This is what we are all here to one day do. Being students doesn't change the fact that we were able to help. Of course we'd do what we could." She sighed, adding quietly, "It doesn't change the fact that so many people were injured and lost."

"You're right. It is indeed a tragedy." Taking another long sip, he asked neutrally, "What would you do to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again?"

Pyrrha paused, unable to stop herself from frowning suspiciously. "Sir, what do you mean by that?" His words had been level, but as she met his gaze, his eyes were _burning. _"I'd… I'd do anything."

He hummed to himself quietly. Then, just as suddenly as the whole conversation had begun, he commented, "Your midterm results were excellent, by the way. You needn't worry about placing within the Vytal Festival. There are many people cheering for you." And with that, he simply walked away.

She gaped at him, aghast. Before she could stop herself, Pyrrha called, "Sir, why do you keep calling me out like this?"

He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Is there a problem, Miss Nikos?"

She shivered, then shook her head slowly, hesitantly. "You don't have these conversations with other students. I've been asking my teammates, and I'm the only one who's had these talks. I…"

The man sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I understand why you may be concerned." The man snorted ruefully. "Maybe you're right for that. Still, you told me when you first came here that you wanted to be a Huntress to protect people. I would have you uphold that dream. That is all."

As he walked back into the main hallway, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around herself, furrowing her brow, deep in thought. As far as she knew, she was the only person who he kept speaking to like this. What was Professor Ozpin up to? Why did he keep singling her out in such an odd way?

And why did it feel like he kept testing her resolve?

The discomfort left from that conversation lingered for the rest of the day, following her into her dreams. Her mind drifted off, body aching, the blankets wrapped up around her body so tightly they burned as she pondered what the headmaster was scheming.

Suddenly, she was transported to a familiar room. Her hands were small, the tabletop far above her head. Every molecule in the air seemed to vibrate from the stifling heat, each pore in her body suddenly swimming in sweat. She stumbled forwards, anxiously peeking around the edge of the table, desperate to find out why the room was so unusually hot and stuffy and it was _s__o hard to breathe_-

Flames spilled out of her father's forge, the licking tongue of the fire crawling out of the metal casing and up the walls of the room. A terrified scream escaped her throat, tiny and childish and _not strong enough. _Thick black smoke took the opportunity and poured into her mouth, forced itself down her throat, choking her. She gagged and coughed, falling onto her chubby hands and knees. They stung as burning embers crunched under her tender skin.

It was all burning down- her favourite place in the world was _burning down._

Suddenly, she felt strong hands pick her up, wrapping her in a thick woollen blanket. The heat trapped underneath the material was both stinging and soothing all at once; too hot, yet cool from being insulated from the violent flames. A thick, corded arm shifted around her young form, and her face was buried within a strong, wide shoulder, a familiar beard tickling the back of her damp neck.

"Daddy, we hafta go," she sobbed into her father's shoulder.

He didn't move. Instead, he just stood there as the flames spewed out farther and farther from the forge, the entire workshop catching alight around them. Pyrrha could feel the heat eating through the blanket, could feel the heat growing and growing and she cried. "Daddy please," she begged, but he didn't move.

Instead, she heard his voice, the deep rumble echoing through his chest and into her heart. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." He tapped her nose. "Little fireball, you're safe here. Don't bother fighting the shadows. I will protect you."

Suddenly, she was fully grown once more, and she pushed the man away from her. Her feet stung, her skin crackling as it roasted over her flesh. She couldn't see his face. She didn't care.

"You're just a dream. You're not him. What 'paragon of virtue' ends up like this? This isn't protecting anybody- this is letting you and me die! You have no right to say those words to me," she hissed, panting, feeling the heat eating away through her bones.

And then, she awoke. Sweat-drenched sheets were quickly discarded and replaced, and soon she stood underneath an icy spray of water, pushing her burning, sweat-streaked hair out of her eyes, out of sight. The mere colour of her hair, fiery strands sticking to her hands, running down her body underneath the water spray, was enough to make her tremble.


	49. Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's mother is just as broken as she is. That doesn't mean what she's done is right.

Laws of Attraction

It was only when her body began to convulse under the freezing water did Pyrrha snap out of her stupor. Immediately, she dried herself off and wandered back to JNPR's room. However, when she finally took a moment to look around the dark room while hanging up her towel, she realized that the only other person in the room was Jaune. His snores hung lightly in the air, the bundle under the sheets shifting every once in a while peacefully. The other two beds were completely empty.

Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she stumbled her way to the lounge. As expected, Ren was wearing his usual apron as he portioned out cookie dough onto a baking sheet, Nora sitting at the island where she could watch him with a gentle smile.

Sighing, Pyrrha rubbed her eyes, smoothed out her bangs, and pulled the most relaxed smile she could onto her face. "What are you two doing up?" Pyrrha whispered, tiptoeing into the room and closing the door behind her.

Nora's face lit up, the smaller girl immediately gesturing for Pyrrha to join her. The redhead complied, sliding onto the stool next to Nora. "I wanted a snack, so I got Ren to come make one!" Nora replied cheerfully.

"That's what I'm good for," the boy muttered tiredly, although his expression contained no trace of annoyance. "And you, Pyrrha? What brings you here?" Ren kept his eyes trained upon the cookie sheet as he spoke.

"Bad dream," Pyrrha admitted after a moment. "Just needed a breath of fresh air."

Ren hummed noncommittedly as he finally placed his tray of goodies into the oven.

While he worked, Nora nudged Pyrrha's side playfully with her elbow. "So, Pyrrha," she said, voice low and teasing, "polarity, huh?"

For a moment, the redhead simply stared at her in confusion. When the memory of the previous day's conversation on Semblances came back to mind, she mumbled, "Oh, yeah. Were you confused about it?"

"Nope," Nora replied, shifting her stool closer to Pyrrha's. Leaning in close, she whispered in the taller girl's ear, "So that means you can move around metal and stuff, right?"

Despite all of her previous fears and discomfort, Nora's mischievous expression was enough to bring a smile to Pyrrha's face. "Technically, anything with a magnetic field," she affirmed, curious to see where this was going.

The shorter girl clapped her hands in delight, practically bouncing in her chair. "That means you could _technically _take Jaune's armour and, let's say, pull it 'closer'?" Her grin was almost manic, sniggers barely contained as she awaited Pyrrha's response.

The redhead blinked at her, jaw dropping slowly as the words sank in. Finally, her cheeks flushed bright pink, any semblance of composure falling away. She was absolutely _mortified._

She buried her face in her blanket-covered arms and squeaked, "Why are you _like this, _Nora?!"

Nora giggled, "Do it! He won't notice until it's too late, just get him alone and tear it off-"

"Why would Pyrrha do that to Jaune's armour-" Ren cut in, utterly baffled.

"_Because, _you don't need armour if you wanna cuddle-"

Pyrrha screeched, "_Nora, I swear-" _Horrified, Pyrrha lifted her eyes for a brief second, only to hide her face once more when she saw terrified understanding creep onto Ren's face, his gaze flitting between Nora's smug smile and Pyrrha's beet-coloured cheeks. Pyrrha cursed herself for how undignified it all must look, cursed herself for not being able to retain her normal calm- but how was she supposed to be collected in this situation?

The boy dropped the oven mitt he had been holding onto the counter, his normally reticent eyes growing larger in shock. "No," he breathed. "Pyrrha, do you…?"

At this, Nora burst into laughter, clutching her stomach tightly. "Of course, Ren, you doofus! Why'd ya think I try to get them _alone _together so much?"

Ren's movements came almost to a standstill, the boy crawling around the island to the other side of Pyrrha as if he were moving through honey. Eventually, he pulled out the stool to Pyrrha's left with trembling hands, collapsing onto it. "I don't want this information," Ren mumbled quietly. He looked almost hollowed out, utterly scandalized, unsure of what was going on. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it."

"Why?" Nora whined playfully. "It would be so cute! She can use her polarity to-"

"Not another word, Nora," Pyrrha begged, burrowing her head into the large blanket to hide. She had never acted so childishly before, but at the moment, all she cared about was getting away from Nora's teasing eyes.

In the middle of their debacle, the lounge door creaked open. "What's everyone doing up?" Jaune mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the room. "I could hear you all down the hall."

Pyrrha unwrapped her head just enough to peek out of the blanket. Jaune, wrapped similarly in his own comforter, shuffled over to the remaining stool by Ren. Clad in his footy pyjamas, his pouting lips and bleary eyes turned him back to the childish figure Pyrrha had met back in September.

Rather than continuing her tirade, Nora innocently asked, "Hey, Jaune. Are the buttons on your onesie metal?"

The blond cracked a yawn, snuggling into his comforter as he lay his head onto the counter. "Yup, why?"

Pyrrha felt the other girl wrap her arms around Pyrrha's shoulders. She whispered, "You know you want to-"

The beeping of the oven's timer for the cookies stole her attention away from Pyrrha's soundless cry, the taller girl then hiding away in her blanket after the words wouldn't come out. She could feel Ren moving away from his seat, footsteps padding to the other side of the island. She ignored the sound of Nora complaining about the cookies- Ren refused to let her eat any until they had cooled- and instead focused on cooling down her burning cheeks and finding any form of composure.

Ren's stool beside her squeaked, and she felt a head settle against her left shoulder. "Pyrrha, are you gonna have any?" Jaune's sleepy voice reverberated through her.

The blush didn't go away, not with him this close. So, she sighed heavily, resigning herself to hiding within her blanket while Nora prattled on to Ren, the boy noticeably silent after his earlier discovery.

She did manage to split a cookie with Jaune, though. It was delicious.

After everyone had settled down and enjoyed Ren's cookies, quiet returning to the group, Pyrrha was almost content; almost able to forget the taste of ash in her mouth that had brought her to the lounge in the first place. Not quite, but almost.

What a horrifying dream that had been. For her own psyche to use her father's most precious words against her, to repeat the mantra which he had embedded into her soul whilst wearing the visage of a burning monster in that nightmare… it was too much. As JNPR wandered back to bed at last, her thoughts kept drifting towards those words which he had taught her when she was a child.

It had been twelve years since he had unlocked her own Aura and Semblance using those same words.

_I miss you, _she repeated over and over again as she settled back into crisp new sheets.

As if warded away by her whole-hearted pleas, the nightmare didn't return, and she finally slept.

Despite their antics that night, the four of them managed to regain some semblance of normalcy the next day, albeit all members being more tired than usual. Thankfully, their spirits were immediately lifted upon entering class that morning. Projected at the front of the class was a long list of team names and members from each academy.

The list of competitors for the Vytal Festival was finally released.

Near the top of the list for first-year students sat Team JNPR, thanks to Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. The spot right below them was Team RWBY. A few spots below them was Team SSSN. And, near the bottom of the list, sat Team CRDL. To Pyrrha's distaste, Mercury's team also made it into the final roster. Other names popped up on the list, but they paid it no attention. Despite the matches themselves being based solely on skill, the opponents not separated by years, only eight initial entry spots were dedicated to first-year teams, so to see all of their friends (and some not-so-friendly faces) be selected to compete was quite a feat.

After the attack in Vale, however, no one in the room was surprised. Rumours of how participating in the battle guaranteed a spot for them all in the Festival came up over and over again amongst the students who weren't so lucky as to get into the tournament. No one minded the rumours, though- looking at the average midterm scores, it was clear that the performance on those tests had mattered, and JNPR had all (surprisingly) done quite well.

"We're going to actually compete?" Jaune whimpered, face ashen and drawn as he sat in his seat. Unlike the rest of their group, he was utterly petrified at the thought of fighting in front of an audience.

Pyrrha squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "And we're going to do well," she promised solemnly. "You've improved so much, so don't fret."

"And Pyrrha's never lost a tournament!" Nora cheered. "We're going to wipe the floor with the competition!"

"Just stay calm, Jaune," Ren added quietly, although Pyrrha couldn't help but groan internally when she saw his eyes darting nervously between her and Jaune.

_I still cannot believe Nora told him, _she thought, exasperated- but soon, the lecture began, and they had no choice but to settle down.

Deep down, she was over the moon at being selected for the Vytal Festival. Although she had never doubted that she would be chosen- it wasn't exactly her first combat tournament, after all- the thought of having something to do, something to occupy her mind, was perfect.

She didn't want to think about anything relating to her dream anymore.

Preparation for the festival was incredibly busy. Over the next three weeks, training intensified, both in-class and out. Practice matches during combat lectures with Professor Goodwitch finally moved into doubles and four-man bouts, since the setup for the combat tournament used those groupings. Everyone who was competing began to also meet outside of classes to train in earnest. The air around Beacon seemed to crackle with nervous excitement constantly, and soon, classes were put on break entirely so that the professors could set up the stadium in earnest.

It wasn't just the students who were wrapped up in the anticipation. The tournament was an international one, after all- visitors from all around the world began to flock to Vale, buying tickets for as many matches as they possibly could. Hordes of fans from each school began to fly in as well, family members and friends of combatants coming to cheer on their loved ones who were about to fight on the world stage.

"Maybe Dad'll come?" Ruby pondered one day over breakfast.

"Nah," Yang waved her hand, "he'll be _way _too busy at Signal. He is a professor, after all."

Ruby pouted, then elbowed Weiss. "Is anyone from Atlas coming?"

The pale girl harrumphed, turning her nose in the air. "Do you really think that the Schnee family can afford to send its members to see a silly little tournament?" she scoffed. "We have far more important matters to deal with."

Not even bothering to dignify her with a response, Ruby turned to Blake.

"No." The Faunus girl's response was curt.

Ruby sighed, then turned to JNPR. "Nora, Ren?"

"Nope!" Nora replied cheerfully. "It's okay though!"

"Jaune?" Ruby's demeanor was quickly changing to one of irritation. "Is anyone from your family coming?"

Jaune chuckled dryly. "I doubt my family even understands how important this thing is," he admitted. "I sure didn't a year ago."

Finally, the younger girl's attention turned to the quiet redhead seated at the end of the table. "Pyrrha?"

She was ready for it. Her mask was in place, her smile fixed, perfectly pleasant. "Who knows?"

Thankfully, Ruby accepted that answer, simply pounding on the dining hall table they sat at childishly. "But we're a big deal," she moaned. "We made it! Shouldn't people be more excited to see us fight?"

"They'll cheer for us, little sis. Don't worry about it!" Yang soothed her.

Pyrrha tuned the rest of the conversation out, focusing on her dinner. She hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't have to think about her mother cheering for her for the rest of the tournament.

Unfortunately for her, life was never very kind, and the little black box had been silent for far too long.

At last, the Vytal Festival was set to open on Monday morning. The students were all given time to rest, and they took the opportunity with gusto.

Friday evening was quiet after dinner. Pyrrha cancelled her usual training with Jaune, and the blond seemed more than happy to take a break. His ever-growing nerves had reached new heights as the day finally approached, and having the time to himself seemed to be more than a little necessary.

Instead, Pyrrha simply walked around campus. The early March air brought with it the end of winter, the end of early sunsets and dark mornings- the sky was still alight as she wandered around the perfectly manicured gardens throughout Beacon's grounds.

Her Scroll buzzed in her pocket. Opening up her messages, she winced when she saw the sender, the one-phrase message accompanying it foreboding in its vague silence.

_Come to the docks to greet me._

Immediately, the muscles in her neck and shoulders tensed, palms growing slick, knees wobbling slightly. Her heart leapt into her throat, and no matter how much she tried to swallow it down, her breaths were short and ragged and blocked by her fear. Wordlessly, she jogged to the docks at the end of Main Avenue, staring at the cobblestone path resolutely. The visitor docks were different from the main area used by professors and students. She swerved onto that branching road, ignoring the curious looks she received from her peers who milled about the main moorings.

This side pathway was totally empty aside from one passenger ship parked upon one of the unloading stations. Pyrrha paused when she saw it, closing her eyes. It had been six months since she had seen the woman face-to-face- and in their separation, their relationship had changed irrevocably.

_How am I supposed to face her?_

She grit her teeth, but there was no choice but to keep going. Taking a deep breath- _in, out, 1, 2- _she reached into the bottom of her gut to pull on the most convincing smile she could, mustering up the strength to straighten her shoulders, fix her hair, and walk confidently to the airship.

A familiar head of short-cropped red hair wandered out of the ship and onto the central path. "Pyrrha!" her mother cried, the woman dropping a large suitcase by the wayside in favour of holding out her arms. "Pyrrha, sweetheart, come here!"

Automatically, the girl walked over and allowed the woman to embrace her.

"Oh, it's been so long," the woman cooed. Her face was vibrant with life and energy, a far-cry from the two-dimensional image Pyrrha had spoken to for months through the CCTS screen. "You've lost a bit of weight! Make sure that doesn't equate to strength, okay? It's good for advertising, you look lovely, but make sure it doesn't detract from your performance."

"What are you doing here?" Pyrrha breathed, trying to ignore the immediate comment about her looks.

"I chartered a quick ship from Vale. Miserable city, really," the woman tutted her tongue. "I don't understand what all the excitement is about. However, I have something that I needed to give you before the tournament!"

Pyrrha squirmed. The woman's touch felt foreign upon her body, and she soon stepped away from her mother, putting some distance between them. It was uncomfortable- before Beacon, she would have always stood by the woman's side. "I didn't realize you would be coming all the way here to watch the matches," Pyrrha said quietly. "I was expecting you to stay in Mistral."

Immediately, her mother's expression dropped, wide green eyes darkening into apathy. Tension filled the air, so thick that it nearly snapped within the few feet separating the two.

Pyrrha gulped, blinking away the tears stinging the backs of her eyes as she took in the utter lack of expression from the elder. _Is this who she's always been? I guess things really are different now._

Raising her chin haughtily, the woman picked up the suitcase and walked past Pyrrha, not bothering to wait for her. It took the younger by surprise- usually, the woman would have looped her arm through Pyrrha's, put her proudly on display. Now, the woman walked towards a bench alongside the path with a purpose, leaving Pyrrha behind. All the blood drained out of her limbs, and Pyrrha's feet initially refused to move as the smaller woman's back drifted farther and farther away.

_Why am I so cold?_

Taking a deep breath, she forced her suddenly-sluggish body to follow, catching up to the woman eventually despite the growing sense of foreboding and dread.

As she finally entered speaking range, her mother commented, "On Monday, after the opening ceremony, there are some reporters who would like to speak to you." The woman lifted the suitcase onto the bench and slowly undid all of the latches holding it shut. "You've met them before- they've spoken to you in the past, during your time at Sanctum."

Pyrrha searched her memory, but no clear faces came to mind. All of the people who had interviewed her in the past had just blurred together over time. "I see," she replied simply.

"Since you're a favourite of the tournament, they're going to give you a spotlight moment!" The elder stopped fiddling with the suitcase for a moment just to clap her hands, superficially cheery once more. "It's going to be amazing," she beamed. "You're going to do so well. Oh, and I've got the perfect gift for you to celebrate your victory!"

"Mother, I haven't won anything yet-"

The woman clicked her tongue. "Nonsense. You will win, just as you have always done. And this time…" She finally finished opening the case. Rather than containing her belongings as one might have assumed, the suitcase instead was inlaid with velvet cushioning, protecting its contents from the journey. Removing the cloth covering the contents, she announced proudly, "…you'll be using _these."_

Glinting brightly in the evening glow, a golden sword and shield rested within the case. Not a trace of red could be seen. The falchion blade held a slight curve, tapering down to a more traditional pommel and hilt, unlike the xiphos Pyrrha was used to wielding. The shield was completely circular, lacking any adornments other than a small flame motif, similar in shape to her circlet, which spiraled from the outside into the center faintly.

Chest puffed high, her mother asserted, "You've been using your old weapons for far too long. I was able to use some connections at Sanctum to make new ones for you!" Turning back to Pyrrha, her eyes flashed, lids lowering pointedly. "So you can get rid of your current ones."

Pyrrha's entire body went from cold to absolutely numb. She could no longer feel anything- the shape of the weapons in front of her, glowing golden in the twilight, imprinted itself into her eyes, the outline burning into her heart. Her breathing deepened, the rate rapidly growing until she couldn't hear anything but her own thunderous heartbeat and ragged breaths within her ears. Yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the weapons laid out before her.

_She wants me to get rid of Miló and Akoúo._

She faintly heard her mother ask, "Pyrrha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She continued to shiver.

Her mother frowned, scoffing in disbelief. "Why aren't you celebrating- wait, what is going on, Pyrrha?"

She couldn't stop herself. Trembling openly now, Pyrrha collapsed onto the bench, hanging her head between her knees. Everything was cold, everything was painful- the lid of the little black box in her heart pulsed, filling with acid, melting open from the inside out.

_She wants me to say goodbye to him._

For just a moment, everything felt light, warm. Nostalgic. She closed her eyes, letting the memories which suddenly resurfaced wash over her. It wasn't like her to reminisce, and yet, it felt right.

Back when the tragedy had taken place, she had been so young- she had expected her father to come home after his mission, just like always.

She had just been a little girl. Now, she understood that. There had been no way to explain to her at the time why her father wasn't coming back, why the forge was _so damn cold _all the time. There had been no way to explain anything until she grew a bit older, until she found news articles herself speaking of what happened that fateful day. Those articles had painted a bleak picture of the man she had always idolized, the man who had held her when she cried, the man who had praised her for using her Semblance- the man who had helped her make the weapons which she would one day use to protect the world_. _

Life had never really been the same since she found out that her mother believed, that the _world _believed, that her father had died running away from battle. That the Huntsman had died abandoning his men, his mission.

She had never believed it, not once. How could she? Nearly a decade earlier, when he had been preparing to leave for that mission, she had repeated his mantra in front of him. He hadn't known that she'd carved the words into the core of her being. Hearing them leave her young, innocent, hopeful lips had been overwhelming. It had brought so much pride to his face.

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

The lightness faded. Everything hurt.

_He told me he would come home again. That he'd always be there to protect me._

The lid exploded open, the heat and the pain and the wind in her ears searing her, and she retched dryly as the voices inside began to _scream _in delight.

Panicking now, her mother dropped to her knees, grabbing Pyrrha's shoulders. "Pyrrha? What's going on, speak to me!"

Her touch stung more than any flame ever could.

Slapping her hands away, Pyrrha stumbled away from her mother as fast as possible. "You came here to tell me to get rid of my weapons," she gasped. "You want me to get rid of Miló? Of Akoúo? How _could you?"_

Instantly, the woman was back on her feet, anger rolling off of her tiny form in waves. "Don't talk like that to me, young lady," she hissed. "I bring you a gift and this is how you speak?"

"This isn't a gift," Pyrrha sobbed, wrapping her arms around her torso, trying to shut out the _You never deserved him! You don't get to have a family! _ringing through her ears. "This is a _purge- _you're trying to get rid of all of Dad's stuff, aren't you?" Her words tumbled out faster and faster, face burning in humiliation. "You want to get rid of him- but why? Why are you doing this? You _know _how much his metalwork means to me! Especially now-" her voice choked on a sob that lodged itself in her throat, and she coughed, angrily wiping tears which were now free-flowing, "-now you want me to give up the last thing I have left of him? You already destroyed his workshop!" She took another step backwards, focusing all her efforts on staying balanced, staying upright, when every fiber of her being just wanted to collapse. "I wasn't there to say goodbye to him. Why would you take Miló and Akoúo away from me too?"

Suddenly, a stinging pain erupted from her cheek, her head snapping to the side without warning. Her mother glared up at her, hand still held aloft. "Do you need me to slap some more sense into you, Pyrrha?" the woman whispered icily. "You do not need anything from _him. _I will not have you representing our family like this."

Pyrrha drew her hand up to her cheek, the skin smarting from where the slap had landed. She could feel the hysteria, the disbelief, the pure _outrage, _flooding into her. "What 'family', Mother? What kind of family is this? What family tries to erase someone? I've never complained. I've put up with everything you said, everything you did. I held my tongue for all this time, but… I won't let you do anything to Dad. Even if what you say is true, and having him in my life will destroy my image, why should I care? I don't care about my image, so why do you?" Suddenly, she felt so empty inside. She was so, _so tired._ "I don't need you to be my _manager_. All I've ever wanted was your love."

Another slap to the cheek. "I've done _nothing _but love you, you ungrateful child. After he-"

Pyrrha whimpered, "No. No matter what you say, Dad was family."

"No," her mother replied bitterly, "he certainly wasn't part of _mine."_

The girl sighed, letting her hands drop limply by her side. She clenched her fists, trying to summon any strength left in her, but there wasn't any left to expend. "In that case," she whispered at last, "I'm not, either, am I?"

"Nonsense," the woman spat. "You're my flesh and blood. That man? He ran away. Are you telling me you'll run away too? That you're too weak to handle your responsibilities, that you're a _coward_? Do you have any idea how hard it was to raise you after that-"

As she listened to the woman's tirade, Pyrrha's tears grew hotter and hotter until they were scathing, burning searing trails down her sore cheeks. "Have you ever thought," she interjected desperately, "that maybe, _just maybe, _he ran away because he knew there was no way to win? Was it the right thing to do? I don't know, Mother! I was a _child! _But maybe he ran because he wanted to see us again- see _you _again. He loved us! Didn't you want to see him, too?" She took another step back from her mother, shuddering, biting the back of her hand to contain the sobs which wanted to tear through her body. "I thought you loved him, too-"

"Maybe I did love him, but that was _before he left me alone_!"

Those words sent a chill up her spine, more powerful than any blow the elder could have inflicted upon her. Freezing in place, Pyrrha slowly raised her eyes to look at the woman standing before her.

She didn't recognize her mother. For the first time in her life, instead of the domineering woman she had always known, Pyrrha saw just how _tiny _the woman was. Her mother's shoulders, thin and frail and weak, trembled and folded in on herself, the elder closing herself off from Pyrrha. Her mother slowly stepped backwards until she hit the bench, tumbling onto the seat and hanging her head low. In front of the younger's very eyes, the woman brought up a balled-up fist, so pale and tensed and small, up to her mouth, biting taut knuckles to stop the trembling of her entire body.

_She's scared._

And just like that, all of the noise, the anger, the grief flooding Pyrrha's body, vanished. Instead, she let herself collapse onto her knees, looking up at the terrified, tiny woman shaking upon the bench in front of her. This wasn't the woman she knew.

_But… maybe this is all she's ever been._

As her eyes traced her mother's outline against the rapidly setting sun, horrified comprehension began to fill her mind. The woman seated before her wasn't a Huntress. She wasn't a fighter- Pyrrha's father had been the warrior, while her mother had simply been a civilian, a stay-at-home mother.

She didn't know how to defend herself.

When her husband had died, she had not been a soldier who could brush off death. Instead, she had simply been a tragically-young widow with a little girl and no other family members, forced to contain her grief lest the Grimm attack her child.

When his corpse had been returned to them so they could hold a funeral, and the news had spread that he had supposedly left his troops to die, the other Huntsmen and Huntresses of the community had taken back all of their praise for him. Just as they believed he had abandoned his soldiers, they abandoned his memory.

They abandoned his broken widow and daughter. And so, his widow forced herself to abandon her love in order to regain their favour, in order to ensure that her daughter lived well and prospered as the Huntress she was born to be.

Pyrrha reeled from the thought.

Suddenly, the woman stood up. Hurriedly closing the suitcase, she dragged it off the bench and unceremoniously began striding back towards the vessel which had brought her to Beacon.

"Wait, where are you going?" Pyrrha cried, chasing after her.

Without looking back, the woman replied, "Keep your father. If you want to hold onto a bloody memory so much, more than _me, _the woman who fed you and raised you and protected you, then goddammit child, _keep him. _It has nothing to do with me."

She protested weakly, "Mother, wait, you don't have to-"

As they reached the door of the ship, the woman turned back to look at Pyrrha, expression utterly blank. In the softest, most strained voice Pyrrha had ever heard, she whispered, "You underestimate me, Pyrrha. I'm used to being alone." With that said, she boarded the ship, leaving Pyrrha behind on an empty dock, cold and empty and alone.

Abandoned.

The redhead didn't know how she made it back to the dorms. Just as she had after her nightmare from weeks earlier, she found herself awake only after the icy water hit her in the shower. Gingerly, the girl wiped her face, leaning against the walls of the stall as the cold raised gooseflesh over her whole body. She was utterly exhausted, mind both empty and far too full with the events of the evening.

_I don't believe that Dad ran away. I'll never believe it. No matter what anyone says, he must've retreated after realizing that the Grimm were too much to handle. There's nothing wrong with fleeing to fight another day._

And as her mind wandered, as she dried herself off and got dressed, she thought tiredly, _But no one listens when you're dead. No one will believe in you._

She checked her Scroll absentmindedly. No messages. She tried sending a message to her mother. No response.

_Because I didn't want to say goodbye to Dad… am I no longer her daughter?_

Her footsteps echoed through the empty corridors of Beacon, tapping between the rows of weapons lockers. The sound was eerie next to the crushing silence.

_If the Grimm were too much, then it's my job to be stronger than that. To prove that I can fight anyone in my way. To make sure no one will ever be able to say the same thing about me. And then, when they finally listen to me, I'll be able to change the history written about Dad._

As she pulled Miló and Akoúo into her hands from her locker, as she clutched them to her chest and ran her fingers across the embossed metal, the deeply engraved, stylized _V _upon the hilt and handle – the symbol of the house of Vulcan – she breathed in deep. _In, out… 1, 2…_

"I will _never _run."

She promised.


	50. Openings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to start off a tournament is with a potluck, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of Vol. 2. Also, Ozpin's speech in here comes from the Vytal Festival episode of WoR. Thanks for being an info-dumping bro, Ozpin.
> 
> **Bonus content is at the bottom!

Laws of Attraction

The amphitheatre was packed with civilians, students and Huntsmen alike, the air buzzing with excitement and chatter. Despite it being bright and early on Monday, everyone was awake and ready. Pyrrha had never before seen this many people within the large room, barely able to keep her wits about her as she followed Nora's lead towards their seats in the stands. Their path led them completely around the outskirts of the room, and for that, Pyrrha was grateful- it ensured they would avoid crossing paths with any and all media sources, as all of the filming crews and reporters were based around the bottom of the stage.

She wasn't ready to face any filming crews yet. After Friday night, she hadn't been able to force a natural smile the way she usually could- she wasn't able to pretend anymore.

Why bother pretending?

_I'll get back to normal soon, _she kept telling herself. _I _have _to. _

After all, she didn't want to go another night watching Nora, Ren and Jaune tiptoe around her. They had been careful not to ask any questions all weekend, and she loved them for it, but she didn't want to burden them with concern any longer.

Sliding into a spectator seat between Nora and Jaune, she watched idly as the house lights began to dim.

A spotlight emerged upon the center of the stage, highlighting a familiar blonde Huntress. Professor Goodwitch's voice boomed from the speaker system as she read her introduction proudly. "Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas, welcome to the 40th biannual Vytal Festival Opening Ceremony. We are gathered here today at Beacon Academy, and we, the Huntsmen and Huntresses of the world of Remnant, welcome you with open arms. Whether you are in the room with us now, or are joining us through the live broadcasts, we are proud to have you here to celebrate the peace, unity, and safety of our world."

The crowd let out an uproarious applause, cheers and whistles deafening. Pyrrha clapped politely in her seat, trying to maintain her focus despite the excitement thrumming all around her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spied a familiar flash of short, fiery hair. Bolting upright, she ignored the protests from those seated behind her in favour of searching the crowd, of seeing the redhead's face- but just as quickly as she had spotted them, they were gone.

She bit her lip, sitting down without a word. _Of course Mother wouldn't be here._

Professor Goodwitch continued, "I would now like to invite to the stage Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy, to say a few words."

With those words, she strutted offstage. The applause rang out once more as the spotlight focused in, illuminating two figures stepping out from behind the curtain- Professor Ozpin, who for once lacked his signature coffee cup, and General Ironwood, the man's military uniform a blinding white underneath the stage lights.

The former cleared his throat, raising one hand to calm the audience whilst leaning on his cane with the other. Underneath the bright spotlight, it was hard to tell, but Pyrrha felt as if the man's posture was tense, nervous. It was an unusual air for the normally-subdued man to possess. Before she could ponder further, however, the white-haired man took another step forward and began to speak.

"The Vytal Festival," the professor began, looking into the darkness surrounding the crowd with a calm, blank expression. "Where did it come from? It all began, as most things do, with war."

At his first words, the projector screen behind him lit up with a map of Remnant. A hush fell over the crowd as the map began to move closer, timed perfectly with his words. "The Kingdoms of the world had been locked in a violent struggle for years. But eventually, the Great War of Remnant came to an end on the small island of Vytal. It was here that humanity's leaders chose peace over bloodshed, and constructed the future of modern society, establishing new laws, new academies, and new traditions. "

Even Pyrrha found herself on the edge of her seat. Despite his earlier air of unease, his words today were unusually eloquent, rhythmic, melodic- his voice echoed throughout the amphitheatre like a lullaby, enticing every single audience member, drawing them within his story.

"The Vytal Festival was created to serve as a celebration of peace between the Kingdoms." On screen, the images shifted from the map to photographs of the historic signing, and then to images of the previous Vytal Festival celebrations. "Every two years, a Kingdom would be chosen to open its doors to the world, allowing citizens from every corner of Remnant to meet and indulge in one another's cultures." Images of street stalls flooded with people and night skies lit up brilliantly with firework displays appeared on cue. The solemn air within the amphitheatre itself seemed to lift as everyone watched the splendour of the previous festivals replay onscreen.

"The pinnacle of this event was the Vytal Festival Tournament." The images now shifted to clips from previous tournaments, Huntsmen and Huntresses from around the world locked in friendly battle. "After the newly formed Huntsman Academies proved to be a success, the Vytal Festival Tournament was designed to test the strengths of the Kingdoms' warriors in a safe, and friendly, competitive environment, a wonderful method in which to ensure that the world's Huntsmen would never settle for mediocrity, but would constantly strive to become the absolute best they could be."

Next, the screen shifted to a golden representation of the Amity Coliseum, the battleground where the Vytal Festival Tournament would take place. "As the skills of the Huntsmen grew, so did the games. And in time, it was decided that the tournament would need a stage equal in greatness, to that of its competitors. Amity Coliseum was the culmination of the four Kingdoms' efforts; a technological marvel and a shining symbol of harmony, capable of making the journey to all the Kingdoms of Remnant."

Finally, the screen shifted back to the world map, that final image of all four Kingdoms united fading away, allowing all of the attention to be returned to Professor Ozpin.

The man smiled gently at the crowd. "It's true that all of this began with war. But, it is peace that has served to shepherd humanity on its ascension to greatness. May we never stray from that path."

With that, he took a step back, igniting thunderous applause from the audience.

Pyrrha let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. His presence was incredible, bringing with it a sense of immense pride. She was now a part of this historic event. She was going to be put on display as one of the Huntresses of the next generation. _This _was the stadium, the battleground, that all of her previous competitions and tournaments had been leading up to.

For once, the thought of being in the spotlight didn't seem so revolting.

"Now, we would like to have General Ironwood speak on behalf of the Security Council of the Vytal Festival in light of recent occurrences around the Kingdom of Vale," Professor Goodwitch intoned through the speakers from backstage.

To replace Professor Ozpin's place in center stage, General Ironwood stepped forward. The stern man looked into the crowd, the spotlight exaggerating the shadows under his eyes. Although he wore a pleasant smile, the stiffness of his jaw and the weariness of his brow were evident, even from her place in the audience.

"I am honoured to be here as the representative of the Atlesian Military," the man began proudly. "For this year's Vytal Festival, Atlas is proud to protect the citizens of the world using the advanced tools at our disposal. We guarantee that we will ensure this festival continues to be the epitome of peace between our Kingdoms, despite any concerns which may have been felt leading up to this." Behind the man's head flashed an image slideshow of the different airships posted around Vale, Beacon and the Amity Colosseum.

As the man continued to explain the Atlesian presence for the Festival and the security measures which would be enforced, Jaune leaned over to Pyrrha uneasily. "Why is he focusing so much on their new tech?"

The redhead frowned, recalling the immense number of airships that littered the sky during the breach of Vale. "I don't know," she whispered back. "I just hope, with all of this military backing, that we don't need to use it."

"Yes to that, my heart couldn't take another attack," the blond groaned, collapsing back into his seat. He shuddered at the memory. "Downtown Vale was enough."

Soon enough, the opening ceremony was over. There was little pomp and circumstance, as most of the flair was saved for the festivities in Vale and the tournament itself. The students found themselves filing out of the amphitheatre slowly- unfortunately, with the amount of reporters and cameras in the vicinity, it took quite a while for the queue to truly get anywhere.

Team JNPR eventually found themselves outside of the theatre, with Ruby and Sun's teams hot on their heels. Immediately, they were accosted by flashes of Scrolls and cameras, the excited crowd taking as many snapshots of this year's competitors as possible. Thankfully, Professor Goodwitch shut the entire affair down with a quick word as she stepped out of the theatre. "The competitors need to go prepare for their matches in the Tournament," she announced curtly, glaring at the crowd. "You will see their skills tomorrow. Until then, please follow the signage along Main Avenue until you reach the docks. We will see you all at the matches in the Amity Colosseum."

One brave reporter called out, "Would we be able to just-"

Raising a brow, the blonde Huntress sent the man an icy glare. "Thank you for joining us in today's ceremony. We will see you all tomorrow."

The man immediately backed down, and soon the students were able to escape from the crowds and get back on the road to the dormitories.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Jaune asked curiously as they meandered home. "I mean, we're all in our armour already, so should we train for a bit?"

"You should always rest if you can before a match," Pyrrha replied kindly, although her mind was still a mile away. "We shouldn't train tonight, Jaune."

He pouted, but nodded in understanding. "That makes sense," he said glumly. "I just- oh, I don't know. I'm feeling really antsy, you know? I need to move, otherwise I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Why don't we have a little party or something?" Ruby chirped from his other side, poking Jaune's shoulder repeatedly. "We could host, like… ooh, let's have a potluck!"

Everyone in their group stared at her blankly at the sudden suggestion. "That is the most random thing you could've said," Neptune laughed.

"Well," she pouted, "what's wrong with wanting to hang out with everyone before the competition really starts? We haven't had any noodle Sundays for a while, right? We've all been… busy." The word hung over their heads, but no one responded. They all knew that their weekly adventures in Vale had been halted after the attack downtown. No one wanted to venture to close to the central plaza. It brought back too many memories.

"With what food?" Jaune finally groaned awkwardly amidst the silence, pushing the younger girl away playfully. "We don't exactly have a lot of options here."

"Well," Weiss muttered, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "we definitely _could _host a little celebration. We don't have to be assembled for the tournament until tomorrow afternoon, so that leaves us with the option of having a later night and still being well-rested."

"Which means," Yang jumped in, "we have lots and lots of time to find food!"

"We did just buy that giant box of pasta for the kitchen," Ren murmured. "That could be the main dish."

Sun gave the entire group a thumbs-up, skipping ahead of them all. He began walking backwards, tail waving lazily back and forth as he grinned widely. "You want some food for a crowd? I'll get you some food for a crowd. Don't worry everyone, I'm on the case," he called with a wink.

To everyone's surprise, Blake snorted at that comment. "Don't steal it," she said, deadpan.

"Psh, as if I would," Sun brushed off her words easily, but already, his eyes were flashing mischievously.

Pyrrha sighed, feeling a slight headache coming on. As everyone continued brainstorming what to bring for their sudden dinner celebration, her eyes were still drawn to the crowd in the distance, to the sea of heads bobbing up and down as the guests of the opening ceremony headed towards the passenger ships. There was no red hair in sight. Although she was used to this- her mother never actually attended her matches, after all- it still sent a pang of regret through her heart.

_She doesn't want to see you again, _the black box hissed, low and slow, creeping twisting tendrils into her gut. _She's said goodbye. _

It was Ren who brought her attention back to their group. He pulled her aside as their friends stopped in front of the dormitory building, everyone going their separate ways as they went off in search of the perfect party food. He stared at her impassively- yet, without a word, he placed a hand against her arm. Gradually, a sense of calm settled over the redhead, and the voices began to fade into the noise in the background.

Eventually, Ren released her, staggering for just a moment. Pushing through the sudden blanket of calm which his Semblance had draped over her, Pyrrha whispered, "How did you know?"

Giving her a rare, wide smile, Ren simply shrugged. "We're teammates, right?"

She laughed tiredly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Gratitude swelled up in her heart. "Yeah. Thanks, Ren."

He swivelled on his heel and walked towards the door. "You still have the apron Nora and I made you, right?"

Pyrrha grinned. "Of course. Am I the sous-chef today?"

"Somebody's got to plate the pasta while I make the sauce," he said dryly.

With that, Pyrrha and Ren set off on their next task. Keeping busy was the perfect way to keep her mind away from the thoughts which had been plaguing her all weekend- her entire mind had been clouded by periods of self-doubt and frustration. She was proud to be a part of the tournament. She was excited to fight in Amity Colosseum. Yet, the question remained- _why_? Why was she still fighting in the tournament, if not to please her mother?

_It's for my team, _she insisted to herself as she worked alongside Ren. _They need me here. They want to win- I'll bring victory to them._

The doubt never really quieted its head, however, and their cooking spree was mostly silent.

Eventually, the entire gang had assembled in the lounge of their dormitories. Arms were laden with snacks, sandwiches, desserts and more as everyone stumbled in. Somewhere along the way, Sun had nicked an entire crate of fruit from the dining hall, and he cheerfully poured the contents into the center of the kitchen island. Weiss managed to procure disposable cups and plates, and Yang pulled out some suspicious (yet, much to Nora's disappointment, non-alcoholic) wine and sparkling juice.

The food was set up on the kitchen island, and soon, everyone was pouring glasses of juice and clinking plastic cups merrily over plates of various snacks. Music played in the background, and the entire room was alight with a warm, cheery atmosphere. Despite everyone representing different teams- and, with SSSN, different Academies and Kingdoms- everyone was here to spend time with friends.

Pyrrha found herself hanging out at the kitchen sink the moment she was done eating. Holding the pleasant smile on her face was growing exhausting. She wanted to join everyone- she really, truly did- but the effects of Ren's Semblance had waned over the course of the afternoon, and now that dinnertime had come around, the frustration was back in full swing. With a tired sigh, she collected all of the empty dishes and began to wash them methodically, letting the mindless action blur out the noise behind her.

An arm slung around her shoulders dragged her out of her thoughts. To her surprise, the face that appeared next to her belonged to Yang. The bubbly blonde said, "Hey, girl. Come join us. Why are you sittin' alone by your lonesome over here? Is something wrong?"

Pyrrha's eyes snapped to the rest of the group. For the first time, she realized how odd she must have looked, leaning over the sink contemplatively while the party was going on. With trembling hands, she shut off the running faucet and wiped her hands on a dish towel, putting away a clean plate. "I'll be there in a moment. I just… was lost in thought."

A light touch on her back brought her to face Blake, who had crept around her other side. "Everyone's waiting for you," the quiet girl murmured. Despite the shadows haunting her still drawing her face tight, Blake wore a tiny smile on her lips.

Pyrrha blinked at the two girls, leaning back against the sink. "I'm fine," she insisted lightly, slipping on a pleasant smile. "The party can live without me for a bit! I just wanted to get a head start on some of the cleaning."

Instead of listening to her, however, Yang tugged her arm towards the rest of the group. "Nope. Not allowed. Party can't start until _all_ of our friends are having fun."

_All of our friends. _

"Let's leave the cleanup for later, Pyrrha," Blake said, pushing the girl gently towards the couches. Pyrrha found herself seated beside Nora fairly quickly, but although the orange-haired girl immediately jumped into an excited story, the back of Pyrrha's mind stayed fixed upon the exchange between Blake and Yang.

_Even though we rarely talk, I'm still considered one of them. They really do view me as a friend. _For some reason, that realization was surreal to her, despite their friendship being totally normal by now. They spent all of their meals together, sat together in most classes, and hung out with their teams nearly every weekend. There was no reason for Yang and Blake to not consider her a friend. Still, the thought melted her heart, and the warmth only bubbled hotter as Blake handed her a fresh plastic cup of sparkling juice and smiled. "Ruby told me how you've been worried about me lately. Thanks," she murmured quietly.

Pyrrha beamed. _I'm one of them. I'm not alone._

After the incident on Friday, this glowing feeling growing in the pit of her stomach meant all the world to her, and the little black box was finally quieted for the night.

Soon, the atmosphere grew livelier in the room, everyone breaking off into their own groups to chat and play. Neptune had fished out a deck of cards and was entertaining the crowd with amateur magic tricks, and Ren was busy playing host and refilling dishes. Ruby and Nora seemed to be tightly engaged in a competition of who-can-tell-the-most-outlandish-story, and Yang and Sun had decided it was high time they arm wrestle their way to earning the last few pieces of cake. Pyrrha sat next to Blake through most of this, the Faunus quietly reading a book, seemingly unperturbed by the ruckus around them.

It was quite a while into their little party when the door swung open fully. "Well, I heard that some of the first-years were having a blast in here, but I didn't expect this!" a smooth voice announced from the door. Coco Adel sauntered into the room, hip-checking Jaune off of the armrest upon which he was perched to take his place. As the blond fell with a quiet cry, she continued, "Is this little party invite-only, or can we get in on it?"

Velvet poked her head into the room next, floating in with Yatsuhashi and Fox on her heels. "It smells really good in the hallway," the Faunus explained, rubbing her nose happily. "We were hoping you'd have some extra."

"Of course you can!" Ruby called, waving the second-years over. Fox and Velvet found seats on the floor, while their tallest member stoically began grabbing them all food. "We're holding a little pre-tournament potluck."

"That's so sweet of you," Velvet beamed, clapping her hands in delight. "Do you have any party games or anything?"

Sun chimed in, "Meh, nothing in particular. We could bring out some board games if you wanted."

"Too much work," Blake muttered as she picked at the small stack of tuna salad sandwiches she had on her plate.

Ruby rolled her eyes, but very quickly switched back into her excited mode. Leaning towards Velvet, she whispered loudly, "We can always play the game where… I get to look at what you've got stored in your camera?!"

The young girl was instantly met with both a laugh and a quick smack on the head, leaving her to sulk in response. "Don't try and trick her into using her camera," Coco commanded. "She's been saving those weapons all year."

Velvet giggled. "Sorry Ruby."

Ruby shrugged, nonplussed. "It was worth a shot." She paused, waiting for Yatsuhashi to finally give a plate full of food to all of his teammates, and then stood up, tapping her plastic cup like a wine glass. Slowly, the conversation died down and the group turned to look at the short girl.

She cleared her throat, then puffed out her chest. With a grandiose voice, she announced, "We are gathered here today to-"

"You better not have stolen another one of my binders, Ruby," Weiss called.

"-celebrate- I'm _getting to it, Weiss- _our entry into the Vytal Festival Tournament. We don't know what we're doing, but we'll kick butt for sure!" Her words were met with a chorus of amused approval, so she continued, "So raise your cups! Let's toast to the competition ahead of us, and… um… Well, to all of us! May the best team win," Ruby announced.

"Um, yeah, and that team is going to be us, obviously," Weiss insisted haughtily.

Neptune elbowed her playfully, eliciting a giggle from her. "Not if Team SSSN has anything to do with it."

"Oh, please, children. As if we're going to let you first-years claim any glory for yourselves," Coco drawled, swirling her drink in her glass elegantly.

"Either way, we're all going to do great!" Velvet smiled. At her soft, gentle words, the atmosphere instantly grew cozier.

"Let's take down the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Nora cheered loudly, jumping onto an armrest of a sofa. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered along.

While everyone hollered and began playfully trash-talking each other, Pyrrha simply sat in her seat and sipped her drink quietly. Watching everyone be so excited for the upcoming tournament was enough to fill her heart with enough warmth to melt away the tension of the previous few days, if for just a moment. _This is the first time I'll ever be competing in a team. _She paused, eyes widening just a fraction. _I've never been friends with my opponents before. _Her cheeks coloured slightly at the thought, so she ducked her head to hide away the giddy smile on her lips. _It… this is so nice._

To think- she wasn't going to be alone on the coliseum floor any longer.

The evening continued on, everyone settling into whatever seating was available to them. Soon, bodies were crammed into every nook and cranny of the couches, laughter filling the air and the non-alcoholic refills flowing endlessly.

Suddenly, figures pausing at the door caught everyone's attention. Pyrrha's eyes swung over to the entrance of the lounge, disbelief morphing her features. Standing in the doorway was Cardin and the rest of his team. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see all of her friends wearing similar expressions of shock and distrust, the dialogue quickly dying down as they all awaited what Cardin would say.

The tall boy's face flushed red, and he averted his eyes to the floor immediately. "We heard the noise," he grumbled. "Just wondered what was going on. Didn't know it was you losers. Go back to your stupid party."

Immediately, Nora stood up from her seat, a scowl firmly etching itself onto her normally-bright face. Ren held her back with a quick touch to her shoulder and a shake of the head, so the girl simply hissed, "Whatever, Cardin," and took a seat once more.

"Do you have a problem or something?" Yang muttered, crossing her arms.

Russel, who had been standing awkwardly behind his team leader, groaned. "C'mon, Cardin, let's go," he mumbled. Glaring at everyone in the room, he grabbed Cardin's arm and began to pull him insistently out.

"Wait!" Jaune cried from behind Pyrrha. She swiveled in her seat, curious. After the incidents in first term during their trip to Forever Fall, Team CRDL hadn't approached any of Pyrrha's friends, especially Jaune. The last time she had even interacted with them had been the larger training match in Professor Goodwitch's class. _Why would Jaune want to talk to them now?_

To everyone's surprise, Jaune shuffled to the front of the room with a paper plate loaded high with snack foods from their spread. "We- we were celebrating getting into the Vytal Festival Tournament," he said quietly. Offering the plate to a shell-shocked Cardin, he added, "You guys got in too, right? You should have some."

The taller boy's upper lip curled instinctively into a sneer, but after a moment, all the energy drained from his face, and he slumped over. "Yeah. Whatever." Despite his pout, he still took the plate and shuffled out of the room, his teammates awkwardly stumbling after him.

"Good luck in the tournament!" Jaune called after them. They didn't respond, but it didn't seem to bother the blond- instead, he wore an expression of smug satisfaction, as if he had accomplished something incredible.

"Oh my gosh," Ruby breathed, staring slack-jawed alongside Pyrrha at the blond's amiable expression across the room. "He's grown up."

Pyrrha couldn't help but nod slowly, just as dumbfounded. Her eyes followed Jaune all the way back to his seat across the room, where he had been animatedly talking to Neptune and Sun. Continuing on as if nothing had happened, he launched back into whatever story he was telling them, and quickly the silence from Cardin's sudden visit fell away back to noisy, amicable chatter. Unlike the Jaune of six months earlier, he was no longer shaken up after talking to Cardin. Instead, he seemed confident and at ease. "He has indeed." Pride suddenly surged through her chest, and she dropped her gaze down to the cup clutched tightly in her hands. Closing her eyes, breathing in slowly, she let her mind wander until it landed on the perfect image to express her emotion.

The dream which she had seen months earlier; Jaune, perched atop the Great War memorial statue. The outline of the laughing blond across the room matched the figure in her mind so well.

He was finally gaining the maturity of a real Huntsman.

"Well, I'm just saying," Nora mumbled around a mouthful of food, "that he's totally wearing his armour now. Eh? Eh? If you wanted to, you could-"

Instantly, dread and embarrassment washed over Pyrrha. "Nora, please don't do this," Pyrrha hissed- but instead of hiding her face, she simply slung her arms around Nora's shoulders in a soft hug. Nora's eyes widened, the girl immediately dropping her plate onto the table and throwing her own arms around Pyrrha's waist in response.

The redhead laughed at her sudden excitement, quietly thankful- Pyrrha rarely initiated much physical contact, after all. It was nice to see Nora so happy (and distracted from the previous topic) after a rough few weeks.

However, more arms wrapped around Pyrrha's. Glancing up over her shoulder, her face instantly flushed as Jaune beamed at her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Group hug for the tournament! Ren, get in here!"

The other boy rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless, resting his hands amicably on Nora's and Jaune's shoulders.

_We must look ridiculous. _The other teams cooed and cheered as they held on another, but she didn't care. Pyrrha let herself giggle with Nora, let herself get swept away. For the first time in weeks, she felt truly and utterly _safe. _

Nothing could touch her with the three of them by her side – especially not with Jaune's arms holding her tight. It was such a silly thing, but in that moment… it was all she could've ever asked for. _They_ were everything she never knew she wanted. _They _were the family she was going to protect.

And she'd fight for them till the very end.

_-end of term 1.5-_

xXx

***BONUS CONTENT FOR THE END OF VOLUME 2!

Just like at the end of the first volume, I thought it might be fun to put in some behind-the-scenes of my draft/notes for the last few chapters, since you all seemed to find it pretty funny the first time. Enjoy!

[47]

_She notices cfvy appear and vaguely watches, maybe dodges a bullet from coco and is like ho shit machine guns that's normal okay so that's what she has in that bag damn_

[48]

Pyrrha joins them, she's a little awkward, Nora's like so polarity huh? Wanna just grab Jaune's armour and schmoop

Pyrrha is horrified like what the actual fuck

That's when Ren finally realizes that Pyrrha likes Jaune and he's like HOLY SHIT THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME and Nora just cracks up laughing like of course doofus why do you think I've tried to get them together so much

Ren is just hollowed out over pancakes and Nora's cackling away being like USE POLARITY and Pyrrha's like NO

Finally Jaune wakes up and wanders in in footy pyjamas and Nora's like yo Jaune are those buttons metal, He's like yeah

She goes to Pyrrha and is like OPEN UP HIS SHIRT, Pyrrha starts screeching]

[50]

Ironwood talks about security, Pyrrha can sense ozpin is pissed about it, she thinks of the military force outside of the vale attack and says ooh boy I hope nothing happens hur dur

…

So Nora is kind of a wino isn't she

And she realizes that even though they don't talk a lot, they really do consider her one of them

So even though she's lost her fam she still has one in her friends my friends are my power bullshit

…

Ruby is proud of Jaune, so is Pyrrha, she's surprised by just how much he's grown

Nora's like WELL HE'S DEFINITELY WEARING ARMOUR TO RIP OFF NOW and Pyrrha starts screeching again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of Vol. 2!


	51. Amity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vytal Festival Tournament begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol. 3, woot!

Laws of Attraction

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Nora squealed, hugging Pyrrha's arm tightly. "Look at how many people there are! Just how many ships are going to the dock?" She bounced on her heels, pointing outside of the airship window.

"Well, Amity Colosseum _is _designed to fit over a hundred thousand people," the redhead commented lightly.

"But still! There's so many Air Buses! Look! Ooh, we're gonna have to fight people for the good seats, aren't we?" Nora growled. "I'll take 'em all on."

"Contestants get VIP seats, Nora," Ren explained quietly, reading a book by the aisle nonchalantly. "There's no need to rush."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, trying desperately to keep the blush off her cheeks as she felt the body leaned up against her other side shift uneasily. Automatically, she raised her hand and wrapped it around Jaune's shoulders, patting the boy's back as he groaned and leaned into her touch. "Feeling okay, Jaune?"

"What do you think, Pyrrha," the blond nearly sobbed, clutching onto the plastic bag he held between his knees for dear life.

"You've gotten so much better on airships this year, Jaune," Ren commented. "I thought you were over the airsickness now."

"It only hits- ugh," he moaned, convulsing for a moment, "-when I'm nervous and not distracted. Which is exactly now. Ugh, I hate this."

Pyrrha sighed, but there wasn't any helping Jaune's sickness. So, she contented herself with looking out of the large window by Nora, taking in the sight of their destination in awe- the Amity Colosseum.

An incredible feat of engineering and cooperation between all four Kingdoms, the colosseum was absolutely breathtaking. Floating above Beacon Academy's campus, the giant facility hummed constantly with the sheer amount of energy it took to keep it airborne. Built almost like a funnel, the wide outer rim was lined with spectator seating leading down into the central stage, with the docks and engine rooms built on the levels below the actual combat grounds. Dozens of airships just like the one they were on hurried back and forth between the incredible floating docking station and the port at the end of Main Avenue, where all the visitors and spectators of the tournament were stopping over from around the world. Even as they drew closer, the giant Dust crystal at the bottom of the colosseum pulsed with bright green light, the energy drawn up into the engine and turbines of the enormous structure giving it enough power to keep it afloat.

Just the sight of the colosseum was enough to send Pyrrha's heart racing. She had never enjoyed tournaments, but the thought of competing in the greatest arena in all of Remnant sent shivers of excitement up and down her spine. She had watched the Vytal Festival Tournament on the CCTS for years, but seeing it in person…

_This is what I've been waiting for._

"I'm glad we didn't end up in the morning matches," Nora commented. "It was nice sleeping in!"

Pyrrha pulled out her Scroll, absentmindedly opening up the message she had received from Professor Goodwitch the night before. The Huntress had sent all competitors the initial roster of first-round matches. Her eyes wandered down the list of names filling out the bracket of thirty-two teams until she found theirs. JNPR was scheduled to have their match in the first afternoon slot, which had given them more than enough time to mentally prepare (or not, in Jaune's case) before their match. Team RWBY was in the slot directly preceding them, facing off against a group from Haven Academy.

Pyrrha mused aloud, "I'm just glad Ruby messaged us that their match was going to end up closing off the morning half. We should have enough time to find them before we have to report in."

"Hopefully, all will go well for their match," Ren said dryly, flipping the pages of his book, completely at ease despite the upcoming battles.

"They'll win," Jaune mumbled, but he quickly ducked his head low and just breathed in and out of his bag, trying to contain the nausea somehow. "We've all survived so far."

Eventually, they found themselves in the station within the Amity Colosseum. Immediately, one of the workers recognized them as competitors (mostly due to recognizing Pyrrha, much to her chagrin) and directed them to the VIP seating area inside the stadium – a row of red, velvet-upholstered seats in front of the general public's viewing platforms.

"Hey, look! They're showing the roster!" Nora pointed to the holographic screen above the commentators' booth.

Sure enough, the bracket for the first round- full four-man teams- popped up, each slot filled with the names of the competing teams. Some matches had already taken place that morning. To no one's surprise, Team CFVY had already secured their spot in the doubles round. Pyrrha felt a hint of bitter disgust settle in her stomach as she saw that Mercury's team had also managed to win their earlier match. A part of her was unsettled that she had such a strong reaction to seeing his team- yet, after all of her odd, uncomfortable encounters with him, she quickly wrote off her discomfort as understandable. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to fight him again.

Thankfully, as they settled down in their seats, Pyrrha saw familiar figures stepping out onto the colosseum floor. "Team RWBY's about to begin their match. Looks like we made it just in time."

The image of the bracket disappeared on the holo-screen above them, and was instantly replaced with a live feed of the commentator's booth. Seated at the table within, wearing headsets like a pair of sportscasters, was Professor Oobleck and Professor Port.

"Now," Professor Port began, "we shall begin our next match of the day. Would both teams step into the center to receive their battleground?"

Team RWBY and their opponents- Team ABRN from Haven Academy, if the bracket was correct- took a stand on either side of the stage.

"For those of you who may be new to the Vytal Festival Tournament, we have a specialized battleground that is randomly selected from a multitude of pre-set environments," Professor Oobleck explained. The man was just as jittery as always, bouncing in his seat and fiddling with the enumerable papers on the desk before him. "In a random draw, each team will be given up to four separate biomes, each providing unique challenges during combat. It is up to the combatants to figure out how best to turn those challenges into advantages."

"Yes indeed," the elder Huntsman merrily hummed. "Being able to use your environment to your advantage is the mark of a true warrior. This style of match is the perfect time to utilize Semblances to the fullest."

"What the heck do they mean by 'biomes'?" Jaune asked worriedly. Glancing to her right, Pyrrha was a little relieved to see that most of the green-grey pallor that had haunted the blond all morning had vanished. However, nervous confusion had replaced it, the boy twitching in his seat uncomfortably.

_It's his first time watching the tournament, _she reminded herself. "Don't worry. You'll see," she replied.

More holographic screens emerged around the central battleground, where images began to scroll down rapidly like a slot machine panel. Eventually, the icons slowed down, the screens on one side of the field coming to rest on an image of a bubbling volcano, and the other, a snowflake icon.

"They only have two biomes for the team round, huh?" Pyrrha murmured aloud.

"The maximum of four will be used in the doubles round," Ren clarified steadily.

Suddenly, the entire arena rumbled. Around the center of the stage, the floor opened up on either side. Rising from the pit on one side was an intense heat- a field of bubbling magma and porous volcanic rock lifted up out from below the stage. On the other side of the circular centerpiece on which the competitors stood was the exact opposite- a ribbon of snow, curving and sloping into crests and valleys of pure ice, glinted dangerously in the sunlight. Half of the field instantaneously began to melt due to the presence of the nearby lava, but an engine below the stage kicked in, and suddenly blue Dust was sprayed over the glacier-side of the field, keeping the ice crystals whole.

"We have to fight… in _that?!"_ Jaune cried, eyes bugging out of his head.

"No, silly," Nora giggled. "We'll have our _own _crazy battlefield!"

"Ugh," the blond deflated in his seat. "Great. What I've always wanted."

Pyrrha patted him sympathetically on the shoulder before turning her attention back to the match.

Professor Port proudly announced, "Now, here are our next contestants- Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven! Two inexperienced teams who are ready to prove their mettle and battle their way to the top- but, only one may proceed to the next round! Who shall it be?"

"We are certainly in for an exciting match!" Professor Oobleck agreed brightly.

The former grinned wide, his mustache curling up slightly with his smile. "If both teams are ready, then… 3… 2… 1… _begin_!"

And with that, both teams leapt forward, weapons raised. Instantly, the Beacon girls squared off against each of the members of ABRN. They put up a fierce fight- the four girls were engaged and focused the entire time, working together to take on the other team. Even though it was a bit hard to see exactly what was going on through the haze of the force field surrounding the battlegrounds, the exchanges were all captured on cameras being broadcast to more holo-screens on either side of the stadium.

"They're doing well," the redhead murmured as Blake threw her opponent dangerously close to the barrier. She was impressed- they were managing to hold their own quite well, despite the audience distractingly cheering along and having to navigate the dangerous environmental hazards.

After the initial clash between all fighters, Professor Port's voice boomed heartily on the intercom. "Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

Pyrrha could practically hear the eye roll in Professor Oobleck's voice. "Doctor," he muttered. The redhead winced- that was certainly a formality none of the students adhered to, that was for sure.

Brightening up, Professor Oobleck continued, "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

The redhead sighed, letting her attention drift between the action on the floor and the conversation between the two Huntsmen. "For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum! If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

She gently elbowed Jaune and pointed up at the screen. "You were a bit confused still, right?" she whispered. "Here's how the tournament goes."

The blond stared at her for a moment blankly before a sheepish smile of gratitude appeared. "You caught me," he chuckled, focusing his attention onto the projection above.

Holding up a hand, Professor Oobleck began counting down the combat styles on his fingers. "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is _skill_."

Professor Port nodded enthusiastically. "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

Pushing up his own spectacles for effect, Professor Oobleck continued, "And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

"Ah, and why would they?" Professor Port chuckled heartily. "Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven."

His words floated over Pyrrha's head as she turned back to the match, although her eyes fell upon Jaune on the way. His eyes were bright, sparkling with excitement, a disbelieving smile on his face as he cheered his friends on for their battle.

Warmth blossomed throughout her chest. Biting back the smile which wanted to slip out, she faced the stage once more, watching contentedly as Ruby and Weiss worked in tandem to take down one of their opponents. On the other side of the arena, Blake managed to knock her opponent completely out of the arena. The glowing bar indicating the ABRN member's Aura ticked down into the red, and a loud buzzer rang out through the stadium.

Professor Port cried, "Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out and Aura level!"

His partner added, "Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!"

While they spoke, Yang slid around an icy ramp created by Weiss, and with some quick thinking and teamwork from Blake and Ruby, the blonde martial artist slammed her fist into the three remaining opponents, sending them flying out of bounds. In the matter of just a few moments, the Huntsman called, "And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"

"They did it!" Jaune cheered, jumping up out of his seat. Everyone in the stands stood up and cheered, and numerous members of the audience held up signs cheering for Beacon Academy's students. The cameras zoomed in onto Team RWBY, the four young women looking confused as their victory slowly sank in. Soon, Ruby was jumping up and down in the air, screaming excitedly with all her might.

"That was a clean victory," Ren commented.

Nora jumped onto her chair, ignoring the cries of protest from those sitting behind them. "Of course they won! Now, it's our turn!"

Pyrrha laughed brightly. "Well, we should congratulate them. Let's head out?"

The shorter girl's stomach grumbled loudly. "Then can we grab some food?"

"I don't know if I want to eat…" the blond sighed, but obediently, he followed a skipping Nora out of the stadium, down the stairs and into the waiting area where competitors would emerge. As the four of them waited, they saw a tired and angry Team ABRN limp their way out of the arena, but no matter how long they stood there, there was no sign of Team RWBY.

"Don't tell me they already ran off," Jaune grumbled, letting out a tired sigh. Pitifully, he moaned, "Do we have to go back to Beacon now?"

Pyrrha squeezed his shoulder gently. "We'll have enough time, Jaune," she soothed. "Don't worry about the trip back. We're with you."

Flashing the girl a weak smile, Jaune tottered off towards the loading bay once more. Nora skipped beside Pyrrha and gave her a thumbs-up. "Keep it up, Pyrrha," the shorter girl teased.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Enough. Nora, don't you start now," she chided, although she couldn't keep the smile off her lips as she spoke. "I'm not 'keeping anything up'. We just need to go say hi to Ruby, and I don't want Jaune to feel sick, that's all."

Nora rolled her eyes exaggeratedly to mimic Pyrrha. "Whatever you say," she chortled. A loud gurgle pulled a fit of giggles out of Nora, the orange-haired girl clutching her stomach gleefully. "Oh well. While you flirt, can we eat food at the fair down there? There's gotta be so much food, I mean- look at how many tents they set up! Please?" Spinning on her heel, she tugged Ren's sleeve. "Can we get some yummy food from there, Ren?"

Ren's cheeks were dusted pink, but he didn't comment on the exchange between the two girls.

Pyrrha bit her tongue, trying to distract herself from the embarrassment that threatened to take over. Having Ren know about her feelings was still fairly mortifying.

However, there was no point in waiting around. She gently guided Jaune back onto a ship, and (despite her blush and Nora's aggressive eyebrow wiggling) kept her hand on his back throughout the trip, making sure he was feeling alright. The blond was shaking by the time they were back on solid ground, but other than that, he looked much less green than he had after their first trip. At the dock, there was still no sign of Team RWBY, so they headed off to the fair.

The group wandered through the fairgrounds set up near the Beacon Cliffs, tantalizing smells drifting off of every food cart and stall in the vicinity. The sounds of chopping knives, enthusiastic salespeople, and the sizzle of fried goods echoed through the area, the noise combining with the chatter of the visitors and turning into something almost deafening. Strings of lights and ribbons and pennant flags hung between stalls, and vendors eagerly called out to the curious passersby, enticing them to their wares. It was incredible, the amount of energy emanating throughout the grounds.

Pyrrha drank it all in, body still buzzing joyfully from Team RWBY's victory and her closeness to the blond.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere," Jaune mumbled as he awkwardly shuffled past the different stalls, glancing at the map he installed into his Scroll nervously. "I'm sure we'll find them-"

"Ooh, there they are!" Nora butt in, grabbing Ren's arm and pointing to a stand up ahead of them. The stall was a portable shop for one of the noodle restaurants the group frequented every Sunday evening. Seated at the counter was all four girls of Team RWBY.

Almost in unison, everyone took a deep breath in and exhaled- and, just as in sync, their stomachs grumbled loudly. Even from where they stood, a good thirty metres away, they could smell the delicious broth wafting in the wind towards them.

"Time for lunch," Ren murmured. Pyrrha hummed in agreement, and they all wandered towards the noodle stand.

As they approached, a loud buzzing filled the air. From underneath the awning, Pyrrha could hear Weiss whine, "What?! How can my card be declined?" Quieter, the girl added, "I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake's defeated cry slipped out from under the tent. Pyrrha raised a brow and traded looks with Nora, who was trying hard to hold in a giggle. Rolling her eyes, the redhead fished out her own Scroll. Tucked in a case on the back of it was always a credit card- her account was always topped up with old prize money. She barely used it, but it was something she always carried with her, just in case. Slipping the card out of the case, she held it up, trying to stifle in her own laugh when the shopkeeper pulled Blake's bowl away from her.

Once they were within earshot, Pyrrha asked, "Maybe I could help?"

A wide smile overtook Ruby's face, and the younger girl flung her arms open wide, ecstatic. "Pyrrha!"

Yang smiled kindly, waving away Pyrrha's card. "Aw, you don't have to…"

Blake immediately jumped in. "But she could!" she insisted, uncharacteristically frantic.

Chuckling, Pyrrha propped a hand on her hip, a wry smile on her face. "Well, I think you all earned it after that battle."

Nora's stomach gurgled again. The girl was leaning over the counter and just smelling Yang's bowl, but the blonde didn't mind.

Snorting at the silly sight, Jaune asked, "Mind if we join you?"

"Of course! Your match is next, right?" Ruby sat up straight in her seat, bouncing lightly. "I can't wait to see it!"

Pyrrha and her teammates ordered their own bowls before Jaune finally responded. "Well, it'll sure be… something."

"Oh hush," Pyrrha bumped her shoulder against his lightly. As the shopkeeper took her card, paid for the food, and slid a bowl in front of everyone, she stated confidently, "We'll be fine. For now, let's eat!"

Nora and Blake cheered, and in a matter of minutes, all eight bowls were completely clean. The moment Pyrrha took her last bite, however, she regretted it- the portion had been incredibly large. Usually she would share her portion with someone else, but for some reason, today…

Glancing over at her teammates, she could only sigh. Weiss, Jaune and Ren looked just as sick as she felt, although Ruby, Blake, Yang and Nora were, as usual barely contented by the giant meal. She groaned, pushing her bowl away decidedly and stretching her arms out in front of her, trying to stay upright.

Swallowing heavily, Ren asked, "Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?"

The shopkeeper quickly zoomed through the stall and picked up all of their bowls. She blinked tiredly at his speed, her body feeling incredibly sluggish all of a sudden. "Of course!" She tried to appear confident, pumping her fists in front of her, but she was too sleepy to put any real effort into it. "It will give us energy!"

Nora simply responded by letting out a hearty belch, the sound echoing through the stand.

Jaune groaned, draping himself dramatically over the counter. His face had taken on a green pallor far too quickly to be alright. "Ugh. If I barf, I'm blaming you," he muttered shakily against the wooden countertop.

Completely detached from the current problem, Nora jumped forward excitedly. With an evil grin, she called, "Ooh! Aim at the enemy!"

Immediately, Ren scolded, "Nora, that's disgusting." After a moment, he looked up, contemplative. "…_But_ if you _do_ feel the urge..."

Trembling, Jaune gave everyone a weak thumbs-up, not even bothering to raise his face off of the counter. "Got it."

Pyrrha smiled, pulling herself to her feet. Her eyes caught sight of the clock at the back of the stand- it was almost time to report for their match. "Well, we should be off."

Innocently, Ruby asked, "So, you think you guys are ready?"

Nora burst out, "Of course!" Gesturing to everyone in turn, she listed off, "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, _Jaune,_ we've trained all year, our weapons are_ awesome_, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

Blankly, Ren leaned forward, glancing at their broken leader still trying not to vomit. "Are you gonna take that?"

With the tiniest shake of the head, Jaune whimpered, "She's not wrong."

Backtracking lightly, Nora insisted, "I'm kidding!" Turning to Ren, she waved Jaune's worry away. "He knows I'm kidding." Looking back at Jaune, she called, "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures-" she leaned forward, the meaning of her words slowly setting in, "-our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria-" her face took on an awful pallor, and Pyrrha almost reached out to snap her out of it, "-Ren and I have no parents, so we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" By this point, her words tumbled out of her mouth, and she drifted off into mad laughter and eventual sobs. With a decisive slam of her head onto the counter, she muffled her sobs until they petered away sadly.

Ren shrugged. "So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good."

Placing a gentle hand on Nora's and Jaune's shoulders, Pyrrha soothed, "Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well… murderers."

Yang added, "Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before."

"Let's see," Blake murmured, counting off on her fingers, "Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..."

Ruby enthusiastically cheered, "And that's all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!"

Pouting, Weiss leaned back. "Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal," she mumbled glumly.

Suddenly, static over the intercom system crackled before Professor Port's voice rang through the fairgrounds. "Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds _immediately_!"

"Yes," Professor Oobleck added passive-aggressively, "Like they were scheduled to, _several minutes ago_!"

Pyrrha flinched, looking back at the clock. They were indeed a few minutes late to their roll call. "Well, it looks like this is it." She turned on her heel and began sauntering back to the airships that would take them to Amity Colosseum.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby called.

The trip back to Amity Colosseum was a quiet one- Nora was simply sated after the big meal, while Jaune and Ren desperately tried to keep their lunch in their bodies throughout all of the jostling aboard the ship. Pyrrha sat quietly in the corner of their row, eyes locked outside of the window at the other ships flying about.

Team RWBY had already won. It was their turn.

By the time they arrived in the waiting room and were led onto the battlefield, their opponents were already walking out in a line, waiting for them. _BRNZ of Shade, huh? _Pyrrha recalled, thought drifting towards the bracket schedule she had saved on her Scroll. She vaguely remembered seeing them around Beacon over the last few months, but due to lack of interaction, she couldn't remember who was who. Thankfully, the holo-screens displaying their names, ID photos and Aura levels appeared on each side of the stadium.

Brawnz, the leader, took a defensive stance, flexing bare arms and holding his brass knuckles menacingly. He sent his team a cocky smirk, and the remaining three immediately crouched into offensive positions.

Pyrrha's eyes glanced over each of the figures standing before her in turn. To Brawnz's left stood a fairly short girl holding a long black and silver sniper rifle, one eye covered by a beanie to improve her accuracy. Next was a dark-skinned boy, cornrows capped with the same gold that made up the glinting circular saws hooked into his bracers. On the other end of the line, a pale boy with dark red hair and pink eyes smirked, flicking his cattle prod dangerously towards them in warning.

On her left side, her own teammates took their battle stances. Sighing, Pyrrha pulled Miló into its xiphos form and set Akoúo onto her wrist, straightening out her shoulders. Automatically, her eyes searched the crowd until they landed on one of the main cameras. With a small smile, she gracefully bowed to the camera crew, eliciting an unbelievable cheer from the crowd as her onscreen-self conveyed all the beauty and grace that could only belong to Pyrrha Nikos.

"Damn, Pyrrha," Jaune murmured, wide-eyed and impressed.

Professor Port announced, "Now, time for our next match between Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!"

The same thin holo-screens as before illuminated around the center of the arena, images spinning down them like a slot machine. Ren and Nora relaxed momentarily as they watched the icons slow down and eventually stop with a bright ringing sound. On BRNZ's side of the field, a lush green forest icon was chosen. On JNPR's side of the field, a grey mountain covered by a storm cloud appeared. Just moments after, the stage around the centerpiece on which they stood retracted and fell away, the corresponding biomes lifting up onto the mainstage. Behind BRNZ was a forested area, not dissimilar to the Emerald Forest- and, much to Jaune's awe, a mighty mountain with shaggy cliffs rose up from the nothingness below behind JNPR.

Pyrrha let her gaze drift away from the mountain, from her opponents. Her eyes found no short red hair, no wide green eyes, watching her from the crowd. Typical. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"3!" Professor Port began the countdown amidst the nonstop cheers from the spectators. This was it. There was no going back. Her mother wasn't there, and she'd have to live with it. The audience was watching, and she was in the spotlight- but in tournaments, she knew how to win. She would always win. There was nothing she could do now but _win. _

So, she simply took a deep breath-

"2!"

She steadied her blade, her team readying their weapons by her side. _Breathe in, out_-

"1!"

Her battle mask was in place, her body tensed, her chin raised, proud and decisive. _1, 2-_

"Begin!"


	52. BRNZ and NDGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JNPR vs. BRNZ, SSSN vs. NDGO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my favourite episodes in the show. I know there's a lot of hate towards the JNPR fight since it was lacking the choreography and skill of the other fights, but honestly? This fight cracks me up immensely. I love what a joke the JNPR vs. BRNZ fight is. Also, I hope you realize how hard I worked to ensure that, early on in this dang fic, I had already set up the 'Flower Power' joke just for this chapter. And let's be real- Team SSSN is always a joy to watch. Neptune's little "hands above the waist" and Sun's retort of "Ignore him- for he… yeah he's dumb" is one of the best bro moments in anything. Fight me.

Laws of Attraction

"C'mon, guys!" Jaune cried, holding up his sword valiantly.

When the buzzer sounded, Pyrrha charged forward, a rush of adrenaline spiking through her as she felt the rest of JNPR follow her lead. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the sniper- May- bolted to the treeline behind her teammates. The remainder of BRNZ charged, their leader running square towards Pyrrha.

_You're first._

Her body moved on autopilot, the reactions so smooth and effortless that she could hear Professor Port and Professor Oobleck praising her already in the distance as she blocked a kick from the built boy. The crowd cheered as Brawnz attempted to take her down with a clawed fist, but she quickly deflected the strike and knocked him aside with a blow from Akoúo. With a yelp, he fell back, allowing the girl to straighten up and look for her teammates.

Jaune was focused on blocking Roy's saws, and Nora was dancing around Nolan's cattle prod, riling the boy up with her endless giggles. Ren was watching the sniper cautiously, unsure of which opponent to go for.

Pyrrha's finger twitched upon the trigger of Miló, itching to switch into its rifle form. _I should take her down right now, _she thought analytically, glancing over everyone else's weapons. The other three were melee fighters – if she bolted out of close range, she'd be able to smoke May out of her cover, and then take her down with her javelin. _She's the biggest threat right now._

Suddenly, a bullet flew past Jaune's cheek. Pyrrha sighed ruefully, shaking her head in amusement as she watched Jaune's expression instantaneously morph from determination to sheer terror. Eyes wide, he screeched, "R-R-Retreat!"

She bit her lip, forcing her expression to remain calm despite the mild frustration bubbling up from within. _Why are we trapping ourselves and letting them take over more ground? _However, there was no time to think about it. Immediately, Pyrrha ran towards the other three, raising Akoúo behind her and keeping her body low. Nora and Ren took the hint and ran ahead of them, leaving Pyrrha and Jaune to follow up with their shields. Bullets from May ran down upon them, demolishing the rock face of the mountainside.

After they had all hidden behind a rocky outcropping, they huddled low, wincing as the sniper continued to fire upon them. Pyrrha peeked over the top of a scraggly rock, a frown slipping through her mask as she saw their three other opponents racing towards them. "What do we do?" Pyrrha asked steadily. Ever since initiation, the blond specialized in tactics, after all. This was Jaune's time to shine. Although their position wasn't the best, he'd be able to figure out a way to get them out of this corner.

Seeing the incoming assailants, Jaune cried, "Spread out! Try to keep moving!" Just as he announced this, the three boys from BRNZ leapt over their hiding spot and began their attack anew.

"Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl," Brawnz called, raising his fists up in challenge as he honed in on her. "I'm looking forward to beating you."

Internally, she winced. She still hated that nickname. On the outside, however, she just raised a brow- but instead of retaliating, she simply gave him a sweet, good-natured smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do!"

The boy rushed her, and the sound of clashing metal rang through the battlefield, echoing through the small mountain range behind them as he threw out another punch. She blocked it easily with Miló, pushing the boy off when he attempted to overpower her with sheer strength.

As they danced around one another, Pyrrha's ears perked up when she heard Nora's horrified cry. "Ren!" she screamed, shrill and angry.

With a deft sweep of her legs, Pyrrha threw Brawnz back to the ground momentarily, kicking one of his claws off. She took the brief respite to check in on everyone else- Jaune was clumsily going up against Roy, although he was still holding his own, and his Aura looked intact. Ren was lying on the ground, moaning and clutching his stomach. As for Nora…

"Nora, watch out!" she cried, but it was too late. Nolan had already stabbed his cattle prod straight into her stomach, and the short girl's orange hair instantly stood on end as electricity coursed through her.

_Wait… electricity?_

"Scared for your little friend?" Brawnz spat, crawling to his knees.

She instantly disarmed him, kicked the other claw off his hand and pinned him down, hooking Akoúo's curved detail around his neck to keep him restrained. "I'd be more scared for your teammate if I were you," she explained nonchalantly, fighting to keep the grin off of her face now.

From the commentator's booth, Professor Port laughed heartily. "Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!"

Nolan visibly could not contain his panic as Professor Oobleck agreed, "Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Brawnz huffed. With sheer force of will, the boy reached up and around Pyrrha's shield, grabbing for the ponytail which hung over her shoulder.

She grimaced and leapt backwards, freeing the boy before he could grab hold of her hair. He tottered to his feet, but it was too late- Nora discharged the stored electricity straight into the pale boy's stomach, sending Nolan flying straight through a rock, where he lay motionless under the rubble. By some miracle, his Aura didn't dip below the red, but he was still clearly out of the battle for the time being.

_His Aura is going to be kept busy keeping him alive, _Pyrrha thought absentmindedly.

To her right, Jaune yelled, "Nora! Get to the mountain!"

_Wait, why? _With a quick look backwards, Pyrrha's mask finally cracked, a wide smile blossoming forth. Even as Brawnz engaged her in battle once more, she couldn't contain the pride rising up in her.

Through the use of Dust, the battleground biomes were also able to simulate weather phenomena, and there was currently a dark thundercloud forming at the peak of the mountaintop.

_He's figured out how to use our Semblances, even without unlocking his own. He's really improved._

Jaune barked out more orders to Ren, watched Nora begin her swift ascent towards the tallest peak, then turned back to face off against Roy. However, he was quickly incapacitated when the boy threw his saws as a projectile, forcing Jaune's shield to slam into his own face.

_Okay. Maybe he still needs work. _The pride didn't ebb, though. That sort of blow would have knocked him down cleanly a few months earlier. Running forward, Pyrrha blocked his path towards Jaune, forcing Roy to take a step back. Retrieving his circular saws, the dark-skinned boy grinned, delivering a series of quick blows against her. She simply braced herself, letting the hits bounce off against Akoúo like water, holding her Semblance up against the shield to keep it strong.

Brawnz yelled from behind her, "You're not rid of me yet, Nikos!"

Pyrrha pushed Roy away and leapt backwards, kicking Brawnz in the stomach. The boy grunted, glaring at her for seeing through his quick strike. Gold flashed out of the corner of her eye- spinning in the air, she blocked and dodged both of Roy's saws. The opposing leader kicked one of the errant sawblades right back at her, but she simply deflected the strike with Akoúo again. Although the movements were visually intricate, her body felt jittery, barely using up any of the energy she had saved up for the battle. Her enemies were far too predictable. This entire battle was growing tiresome.

Heavy footsteps resounded behind her. Flipping Miló into a javelin, she threw it back towards Roy, a grim sense of satisfaction blossoming when his alarmed yelp filled the air. Throwing her hands onto the ground, she used her momentum to somersault backwards, digging both of her pointed heels under Brawnz's chin, snapping his neck back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ren bolting towards her. The boy slid onto his knees, and instinctively, she jumped, spinning midair over him as he passed underneath her to continue his dead sprint. She landed upright, deftly summoning Miló back to her amidst the confusion and slamming the shaft into Roy's stomach, dodging his saws.

She continued to dart between the two boys, gliding through the battle. In the distance, she could hear Professor Port cheer, "And this incredible footwork could only belong to Pyrrha Nikos! Currently at the top of her class, she is demonstrating skill that is far beyond anything we've seen in the tournament thus far!"

"Strength is something that can be natural- skill is something that can be taught. What we are seeing, ladies and gentlemen, is in fact, _talent,_" Professor Oobleck supplied.

Suddenly, a blond head popped up, throwing up his shield against Brawnz's fists. Jaune successfully dragged Brawnz's attention away from Pyrrha, leaving the redhead to focus on Roy. The one-on-one fight didn't last long, though- soon, she heard Ren's frantic voice cry, "Nora!"

Just a moment later, she heard Jaune scream, "Pyrrha! Up!"

Instantly, Pyrrha was running. _Nora. Nora, where is she?_

She bolted back across the center of the battlefield, rolling to avoid another saw. High on the mountain, Nora was close to reaching the peak. At the base of the mountain, Jaune was still squaring off against Brawnz- however, now the blond's eyes were trained upon Pyrrha, his shield held high for her.

They had done this so many times before, ever since initiation. She knew what to do.

Pyrrha grinned at Roy's perplexed expression as she slid right through his legs, then flipped cleanly over Brawnz's head. Landing upon Jaune's shield, she tensed her legs, then jumped as high as she could, feeling Jaune's throw adding speed to her height. A flash of light glinted out of the corner of her eye amidst the trees, so she raised her shield and tucked her body behind it as well as she could, keeping it as a solid barrier between the sniper and Nora's still-climbing figure.

The sniper shot was incredibly powerful against Akoúo. With no ground to support her, Pyrrha flew through the air upon impact, forcing her Semblance through her armor to keep it rigid. When she saw that she was nearing the force-field which would bring her out-of-bounds, she straightened herself out, extended Miló back into a javelin, and caught a nearby outcropping with the blade, spinning until she was back on her feet in the arena.

Jumping back into the center of the arena, she grinned as Nora fired off an electrically charged series of grenades which incinerated the entire forest, sending the trees up in smoke. With her vision obscured, May was now essentially useless. Nora jumped down from the mountaintop, slamming Magnhild down into the ground, sending the three BRNZ melee fighters flying back to May's feet.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune announced as Nora skipped back to them, the four regrouping at the base of the mountain. Jaune raised his sword triumphantly. "Ren! Nora! _Flower Power_!"

"Wait, what?" Nora asked.

Deflating instantly, Jaune lowered his blade, taking on the look of a kicked puppy. "F-Flower Power."

Pyrrha traded confused shrugs with Ren and Nora, completely lost.

"That's your team attack name!" Jaune insisted.

Ren frowned, mystified. "Since when?"

Jaune sighed, getting more and more riled up. "Guys, we've been over this!"

Pyrrha frowned. In the clearing haze of smoke behind them, their opponents were slowly staggering to their feet. Jaune was oblivious, however, having completely turned his back on the match to continue scolding his team. "Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings the flower, Nora brings the power!"

Ren rubbed the back of his head with the hilt of Stormflower. "How do I bring a flower?"

The redhead sighed, watching the entire exchange with an air of baffled amusement. _Flower power… oh, like those t-shirts he made them for the winter solstice? No, maybe he mentioned that in class… _She suddenly felt extreme guilt bearing down on her conscience- they had most definitely spoken about team attacks before, but she doubted anyone but Jaune had ever truly paid attention during those meetings.

Before she could interject and point out their opponents' advance, however, Nora laughed, "No, silly, not _a_ flower! _Flour_, like in baking!"

"Why would I bring that?" Ren protested.

Jaune was losing all the confidence he had had previously. "I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!"

Curiosity peeked its head into Pyrrha's heart, and she couldn't resist asking, "So, what are we?"

She both felt guilty and incredibly satisfied by the inevitable gasp her question drew out. "Pyrrha!"

Raising her hands innocently, she insisted, "Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined."

Jaune blew out a long breath, desperately trying to stay calm. "Pyrrha, you and I are _Arkos_. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?"

"'Arkos'?" She remembered literally none of this conversation. _When in the world did we decide all of this?_

Brightly, the blond nodded. "Yeah! It's our names put together!"

_Arc plus Nikos. Great. _She backpedaled, "Right, no, I get it..."

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune pouted.

_Oh, Jaune… _The redhead shook her head quickly. "No, no! It's… good?" she finally said, but her conviction was weak.

Nora's eyes flashed wickedly as she watched the whole exchange. "Mmm, I sense hesitation."

Before Jaune could jump on that comment any further, an angry voice called out, "Hey!" from behind them. They collectively turned around, humming in confusion, only to focus on the entirety of Team BRNZ awaiting their next move.

Brawnz shouted, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Jaune rolled his eyes, tutting under his breath. "Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!"

Nora added indignantly, "Yeah! Team ears only!"

The other members of BRNZ shrugged, but their leader was not pleased. "We're in the _middle of a fight!_" he roared, a vein pulsing in his temple.

That was clearly the last straw for Jaune. The blond spun around, fuming. "And _we're in the middle of a conversation, what don't you get about that!?" _he shrieked, frustration oozing out of every pore.

It took everything she had not to bend over and crumble into laughter. _Oh goodness. _"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha offered finally when BRNZ refused to answer, dumbstruck by Jaune's aggression.

Annoyed, Jaune replied, "Yes, Pyrrha?"

She bit her lip, trying to contain her giggles. "I think that he means that we're _all _in the middle of a fight."

As if a switch had turned on, the sound of the audience cheering finally filtered back into their ears. Jaune froze, the realization washing over him.

Speechless, Jaune brought his sword to his forehead and sighed. "Nora, just…" he finally mumbled out, utterly exasperated, "…hit them with the hammer."

With an evil smirk, Nora's eyes focused on the other team. "Got it."

"Wait, what?!" Brawnz stepped back, but it was too late. Nora jumped over to their opponents and spun around, swinging Magnhild with such force that it caught all four members of BRNZ on the hammerhead. With one mighty blow, she catapulted them all into the air, the bodies soaring until they all crashed painfully into the force-field. In that one move, all four of their Aura metres sank to the red, the buzzer sounding loudly for stepping out of bounds.

"That was… easier than expected," Ren commented.

"And with that," Professor Port announced, "it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally!" As he spoke, no one in Team BRNZ moved a muscle, still crumpled onto the floor in a heap. After a moment of contemplation, he added, "...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

"We did it!" Nora cheered, throwing her arms around Pyrrha's neck. "We won!"

"Oh my god, we actually did it," Jaune murmured, turning around slowly. When he saw how Nora hung off of Pyrrha's neck, his eyes widened, his face splitting into the most stunning smile. "We actually did it!" He threw his own arms around Pyrrha too, ignoring how she immediately tensed up.

With frantic eyes, Pyrrha looked for help from Ren, but the quieter boy had instantly averted his eyes when he saw her blush. Sighing, she gently extracted herself from her two excited teammates, forcibly shutting down the sensation of what just happened from her mind. Across the arena, paramedics finally emerged to check on Team BRNZ, but all four fighters were standing on their own two feet again. "We've won. Smile for the cameras, and then we'll leave since BRNZ is taken care of. It's unbecoming to linger too long," she explained through clenched teeth, her eyes betraying nothing. She waved to the two nearest cameras, satisfaction automatically coursing through her after years of tournaments when she saw her own impeccable image appearing on the holo-screens.

With far less grace than she, her team followed suit, waving at the cameras before stalking back to the exit. Nora continued to giggle and fist pump as she skipped away, Ren simply sighed and stretched his arms tiredly- distracting the sniper had taken a lot out of him, after all- and Jaune quietly basked in the feeling of victory.

When the doors finally shut behind them, effectively cutting out the sounds of cheers from the spectators, Jaune murmured, "Pyrrha, you really are a champion. You were so ready for the end of that fight!"

She frowned, following him up the stairs to the waiting room. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have this whole perfect wave for the cameras and that little bow- you're really used to this, huh?"

She cringed at the thought. Those actions truly were nothing but rehearsed, automatic movements by that point. However, she didn't feel uncomfortable at the end of this battle, as she had at the end of the last Mistralian tournament in which she competed. In fact, she felt light and airy, as if nothing could go wrong.

Looking back at Nora and Ren climbing up the stairs behind them, her heart warmed. _It's because I didn't win for _me- _I won for _us.

Yet, now that the battle was won, a tiny part of her mind still niggled annoyingly. _I wonder if she saw the fight. _

She sighed. There truly was no point in fretting about it.

"I've just had to do a lot of PR stuff," she finally replied, slipping on a cheery smile. "It's always better to play nice. That way, the fans will cheer for you, too!"

Rather than calling her out for her past wins, Jaune stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "I'll keep that in mind for our next win," he teased. And with that, the discomfort was gone, she blew a raspberry childishly back at him, and they reached the waiting room for competitors to travel through, giggling the whole way.

As they finally slipped out of the waiting room and back into the audience, they were immediately assailed by Ruby. "Oh my gosh, that was awesome!" the younger girl cried, throwing her arms around Jaune's waist. "You guys were amazing!"

Yang ushered the four of them to join their row in the VIP seating. "Seriously though. Pyrrha, you kicked butt! I can't believe you held both of those guys off like that, no sweat!"

Pyrrha waved her hand dismissively. "I wouldn't say it was anything special," she insisted shyly, taking a seat between Jaune and Nora.

"Well, either way," Weiss interrupted, "it's SSSN's match next. They'll clean up the field and be good to go soon."

As the technicians lowered the biomes from the previous fight back into the floor of the battlefield, a jingle played on the intercom. For a brief moment, they showed the brackets once more to situate the audience. To Pyrrha's joy, the line going up from their match into the next round carried the name of Team JNPR.

The screen shifted back to the sportcaster's station, where Professor Oobleck said emphatically, "Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats!"

A picture of Team NGDO, the opponents of Team SSSN, appeared onscreen. The team was a rare group of all young women, each looking demure and sweet, despite their sharp weapons and armour.

Professor Port explained, "Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!" The screen shifted to a camera in the audience, the live feed capturing some fans holding up posters of the boys with hearts drawn all over them. Pyrrha snorted, seeing how majority of the pictures of Sun only showed his abs.

The portly Huntsman continued, "Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!" With this, the two teams finally stepped forward into the battle arena, lining up across the centerline to face off.

Neptune waved up to where they were seated. Pyrrha smiled as Weiss blushed and called out, "Good luck, Neptune!"

When Neptune immediately began to flirt with the ladies of Shade, however, the blush instantly faded away. Standing up, vindicated, the girl pointed an accusatory finger at the stage. "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

"You know they can't _really _hear you, right?" Yang poked glibly, but Weiss simply crossed her arms and pouted as she watched the two teams exchange silent banter.

"Ugh, why is he always like that?" Pyrrha heard Jaune mutter from her other side. Shifting around, she watched quietly as Jaune fumed in his seat. "He knows how she feels."

She frowned, but soon turned her attention back to the match. The roulette wheel assigned them their environmental hazards, Professor Port gave them their countdown, and the two teams began their match.

It was certainly an interesting one. Competing on a desert and ocean biome proved to be dangerous for SSSN, as Neptune was- as Blake explained, with much exasperation- terrified of water, so he steered clear of half of the arena for most of the fight. Team NDGO was very well-versed in using their Semblances in combat, so their battle tactics were far more dynamic than most of SSSN's brute strength. Unfortunately, Sage was lost fairly early due to his slower combat speed.

The battle played out over the desert dunes, but quickly began incorporating more of the water. There was an old ship wrecked upon a shoal on the far side of the arena, and Scarlet was able to have a final stand against a few of the girls there. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, and after a comedic takedown, it was only Sun and Neptune left on the battlefield.

"You can do it!" Pyrrha cheered when Sun managed to knock back one of the ladies of NDGO.

"Aw, Pyrrha, even you're cheering for them?" Jaune moaned.

She raised a brow skeptically. "Well, of course," she countered. "They're our friends, right?"

She watched as Jaune's eyes ran between a frustrated Weiss, seated farther down the row, and Neptune, who was still stubbornly hiding away from the main fight which had migrated to the ocean side of the arena. Finally, he sighed, leaning back against his seat. "You're totally right," he murmured, giving her a tired grin. "Why are you always right?"

She rolled her eyes, but her true thoughts remained hidden. Sun and Neptune were her friends. They were kind people, and they made Blake and Weiss happy. That was enough.

The little black box mumbled in her heart, _And if Neptune ends up with Weiss, Jaune will have no choice but to pay more attention to you._

She squashed down the thought, but as much as it pained her to say it, she knew it was true. No matter how much Jaune said that he would get over Weiss, it was hard to forget romantic feelings towards anyone in such a short amount of time. Of course he still had feelings for the beautiful girl.

Suddenly, Jaune stood up at his seat, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Go get them, Neptune! You can do it!"

She giggled. "Well, you don't need to be _that _excited if you don't feel that way," she laughed.

Neptune and Sun were yelling at each other about something whilst their three opponents regrouped, but their words were drowned out by the audience. Jaune laughed brightly. "Well, I just realized. There's not really a reason to be so upset by it all, right? After all, Neptune _is _a good guy. Who am I to interfere?" His smile was wide, but there was something hidden underneath it- an edge that said that there was something else on his mind, the look in his eyes meaningful.

Pyrrha immediately turned her face away to the other side, only to be face-to-face with a sniggering Nora. "Nice," the orange-haired girl gave her a sly wink and a thumbs-up.

_Great. I'm not safe here, either. _Exhaling a deep breath, Pyrrha lifted her gaze. Neptune had finally left his hiding spot in the sand dunes, and the energy in the air felt like the fight was about to wrap up soon. Lifting her gaze to the spectator seats across the way, she flinched as she saw the flash of golden eyes in the VIP seats across the stadium.

She shivered.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!" Professor Port called, drawing her attention back. Somehow during that brief distraction, the two boys had managed to achieve victory by electrocuting NDGO in the water. "You know what I call that victory?"

After a pause, Professor Oobleck tried, straight-faced, "Shocking?"

Professor Port stared at his partner impassively. "No, well-earned. What you said is stupid."

The audience roared in laughter and congratulations for the excited boys from Haven, who continued to dance and cheer for their victory on the battlefield. Beside her, Jaune and Nora giggled along with the ridiculous exchange between the two Huntsmen.

Pyrrha didn't laugh, eyes too focused on golden eyes, on the sinking feeling in her gut. The storm was coming.


	53. Future Calls and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha runs into old mentors, and eats some ice cream.

Laws of Attraction

The sun was setting over Beacon by the time they returned to the dining hall that day. Surprisingly, the large hall was quite empty, likely due to the fact that most students were enjoying the food from the fairgrounds or in Vale. Despite the lack of bodies filling the room, however, dinner was hardly a quiet affair, due to the energy which thrummed through everyone's hearts.

"This is the best day ever. I can't believe Uncle Qrow is here- and on top of that, everyone made it through to the doubles round. This is gonna be _awesome," _Ruby gushed excitedly. She had quickly slipped out earlier with Weiss, coming back bursting with life after spotting her uncle.

Yang chuckled dryly, "Wow, little sis! Calm down! We can hang out with him tomorrow – I mean, we still have a whole _day _before the doubles matches."

Nora clanked her fork and knife on the table as she finished up her food, having practically inhaled it upon sitting down. "It's kind of crazy that literally everyone _we _know got through, though," she insisted brightly. "I mean, it wasn't even just us! Team CFVY made it, Sun got through-"

"Penny did too!" Ruby interjected.

"Well, Cardin's team still hasn't gone," Jaune added, nibbling on a chicken strip at the end of the table.

"It's still odd that the rest of us ended up having our matches on the first day," Blake commented quietly. "I thought we'd be more spread out."

"Well, there _are _only two days for the team matches. We each had a fifty-fifty chance at ending up on the first day. I'm just glad we didn't have to fight each other," Weiss murmured, poking at her food. She still hadn't recovered from the declined-card situation at lunch.

Pyrrha put on a wan smile. Although she was proud to have moved onto the next round, and to find all of her friends to have done the same, the thought of re-entering the spectator seats made her squirm in her seats. The eyes that had found her from across the stadium… the only person she had ever seen with eyes that golden, that _menacing, _was Cinder, the third member of Mercury's team.

Why had she stared at Pyrrha like that?

She still didn't know.

"We have time to think about it later," Ren sighed, pulling Nora's tray away from her to stop the bubbly girl from using her cutlery and empty plate as a drum kit. "We should think about who to send for our doubles matches."

"Weiss and I are going for RWBY!" Yang cheered, holding her chest up with pride.

That mention managed to pull Weiss out of her funk for a moment. "I'm honoured to have been chosen, by popular vote."

"And how about you guys?" Ruby asked, leaning her elbows onto the table. "Who are you choosing?"

"Other than Pyrrha, of course," Yang added dismissively.

Pyrrha blushed, shaking her head. "We haven't decided anything yet-"

"I vote Pyrrha and Nora," Jaune interrupted. "Pyrrha's… well, _Pyrrha. _And Nora is a tank."

"No complaints," Ren responded easily. "I'm already kind of tired of this tournament."

Turning to the redhead, Jaune asked, "Is that alright with you, Pyrrha?"

She paused, voice caught in her throat. No, it wasn't 'alright'- she didn't want to go on the battlefield without the rest of Team JNPR. Their presence had made their victory that day taste so much sweeter than anything she had ever experienced before, and she didn't want to endure the spotlight alone-

"Pyrrha and I can take anybody down," Nora winked. The orange-haired girl reached over and laid an uncharacteristically gentle hand on Pyrrha's own, which she had been resting upon the table, fist clenched and knuckles white.

With the warmth from Nora's hand, Pyrrha finally relaxed. Smiling gently at the shorter girl, then at Jaune and Ren, Pyrrha nodded. "I'm honoured. I won't let you down."

"You never do, Pyrrha," Jaune beamed at her. She blushed, but a lightness settled over her heart as she finished up her meal. _Jaune's counting on me. He needs me. I'll make him proud._

At last, the dishes were cleared away and they went their separate ways. Everyone else either wandered back down to the Beacon Cliffs to play at the fairground stalls, or went back to the dormitory. Pyrrha took a different path, taking her time as she headed to the locker room. While she didn't strictly need to maintain her gear after every single fight- not even weapons-crazy Ruby was that meticulous about Crescent Rose- but after that satisfying win in the tournament, it felt _right. _

Taking care of her weapons always put her in an extremely relaxed state. The routine of carefully cleaning and polishing the metal until it gleamed was one her father had taught her the beauty of, and she tenderly revelled in every single stroke of the polishing cloth against the intricate metalwork. By taking care of Miló and Akoúo, it was as if she was meeting her father halfway with each touch.

_Gods. Dad, I miss you._

She sighed heavily, hanging her head between her knees for a moment. The emotions threatened to rush back, the black box desperately trying to seize the opportunity for weakness. She shut down those thoughts immediately, swallowing down the frustration and hurt, focusing on breathing. _In, out- 1, 2-_

When she had finally finished putting away Miló in her locker, a voice from the doorway startled her. Thankfully, the relaxed mask that had slipped onto her features after her quiet moment of reflection remained intact, and she was able to smile cordially at the man as he sipped his coffee, despite the maelstrom of emotions that surged up as she saw him. "Professor Ozpin. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Why are you talking to me alone again like this? It's barely been a few weeks since our last conversation. What is going _on?!

"I wanted to congratulate you on the wonderful win, Miss Nikos," the man said smoothly, sauntering slowly into the empty room. "You proved to be the anchor for your team, and although you may not have landed the finishing blow, it was your skill that led JNPR to victory today."

She shook her head, straightening up. "With all due respect," she began carefully, "I still think my team had a major part to play today. Jaune provided tactics, Ren was our decoy, and Nora was our strength. I can't possibly claim credit on my own."

To her surprise, the Huntsman simply grinned at that, sipping heartily from his cup. The smile, for once, truly reached his eyes. "You've changed, Miss Nikos," he intoned. "You've found your resolve, your reason to fight. I'm proud of you."

The redhead closed her eyes, mind immediately racing off to an image of her teammates. Indeed, she had found her reason to fight. "My team _is _my reason to fight, sir. They've become my family. I want to protect them." Clenching her fists by her side, she opened her eyes, staring straight into his eyes through his glasses. "I will protect them, and everyone else. That's why I want to be a Huntress."

For some reason, the man seemed pleased. "And, if you knew you could save them from an even greater darkness, would you take the opportunity?"

"Of course," she replied instantly.

Professor Ozpin nodded, eyes misting over thoughtfully. "I may call upon you again, Miss Nikos. The time may be sooner than you are expecting. But for now," he turned away, casually walking out of the room, "I do hope you enjoy the rest of the tournament. Fighting alongside your friends in sport like this is a rare opportunity, and is one of the greatest joys a Huntsman can experience." With that, he was satisfied, and wandered away from the locker room.

After the headmaster's footsteps faded down the hall, Pyrrha sighed, taking a seat on a nearby bench. _An… even greater darkness? Darker than the Grimm? _

Now that the professor was gone, and she had a moment to reflect on that idea, a shard of fear sliced through her heart. Her anxiety, her fear- all of it was nothing but a potential magnet for Grimm. Thus far, she had been lucky- her only meltdowns, secret and hidden, had occurred in Beacon itself, far away from combat. She wouldn't be so lucky forever. The twisted voices which steeped her heart in shadows and doubt would one day be nothing but a liability.

Would she be able to resist the darkness of something even more powerful than the Grimm?

She bit her lip, standing up tall and looking into the mirror that lined the wall. The figure looking back at her, wearing its mask of confidence and pride, looked nothing short of noble, silhouetted in the dim lighting of the flickering lamps above and the shadows of the rows upon rows of dark, stilled metal cases.

_I will never run. I'll figure out a way to do it. My friends need me._

The words were hollow, but in the moment, they were all she had.

Her Scroll beeped in her pocket. Opening it up, a message from Jaune inviting her to the fairgrounds for dessert flashed on the notifications screen. She sighed, sending back a quick confirmation- but she couldn't deny that her mood had instantly lifted upon seeing his name.

_Nora may be teasing me all the time about Jaune, but honestly? She's not wrong. _

He always knew how to bring warmth back into her heart.

With that in mind, Pyrrha wandered out of the school grounds and down towards the Cliffs. As she approached, the sound of music and chattering visitors echoed through the path leading up to the fair, the lights from the numerous stands illuminating a darker evening sky.

"Where in the world is the deep-fried ice cream?" Pyrrha mumbled aloud, peering down the aisles of stalls awkwardly. Jaune had been quite vague about the location of the stand he and Ruby had been visiting, so she wasn't exactly sure where to go. As she searched, there was no sight of a long red cape, nor a head of shaggy blond.

A crimson cloth caught her eye. Ducking into the stall behind the figure, she called, "Ruby?"

She did not find a red cape attached to her young friend. What she _did _find, however, was a long red scarf, wrapped around the neck of a familiar, portly man who looked up at her in surprise from the counter of the small hot chocolate stall she had stumbled into.

"Is that Pyrrha Nikos I see?" the Faunus rumbled, a deep, belly-shaking laugh falling through his lips. His cheeks were just as red as she remembered, jowls trembling as he smiled and waddled on over to her. The umbrella he leaned on was just as old and rickety as always, and his curly horns still barely poked up out of his tousled nest of hair.

"Professor Tumnus?" Pyrrha replied, shocked. That shock very quickly slipped into cold, detached politeness. Her thoughts turned back to their last conversation, and a wave of anger washed over her once more. She hadn't spoken to the man since before her father's workshop had been dismantled.

"It's good to see you've been well!" Tommie Tumnus cried, immediately slapping a genial hand on the girl's shoulder. "I saw your match today. Came up with a couple of other Huntsmen from Sanctum, and we were all blown away by your progress. The fight was excellent!"

_You are part of the reason Dad's workshop is gone. _

With enough ice in her smile to make even Weiss proud, Pyrrha quickly pushed the shorter man's hand off of her and stepped out of reach. "Thank you, sir."

The Faunus froze at the silent rejection, furrowing his brows. "What's the matter-" but in the next moment, a spark of realization flashed through his eyes. He sighed, running pudgy fingers through his curly hair. "I see. Your mother wasn't lying when she said you weren't pleased about your father's smithy, eh?"

Wordlessly, Pyrrha turned on her heel and stalked away.

"Don't be like that, Pyrrha! Come, come have a cup of tea with me like old times, huh?" the man chortled, catching up to her with ease despite his stockier frame. "It'll be my treat."

She didn't respond, merely scanning the crowds for the fabled ice cream shop where Jaune and Ruby were hopefully waiting.

Professor Tumnus shrugged, stepping back. "Well, like mother like daughter, I suppose."

Pyrrha raised a brow, glancing over her shoulder coldly at the man. After a moment of internal deliberation, she finally asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he began, expression parodying innocence, "we brought her up with us to Vale- all paid for, of course- after her generous donation to Sanctum. Thought it would be a nice gesture, since you're the star of the show here!" He pinched his nose, affecting frustration. "And yet, she left barely a day later! She didn't bother to stay for even the opening ceremony."

The redhead froze, feeling the blood drain away from her face. She had known that her mother wouldn't come to her matches, but to leave Vale entirely after their exchange?

"But I see she didn't even get to give you those lovely new blades. She custom-made them for you, you know. I wonder what happened to them?"

"No, I saw the weapons she brought me," Pyrrha mumbled, brow drawn up in thought. "I just refused."

With a regretful smile, the Faunus nodded, leaning forward on his umbrella with both hands. "Hmm. You want to keep using the ones your father made, eh? He had designed that blade and shield before you were even born, you know."

She squeezed her eyes shut, biting the inside of her cheeks. _I know. _

"Was so proud when you were born- brought the designs to the Academy to show them off. The original designs were hardly practical, mind you. The shield was ridiculous! It was practically a tank! No real use." He tutted, but his expression was amused, nostalgic. "What a doting dad. Wanted to keep you safe."

She clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms so hard she swore they broke the skin. _Of course he did._

With a dreamy sigh, the man added, "And when he found out your polarity was like his- he could heat up and bend metal, and you had polarity?" Professor Tumnus whistled, impressed still at the memory. Then, he sighed, disappointment seeping into his tone. "It's really too bad he wasn't able to handle the battlefront that day. When it came to you, I don't think I've ever seen a prouder man."

_And he couldn't have had a prouder daughter._

"Stop it," she whispered.

"Hm?"

She turned around, drawing herself up to her full height. Breathing in, out- _1, 2- _her mask slid in place, cool professionalism oozing out of every pore. "I know how you feel about my father and his… passing," she stated neutrally. "Please refrain from speaking of him any longer if you do not respect him."

Without even giving the man a chance to continue speaking, Pyrrha strutted down the lane, leaving the disgruntled Huntsman behind. She walked with such speed and ferocity that people parted for her, the path clearing with one look at her glinting emerald eyes. Whispers trailed after her ponytail, which swayed with every step. "Isn't that Pyrrha Nikos?" the crowd began to mutter as she stormed her way through the fairgrounds.

Her chin was still held high.

Her father had made Miló and Akoúo for her with every bit of love he had. He had designed them to keep her safe, had tailor-made the specific alloys and infused them with slight traces of Dust in order to aid her polarity once he had discovered her Semblance. He had taken every bit of care to keep them shined and ready for the day she was big enough to strap Akoúo onto her bracers, to hold Miló's hilt in her hands.

Her father had loved her, and she loved him, whether he had really run away from the Grimm or not.

Suddenly, a hand waving to her caught her eye. "Pyrrha, over here!" Ruby called from a small stall tucked into the side of the path. "Try this!"

She froze in place, blinking at her friends. Seated on Ruby's right side was Jaune, the boy waving to her with a spoon hanging out of his mouth. His eyes were creased into crescent moons, lips turned up into a giddy smile from around the silverware. Pulling it out of his mouth clumsily, Jaune added, moving to the empty seat beside him and patting where he had been sitting, "We saved you some! Come sit!"

Numbly, she took the offered seat between the two, obediently accepting the spoonful of melting chocolate ice cream from Ruby. The taste was sweet, the cream ice-cold, sending shivers down her spine. There was still warmth, though, on either side of her- in the tiny seats crammed into the small stand, Ruby was leaning against her, and Jaune was sitting close enough that their thighs were touching as he leaned his elbow on the counter, resting his chin in his hand, watching her with a contented expression.

"It's good, right?" he probed, eyes sparkling in the evening lights.

She leaned into Ruby, closing her eyes as she ate another spoonful.

Her father had loved her, and she still loved him. Miló and Akoúo were eternal proofs of that. The professors at Sanctum, her mother, the media… no matter how they depicted him, she would always know the truth- that he was the strongest man she had ever known, and she would surpass him only to make him proud.

Her friends loved her, and she still loved them. Sitting under the awning of a pop-up ice cream store in the twilight, lit up by ethereal, welcoming strings of lights chaining together each tent in the fair… only friends would do this with one another. She had found the people she had always wanted in her life.

She opened her eyes, mask slipping away, genuinely savouring the flavour of the treat. Smiling sweetly at Jaune, she sighed. "You're right. It's delicious."

Ruby cheered happily at her admission, but Jaune's reaction was stifled a little as he kept his eyes trained on her, questioning. She didn't look away, gaze meaningful.

Jaune cared about her, and she still loved him. She would protect him, no matter what. At the end of the day, nothing else really mattered.


	54. Dubious Doubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team CFVY loses. Something's wrong. And Pyrrha gets a message she wasn't expecting.

Laws of Attraction

Although the first day of the tournament had been nothing but vibrant and bustling, the second day felt anything but for the competitors. Day Two concluded the four-man team bouts, after which would remain only two days in the entire tournament. The only team competing on the second day which Pyrrha knew personally was Team CRDL- and, much to her chagrin, they managed to scrape by in their match, pushing their opponents into the way of a steaming geyser and knocking them all out-of-bounds.

Neither Team JNPR nor Team RWBY seemed much invested in the fights that day, so they had all gone their separate ways. Pyrrha knew that Ruby and Yang were spending time with their fabled uncle, of whom none of them had ever really heard anything about before- and Weiss had gone to spend time with her sister for the day, who had apparently arrived with a troop of Atlesian Knights. Nora and Ren were the only ones who had jumped at the opportunity to watch the rest of the matches, since the popcorn refills were free in the stadium, while Blake had disappeared somewhere with Sun and his team.

Pyrrha accompanied Jaune throughout the fairgrounds for most of the day after CRDL's fight, checking out all of the little curiosity shops. They bounced around each stall, examining every single weird, eclectic item they could.

She tried to ignore the fact that when Jaune invited her, Nora immediately sent her at least a dozen messages screaming, '_ENJOY YOUR DATE!' _Convincing a curious Jaune that nothing was going on despite the fact that her Scroll wouldn't stop buzzing was a feat in itself.

She also tried to ignore the fact that, throughout the entire day, she couldn't help but play into the fantasy a little, at least in her mind. It was a guilty pleasure- reading into every single time Jaune smiled her way or tried to make her laugh- but it soothed the unsettled heart she had become so accustomed to.

The end of the day came swiftly, and Team JNPR reconvened in their room just in time for the official doubles lineup to be sent to their Scrolls from Professor Goodwitch. They had sent her their picks for the doubles round the night before, and so, it was time to see who the randomization process had selected to be their opponent.

"Aww, we don't get to see who's competing in the doubles, only the team themselves. Let's see here… wait. Who the hecky is Team AM- how do you say that?" Nora asked, jumping on her bed in her pyjamas. Her face twisted up in confusion as she stared at her phone amidst each squeak of the box spring.

"AMRT- it's probably based on amaranth," Ren murmured, flipping through the rest of the bracket idly.

"Ama-what?" Jaune asked, sitting cross-legged in his onesie.

Pyrrha sighed. "It's a flowering shrub, Jaune. The flowers- it's… usually like a shade of reddish-pink." Absentmindedly, Pyrrha opened the bracket up on her own Scroll, looking at the other matches. "We didn't watch their team match, so I guess they went sometime today."

"Well, who is everyone else fighting?" Nora asked. Having grown bored of bouncing on the bed, she jumped over onto Pyrrha's bed, throwing her Scroll on the nightstand. The redhead had been brushing her hair before the message came, so the shorter girl simply picked up the discarded brush and went to work on Pyrrha's long locks.

Jaune shuffled through the roster, leaning back against the wall. "Ruby's team is against Team..."

"It's pronounced 'funky'," Ren supplied once more.

"That's not a colour- whatever. Team FNKI," Jaune continued, "and at the start of the day is Team CFVY, who are fighting…"

"They're fighting Mercury's team," Pyrrha murmured, frowning slightly. However, she couldn't deny it- there was a part of her that was extremely thankful that she wouldn't have to go up against the boy ever again.

"You creamed him in class, Pyrrha!" Nora laughed, working through a tangled section at the end of Pyrrha's hair with her fingers. "And Coco's like, _super _strong, so she'll win for sure!"

That admission settled her heart. Coco would take care of him. If she wouldn't have to face Mercury again in the finals, she'd be even happier.

"And it looks like that friend of Ruby's is going to be fighting against Cardin's team," Jaune said, pensive.

"He… hasn't bothered you again, right Jaune?" Pyrrha pressed gently.

Shaking his head, the blond laughed. "Oh, no, he's left me alone for a long time now. He's not a problem anymore. Don't worry!"

"Either way," Ren mused dryly, standing up straight and stretching, "All of the matches will be done by tomorrow night. We should go to bed now, so you two can rest."

"But- wait a second… why are we the last to compete?" Jaune cried, outrage. "You guys will be waiting until the end of the day!"

"Being last isn't that bad, Jaune," Pyrrha chided, picking up a hair elastic from her side.

Satisfied with her work, Nora threw down the hairbrush and wrapped Pyrrha up in a quick hug. "As if that's an issue. Literally everyone else we know except for Coco is going to be fighting in the afternoon, so we can go cheer for them! But anyways, it doesn't matter if we're first or last! We're gonna _cream them,_" the short girl grinned evilly, squeezing Pyrrha's torso tight.

The redhead laughed, hugging Nora back. "I'm sure it'll be an exciting match," she giggled, feeling just as confident. Based on the other matches she had seen, she was sure that she would come against little resistance during the remaining matches. Having Nora by her side was just the icing on the cake.

That sentiment carried them through to the next morning as they journeyed to the Amity Colosseum once more. The flight was uneventful- and, without the pressure of actually having to compete, Jaune was no longer sick in the airship. Nora and Pyrrha were decked out in their armour, weapons stored in the waiting area, and then the team was inside the open stadium.

As the third day of the tournament was finally here, there was even more excitement buzzing through the air- people who were looking forward to the more technical fights often waited for the doubles matches, after the first round of competitors were disqualified. The matches were slightly more difficult- with only four people on the field and four unique biomes to fight in, there was a lot of diversity that could be found in each fight.

By the time they were seated back in the VIP spectator area, Pyrrha was feeling a heady mix of excitement and apprehension. After locating part of Team RWBY, Team CFVY and Team SSSN farther down the row, she took her place beside Ren and sighed, keeping her eyes firmly away from the crowd. She wanted to avoid that golden gaze as long as she could.

From the commentator's booth, Professor Port's voice boomed out over the roaring crowd. "Welcome to the third day of the Vytal Festival Tournament! Today will showcase our doubles matches, and what an exciting lineup it is!"

"Indeed it is, Professor!" Doctor Oobleck chirped over a deep sip of his espresso. "I, for one, am looking forward to it! After all, our sixteen teams left in the tournament have all proved themselves victorious in their incredibly difficult team battles previous! From each of these teams, two students have been chosen to represent their teams and battle in the eight matches spread throughout today. Today's events will have a much quicker turnaround and end by this evening, where we will have our finalists ready to go! Get ready for an exciting day!"

"Well," the jolly Huntsman asked, "what are we waiting for? Let's begin the randomization process!"

On the holographic screens above the spectators, roulette wheels began to spin, showing each of the duos competing in the tournament.

"Does no one at home know that the matches are scheduled the night before?" Jaune laughed. Although he already knew the result, he still watched the flashing faces onscreen eagerly.

"Meh. It makes better broadcasting to pretend it's a live roll," Ren shrugged.

Pyrrha turned her attention back to the screen, where the first duo's faces settled down- Emerald and Mercury. The opposing side slowed to a halt, leaving behind Coco and Yatsuhashi's faces from Team CFVY.

The redhead snorted when she saw Coco's ID picture, the girl draped in chains of ammunition and wearing her trademark glasses. "Even in photos, she's wearing those sunglasses," Pyrrha said aloud, amused. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that the older girl would do that.

With those two teams locked in, Professor Port called, "The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament line-up!"

As the two duos in question stepped out onto the raised center of the battlefield, the smaller holo-screens around the area springing to life, the crowd cheered almost deafeningly. Pyrrha clapped politely, laughing with Ren as Nora hung onto the railing in front of their row and yelled, "Yeah, take 'em down, CFVY!" and Ruby and Yang screamed their hearts out.

Yatsuhashi took a seat on the ground, meditating as the slot machine biome selectors spun around. Images of all colours of the rainbow flew past, but he made no move to watch. Even from where they sat, Pyrrha could see the sheer sense of calm, collected confidence that hung off of Coco and her teammate. However, Emerald and Mercury held themselves the same way, smiling politely at their opponents, making no move to draw their weapons.

The elder Huntsman continued, "Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" as he called their names, the roulettes stopped, deciding the four environments- a savanna, a forest, a geyser field, and an urban landscape. "3, 2, 1, begin!"

And then, instead of approaching their opponents, Mercury and Emerald traded coy looks and backed away, disappearing into the tall grass of the savanna. Without missing a beat, Coco immediately pulled out her giant submachine gun, firing it wildly to cut through the grass.

_What is she doing? _Pyrrha thought, barely flinching when some of Coco's bullets flew straight into the force field barrier protecting the audience. The moment Coco began firing, Mercury flew out of the grass and jumped into the urban area, climbing to the top of the tallest tower. Pyrrha immediately looked back at the grass, catching Emerald's shadow just in time as the girl hid away in the branches of the trees in the forested quadrant.

And yet, Coco seemed a little slow to stop firing. Once the smoke had cleared, and the grass showed no signs of movement, both CFVY members looked visibly disgruntled.

_What is going on? Why do they look like they've seen a ghost? _The confusion quickly turned to dread as she watched Yatsuhashi barely raised his sword in time to block a powerful kick from Mercury, the boy having jumped off of the rooftop of the nearest building. The reaction had been incredibly slow, despite Mercury not even bothering to conceal his approach.

Coco unleashed a spray of bullets on the boy, but his quick feet kept him clear of impact. With a deft volley of kicks and flips, dancing around them as if the whole thing were just a game, Mercury eventually twirled Coco around so that the barrel of her gun was pressed straight into Yatsuhashi's gut.

The battle quickly spiraled out of control. Mercury managed to cover the battlefield in smoke, and neither Coco nor Yatsuhashi could land any solid hits on him. The slate-haired boy seemed to laugh, although the cheering audience and the sheer distance drowned out the sound by the time it reached Pyrrha's ears.

Discomfort settled into her belly sickeningly as she watched the gleeful confidence on his face through the close-up live feed displayed above the crowd. Where in the world was the hesitant fighter whom she had faced in class, only a few months before?

Suddenly, the chain-sickle of Emerald's weapon flew out of the forest and wrapped around Coco, dragging her into the trees.

Pyrrha blinked at the scene blankly, mouth agape. Coco hadn't let go of her weapon, meaning that Emerald had just pulled Coco, _and her handbag, _through the air across a few hundred feet. She shuddered, remembering just how heavy Coco's handbag and machine gun had been. How strong was Emerald, really?

Her heart panged with regret as Yatsuhashi reached out his hand, clearly desperately calling for his leader as she was taken away. Due to the thick foliage, it was hard to see what was going on in the trees. Outside of the forest, however, Yatsuhashi took up arms against Mercury in a blind rage, only to be beaten senseless after the martial artist threw the larger swordsman into a geyser's blast. And, only moments after the buzzer rang and Yatsuhashi's Aura sank down into the red, Coco flew out of the trees. The girl landed in a heap by Yatsuhashi's exhausted body, her arrival accompanied by a second buzzer.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Professor Oobleck chirped on the intercom.

Instantly, the crowd reacted. Coco was a bit of a celebrity herself, after all- a huge portion of the audience booed and jeered as Emerald and Mercury sauntered to the center of the arena, standing over Coco and Yatsuhashi's defeated bodies cockily.

Pyrrha clasped her hands together, holding them up against her heart, clenching her fingers tight.

_How in the world did Coco lose? When I fought her before, she was more than capable of putting up a solid fight. Mercury wouldn't be enough to take her down. Was it Emerald's doing? _

But then again, the skill Mercury had exhibited when fighting against the two second-year students had been almost astonishing. It was as if he was an entirely different person.

_Or maybe he had never even tried to fight me properly at all. _

She didn't know which possibility was worse.

As Coco and Yatsuhashi finally stood up and limped off the battlefield, Pyrrha's Scroll buzzed in her pocket with a new notification. The sender sent a chill down her spine. With trembling fingers, she opened up the formal message, taking a deep breath before she allowed herself to look at its contents. Her eyes grazed over the official Beacon letterhead used in the email.

_I'm sorry to call upon you so quickly after our last conversation, Miss Nikos. Please come to my office after your match this evening._

And for some reason, in the background of the message was the faint outline of a chess piece- a rook.

She closed her Scroll, tucking it away and leaning back into her chair. _Professor Ozpin… what are you planning?_

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Professor Port's voice echoed through the stadium, "it's time for our next doubles match! Thank you for your patience as we reset the arena."

The anxiety and confusion filled up her throat, choking her slightly, the little black box creaking open. It did not say anything, however- instead, it was as if a thick fog began to fill her up from the inside out, clogging up every vein, slow and debilitating.

_I can't stay here right now. Something is going on, and I just-_

She stood abruptly, garnering attention from nearby spectators. Without a word, she waved to all her friends, ushering them out of the seating area and into the lobby outside with barely-contained panic in her heart.

Thankfully, the next few matches were against teams that had kept to themselves during their exchange to Beacon. While Pyrrha did recognize a few familiar faces, the rest of the morning roster held no emotional connection to her.

It wasn't just her who felt that way. After a few minutes of discussion, Ruby, Yang and Weiss all left to hang out with their visiting family members for a while, and Ren and Nora decided to head down to the fairgrounds until Team SSSN's fight later on. After the boys, the remainder of the afternoon would be CRDL's, RWBY's and JNPR's matches, meaning that they only needed to reconvene after lunch.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Jaune offered. "I know it's early, but I don't think I really want to sit here and watch the matches _all _day."

The redhead nodded after a moment. "I think that would be lovely," she murmured slowly. "I… don't really want to sit in there all day, either."

Holding out a hand to help Pyrrha up from the table the group had taken over earlier, Jaune raised a coy brow. "Ah," he jabbed, "I see that even the mighty Pyrrha Nikos gets nervous before a match?"

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, drawing a laugh out of the blond. "I'm just a person, Jaune," she insisted, but her tone was playful. "Let me live."

The two of them headed down to the docks. Thanks to Jaune's lighthearted presence, Pyrrha was able to keep her mind occupied for the rest of the morning, pushing Professor Ozpin's dubious message and Coco's odd defeat out of her mind. There was no point fretting about it before her match, after all.

The morning quickly passed into the afternoon matches. Originally, they would have been on track to meet up with everyone before the start of the afternoon fights. However, Jaune insisted on trying to win one final prize at a carnival game on the Cliffs- with very little luck, despite his best efforts- so the duo only managed to find their way back to the VIP seats after Sun and Neptune's match.

"I can't believe you guys _missed it!_" Nora squealed, munching noisily on a large tub of popcorn from the concession stand in the arena. "Neptune electrocuted them in the anti-grav fields while _upside down!_"

Jaune groaned. "Of _course _we missed the good part," he muttered bitterly. "No one's used the anti-grav platforms yet."

"As if anyone could use them without throwing up," Nora sniggered happily. "I'd like to try them out, though!"

Slipping into the seats their friends had saved for them, the blond asked, "So, who's next?"

"Cardin," Ren gestured to the holo-screens above the spectators. "They're going to spin the roulette now for the matching."

However, as the names of the doubles contestants appeared onscreen, they all gasped. "Oh my gosh, is Cardin not fighting in the doubles round?" Nora cried, jaw agape. "Are you serious?"

Sure enough, on the screen, it read 'Russel Thrush' and 'Sky Lark'. Jaune lifted his head, surprise blooming on his features. "Wait… but Cardin's their strongest member, isn't he?"

Ren raised a brow. "I'm not surprised he isn't competing. He hasn't exactly had a spotless record at Beacon."

Pyrrha hummed in agreement. Cardin had done nothing but antagonize Jaune and her other friends throughout the first term. It was nice to see that he had learned to take a step away from the spotlight after all of those incidents.

And yet, when Russel and Sky stepped onto the battlefield, facing off against the infamous Penny (Ruby wouldn't stop screaming and cheering from the audience, so Pyrrha could only assume it was her) and her partner, the battle seemed to last only an instant. As it turned out, Penny was a master manipulator of long, curved knives. Whether it was by Semblance or by a sleight of hand Pyrrha couldn't see yet, the Atlesian girl was able to thoroughly defeat the boys of Team CRDL with plenty of time left on the clock.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes," Professor Port announced after Russel and Sky had limped offstage.

There was only one more match before Team JNPR's fight- Team RWBY against Team FNKI. "Nora, we should head to the waiting room," Pyrrha waved the girl along. "We've got to gear up."

After shoving one final fistful of popcorn into her cheeks like a hamster, Nora nodded. "I'm coming," she spluttered around a face full of food. The redhead chuckled, shaking her head wryly as she exited the stands and headed down to the competitor's lobby.

On her way to the waiting room, however, a voice called, "Excuse me, Miss Nikos!"

Startled, she spun around, only to spy a shy, yet bright, eager face waving to her from near a concession booth. The young man jogged closer to her, his grin growing wider by the second. Pyrrha froze for a moment, mind desperately trying to match a name to the face. She recognized him, that much was for sure- had he gone to Sanctum? Had she fought him before in a tournament?

Suddenly, it clicked. The scent of seawater flooded her nose from her memories, leading up to her first day at Beacon so many months ago. "You… you were on the boat," she said carefully, reaching as far back into her memory as she could. She turned back to look at him properly, the intensity of her gaze making him blush. The young man, although in different clothes, was definitely the deckhand she had spoken to on the trip to Beacon all those months before.

In that moment, his face lit up even more. "Yes miss! I can't believe you remember someone like me," he nodded excitedly. "I was able to take a few days off to watch the tournament! The Cap'n is letting most of us relax for a bit." He paused, then perked up considerably, remembering something. "Oh yeah! I saw your team match. You were right amazin' out there!"

Pyrrha smiled politely. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a nearby monitor which was playing the live feed from inside the arena. Yang and Weiss were already standing on stage, facing off against their opponents. _I'm going to miss their match…_

"And, well," the young man continued, pulling off his hat and holding it in front of his chest shyly, "if you don't mind me speaking out, then I just wanted to say- I'm happy for you."

"Um… may I ask for what?" she queried, more than a little scattered and confused at heart by the whole affair.

He smiled toothily, tanned face creasing in joy. "You looked real happy to be standin' out there with your team, Miss Nikos. A lot happier than you did during all those Mistral tournaments. I'm glad you found them!"

The redhead froze, eyes widening imperceptibly.

_I… looked happy fighting alongside them?_

Emotions rushed through her, cacophonous as they flooded her heart, the tears painfully stinging the backs of her eyes. Instinctively, she took a deep breath- in, out, _1, 2- _and plastered an enthusiastic smile onto her lips as she tried to process what he had said.

_I looked happy. _

She thought back to the match against Team BRNZ, back to her pride at watching Jaune's growth, her comfort in weaving effortlessly around Ren, her amusement in letting Nora steal the spotlight with her exuberance.

_I'm _happy _to fight by them. _

The smile she wore on her lips now was natural. "I _am _happy in Beacon. It… wasn't always easy, but now, I'm happy. Thank you for thinking of me," she said simply, trying to maintain her composure.

Unaware of her inner turmoil, the deckhand pumped his fist in the air. "I'll be cheerin' for you. Your match will be the last in this here round, right miss? Good luck out there!" With that said, the young man jogged back to the spectator seating, leaving Pyrrha by the competitor's entrance, completely stupefied.

It was only when Nora's bubbly self crashed into Pyrrha in a tight embrace did Pyrrha realize that she had walked down into the waiting room. Snapping back into reality, she could dimly hear the two Huntsmen in the commentator's booth making witty dialogue with each attack from Team RWBY and their opponents, Team FNKI.

Releasing Pyrrha at last, Nora held Magnhild high above her head, posing victoriously. "We're going to _destroy _them!" she whooped, collapsing on a bench in a fit of giggles. "Aren't you excited, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha watched the girl wordlessly, still reeling from the short conversation she had just had.

She took a moment to just breathe. Then, rather than responding, the redhead simply sat next to Nora and wrapped her own arms around the shorter girl, burying her face into Nora's hair.

Instantly, the orange-haired girl stiffened, losing her silly demeanor. "Pyrrha, what's wrong?" she whispered.

The redhead shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just..."

_I'm happy._

And she wasn't alone anymore, either.

"I'm so happy to be fighting alongside you," she finally said. Clearing her throat, she let go of Nora and opened up her own temporary locker where she had stored Akoúo and Miló for the day. Locking them to her back, she proudly stated, "So, let's win this."

A light flush reached even the tips of Nora's ears. Instead of bombastically replying, the shorter girl simply hugged Magnhild close to her chest and smiled sweetly, closing her eyes. "Yup, let's do it," she murmured with a quiet giggle. She stood up and grabbed Pyrrha's hand, squeezing it tightly. Even in their waiting room, there was a monitor with a live feed of the match- it was winding down now, with only Yang and one of her opponents left.

In a few short seconds, Yang had defeated the last member of FNKI. The professors declared RWBY the victors, and the cleanup of the stadium began, setting it up for the final doubles match of the tournament.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha asked as they stepped onto the arena floor at last.

With a wicked gleam in her eye, Nora smirked, "I was _born _ready."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed, a similarly mischievous glint in her gaze to match. Pulling Miló and Akoúo into her hands, their familiar weight put her mind at ease, her heart free of doubts. "Then let's go."

For her, the match was already won.


	55. Tripping on Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets to test out what she's been waiting for. It's a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing these OCs, which is why it's a little excessive. Enjoy!

Laws of Attraction

Their steps onto the center of the field were met with thunderous applause. "And our final match of the day," Professor Oobleck began, "will be Pyrrha and Nora from Beacon, versus Ash and Terra from Atlas!"

As he spoke, two figures from the opposite end of the field approached the two girls. The first, a white-haired boy holding two handguns, nonchalantly rested a hand on his hip. Raising a thin brow, he glared at Pyrrha and Nora in turn. His red eyes seemed to glow under the spotlights, matching the strange crimson tattoos painting his cheeks. "So. You two are our opponents, huh?"

His partner, a tall boy with bleached blond hair, slouched over tiredly. He held a large assault rifle over his shoulder with one hand, running the other hand back through chocolatey roots. "Yo dude, this blows. I don't wanna be beating up some chicks. Do we have to?"

"Don't go easy on them, Terra," the white-haired boy insisted. "That'll be nothing but a pain in my ass later on." Pulling out a condescending smirk, he added, "The name's Ash. Don't think I'll be nice to you just because you're famous, Miss Invincible Girl."

Before Pyrrha could respond, Terra stamped his foot. "Shaddup," the taller one groaned, but his cheeks were pink, matching the skull-emblazoned pink tank top he wore. "Stop flirtin' with them, dude."

"I'm not flirting just 'cause they're female. What are you, a kid?" Ash quipped. His partner simply harrumphed and looked away, decidedly embarrassed.

As the small holo-screens emerged once more around the arena, icons flashing through to decide upon their four biomes, Nora began to laugh uncontrollably, clutching her gut. "These two are _weird, _Pyrrha."

"Hey, whatchu say?" Terra snarled. Pyrrha raised a brow and sent him a pointed look, and to her surprise, he immediately flushed an even darker pink and backed down. "Shit. Sorry."

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as his partner scratched at a scar on his temple, embarrassed. "God, why do I always have to babysit the brats," he muttered.

Pyrrha and Nora traded looks. "Um, is this how you two always are?" Pyrrha asked carefully.

"These two are just as weird as the guys Yang and Weiss just fought," the shorter girl stage-whispered towards Pyrrha.

Neither boy responded, eyes now focused upon the results of the roulette wheels. The gears underneath the stage immediately began to whir and grind, the panels around the centerpiece dropping away to make room for the new environments.

"A swamp? That's new," the redhead commented. No one had yet to use that particular biome in the tournament.

"But we've already seen the ice fields, and the desert, and-" Immediately, Nora's eyes began to sparkle. "Pyrrha, Pyrrha, look!" She pointed at the fourth quadrant, excitement oozing from every pore.

Pyrrha obeyed, glancing at the icon in question. Lines resembling circuitry in a hard drive took the spot of the final image. "We get the cyber environment, huh?" In that corner, multiple charged platforms took to the skies, defying the laws of gravity through the use of gravity-Dust pulses. The air seemed to still on that side of the arena as the dust and debris began floating in midair, the airflow stopping within the force field.

She gripped the hilt of Miló a little tighter, and Nora crouched low, Magnhild held at the ready. Conversely, their opponents made no move to prepare themselves for the battle ahead. She sighed, exhaling deeply- then, she took another deep breath- _in, out, 1, 2- _and her combat mask was engaged.

"This is sure to be a thrilling way to end off our doubles matches for the Vytal Festival Tournament this year, folks!" Professor Oobleck cried. "Both of these dynamic duos have incredible tricks up their sleeve. Let's see how they deal with these interesting environments."

"If the competitors are ready to go, then let's get started with the final match of the day." In his most official voice, Professor Port announced, "3, 2, 1, and begin!"

Pyrrha's eyes locked with Ash's red ones, the boy's stance changing swiftly from nonchalant to determined. _You first, then._

The moment the buzzer sounded, she leapt forward towards Ash. The boy instantly retaliated by dashing away with a speed that almost rivaled Ruby's Semblance, taking large, quick strides. Before she could even blink, he had gained a decent distance from her and was bolting through the ice field. So, she followed.

Nora and Terra's standoff took a decidedly different direction. There were large, craggy cliffs that rose up high in the desert quadrant- looking for the height advantage, Nora simply stepped onto Magnhild's hammerhead and propelled herself up to the cliff face, darting side to side along the rock wall to avoid being shot at whilst climbing to the top.

And yet, Terra didn't move.

Rather than chasing after her, the boy simply groaned, pulled a side trigger on his assault rifle, and changed the ranged weapon into one that was more suited for melee combat.

Although she was chasing Ash, Pyrrha felt herself slowing down and gawping at the taller boy as his rifle turned into a folding chair, which he promptly opened up and took a seat on. _His weapon… to fight the Grimm… is a chair?_

Behind her, she could hear Ash's exasperated voice echo through the ice crystals. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Terra?!"

"I'm not hittin' no girls!" the other yelled. "I told you I don't wanna, and I won't!" He crossed his arms and glowered. "If you wanted to beat up some chicks, then you should've brought Rose along!"

"Stop being such a goddamn mama's boy and start fighting!" Ash practically screamed.

Even Nora was noticing the odd situation. "Pyrrha, what do we do?" she called from high above.

The redhead sighed, straightening up. In her distraction, she had lost sight of Ash. However, the stage lights were shining on the ice crystals, their surfaces almost as smooth as mirrors. Through the reflections, she could see where Ash was lurking, fuming at his teammate.

She stretched her neck side to side, transformed Miló into a javelin, and raised the spear's point high. Aiming high and long, she threw it and triggered a shot to propel Miló further. Then, sliding around the back of a particularly large ice peak, she slid her way behind her opponent, ready to meet Miló upon landing.

"Terra, I swear to god- holy shit!" Ash yelped, suddenly noticing the spear heading straight for him. Distracted, the boy bolted to the side- directly into Pyrrha's path. She met him halfway, kicking the unsuspecting boy in the stomach and throwing him against a wall.

With his twin handguns, he was barely able to propel himself out of her reach as she pulled Miló back into her grasp. He wasn't fast enough to avoid getting slammed in the stomach with its handle, sending him flying back towards his teammate. Ash crashed onto the ground a few feet past Terra, where the taller boy still sat, arms crossed, pouting, making no move to help.

"I'm not hitting a girl, dude," he mumbled bitterly.

Pyrrha could practically feel the waves of anger emanating off of the white-haired boy. In the close-up displayed on the monitor above the battle, crimson eyes flashed. Staggering upright, Ash raised his twin guns, pointing them towards the ice field where Pyrrha still stood, watching her opponents. However, instead of aiming for Pyrrha, the boy began to fire at Terra's feet.

Instantly jumping onto his chair as if he were cowering from a mouse running around on the floor, Terra roared, "Yo, what the hell's your problem, man?"

"My _problem," _Ash hissed, "is that you're _not helping."_

"Ooh, I'm sensing some trouble for Team AMRT," Professor Port commented in the background. "It seems Terra is uncomfortable with fighting against the two lovely ladies of Team JNPR!"

"Is it due to intimidation, as he is fighting _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, the incredible Mistralian champion currently sitting at the top of her class in Beacon, or Nora Valkyrie, who has proven to be an incredible force to be reckoned with in this tournament? Or is it that this tough young man is just the most gentlemanly Huntsman of all?" the jittery professor added on.

"Who knows? There is no gendered chivalry on the battlefield- these two young Huntresses are both extremely dangerous, so if that's the case, Terra is going to learn a lesson on that very soon. Either way, it's spelling trouble for these two young men!" Professor Port's hearty laugh echoed through the speaker system, but Pyrrha's attention was quickly drawn to the blur of pink flying in from the top of her vision.

The shorter girl had leapt off the top of the highest cliff in the desert quadrant. Before Terra and Ash could react, Nora swung Magnhild down onto the ground between them, sending the two boys flying back. The ground itself shattered, a shockwave of force sending ripples of turbulence through the reeds of the swamp at their side. Ash managed to regain his balance midair, landing lithely on his feet. Terra, on the other hand, clumsily slid backwards, his chair landing on his stomach heavily.

Turning back to Pyrrha, Nora gave the redhead a thumbs-up. "Nailed it."

Stumbling back to his feet, Terra groaned. "Goddammit, that fuckin' hurt, you know."

A vein in Ash's temple pulsed visibly through his long white bangs. "The girls hit you first. Now will you help?"

Folding up the chair and turning it back into an assault rifle, his partner replied, "Ugh! Fine! If they wanna play dirty, then fine, I'll fight them." Blushing again, he ground the toe of his sneakers into the concrete. "I swear to god though, if Ma bitches me out for hitting a lady again-"

As she saw his finger settle upon the trigger, Pyrrha and Nora immediately split up- Nora going into the ice field, and Pyrrha running into the swamp. Ash was on her tail immediately, firing at her with surprisingly-accurate aim. She held Akoúo up behind her as she ran, trying to find a new, flatter area- Nora's attack had destroyed most of the center platform, after all.

However, the moment she stepped among the reeds, she regretted it. Straightaway, her heeled boots sank into the peaty ground, each step loud and squelching despite her best efforts to remain light. The reeds were thick and high, good enough to conceal her, but the ground was too damp to run quickly on.

Crouching low and staying still, Pyrrha's mind raced to analyze what she'd seen so far. _Ash is too fast to corner in a one-on-one duel, _she realized. _I need to use the environment to my advantage. I have to pin him down somewhere. _

Suddenly, Pyrrha heard Nora's chipper voice float through the arena. "He uses lightning, Pyrrha!" the girl called in a sing-song voice.

_That's good for us then… wait. _The redhead glanced down at her feet, where her boots had sunken into the damp ground, her metal bracers and guards coming into contact with the watery bog.

"Got you, Nikos," she heard Terra's low, gruff voice laugh. In an instant, she tensed her legs and leapt as high into the air as she could. At the apex of her jump, she pulled Akoúo underneath her feet. Focusing her Semblance on keeping the shield in place, she used Akoúo as a springboard, catapulting herself into the air.

It wasn't a moment too soon. Electricity crackled through the boggy quadrant, conducting through the swamp perfectly as Terra fired shot after shot of lightning-Dust-filled rounds into the water.

"There you are!" Ash cried. The moment she landed back onto dry ground, the white-haired boy grinned devilishly. To her surprise, however, instead of keeping his distance as before, he sped towards her, pumping round after round in her direction.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nora jumping towards Terra, keeping the other boy occupied. With the taller boy distracted, Pyrrha was able to focus on Ash. She dodged every single bullet, gracefully sliding and rolling out of the way as she ran to retrieve Akoúo. However, he didn't change course, running straight for her. Once he was a few feet away, he stopped in his tracks, planted his feet on the ground, and locked the butt of his handguns together.

Before her very eyes, Ash pulled a trigger mechanism on the guns. The compact weapons expanded, and out of one side, a hilt emerged, which he grabbed with gusto. On the other side, an oversized, menacing broadsword blade plunged out, tiny spiked wheels lining the sides of the blade above the pointed tip. Instantly, the boy's arms dropped to his side, clearly unable to lift the sword for very long.

Pyrrha held Akoúo up firmly, keeping her center of gravity low._ A sword like that is going to slow him down a lot, _she realized quickly. _This is my chance. _

Staying crouched, she transformed Miló into a rifle and fired off a few test shots. Rather than dodging them at ground level, Ash simply grinned, leapt high into the air, and brought the giant blade crashing down upon her. She bolted backwards out of range, surprise filling her faintly- despite what she had assumed, his speed was still quite impressive, even with the oversized melee weapon.

The boy recovered rapidly and swung the blade down once more, and this time, she could only block it with a quick transformation of Miló, holding up her xiphos. Their swords met with a loud clang, but she held her ground. For just a moment, she shifted her weight- and that was enough to dislodge the piece of broken concrete below her feet. She momentarily lost her balance, inwardly cursing the lack of a proper battleground.

Ash began laughing as he bore his weight down on her, preying on that moment of weakness. "Ready, Nikos?"

And with that, he pulled another button on the hilt of his weapon, and every single tiny wheel on the sides of his broadsword began to spin like a hundred miniature circular saws, ready to rend the flesh off of her bones.

Sparks erupted from the clash of metal. Instinctively, Pyrrha ducked out of the way, pulling herself as far away from him as possible. The saws continued to spin, and the boy dragged the tip of his blade on the broken pavement, cocky smirk growing. His stance changed from a fighter to a predator, skulking towards its prey.

_What in the world is that sword? One hit from that and even_ my_ Aura could be totally drained…_

The sound of crackling electricity caught her attention. Nora and Terra were still caught up in a fierce game of cat-and-mouse, as Terra fired lightning-charged bullets towards the perky girl, who managed to evade each blow as she ran around the entire arena with ease. Every once in a while, she would rush forward with explosive energy and swing at the boy, but he was always able to recommence his assault fairly quickly, sending her back on the defensive.

When Nora caught sight of Pyrrha, however, the girl made a beeline towards where the redhead stood. "Okay Pyrrha, what's the plan?" she giggled, sticking a tongue out at a fuming Terra. Pyrrha quickly glanced over every single option available to them.

The center of the arena was badly damaged- there was no point fighting on that. The sand dunes and cliffs offered no protection nor advantage in the desert, and the swamp would prove disastrous for Pyrrha due to Terra's affinity for lightning-Dust. The ice field was slippery to navigate, but it might lend speed to Ash, who was hampered with a larger blade now…

She nodded her head towards the antigravity platforms. "Let's go."

With a huge grin upon her face, Nora squealed, "I've been waiting _all day_ to hear you say that!" And with that, the two girls sprinted towards the cyber quadrant, leaping onto the first platform they saw as they dodged the volley of bullets from Terra.

"And it looks like Team JNPR has decided to take on the antigravity platforms!" Professor Port announced. "Let's see how they fare. Can Team AMRT keep apace?"

The moment Pyrrha stepped onto the center of the first platform, it activated the full antigravity field in the quadrant. _Please let this work, _she prayed. Suddenly, she felt the air around her body turn almost into nothing, and everything felt light. Taking a tentative step forward, she felt the momentum build instantly without the restraints of gravity. Testing it further, she jumped, and the motion sent her body upwards slightly, both boots lifting off, and staying off, the ground. _Oh goodness. It does work. _

Concentrating with her Semblance, she focused her energy onto connecting the platform- thankfully made completely of metallic substances- and her boots, ensuring that she stayed grounded. This was the first time she had ever fought in this sort of battlefield.

Nora, noticing that Pyrrha had risen for a moment, began cackling. "Finally," she cheered, running to the center of the platform and leaping up. With the lack of gravity holding her down, she flew up into the air, natural expression totally unconcerned by the second platform directly above her head.

"Nora, watch out!" Pyrrha cried as the girl grew closer and closer to colliding directly into the bottom of the upper platform.

Her worries were for naught. In midair, Nora lithely flipped upside down and landed upon the underside of the upper platform. The entire underbelly of the platform glowed briefly, locking her in place. "Don't worry, Pyrrha! It'll hold me here as long as I don't jump too high!"

"That's right, folks! It looks like Team JNPR has figured it out. As long as you remain within one foot of the platform, a miniature gravity field will hold you upon, whether you are standing on the top or the bottom!" the portly Huntsman laughed.

Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle dryly, seeing the other girl's excitement. "Alright. Be careful!" Turning her attention back to the two boys across the arena, she knelt low, flipping Miló into a rifle. The boys' expressions morphed into frustration as she began sending an unrelenting hail of bullets their way, soon accompanied by Nora's grenades, and her quips. The two boys barely held their own, evading each projectile and explosion the best they could- but soon, the entirety of the field was covered in smoke from Nora's grenades, and the central platform was all but decimated from the explosions.

With nowhere left to go to continue the fight, Terra and Ash bolted to the center of the cyber quadrant, keeping their eyes transfixed on the two girls. "Don't think you can hide, you two!" Ash called menacingly from the ground.

"Yeah," Terra affirmed, "we're gonna get you real soo- wait, what?!" As they spoke, Terra jumped onto the nearest platform to him, activating the antigravity fields. With his next jump, he immediately began floating into the air, flailing nervously as he lost hold of everything around him, flipping head over heels by accident.

Pyrrha and Nora continued firing upon the two. Ash rolled his eyes and pushed off of the platform, grabbing the collar of Terra's jacket. He seemed totally unfazed by the lack of gravity, and easily guided his friend through the rain of bullets, using his broadsword as a shield. "Stay here, you idiot," he muttered, pulling the taller boy up onto the highest platform.

"What did you dump me here for?!" Terra cried, leaning over the edge. Pyrrha could see the expression of terror on his face as he realized just how high above the ground he was.

The redhead jumped off the platform she stood upon. Using Miló's fire as a means of propulsion, she directed herself to the next ledge, keeping her eyes locked on the two figures above. "Just activate your summon and fight," she heard Ash hiss in response before jumping back. Flipping around to look down at Pyrrha, Ash smirked, floating stock-still in the air.

"And, here we have Team AMRT showing off their team's unique selling point- all of them have Semblances which bring about summons!" Professor Port explained enthusiastically.

_Summoning Semblances? Those are so rare! _

Both Pyrrha and Nora turned from their positions to gape at the commentator's screen for a moment as Professor Oobleck added, "Yes indeed! Summons are quite rare as Semblances, so it is easy to see why an entire team of summoners could prove deadly for their enemies on the battlefield. It takes incredible skill to master the manipulation of a summoning formed through Aura, and the boys of AMRT are well on their way to becoming masters."

"Aw pooey," Nora mumbled above Pyrrha, still upside down. "This is gonna get weird."

Suddenly, the red tattoos on Ash's face began to glow, and his eyes began to burn with an uncannily-bright light. "Playtime's over, girls. I'm done with tag," he called. Pyrrha stepped back cautiously, anchoring herself to her current platform, ready to see what he would do. His Aura began to swirl around him, dark and tinged with a disturbing red undertone. Soon, a glyph formed behind him, and a spine-chilling roar ripped through his lips as he curled up into a ball.

Materializing out of the glyph came a dark, inhuman shadow hulking over Ash's back. As it came into being, its edges became more and more defined as the Aura solidified into a physical form. Ash slowly unfurled himself, and by the time he was floating relaxed once more, the monstrous shadow behind him had taken on a final, defined shape. It had no visible features- only emptiness which seemed to suck out the light. Multiple glowing red orbs pulsed on its forehead like sinister eyes.

Pyrrha watched the whole thing in a daze. She had never actually seen a glyph summoning like that before in person- the weight of its presence sent a shiver down her spine, raising gooseflesh. It was _horrifying._

Ash's eyes flashed bright red, his tattoos still glowing unsettlingly. With a quick flick of the wrist, the boy threw his weapon down, not even bothering to watch it embed into one of the lower platforms. With his hands free, he moved his arms out by his sides and opened his palms. The shadowy figure did the same, unfurling long, horrifying claws from the dark mass.

"Ah, man- wait for me!" Terra called. Pulling out a lightning-infused ammo cartridge from his pocket, the boy released it in the air. Thanks to the lack of gravity, the cartridge floated, leaving the perfect target for the boy to smash apart with the barrel of his rifle.

Just like that, lightning spewed from the center of the cartridge. The light blinded everyone, Pyrrha included- she instinctively reached out with her Semblance, feeling for a lower platform. Finding one nearby, she pulled herself along using her polarity, not trusting Ash to stay his claws while she blinked the bright spots out of her eyes.

When her vision finally cleared, there was a large, skeletal figure standing behind the blond. With one bony hand, the summon laid its hands on Terra's shoulders, pulsing lightning into the boy's body.

"And here we see Terra's summoning! It helps him raise the accuracy of his firing, and upon contact, each bullet is infused with an absolutely incredible amount of electrical energy!" the rotund Huntsman explained.

"Yes, here we see a classic example of how a Semblance can be used to heighten the potency of a specific element of Dust, without actually wielding that element itself! Astonishing!" Professor Oobleck cooed excitedly.

Once the summoning solidified, Terra promptly began targeting Nora. Pyrrha smiled, noticing just how energetic Nora looked. _Those two are a perfect match-up in our favour. Nora will win. _

Ash noticed her sudden ease. Using the power of his summon, he was able to float around in the antigravity fields freely, his Semblance giving him perfect movement control while airborne. "Do you really have time to be relaxing right now?" And with that, he struck.

After that, Pyrrha didn't have time to think. With Ash freely moving through the air at will, not needing to propel himself thanks to his summon, he chased after her relentlessly. The claws of the shadowy beast scratched at her constantly, and the moment she would get too far away, it would fire dark balls of energy to strike her down. Dodging the assault was an art, as she had to kick off between each of the platforms, use Miló for extra propulsion as needed, and drag her own armour towards different platforms by use of her polarity. All of her energy was focused upon avoiding each swipe of the summon's claws, the beast leaving a trail of torn-apart platforms in its wake.

Although she wasn't on the offensive, Pyrrha's confidence continued to grow by the minute. She had learned about the theory of Semblance summons in the past, and there was one very easy weakness to exploit. A quick look up at the holo-screen displaying their Aura gauges was enough to confirm her theory.

_If he doesn't get rid of that monster soon, his Aura is going to fall into the red, and it'll be my win on all accounts. Combat isn't always about fighting. _

Suddenly, her heart struck a chord. _Sometimes… not fighting is the best option. _

She tried not to think too hard about that sentiment in the moment.

A triumphant cheer from Terra brought her attention back to the other combative duo. Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder. Nora was struck in the chest by one of the lightning bolts- but, thanks to her Semblance, she simply channeled that energy into a stronger swing, one which left the boy reeling.

Terra rolled out of the way, his ghostly summon floating beside him. "Are you fuckin' serious? She doesn't even get hurt with lightning? This damn thing isn't even worth it then!" Groaning, Terra immediately dispelled his summon, and the skeletal creature faded away into nothing. Shifting his rifle back into a chair, he picked the whole thing up by the bottom rung and flipped down off of his platform, racing towards Nora with his chair raised ominously. "Whatever. I give up. Let's go Valkyrie, you an' me!"

"You got it!" Nora replied, shooting herself up into the air using Magnhild. The two of them began to fight in close quarters upon the higher platforms.

"Why are you watching them, Pyrrha Nikos?" Ash taunted, and his summon swiped at her once more. Tearing her eyes away from Nora's fight, she threw herself down to the side, using her Semblance to propel her towards another platform. Ash followed her easily thanks to his summon, the creature chasing her with claws outstretched. Ash's eyes grew even more manic as he cried, "You should be focusing on our fight instead!"

_We've got to take one of them out- their Auras are both low. _Listening to the sounds of clashing metal from above, she thought decidedly, _I'll go help Nora first, then take care of Ash._

Grabbing hold of one of the platform's ledges, she pulled herself up with all of her strength. Using Miló to add some speed, she flew to the highest platform in the blink of an eye. Before she could fly past it, though, Pyrrha grabbed hold of the side of the platform, stopping herself from flying out-of-bounds.

Gripping onto ledge, she peeked over the side. Luckily, she had grabbed the one upon which Nora and Terra were fighting. Before Terra could notice her, Pyrrha jumped onto the platform and swept Terra's legs out from under him.

The boy instantly scrambled to regain his footing, but he had already begun to float upwards. "Nora, get him!" Pyrrha commanded. The orange-haired girl grinned, understanding in an instant.

Without missing a beat, Nora spun in place, swinging Magnhild around her. Pyrrha closed her eyes, letting her Semblance reach out and grab hold of the hammer as well- and using her polarity, Pyrrha forced the hammer to speed up, gaining momentum.

By the time Terra had finally grabbed hold of the platform and settled back onto his feet, Nora fired a shot out of her hammer, increasing the speed even further. From there, it was just a simple lean outwards, and Terra was caught on the hammer, Nora's momentum sending him flying straight out into the force-field. The buzzer rang, and even from where he had fallen onto the ground, they could hear Terra cussing loudly at his loss.

Behind her, she heard Ash curse. "You've got to be kidding me." Turning on her heel, she tensed up, ready to jump out of the way when his summon came after her once more.

However, there were no more claws attempting to tear her apart. Instead, Ash simply floated in space, the shadowy creature flickering in and out of existence, its edges going hazy.

"And here we have the main problem with summoning Semblances- the inherent time limit! If Ash had held on any longer, then we would've been seeing a victory by Aura loss."

_I was right. _Pyrrha glanced at the Aura screen, and Ash's Aura had indeed drained to just before the red. Professor Oobleck explained, "Yes, summoning takes both incredible finesse and incredible stamina. As they require a tremendous amount of Aura to manifest, the user must always be cognisant of how much time they have with their summons."

That brought a smile to Pyrrha's face. Looking back at Ash, she propped a hand upon her hip. "Out of ideas?" she asked, smiling politely.

Panic flashed in red eyes. The white-haired boy grimaced, opening his mouth to retort- but in that moment, the shadow fell apart, and his body reabsorbed majority of the essence of the creature. Finally, he was alone against both her and Nora.

Instantly, the boy turned tail and attempted to flee. Kicking off from the nearest platform, he attempted to float out of the cyber quadrant as fast as he could, desperate to reach his weapon which awaited him below. _Clearly, he thought he'd have taken me down by now. _

So, as he tried to run away, she made eye contact with Nora. "Nora, up!" she cried, but she pointed Akoúo towards their opponent, rather than towards the ceiling. Just as usual, Nora understood her meaning in a heartbeat, and the girl stepped off from the platform, using the zero gravity to land onto Akoúo horizontally.

With all of her strength, she threw Nora out like a speeding bullet after Ash, the orange-haired girl firing Magnhild to get extra speed.

The boy didn't know what hit him when Nora managed to catch up. In midair, he glanced over her shoulder, but couldn't possibly react in time when Nora slammed her hammer straight into his gut, sending him plummeting towards the ground. As he flew down, his body exited the antigravity field, and he fell like a rock, unable to recover.

The moment her hammer connected with its target, Nora was flying back to where Pyrrha still stood. "Go get 'em!" she laughed, and with a quick hammer strike down onto the other end of Pyrrha's platform, she catapulted Pyrrha through the air.

Before Ash could regain his footing in the center of the platform, Pyrrha's body fell out of the antigravity field. Instantly, she began falling towards the battlefield where her opponent stood. In midair, she pulled Akoúo back and threw it as a discus, the shield lodging itself in the ground straight through the back of Ash's jacket, pinning the boy to the ground with a jerk.

When she landed on her feet, the boy was clumsily trying to pull off his jacket, unable to rip Akoúo out from where it had lodged in the concrete. "Goddammit!" Ash cried, frantic in his efforts. He finally managed to wrench his arms free from their constraints, but it was too late.

With a few smooth kicks, Pyrrha tossed the boy up into the air. Jumping high above him, she triggered Miló back into a javelin- flipping over to gain some speed, she slammed the shaft of the spear down into his stomach, triggering the buzzer, the total depletion of Ash's Aura as he fell back down into the broken concrete, and the end of the match.

"Pyrrha and Nora are the victors! What an incredible way to finish off the doubles round, ladies and gentlemen!"

Nora had finally propelled herself out of the cyber quadrant when Pyrrha touched back down. Wrapping an arm around Pyrrha's neck excitedly, she squealed, "We did it, Pyrrha! Ooh, that was _awesome!_"

Pyrrha smiled, exhaling quietly. Straightening her shoulders, she waved to the cameras on instinct before turning to Ash. The boy was struggling to get back up, utterly drained from the fight. The redhead pulled Akoúo out from the concrete and returned it to her back, picking up and dusting off the dirtied jacket caught beneath it. Then, she gracefully approached Ash, holding out a hand. "Need some help?"

A part of her instantly regretted her actions when his response was a scathing glare- however, it quickly softened into a look of resigned respect. "You're pretty good, Pyrrha Nikos," Ash murmured. "I'm impressed."

And he took her hand.

She blushed from head to toe as she helped him to his feet, averting her eyes when he brushed the dust off his clothes. Never before had opponents after a competitive match actually spoken to her so genuinely, so kindly. "Your Semblance is what's incredible," she insisted, trying to mask how flustered she suddenly felt. "I- I really enjoyed the match."

Taking his jacket from her, Ash flashed her a wide, rueful smile. "Well, at least this'll make a good story home! Sorry I got a little hot-headed out there. It's been a while since I've actually wanted to let loose with my Semblance." At the outskirts of the battlefield, Terra began waving at him, calling him over. Ash sighed, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. They were no longer glowing from the heat of the battle. "That weirdo won't stop screaming at me until I join him. Great." Turning back to Pyrrha and Nora, he finally stated, "You better win the finals, Nikos! I won't forgive you if you robbed me of my place only to lose to some idiot."

With that, the pale boy walked away to retrieve his weapon and join his teammate, and Pyrrha and Nora were able to leave the arena to the sound of thunderous applause.

By the time they were back in the lobby of the theatre, all of their friends were already waiting for them. "That was _amazing! _I can't believe you guys actually used the antigravity fields so easily!" Ruby shrieked.

Nora waved her hand, mockingly dismissive. "Oh, it was nothing," she giggled. With a dark smirk, she added, "I've been image-training for them since the day I saw them. I knew we would conquer those anti-grav platforms!"

The group continued singing Pyrrha and Nora praises as they migrated to the docking station in the colosseum. No one in Team AMRT had apparently used their Semblances during the four-on-four round, so it was a first for them all to see a team that actually used summons in battle. Thankfully, their chatter died down by the time that they all boarded the next airship back to Beacon, allowing Pyrrha some time to rest after the long fight.

Jaune bumped his shoulder into Pyrrha's, the widest smile on his face. "You guys were absolutely incredible," he laughed brightly. "I'm still not over it. How did you manage to defeat those guys?"

"It's surprising that there's an entire team comprised of summoners," Ren added. "I thought it was a rare Semblance, usually passed through genetics. Atlas has some interesting Huntsmen."

"They sure do," Pyrrha laughed wryly. "But, I had fun. It was a good fight."

By the time their ship arrived at Beacon's dock, the sun was well on its way to disappearing over the horizon's edge. "Well, only one more round to go! We've made it all the way to the finals," Jaune said. "Now, time to rest!"

"Mhm!" Nora hummed cheerfully, skipping to the dormitories ahead of them all.

Reaching into her pocket, Pyrrha pulled out her Scroll. The same message from Professor Ozpin was still open. _I can put Miló and Akoúo away later. _Now that her match was over, it was time.

"Sorry guys- I need to do something really quickly," she said as they passed the Great War memorial statue. "I shouldn't be too long. I just need to go talk to Professor Ozpin."

The other three traded surprised looks, but no one questioned it. "I'll leave your stuff on your bed, then!" Nora chirped, holding her hands out eagerly. Pyrrha complied, placing Miló and Akoúo in her care- she'd return to polish the weapons later.

"Well then, if you're going to his office anyways, do you want to just tell Professor Goodwitch on the way?" the blond asked.

She frowned, cocking her head slightly. "Tell her what?"

"That you'll be representing us in the finals, silly!" Nora exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "You're gonna represent Team JNPR and take that prize money for us, baby!"

Ren rolled his eyes, but his smile was good-natured. "I don't know if there's any money involved, but… There's no one better," he affirmed gently.

Pyrrha froze. Taking on the finals round by herself? She didn't want to compete alone…

But, as she ran her eyes over the hopeful gazes and welcoming smiles of her teammates, she found herself at ease. "Alright," she murmured. "I'll… I'll do my best to bring the title home to you."

"We know you will, Pyrrha," Jaune grinned, clapping her on the shoulder. With that, the three of them headed off to the dormitories, waving their goodbyes quickly.

_They're counting on me to win this, huh? _

With that, she headed off to the campus' CCTS tower. _Time to see what Professor Ozpin wants. _

As she walked in the light of the setting sun, her heart was at ease. For once, the thought of being alone in the spotlight didn't strike fear into her. Instead, she just closed her eyes as her feet automatically carried her through campus, smiling and humming quietly to herself. The high from her win and the pleasant interaction with Ash still coursed through her veins. Behind her eyelids, she let herself sink into the fantasy of her usual, favourite dream- of running through the forest, of fighting the Grimm victoriously, and of coming home to her three teammates.

_I'll be back soon._

She entered the elevator at the base of the CCTS tower with that one thought playing over and over again in her mind. Clasping her hands together, she spun around, facing the door of the elevator.

Although her thoughts were filled with joy, she found herself falling off of her high fairly quickly. Memories from that morning flooded back unbidden, and suddenly, she was struck with the discomfort of it all- receiving the headmaster's message, watching Coco's match, the darkness of Cinder's gaze in the arena.

As the elevator doors closed on her, she watched the gentle light of sunset disappear behind the shutting walls of cold metal and steel. For some reason, while alone in that small, cramped cage, the unease from that morning began to creep back into her heart.


	56. Maidens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha finally learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, folks. We've finally made it. Get ready for a chapter of discussions, of much-needed explanations, and of tying everything back together. It'll be a ride.

Laws of Attraction

The elevator opened up at the very top of the CCTS tower into Professor Ozpin's office after what felt like an eternity. Pyrrha winced as the last rays of the setting sun streamed into the elevator as she stepped out, blinding her for just a moment.

The office of Beacon's headmaster was surprisingly empty. The back wall was entirely formed of clear glass and supporting columns, offering a lovely view of Vale in the distance. Built into the glass itself was a giant clock face which was visible even from the campus grounds. The gears of the clock extended up into the ceiling, each piece whirring and clicking rhythmically. Sitting right in front of the grand clock was a large, ornate table free of everything but a single Beacon coffee cup. On either side were two chairs, with one currently occupied by the headmaster himself.

Pyrrha glanced left and right, noticing only one other small table set off to the side. Turning back to the front, she approached the table, where a smiling Professor Ozpin stood up, waiting. "Miss Nikos, thank you for joining us today," he said cordially, gesturing for her to take the open seat.

"It's no problem, sir. Thank you for waiting until the matches were finished for the day," she replied easily, sliding on the most amicable mask she could.

He nodded knowingly. "Yes, I was watching the live showing from here. You did an excellent job. Most students struggle far more with the antigravity platforms. Congratulations on your victory!"

She nodded back, straightening her shoulders as she sat upright in the chair.

Professor Ozpin continued, "I'm assuming your team is sending you off to the final round?"

Chuckling in embarrassment, Pyrrha averted her eyes to her hands, fiddling with her gloves awkwardly. "Well, yes, sir."

The man chuckled, gesturing to her kindly. "Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance has been exemplary."

She replied automatically, "Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates."

Suddenly, a husky voice from behind spoke up, startling her. "Personally, I think it's the other way around."

_When did someone else come in? _A little stiffly, Pyrrha swivelled out of her seat to look at the speaker. Leaning against a column near the back of the room was a lean, somber-looking man with dark, grey-streaked hair, wearing a dark red cape. All the world's weariness seemed to be upon his shoulders when he shifted, red eyes watching her carefully.

She tried her best to politely reply, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced."

The man narrowed his eyes, raising his stubble-covered chin in greeting. With a wary sigh, he replied, "Name's Qrow."

Professor Ozpin explained, "Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine."

The redhead turned back to look at the scowling man, the name repeating in her head for a moment. Finally, her eyes fell back onto the red cape hanging behind his back. _Wait… wasn't Ruby and Yang's uncle named Qrow?_

However, Qrow was clearly still suspicious of her- for what reason, she didn't know. So, turning back to Professor Ozpin, she pressed, "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

That welcoming smile never faded. "Please, take a seat," he insisted. Mutely, she obeyed, resting her hands on her lap primly.

The white-haired man leaned back in his chair. Clasping his hands together, he asked, "What is your favourite fairy tale?"

That was not the question she had been expecting. "I'm... sorry?"

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood," the man urged, betraying nothing. "Surely you must remember some of them."

She frowned, searching her memory for a moment uncomfortably. Soon, however, the answers flew to mind, riding in on a wave of nostalgia. _Before Dad died, they both loved to read me fairy tales, _she thought warmly. Aloud, she said, "Well, there's _The Tale of The Two Brothers_, _The Shallow Sea,_ _The Girl in the Tower_..."

Cutting her off, Professor Ozpin leaned forward onto his desk, intrigued. "What about _The Story of the Seasons_?"

She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she heard the title. "Well, of course!" In her mind, she could practically hear her mother and father taking turns to read that story to her as a child. Wistfully, she explain, "A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful." She exhaled, slow and assured, eyes misting over slightly. "In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens." Bringing her gaze up to meet his, she said instinctively, "My mother loves that story."

And, just like that, the joy fell away from her heart. It had been a long, _long _time since she had spoken to her mother about silly things like fairy tales.

_I… miss her. Are these stories really the only thing I have left?_

Unaware of her sadness, Professor Ozpin continued, "Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

Pyrrha laughed lightly, shoving down the bitterness in her heart. "You're not _that_ old, Professor."

"Well," the man replied- and suddenly, his playful nature fell away in an instant, leaving behind a cold, piercing stare, "would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

He didn't make a move to continue on. Qrow didn't speak, either. An unnerving silence filled the room, until she finally chuckled uneasily. "I beg your pardon?"

There was no trace of the previously-welcoming smile on his face. "What if I told you that there _were _four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, _without_ Dust?" He frowned, gauging her response.

_What in the world is he talking about? I don't understand… _Chills were climbing up the back of her spine, the hairs on the nape of her neck raising in the tense atmosphere. She stumbled, "You mean... like a Semblance?"

The man leaned forward, looking up at her over his dark, wiry glasses. His expression relaxed momentarily, a small smile appearing. "Like _magic."_

_Magic? There's no such thing as magic. _She swallowed heavily. _If there was, then why do the Grimm still exist? Why has no one used it to save the victims?_

_If magic is real, then why did Dad still have to die?_

Looking down, she began, "I…"

Qrow scoffed behind her, and she spun around in her seat, awaiting his next words. "Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy," he commented dryly. There was no trace of a smile on his face, though.

Slowly turning back to the headmaster, she murmured, "You're _serious_?"

Deadpan, the man replied, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

She shuddered, looking at her hands fiddling with her skirt. None of this was making any sense. "…No." She paused, struggling to find the right words to express just how delirious this whole thing sounded. Yet, no matter how hard she searched, there was absolutely no way to refute the two men- not when they looked as if the world itself was about to end. "Why- why are you telling me this?"

She watched as Professor Opzin glanced over her shoulder, presumably to stare at Qrow. His eyes were searching, concerned. After a moment, though, he seemed to find his answer. With a quick nod towards the other man, he refocused his attention onto Pyrrha, boring holes into her very soul. "We are telling you, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe that _you _are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

There was no lie in his eyes.

Her heart stopped, eyes growing wider and wider, the words not making any sense. Suddenly, one odd phrase stuck out at her, painting the whole situation in a new light. "'We'?" she asked, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

A ping from the elevator startled her. She shifted around in her chair, blankly taking in the arrival of two new figures. Stepping out into the spacious office, Professor Goodwitch adjusted her glasses, with General Ironwood straightening his tie by her side.

"Sorry we're late," the tall Atlesian soldier murmured.

Their newfound presence sent a shot of fear straight into her heart. She had been right, hadn't she? Something was wrong with the world, with this tournament, with the presence of the Atlesian military, with the eyes following her and the Grimm and the darkness inside her heart-

_So? What are you going to do about it? _the little black box snickered, rearing its ugly head fully for the first time since the start of the tournament.

She nearly screamed.

Pivoting back to face the headmaster, she narrowed her eyes, mask falling slowly but surely to pieces. Overwhelmed, she asked accusingly, "Wait, what _is_ this? Who _are you_?"

She kept her gaze locked on Professor Ozpin, searching his eyes desperately as the other three began to speak. She _needed _answers, but she wanted them from the headmaster. For too long had she been feeling trapped by his little conversations, his quiet queries, his unusual interest. For what? _For this_?

Behind her, Professor Goodwitch insisted in a reassuring voice, "You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

Qrow added, "'Cept we've got a little part-time job."

"We are the protectors of this world," she heard General Ironwood announce.

Professor Ozpin's straight-faced stoicism fell away to a vulnerable, almost ashamed resignation. "And we need your help."

At this admittance, Pyrrha felt her jaw drop open in shock, brow furrowed tightly. She dropped her gaze back down to her hands, which lay curled up and grasping nothing on her lap. Her fingers felt numb, arms heavy.

Shaking her head, she stood, casting a quick glance over to the other three warriors. They stood in a line, watching her with varying expressions- Qrow looked serious and professional, Professor Goodwitch's eyes were frustrated and concerned, and General Ironwood was taciturn, as if he watched nothing more than ranks falling into line.

Standing up on shaky legs, she wandered to the window. No one in the room spoke, thankfully- she was able to stand quietly with her thoughts. The sky outside was still bright, a pale orange which flooded the room in the most gentle light. And yet, the rays never hit her as she leaned upon a column, breathing in, out- _1, 2-_

But it didn't help.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the small table she had seen earlier. Mutely, she approached it, forcing herself to focus upon something other than her racing thoughts, her furiously beating heart. A game of chess was set up upon the tabletop, ivory and ebony pieces casting long shadows across the board in the evening glow. Many of the pawns were lost already, but the major players on both sides remained on the battlefield.

The ivory king was in a precarious position. _In a few moves, he'll be in check, _she realized distantly. The ebony queen was dangerously close to potentially cornering the king and ending the game. _If anyone else could move between them, the game could continue on. _

There was a singular white rook still at its base on the field, and the path between it and the king was clear.

"It's a game I've been continuing with an old acquaintance," Professor Ozpin suddenly said, breaking the silence. Pyrrha nearly jumped at his sudden words, surprised to find the man right behind her. She hadn't heard his approach.

Tapping his cane onto the ground with a somber expression, the man added, "It's black's turn." Leaning over, he used the dark queen to knock out a pawn, leaving only a knight between her and the king. Meeting Pyrrha's gaze, he nodded. "Go ahead. They won't mind."

Swallowing heavily, she looked back at the board. There was no way to take the queen out of play. The only choice left was to protect the king.

With trembling hands, she picked up the rook, running gloved fingers over the grooves of the tiny battlement at the top.

"What will you do, Miss Nikos?" Professor Ozpin pushed. "Once you touch a piece, you must move it."

She held the piece in her hands, closing her eyes. The memories flooded back- she could still picture the bright morning of the Beacon initiation when she had first properly met her team. She had held a white rook in her hands that day, too.

Since then, Professor Ozpin had never treated her the same.

_Oh my god. _

She placed the rook back down in its corner, then grabbed the king with her other hand. Raising her gaze to meet his, she deftly castled the two, moving the king to safety and putting the rook in potential harm's way.

Professor Ozpin nodded sagely. "Let's go, Miss Nikos. We must show you something."

The four adults walked to the elevator and, when they saw she made no move to follow, beckoned her along.

_I'm going to be sick, _she thought numbly, swallowing bile back down, out of her otherwise-dry mouth. _I'm going to be sick right here._

Yet, she followed.

As the elevator doors began to close once more, she kept her eyes locked on the chessboard.

She really was the rook in the game. Who was the enemy? Who was the king? A castle's job was to keep the king safe. Was that the role of the 'Maidens'? To keep whoever-it-was safe?

_This is why he kept asking me whether I really want to be a Huntress, _she thought, the realization finally dawning on her. _He was waiting for this._

But the doors had to close completely at some point. She stood with the headmaster and the blonde Huntress on either side, with the general and Qrow breathing just over her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around herself, grabbing hold of her other arm tightly, trying to quell the shaking of her shoulders. As the box began to move downwards, the steady beeping which signalled each passing floor continued on and on, the anxiety only growing in the pit of her stomach. She didn't remember the elevator ride up being this long.

Glancing at each of the figures by her side, she asked nervously, "Where are we going?"

With both hands folded on top of his cane, Professor Ozpin finally looked at her. "The vault," he replied shortly, "under the school."

When the elevator halted its descent at last, the doors opened to a starkly different atmosphere than before. The reflective tiled floor shone a sickly green from the dim lamps lighting the way, barely enough to fill the cavernous ceiling. Cold air rushed into Pyrrha's lungs as she finally inhaled deeply, chilling her to the bone. She held her hands apprehensively in front of her, eyes wide in fear at the sudden stretch of darkness before her.

_This is all wrong. This shouldn't be here- _I_ shouldn't be here._

Hesitant, she took a few careful steps out into the darkness. To her surprise, while the others continued down the echoing hall, Professor Goodwitch paused, waiting for her to catch up. "I'm sure you must have questions," the woman said kindly.

Still utterly stupefied, Pyrrha mumbled, "Maybe one, or two..." They began walking once more, side by side. "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever," the blond explained primly, as if she was reciting it from a textbook.

Pyrrha frowned, hunching over slightly. The darkness was unsettling. "So, how does the power choose?"

Over his shoulder, Qrow sneered, "Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules."

"_Qrow,_" Professor Goodwitch growled in warning.

In a huff, Qrow turned back to face the front, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right."

Sighing heavily, the Huntress turned her attention back to Pyrrha. She looked troubled, as if trying to find the most delicate way to put it all. "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

The redhead gulped. The echoing of their voices and footsteps was starting to frighten her even more. "... _Intimate_?"

"As we understand it now," Professor Goodwitch continued, "when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our jobs get a lot harder," Qrow chimed in.

Unable to hold back, Pyrrha asked, "Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?"

Qrow sighed. "Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before this peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

Her heart fell, and she squeezed her clasped hands tight, desperate to work some sensation back into the digits. "You're not... talking about _war_?"

Quietly, General Ironwood corrected, "Not a war between nations."

Looking back at her once more, Qrow added, "We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us. For now, all you_ need _to know is that one of the Maidens was attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

Pyrrha brought her eyes to Professor Ozpin's back, the man wordlessly walking straight ahead throughout the entire exchange. In her heart, she longed for the moment to come when he would turn around and smile and pull out a cup of black coffee, telling her that it was all a joke, or that it wasn't anything she had to worry about.

He didn't.

They soon reached a large chamber, the humming of machinery buzzing through the air as the adults finally stopped their journey. In front of them was a large machine, covered in multiple glowing monitors. On either side sat large capsules with a clear glass panel looking within. And, in the left pod, a woman wearing only a breastband and undergarments lay, illuminated by faint lights within the vessel. Even from a distance, Pyrrha could see the horrible scar marring one eye, scabbing in little spines over the rest of her face.

_No… _Stepping forward hesitantly, Pyrrha whispered, "Is that..."

The headmaster sighed, taking a moment to collect himself. "The current Fall Maiden, Amber."

At the sound of her name, the body stirred, expression scrunching up ever-so-slightly in pain.

The redhead felt her knees shake. She wrapped her arms around herself once more, taking in the horror of it all. "She's... still alive," she breathed.

The general nodded carefully, arms held behind his back, standing at ease. "For now. We're using state-of-the-art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented."

Blinking rapidly, trying to clear away the fog in her eyes, Pyrrha pressed, "What do you mean?"

However, the man simply sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. "Well, we don't know what will happen if- _when _she passes."

She insisted, unrelenting, "Won't her power just transfer to the next host?"

Sarcastically, Qrow called out in a loud voice, "Look who's been listening!" Leaning over to the headmaster, he whispered, "She _is _smart."

With a slight nod, General Ironwood agreed, "Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker." He glanced sadly at the girl in the vessel. "And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

_Its other half? But wouldn't that be… _"Her assailant," she murmured aloud, putting the pieces together at last.

Pivoting to face her, the headmaster said, voice low, "And that would not bode well for any of us."

The weight of the implications in his words hung heavy in the air, settling upon Pyrrha's neck like a chain. She hung her head, letting it all sink in.

_This is real, isn't it? This is really happening. _Carefully, she walked over to Amber's pod and placed a tentative hand on the glass. The young woman looked just a bit older than she, but the wound on her face- what looked like a horrible burn- had aged her, creating wrinkles and scar tissue that would never fade.

_This girl was asked to go through all this suffering, and for what?_

Suddenly, Pyrrha's eyes flashed, seeing red. She slowly turned around, barely containing her anger and frustration. "If all of this is true," she finally muttered, her voice raising against her will, "why keep it secret?" She gestured wildly at the stoic faces around her. "If this girl is so important... if- if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Her voice quavered, but she finally built up the courage to look everyone in the eyes, accusing and broken-hearted for the broken girl behind her, and for her own broken trust.

When no one could give her an answer, Professor Goodwitch took a step forward to explain. "From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge."

Pyrrha froze, narrowing her eyes. She had been expecting excuses, or explanations, or something- but not _that. _"Excuse me?"

Qrow pulled out a flask from his pocket, uncorking it tiredly as he walked towards her. "How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." With a wry smirk, he took a hearty swig of liquor.

The Huntress added, "Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength."

Finally pulling his lips off of the flask, Qrow elaborated, "_And_ as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend," General Ironwood said somberly.

Professor Goodwitch sighed, an almost pleading tone entering her voice. "The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history, religion."

Bitterly, the general added, "No one would want to believe us. It'd cause an uproar-"

"It would cause panic," Professor Ozpin interrupted. "And we all know what _that_ would bring clawing to our Kingdoms' walls." The man turned away from the others, regret emanating from his features.

_This is all wrong, _Pyrrha thought to herself as they spoke. _This isn't how it was supposed to be. Being a Huntress was going to be a life of light, of saving people and of building peace. It wasn't supposed to- to be whatever_ this_ place is. _She looked back up at Amber's face, heart shattering once more as she saw the young woman's face twitch in pain, the scar tissue almost pulsating. _This is what is going to bring us peace?_

Picking up on his guilt, the other three adults turned away from Pyrrha, avoiding eye contact.

Her eyes widened, flying between Amber and each of them.

_Oh my god. They really want me to be the next Maiden, don't they?_

Based on how they had described the role, having the powers of a Maiden seemed nothing more than a curse. Looking at Amber, she didn't doubt it.

_But, _the black box whispered, _who else will be able to protect it, if not you? _She stopped stock-still, reeling at that new thought. _Will Ruby be next to take it? Will Yang? Will Weiss? Coco? Velvet? Blake?_

_What if they try to corner Nora with this?_

She wanted to _scream. _

Brokenly, she lowered her gaze to the ground and replied to the sinister voice, _This sort of power would break them. I won't let them go through this._

The headmaster continued, voice hesitant and unsure, "Which is _why _we would like to-"

Pyrrha stopped him short, quietly interjecting, "I'll do it."

_I will never run. If I do, who will protect everyone?_

"If you believe this will help humanity…" she raised her eyes, resolve filling her earnestly, "…then I will become your Fall Maiden."

Rather than celebrate her announcement, the four Huntsmen simply shared looked of wary surprise.

She asked tiredly, "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Professor Ozpin stepped forward, clutching the handle of his cane so tight that his knuckles practically shone white in the dim lighting. "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution." He gestured towards the taciturn man stiffly.

Straightening up, the general explained, "For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what it's made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides." He pulled his arms behind his back once more, finally meeting her gaze. "And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

Qrow shuddered. "Capture it and cram it into something else." The man waved towards Pyrrha lazily, "Or in your case…"

She frowned, trying to understand. _But you can't _capture _Aura- you can read it, assess it, manipulate it… but you can't remove it and put it somewhere else. An Aura is such an inherent part of the soul…_

Her heart leapt into her throat. Her father's mantra passed through her mind. _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

'_Release your soul'- _he had used those words to trigger the awakening of her Semblance, to help her channel her Aura as a child.

_Your Aura is like your soul._

She gasped. Semblances- and, presumably, magic- were so inextricably linked to one's Aura, that in order to forcefully use one, they'd need the other. If they removed Amber's Aura, then the only logical vessel would be Pyrrha herself.

"That's-" she breathed, looking up at General Ironwood in horror.

"Classified," the man coolly evaded.

"-wrong!"

Professor Goodwitch crossed her arms, glaring up at the Atlesian man. "The feeling is mutual. But desperate times call for desperate measures." She looked back at Pyrrha with defeated eyes.

"And these are indeed desperate times," the general insisted. He stepped forward from the line, eyes probing her. "We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we _can_ give you what those powers are bound to."

_I was right. _"…Her Aura."

Professor Ozpin bleakly explained, "Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..."

Qrow raised his head, swaying slightly. "What's that gonna do to you?"

_If her Aura is forced into me, then… I'll become a Maiden. I'll gain the power to use _magic. _But… _who _will I become? _The dread began to creep back into her heart, slowly eating away at the resolve she had, just moments ago, worn with such pride.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos," Professor Ozpin stated quietly. "There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time to think on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer."

She didn't respond. Instead, she looked back at Amber, stepping up to the window between them. Placing her hand back onto the glass, she looked at the girl within.

A shiver ran down her spine when she realized just how easily the reflection of her own face aligned with Amber's, marred with pain… not even allowed the solace of death. A shell of her former self.

_Is this what I might become?_

The black box started to almost pulse within her gut, and she clutched her stomach, praying that the entire evening was all just a dream. _This isn't where my destiny was supposed to lead me. _She took a deep breath- _in, out- 1, 2-_

It still didn't work.

The headmaster added, "The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be."

"I understand," she whispered. "I'll… tell you by the end of the finals." Her voice cracked despite her best efforts to retain her composure, and that was all it took to break the air of tension that had smothered the five of them.

Instantly, Professor Goodwitch was by her side. Wrapping an uncharacteristically tender arm around her shoulders, the blonde mutely began to guide Pyrrha back down the hall towards the elevator. As they passed the three men, Qrow looked to the side, General Ironwood kept his gaze locked onto Amber's pod, and Professor Ozpin…

For the first time in the last eight months, Professor Ozpin looked genuinely broken. "I'm so, _so _sorry we must ask this of you, Miss Nikos," he murmured.

The redhead paused a few steps past the man. "I would do anything to protect people," Pyrrha muttered. She glanced over her shoulder, cursing herself for not being able to blink back the tears which inadvertently welled up in her eyes. "But you've known that from the start, right, Professor Ozpin?"

There was a small sliver of her that gained a bitter sense of satisfaction when she saw his eyes widen, his brow furrow, mouth slightly agape, guilt overtaking his features completely before she walked away with Professor Goodwitch.

The trip back to the dormitory was a blur. Professor Goodwitch accompanied her the entire way, not saying a word. The sun had long since set, and not a soul was out in the central part of the campus grounds.

Finally, they reached her doorstep. Awkwardly, Professor Goodwitch sighed. "Look, Miss Ni- Pyrrha," she began, clearly exhausted. "I know that this has been an incredibly tiring day. I know that this must be so difficult to process- there's so much happening right now, between the tournament, and now this. I know that what we're asking of you isn't fair. And for that, I'm deeply sorry. We all are." The woman reached up and cupped a tender hand around Pyrrha's cheek, looking into her eyes. "But we couldn't have asked this of anyone else. From the start, it had to be you, don't you see? You're such a bright young woman- it's been such an honour to have you as a pupil."

Pulling away from the woman's touch, Pyrrha whispered, "Why are you speaking as if I'm _no longer _your pupil? …as if I've already agreed?"

The woman froze. "I- I apologize." She cleared her throat, opening up her Scroll. "I'll ensure that you're not on the roster for the first match tomorrow. However, since the finals matches are randomized and chosen the day-of, and since all competitors need to be in the arena before noon, I still need to ask you to be present at the start of the matches tomorrow. I'm sorry- if I could, I'd give you more time to sleep in."

"To be honest, ma'am, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight," Pyrrha sighed, staring blankly at the door.

"Yes, well-" The woman fussed with Pyrrha's bangs, then clapped the girl on her shoulders. "You'll do well in the finals, Pyrrha. Make Beacon proud. You deserve this chance to shine more than anyone. Now, try and get _some_ rest." With that, the woman walked back to the academy buildings, leaving Pyrrha outside of the dormitory, alone and in the cold.

Slowly, the girl trudged inside, heading back to Team JNPR's room. They had had an early start that day in order to watch Team CFVY's match, so everyone was probably sleeping already. But how could she sleep?

Her stomach grumbled faintly. She hadn't eaten anything after her match. So, she wandered to the lounge on her floor. Opening up a few cupboards, she sighed- nothing was appealing, and the thought of filling her stomach made her want to gag.

Leaving the shared lounge, she headed down the hall to her bedroom. Tiptoeing inside, a wave of relief washed over her distantly. The lights were off, and the three other beds were filled with quietly sleeping bodies.

Shuffling over to her bed, she smiled weakly. Nora had laid her weapons out lovingly on the foot of her bed, alongside a little plate of pancakes covered in plastic wrap. She silently placed the food onto a study table, then put her armour away in the closet. Pulling on her pyjamas and a few extra warm layers, she sighed, feeling some of the chill that had set in during their trip to the vault finally melt away.

Hiding in her and Nora's shared walk-in closet, she pulled out her Scroll. The device was still opened up to Professor Ozpin's message. _How was I supposed to know that going to see him would lead to all of this? _she asked herself bitterly, squatting on the floor. Curling up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees, she let out a long, shuddering breath. _How was I supposed to know?_

Stepping out of her closet finally, Pyrrha walked over to her nightstand, lifting up the edge of the curtains to peer outside. It seemed, for all intents and purposes, to be a completely tranquil night- not a soul was wandering around outside.

_If I say no, then someone else will eventually be chosen to take on the Maiden's powers. But how long will they have to search for someone? They think I can handle it- but if I'm the only one who can actually survive this sort of transfer, then how on Remnant will they find another woman to take on this responsibility at such short notice?!_

She pinched the bridge of her nose, then pulled off her circlet, setting it down on the bedside table. _I don't want to say no if this will protect people. Especially since they say that the attacker is already making their move- the people are going to be in danger. They _need _someone to protect them._

Suddenly, Jaune moved in his sleep, startling her. Pyrrha managed to clamp her hand over her mouth in time, stifling her surprised yelp, so the boy didn't wake. Instead, he mumbled in his sleep quietly, rolling over so he faced her. Thanks to the slightly raised curtain, the light from the lamps outside spilled onto his cheeks, turning his blond hair into strands white-gold, his skin to ivory.

The black box began to _scream. If you say yes, _it cackled, _then you might never be the same. Will you even be allowed to stay at Beacon? It was all too good to be true, wasn't it? Jaune won't be by your side anymore! With two Auras, won't you become a monster? _

She clutched at her chest, biting her knuckles to prevent her muffled gasps from slipping out as the invasive thoughts continued to barrage her with her worst fears. She was going to be alone again. Everything she had worked so hard to hold onto would fall apart. Was this her punishment for wanting too much?

The wind began to roar in her ears, and she shuddered, slipping off of her nightstand onto jellied legs.

_Just breathe, you'll be alright, you can do this- you promised not to run, you're going to fight-_

But no matter how much she breathed in, out, in, out, it just didn't work.

Her breaths grew more and more desperate, the oxygen suddenly not enough to fill her lungs. Her vision swam, her eyes growing misted over- was she fainting? Was it tears? Was she losing her mind? She just didn't know. The darkness of the room was terrifying suddenly, too reminiscent of the hidden vault, of the shadows, of the echoes-

She lifted her face up, staring at the window. She could see her reflection in the glass, faintly outlined against a dark Vale sky.

The amount of pain on her face made her look just like Amber.

_No! _

The helplessness which threatened to drown her was only broken by Jaune's familiar voice, the boy sleep-talking, "Stop it, it's fine, we'll win, together," before the boy's words became incoherent once more.

She opened her mouth, but her tongue refused to form words, too thick and heavy to move. His voice was like a breath of fresh air, a beacon in the storm- if he kept talking, she would find her way home again.

_But do you really want him to see you like _this? the black box mocked, and she shivered even harder.

No. No, she didn't want him to see her like this- tears welling up, trembling uncontrollably, nothing like the warrior who had stood confidently on the battlefield that day.

Like this, she wasn't qualified to protect Jaune.

_I'm not strong enough like this._

Collapsing onto her knees next to his bed, she leaned forward, gingerly brushing his hair out of his face. The boy's sleeping face was calm, a slight smile tugging his lips. Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, she leaned forward, cupping his cheek with one tremoring hand. His warmth soothed her instantly, but it only lasted a moment before the guilt rose up like bile, and the urge to vomit returned, dizzying in its intensity.

_I've finally found the way to protect you for sure, _she thought miserably through the haze. _And yet, why would it lead to losing you all the same? Why can't I fulfil my dreams, meet my destiny, and keep the one I love?_

Before she knew what she was doing, Pyrrha leaned forward, pressing her lips tenderly against Jaune's forehead. Carefully pulling away, she then pressed her forehead against his, their noses brushing one another.

The tears finally began to flow. One dripped down her cheek, falling onto Jaune's skin unbidden. She shuddered, swallowing the sobs which wracked her silently to the core.

_If I say yes, I'll never be with you again._

"Please, Jaune," she whispered, voice breaking, "if you're awake, keep your eyes closed. Pretend to sleep. I just- _please_ let me have at least this."

He didn't reply. And soon, when his gentle presence became too much to handle, and the panic began to take control of her fully, Pyrrha fled into the night, leaving nothing but a whisper of wind, an indent on her coverlet from where her weapons had been, and a tear on Jaune's cheek, to prove she had ever been there.


	57. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is the best sister Pyrrha could've ever asked for, but Yang's match just adds to the fear building in Pyrrha's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-10. Home stretch. It's go time. I know it seems like the finale is coming up soon, but think about how much stuff Pyrrha actually goes through. It'll work out, trust me. Sorry (not sorry) for the sad times.

Laws of Attraction

Pyrrha's ragged breaths nearly formed clouds of vapour in the unexpectedly chilly night air as she burst out onto the dormitory rooftop. Sweat trailed down from her temples, clinging to her skin, freezing reminders of just how broken and scared she truly was. Her vision swam, and it wasn't until she felt the cold concrete tear her hands and bruise her knees that she realized exactly where she was.

_I fell down, _she understood numbly, the pain barely registering in her mind. Rather than focusing her Aura to heal the wounds, however, she let them be- let them sting, let the pain intensify, let it wash over her until her hands and knees throbbed and ached.

The pain brought her back to reality.

Stumbling, she crawled to the edge of the rooftop, swinging her legs down to hang over the edge. Her feet hurt, too- she ran her toes against the side of the building, distantly noticing that her feet were both bare, freezing in the night air.

Leaning over the edge to look at her feet, her eyes zeroed in on the lampposts beside the dormitory. The ground was so far away- if she didn't protect herself, if she didn't use her Aura to shield herself, if she just _jumped-_

** _No!_ **

Instantly, she threw her torso back, slamming her back against the pavement. Her arms flew up to her face to cover her eyes, the sleeves of her sweater absorbing the tears and sweat that continued to run down her cheeks. Self-hatred flooded her, sickening, turning her stomach this way and that.

_What is going on? Why is this happening?_

Her lips trembled against her sleeve, and she was immediately transported back to JNPR's room. Jaune's face had been so innocent, so sweet- so pure, completely unaware of her lips taking advantage of his trust, pressed against his skin-

_Gods. I'm awful. I don't deserve to be here, _she sobbed internally, but the words twisted into incoherent sobs before they could ever escape her lips.

The little black box roared with laughter. _Then isn't the power of the Maidens a good thing? _it cackled incessantly, its words poisonous as they oozed into her stomach, painting her insides black with tar-like guilt and shame. _You won't be able to stay here any longer! You'll have to live in secrecy! That's the only way to hide that power from those who will misuse it!_

_But I don't want to leave! _her mind begged, and a pitiful whine escaped her lips, still stifled by fabric. _I want to stay with them. They're all I've ever wanted!_

The voices hissed, _All you've ever wanted is to be a Huntress. This will make you the best Huntress of all. Or, are you saying that you'll run away, too?_

That very thought sent a new, fresh stab of pain right through her heart. She scrunched up her eyes, swallowing gasping breaths of air.

_I just don't want to be alone again, _she whispered internally.

Because that was all it had ever boiled down to. Her time in Beacon had given her the one thing she had ever truly wanted- people who loved her for who she was. Her friends were by her side, and the very thought of saying goodbye to them sent wave after wave of misery through her, wracking her body with hurt.

_So you want someone else to suffer like that?_

_It's not that! No one should suffer on their own in isolation! _she protested with herself. _But if I don't have them, then what will I have left? I won't even be 'Pyrrha Nikos' anymore if I'm a Maiden. I'll…_

_You'll be a _monster, the voice screamed gleefully. _A monster who deserves to be alone._

A sharp intake of breath. She held it in her as long as she could before releasing the air in one long, shaky exhale.

_…I really am the most suited to take on this power, aren't I? _Suddenly, a slew of nearly hysterical giggles began to bubble in her chest, bursting forth manically. _I'm used to being alone._

Jaune's face flashed back into her mind, and the giggles transformed instantaneously into sobs once more.

_Gods, Jaune. I don't want to let him go. Being by his side… that would be enough. _A silly, heartbroken smile appeared on her lips, trembling as she realized the irony of it all. _I'd be able to protect him forever with that power. He would probably still be the one person to truly treat me the same, treat me like _me. _But I wouldn't be able to stay by his side. That would be too much to ask for._

_This is all too much. I don't want to be alone. I'm… I'm scared._

She had slung Miló and Akoúo clumsily at her waist when she had bolted out of her room. Remembering their presence, she pulled the weapons into her hands, running her scratched-up fingers against the smooth metal.

"What do I do, Dad?" she finally sobbed aloud, clutching the golden gifts to her chest. Despite the freezing touch of the metal in the night, the weapons burned in her hands, alive, almost pulsing with their own heartbeat. "I-if I say yes, then won't you be all I'll have left?"

Yet, they didn't respond, and she couldn't hear her father's voice reassuring her in her heart. She was alone.

Suddenly, a shaky voice startled her into silence, words drowned out by her own gasps. She swallowed her breath, holding still, praying that she had imagined the voice.

"Pyrrha?" the voice called again, louder this time.

Lurching upright, Pyrrha pulled her legs up from the ledge, curling into a ball. Wrapping an arm around her knees, she immediately began wiping her sleeve against her cheeks, panic rising far too quickly for her to handle. _Please don't look at me, don't come over here-_

But instead of looking at her face, or pulling her around, thin, strong arms merely wrapped a thick blanket around her shoulders. The arms then settled around her neck, coaxing her into their embrace against a petite, feminine form.

"I saw you run out," Nora murmured, the worry even breaking through the sleepiness in her tone. "I was scared. Are you okay?"

Pyrrha trembled. She had never opened up to Nora about her anxieties before.

And yet, in that moment, those arms felt like they were only thing grounding her to reality- grounding her to that rooftop, with the ledge so dangerously nearby. "Nora?" she breathed slowly.

The orange-haired girl gingerly turned Pyrrha around so that they were facing one another. Pyrrha hid her face in her sleeves, but the shorter girl tenderly pulled her hands away, revealing her broken expression. "Oh, Pyrrha…" Nora whispered, crestfallen. "What the heck happened?"

Oh, how she _longed _to say it- just tell the entire awful story of that entire awful evening to those big, attentive, pale blue eyes.

She trembled. The little black box whispered mockingly, its words wrapping tendrils of shadow around her body, trapping her in place, _If you do, then Nora will know too much. Will she be in danger then? Can you do that to her?_

"…I can't tell you," Pyrrha finally whispered, keeping her eyes cast downwards.

"Pyrrha, you _can,"_ Nora insisted, squeezing her shoulders. "You can tell me anything."

"No," the redhead protested, burying her face in her knees, "I _can't."_

She couldn't see Nora's reaction, but she did feel the girl pull her face up. The other girl wore an expression of guilt, of frustration, and of empathy. Nora shifted to her knees, grabbing Pyrrha's hands tightly in her own. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against Pyrrha's, just as Pyrrha had done to Jaune only a little while earlier. "Boop," Nora whispered.

The redhead froze.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm with you, okay Pyrrha? We're sisters, right?"

_I don't want to be alone again!_

Pyrrha's shoulders began to tremble and shake, until at last the girl gave up all pretenses. She didn't need to tell Nora about the Maidens. She would keep the girl safe and in the dark. After all, Nora's heart was already breaking in solidarity with Pyrrha- that much was clear from the tears welling up in pale eyes.

Reaching forward, Pyrrha finally wrapped her own arms around Nora, pulling the other girl close. Together, with no more questions asked between the two, they cried until they were spent, until they could no longer feel their faces and appendages from the cold. And then, they shuffled back inside, wrapped in the blanket Nora had brought for her. Nora asked no more questions, and Pyrrha gave no answers. And that was good enough.

Thankfully, it was Ren who shook them both awake the next morning from where they had curled up together on Pyrrha's bed. Their faces were puffy and swollen, and the boy immediately began to play the mother hen, bringing them ice packs and cold compresses before ushering them off to the showers.

"I don't know what happened, I'm not going to ask. Just… you two need to take better care of yourselves," the boy said exasperatedly, but his eyes betrayed his concern and heartbreak at seeing their pain, and Pyrrha wanted to cry all over again at his care.

By the time they left that morning, the puffiness around their eyes had calmed down. With a touch of makeup, Pyrrha was back to looking like her competition-ready self, at least on the outside.

Jaune didn't notice a thing, and his ignorance carried them through the morning until they were all seated upon an airship heading towards Amity Colosseum for the first day of the finals. There were to be the first four individual matches that day- then, the following day would dedicated to the semifinals. The true finals would be the day after that, with a match between the previous day's losers in order to find the third-place winner. And then, the Vytal Festival Tournament would be over.

_And then I'll have to make my choice._

Her eyes blankly took in the bright blue sky outside of the window, her mind not really processing anything- instead, all she could focus on was the image of the four figures standing in the underground vault the day before, the picture disturbingly clear in her mind.

_I'm going to have to choose._

It was Ruby's voice, indignant and frustrated, which broke her out of her trance. "Cardin, don't you dare bother Penny! She beat your team fair and square!"

Shifting in her seat, she watched as Cardin towered over Ruby, his glare enough to kill a weaker individual. "And what if I _do _go 'bother' her? What are you gonna do about it?" The boy narrowed his eyes, growling, "If I had been up there, I would have _destroyed _her. My team should be in the finals."

Without even realizing it, Pyrrha stood up. The rest of her team stared up at her from where they were seated around her, confused by her intervention. "Cardin," she called loudly, "I wouldn't bother Penny _or _Ruby if I were you."

The boy's eyes flashed angrily. He bit back his next words, nearly growing purple from the effort. Finally, he spat, "So you're telling me that little knife-freak from Atlas is with you too, Nikos?"

She crossed her arms, raising a brow, the mask of utmost confidence upon her face despite the emptiness in her heart. _No, I've never even talked to her- but she's Ruby's friend, and that's enough for me. _"Yes, she is," she lied smoothly. "And, I believe we had a deal when it came to my friends, Cardin."

For a moment, it seemed as if the tall boy would start a fight, hackles raised and teeth bared- then, Cardin harrumphed and stormed off, leaving Ruby perplexed but satisfied. Awkwardly, everyone went back to what they were doing, pushing Cardin's bitterness out of their minds.

Jaune, unfortunately, wasn't so easy to please. "Pyrrha, what was that about?" the blond whispered, gaze suspicious. "What did you mean by a 'deal'? When did you talk to Cardin?"

Pyrrha sighed, immediately regretting getting involved. With a strained smile, she attempted, "It's really nothing, Jaune-"

"Pyrrha," Jaune insisted slowly, "did you say something to Cardin?"

Slightly panicked, Pyrrha glanced over to Nora and Ren, but the other two simply stared back, wide-eyed and unsure. Nora clumsily interjected, "Hey, we can talk about this after the finals! Maybe not now-"

"No, Nora," Jaune said firmly. Locking eyes with Pyrrha, the blue orbs blazed with restrained anger and distrust. "Please, Pyrrha. Tell me. What did you say to Cardin?"

Pyrrha sighed and furrowed her brow, massaging her temples. It had been months since her conversation in CRDL's room- _Has it really been that long since Forever Fall? _she wondered, amazed- so the memory was yet a little hazy. "It really wasn't anything big. I just told him to not go after me, or any of us, again."

And yet, it wasn't just that. She was lying through her teeth, and she knew it. She had gone after Cardin, had found out his secret, and had used it against him just like the taller boy had blackmailed Jaune. With that realization, shame flooded through her. _Wait, what _did _I actually do to him? _

_I can't tell Jaune that, though! _With as welcoming of a smile as she could muster, she added, "I just wanted to make sure he left all of us alone!"

Those words, unfortunately, were the wrong choice. Jaune's expression fell to one of hurt and betrayal, and he shrank into his seat, averting his gaze. "But… I told you I spoke to him, Pyrrha. I told you that he wasn't an issue anymore." His words were careful, deliberate- testing the waters to see how long he could go without his voice cracking completely. She could already hear the frustration beginning to choke the boy up. "Did you protect me again, Pyrrha? When I saved Cardin, I thought- I thought that he and I finally saw eye-to-eye. I thought he was leaving us alone because he owed me."

As he spoke, the airship finally reached the colosseum, and the other passengers stood up to exit the vehicle. Jaune followed suit- but before he left them all behind, he gave her one final, bitter smile. "I really thought I had gotten better, y'know? But I guess… I guess I wasn't strong enough to protect you after all, Pyrrha." He shook his head ruefully, and Pyrrha's heart sank into the floor, melting in acid and pain, as she saw tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "Nora, Ren, I'll… I'll save you a seat. I'm… gonna go ahead. Pyrrha, good luck out there! I… I know you'll win." With an angry snort, he added, "You _always _do."

And with that, the boy left the three of them behind with their eyes wide, mouths agape. After a moment, Nora launched herself at Pyrrha, instantly whispering, "No, Pyrrha, don't worry about it, okay? You've got a match to focus on! Don't let silly Jaune get you down."

"Pyrrha," Ren murmured, detaching Nora from the stunned redhead, "did you actually say something to Cardin?"

Silently, she nodded.

Ren let out a long, tired breath. Finally, he stood up, stretching before pulling the two girls to their feet by the arms. "I don't think that was right of you. But… Well, what's done is done. What matters now is that you focus on the finals. We'll talk to Jaune for you." They walked off the ship and into the docking station, the crowd even busier than usual.

"I- I just didn't want Cardin to harass him anymore," Pyrrha whispered, utterly dejected.

Nora smoothed her bangs lovingly as they headed towards the stairs leading down to the waiting room. "We know, Pyrrha. Jaune's- well, _Jaune. _He's just a little more sensitive about not being as… y'know, strong as the rest of us. We'll get him to calm down."

With these words, they gave her a quick hug of encouragement and waved goodbye before heading off to the VIP seats.

Pyrrha had no time to think about the whirlwind of emotions which had just blown over her. Their other friends had followed them off the ship at a respectful distance, but now, Yang, who had been chosen to represent Team RWBY, slung a friendly arm around Pyrrha's shoulders and guided her down the stairs. "Aww, it's alright, Pyrrha! Jaune'll come back around in no time. For now, we've gotta focus on the finals!" Her lilac eyes shimmered in delighted anticipation for the match ahead, but Pyrrha had no energy to meet her enthusiasm halfway.

She barely even noticed where they were in space until the sound of the audience suddenly filled her eyes, rushing in like a tidal wave, drowning her. Momentarily disoriented, she shook herself upright, casting a glance at the other competitors in the line- there were only eight students left in the competition including her. To her surprise, she knew at least half of them- Sun, Yang and Penny were on the other end of the line, chipper as they waved to the crowd.

To her immediate right- and to her immediate distaste- was Mercury. The boy sent her a haughty wink, sparking a shiver of unease down her spine.

Professor Port began with his usual bravado, "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"

The crowd roared in excitement at his words, coming to life more spectacularly than ever before. Pyrrha clutched her arm uneasily, keeping her eyes turned away from the cameras, from the other competitors- she knew that no matter how much she tried, her mask wouldn't come back on.

Not with Jaune ignoring her like that.

Her heart sank to the ground as she remembered the hurt in his eyes. _I did it to help you, _she repeated for the umpteenth time that day. Her gaze drifted upwards to the monitor, where a camera had taken to showing off the VIP seating areas. General Ironwood appeared on screen for a moment, watching the finalists with calculated interest. Pyrrha shuddered, tearing her eyes away immediately from the stern man's face.

_I don't want to choose._

The elder Huntsman continued from the commentator's booth, "Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"

Professor Oobleck perked up in his seat. "Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined _immediately_ before the match takes place!"

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Professor Port enthused.

The green-haired Huntsman pushed up his glasses. "Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Then, he pointed to the holo-screens, where the match-selecting roulette began to spin. This time, however, it contained individuals rather than doubles. The first roulette slowed, then finally halted upon Mercury's face. The second roulette then stopped on Yang's image, and the blonde instantly held her fist up in the air in excitement at the end of the line.

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief. Whether it had been by manipulation or by pure luck, Professor Goodwitch had kept true to her word- Pyrrha would get a chance to rest before her match. She was feeling far too sluggish to put her all into it at the moment.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Professor Port announced, allowing the audience to cheer for the two individuals. "Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"

"I guess I won't be fighting you again, Miss Nikos," Mercury muttered under his breath. Pyrrha glanced over briefly to her right. However, her jaw fell open slightly in shock as she saw the sadistic grin creeping onto his face, the hazy look he sent pointedly her way under heavy-lidded lashes. "That's good for me, now isn't it?"

"What-?" she breathed, but she had no chance to question him as the other competitors began to file back out into one of the waiting rooms. Biting back her words, she sighed wearily, following the last person in line.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Sun chimed in from behind her as they reached the edge of the arena.

Pyrrha paused in the doorway, glancing back over her shoulder at Yang and Mercury. _I want to say it'll be Yang, _she thought worriedly, _but I... I just don't know about him._

Completely unaware of her inner turmoil, Sun chirped, "I bet it's gonna be Yang. That girl could take down anyone."

Mutely, she nodded. _Oh, how I hope so._

Eventually, she found herself back in the main waiting room on that side of the arena. The other competitors left – since there were only four matches that day, the events were spread out until the early evening, meaning all of the finalists had more than enough time to head back to their seats to enjoy the matches alongside their teams.

But Pyrrha wasn't feeling up to it. Her seat was usually beside Jaune, but… at this point, did that place even belong to her?

She sighed, taking a seat upon one of the benches. There was a monitor inside this room, which meant she would be able to watch the match in relative silence.

Sun placed a friendly hand onto her shoulder. "You gonna join us up there or what?" he asked, face open and earnest.

Pyrrha smiled as best as she could. "I'll… I think I'm going to enjoy it from in here," she said at last. "Go, hurry back to your seat! You'll miss some of it if you wait here any longer."

"Oh, shoot, you're right! See ya!" the blond Faunus called before bolting up the back stairs, tail swishing behind him.

Onscreen, the floor opened up- but, unlike the other matches, there were no environmental challenges to be had in this round. Instead, a ring of spotlights emerged, highlighting the central platform (thankfully repaired after Nora obliterated it the day before) with the two competitors facing off in the middle. The platform lifted up in the air with more gravity-Dust, making a much smaller arena- rather than a large force field, they had to constrain their fight to the central platform. The first one to lose their Aura to the red, or to be knocked off of the platform, would lose the match.

As always, Professor Port beamed at the camera from his booth alongside Professor Oobleck. "Three! Two! One! Begin!"

Yang and Mercury immediately began to exchange blows, trading a flurry of kicks and punches so swift that even the professors couldn't keep up with their pace in their commentary. Projectiles were shot at every opportunity, and the arena became nothing more jumbled fists and boots and cries of pain and exertion. Due to her imbalanced heart and dizzying lack of sleep, even Pyrrha had difficulty keeping track of who was where.

However, it was when Mercury was knocked off of the platform that the doubt began to creep back in. She watched idly as the boy propelled himself back onto the stage with bullets fired from his boots, where he instantly went back onto the offensive. Her mind drifted back to Mercury's doubles fight with Emerald- CFVY had been utterly destroyed during the match. That memory still didn't sit quite right with the redhead. Coco was far too strong to be taken down by someone as weak as Mercury- she still strongly believed it.

_Unless, _the little black box whispered, poison dripping from its words, _he was holding back when he fought you. Maybe there's something he's hiding. _It would make sense, after all- he was fighting against Yang, who was an incredibly strong fighter in her own right, with such ease that it looked almost effortless.

_But why would he do that? What's his goal?_

She didn't want to think about it. It was all too much.

Suddenly, Mercury managed to gain some distance on the blonde. Taking the opportunity, he kicked silvery projectiles out around the arena, filling the air around him without even bothering to aim at Yang. Instead, he used her confusion to knock her off balance and land a fearsome kick straight to her stomach, throwing the girl back down with a painful crash. The projectiles homed in onto the girl's still body, exploding upon contact with a blast of smoke and energy. Mercury stood up, brushed off his shirt, and sent a cocky smirk to the cameras.

_No, _Pyrrha thought, watching the events play out with wide, hazy green eyes. _I don't believe it. _She looked over at the Aura gauges, still displayed at the corner of the live feed. While Mercury was currently above Yang, who was barely hanging on out of the red, Yang was still not technically out for the count.

In an instant, the smoke cleared with a blaze of fire, and Mercury's annoyed grimace shone through even on camera. Yang was back on her feet, burning with anger and frustration. She shot forward, dodging his fervent attempts to ward her off, and landed a few succinct blows all over his body. Soon, the boy's Aura dropped to nothing, and she threw him down with one final punch, sending a shockwave through the air with her fists.

The blonde sighed, slowly lowering her fists. Professor Port cheered in the background over deafening applause from the audience, "What a way to kick off the finals!"

The stage began to lower, the overhead spotlights turning off and sinking back into the floor as Professor Oobleck stated proudly, "Yang Xiao Long wins!"

And suddenly, Pyrrha's heart grew cold.

Without ever losing her trademark, goofy grin, Yang waved to the crowd, walked past Mercury's stumbling form, looked back at him over her shoulder, and shot an explosive bullet straight into the boy's calf. Even through the microphones channelled through to the tinny speakers in the waiting room, Pyrrha could hear the audible shattering of his bones through his boot. Mercury reeled backwards, collapsing, face twisted in pain.

In the background from the commentator's booth, she heard a chair scrape against the floor loudly. Professor Oobleck gasped, "My word!"

In the distance- presumably away from the microphone- the older Huntsman hissed, "Cut the cameras!"

But they didn't cut in time. The entire audience began to boo and jeer at the girl, screaming slurs and words of disgust.

_But… Mercury didn't attack her. Why would Yang do that unprovoked? I've never seen her go after anyone first! She's the one always pacifying Ruby when she wants to fight!_

Mercury rolled back and forth, gripping his leg, desperation and fear painted clear as day onto his face. Although Pyrrha couldn't hear him, she knew that this was serious.

A loud bang from behind her stole her attention momentarily. In a blur, Emerald sprinted down the stairs, rushing past her and entering the stadium floor with nary a thought towards anything else.

And yet, Yang didn't realize what was going on. Instead, oddly enough, the girl seemed to be intimidating Mercury, wearing a smug look of defiance.

Pyrrha watched in horror as a squad of Atlesian Knights, led by two soldiers, mobilized from a hidden door near Pyrrha's waiting room. They circled Yang, guns raised, clearly ordering her to stand down.

Immediately, Yang's jaw grew slack, the girl's eyes shifting from anger to confusion and fear. Pyrrha could only stand up slowly, taking in the whole situation in an almost detached manner. Emerald appeared onscreen, caught by cameras at last, the girl rushing to her teammate's aid on the central platform.

_Yang wouldn't do this, _Pyrrha repeated in her mind. Once paramedics appeared onscreen to transport the broken boy, her feet automatically took her out of the waiting room, up the stairs, and into the loading station. Finding a seat near the ramps leading into the awaiting ships, she took a seat. Physically, she looked poised and ready- her heart was a different story.

_Something is wrong here. _

Professor Ozpin and the others had revealed the truth yesterday- that Pyrrha had been right to suspect foul play all along. All of her little fears and discomforts had led up to a truth more painful than she could have ever imagined.

So what, then, was the truth behind this match? Behind Emerald, and Mercury, and the fight against CFVY, and now this?

She hung her head low. _I just… I don't know anymore._

What she _did _know, however, was that time was running out.


	58. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY is heartbroken. In the aftermath, Pyrrha makes a phone call she's been avoiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were wondering about the doubles match- AMRT was inspired by: Amarant Coral (Final Fantasy IX) for the team name/colour choice; Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) for Terra; and Haseo (.hack/G.U.- specifically circa vol. 3) for Ash. Terra's summoning was inspired by Kanji's starting Persona, Take-Mikazuchi, which learns Zio-based lightning spells. I really love Kanji's folding chair, since it's so silly to see him fight with it. Ash's summoning was inspired by Haseo's Avatar, Skeith. I love all of Haseo's combat styles (and his dual gun-wielding Xth form design), but since broadswords are sorely underused in RWBY compared to scythes/guns/twin blades/longswords, I thought the chainsaw-sword Haseo can use starting his second form would be cool to include.
> 
> Also, I would like to point out- I posted this chapter originally on FF.net in mid-May, over a month before the 'After the Fall' book came out. Why were there characters named Amarant and Ash in it :(
> 
> Oh well. T-9. Share your thoughts in the reviews- I'd love to hear them.

Laws of Attraction

Pandemonium. That's all it was.

Anger rushed through the crowds, the agitated masses becoming so hotheaded that Yang eventually needed to be escorted out to the docking station with a fully-armed patrol of Atlesian Knights to keep both her, and the crowd itself, at bay. Trailing behind the automatons at a distance were the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, following along with fear-stricken expressions. The PA systems in the arena floor itself continued to repeat warnings to the crowd, asking them to calm down as much as possible, retain order- all code for _don't agitate the Grimm. _The announcements didn't work.

"In light of recent events, the second finals match will be postponed until this evening," a smooth, calm voice rang out through the speaker system at last. It sounded like an automated message, rather than a professor. "To all competitors, please await the official instructions. Thank you for joining us this morning, and we hope to see you for the remainder of the finals matches. Please enjoy the Vytal Festival Tournament."

As Yang boarded the first open airship, Professor Goodwitch walked up to the loading dock. With a quick flick of her wrist, she used her Semblance to erect the crowd-control barriers which had been stored in a side hallway, allowing the students free passage into the ship while the civilians stayed clear. The blonde sent a stern look towards Yang, but Pyrrha saw her features soften when she saw just how horrified the young woman was amidst the chaos.

As Yang disappeared onto the ship, and their other friends finally approached, Pyrrha stood up. One look at the youngest in their midst sent a pang of regret straight through her gut. Just by seeing Ruby's face, Pyrrha felt her own anxieties take the backseat. The little black box's lid tightened up for just a moment, and the redhead was able to stand up and hold out her arms to the younger girl. "You okay?" she asked as their friends finally approached.

Without a word, Ruby entered her embrace. Her shoulders trembled, her knees quaking together in Pyrrha's arms. "Why did Yang do that?"

Pyrrha hushed the girl gently. "Don't say that. Something went on in there, Ruby. I believe in Yang. Go be with your sister. I think she's scared."

Looking up at the taller girl with wide, brimming silver eyes, Ruby nodded resolutely and jogged onto the ship. Hot on her heels were Blake and Weiss, leaving Team JNPR behind.

Nora and Ren approached Pyrrha easily. The shorter girl placed a hand on Pyrrha's back. "Well, I guess you get to relax a bit before your match, maybe! That's good, god knows you need it!" But her tone fell flat, the nervousness slipping into her tone palpable.

"You two _both_ need to get some rest," Ren scolded, narrowing his eyes at them both.

"Did something happen last night?" Jaune piped up from where he stood warily, a few feet away.

Nora shared an uneasy look with Ren. "Let's… go see if there's a concession on this ship, Ren!" she chirped awkwardly, laughter falling short in the tense atmosphere. "We can buy Yang something!"

Ren frowned. "Nora, that's sort of the first thing we did last week-"

"Let's check _again, _Ren," Nora insisted, and the girl dragged her partner onto the ship without further comment, leaving behind an uncomfortable silence between Jaune and Pyrrha. They both avoided eye contact, Pyrrha gripping her arm shakily and Jaune shoving his hands into his pockets, hunching over, grinding a toe into the tiled floor.

Finally, Professor Goodwitch prodded them along onto the shuttle. "You two should go back with your team," the woman stated quietly. Pyrrha didn't miss how the blonde expressly avoided eye contact with her. Unfortunately, they had little choice but to obey, so they shuffled onto the ship right before it took off, and found an empty corner.

Pyrrha leaned her temple against the large window, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Should she say something? It had barely been an hour since Jaune's scathingly betrayed words. The thought of broaching the subject terrified her- and yet, what was she to do? The silence hung heavy in the air, thick enough to slice through with a knife, weighing down on her bare shoulders.

"Nora and Ren and I talked," Jaune finally mumbled. The boy had taken the seat diagonal to her, stretching his long legs out so they rested upon the edge of the seat beside her, blocking the small aisle. He was pensive, brow furrowed, thoughtful. "I… shouldn't have said that right before the finals. You'd never do something to hurt me- you've only ever tried to lift me up. And, you're fighting for all of us, and that wasn't fair of me."

"No, Jaune- don't say that," Pyrrha protested. She grimaced, clenching her fists onto her knees. "I… I understand why you said that. And, in retrospect, I _agree _with you."

That brought a flash of surprise to the blond's face. "What do you mean?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Meeting his gaze for just a moment before pulling away back to the window, Pyrrha bit the inside of her cheek. Exhaling slowly through her nose, she glanced around- there were no other passengers around. With that peace of mind, she slumped against the glass. "I… I talked to Cardin after Forever Fall," she admitted at last, voice barely audible. Her eyes remained locked stoically onto the white clouds around them, rolling downwind lazily across the sky. "I was so _worried, _Jaune."

His voice hitched in his throat momentarily. He cleared it away, grunting in acknowledgement, then pressed, "Worried about what, exactly?"

She sighed again, the exhaustion from the previous day taking its toll on her. Every word falling out of her mouth felt sluggish, weary. "You didn't _see _yourself, Jaune," Pyrrha explained slowly. "When Cardin was harassing you, it was like a part of your soul was gone. You- you have so much _energy _normally, but Cardin took that from you, and I- I hated it."

"But that didn't mean you needed to intervene!" he insisted, his scowl deepening. "I wanted to handle it my own way. I've been relying on you, and Ren, and Nora this entire time, and I just- I wanted to keep you all from worrying-"

"How could you ever do that?" she cried, straightening up in her seat before she could stop herself. Looking at his face once more, her heart sank- the confusion and frustration was so evident in the worried lines around his mouth, the furrow between his brows. _It's all your fault that he's like this. _Mumbling more to herself than to him, she added, "I'll always worry about you, Jaune! I _care _about you!"

Jaune froze. Clumsy as ever, the boy half-fell, half-slid into the seat directly across from her. Leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees, he opened his mouth, closed it, then hung his head, biting back his words. Eventually, he asked, "What did you say to Cardin?"

_You dug your own grave. Time to lay in it. _"I found something out that I shouldn't have. I told him to-"

But the boy held up a hand, silencing her. "Actually, you know what? I don't want to know, Pyrrha." Carefully lifting himself upright, he cracked his neck, straightening out his shoulders.

"W-what?" she breathed, shocked.

He smiled. It was tentative, but there all the same. It was for _her. _"We can talk about this if we need to after the finals, Pyrrha," he explained quietly. "You… whatever you told him, it worked. Maybe he left us alone thanks to you, or maybe it really was thanks to me." Under his breath, he added, "I really hope I was me."

She winced. _I never meant to cut you down like this. I just wanted to keep you safe._

"But," he continued on, "now, we'll never know. I don't _want _to know. Either way, I know you wanted to help me." The smile grew, more friendly, the bitterness fading away. "You're always helping me. Thanks, partner." And then, his smile was full, all toothy and bright and she realized just how close they were, with him leaning forward and sparkling in the light, and Pyrrha nearly melted.

She still tried to add, "But I-"

"No 'buts', Pyrrha. If you wanna apologize, go win the finals for us. We can talk about this later- but I'll be rooting for you always, forgiven or not."

And with that, the boy stood, stretched, and pulled the dazed redhead to her feet. "C'mon, let's go find Ren and Nora."

Before letting him drag her along, however, she stood her ground. He lurched back when she resisted his pull, turning to face her, confused.

"I just… I want you to know that I _am _sorry, Jaune," she said sincerely. "I wish that I _had _let you handle it. I should've known you could when you beat that Ursa and protected him… but I want you to know that I am _so _proud of you, Jaune." Although her voice wobbled slightly, she didn't back away. "You've grown so much, and it's been an honour to be your teammate."

Jaune's smile was brilliant. "I could say the same to you, Miss Pyrrha Nikos. Thank you, for looking out for me- for everything. I wouldn't have made it without you."

_And I wouldn't have lasted here without _you.

She nodded, and for the first time that day, she honestly smiled back.

By the time they actually found their teammates- they had managed to find a singular vending machine, and Nora had managed to break it to exploit an endless supply of chocolate, so Ren was desperately attempting to perform damage control while avoiding the suspicious stares of the security detail- the airship was landing back in Beacon. Nora took one look at Jaune and Pyrrha's proximity and sent them both eager thumbs-ups over an armful of sugar, but said nothing of it. And, nearly at the same time, their Scrolls all pinged collectively.

The official email sent by Professor Goodwitch to all the competitors was just as vague as the announcement in Amity Colosseum had been. All it really boiled down to were three things: disciplinary action would be taken against Yang and Team RWBY for their misconduct, Mercury and his team were flying back home in order to recover with family, and the matches scheduled for after lunch and early afternoon were being rescheduled for the next day. That meant that only one more match would occur that day, and it would be an evening affair. Pyrrha read her call-time for the match roulette numbly, noted it down, and then put the device away in favour of following after Team RWBY alongside her friends.

The stares which they attracted were, thankfully, centered away from Pyrrha, focusing on the armed guard escorting Yang ahead of them all. The group trudged into the dormitory, and before anyone could get a word in edgewise to Yang, General Ironwood appeared to speak to Team RWBY in private. All JNPR could do was sit in their room on Ren's bed by the door, waiting for the door across the hall to finally open up.

"I hope Yang will be okay," Nora muttered. "This is all so crazy."

"Yeah," Pyrrha breathed quietly. "Something isn't right here. Mercury _did _something."

The other three were, for better or for worse, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to press the issue.

After a few minutes of heated, tense discussion, barely audible from behind closed doors, they listened as General Ironwood stepped out of the room, followed by the Atlesian Knights he had posted outside to keep watch. The man curtly stormed down the corridor, his heavy boots echoing with every footstep.

Not a moment after the door to the stairway clanged shut down the hallway, they heard Weiss, Blake and Ruby shuffle out of their room. Weiss mumbled, "This is a mess…"

Jaune opened the door a little, sticking his head out. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all leaned forward to look at the three girls, each of them wearing similar expressions of concern. The blond asked, "She doing okay?"

Blake said ruefully, "She's doing the best she can."

Weiss glanced at the four of them, then mouthed silently, "We're disqualified," before looking back at the carpet.

Pity filled Pyrrha's heart. The girls had done so well in the tournament up to that point- they didn't deserve this.

Ruby shrugged, holding her empty hands up, clearly trying to pull a smile back onto her face. Gesturing weakly, she explained, "I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened."

Ren intoned, "If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

The youngest of their group looked down, biting her lip worriedly. Finally, she lifted her chin, announcing, "All right then. If that's the case..." She turned her gaze towards the redhead, eyes wide and hopeful. "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha hummed in response, taking a seat on the bed once more.

With rapidly-crumbling cheer, Ruby said half-heartedly, "You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?"

Nodding grimly, Weiss added, "It's what Yang would want."

Her voice caught in her throat. Pyrrha looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath. _I have to win for them… okay. Okay. I can do this. _Feigning confidence the best she could, Pyrrha replied, "I'll... do my best."

The younger girl's false bravado shifted into honest joy. "I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!"

Her sheer sincerity was like a stab in the heart, nothing but a reminder of what getting through the finals entailed. _I have to choose. _Her smile slowly fell away, worry overtaking her features without even realizing it.

Turning to Weiss, Blake admitted, "Sorry but, I think I've had enough fighting for one year."

The pale girl nodded. "Ditto. Coffee?"

"Tea," Blake insisted, and the three girls wandered down the hall, unsure of what to really do with all of their newfound time.

Jaune had barely closed the door when Nora suddenly lunged towards Pyrrha, her face mere inches away, a terrifying grin pasted on her lips. Pyrrha instinctively recoiled back, alarmed, thoughts whipping away from her inevitable choice at a break-neck speed.

The orange-haired girl cried, "You heard the lady! No more moping around!" The girl shimmied to their closet, reappearing a moment later wearing workout clothes. "We gotta get your butt in shape for the big fight!" She began doing random exercises in place with no real rhyme nor reason as she continued manically, "It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be the most important fight of your entire life!"

Pyrrha blinked at the girl. _Where does all your energy come from? You should be tired from yesterday, too… _Yet, all she could voice was a bewildered, "Um…?"

Throughout Nora's display, the door clicked open, Ren crept out, Ren returned, and the door shut once more as Nora finally lay on the ground, panting for breath. Ren spoke up from his closet. His classic pink apron hung around his neck, hands held sagely behind his back. "Nora's right," he said sternly.

Pyrrha and Jaune traded concerned looks. _How often did he say _that _phrase? _they both asked silently.

The quiet boy continued, "You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back. You need to focus. You'll be defending the honor of Beacon Academy."

She nodded, trying to hold back bemused laughter. It bubbled up in her more out of sheer bewilderment than anything else. "Of course. I-"

But she couldn't proceed, as Ren shoved a glass full of a bubbling green liquid- presumably what he had run out to make while Nora was 'exercising'- in front of her face. She winced, instinctively pulling away. The boy explained, "This blend of herbs and vegetables is _filled_ with nutrients vital to your body's well-being."

She tried, "Oh, that's-"

With a small, satisfied smile, Ren took a step back. "Please, there's no need to thank me."

Nora, who had been watching the entire encounter from the sidelines, pulled a disgusted face. "_Thank_ you? Ugh, that looks like slime from a lakebed!"

Ren cradled his concoction lovingly, hiding it from the excitable girl. "Algae contains numerous spectacular properties. See for yourself." With that, he lifted it towards Nora's mouth, and the girl drank the green ooze without hesitation. Immediately, the girl's face tinged green and she began to retch over the nearest wastebasket.

As Nora raised her head and began to argue with Ren, Pyrrha felt a wave of nostalgic familiarity wash over her. She smiled, closing her eyes, tuning the two of them out- and instead, behind her eyelids, she could still visualize exactly how she had first seen the two the night before initiation. _They'll really never change, _Pyrrha thought to herself, the idea warm and gentle in the pit of her stomach.

And yet, moments like this were finite. That realization wiped away any light that had begun to warm up her chilled heart. _I'm going to have to choose. These moments- these memories- will be all I have left, won't they?_

Her smile faded, but they didn't notice.

Before they could continue their silly debate, Jaune stepped forward. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Hey," he offered gingerly, "how about we all get some fresh air?"

Pyrrha glanced up at Jaune, and to her surprise, the blond's eyes were focused on her. He gave her a kind, understanding grin.

_Oh, Jaune. _

Unanimously, the two in front of him nodded. "Let's go!" Nora said.

"Pyrrha, you have to keep your energy up, even if you aren't called on today," Ren said resolutely.

And so, Pyrrha stood, ignored the glass of green slime, and linked arms with Nora as they followed the boys out of the room.

The trip to the dining hall was an uneventful one. There was barely anyone around, as the fairgrounds had become the hotspot for mealtimes amongst students since the beginning of the Festival, despite the detriment to their wallets. Pyrrha didn't mind- with Ren and Nora eagerly trying to feed her different things to keep her spirits up, and Jaune playing the surprising role of mediator, she was able to sit back and just revel in the quiet.

The lack of students also meant that the dining hall was more open to letting them take their food outside. In the cool, clear day, with the sun not even at its peak, the weather was perfect for an impromptu picnic. They were able to bring their trays out to the grass and eat peacefully.

With the entire afternoon now clear of matches whilst the professors and administrators sorted out the PR nightmare which was surely to be the opening match, Pyrrha was content to lay on the grass and watch Ren and Nora bicker lovingly. However, she was still awaiting any official news about the tournament and about Mercury- so, when her Scroll beeped, she didn't think twice about opening up the new message and seeing what was going on.

It was from her mother. _I saw the match._

_I'm going to have to choose. _The thought of her conversation with Professor Ozpin, the thought of fairy tales and childhood and _back when everything was alright _rushed into her mind.

Immediately, the girl stood up. "I'll be back," she called to the other three.

Jaune clambered to his feet as well. His eyes glanced down at her opened Scroll, and alarm grew instantly. "Do you need company, Pyrrha?" he asked, eager and worried all at once.

She shook her head. Her heart was still. "Grab my tray for me? I'll be back," she repeated, then headed off to the library.

Her feet carried her past the familiar librarian, past the rows of monitors, and into her usual spot before she even registered that she had stepped inside. The librarian patched her call through to the usual line without comment- one look at Pyrrha's numbed expression, and the woman simply frowned and did as needed. Then, the screen sprang to life, the call connecting slowly, and all Pyrrha could do was wait. Rather than performing her normal routine- straightening her shoulders, pulling on a mask, readying herself for the encounter- she simply slouched in her seat, staring at the monitor with blank eyes.

Finally, the image of the woman she had seen scantly a week earlier emerged onscreen. "I wasn't expecting your reply to be so quick. I didn't know if you would reply at all," the woman confessed hesitantly onscreen. "That first match… this entire tournament has been one turn after another."

Pyrrha didn't respond. When her mother ran a thin hand through her short-cropped red hair once more, Pyrrha finally lifted her gaze, meeting her mother's eyes.

"Why _did_ you call, Pyrrha?" The woman released the question as if it had been weighing on her all day, words heavy and weary. "I… when we spoke, I-"

"I love you, Mom," Pyrrha whispered.

The woman froze, eyes slowly widening in shock. Pyrrha understood. When was the last time she had referred to the woman with anything other than a polite 'Mother'?

She stammered, "I- Pyrrha, I-"

The younger watched the woman's face intently, engraving every last stray hair, every wrinkle, every spot and mark and crease into her heart. _I'm going to have to choose. _

She didn't want to acknowledge it, but her choice… it had already been made. From the moment she had seen Amber in her prison, she had known who would become the next Fall Maiden. It was only a matter of _when_ the noose tightened around her neck.

"I love you," Pyrrha repeated. "I love you, just as much as I love Dad."

"Pyrrha…" her mother breathed, eyebrows slowly knitting together in fear. "What's going on?"

The hitch in her voice was enough to break the dam on Pyrrha's heart. _It's now or never. _"Mom, I miss you," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I miss you so much- and I know, I know you're angry with me. I know you did all of this to make sure-"

"Pyrrha-" her mother attempted, but Pyrrha had one chance to say everything she needed. She couldn't squander it.

"-to make sure that my life turned out differently. It must've been so hard without Dad. I never thought about how you felt, when I was a child." The words rushed out, the floodgates wide open, and every insecurity she had ever felt about her relationship with the woman before her was laid bare. "I just- you lost your husband, and I lost my father. Rather than fight, why did we never just stand by each other? Why did we have to play this game? I don't want to anymore- I'm sick of it!" She let out a shuddering breath, keeping her voice down and her head ducked into her cubicle to avoid alerting the librarian, avoid any prying eyes. "Dad inspired me. I wanted to save people, just like him. I want to keep believing in him, regardless of what everyone else says. I thought you believed in him, too. So why did everything have to change?"

"You know why," the woman whispered tiredly. Tears were welling up in her own acid-green eyes, visible even across the CCTS transmission.

"But it doesn't give you the right to erase him! No one had that right!" Pyrrha gasped, wiping her cheeks tiredly. _I've cried too much the last twenty-four hours, _she thought bitterly. "But. Even so."

"Even so?"

She held her tongue, collecting her thoughts. At last, she whispered, "Do you remember _The Story of the Seasons?"_

Her mother paused, thoughtful for a moment. Clearing her throat gruffly, she replied, "Yes, I do."

Pyrrha smiled wanly. "It's your favourite."

The elder blinked at her, eyes growing even more glassy. "I-it is."

"I remembered, see?" Pyrrha breathed.

"Why bring it up?" The words were tentative, strained, clipped.

The younger ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Because after Dad died, you became so obsessed with making me a star. Making me 'Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl'. And I listened. I will always listen. I will always be that girl, whether-" her voice trembled, shaking from deep within her very core, "-whether I want to be her, or not. But who did I _want to be?"_

Before her mother could respond, Pyrrha said, "I wanted to be _yours. _You're my _home_, Mom. No matter what happened- no matter what awful things happened- you always will be. And… and Dad couldn't, so I'll protect you. If that's what it takes, then I'll be invincible to protect you, and everyone else I love. Forever."

At this quiet admission, the woman finally broke down on her end. Her face twisted up, tears free-flowing, the sobs stuck in her throat as she gasped, "What is going on, Pyrrha? Why would you say this? What is happening?" With fire burning in her eyes, she straightened up. "Oh my god, something_ is_ happening. Pyrrha? Please, tell me. I'm sorry for everything- I just wanted to _protect you, _Pyrrha. You're all I have- I was selfish, and I just wanted to keep you safe. Do you need me to come to Vale? I can come. You're my little girl, please- I just- just _tell me, _Pyrrha, please-"

"I needed you to know that I love you. That's all." _Before I disappear. Before I become a Maiden, and lose the chance entirely._

And then, with the woman before her still begging and pleading for answers, Pyrrha ended the call. With numb fingers, she opened up her Scroll, and blocked her mom's transmissions. _Just for now, _she reasoned with herself. _Just until the end of the tournament. _

That reasoning was enough to dream that maybe, just maybe, she'd see her mother's face again. But she knew what Professor Ozpin meant with his warnings. She knew the dream wouldn't come true.


	59. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha goes for a walk. Then, her heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's anxiety is far too real for me. I flip-flop in my heart constantly when I do things, so even though I look confident in a decision, I'll be fretting about it long after it's done.
> 
> Also, I realized that pretty much every single chapter of this story has a soundtrack that I listened to whilst writing. Sometimes, they match the scene- sometimes they're very different, and only make sense in my silly brain. I thought it might be fun to share what was in my head while writing the last few chapters. Be warned, they're very disjointed. I'd honestly recommend first reading each chapter once without listening to them, then checking out the song separately if you want.
> 
> OST 1: Stupid Deep by Jon Bellion  
OST 2: Melancholia by Yoko Shimomura  
OST 3: Build a Little World with Me by Laura Shigihara
> 
> T-8. Another one of my favourite scenes in the show. Let me know what you think!

Laws of Attraction

_Maybe makeup's not so bad after all, _she thought tiredly as she examined her handiwork. The tears which had previously rolled down her cheeks were nothing but a fleeting memory, with her now-smooth skin and perfectly sculpted face. She looked bright and ready to go, with no trace of heartbreak or loneliness on her lips. And if anyone noticed how bloodshot her eyes were as she left JNPR's room, they didn't comment.

_I suppose all of those interviews were good for something, then. _After all, it was always easier to pretend.

Thankfully, her teammates had ended up hanging out in the same sunny spot ever since she left, so she had no difficulty finding them. Nora was busy prattling on about something or the other- Pyrrha could see the girl animatedly explaining something to Ren, who was clearly disapproving of her plan. Clearing her throat, she smiled, "I'm back!"

Everyone's eyes lit up at her presence. "Took care of what you needed?" Jaune pressed, eager to hear a story.

She simply nodded, shifting uneasily under his inquisitive stare. His eyes bore holes into hers, and she saw a frown slowly developing on his formerly cheery face. Quickly, she asked, "Nora, what's that you were saying?"

The girl in question immediately launched into a heated explanation. "Well," she began, "Ren and I were trying to figure out what the best way to train you today would be. Ren says meditation, I say-" she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, "-_boring, _and Jaune has no opinion!"

The blond immediately clutched his chest in mock-hurt. "I did have an opinion! And that opinion is that doing_ that_ many push-ups is a death wish," he remarked loftily, folding his arms and turning his nose snub in the air.

Pyrrha took a seat carefully on the grass, folding her hands in her lap. "What's this about meditation with push-ups?" she asked, turning to Ren.

The boy groaned, pointing an accusatory finger at the other girl. "I merely suggested a few types of meditation which might have a calming effect. Nora wants you to work yourself to death before your match. It's not good for you."

"How do _you _know what's good for me?" Nora protested, egging him on.

Ren threw his hands up in the air, defeated. "It's for Pyrrha! Not you, Nora!"

As the two began to bicker lightly once more, Pyrrha felt herself relaxing, sinking into a state of serenity. Sunbeams fell across her face, the sound of their voices combining into a comforting hum that lulled her into a sense of security. She sighed gently, releasing the tension that had built up in her shoulders- but the moment she slumped over a little, Jaune bumped his shoulder into hers, and she couldn't help but smile back at his infectious beam.

_If only we could stay like this._

The argument never really did go anywhere, but it did do exactly what Pyrrha had hoped- take Jaune's attention away from asking her probing questions.

Before they knew it, it was time for the dining hall to open back up for the first dinner guests. Jaune's stomach grumbled, so the four of them began to wander back to the hall- Nora excitedly skipping ahead, Ren calmly watching the other passersby, and Jaune listing everything he hoped would be on the menu. Pyrrha simply smiled, relishing in the moment of peace.

The hall was just as empty as it had been during lunch. Sliding into the seat next to Pyrrha, Nora slung an arm around her neck, pulling the taller girl down.

"Something happened?" the girl whispered covertly.

Pyrrha sighed. "Nope," she lied.

The other girl raised a suspicious brow, but didn't press the issue. Instead, she let go of the girl, loudly proclaiming, "Well if _that's _the case, lighten up!" But the wink she sent Pyrrha's way put her heart at ease, and Pyrrha was able to laugh the subsequent teasing off fairly naturally.

Soon, familiar faces popped into the hall. "Hey guys, where's everyone else?" Sun called cheerily. "We've been trying to find everyone, but…"

"It's not exactly hangout season right now, especially for them," Neptune filled in for him, crossing his arms. Although his trademark grin never faded, there was a glint of worry in the boy's eyes. "How about you? Have you heard anything about how they're doing?"

With a regretful smile and downcast eyes, Jaune replied somberly, "Team RWBY's been disqualified."

"They'll likely publicly announce it tonight at the next match," Ren added.

Sun and Neptune traded crestfallen glances, but soon the smile was back on their faces. "In that case," Sun declared cheerfully, "I guess it's gonna be our job to bring the victory back for them!"

"Yeah, and _we'll _be the ones to do it!" Neptune puffed up his chest proudly.

That sparked a fire in Nora's eyes. "Oh _really?_" she asked slowly, raising a surprised eyebrow as she stood out of her seat. "You think that you- you, Sun Wukong of Haven-" she jabbed her finger into the blond's bare chest, "-will be enough to take _our _Pyrrha on?"

Rather than retaliating, Sun raised his hands in a peace offering, instantly flashing a sheepish smile towards Pyrrha. Neptune was the one to defend his honour, pushing his friend aside and facing off against Nora fearlessly. "Uh, yeah," the blue-haired boy replied cockily, "I think Sun is gonna cream you guys!"

"Dude, let's not-" Sun attempted, but Nora held up a finger to silence him.

In a low growl, the orange-haired girl muttered, "Oh, _you're on_. As if we'd even need Pyrrha to go after you. Even _I'd _be enough to take care of you."

"Oh yeah? Wanna prove that?" Neptune challenged, getting riled up.

Ren stood, coming between the two as a peacekeeper. "Now, now. There's a good way to settle this dispute."

The two opponents locked eyes with Ren for a moment before glaring at one another good-naturedly once more. "Fairgrounds," they answered simultaneously. And with that, the two bolted out of the dining hall, heading towards the docks.

Jaune sighed, "Oh, here we go."

"We should follow them," Ren said tiredly, shaking his head.

Sun scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I… I sort of wanna check on Blake. I didn't know things had gotten that bad. Do you think you guys can make sure Neptune doesn't do anything dumb?" Turning to Pyrrha, he added, "I'll see you tonight for the finals!"

"See you there," she replied amicably. The blond grinned and jogged out of the hall, while Pyrrha began to clean up everyone's dinner trays.

Ren smiled in thanks before beckoning the remaining two over to the door as well. "Nora and Neptune won't be able to get a ship for at least fifteen minutes," he explained. "We should hurry and join them."

"You two go!" Pyrrha insisted, gathering everyone's plates in her arms. "I think I'm going to stay back here- take a break from the excitement."

Ren nodded and began to head towards the door, but Jaune hung back for a moment. "Pyrrha, do you want some company?"

"No, I'll be fine!" she replied quickly.

Unfazed, Jaune stepped forward. With a hesitant hand and eyes locked onto her own puffy, reddened gaze, he reached out towards her face, lifting his hand up as if to cup her cheek. She recoiled almost instantly- and, with that reaction clear, Jaune sighed and turned back towards Ren. "We'll be back once Nora and Neptune are taken care of," he called wearily.

Once his figure had left the dining hall, Pyrrha returned all of their dishes and wandered outside. The sun had barely begun its descent over the horizon, and the sky was only faintly tinged a light orange. The wind was brisk, pushing her hair into her eyes- shielding her face from the wind, she began to walk through the campus grounds, eyes cast downwards in thought.

_So, _she pondered, _what now?_

Clasping her hands behind her back, she began wandering down the road, feet taking her aimlessly from one place to the next. There was an odd lack of reporters around- most likely due to Professor Goodwitch's iron fist, preventing Yang and the girls from being harassed for the story- so she was able to retreat inwards, letting her mind drift from one thing to the next.

_You've made a mess of things, _the little black box murmured, sickeningly sweet. _You always do. You didn't have to tell anyone. You could've left your mother out of this. You _certainly _didn't say everything you wanted to say. It wasn't the right time. Why do you even bother?_

Pyrrha sighed, but there was no energy to retort. It was just… _it's all too much. I didn't want to say what I said. When I saw her message, I just couldn't stop myself. I meant it- but… I don't think either of us were ready. _

_Then why did you do it? _The voices were growing louder, clawing up from her heart and pounding between her ears. _You could've spared her the pain, the heartache. Now she _knows. _But does she care?_

The redhead bristled, stepping off of the main walkway and down a winding path of spaced-out stones, the grass poking up in between them lush and green. Her mind idly noticed these things as she argued with herself, _She does. In her own way, she does. All she's ever wanted was to-_

_All she's ever wanted was to make you a Huntress, _the voice hissed gleefully. _And now, you are going to be the greatest Huntress of all. You don't need friends, or a family, or a lover to kill the Grimm. Your name will be engraved into history as a lonely, sick little_ hero,_ like she always wanted._

She hated that the words she had rejected so confidently weeks ago were back so easily- and she hated that she was starting to believe them, too.

The path she followed abruptly ended. Pyrrha froze, looking up at the punctuating display on the road she stood upon. It was a cluster of trees in a hidden grove- but unlike the trees of Beacon, these trees were transplanted from the vibrant forests of Forever Fall. Their leaves were brilliantly red and orange, the air scented thickly with their nectar. The familiar sweetness struck her suddenly, bringing her back to the battle in Forever Fall during the field trip, to the myriad of frustrations and sadness that had threatened to drown her.

The red was beautiful, though- looking at the evening light shining through the treetops, the vermillion seemed to glow in an ethereal haze. And, when she looked up through her bangs, the effect only seemed to intensify.

She gulped. The colour of her hair still reminded her of her dream, of her father, of the flames in the forge-

_"You're safe here, little fireball-" _It had been a lie.

She had spoken to Professor Ozpin only the night before. She hated how quickly everything changed.

_The Story of the Seasons. _Pyrrha blinked back her frustrations, crouching in front of the largest tree, covering her head with her arms. _Why couldn't fairy tales just stay as fairy tales? Those fairy tales were just things that Mom used to love. Why did they become real? Why did everything have to change? Why does everything always happen so fast? _

With a start, she pulled herself upright and turned on her heel, strutting as far away from the autumnal trees as she could go. _I don't need them to remind me, _she sighed, more aware of the makeup on her face than ever, caked on in the most neutral, photo-ready mask. _I know what I need to do. _

_It's what your mother always wanted, _the voices sang in discordant harmonies. _This is your destiny. _

"My _destiny,_" Pyrrha breathed, "was to become a Huntress. It wasn't to become-"

_A monster, _her mind supplied.

"-alone." The last word was whispered so faintly it was drowned out by the wind, even to her own ears. And then, she was back at the dining hall. Alone. _Back at the beginning._

Sighing, she rounded the corner, wandering underneath the covered walkways. The entire area was completely empty, now that the shortened dinnertime had ended. Her Scroll beeped- checking it, it was merely an official announcement about the recommencement of finals matches later that evening, along with the disqualification of Team RWBY. With Mercury also unable to compete, that meant two teams were out of the bracket already. They would extend the tournament by a day in the aftermath, to accommodate the change in competitors.

Maybe she was looking at this wrong. Maybe there were too many emotions involved- she had lost her way, somewhere along the mental journey. She stilled in her tracks, letting the wind simply wash over her face, carrying her hair behind her gently. Her eyes closed against the breeze, and she let herself breathe out, in, out- _1, 2-_

And a sense of calm filled her once more, her feet once again grounded upon the cobblestones. She inhaled, then exhaled deeply one more time for good measure, before stepping forward once more.

_In a worst case scenario, _she thought grimly, _I'll lose myself if I accept. And, they'll ask me to take on the role of the Fall Maiden the moment the tournament- or, at the very least, the moment the Festival overall is finished. They need Altesian technology to do that, and so General Ironwood needs to see it done before he leaves. _

Her shoulders straightened, the logic flowing nicely enough that her heart began to settle. It was almost like an academic problem- find the root of the issue, and she knew she could solve it.

_That means that I have at least three more days, and at most, ten more days._

Suddenly, she understood with a clear head why she had called her mother back. She understood the desperation that crawled up inside her, that threatened to consume every fiber of her being until there was no trace left of her having ever existed. If the message to return to the vault occurred the moment the tournament ended, then she wouldn't have a chance to say _anything _to _anyone._ After all, how could she bring up what had happened to her friends during the Festival without putting them in harm's way? The only person she could reasonably warn was her mother, tucked far away in a little house in Mistral. That was the only person who she could tell on her own terms.

_And I didn't even manage to do that right_. _But... for everyone else, __I'll… be able to say something to them, right?_

She knew the answer.

Bitterly, she smiled. Finding a spot along the exterior wall of the dining hall, she leaned heavily against the smooth surface. She slid down slowly until she was seated, legs stretched out in front of her. Her eyes fell on her bracers, already equipped- so ready for the battle that might not even come that evening. With the plates of her boots rising all the way up her leg to cover her knees, she felt small- like a little kid wearing a parent's shoes.

_I won't get to say goodbye._

Ruby would cry if she left. Yang and Blake, and maybe even Weiss, would be sad. Even Coco and Velvet might miss her- they had always been nothing but sweet and supportive to her, so they'd probably notice her disappearance.

She sighed, letting her head loll back against the wall limply. Although he didn't normally show it, Ren would be heartbroken if she left. He was just like Nora- without a home and family of his own, their friends at Beacon meant the world to him, even if he was just a bit quieter about it than others. She didn't want to do that to him.

_What about Jaune? Would he even realize? Would he even understand?_

At the beginning of the year, she might've had a different answer, if she were being honest. But now, with the maturity and kindness he had been growing into as of late, Pyrrha's loss would probably hurt him just as much as the others. Maybe even more-

She squeezed her eyes shut, banishing the thought. _Don't hope. Don't ask for too much. It's not your place. _A small, wistful snort escaped into the air. _If you ever even had a place by his side, then it sure isn't yours anymore. Not now._

But this was all speculation. After all, the only person who even truly suspected something was wrong was-

_Oh my god. Nora. _

The thought of having to say goodbye to the bubbly girl sent a fresh wave of pain over Pyrrha's entire body, squeezing her heart so tightly she thought it would burst. Her eyes swam with tears she blinked back aggressively, gooseflesh rising over any bare flesh, her fingers trembling. She clenched her fist on the ground, grinding her teeth together. Nora was her best friend, her _sister- _it was thanks to her joyful self, her perceptive nature, her love and devotion and camaraderie, Pyrrha had survived. The person who had picked her up every time she had fallen was not Jaune, not her other friends, not her professors, not her mother- it had been Nora.

And now, she had to say goodbye?

_I can't say goodbye to her. Nora's been there since the start, has stuck with me even more than Jaune sometimes- I- I just can't._

Nora would cry, just like she had the night before. But rather than crying out of Pyrrha's pain, she'd cry because of her own suffering. And Pyrrha couldn't ask Nora to shed tears for her again.

But where did this leave her? If she couldn't handle the departure, then she couldn't take on the mantle being given to her. Did she really want to be a Maiden? The indecision of her heart filled her gut with disgust, bitterness, shame.

The black box noticed. _And you thought that you were 'strong', that you'd be able to protect everyone. What's a weak little Huntress like you going to do to protect people?_

"No," she whispered aloud. "I'm not indecisive."

It was a lie. She had been lying a lot, the last few days. For whom, she didn't really know.

_What has my life become? Is this the only way I can meet my destiny?_

Suddenly, the wind picked up. She raised her head, flicking her hair out of her eyes- but between the red strands, another flash of red spiralled its way down towards her. She sat up just a little straighter, watching the object ride on the wind until it landed by her side. It was a leaf- brown and curled, the orange-red having faded away at the edges into a dimmer, duller brown, crumbling into decay, paper-thin against the cobblestones around her.

_The leaves are dying. But… that looks like it is from the trees of Forever Fall. Those trees stay red all year round, right? _She shuddered, doubt creeping into her heart as the outline of the leaf engrained itself into her retinas. _Even if this leaf isn't from one of those trees, why would it die _now? _It's not time. It's too soon. _

In a flash, Amber was all she could see- lying motionless in her capsule, pain etched onto her features, a woman so young whose entire future was stolen from her… for the sake of the Fall.

Her heart leapt into her throat, and she almost gagged. _It's too soon. _

And then, just as suddenly, she heard a friendly, "Hey," and turned her face upwards. Standing before her was Jaune, back from the fairgrounds already- all bright smiles and open arms, with a large cloud of fairy-pink cotton candy flossed on a pitifully small cone.

The blond added, "I-it's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good." He offered her the treat, directing his gaze onto her.

Pyrrha stared at the candy floss blankly for a moment, trying to collect herself. She had been out of her head for so long, it felt odd to suddenly be speaking again. "Um, right." She took the cone from him, bringing it close. Even from a distance, she could smell the sickeningly saccharine scent wafting up towards her nose, the wind already tearing small tufts of it apart. Her stomach gurgled silently, painting the treat in an even more unappetizing light. However, he awaited her reaction with such an innocent, eager smile that she bit down her disgust and murmured, "Thank you, Jaune."

Her weak, wobbling smile wasn't enough. His grin faded, worry replacing the cheer soon enough.

She clutched the cardboard cone tighter in her hands. _Why isn't he responding? Did I hurt him? I didn't mean to, but… _Yet, she didn't dare to lift her eyes, to look up at his face.

She didn't need to, in the end. Soon enough, the boy took a seat to her right, leaning up against the dining hall's wall beside her. He propped his hand up on a bent knee, stretching his other leg out beside hers, hunching over. In a vulnerable voice, he murmured, "You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that?"

Pyrrha couldn't stop her face from lifting towards his, couldn't stop her brow from furrowing in sadness and concern. _The first person? That can't be true. _But, there was no lie in his eyes, and he soon turned his gaze back to the creamy orange sky, the emotions flitting across his face too fast for Pyrrha to name.

The blond continued, "Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home." With a defeated sigh, he gave her a rueful smile. "How depressing is that?" he mocked himself lightly.

_No, please don't talk like that- you're so much _more, _Jaune. _But the words didn't come out the way she wanted them to- they never did.

Instead, she could only stutter, "I-I'm sure they didn't mean-" And then, her words fell away as heat enveloped her right hand which had been laying on the stone floor. Her eyes widened in surprise as she glanced down, seeing Jaune's own gloved hand covering hers protectively. Upon reflex, she dropped the cone from her left hand, and the fluffy treat rolled away, collecting dirt. She didn't mind.

_Jaune… is holding my hand?_

The blond didn't meet her eyes, still searching the ground, the distance- anywhere but _her-_ for his next words. "I guess... I'm just trying to say that- you've always been there for me..." He lifted his head, sorrow melting into appreciation, into wonder, "...even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" As he spoke, his eagerness grew, his doubts slowly replaced with resolve.

Her eyes searched his. What did it all mean? His hand was on hers, still, and it was warm, _so warm, _and he made no move to pull it away. There was no lie in his gaze, pools of blue reflecting nothing but certainty and care and- it was _perfect._

Pyrrha slowly felt her astonishment and self-doubt trickle away, burned into ash by the overwhelming fire of pure _contentment _that flooded her veins. Jaune was by her side. He had _noticed. _He was _there. _And in that moment, she felt warmer than she'd felt all day, totally full to the brim until her joy overflowed.

_Thank the gods, I didn't give up on you._

Without a second thought, Pyrrha closed her eyes, leaned over, and placed her head against Jaune's shoulder, nestling into his warmth. "You're already doing it," she whispered. He didn't reply; but soon, she felt his head rest atop her own, and she could sense his cheeks raise and his lips curl and she knew he was _smiling _as he sat, basking in her warmth, too.

And it was perfect.

But the moment couldn't last. She heard another snap, another crackle riding the whistling wind- and, through the barest lids possible, she saw a second leaf join the first, dead and motionless at her feet. Her peace quickly withered back into fear and confusion.

_Maybe… maybe Jaune can help. _

Suddenly, the idea sounded amazing. If she couldn't speak to Nora or Ruby, or any of the girls about it out of fear of incrimination, then why not Jaune? He was in no danger. He wouldn't be hunted or enlisted- and, if she was careful, he would be none the wiser of her true plight. Why not ask him how he felt? If any male had been by her side over the last eight months, it had been Jaune, after all.

Lifting her head regrettably from her cozy spot on his shoulder, she said, "Jaune…"

He hummed in response, turning her way.

On instinct, she pulled her hands away, pulled _herself _away, separating from him. She shifted aside, looking opposite to wear he sat, trying to avoid the flash of hurt which overtook his gaze as she distanced herself. But it didn't feel right to talk about what was going on when she was so safe. It felt too dangerous, being that vulnerable.

"I don't know what to do," she started.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

She raised her chin to the air, watching the clouds continue their lazy journey across a rapidly-darkening sky. How to say it? "…Do you believe in destiny?" she questioned, looking back at him to watch his reaction.

He paused, taken aback. "Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny," she began, "I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life."

"Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure," the blond replied after a moment.

She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, struggling to find the right words. "Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected?" Her words were growing more plaintiff, but she couldn't stop herself. Pleading with her eyes, she explained, "Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

"Like what-"

"Or," she interjected, the stress accumulating so quickly it felt like her heart was about to burst, "what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" She raised her hands in front of her, looking down at them brokenly. Two hands. Two choices.

_Either remain a normal Huntress and lose everything you love because you couldn't protect them, or become a Maiden and protect everyone- be the best Huntress you can be- but never _be _again. _

_It's just not fair!_

The blond leaned over, reaching out a hand to hold her shoulder. "Pyrrha, you're not making any sense."

She brushed away his touch, stumbling to her feet. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it became. "None of it makes sense!" she cried, wrapping her arms around herself. All of the warmth from his touch was gone, and the wind was picking up. It sent chills down her spine, and she shuddered, staggering away from the blond. Shaking her head in frustration, she bit back her tears as she said, "This isn't how things were supposed to happen!"

Pyrrha heard the boy get up behind her. His voice was worried and broken, trying to keep cool while she could not. "I'm sorry! Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong."

Quietly, she intoned, "I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress- to protect the world..." Her thoughts raced back to her conversation with the headmaster, and she sighed heavily. "And it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But..."

She paused, nails digging into her arms so sharply that they must've bled underneath her long gloves. The pain cleared her mind somewhat- cleared it just enough for the haze to lift, and for her to hear the little black box whisper menacingly, _If you say it, he'll never think you're strong again. He'll know how weak you are. _

She bit her lip, taking deep breaths- 1, 2- _in, out-_

But it didn't help.

And yet, a glimmer of hope resonated in her heart. She had shown him weakness before- over, and over, and over again, she had given him glimpses into her heart.

And he had still chosen to sit with her that day. Even though he had seen her weakness, he had still chosen _her. _

Turning around to face him, pulling out all the conviction she possibly could, she finally admitted aloud, "...I don't know if I can do it."

Contrary to what she was expecting, however, Jaune didn't shun her, nor did he welcome her admission. Instead, he instantly cut in, "Of course you can." Shaking his head with a wistful, nostalgic smile creeping upon his face, he explained, "The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge." Taking a few steps towards her, his eyes grew bold, confident. "And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world..." he paused, nothing but faith in his eyes and trust in the curve of his smile, "…you can't let anything stand in your way."

_Not even the thought of losing _you? No. _He doesn't understand, _she realized at last. _He doesn't understand what I'm saying, he thinks I'm doubting myself because of the finals, he doesn't understand that I'm going to have to say goodbye-_

And then, an even more horrifying thought appeared. _He believes in the 'Pyrrha Nikos'. Not_ me.

A dry, heaving sob escaped her lips before she could cover her mouth, stifling the sound of her heart shattering into infinitesimal pieces along the cobblestone floor. She shut her eyes, unable to quell the tears which pooled behind her eyes, spilling through red lashes.

"Pyrrha?" Hearing the hesitation in his voice only heightened the pain.

"Stop…" she whispered through her hands, hearing him take a few steps towards her. _I can't let him see me like this- he doesn't understand, and if he did- if I let him- he wouldn't _stay-

And yet, his footsteps didn't cease. She heard his voice come closer and closer, murmuring, "Did I say something wrong?" She felt the wind shift, his body entering her vicinity- the air felt charged, crackling with tension and fear and frustration and pain and-

_Make it stop-_

He didn't stop moving, hand reaching out towards her-

"_Stop!" _she cried, throwing her hand out to the side before she could halt her movements. In an instant, she redirected all of the energy around her by channeling her Semblance. Latching onto the pull of the nearest metal she could, she repelled it as far as possible, only opening her eyes when a sickening crunch snapped her out of her fear.

Jaune was pinned high on a crumbling pillar by the wall, the force of her Semblance driving his metallic armour into the plaster so hard that it cracked and shattered to pieces around him. The boy blinked hazily at her, clearly not in the right state of mind after being disoriented by the throw. The shadows of her polarity surrounded his breastplate, holding him there, choking him.

_What am I doing?_

Her eyes widened. "Jaune!" she squeaked, lowering her hand immediately. The blond fell to the ground with a painful thud. He slowly crawled to his hands and knees, peering up at her with confusion and a hint of fear painted upon his face.

The tears could no longer be contained. They rolled down her cheeks, fat with shame and heartbreak. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

_I hurt him. _

She ran away.

"Pyrrha, wait!" Jaune called behind her, but she didn't pay him heed. She simply ran and ran and ran until she could no longer feel her legs, until sweat streamed down her face and exhaustion filled every cell in her body. She ran until she collapsed onto the ground in a heap, gasping and confused and terrified on an empty plot of grass while her entire world _shattered. _

_It was too good to be true, _she thought bitterly. _Jaune _doesn't _understand. He thinks I'm infallible, that I'm perfect, that I'll never lose. But it's not about losing a fight- it's about losing _myself, _and he just didn't understand. _

And that's when it hit her.

"I am who I am," she choked out through gasps of air, "because of him- because of _them."_

_And without them, it doesn't matter if I'm the strongest. There's no point in being strong if I don't have anyone to welcome me home. I was 'Pyrrha Nikos' before I met them, but I was so lonely. I wasn't _me_. Professor Ozpin kept asking why I wanted to become a Huntress- and I thought it was to protect people. But all I want to use my strength for is to protect _them, _because if I don't, who will? _

_Without them, I'm nothing. _

She collapsed onto her knees, sinking down to the grass. She shifted when she felt Miló and Akoúo digging into her back. A hysterical giggle bubbled up through her chest, rumbling out into the open. _Dad, they say you ran- they say that you disappeared, that you abandoned your post, that you let your men die. I never believed it. But now, now I get it. Were you faced with this feeling? Did they tell you that you'd never see Mom and me again? Did they somehow tell you that you'd come home one day to nothing if you didn't survive that day?_

She pulled Miló into her hands. Extending it into a xiphos, she pressed her forehead against the _V _stylized at the base of the hilt.

_Jaune believes in 'Pyrrha Nikos'. Not me. I guess that's all I ever was to him. _

"Well, Dad," she whispered, "you don't have to worry about protecting me anymore. This time, I'll protect everyone. I won't run- I'll do what needs to be done."

What else was she to do?


	60. PvP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha finally meets Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-7. I'm sorry, Penny. You're my third-favourite RWBY girl, right behind Pyrrha and Nora. You're too good to go out like this, and I wish I could've actually featured you in this story more.
> 
> Also, let it be known that I am so angry that I can't write Mercury's exchange with Ruby in this fic. It might honestly come as a separate oneshot, that's how much I love it. (For those of you who don't know- despite how creepy I've made him in this fic, I love Mercury. Easily one of my favourite RWBY boys)
> 
> OST 1: Snowy Valak Mountain (Night) by ACE+  
OST 2 (for the fight): The Ultimate Weapon by Keiichi Okabe

Laws of Attraction

There was only an hour left until the second finals match. Pyrrha's footsteps were hollow and battered as she entered JNPR's bedroom, closing the door behind her with as much quietude and grace as she could muster.

Which, in all honesty, wasn't a lot.

She was _exhausted. _Ever since her doubles match, her heart had been aching. Nothing had been the same, and she had been able to gain no respite even in the moments of calm. Nothing was okay.

Pulling out her Scroll, she tapped into her personal Aura gauge. The reading wasn't anywhere close to being at one hundred percent full. _If I fight with this tonight, then it's not going to be pretty. _But, what other choice did she have if her name was called?

The seconds and minutes kept ticking by, and all she could do was numbly do what she came here for. With makeup kit in hand, she went off to the blissfully empty washroom. Coming face-to-face with her reflection was daunting, as she looked just about as bad as she would have expected- hair mussed, eyelids visibly puffy and red, concealer and foundation washed away with her tears, lines of green eyeshadow and dark mascara pooling in ugly lines down her cheeks.

_You deserve to look worse than this, after what you did, _the little black box whispered.

She didn't fight it, merely wiping away what remained on her face with a cleanser. _I know. _Each swipe revealed more and more of her pale face, skin splotchy from her breakdown and overall exhaustion. _I deserve far, _far _worse. _Her breath hitched in her throat, and she had to pause for a few moments before she could continue her work. _I hurt Jaune, after all. I hurt the one person who could never physically fight back. I hurt the one person I want to protect the most. _She sank on her heels for a moment, foundation sponge gripped so tight in her hand that it tore a little.

_Well, _the little box sneered, _Nora always said you should use your polarity on his armour._

She didn't respond.

When at last she was done and the makeup kit was back on her desk, Pyrrha hooked Miló and Akoúo onto their holsters and took a few steps towards the door. She caught her reflection in Nora's small mirror, sitting up on a shelf- her mirror image was perfect once more, without a hair out of place. The only thing that differentiated this Pyrrha from how the world knew her was the colour of her eyes- usually so bright and vibrant, they were now dulled, a haze covering her vision. Despairing.

The lack of green was unsettling. Before she knew it, Pyrrha was standing back at her desk, pulling out a familiar jewelry box. With trembling fingers, she removed the earring Jaune gave her and lay it flat in her palm, the emerald stud catching the light so beautifully.

For a moment, she hesitated instinctively. _For official, broadcasted tournaments, I need to wear only what our sponsors have approved-_

But this was her last tournament, wasn't it? Her sponsors' rules, her mother's rules- they didn't matter, not anymore.

With that out of the way, another question emerged in her mind. _Do I even deserve to wear it? _she pondered numbly.

_It's not like you'll be able to have any other part of his heart, _the box mocked relentlessly. She didn't respond, but the earring was in her ear in the next heartbeat. The mix of shame and joy she held within when looking at her reflection was nauseating.

_I guess this is all I have left. If that's the case… I'm not letting it go. _Looking back up to her bloodshot eyes in the mirror, she sighed._ I need him by me, more than ever._

The earring glinted in her right lobe, the green almost balancing out the paleness of her complexion, restoring some life to otherwise-deadened eyes. She placed the box back in a drawer, right beside the photo album Nora had given her, stuffed to the brim with photographs, courtesy of the bubbly girl; it sat right beside the little folded-up apron from Ren, now well-worn and stained from many long nights as a sous-chef.

She ran her fingers over the binding of the album, then picked it up. It was much heftier than it had been a few months earlier on that chilly winter's night when she had opened it up for the first time. Inside, its pages were full of numerous pictures- trips down to Vale, sneaky portraits taken during class, midnight-snack rendezvous- and each one sparked warmth and joy and _love _in her heart, like nothing else quite could.

With a shaky sigh, she shut the book, tracing the words on the cover while she placed it back inside the drawer. 'JNPR Volume 1', it read.

_It might have to be the only volume, Nora. I'm so sorry._

Tears pricked her eyes. She picked the book up once more, opening it up to the first page, where Nora had placed a picture of the four of them to commemorate the forming of their team. Shuffling over to her bed, she sat down, thumbing the photo lovingly. Ren, and his quiet calmness, his stoic practicality, his inability to take a joke- Jaune, her first friend, the boy who could make her heart sing- and Nora, the one person who had truly been behind her all along.

_Sisters._

She shut the book, placing it on her pillow. She would look at it more after the match. For now, she had to head to the arena, win her (potential) match, and try and get some sleep. Try and calm down her heart, try and heal her Aura so that the next day, if- no, _when_\- she won, she'd be ready to take on her next opponent. Try and make her team proud. Try and keep the storm raging on in her gut a secret.

She didn't know if she could do it, but she had to try.

What happened next was a blur to the redhead- she left the room, flicking off the lights and jogging to the docks as quickly as she could. Next thing she knew, she was standing onstage, with Sun on her right side and a very nervous boy from Vacuo on her left. The crowds cheered for the finalists, albeit quieter than before the morning's unsettling match. It was clear that Yang and Mercury's fight was still on everyone's mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for being so flexible and coming for this evening's event," Professor Oobleck began. Even through the holo-screen, Pyrrha could see the weariness plaguing his face, and the even higher-than-normal levels of jitters. Professor Port seemed to be faring the same.

_I guess everyone was hit somehow by this morning, _she thought tiredly. _They must've been responsible for some of the damage control. Nothing about that fight was normal._ Yet, she shook it out of her mind without a second thought. That was a problem for later. If she dwelled upon it too much now, she'd never be able to focus.

"Well," Professor Port chimed in, "I think it's time we saw a solid fight, right, Barty?"

"I wholeheartedly agree," the younger announced with a stern nod. The roulette wheels appeared onscreen once more. "Alright. It is now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight."

The elder continued as the first wheel slowed to a gradual stop with a light ping, "It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas!" The second wheel began to slow, and Pyrrha, along with everyone else in the stadium, fastened their eyes on the blur of colour which began to take form. "And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

Pyrrha's heart sank into her boots. _Of course it would be me. _Sun patted her on the shoulder. "You can do it!" he said encouragingly, giving her a thumbs-up before following the other three finalists off the field. Soon, only Pyrrha and the girl in question remained.

This was the first time Pyrrha ever had a close-up look at Penny. _So this is Ruby's friend, huh? _she thought numbly to herself. The girl had thick orange hair styled innocently with a large pink bow and long bangs fluttering in crescent-shaped green eyes. The sheer positive energy exuding from the girl was almost radiant amidst the clouds in Pyrrha's heart, the weariness in her soul.

Unfortunately, that weariness was visible in her Aura, no matter how much makeup she wore. When the Aura gauges appeared onscreen, she heard Professor Oobleck murmur, "Oh, it looks like Pyrrha is going to be fighting at half-strength today. This match has suddenly become a lot more exciting!"

"No fight without any stakes is worth fighting- so this shall make it all the more thrilling!" Professor Port added, albeit with less enthusiasm than normal.

The central platform of the arena began to lift into the air, the ring of spotlights rising to illuminate their small battle arena once more. As they rose upwards, Pyrrha glanced up at the commentator's booth. Onscreen, she could see the worried creases in their foreheads as they continued their conversation about Aura recovery for the uninformed audience.

_Let them know, _she thought wearily. Her eyes fell back to the floor, shoulders slouching slightly. _What's the point in pretending?_

Suddenly, a high-pitched, bubbly voice broke through her thoughts. "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos!" Penny called, saluting her excitedly before propping her hands up on her hips. With a cheery, trusting nod, she added, "It's an honor to finally meet you!"

Pyrrha's frown deepened as she looked at the girl. In her exhaustion, Penny was a little fuzzy, clarity fading in and out with every breath. And, when Pyrrha looked up at her out of the corner of her eye, she realized just how similar her colouring and enthusiasm was to Nora.

_I hurt Jaune earlier. I lost control and used my Semblance and hurt Jaune. _She lifted her hands in front of her face, clenching and relaxing her fists slowly. _Now, I have to fight someone like Nora. This isn't right._

She didn't want to fight anyone, not so soon after what had happened around the dining hall. Holding her fists tight at last, she closed her eyes, breathing in, out- _1, 2-_

It didn't work. Instead, all she felt was an emptiness in her heart. Once upon a time, this was all she had needed to calm herself down reliably.

_Gods, it's only been 24 hours since I saw Amber. _

It was too much.

She furrowed her brow, straightening up. This wasn't the time to be thinking about the Maidens. If she won this match, then she'd for sure be allowed to stay with her team until the end of the tournament, until she was no longer needed to fight for Team JNPR. She _had _to win, reluctant to fight or not.

Thankfully, it seemed that Penny didn't notice her frustration. "This is going to be so much fun!" the girl chirped across the arena.

"Fighters, are you ready?" the green-haired professor cried.

Penny beamed at Pyrrha, nothing but sheer anticipation for the match ahead on her face. Pyrrha blinked slowly, mustering up as much energy as she could, searching in her heart for the familiar battle mask.

_I thought you don't need masks anymore? _the little black box jeered.

_This is how I fight, _she replied emotionlessly, feeling her expression calm, mouth twisting into a weak scowl. Her head cleared just enough to have the sense to bring Miló and Akoúo into her hands.

"3!" Professor Oobleck called.

_It's time. _Her hands gripped her blade and shield just a little tighter, and she raised her eyes to meet Penny's once more.

"2!"

_I need to win this. Everyone's counting on me. _She gently lifted up her xiphos, pressing her father's initial to her forehead.

"1!"

_I _will _win. _

Onscreen, the Huntsman leaned forward in his seat. "Begin!"

Immediately, Penny summoned the numerous floating blades she had used against Team CRDL. They moved at will, graceful and elegant as they danced in midair, following the movements of her fingers perfectly. After they were all released and airborne, Penny launched a slew of silver towards Pyrrha.

_It's time. _

Without even blinking, Pyrrha rushed forward. Seeing the blades was hardly necessary- with this many of them, as they entered her vicinity, she simply felt their magnetic pull with her Semblance. Using that reading as her guide, she easily dodged, leapt over, and deflected every single blade that came her way with her shield and blade.

Tucking Akoúo away and pulling Miló into a javelin, Pyrrha charged towards Penny. Unfortunately, the blades came back quickly, and what was intended to be Pyrrha's offense quickly became a game of parrying the flurry of blows Penny unleashed upon her. Pyrrha twirled and danced around her with Miló, striking away any opportunity for Penny to land a hit. But, it was all she could do to keep abreast with the girl.

Out of the blue, one blade snuck up through the center of her defense- Pyrrha had no time to block it. In the blink of an eye, Pyrrha somersaulted away, dropping Miló to the ground as she moved. The weapon flew back to her hand the moment she had righted herself- but the fact that she had knocked Miló away was unsettling enough. No one had ever truly pushed her off her guard in a tournament match before.

"My word!" Professor Port bellowed. "What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!"

Pyrrha grimaced bitterly. _It's all too much. _

Penny sent out another wave of her swords, but this time, Pyrrha was ready. She leapt upright, landing on one of the blades midair before jumping off once more, using her momentum to swing Miló down onto the girl. The other girl was somehow ready, unfortunately, and managed to pull back her swords quick enough to block the assault.

Pyrrha just couldn't land a single hit. Her entire body felt sluggish, moving through molasses, vision still barely focusing on the opponent at hand. She moved in a trance, dancing around the eight blades as well as she could, but no matter how much she tried to land a hit, she just couldn't.

After a while, she paused, bringing Akoúo back into hand. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to guard herself with just Miló- her reflexes had dimmed considerably. But, as her eyes glanced down momentarily at the weapons in her hands, she suddenly saw black clouds surrounding the metal, bending it against her volition.

She gasped, blinking hard and fast. Her weapons returned to normal, her Semblance nowhere to be seen. _Have I truly lost so much control over my Semblance that I can't even tell when I'm using it anymore? _she thought, absolutely terrified.

Pyrrha didn't have time to question it, though. Penny began gearing up for another round. _Penny doesn't fight in close quarters. I need to get her alone. _

With that in mind, Pyrrha leapt forward, expertly dodging every awaiting sword from Penny until the two girls were a scant few feet apart. Stepping in between Penny and her blades, Pyrrha was able to catch her off guard. Soon, she had begun to decimate the girl's Aura, raining attacks on the other girl's helpless form.

Penny slid away from Pyrrha as soon as she could twist herself free from Pyrrha's onslaught. Calling her blades back to her, the girl transformed her swords into laser rifles, firing bright green projectiles at Pyrrha from one end of the arena. Pyrrha rolled on the floor, flipping herself over and tumbling to avoid each of the laser beams which relentlessly began to fire upon her. Shifting Miló into a blade once more, she parried the remaining swords which flew towards her alongside the lasers.

Finally, there was an opening. Her legs screamed from the exertion, but Pyrrha willed all her strength into a powerful lunge forward, tearing right through Penny's defenses. With one charge, she knocked Penny back to the edge of the arena. Satisfaction immediately blossomed in her chest, a victorious grin spreading across her face as the other girl's Aura bar began to rocket towards the red.

_It's over now… wait-_

And, just as quickly, that feeling died as Penny suddenly flew forward, the lasers firing behind her, acting as propulsion thrusters. There was no time to brace herself as the orange-haired girl crashed a powerful kick down upon Pyrrha, the redhead only barely managed to block and skid away with Akoúo. The force behind the kick was enough to dent the shield momentarily, even with Pyrrha's Semblance holding it together.

Pyrrha rolled backwards. _This is enough. I need to end it. _As she straightened herself up, however, she missed the sharp blade flying in from her right, then her left- and before her disoriented mind could even catch up, she had been disarmed, Akoúo and Miló lying on opposite sides of the field adjacent to Pyrrha.

The redhead growled under her breath, dragging Miló back with her Semblance. She was beyond caring about using her polarity stealthily- everything hurt, everything ached. She just needed to rest- she needed to _stop. _Her black Semblance glowed around her red blade, and she could hear the professors chattering about it in the background, but she could not find the energy within herself to retrieve her weapons on foot.

However, Penny seemed determined to keep her unarmed. With one of her blades, the other girl blocked Miló's path, sending it skidding off into the side of the arena. The weapon returned to Penny, flying around her in that uncannily smooth flight that Pyrrha was becoming far too sick of seeing.

A sharp scratching of metal-on-metal filled the air. With a determined smirk, Penny raised her hands, bringing all eight blades of hers into line above her head.

And then, the amount of blades doubled.

Then, they tripled.

Quadrupled.

All thoughts of retrieving her own weapons fell away as her vision swam, heart racing, and Penny's blade multiplied in the air over and over again until they formed a spiked thicket above the girl's head. Pyrrha could no longer even see the holo-screens behind her, nor the cheering audience; the blades were too numerous.

The dark cloud of destruction was all aimed at her. She stopped breathing, taking an unsteady step back. No training in the world could have prepared her for this.

The blades all came down on her head at once.

_Is she trying to kill me? _The thought was pervasive, horrifying. _No. No! _But what else could she intend, with that many weapons? For the first time in her entire life, Pyrrha felt true _fear _during a battle, her mask decimated to nothing.

The hundreds of blade flew towards her. Before she could even blink, Pyrrha gathered up all the strength she could, all of the remaining Aura she had left, into a ball in her gut. Then, in one fell swoop, she threw her arms out to the sides, sending back a shockwave of her Semblance over the entire opposing half of the arena. Her magnetized burst caught every single blade and turned it around, sending them back at Penny before she could withdraw.

Suddenly, there was no longer a horde of swords flying her way. There were only eight curved blades in the air, soaring directly at her opponent. Gone were the spidery blades filling the air like a dust cloud. _But- but how? That's not what I saw! That's not what- she attacked me with _hundreds _of them-_

_Please move, _she thought distantly. Yet, Penny couldn't- as if thrown backwards by the force of Pyrrha's Semblance, she simply staggered backwards, making no move to evade. It didn't make any sense though. Jaune had looked just as startled earlier that evening when she had used her polarity on accident. But in his case, the blond had been wearing armour. This girl was dressed in a casual dress and high socks, nothing more. Why couldn't she move? Why was she standing as if she were nothing but a ragdoll, arms open against her will?

Then, glinting in the light, Pyrrha saw the truth behind her almost-magical control of her blades. Tiny strings glistened under the spotlights, extending out from Penny's sleeves to the hilt of each weapon- and with the blades being thrown back, the strings had to follow.

_No, oh god no, _ _ **no-** _

The words didn't leave her mouth in time. The strings wrapped around Penny's arms and her waist. Their speed was too great. It was too quick for Pyrrha to halt their movement- her Semblance just wasn't quick enough. All she could do was watch, eyes trembling, bones quaking, knees clanking together in her greaves, Miló and Akoúo lying by the wayside, forgotten, as the strings cinched tight around Penny's body, crushing her bones like aluminum. And, what felt simultaneously like in the blink of an eye, and in utter slow-motion, the strings pulled too tight and cut clean through Penny's body, severing her arms and legs from her upper torso.

She never even had a chance to fight back.

Penny's arms fell limply first, haggard and to the sides. Her face retained its expression of shock as it toppled backwards, the cut at her waist separating it clean from her hips and legs. Those very legs stood for a moment on their own, teetering in place before falling haphazardly to the side.

Her swords, now without direction, fell raggedly to the ground one by one. A scrap of cloth, torn off from Penny's arm, floated gently towards the arena floor. It was quickly stabbed through by the eighth, and decidedly last, airborne knife, the blade embedding itself into the ground. Then, all was still.

_I'm a _ _ **murderer.** _

Unlike what she might have expected, there was no blood. There were no bones, no organs spilling out of the clear cut through her torso. Pyrrha could only watch in utter horror, her eyes so wide it felt as if the orbs would pop out from the pressure, the fear, the _screaming _from the black box which drowned her from the inside out. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't- liquid terror filled her throat, silencing her, allowing only burbles of air to escape her slack jaw.

She could hear the professors in the booth cry in protest, in shock, in fear- but their words were nothing but noise to her. There was absolutely nothing anyone could say that would break through the shroud of dread that filled her heart, the wind in her ears drowning out even the screams from the audience. Her eyes remained locked on Penny's body- on the wiring exposed in her torso, a metal, skeletal frame visible amidst the slightly-glowing green ooze slowly pouring out of her broken arm, her legs still twitching as if attached to her body still.

The levitating arena whirred back to life as the audience cried. As it lowered, the spotlights fading away, Pyrrha still didn't move. Electric sparks jumped and danced across the wires poking out of Penny's detached limbs.

_She was a machine. _

The black box hissed, _She was still more loved than _you. _You don't need to be a Maiden- you're already a monster._

Out of the corner of her eye, the holo-screen which usually showed audience reactions panned across the crowd. Caught in the back of one section of the audience, right at the entrance of the general seating, was a familiar, tiny young woman slumped over on her knees, red cape haggard, weeping openly.

_Ruby. _

A shuddering breath finally entered her lungs, and Pyrrha careened in place, barely able to stay on her feet.

_What have I done?_


	61. Isolation, Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-6. This chapter is a little shorter than those previous. What can I say?
> 
> OST 1: Black Water by Nobuo Uematsu  
OST 2: Violator by Nobuo Uematsu

Laws of Attraction

_I_ _ killed Penny. _

A cold wind blew through the stadium as Pyrrha looked up into the audience. It pushed her hair off her shoulder to the side, sending the hanging chains of her circlet to graze against her neck, the metal icy and shiver-inducing against her skin.

She couldn't feel anything properly. Her extremities were cold- all she knew was that her core was warm to the point of burning, and all she wanted to do was to extinguish the raging flames killing her from the inside out. But, she couldn't.

There were so many faces watching- so many eyes scrutinizing her in the spotlight, taking note of every single detail in this incident. There was nowhere to hide. The entire world knew of her blunder, of her crime. Their voices echoed in the arena- judgemental, horrified. There were thousands of people in the stadium, screaming their anger, their hatred, their disgust. The negativity flowing down the funnel into Pyrrha's heart was thick enough to drown in, so heavy that she couldn't even lift her head properly.

Distantly, the tiny corner of her mind which remained rational pleaded, _You all need to calm down. Mass hysteria only leads to danger. Panic can only hurt you. _

Why else had Pyrrha locked the box for so long?

Almost as if in answer to her fear, all of the holo-screens began to flicker, then fade into grey- and then, every single screen, both big and small, turned a bloody, ominous red. In the background, Pyrrha could hear the voices of Professor Port and Professor Oobleck, desperate in their attempts to seize control of the situation- but soon, even their microphones were silenced. Silhouetted in black was a simplistic rendition of a dark chess piece.

A queen. Pyrrha's blood ran cold.

_"It's a game I've been continuing with an old acquaintance," _Professor Ozpin had said. The queen was ready to check the king, if no one acted. The queen was _here. _

The world began to spin, and Pyrrha staggered towards Penny, unable to comprehend what was going on. _I thought- I thought we had more time. This isn't what they said…_

Suddenly, a woman's voice rang through the audio system, booming out for the audience's fearfully rapt attention. "This is _not_ a tragedy. This was _not_ an accident." It was smooth, seductive, and so utterly self-assured that the speaker may as well have been attempting to flirt with the audience.

No one was won over.

A tinge of familiarity struck Pyrrha. She recognized this voice. It was faint, and it was unsure, but she _knew _who was speaking. However, she couldn't place it- and with her eyes still transfixed upon Penny's corpse (too many pieces to take in) there was nowhere for her brain to go to process the voice.

"This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than _men_." The speaker spat out those last few words, the contempt audible. "Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here?"

Pyrrha gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, to stifle her sobs, as understanding washed over her with the speaker's words. "One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil."

_Penny was… a synthetic soldier? But why did no one know? Why did this have to happen?! _Tears filled her eyes, watery and tired.

The woman's voice questioned, "What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

A single tear fell out of Pyrrha's cheeks. She didn't care. No one watched her anymore, after all. All eyes were focused either upon Penny or the holo-screens, the black queen hijacking the airwaves.

She bristled distantly at the speaker's next thought. "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his_ students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."

_But it wasn't Yang's fault, and it- it wasn't mine, was it? Someone must've planned all of this! _Hysteria began to rise into her throat, and she desperately swallowed the cries down, locking them away. _I- I didn't mean to do it. I thought I saw- I was scared. I just wanted to make my team proud._

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his _colossal_ failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets."

_But we did the best we could. _The body count had been too high to acknowledge, yes, but they had all fought bravely, hadn't they?

"Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces."

_Is that why General Ironwood brought the entire Atlesian Military here? Is this an occupation?_

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong." The woman was laughing now at the chaos she had wrought upon the hearts of all the viewers.

Pyrrha shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. _I don't think anyone knows. _

"But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... _equally_ undesirable."

She froze. _What's happening in Mistral? Did something… did something happen to home?_

"Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet _we_, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: when the first shots are fired... who do _you_ think you can trust?"

With that final, self-satisfied line, the woman smirked and cut the line. The screens suddenly cut to nothing but static, the sound deafening in the audio systems.

_What is going on?_

The thought lingered for but a breath before warning sirens began to resonate through the entire arena. These weren't alarms from over the speaker systems- these were from the emergency lines. The horns blared over the crowd, screaming with an intensity that shook even Pyrrha out of her frozen stupor.

All at once, every single holo-screen shifted from grey static to a bright, neon orange. The word 'CAUTION' flashed, sending out shockwaves onscreen as it pulsed in time with the rise and fall of the sirens. An automated voice recording began to echo, "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

And then, all hell broke loose.

Before Pyrrha's very eyes, every single body in the audience simultaneously stood and began fleeing the arena. The voices from the crowd, which had been hushed into a terrified murmur when the mysterious woman began to speak, began to rise in a cacophonous clamour, the hysteria evident even at this distance.

Yet, Pyrrha didn't think to run. She didn't think of moving a single muscle. Her mind was focused on the one new word, the one new key piece of information that announcement had supplied.

_Incoming Grimm attack. _

The Grimm were attracted to despair.

No matter how wild the thought was, no matter just how ridiculous it seemed to the logical part of her brain, the bile rising in her throat kept leading her back to the same horrific thought. _Was… was _I _part of what brought them here? _The fear was only punctuated by the memory of all of those textbooks and research articles she had read, so long ago, burning the midnight oil in the library after her first panic attack.

Suddenly, General Ironwood's voice rang over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic."

There was a loud banging from above her head, and a deafening screech filled the stadium. Pyrrha didn't bother looking up. The banging continued, but her eyes remained fixed on the crowd. _It's a Nevermore, _she realized faintly, recognizing the sound from her memory. The entire colosseum seemed to shake for a moment, toppling the girl to the ground. With her eyes brought back to ground level, they fell back onto the torn up remains of the sweet girl she had just fought.

_Is it my fault?_

She retched dryly, heaving and gasping, tasting nothing but bitter stomach acid which burned her mouth.

The banging from above continued. "Warning: safety barriers failing," the automated voice intoned. Pyrrha crawled onto her hands and knees, wiped her mouth, then stumbled back to her feet, eyes still glued to the scene of mechanical carnage before her. It took her a moment to find her balance, standing with feet wide apart, trying to regain some sense of stability.

It _was _her fault, wasn't it?

_It always was, _the box whispered. Her eyes widened, tears returning again, and Penny's remains began to swim in her vision once more. _If only you were stronger._

In the distance, a familiar voice rang through the discord. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but his voice- _oh my god, Jaune, he saw me, he saw _this, _I'm a monster! What have I done? _She wept, curling in on herself once more, eyes still affixed to Penny.

There was still the blank look of shock upon Penny's sweet, youthful face. Her pupils had completely dilated upon her… shutdown.

_Penny was a robot. She wasn't a real person. But Ruby loved her. Ruby spoke about her all the time. Ruby wanted me to meet Penny, to be her friend. We never got the chance- but she was so sweet tonight. She was so friendly, like Jaune and Ruby. She looked so bright, her hair was like Nora's- she wanted to be my friend. She was so excited for this fight. She was _someone._ Did she want to meet me, too? Did she want to be my friend?_

_What have I _ _ **done? ** _

_Doesn't matter whether she was real or not, _the box hissed, curling its way up the acid in her throat, taking control of her mouth. She felt it hijack her senses, eyes wide in terror as her mouth formed the words unwillingly.

"She was worth more than you, anyway."

The one last reasonable part of her brain screamed frantically, _You need to put away this fear. You need to be Pyrrha Nikos. You are strong. If you're not, you're going to attract the Grimm. You're going to _die.

"Let them come," the box forced Pyrrha to whisper. She retched again.

Suddenly, the world seemed to thunder and crash around her, the sound blasting through her ears accompanied by a shadowy figure and shattering glass- and then, a giant Nevermore landed in front of her. The force of the Nevermore's landing sent out a shockwave through the arena floor along with a gust of wind, picking up the pieces of Penny's body and sending them flying.

Pyrrha didn't care. All she saw was Penny's lifeless face flying past her own on the wind, dead forever, and it was all her fault.

The wind was too strong. It pushed Pyrrha back as well, and on instinct, the girl curled up in a ball and let herself be thrown back, landing heavily on her back. As she tried to lift herself back up, the creature squalled in her face, blowing her hair back behind her. She tried to block its breath from making her eyes water by raising her arm, but it wasn't enough. Its stench was sickening, the taste of rotten flesh so pungent that it sat upon Pyrrha's tongue, entering her nose, combining with the already-revolting taste of vomit and fear in the most hideous way.

When it finally quieted down, Pyrrha dared to look up at the Nevermore. Her legs were heavy, and she had no energy- nor the willpower- to get back up. She lowered her arm just in time to see the giant creature open its beak and lunge at her.

_This is it. _She closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack.

Out of nowhere, a streak of red flying through the sky tackled the monster, leaving behind a trail of crimson rose petals in its wake. The Nevermore screamed, staggering backwards. The red figure leapt away from the creature, landing in front of Pyrrha, but the redhead could only shiver when she saw that, in the younger girl's hand, was not Crescent Rose, but one of Penny's swords.

"…Ruby?" Pyrrha whispered hesitantly, the girl's outline becoming clear in her eyes.

Ignoring her, Ruby brandished the sword valiantly against the Nevermore. "_Leave her alone!" _the girl screamed, more vicious than Pyrrha could have ever thought possible from the normally-sweet girl.

The demon took flight, spreading its massive wings and gaining altitude before circling the arena floor. After a full rotation, it changed direction, lunging back down. Ruby didn't falter, though- she stood strong, ready to defend Pyrrha to the last.

Pyrrha quaked. At her side, she found a scrap of cloth- a scrap from Penny's dress. She picked it up with trembling fingers, the tears overflowing, fresh and stinging. _Ruby, don't, I don't deserve it- _

Right before that immense beak could attempt to rend Ruby apart, it was knocked to the floor. Before their very eyes, a dozen remote-controlled, rocket-powered lockers from Beacon's locker room crashed down onto the Nevermore, pinning the Grimm onto the battlefield. One by one, the lockers opened their metal doors, revealing a slew of familiar weapons- Pyrrha's eyes were instinctively drawn to Crocea Mors, to Stormflower, and to Magnihild. All of her peers' combat gear was laid bare for her to see, and soon, their wielders came to retrieve them. The redhead could only blink, still dizzy with shock and fear, as Team CFVY, Team SSSN- even teams from other schools, ones which had already lost in the tournament- leapt onto the Nevermore's pained body to pick up their weapons, getting ready for the onslaught ahead.

And then, Nora and Ren landed upon the Nevermore's head, and Pyrrha sobbed aloud once more, crawling onto her knees. Oh, how she wanted to _run _to them.

After all the students had picked up their gear, the Nevermore finally recovered enough strength to shake them off. Pyrrha's eyes unfocused for the dizzyingly quick battle, but soon, the giant creature's head had been sliced clear off its body, and the Grimm dissipated into nothing but rancid shadow.

Now that the immediate threat was taken care of, Ruby turned to brokenly cast a glance back at Pyrrha.

The redhead choked out, "Ruby, I…" Her eyes drifted back down to the cloth in hand.

_You think you can _justify _what you've done?! _the box screeched.

The tears wouldn't stop. She looked back up at the younger girl, plaintiff and crumbling and so shameful, she thought she would _break._ "I'm _so sorry."_

Rather than condemning her, Ruby simply frowned forlornly. "Me too."

That reaction hurt even more than tears ever could.

Suddenly, the girl grimaced, anger mixing in with resolve. "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right," someone else called. Pyrrha glanced up, heart dropping as she saw Jaune walking calmly over to her. He had his sword and shield hung at his belt, and in his free hands… he brought to her Miló and Akoúo. His expression was determined, worried, and true. "Whoever was on the microphone... they're the ones that did this."

As he approached, Pyrrha hurriedly climbed back to her feet, ignoring the protests of every muscle in her body. Her mouth dropped open slightly, stunned at how calm he was being in her presence. _Wait… so it wasn't my fault? It was planned? _Her eyes snapped back to Penny's corpse, the pieces of her mechanical frame now scattered around the stage. _Someone _planned _this?_

Her blood boiled, and the bitterness in her mouth turned into white-hot ash, scalding her from the inside out. _Did… did someone use me to get rid of her?_

Jaune added, holding out her sword and shield for her to take, "And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else."

She gripped the weapons uneasily in her hands, their touch nothing but painful reminders of the brutality of her match. Even though the possibility of sabotage was there, it didn't change the fact that her Semblance had hurt the innocent girl. Yet, Jaune didn't turn away. _But- but I- you saw everything, what- _

But what she saw in his eyes wasn't fear. It wasn't doubt, nor anger, nor shame. Nothing but pure determined willpower filled his eyes, burning with an intensity she had never seen from the blond. It was the same expression he had worn during their initiation, during the invasion of Vale, during their first match- but this time, it was amplified by a thousand, the boy's mouth turned down at the corners in a stern, set frown. He was _ready. _And he expected the same from her.

_The time to cry will be later, _his eyes insisted. _For now, I need you to be strong. _

Instantly, her tears dried. She straightened her shoulders, puffing out her chest, adopting a stronger stance. Raising her chin, she took a deep breath- in, out, _1, 2-_

And her battle mask was back. _I will not run. Jaune needs me. I'll protect him._

She shifted her hands into position on Miló and Akoúo, nodding slightly. He smiled, wan and tired, and the two of them turned to look at Ruby and the assembled crowd of students. It was impressive, seeing everyone standing in line, ready to take back their peace. Nora and Ren stood front-and-center, the smiles on their faces hardened by furrowed brows and clenched jaws.

Although the giant Nevermore was vanquished, that didn't mean the end of the Grimm. Smaller screeches echoed at the mouth of Amity Colosseum, and soon, a veritable herd of Griffons had flocked to the arena, the four-legged, winged beasts swooping down for some easy prey.

Pyrrha braced herself as the first one approached the students, landing right behind Ruby's freshly-arrived locker. However, a quick gunshot from the side scared the demon off, and every single student's eyes turned upon the two figures at the edge of the stage. Posed coolly with their weapons in hand, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck surveyed the crowd with all the calmness in the world, no longer spectating.

"Students," Professor Port announced, "I think it would be best for you to leave."

Ruby cried, "But we can fi-"

"Miss Rose!" the green-haired man interjected sharply. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history." Professor Oobleck paused, a small, rueful smile quirking his lips. "I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

Ruby nodded at the Huntsman's word, pulling her scythe out of the locker. Pyrrha walked up behind her, readying herself- at her word, Pyrrha would fight. It was time.

_It's too soon- _the logical part of her brain cried.

_It doesn't matter, _Pyrrha thought to herself, bending her knees, holding Miló tightly in her grasp, raising the xiphos blade in a fighting stance. _Jaune needs me. Ruby forgives me. And if this was all a trap… Penny deserves to be avenged. _

She saw a flash of orange hair on her right, a pink dress swaying in the wind. Behind that was a green jacket, long black hair, a pink streak shining under the spotlights. _Nora. Ren. _

Ruby called, "Let's go!"

And with that, alongside all of her friends- on the tail of Jaune, who sprinted off first- her love, _her leader- _Pyrrha raced out of the arena floor, ready to face whoever was threatening to take away her final days of peace.


	62. Battle of Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-5. Another fairly short one. 
> 
> **Bonus content for vol. 3 is at the end, so stay tuned kiddos. 
> 
> OST: Bombing Mission by Nobuo Uematsu

Laws of Attraction

It was absolute chaos. Civilians ran left and right, ignoring all safety protocols and the pleading directions of the exhausted soldiers attempting to direct the foot traffic. The halls of Amity Colosseum resonated with wailing sirens ringing throughout, the corridors echoing frantic footsteps and the fearful screams of the innocent spectators, all combining in a horrifying dissonant chord.

Pyrrha and the others weaved in and out of the crowd, trying to ignore the terrified cries, the weeping faces, the squalls of little children as parents tried to hold it together. The Grimm had made it into the loading area and the concession stands, it sounded like- their roars and screeches could be heard at the end of the long stairwell and the winding halls up from the waiting rooms. They put all their energy into bolting out into the open, no words shared between one another.

Jaune finally called over the crowd, "We're going to the docks! That's where most people will be!" No one disagreed, their mouths set into grim lines as they ran.

They arrived at the large, open docking station. The frantic energy quadrupled, now that they were in the presence of the majority of civilians. Soldiers and guards ushered the people as calmly as they could into awaiting passenger vessels, which were poised to take off the moment their loading doors closed. The air was heavy and crushing, and along the sides of the wide meeting space, there were countless Ursai, Beowolves, and Griffons advancing upon the innocents.

Pyrrha frowned, cool mind taking in the situation analytically. Watching the ships taking off, it was clear that something was different. _Nothing is flying the departure route to Beacon, _she understood. _It must be overrun. That means the safest landing port would be near the water, on the west coast of Vale. _Her eyes widened imperceptibly. _But there are Nevermores, and Griffons. __Will anyone make it if the skies aren't safe?_

Standing in the middle of it all was General Ironwood, a large revolver in his gloved hand, his bare hand clenched in a fist. Although his expression was as calm and stern as ever, Pyrrha could practically see the waves of anger rolling off of his form. He was _bitter. _

"He'll know what to do," Jaune murmured, and Pyrrha nodded silently. The general would be able to direct them in place of their professors- maybe even more so, considering his hold and tactical viewing advantage thanks to the Atlesian Military. Their crew of students jogged up to him, finally gaggling around the tall Atlesian soldier in a semi-circle, awaiting deployment instructions.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked as they slowed to a halt.

General Ironwood regarded their arrival with no reaction. "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some..." He shifted to cast a heated glance over his right shoulder. Pyrrha's eyes followed his, and for the first time, she noticed the distinct lack of military vessels littering the skies. The man sighed, "…_vagabond_ has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Suddenly, the man looked behind their group, raising his revolver. Pyrrha turned slightly, just in time to see the stoic man fire a well-placed shot to the skull of a Creep Grimm which had been sprinting viciously towards the group. "…going to take it back." With that, he began a slow, even walk towards a dropship which awaited him at the nearest loading bay.

Jaune halted him in his tracks. "What should we do?"

The man spun around, holding his arms behind his back, at ease. Looking each individual in the eye, he explained, "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves." His eyes landed upon Pyrrha, and she instinctively looked away, making eye contact with those around her. It seemed that everyone else was unsettled by this comment, too- they all sought each other out, asking for validation, for direction. Then, his entire demeanor changed, a crack in his armour appearing out of the blue. He slouched over, eyes narrowing, regret emanating off his form as he murmured, "No one will fault you if you leave."

The general then climbed into his ship, steely-eyed once more. "Let's move out!" The door closed, and in a heartbeat, General Ironwood was airborne.

In his wake, Sun groaned, "I mean... come on!" He had a ready grin on his face.

_The White Fang has invaded Beacon, _Pyrrha repeated General Ironwood's words in her mind. _Every full-fledged Huntsmen was probably watching the tournament either from the colosseum, or from Vale. All these ships are heading there, so Vale should be taken care of. But- who's protecting Beacon?_

"We can take a ship to Beacon," Jaune said, passing a grin to her as if reading her thoughts.

_We'll protect our home._

Everyone turned tail and bolted. With their weapons in hand and distinct lack of uniforms, combined with the recognition from the tournament, it was clear to the soldiers and civilians alike that they were fledgling Huntsmen and Huntresses. So, when Jaune ran up to one anxious pilot preparing his ship and begged, "We need you to take us to Beacon, please!" the man didn't question it. Soon, they were aboard an emptied-out passenger vessel, breaking every air traffic code and regulation in order to beeline to Beacon's docks as quickly as possible.

Pyrrha took a seat in the corner, closing her eyes. With the speed of the airship, and if they weren't intercepted by the Grimm, then they'd arrive in a scant five minutes. She had five minutes before the battle would begin.

She felt a warmth on one side, a blur of pink on the other. Looking up, she saw Jaune sitting to her right, a gentle smile shining her way. Nora and Ren were leaned against the other wall, nodding determinedly at her. The redhead let out a long, slow breath, before a small smile quirked up her own lips. _We'll deal with the rest later, _she thought to herself. _For now, we have to do what we must. _

That simple admission set her heart at ease in the purest way possible. She was a Huntress. She would do what was right. She had her friends standing by her. At the end of the day, she knew she could win.

She pulled out her Scroll, opening up her Aura gauge. It had recovered slightly, but it was nowhere near where she would like it to be. Unfortunately, there was no time for respite- it was time to make use of the few minutes she had on the ship. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall, letting herself zone out and relax.

Out of nowhere, she heard the automated door to their room open up, and Sun crying, "Ruby! What are you doing?!"

Pyrrha only saw a blur of red bolting out of the door, but no one had a chance to stop her. Everyone jumped to their feet- but soon, they all saw a dark red cape leaping into the sky, landing on the docking port back on Amity Colosseum. "Was that Ruby?" she breathed.

Sun ran shaking fingers through his hair, trying to maintain his sense of bravado, trying to hide the shock. "General Ironwood's ship just went down," he mumbled. "She went after it, I think."

Everyone who had been seated since boarding stilled, absolutely stunned. _General Ironwood is…?_

_No, _Pyrrha shook her head, taking a seat. "Ruby and General Ironwood are capable," she said quietly. "We need to do our part."

"You're right." Jaune nodded resolutely by her side, taking a seat as well. "We can't go to get them. We need to help Beacon." He paused, a tiny smile creeping onto his face as he looked at the side of her face. She raised a brow, but he just shook his head. Reaching up a tentative hand, she realized where his gaze had fallen- the earring. The meaning that smile carried came to her at last, and she grinned back, closing her eyes once more in meditation.

Those few minutes before pulling up to Beacon's docks felt like an eternity. But, when Pyrrha heard the ship's thrusters quiet momentarily and opened her eyes at last, she felt refreshed. Glancing down, the Aura bar had barely refilled- there was no way such a short amount of time would change anything, really- but it didn't matter. She felt calmer, steadier. Her battle mask was ready.

Coco called to the pilot as they all jumped off the craft, "Pick up any civilians you can before leaving! We need to evacuate Beacon completely!"

That sentiment was more than accurate. Nearly a hundred creatures of Grimm littered the courtyard surrounding Main Avenue. The colonnades lining the walkway were shattered, crumbling pillars blocking the paths of egress for the civilian staff left on campus. A few innocents were cornered by the demons, faces painted in terror, and the monsters seemed to relish in it, approaching their victims with the stalking stances of hunters chasing prey rather than mindless killing machines. The air hung heavy with the scent of blood and death and rotting flesh- whether that scent was from the victims, or from the Grimm's presence, they didn't know.

"Ready?" Jaune yelled.

"Ready!" everyone cheered, splitting up. They all scattered, the whirring of transforming weaponry and grunts of exertion filling the air. Immediately, the students engaged with the Grimm, using every last ounce of training they had absorbed over the last eight months. As Pyrrha spun and danced around a slew of Beowolf claws and gnashing Boarbatusk fangs, she could see Jaune holding his own against an Ursa bravely. Coco was attacking a Griffon with her machine gun, the creature pelted back by the force of the bullets. An Ursa Major leapt at Nora, but the orange-haired girl simply braced herself and fired her grenades, stopping it in its tracks. Ren gunned down a Beowolf until it dissipated into black ash. Pyrrha even recognized some of Team RWBY's previous opponents in the tournament mowing down the Grimm proudly, standing strong alongside their new allies.

Screams erupted from a rooftop. Pyrrha glanced upwards, heart plummeting. A group of civilians was stuck on top of the roof of the dining hall, waving their hands desperately, begging for help. An entire squad of Atlesian soldiers were nearby- but they were occupied by beating back a fearsome Death Stalker, the scorpion-like Grimm's claws painted in fresh blood. Before anyone could move to help either party, another giant Nevermore swooped in, picking up two of the innocents in its claws.

Pyrrha didn't watch their mangled bodies fall to the courtyard.

Suddenly, a tremor rocked the earth, shaking everyone's balance. "What is that?" Nora squealed, angrily spinning in place. The girl transformed Magnhild into a hammer and smashed it down into the back of a Griffon with such force that the demon practically snapped in two, crumbling into haze a moment later.

Pyrrha stabbed Milo's javelin head into the dirt, holding herself upright through the shaking. Her breaths were ragged, her heart racing, bangs sticking to her forehead with the sweat sliding down her temples under her circlet. Around her, it was difficult to see- she had been carefully aiming each strike of her blade to kill, and the trail of disintegrating carcasses never ended in her wake. Even the Grimm seemed out-of-sorts due to rumbling, and she took advantage of the general confusion when the earth's shaking subsided by slicing another Ursa's head clean off its shoulders, then slamming a small, jittery Griffon into the ground with Miló's shaft and stabbing it through the mask, pinning it head-first to the ground.

A bone-chilling screech echoed from off in the distance. Pyrrha leapt on top of a shattered column, using the height to look out towards Vale, to the south. Silhouetted by light of the moon, she could faintly see a shape in the distance- _That's Mountain Glenn, isn't it? _she realized faintly, squinting at the foggy outline of the southernmost border to downtown Vale- begin to crumble, until a giant creature of shadow shot up into the sky, blurring the moon for a moment. The screams intensified as the shape drew closer and closer to Beacon.

"Regroup!" Jaune screamed, alerting everyone in their vicinity. Immediately, Pyrrha dispatched the final small King Taijitsu which had been slithering away in the confusion with an easy slice straight through its neck. To her immense satisfaction, the entirety of Main Avenue up until the front doors of the amphitheatre were cleared. The outlines of terrified civilians sprinting to the few passenger vessels daring to stay behind and save people were proof of their victory. They had managed to take back a huge portion of the main campus, leaving a safety margin for those trapped individuals to escape.

Team CFVY had already bolted towards the dormitories, while the other teams had sprinted down towards Beacon Cliffs and the fairgrounds. That left Team JNPR and SSSN to meet up and race as a unit down the road, bolting towards the CCTS tower. There were so many civilian workers in that facility that it seemed like the next logical destination.

They finally ended up in front of the courtyard surrounding the tower. Here, there were still a plethora of Grimm assaulting humans and Faunus alike. "We'll start here," Sun announced, spinning his nunchucks.

Pyrrha heard a plaintiff cry in the corner. Pivoting on her heel, she saw a tiny, very humanoid foot poking out of a nearby bush. Racing to it, she parted the leaves, wincing as a small, blotchy red face sobbed at the intrusion, the little girl's cheeks marred with scratches and burns.

"Ssh, sweetheart, you'll be okay," Pyrrha murmured, ignoring how her stomach tensed up in an iron ball when she saw the child's injuries extend across her body. She tucked her weapons away momentarily. "We'll get you out."

The girl squirmed as Pyrrha removed her from her hiding place, squalling, "Mom! I want my Mom! Let me go!" A few seconds later, however, the girl took a good look at Pyrrha's face, and her eyes widened. "You- you're on my ceweal," she whispered thickly, sniffling, wide-eyed and shell-shocked.

A tight smile spread across Pyrrha's face. Keeping her voice as friendly as possible, she replied, "That's right." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few other civilians hiding behind a nearby ring of pillars. "I'm going to protect you, okay?" Holding the little girl flush against her chest, she ran to the people hiding, trying to keep the girl from jostling as much as possible in her arms. When she finally approached the closest two, she hid behind the pillars as well, setting the girl down on the ground in front of what looked to be a terrified couple. Staring deep into their eyes, she nodded. "Take her with you. We've cleared Main Avenue."

The man gulped blankly as he stared at Pyrrha's sudden appearance, but the woman nodded, immediately picking the little girl up in her arms. "We're gonna find your mom, alright? She's going to be on a ship. We'll meet her there," she whispered quietly.

The little girl craned her neck back to stare at Pyrrha, asking for permission from the one authority figure she recognized. "Stay with these nice people, okay?" The redhead smiled as gently as she could, muttering to the adults, "Keep her safe."

The man snapped out of his daze. Nodding shakily, he said, "We'll try our best."

Another screech from the distance reminded her of the task at hand. With that, Pyrrha stood up and returned to the battlefield once more. Her friends had already cleared the first line of Grimm and were regrouping, ready to tackle the next wave. When she returned to Jaune's side, however, she felt a hand grip hers, squeezing with a force that would've crushed a weaker person. "Jaune, what-?" The boy didn't respond, however, his eyes locked onto the rapidly-approaching airborne shape. Now, they could see visibly massive wings beating, slowly, powerfully. The creature was now above southern Vale- and even from this distance, they could see glowing red eyes staring at Beacon.

_How… how big is that thing?_

Jaune's fingers clenched even tighter on her hand as Nora and Ren ran to their side, having taken out their own opponents. His face was pale and clammy, expression determined but eyes growing frantic. With a surprisingly high-pitched voice, he laughed, "You see that thing, right?"

She saw a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye. Summoning Miló to her free hand, she threw its javelin form straight through two Beowolves which had tried to get a sneak attack on the duo. The demons collapsed as she pulled Miló back with her polarity, ripping it free of their flesh with a sickening squelch. "Yes, I do," she murmured.

On his side, Jaune stabbed his sword straight into the underbelly of a knocked-back Boarbatusk. His blue eyes grew even wider. With a manic smile, he muttered, "Wow, I seriously miss when being called 'Vomit Boy' was the worst thing to happen to me."

The comment was so out of the blue that a laugh barked its way up from her belly, her eyes tearing off of the figure in the distant sky. She didn't know where the guile appeared in her to loftily quip, "Well, if you need me to pull you out of harm's way," she said, yanking his hand to drag him away from a Nevermore's descending claws, "I can always grab your armour."

The words leaving her lips stunned her momentarily. What she was talking about wasn't a laughing matter- yet, Jaune twisted in two, laughing maniacally. When he straightened up at last, kicking away a small Creep's mask, he squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. "C'mon, Pyrrha. Smile more. You smiling means that we can fight. We can get through this- even _that _thing, if we're together. Can't we?"

The redhead smiled and nodded, a sense of security that she had never truly felt before growing in her chest. She finally brought Akoúo back to her hands as everyone lined up in a row, facing the remaining Grimm. The monsters had mostly been shooed away from the base of the tower, meaning that anyone inside could run straight towards Main Avenue cleanly. However, more were still present on either side of it, so that was their next target.

_If you're here with me, I know I'll be fine. You're the reason I'll fight. I'll always protect you._

She readied herself alongside her comrades, trading secret grins with Jaune as Sun commanded, "Break!" As Team SSSN sprinted off to the left, however, Pyrrha stopped in her tracks, eyes landing upon a figure standing in the large, arched doorway of Beacon Tower. Although she couldn't see his face clearly from so far away, she could easily see his hunched shoulders, his tightly-gripped knuckles resting upon his cane. He stood by the ajar door, watching her.

_…it's time, then. _

Lowering her weapons, Pyrrha closed her eyes, then stepped forwards towards Professor Ozpin's blank expression. She heard Nora cry out in confusion, but she didn't turn around, didn't look at her teammates again. The reality had yet to catch up with her brain, the ramifications of what was about to happen not fully setting in.

_I'm sorry, Nora. Ren. Jaune. I have to go._

* * *

***BONUS CONTENT FOR (nearing) THE END OF VOLUME 3!

Here are some choice lines from the Vytal Festival Tournament. I didn't think this little section really suited the tone for later chapters, so here it is now. Hope you enjoy the silliness (which honestly has no place to be here in such a tense time).

[52]

[watching sssn's fight, Pyrrha hopes they'll win cuz she likes sun and she supports Neptune cuz if Neptune gets Weiss then jaune has to accept her

jaune is seething that Neptune is flirting and Weiss is watching

jaune looks at Pyrrha and suddenly stops being so salty about it and she just kinda trades looks with nora like DID YOU SEE THAT HOLY GUACAMOLE UM UMUM

[53]

Tumtum tells her that her mom left early back to mistral and now she's like wow fam left me hanging wtf

[55]

Terra pulls out his rifle again starts firing lightning dust into the swamp and she's like fuck fuck abort

…

but she heads off to ozpin's office which is above the ccts tower anyways it's only been like what 48 hours since they spoke and she's nervous as balls

[58]

Pyrrha just goes and hugs her, makes sure that she's okay because ruby's a small bean we must protect

…

She insists that it wasn't his fault, she went against his wishes to back off and let him handle it, but she tries to console him saying that he really has grown and she's so proud

He at the beginning brushes it off then realizes that she's serious and he's like shit I'm so lucky to have you Pyrrha I wouldn't have made it here without you, huh? and she's like well dude same tbh and he doesn't believe her but she's like THE POWER OF LOVE KEPT ME GOINGGGG

[59]

Neptune and sun walk in, immediately neptune's like hey dude are you ready for us to destroy you in the finals and noras like bitch please

[62]

In the midst of battle, jaune reaches out for her hand, she's super surprised

He's cold and sweaty and scared but he just murmurs in a high-pitched voice WOW I MISS THE DAYS WHEN VOMIT-BOY WAS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN TO ME

She pulls out the biggest brass balls and quips back what a legend


	63. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha finally realizes how little she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-4.
> 
> OST: 6:24 by Danger

Laws of Attraction

Pyrrha followed Professor Ozpin without a word, the man leading her through the ground floor of Beacon Tower silently. She kept her eyes trained on the back of his white hair, the normally-messy cut even more ruffled than usual, clear marks of fingers having run through them over and over again visible amongst his locks. Every wet hit of his cane upon the tiled floor echoed loudly in the silent facility. There was not a sound coming from the room, no other occupants to fill the void as they walked.

Pyrrha refused to look at the dismembered bodies at their feet, convincing herself that the red in her vision was nothing more than her bangs. Nothing more.

As they finally reached the elevator and summoned it down, the door behind them creaked open. "Mr. Arc," Professor Ozpin called without turning around, "don't bother hiding. If you're coming with us, then hurry. We must be off."

The redhead spun on her heel, horrified. Just as the headmaster had predicted, Jaune stepped into the CCT, wide-eyed and terrified. He froze upon seeing the carnage around the room, and before she could warn him, he turned to the nearby garbage can at the exit and threw up the contents of his stomach.

"Mr. Arc, there will be time for histrionics later," Professor Ozpin repeated testily as the elevator dinged, the doors opening. "Either get in or go help your teammates."

"I-I'm coming!" Jaune squeaked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He clumsily began to run towards them, keeping his eyes locked on the duo- on Pyrrha.

When he finally crashed into the elevator, Pyrrha grabbed his shoulders. "No, Jaune," she breathed, shaking him. "No, you can't come with us! Stay with them- you're our leader, they need you! You don't understand, you can't-"

"We have no choice but to take him," the Huntsman cut in. The elevator doors closed, and the man used his Scroll to unlock the button leading down to the vault. "We must move quickly- we may already be too late."

"No," Pyrrha breathed, looking back at her leader. The blond's expression was green, frantic.

"Pyrrha, what is going on?" Jaune whispered at last, leaning heavily onto the elevator wall. The box began its long descent, trembling occasionally. "Where are we going?"

The redhead groaned, "It doesn't matter, Jaune. You need to go back to Nora and Ren-"

"Nora and Ren have fought together their whole lives, long before they met us." Colour was slowly returning to his face, the determination from before flashing in his eyes. "I'm sure they'll be okay. Besides," he reached over and grabbed her hand, just as he had barely a few minutes before, squeezing comfortingly, "our team isn't complete without you, Pyrrha. I'm your partner. I'm not letting you go alone. Who's gonna look after you?"

Professor Ozpin was eerily silent throughout the exchange, keeping his eyes fixated upon the door.

Pyrrha started, gaze darting back and forth between the sincere blond and the silent headmaster. "But- but sir, Jaune's going to find out-"

"I'm sure your disappearance would let him know eventually, Pyrrha," the man intoned smoothly. "And I may require an extra set of hands."

"But-"

"But nothing. The time is upon us, whether we are ready or not. This isn't how we wanted this to go, but we have been left with no other choice. The assailant has acted- we must act accordingly." The door opened at last, the box settling down at the bottom of the vault, and he sprinted out into the long, dimly-lit corridor. Before either of them could say a word, he had already gained a lead. They followed him as quickly as they could- yet, for a man who used a cane daily, he was surprisingly quick.

The blond looked around the intimidating hall, confusion twisting his brow. "What is this place?"

As they ran, Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder, keeping her expression neutral. _This is really happening. _"It's... a type of vault."

Even out of the corner of her eye, though, she could see how Jaune's face folded, concern lacing his voice. "You've... been here before?" he asked in disbelief. There were a million and one questions on his face, and she had no time to give him the answers he deserved. She hated it.

She said nothing. Her heart, however, was screaming, begging to tell him the truth, tell him _everything _she wasn't able to bring herself to say earlier that day by the dining hall. Instead, she pressed her lips together and looked away.

"What would this school need to... hide?" His words trailed off as they finally arrived at the large chamber at the end of the hall, the boy slowing down to a stop before the giant Aura-transferring machine. "What? _Who_?"

Professor Ozpin ran straight towards one of the monitors around the empty vessel. Pyrrha halted in her tracks, eyes glancing over Amber's comatose body before landing upon the blond. "Jaune…" she trailed off. _Oh, if only we had time. I didn't want you to see this._

The Huntsman cut her off before she could continue. "Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" he said urgently.

She looked up at Jaune. The blond boy- that sweet, sweet boy- was staring back at her with such _worry _in her eyes that she almost melted, almost crumbled before him. All he wanted was to help. _I'm so sorry. _Silently, she ran to the second pod.

Turning to Jaune, Professor Ozpin added, "Mr. Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." The blond hesitated for just a moment before turning around, holding up his shield and blade in a defensive stance.

As the elder man typed furiously on the monitor, Pyrrha murmured lowly, "What do we do now?"

He sighed, turning his head to the side. "_We_ do nothing." The pod opened up before her feet with one final keystroke from the man, and he turned to look at her wearily. "_You_, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." His eyes were hidden behind his glasses, but by the tremble of his lips, the deadened set of his jaw- the frustration was palpable.

She stared at the opened pod. There were glowing blue transmitters spread out along the upright bed where she needed to lie down, presumably connected to the thick black cables which joined this pod with Amber's. _This machine is going to change everything. _

But what other choice did she have? Her mind raced around the possibilities, but each one led her back to the exact same place- becoming the Fall Maiden. There was no one else in her class, in her generation, who would be able to handle its powers. Professor Ozpin had said so himself. And, Pyrrha knew more than anyone, that there was no other young woman in her class who could handle the isolation guaranteed by the life of a Maiden.

_I'm going to be alone again. _She sniffled. _But I promised to protect them. And taking on this role- if it means that no one else has to suffer, then I'll do it. It's what I was meant to do._

A small smile graced her lips. _And, maybe, I'll be strong enough to use this power to take back Beacon._ Her mind began to race._ Maybe I can take down the Grimm. I might be able to save Vale. I might be able to stop whatever was happening in Mistral. I can protect everyone. If not me, then who?_

She placed Miló and Akoúo to the side of the pod, running her fingers along the embossed metals tenderly. _I'm not going to run away. I'll prove to everyone that I can do it. _Her resolve grew, and she straightened up, readying herself.

_Even if _I _am never the same again._

She cast a glance back at Jaune. The blond was still standing at the ready, facing away from her. His silhouette, lit up by the uncanny glow from the monitors, seemed to shine against the darkness of the corridor beyond. His back was broad, shoulders strong, prepared for whatever lay ahead.

He stood in the stance it had taken her months to teach him. Now, it looked natural on him. He looked like a _Huntsman._

That was the thought which broke her down again. The tears welled up, spilling slightly onto her cheek, and she had to bite back the words which so desperately wanted to fall out of her lips.

_I'm so sorry, Jaune. _She wiped the tears off her cheek, then climbed into the pod, keeping her eyes locked onto the blond's noble figure as the pod's lid closed. _I love you so much. I'm so, _so _sorry for making you be here during this. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Please don't hate me._

Suddenly, the entire facility seemed to rumble. Professor Ozpin cast an anxious look backwards before turning to the monitor again, determination renewed. "Are you ready?"

Pyrrha made eye contact with him, then nodded, slow and unsure. She wasn't ready, but there was no choice.

"I..." The man trailed off. His voice quieted, growing gentle, sorrowful. "I _need_ to hear you say it."

The redhead lay her head flush against the back of the pod, staring up into the dark, shadowy ceiling. "Yes."

The Huntsman muttered, "Thank you, Miss Nikos." She pretended not to notice how his voice hitched up on her name. Then, he pressed a few more buttons, and the machines whirred to life, sound muffled in her enclosed prison. She waited, keeping her eyes closed, unsure of what to expect. On the back of her eyes, she fixated on the one image that she wanted to remember until the end.

Jaune's back, strong and proud.

_I guess… this is goodbye._

And then… all there was around her was pain.

White-hot pain seared through her entire body, and she screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. The hurt was _immense, _utterly _unbearable, _taking away all control of her limbs as she attempted to curl in on herself to shield herself from the hurt. _It's too much- this is-!_

And then, nothing.

Her mind's eye snapped open, and suddenly, Pyrrha was floating in an empty space. There were no walls, no floor nor ceiling to confine her. Her legs hung limply in the air, and she looked at her hands, glowing black with her Semblance.

Standing in front of her was a familiar figure, surrounded by a tawny glow. Willing herself forward, Pyrrha found her floating form to gently drift towards the girl who somehow had found footing in this empty void of white space. Pyrrha extended her legs, begging to touch the ground, to feel solid floor beneath her heels once more. By some miracle, the same foothold seemed to appear under her feet, and she touched down behind the woman silently. "You… you're Amber, aren't you?"

The young woman spun around, brown bob swaying with the action. Her eyes were full of pained tears, the scar tissue contracting with the furrowing of her brow, the trembling of her lips. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, voice high and choked. "I can't give the Fall to you."

Pyrrha frowned, the panic flaring up once more. "No, but- but I need your powers. I'm so sorry, but I _need _them, you don't understand-"

"I _want to!_" Amber screamed, voice shrill and broken. "I _can't!_" With that, the young woman reached out tanned hands and placed them on Pyrrha's temples, forcing the tawny Aura into her.

Pyrrha screamed back, her mind collapsing.

Nothing... then, oddly enough, dirt.

She coughed. It took a moment for her to regain her senses, but soon, the first thing the redhead noticed was the dirt road upon which she lay. Blinking slowly, she saw a dark, stormy grey sky, clouds flying over the flat landscape ominously. In the evening light, the surrounded trees and brush were silhouetted in black against the dim horizon, imposing shadows watching over the barren road.

The sound of hooves on dirt caught her attention. From the other end of the road, she saw a robed woman seated upon a white horse, slowly making her way down the road. It was clearly Amber, in all her proud, regal quietude. Suddenly, in front of Pyrrha, there was a little girl and a tiny bicycle lying askew. _Where in the world did she come from? _the redhead wondered, watching as the woman dismounted her horse.

Even with the hood, Pyrrha could recognize Amber's figure. The little girl sobbed quietly, so Amber approached her carefully. Taking a knee in front of the girl, the woman smirked, then reached into her waist pouch. The girl immediately flinched and shielded her face, as if expecting a slap.

The moment should have been tender, as Amber pulled out an apple- a peace offering. However, something about the air was wrong. _Who is this girl? Why is she on a bike in the middle of nowhere? Why would there be a child on the road, alone? What is going on?_

Then, a dust cloud appeared further down the road, directly in front of Pyrrha. Amber gasped quietly in confusion, having noticed it too. Instantly, the little girl disappeared into thin air, and the Maiden leapt backwards, throwing off her cloak and pulling out a dual-ended staff tipped with large Dust crystals.

There was no scar on her face.

And, standing in front of Amber, was none other than _Emerald_.

The fight between the two young women commenced, but Pyrrha was frozen in place, horror washing over her. In that moment, everything clicked in Pyrrha's mind.

_This… this explains everything. Emerald can conjure illusions, can't she? She must have made up that little girl. _She gasped. _That's how Coco and Yatsuhashi must have lost. That must be why Yang attacked Mercury- that means that she must've manipulated what Yang saw. Yang kept saying that Mercury attacked her first, and- oh gods, she wasn't lying, was she? That's what she must've seen._

Suddenly, her attention was drawn back to the battle when a third pair of footsteps appeared. Mercury ran forward from the hills, beginning his attack on Amber. However, in a few quick movements, she had pushed him back and summoned a powerful blast of flame to attack the boy. The slate-haired boy curled in on himself, using his legs to shield the rest of him from the brunt of the assault.

Pyrrha almost sobbed when Mercury pushed through the fire, poised to attack again. The flame had eaten away at his pants above his knees, but that was enough to see the artificial legs which extended out in a kick. They shone in the light from the fire, glinting metal attached from above his knees all the way down to his feet.

_So they forced Yang to destroy his leg, knowing they could repair it quickly, _she wheezed, covering her mouth with her hands. _I _knew _that there was something off. His legs- my polarity- they were metal, no wonder they were so heavy-_

She gasped again, the realization hitting fast and hard. She almost vomited. _No. He found out about my polarity because of our practice match in class. That's why he was so cocky during the dance. That means… if _he _knew… if he had known that Penny was a robot, if he were somehow able to manipulate the matches…_

The tears which rolled out of her eyes blazed trails of fury down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Amber's eyes blazed with rings of fire, and the girl rose in the air. Thunder and lightning cracked as she moved her fingers, the wind picking up, the dense clouds gathering to strike down her enemies. She was awakening the power of a Maiden.

No projectiles from her two assailants could land against the force of her power. Pyrrha could only watch blankly as the Maiden manipulated hundreds of leaves laying scattered on the ground, carrying them to her on a whirlwind. Then, without the use of any Dust, she froze each leaf and shot them at Emerald and Mercury, slicing them open mercilessly.

Yellow eyes flashed behind Amber. "Watch out!" Pyrrha cried, but it was obvious no one could hear her. She was nothing but a spectator to this particular horror story.

Sprinting down the road towards the onslaught was none other than Cinder, the girl with golden eyes. Amber heard her approach and shot a fireball back at the girl- but, using her Semblance, Cinder was able to turn the attack back on its sender, tossing Amber to the ground. The three of them quickly engaged Amber in hand-to-hand combat, and Pyrrha could only watch, utterly helpless, as they managed to knock Amber cleanly on her stomach in a blaze of fire.

Amber retaliated quickly by using her powers to fire a shockwave of flame back towards them. Soon, her opponents were back onto the ground. Shaking from exertion, the Maiden stood, retrieved her staff, and wobbled down the road, anxious to take out her first opponent- Emerald. As she raised her staff to strike the final blow, however, Pyrrha saw Cinder crawl to her feet. The woman raised her bow, aiming strong and true at Amber's back.

"No!" Pyrrha begged, falling to her knees. She wanted to run after them- she wanted them to _stop- _but she couldn't, her feet chained to the ground on which she stood, forced to live through the horrifying recollection from the sidelines.

The arrow landed. Amber gasped, falling to her knees, and the battle was over.

Cinder walked around Amber carefully while Emerald and Mercury grabbed the girl's arms, holding her in place. The golden-eyed girl raised her pale hand, holding it above Amber's face. A strange shadow appeared on her palm. From the center of the reddish shade, a tiny dot appeared. Pyrrha squinted, staring at the growing dot from where she stood, confined. _What is-_

Then, red bug-eyes flashed, and Pyrrha knew. It was a tiny Grimm.

Amber gasped. "Please don't…"

The Grimm spat a black, tar-like substance onto Amber's face, eliciting heart-rending howls of agony. Strands of it still connected to the Grimm, to Cinder's hands. The tawny glow of the Maiden's powers burned around her eyes for a moment before travelled up the sticky strings like electricity conducted on a wire. The glow spread up Cinder's arm, enveloping her body- and then, the same blazing heat erupted around Cinder's eyes.

As the vision before her dimmed, and Amber's memory of the incident- because that was what it was, that was the only explanation- faded away, she heard Cinder smirk.

_Cinder was the assailant. She's been here all along. I knew I had heard that voice in the arena before- it was Cinder this whole time. _

Memories of those eyes watching her from a distance, glowing ominously from the shadows, raced through Pyrrha's mind. _I knew something was wrong! _She beat the ground furiously with her fists, tears ripping from her throat painfully. _I knew something was going on! Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I tell anyone?_

The box whispered, rearing its ugly head for the first time since reuniting with her team again, _Because you weren't strong enough._

_No! I _am _strong enough!_

But she had no more opportunities to defend herself, defend her actions. Amber suddenly stood before in the white void once more, weeping openly. "I want to give it to you. Anyone but _her_. But… it's not my choice to make."

"But… but I was supposed to protect everyone," Pyrrha pleaded. "Please, you have to-"

Amber's eyes shone with tears, her chest heaving with every word. "I'm… so sorry."


	64. Traces and Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's first kiss with Jaune isn't anything like she wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't tear up while writing this chapter. Nope. Not me. I'm a grown-ass woman who can handle sadness.
> 
> OST: Why by ayaka  
OST: Too Much is Never Enough by Florence + the Machine
> 
> T-3.

Laws of Attraction

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

The girl gasped in pain, and Pyrrha's eyes snapped open once more. She was in the capsule, the glow around her body fading rapidly. And, standing at the end of the hall, was Cinder.

She quickly took in the situation. Jaune and Professor Ozpin were shocked by the woman's appearance, frozen as they looked over at Amber. Pyrrha glanced over at the other pod and shuddered, panic overtaking her heart, as she saw an arrow protruding violently from the girl's chest, shot through the glass itself. She pounded her fists against the door, desperate to escape- but she couldn't move, couldn't get out.

All of the green-tinted lamps which lined the hall extinguished in that instant, leaving nothing but darkness behind the newcomer. An explosion of orange energy popped open Amber's pod, the lid flying away whilst the energy shot straight into Cinder's chest. Immediately, the girl's eyes began to glow and she rose in the air, flames of power swirling around her. Pyrrha could only watch in terror as Jaune raised his sword, racing towards the fiery woman.

"Stay back!" she heard Professor Ozpin cry out of sight from his place at the monitors. It was too late- the new Fall Maiden shot a blast of flame at Jaune, sending the boy flying back.

"**_Jaune_**_!_**" **Pyrrha screamed, voice hoarse with pure terror. Beating against the pod door with her fists, she finally gave up. Forcing her Semblance into the frame, she pushed away from her with all her might, sending the door of her cell flying back toward Cinder. The glowing girl- _You're a _murderer, Pyrrha roared internally- knocked the heavy lid away from herself effortlessly. _How _dare _you hurt him!_

Leaping out of the pod, she summoned Miló and Akoúo into her hands, crouching low, ready to strike. Before she could launch an attack, however, Professor Ozpin jumped before her, holding her back with an extended arm. She paused, glancing up at him furiously.

The man looked back at her with so much desperation that it shook her to her very core. "Take Jaune and get out of here!" he commanded. "Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!"

She raised her shield, hiding her face from Cinder, pleading, "But I can help."

Professor Ozpin slowly turned his head around to stare Pyrrha dead in the eyes, conviction and regret battling for dominance. "…You'll only get in the way."

She slowly dragged her eyes away from his stern gaze, dropping it to the floor. She wanted to protest, but when the nearby blond began to stumble back to his feet, she knew there was no time to argue. Jaune was here. He was in danger. First things first, she needed to rectify that.

Immediately, she jogged over to the boy, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. He was clearly disoriented, but there was no time for him to recover- she simply pulled him forward, getting his feet started again, and began running out of the room. As she passed Cinder, she glared at the woman with such intensity that the Maiden could only laugh in response.

The run through the hallways was silent, save for the echoes of their footsteps, their ragged breathing, and the hushed murmurs exchanged between the headmaster and the mastermind behind the assault. The quiet between them gave Pyrrha time to think, time to digest what had just occurred.

_Amber is gone. Cinder is the new Fall Maiden. She is the reason behind everything that has gone on at Beacon this year. I wasn't crazy- I wasn't overreacting. Something was wrong. _

Finally arriving at the elevator, they bolted inside and jammed the button to bring them back up to the ground floor. Jaune immediately collapsed onto the ground, leaning against the wall with a groan as the elevator began to rise once more. Pyrrha, on the other hand, simply leaned forward, resting her forearm against the wall above the buttons.

_I was so ready to give it all up, _she thought numbly. _I would have given it all away, if I could take the power of the Maidens from Cinder. _She shuddered, clenching her fist tight.

"Cinder's behind the attack?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

She didn't respond. She _couldn't. _If only she had the answers.

At that moment, though, the entire elevator shook, sounds of clashing blades and explosions filling the shaft around them.

"That… that _can't _be from Cinder and Ozpin, right?" Jaune whispered, absolutely terrified.

Pyrrha grimaced. _I didn't know that the Maidens were _that _powerful. How is Professor Ozpin supposed to stop her on his own?_

She gingerly raised her head, looking at her reflection in the metal surface. Her green eyes were haggard, skin pale and clammy- the makeup had long since rubbed off, revealing horribly exhausted dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were cracked and torn, bleeding somehow from when she had bitten them amidst the pain. She swiped her tongue over the injury, watching it persist. It was strange, though- injuries that small usually never lasted-

_Oh no. _She pulled out her Scroll with trembling hands. Her Aura gauge was well in the red. _Please, no. Not now. I need to stay strong. I can't fall apart right now. _

She cast a tentative glance back at Jaune, who was massaging the lump on his forehead he'd gained after trying to take on Cinder. He still looked out of it, dizzy.

The bell signifying their arrival on ground floor is what truly broke Pyrrha out of her thoughts. The moment the doors opened up, she pulled Jaune to his feet and dragged one of his hands to cover his eyes. "Don't look, Jaune," she whispered, grabbing onto his other hand and leading him out of the elevator. "Hold your breath. I've got you."

Jaune didn't reply, but he didn't fight, either- he simply sighed, nodded, and held his breath while she bolted to the exit, finding the driest route for them to take. The bodies were still fresh, but the scent of iron and gunpowder, along with the residual rotting stench of the Grimm, was overpowering. Pyrrha bit her tongue and kept going, keeping her eyes locked onto the entrance. Everything inside was red and black and congealed- a veritable slaughterhouse.

Finally, they reached fresh air. The sounds of the underground fight continued to shake the foundations of the building behind them, echoing into the courtyard. _We need to help Professor Ozpin. He's not going to be able to handle this alone. _

Halting beside her at the foot of the stairs leading up to the CCT, Jaune hunched over for a moment, gasping for air. When he straightened at last, he pulled out his Scroll, muttering, "Okay, I think I have Glynda's number." He wandered around, scoffing in frustration. "Oh, where is it?" His Scroll kept beeping as he flipped through contacts, cursing under his breath quietly.

While he searched, Pyrrha simply turned on her heel, staring up at the tower. _I was ready to give it up back there. _Another muted explosion, another rumbling clash. _I'm still ready to put it all on the line. Those were going to be my powers- but, even if they're not mine, can I still stand up to them?_

Jaune's voice brought her back to the moment. He looked up at her, desperate and confused and so _broken _that Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to gather him in her arms. "Pyrrha? What was all of that?"

She tore her eyes away from his plaintiff face. "I-I…"

Out of nowhere, a major explosion actually caused tremors in the courtyard itself, knocking them both off balance momentarily. All was still as they spun to face the tower once more- but soon, the sound of crackling flames echoed through the tower, rising up from below, then jetting straight to the top of the CCT. It was clear that the battle was over, and that they both knew who the victor was.

_Jaune is safe. I have to go. _

The one remaining logical voice in her head cried, _You can't! That's… that's…_

_Suicide, _the black box whispered.

She didn't care what they said, though. She had people to protect. She had a home to save. She _needed _to fight. And if even the headmaster of Beacon couldn't take Cinder down, it was up to her.

Jaune breathed dejectedly, "But... Ozpin..."

"There's no time," Pyrrha said quietly, shaking her head. Shifting to face the blond, she commanded, "Go! Get to Vale, and call for help." Her voice was surprisingly steady. For that, she was grateful.

"Huh? What're _you_ gonna do?" Jaune turned to face her fully, worry painting his brow. She could see his thoughts racing, confusion building so clearly in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to reply, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, she stood there, taking in the image before her.

_Jaune, please stop that. Please don't look like you're about to cry. _

_If he knew about your plan, _her mind supplied, _he just might. _

_But, _she retorted silently, carving every lock of hair, every lash, every acne scar and split on his lip and awkward lilt and scuff in his armour, into her memory, _if I let him stay, he'd die. And if Jaune died… then it wouldn't matter if I'm still me, if I'm not a Maiden. I would never be real a Huntress if I couldn't protect him. That's all I've ever really wanted, right?_

Her eyes swept over Jaune's shoulder, settling onto an opened, rocket-propelled weapons locker sitting behind the blond, emptied of its contents. _So I need to get him out of here. _She then turned her head up to stare at the clock resting on top of Beacon Tower. It was almost midnight. There was an orange glow from within the highest office- Professor Ozpin's office.

Jaune followed her gaze to the tower, alarm rising in his voice. "No... no, Pyrrha, you can't." He leaned in front of her, cutting her off from the tower's entrance. "You _saw_ how powerful she is!" He gestured wildly at the tower, frantic and pleading.

Pyrrha sighed, closing her eyes, biting her tongue. _Gods, Jaune, please stop- I'll be back, I swear it-_

_But_ will _you be back? _the black box, and the logical part of her brain, sang in twisted unison. _Will you make it back?_

She looked back at Jaune, trying to keep her own emotions in check. The boy's lips wobbled, his voice cracking as he sobbed, "Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"

It was too much.

Her eyes watered. _This year with you- it wasn't enough. _On instinct, she reached out, grabbing Jaune's head in both hands- and, with a forceful tug, she pulled the boy towards her, angled her face, and placed her lips on his.

His lips were dry- that was her first realization. They were limp and dry and cold and chapped against her own, in equally bad condition. There was a faint taste of vomit, and she almost laughed, because she couldn't tell if it was from her, or from him. But, she pressed herself against him, and he was warm, _so warm, _and his face in her hands was _perfect, _and their heights matched just right so she didn't need to rise up on her toes or force herself into his arms- she just _fit. _With the barest peek through her red lashes, she could see his blue eyes so damn close to hers- at first, wide with shock and fear, then narrow, heavy lidded, relaxing as he folded himself into and around her.

And then, he began kissing back. And that- that changed _everything. _

Suddenly, his arms cradled her, landing around her waist and pulling her close. Suddenly, her body was flush against his, and the warmth multiplied by a thousand fold. Suddenly, she let herself raise her foot behind her, leaning upwards into him, and he held on, supporting her. Suddenly, his head was cocking to the side, angling to better fit her proud nose along his, and his lips were parting, moving against her own, and it was heady and intoxicating and _perfect. _

_Thank you for everything, _she whispered into his mouth, into the breath she passed into his lungs.

He simply kissed back for dear life, eyes closed, looking so at peace with his large hands holding her tight, that it felt like they had been doing this all their lives. _Please don't go, _his lips seemed to beg.

She pulled back slightly, pressing one deep, longing final kiss upon his lips before moving away. She ran a tender hand down his chest with one hand, cupping his cheek with the other. The boy's eyes, so blue and wide and _sweet _fluttered open, nervous and shy and lost- pleading with her to explain.

There was no time. "I'm sorry." Her voice finally cracked, and she smiled the best she could, blinking back the tears. Her thumb stroked his cheek, and the boy instinctively nuzzled against her palm, hazily looking up at her with hooded, yearning eyes.

With that, she dragged her other hand down to his chest, gathered up her Semblance in her hands, and repelled his metal breastplate as hard as she could.

Jaune's face twisted into a cry of fear as his body slammed backwards, landing squarely in the open locker she had seen moments ago. Upon impact, the locker slammed shut, automatically locking tight. "Hey! W-wait! Stop, stop!" His voice pitched up, high and terrified and confused. He curled his fingers through the ventilation slits in the metal case, watching her with growing concern.

She walked over slowly, looking down at the pinpad. She knew the coordinates to the western quadrant of Vale. They had all memorized local coordinates in one of their first classes. A tear rolled down her cheek, wry smile springing to her lips as she remember how long she and Ren had quizzed Jaune about those coordinates until he could pass Professor Oobleck's tests on the matter.

With a shaky breath, she punched in the code in question. The western point of Vale… that was the closest to the evacuation zones. As she typed in the right address, Jaune's eyes widened, understanding hitting him all at once. He sobbed, "Pyrrha, _please_ don't do this!"

That was the last straw. Her heart shattered, listening to his voice echoing in the locker, the sobs making his cheeks and nose and eyes a bright red, tears streaming down his cheeks. He paid no regard to how tightly he gripped onto the slits in the locker, to how the metal cut into his fingers, drawing blood. And yet, she was on the other side of it, never able to stand with him in his grief.

_But this is what I have to do. _

How wonderful it would be if she could go with him! If she could just cancel the launch, open the locker- gather him in her arms, let them go together-

But Miló and Akoúo were still on her back, constant reminders of the legacy she needed to conquer, and the orange light at the top of Beacon Tower was growing stronger. In the distance, silhouetted darkly in the night sky, was the shape of the giant, demonic winged Grimm, circling the school from up above.

She leaned in close, gently prying his fingers off of the frame, pushing them away when he scrambled to hold onto her in the thin gaps. She pressed her forehead against the locker for a moment, letting out one sole, heaving sob. Then, she raised her face until she was standing at eye-level with him, and his mouth was blocked by the bars on the lockers from her view. She knew he probably could only see her eyes, too.

In the quietest of whispers, she said, "Tell Nora, and _everyone, _that I love you all."

Fresh tears spilled out of Jaune's eyes as the boy whispered back, "No, no- no, Pyrrha, please, I'm begging you, talk to me, open up-"

She slumped over slightly. _I love you, _she mouthed, _forever. Always. Be safe. _His blue eyes- the colour of the sky, of onesies and blankets and clear waters and _Jaune- _widened imperceptibly in shock. She barely noticed.

And then, she stepped back, and the locker flew away.

_Goodbye, Jaune. _

Clenching her fists, her eyes followed the locker until it disappeared off into the distance. With the silence in the air restored, she wiped her face and turned back to the tower, sprinting through it to the elevator.

Sometime during Cinder's fight with Ozpin, the elevator had become jammed on the second floor. She groaned, bolting to the staircase leading up to the next floor. As she ran, her thoughts drifted off, still transfixed upon the boy she had just lost.

_Nora always joked about using my Semblance to pull him closer, _she thought angrily. _I never thought I'd only ever use it to push him away. _Taking the stairs two at a time, she snorted, bitter. _It's ironic. I did it to keep him safe. But didn't Professor Ozpin keep everything a secret to keep us safe? Didn't General Ironwood bring his armies to keep us safe? Why has it all led to this?_

_It's up to me now, isn't it?_

She ran across the thankfully-empty second floor, no sign of carnage visible as it had been upon the ground floor. The elevator doors were jammed, sitting askew. With a combination of her polarity and her physical strength, she pried open the doors, expecting a decently-functioning cage.

Instead, all she found was a pile of sparking wires and smoke poking through matching holes in the torn-up floor and ceiling, the metal bent to show Cinder's movement upward.

_There's no time. _

She closed her eyes, summoning her Aura into her hands. It was so weak- the burning red in her heart was barely enough to light kindling, transforming into the wispiest ghost of black polarity around her fists. _No. This isn't enough. _

She concentrated, thinking of Jaune, thinking of Professor Ozpin- of Nora and Ruby and Penny and Beacon and her mother and every other person she'd met and spoken to and _loved _during her time at this school, and her heart swelled with anger and sorrow and scalding _rage. _Those feelings somehow transformed into power, and soon, she could hear the metal creaking around her, her polarity bending the walls of the elevator itself, building up potential energy in the floor as she shifted the charges of the wiring below the box to repel the elevator above. She held it there as long as she could, ignoring the protests of the structure until she couldn't hold it any longer.

_I have to go. _

She released the elevator, effectively catapulting the entire box up the elevator shaft like a speeding bullet. She clenched her jaw, bracing herself for the landing. Miló and Akoúo entered her hands, poised for the fight to come.

_I... am Pyrrha Nikos. Child of the house of Vulcan. I _will **not **_run._


	65. Castling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha fights Cinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. We made it, everyone. We've reached the climax of the canon.
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing this. I honestly hate a lot of what Pyrrha did in the show's Vol. 3, so it was a really cool challenge to see if I could write a story that was solely and utterly from her point of view, so I could figure out how Pyrrha justified her silly choices to herself. I hope you agree that while she's still not the brightest cookie, she tried her best with what knowledge/skillsets/baggage she had, and I hope I've made all that knowledge clear to y'all in this fic.
> 
> /anxiouscommentary Enjoy this chapter! It's only T-2 – not done yet.
> 
> OST 1: Apocalypsis Noctis by Yoko Shimomura  
OST 2: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

Laws of Attraction

This was the true battle.

_I've never lost a fight. Today, I won't let her take me down. _

This fight carried with it far too much baggage for Pyrrha to sort through in the moment- the new Fall Maiden had manipulated, lied, cheated, _murdered _far too many people. Her heart sank. _Professor Ozpin. Penny. Amber. It's almost over._

Her nerves, her insides- they were all a mess. A little voice cried in her heart, _But will you _actually _be able to fight Cinder?_

She couldn't even tell if the voice belonged to the black box anymore. _I… I can't turn back now, _she thought quietly. She was so tired, so broken- all she knew was that her father's weapons were in her hands, and she was the last thing keeping Professor Ozpin's last wish alive.

_The tower cannot fall. _Without Beacon's CCT, the entire transmit system worldwide would be disrupted. In the chaos, Cinder would be free to begin her reign of terror, and take it to the rest of Remnant. There would be no recovering the peace of the past.

_Mom is in Mistral. My friends are in Vale, in _Beacon. _I cannot let her leave here alive._

The quiet voice in her heart whispered, _At the very least… you can stall her until the others show up. _

It was a futile daydream, and she knew it.

The elevator screeched to a stop on the highest floor after an eternity of racing towards the top, of reaching into the wiring with her Semblance and driving the box upwards. She took a deep breath in, out- _1, 2-_

_It's time. _

The elevator dinged, and the moment the doors flew open, Pyrrha threw Miló in an arc, the blade spiralling directly towards the headmaster's desk- towards Cinder's smug expression. Pyrrha immediately tossed Akoúo towards her as well amidst the distraction, leaping up in the air and kicking the shield down into Cinder's face. The woman barely reacted, holding her arms up casually to block the strike. The redhead bit her lip and flipped away, landing at the ready, pulling her sword and shield magnetically back into her hands without tearing her eyes away from her opponent.

Those golden eyes flashed in amusement as they regarded Pyrrha, and the girl had to bite back the urge to scream at Cinder, unleashing every horrid thing the woman had ever done. There were so many lives, totally and utterly _ruined, _thanks to her. It wasn't fair.

Cinder began to hover in the air, held up by the fiery magic of the Maidens. The same blaze around her eyes appeared, and she quickly sent waves of fire and beams of magma towards Pyrrha. The redhead blocked and dodged easily, spinning in place, dancing between the flames burning the barren office to threads. Although Pyrrha's movements were fast, however, her mind was numb, body utterly _exhausted, _working on the last dregs of energy left in her spent system.

_Please. I have to fight. I can't lose- not here, not to her._

The Maiden grinned evilly, firing off another stream of flame towards Pyrrha. The girl immediately ducked behind Akoúo, tensing her legs and keeping her profile low. The moment the heat hit her shield, she almost gasped out in pain- the force, the fire- everything- it _burned. _

With an angry shout, she launched herself forward, cutting through the flame. Once she had gained enough altitude and speed, she flipped over, pulling Miló down into a backhanded slash aimed straight for Cinder's neck. _It's over. _

Yet, it wasn't. By some miracle, Cinder grabbed Miló's blade straight out of the air, hand coated in magical flame to keep herself safe from the edge. Pyrrha's eyes widened, her body still twisting around in the air, wide open for an assault. _Oh gods-_ Cinder used that opening to easily pull the redhead forward and spin her around until she was hanging in the air by her grip on her xiphos.

Cinder raised one hand, calm and collected. Then, she slammed her opened palm into Pyrrha's stomach, firing off another blast of energy straight into the girl's core.

Pyrrha cried out in pain as her body flew straight into a wall, collapsing onto her hands and knees. She couldn't keep hold of her weapons, and the metal fell wayward. Her ribs screamed, aching, breaths haggard and weak and stuttering. It took a moment for her Aura to kick in, for the hurt to mend- but even after she felt her Aura settle back down, the remnants of pain still lingered.

Her knees protested as she clambered shakily upright, glaring at the woman across the room, with Miló and Akoúo at her feet. She gritted her teeth, bringing her Semblance to her hands, pulling Miló-

No. Miló didn't come. Her black Semblance didn't arise.

_No- not now! I can't run out now. _She grimaced, chewing the inside of her cheek. _That last blow was too much. I need to rest... _Cinder watched her nonchalantly, and the redhead growled under her breath._ I need to make do without it for now. _

Cinder smiled deviously. She knew.

Suddenly, Cinder was flying towards her, propelled by two streams of flame, a confident smirk on her lips. Pyrrha tensed her legs, leaping into the air to avoid the Maiden's fist. For a brief moment, Cinder's eyes widened in shock, and Pyrrha could only smile. She wrapped her arms around Cinder's flaming fist, stepped off the wall behind her, and flipped straight over the Maiden's head, throwing the woman across the room.

Cinder slid on the floor, landing with a heavy crash, much to Pyrrha's satisfaction. That joy quickly soured, however, when Cinder easily righted herself and flipped away, regaining her composure. But, that was enough- without her Semblance, Pyrrha was looking for a distraction, nothing more.

While the woman straightened back up, Pyrrha dove to the ground, retrieving Miló and Akoúo on the way down. She rolled back to her feet, rushing forward until Cinder caught sight of her, her eyes widening in concern. She didn't have a chance to evade, though- Pyrrha managed to easily slam Akoúo into the woman's stomach, knocking her off balance. The redhead cheered internally, slashing Miló across Cinder's glowing hands, relishing in the quiet cries of pain the attacks elicited.

_I can still do this. _She quickly unleashed a string of slashes on her opponent's legs and abdomen, but Cinder was too quick, flipping away and kicking Pyrrha with a flame-doused foot. The blow was too sudden, and Pyrrha felt the full brunt of it land on her already-pained stomach, launching her up in the air. She managed to right herself, flipping Miló into a javelin midair- and, with a quick pull from the trigger, she managed to propel it farther with a bullet as she threw it with all her strength at Cinder, a cry of exertion and suffering tearing through her lips.

Six fireballs began to glow around Cinder, accompanying the mask of the Maidens burning around Cinder's eyes. The woman raised her hand casually and backhanded Miló away, as if the javelin were nothing more than a toy. The fireballs dissipated, but Cinder still had more than enough strength to knock Akoúo away as well when Pyrrha threw the shield at her. Pyrrha grinned, landing lithely back on her feet as the woman's eyes followed Akoúo's descent to the ground.

_Perfect. _Out of the corner of her eye, Pyrrha could see exactly where Miló had landed. Grinning, she tackled a distracted Cinder, wrapping her arms around the woman as they fought for dominance in their fall. The Maiden hissed, attempted to bring forth her power once more, but Pyrrha simply clenched her jaw and headbutted the woman. The flames immediately fell away into smoke, covering the room in a haze. However, before Cinder could regain her footing, Pyrrha grabbed Miló's hilt, wrapped the woman's neck in a chokehold, and brought the blade to Cinder's neck.

When the smoke finally settled, Pyrrha could only glare as she saw what was resisting her final blow- Cinder gripped Miló's blade with both hands, straining, holding the sharp edge mere inches from her soft, exposed neck.

And then, Cinder's eyes glowed a tawny orange, and she smiled so coldly, so happily, that Pyrrha almost loosened her grip. As she leaned over her shoulder to stare the redhead in the eyes, the Maiden's hands began to glow as well, heat emanating from her palms.

Pyrrha froze, eyes locked momentarily on those hands, searing hot on her blade. _No. No, Dad's sword is stronger than this. He made it with his own fire, his Semblance, his Aura- with _our _Auras. You won't be able to make a dent- don't you even dare-_

She wasn't able to keep her gaze focused on Cinder for much longer. A bone-chilling screech echoed through the entirety of Beacon's campus, the vibrations shaking the loose ceiling panel. Her eyes widened in fear as she finally followed where Cinder's gaze had drifted to- the window.

Flying towards the top of Beacon Tower, huge wings flapping strongly enough to uproot forests, teeth gnashing behind a huge, sickeningly dense white bony mask, was the shadow that had approached the campus grounds earlier. This time, however, Pyrrha could see the shape for what it truly was- a giant Grimm Dragon, a Wyvern, a beast so foul and fabled that Professor Port had mentioned it only once in class and never again.

The monster was headed straight towards them.

_What do I-_

She never got a chance to finish that thought. A horrid creaking sound filled the air, a hissing of heat and air, of twisting metal- and suddenly, she looked down at Cinder's hands.

Pyrrha felt the tension on her sword arm release. Cinder's hands glowed a brilliant yellow, steam rising up from them- and, in one final, sickening crunch, she melted and snapped Miló clean into three separate pieces.

** _No! _ **

The grief had no time to settle. Before the pieces of her blade could touch the ground, Cinder used her shock to slam her elbow right into Pyrrha's stomach. For a moment, the redhead lost focus, world going black as all the air jumped out of her lungs, her body flying like a ragdoll across the room. The entire world seemed to crash and crumble around her as the Wyvern screeched once more, and suddenly, all of the glass in the room shattered, the giant cogs and gears from the clock behind Professor Ozpin's desk falling onto the floor from the ceiling, the roof crumbling into debris tumbling down onto Beacon's grounds and into the headmaster's office. An enormous crash erupted from the base of the tower- and then, nothing.

Everything was black. Her mind was blank. The only thing which remained was, _I let her destroy Miló. _

The black box didn't speak- didn't reprimand, didn't mock. There was no point anymore.

_I let her take Miló away from me. What do I do now?_

There was no answer- only silence.

_How could this happen?_

_Why does it matter so much? _a gruff, rumbling voice laughed in her heart, warm and loving and safe. _A sword is a sword. It can be replaced. You, on the other hand, cannot be. Isn't that right, little fireball?_

Those words seemed to spark a semblance of reason in the girl. _It's… it's not over. I'm still in this. I _have _to be._

She groaned, a thousand hot spokes stabbing into her with every movement. Immediately, she retreated back into herself, awaiting her imminent recovery. And yet, the usual rush of healing, protective Aura still didn't come out to knit together her broken body. _I guess… it's up to me._

It had been months since she had done this, and the stakes were far higher than a misstep during initiation for Beacon Academy. She had never read anything about this, but… it was all she had left.

Reaching into her very core, she begged, _Please, please give me something. Anything. I need this, more than ever. _She closed her eyes, letting her mind sink into herself, into that pool of darkness.

It was quiet.

The normally fiery, pulsating red of her inner Aura had dimmed- now, rather than sharing the same intensity as a rising sun, the tiny flame was nothing more than a matchstick, illuminating the darkness by a glow so miniscule, so gentle, that the surrounding shadow threatened to overpower it. Pyrrha could barely feel the pull of her Aura, the connection between her and the very life force that made her who she was holding on by merely a thread.

Pyrrha reached out, cupping the small flame in her hands. _Please, _she thought. _I need you. _

The flame didn't grow stronger.

She curled her body protectively around her Aura, shielding it from the shadows that lurked all around, the panic and despair and anxiety that had drowned her over and over again in the past. She didn't want to fight them, not now- she just wanted her light back. _Please. _She took a deep breath in- out-

And the heat of the flame reminded her of the warmth of Jaune's cheeks between her hands, and it felt _right-_

The flame flickered.

She paused. Exhaled. Took a deep breath in, out- _1, 2-_

_Jaune. _

She brought the flame before her eyes, watching the tiny glow dancing in the darkness, levitating above her palms. It was the first time she had ever seen her Aura so weak. It was also the first time she had seen her Aura since initiation. This tiny glow could be a roaring fire- she just needed to activate it.

She closed her eyes, breathing in- in- in- and, with a long, slow exhale, she breathed out the words, the wishes, the dreams of her father onto the flame.

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

The power of her mantra caught alight like kindling, and the flame suddenly doubled in size. She breathed in, then out, feeding oxygen to the flame, feeding life- hope- _everything _she had-

And the flame grew, and grew, and grew, bigger and bigger until it burned red-hot, expanding exponentially until it was brighter than ever before. Her Aura seemed to shine, an inner radiance exploding out of its confines.

It was like white-hot iron, pulled from the forge- radiating heat and light and energy and _potential. _

_Thank you, Dad. _

She bravely reached out to this new, pulsating flame, withstanding the heat with clenched teeth. Without looking back, she reached forward with both hands, grabbed the burning, metallic Aura, and drew it straight into her heart.

Her eyes snapped open. She could barely see, leaning crumpled against a collapsed wall. She had to blink spots of darkness out of her eyes, desperately trying to adjust to what had just happened. Her ears rang, tinny and loud and too soft all at once. Bluish-purple marks, marks which she hadn't seen on her body since she was a clumsy child, were already beginning to mar the skin on her arms, her chest, peeking out from under her greaves and bracers. Everything hurt, every part of her body wailing, begging for release. However, there was only one thought left on her mind.

_Where's Cinder? _

She was so cold suddenly- tilting her head to the side, she could only see shadow. Taking a few ragged breaths, she sat up slightly, focusing on the pinpricks of light in the distance.

_No wonder it's dark, _she realized, eyes quickly finding familiar constellations in the stars above. _The Dragon tore off the roof. We're exposed… outside now. _

A golden hue to her left caught her eye. Akoúo lay face-up on the ground, only a few feet away. Upturning herself onto her hands and knees, she crawled, achingly slow, biting back the screams of agony that wanted to erupt in her throat with every movement. She reached out for the shield- and then, she stopped in her tracks as a brilliant orange flame began to burn at the other end of the broken room.

Cinder levitated above the ground, her flames licking the dusty, crumbling surface of the remaining walls and floors contentedly. The woman watched like a cat with its toy, lips curled in a condescending smirk, waiting.

Pyrrha quickly glanced around. Her hands were achingly empty without Miló. _There's got to be something I can do, _she thought desperately. _There's got to be something- _and then, she saw Professor Ozpin's old, collapsed headmaster's desk. It was entirely made of metal.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, reaching inside for her Semblance. She found nothing.

And then, a spark.

The spark grew, and grew, hotter and brighter than ever before. Her crimson Aura shot down her arm, exploding out of her chest and blanketing her body in a black layer- and, with that protective barrier, her wounds began to heal.

Pyrrha had to fight back a grin. _I can still do this. _

Her black Semblance covered her hand as she stumbled to her feet, focusing on the metal desk to her left. At her whim, the table flew into the air and arced straight for Cinder. The Maiden cried out in surprise, curling up in a ball as the desk knocked her clean to the floor.

Using the time granted to her, Pyrrha grabbed Akoúo and rolled across the floor, kneeling behind her shield. Her eyes lifted up just in time to see Cinder firing two streams of fire towards her. With the newfound strength from her recovering Aura, Pyrrha found the energy to quickly roll away, bracing herself for a third attack. The force of the strike was too powerful, however, and the redhead could only let herself fly backwards, accepting the attack, allowing the momentum to carry her out of the blast zone. The carpeting remaining from the headmaster's office, however, was not so lucky- it promptly caught ablaze, burning with noxious fumes rising high into the sky.

Cinder stopped her attacks after the wall of flame erupted. Pyrrha grinned as she righted herself, glancing around quickly. _There's got to be something else I can use as a weapon here, _she thought numbly. _I have enough power to use _anything, _but I… I don't know if I'll have it forever_. _I have to keep her here. I can do it- what is metal in this tower?_

Then, it struck her. _This tower was always a clocktower. _

Instinctively, Pyrrha stood, figure protected by the wall of flame. With a quick flick of her wrist, she tossed Akoúo like a discus towards Cinder, not even bothering to watch where it landed- it didn't matter anymore. Cinder would always block the shield, and Pyrrha had already worn out that tactic as an offensive manoeuvre.

Thankfully, it wasn't meant to hurt the Maiden. The carpet finally burned away completely, the bright orange flames dying down to smoldering ashes, leaving the nighttime battle dark once more. Pyrrha didn't need to worry- with Cinder's powers, her steps were always visible. So, the redhead focused her energy on the biggest pieces of metal in her vicinity: the gears of the broken clock.

Forcing her polarity out through her fingers, she sank her claws into eight giant gears which had fallen out of the ceiling after the Wyvern attacked. Each gear was extremely heavy- it took all of Pyrrha's strength and concentration to lift them all up into the air, her foot sliding back from the pressure.

Cinder's eyes betrayed her surprise and confusion. Pyrrha furrowed her brow in concentration, looking behind the Maiden's feet- a golden disc had embedded there, into the broken plaster. She transferred the weight of all eight clogs onto her left hand, nearly screaming as the weight threatened to tear her shoulder out. _Please- please hold on, _she begged. She gritted her teeth, tensed her jaw, and used her free hand to reach out, summoning Akoúo towards her.

The shield did just as intended, flying back towards Pyrrha right through Cinder's path- the Maiden was swept cleanly off her feet. With the woman too shocked to move, Pyrrha grimaced, grabbing one of the clogs and slamming the spoked gear down onto Cinder's stomach. The woman cried out in pain as she was pinned to the floor by polarized iron.

Pyrrha glared at the woman, hatred oozing from every pore. _I'm going to take you down, once and for all, _she panted internally. Her words didn't make it past her lips, though- she stayed too focused on her opponent and her own shaky breathing, her Aura still preoccupied with knitting together her torn flesh.

She called Akoúo back to her left hand, where the shield belonged. It settled there perfectly, the one true comrade she had left in this fight. Then, she raised her hand, gasping for air as she controlled all of the remaining clogs at once- they were so heavy, she could barely breathe- and crammed them all onto Cinder's deadlocked body with a battle cry.

It didn't last. Cinder merely blasted the cogs away with an explosion of flame, sending the giant gears flying in every direction. Pyrrha gasped as one flew her way. She scrambled to reach out with her Semblance to slow it down- but the inertia of the hulking object was too powerful, and all she could do was bring Akoúo up and reinforce the shield itself.

The impact was _deafening. _The weight of the gear would have been enough to destroy Pyrrha, had she been hit before the Wyvern's attack. Now, there was a buffer of Aura again- but, it was still too powerful for her exhausted, broken body to handle. Just like that, the massive, flaming ball of Aura which Pyrrha had rekindled in her heart diminished, diverting all its energy into keeping her very bones connected and whole. Her Semblance glowed black, wobbling throughout Akoúo as the shield fought to retain its shape- then, just like her red Aura, the glowing flame within her heart, it faded into the night.

Pyrrha's back flew into a crumbling pillar. She slid to the floor on her bottom, legs extended out in front of her. She bounced in place on the floor, then let Akoúo's dead weight drag her left arm to the side, her torso crumpling onto her thighs.

Cinder's smile, cat-like and predatory, lit up in the night with the blaze around her eyes. Pyrrha groaned, stumbling to her feet. _I can't give in, _she repeated over and over and over in her head. _This is my duty. I _have _to keep going. If I can hurt Cinder, then that will be enough. _

Cinder wasn't going to give her enough time to recover. Without losing that trademark smile, she raised burnt ash and charcoal in her hands. The woman kept her eyes locked onto Pyrrha, golden gaze sadistic in its anticipation, as the ash began to compress and turn black, forming into the same obsidian longbow Pyrrha had seen in Amber's flashback and in the vault. An arrow formed from the same material, and with a slight scoff, the Maiden began to draw.

Breaking into a dead sprint, she used her momentum to throw the shield again at the Maiden, the golden metal glowing in the light of Cinder's flames. The woman released her arrow, and Pyrrha felt herself relax in her follow-through stance as she saw the trajectory. _Akoúo will protect me_-

-until the arrow shattered upon impact with her shield, fragments flying behind Akoúo before reforming into the same arrow.

Her smile fell away, her face twisting in pain. There was no Aura left in her soul which could save her from the agony of the burning arrow which embedded itself through her leather boots, the shaft driving itself straight through the flesh of her right heel, the serrated arrowhead re-emerging on the other side. She screamed.

Collapsing in pain, Pyrrha paused, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the blazing heat searing up her ankle and into her leg. But, there was no fire left in her system to heal herself. All she could do, with whimpers and moans and _oh gods, how could I let this happen? _repeating in her mind over and over again, was attempt to stand up.

It was futile. The throbbing pain lanced up her thigh, shocking her spine, and she fell on her right side. Another jolt of agony raced through her, and she bit her lip until it bled. The arrowhead crumbled away into ash once more, and when her other leg brushed the fletching, that end of the arrow disintegrated, too. Pyrrha sobbed, desperate, fingers scrabbling at her boot- but there was no finger hold to find. The shaft of the arrow was veritably stuck in her ankle, the burning obsidian slowly cooking her leg from the inside out.

She gasped, ignoring Cinder's slow, methodical footsteps. Pyrrha tried once more to stand up, but could only make it to her hands and knees. She hung her head, leaning on her bracer, chest heaving as she searched for enough air to fill her lungs. It was never enough.

The wind raced through her ears, heart beating faster than it ever had before. Beads of sweat collected under her circlet, and she shivered- she shivered, and trembled, and _froze _with her bare arms and thighs covered in prickling gooseflesh. It was as if all the fire in her body had been snuffed out in one fell swoop, leaving the only source of heat in the form of the rock embedded in her leg.

Cinder's footsteps drew closer, circling around Pyrrha's kneeling form. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," she murmured, a parody of pity lilting her voice. Soon, she was kneeling in front of the redhead, her gloved fingers reaching down. Pyrrha wanted to scream, to bite off the fingers which grabbed her chin and lifted it up, lifted her battered face up to the crumbling moon, to her opponent- but she was spent. All she could do was glare into those golden eyes which met hers, smiling with a malicious intent so deep that Pyrrha wanted to cry.

The woman crooned, "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could _never _have imagined."

Keeping her eyes locked onto Cinder's, Pyrrha frowned, tugging her chin away lightly and sitting up. The Maiden didn't fight back, allowing her to move away, maintaining her air of nonchalance as Pyrrha seethed.

There was a moment of silence. In the quiet, Pyrrha retreated inwards, letting the reality of the situation wash over her, a lifetime's worth of experiences flooding her senses in that one breath.

It didn't feel real. All her life, to be a prodigy- to be the strongest- and then, to end up like this? Not able to defend anything, _anyone, _that she cared about?

_This was a mistake… wasn't it? _she thought slowly, the words sinking deep into her core. _I... I should have listened. I wasn't strong enough to fight a Maiden- not at my strength… not with my current state. Professor Ozpin warned me. I should have listened. _

The thought was a foolish one, however. _There's no way you would have ended up anywhere else, _a familiar voice whispered. It was the box. It wasn't angry, it wasn't mocking- it was almost sad. _You always were too proud for your own good. _

She couldn't help but smile inside. _I've always been the strongest. Why would I have thought any differently about Cinder? _

Her hubris had led her here. She knew it. The hindsight cut deep, and if she wasn't in such pain, she would've barked out a laugh. _Maybe this was my destiny all along. _

Finally, the redhead whispered, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowned, narrowing her eyes, searching Pyrrha's green orbs angrily. After a moment, she apparently found what she was looking for, and it didn't please her. "Yes."

With that, Cinder took a stand. The obsidian bow and arrow formed once more in her extended hands, and the woman drew it back on the dark, shadowy bowstring, aiming right for Pyrrha's heart.

_Move. __**Move! **_Everything inside her heart _screamed, _but Pyrrha just couldn't. Every bone in her body felt broken, every muscle torn- the vessel which had never failed her for so long had finally fallen apart at the seams.

She could hear the whine and protest of the bowstring as Cinder held it tight, steadying her aim. _I guess… this is my end. What did it accomplish?_

_Nothing, _the voice whispered quietly. _…There are a lot of people who will be sad, you know. _

_I should have said goodbye, _she breathed raggedly, silently. _Mom- she… she'll be sad. She's going to be all alone now. She was never there for my fights because she knew I could win. She won't know what to do… this time. Who'll take care of her?_

_She protected herself all those years when you were still too young, _it supplied. _She'll survive. _

_Ruby, and Ren, _her heart whispered next. The faces of all her comrades, all her classmates and peers and meal-buddies and sparring partners, flooded her mind. _They love you. Everyone does. _

Her eyes began to water, not from the pain, but the heartache. _That was all I… They gave me all I ever wanted. I guess… it's not so bad… to have felt that before the end. _

_But what about Nora?_

Pyrrha froze, heart falling to the floor, all the other pain fading away. From the very beginning, Nora was her ally, her best friend. A partner-in-crime. She dragged Pyrrha into all of her silly antics, shared with her all of her secret chocolates, and had made Pyrrha feel like she _mattered _no matter what. The sister she had never known she'd wanted.

_Nora, I- I'm so sorry I have to do this to you. I love you. Please stay with Ren, and watch over him- over everyone. _A weak smile pulled at her lips. _You're… if you can't entrust your loved ones to family, who can you trust?_

There was only one person left.

Oddly enough, there were no regrets in her mind. Instead, all she could think of was her dream- her image of him standing strong- a great Huntsman, like his forebears in the Great War. He always had that potential. _I've always seen more in you than the rest of them do, _she thought wryly. _I've given more of my life up to you over this past year than anyone else… _

He had smiled for her. He had welcomed her, called her name, teased her, held her hand, danced with her, held her tight-

…_and you were worth it all. _

She knew. He would grow strong. He would become the hero which _she_ had always dreamed of being. She had put him on his path- and if her mark on the world would be that, would be inspiring him to study his Aura and perfect his stance, and smile just a little wider…

She closed her eyes. _If this is my destiny… then I shall face it bravely. _

With that acceptance in mind, she took a deep breath in, out- _1, 2-_

And she smiled.

The arrow lodged itself deep within the center of her chest, the Maiden's power embedded within it immediately setting fire to her core. She gasped, the force of impact knocking her chin up, her body limp as the pain spread like wildfire throughout her chest. Slowly, she opened her eyes, reaching up a hand to grasp the shaft- but her fingers no longer functioned, trembling as she fought to keep her balance on her knees. A sharp, stabbing sensation erupted in her ribcage as one lung collapsed, and each hiccupping, gasping breath caused another knife to wedge itself further between her ribs. Her vision drifted in and out, barely taking in the image of Cinder dropping her bow, walking towards her.

Pyrrha finally sighed, feeling her final pieces of strength fall away. The world was growing grey, hazy- like a static filter had taken over the world.

She smiled, relaxing as the pain finally numbed, and for the first time in forever, she was just _warm. _She closed her eyes.

Painted on the back of her eyelids, just where she had left it, was the image of Jaune, staring back at her in all his glory. He was perfect. She could feel the phantom sensation of his lips pressing back against hers. _They _had been perfect.

Then the warmth increased, and she smiled, and it was dark.


	66. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's eyes open again. It's bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-1. Here we are. I said it would go a bit past volume 3. Just a bit. 
> 
> OST: Paper Boats by Darren Korb – for if you want extra feelings. I listened to this the entire time I wrote this chapter.  
OST: Green by cavetown. This was my jam for editing.

Laws of Attraction

_I've been here before._

It was an errant thought, truly- just a wisp of a dream that touched her heart before flying away in the wind, leaving her behind. She felt warm, and her heart beat in her chest soundly. It was oddly slow- she couldn't remember it having ever thumped so gradually before- but she didn't mind. There was a nostalgic tint to hearing that heartbeat echo through her ears, pulsing, ebbing and flowing.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Despite all of the blinding white light around her, she didn't need to adjust for the brightness. Her eyes just… knew. Closing her eyes again, she gingerly tensed her body from head to toe, testing sensation in each of her limbs. There was no pain, no agony. Keeping her eyes closed, she let one hand drag up her chest until it sat right above her sternum.

There was no wound. Instead, only pure, untouched skin met her careful fingertips. And, pulsing underneath her skin, flesh, bones- it was the same slow, rhythmic thumping.

_I know I fought Cinder. I… I know what happened. _It was strangely comforting, having the memories slowly trickle back into her mind. The battle- Beacon- Ruby and Nora and Ren, and everyone-

Kissing Jaune goodbye-

But she didn't feel sad. It was almost as if she had fully internalized the situation, letting herself reside in resignation until the end of her days. It felt alright. She wasn't angry, nor frustrated- just confused.

With that, she opened her eyes. What greeted her was not actually a bright white light- instead, it was simply white space. Nothingness.

Glancing down, she sighed, understanding dawning on her once more. _This… this is where I met Amber. _Pyrrha's feet weren't touching the ground. There was no ground to stand on, after all. She extended her legs, willing herself downwards. Just like her last visit to this nothingness, her heels made contact with a firm, but invisible, floor, giving her some footing in the emptiness.

The redhead wrapped her arms around herself, revelling in the warmth the action brought her. She felt safe, wrapped up in a blanket, swaddled and held tight. She finally looked down at her body, at where she could remember the arrow of the Fall Maiden protruding from only moments before. At least, it felt like it had been moments- how was she to tell?

Now that she had a place to stand, she began to walk forward. There was no point waiting here for something- she would much rather go towards whatever lay in her future. As she walked, heels clicking on the smooth unseen floor, the sound muffled in the uncanny silence, she gave herself time to think. _So. Last time I was here, it was with Amber. I was connected to her thoughts- her _soul- _through her Aura. _She looked around, still calm despite the strangeness of the situation. _Am I connected to someone else again?_

The farther she went, the more the white expanse seemed to continue on forever. Eventually, she slowed down her pace, crawling to a halt. She sighed, looking at her hands. Her gloves looked immaculate, bracer completely shined without a single scuff. _Last time, the connection forced our Semblances to appear. Maybe… _Closing her eyes, she reached down into her soul to pull out her Semblance.

That was when she realized why her heart was so slow. Looking inwards, there _was _no heartbeat- only the rhythmic pulsing of her Aura, burning tiny and red and bright in the center of her chest, keeping her alive. Tentatively, she tugged on her Aura, seeing the spindly fibers follow her veins out until they reached her fingertips, then exited her body, glowing a comforting, familiar black. She immediately smiled, curling her hands, her polarity, into her chest. Tears welled up on instinct as the battle against Cinder raced through her mind. "Thank you," she whispered, "for protecting me, the best you could."

There was no longer a little voice to chastise her. She was alone.

Sighing, she reached up, brushing her bangs out of her face. It was only then that she realized that her circlet was gone. Panicking on instinct, she felt around her head, glancing around her feet furtively, as if the aforementioned piece would somehow appear.

It didn't, and Pyrrha's forehead felt woefully empty.

She paused, trembling. Her fingers crawled up the side of her neck to her right earlobe, carefully pinching the area. The jade stud was gone.

_Maybe it fell out, _she reasoned numbly. For the first time since awakening in this plane, she felt a hint of negative emotion. The thought of losing her earring- _Jaune's _earring- was terrifying, even through the dampened emotions she experienced here.

However, after all of her spinning around, there was no way to tell from which end of the white expanse she had journeyed. So, she closed her eyes, brought out her polarity, and sent out feelers into the area. _I can find it with this. _A determined furrow creased her brow as she readied herself to concentrate on the most minute signs of a magnetic pull she could find.

What she wasn't expecting to see, however, was the blinding white light which instantly began to glow around her, blinding her in reaction to her polarity. It shimmered and shone, resplendent in its glory. She instinctively closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arm, waiting for the light to cease.

It didn't. Instead, she felt tiny strands of energy licking her skin, creeping up towards her from all around. The strands were curious, friendly- before she had realized it, she had lowered her arm, cracking her eyes open to take a peek. She could still see nothing, though. So, she simply opened up her hand, allowing her own black Semblance to come forth in her palm, opening up her personal Aura channels.

The moment she did so, the strands seized their opportunity. They entered her hands, coursing through her veins and racing through her system. Her eyes snapped open in shock, unable to release herself from the powerful draw of the white energy which cocooned her within its embrace. So, she looked inward, allowing herself to take a look at her tiny Aura, still pulsing strong.

The tendrils quickly made their way to her core. Rather than invading her Aura, they were hesitant- careful. Each strand gingerly approached the flame, drawing closer and closer, until the first strand came into contact with a breath of fire.

And Pyrrha knew. She _knew. _The familiarity, the sense of safety, the _warmth. _It was so different from when she had met Amber in that cold, empty hall.

_But _this_ hall… it was never empty, was it?_

Her eyes opened wide, the bright lights be damned- she looked at the field of Jaune's Aura, filling the entire expanse with nearly limitless energy. She _knew _this power- she had awakened it, and it recognized her, greeting her, welcoming her home.

Using her voice for the first time here, she asked, "Where is he?"

As a collective mass, the tendrils acted in unison and entered her Aura, combining with it. Immediately, her chest felt full to bursting, and her black polarity was brightened into the softest shade of grey, the colour seeping out into the cloud of Aura surrounding her.

She understood. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into Jaune's Aura, bringing herself to where it needed her to be.

It was dark. But this time, she wasn't afraid.

The next time her eyes opened, she felt significantly colder. The white walls surrounding her were not comforting- they were sterile, detached. Wires and tubes from various machines filled the room, curtains drawn over a small window in the corner, another one separating the bed before which she stood from the other occupants of the room. Faint cries and moans of discomfort were muffled by the cloth, presumably from other beds.

_Hospital. Okay. _And, lying unconscious in the bed, was Ren.

Pyrrha gasped, hand covering her mouth on instinct. "No. No! Ren can't be-" But, his vitals were steady on the monitor, and his expression was serene, if fatigued.

At his side, nearly lying on the bed beside him, was an exhausted Nora. The girl had an awful black eye and bandaged knuckles, and a cast around two of her bare toes. _She... her Aura is too weak to heal her? _There was not a trace of her usual cheer on her face- she looked emotionless.

And, on the other side of the bed, seated in a chair with his hands tightly holding onto one of Ren's, was the person who had summoned her here in the first place.

Jaune looked surprisingly fine. He had sustained no major injuries that his Aura wasn't able to heal, clearly. And yet, somehow, he looked like the most broken one of all.

The door to the room creaked open, a pair of crisp footsteps echoing on stark linoleum. Peering around the corner of the privacy curtain came Qrow and Professor Goodwitch. Pyrrha's heart reached out to the two- Qrow's face was haggard, drooping, hair mussed and skin grey due to exhaustion. Even the Huntress by his side looked worse for wear. The normally-immaculate woman's hair was coming undone, dark circles betraying her weariness behind her round glasses.

In Qrow's hand was a large, cloth-wrapped bundle. Pyrrha felt a strange magnetic pull from it, but focused her attention onto the Huntsman instead. The man sighed, stopping at the foot of Ren's bed, running his hands through his hair. "Glynda, should I really be here?" he muttered, grimacing. "This isn't my place."

The blonde didn't respond, instead taking the parcel from Qrow and placing it upon the empty space at the end of the bed. "We found this. It belongs to you now," she said gently, placing an uncharacteristically tender hand on Jaune's hair. Squeezing his shoulder, she stepped back, the sorrow and regret rolling off her body palpable as she turned her eyes away from the trio of students.

"Professor-" Nora squeaked, voice hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in days- but the Huntress raised a hand, stopping her.

"Know that I- _we- _are so, so sorry for your loss," she whispered. "...I wish we could convey to you just how much we regret not being there in time."

Qrow tucked his hands into his pockets, sighing heavily. "We found it in the… in the wreckage after the Fall. When Ruby found out about this, she begged us to hand it off to you," he explained, nodding towards the package. "We thought there may be family who'd want it, but the kiddo wouldn't stop, so here we are."

"You're her team," Professor Goodwitch added sincerely. "You deserve it."

Throughout this exchange, Jaune's eyes only grew wider and wider, eventually landing upon the parcel. With trembling fingers, he reached out, pulling on one of the strings holding it together.

Qrow stopped him with an extended hand, shaking his head. "Your buddy over there has been using his Semblance for _days, _kid. If you open it while he's unconscious, he'll probably automatically extend his Semblance over you two again. He doesn't need that kind of strain right now. Let him rest."

Jaune's mouth opened, closed, opened again- but no words came. It was Nora who whispered, "We'll… we'll need his Semblance?"

Professor Goodwitch crossed her arms. "Ren has been invaluable in quelling some of the panic over the last few days. Downtown Vale may never have been pushed off the radar if he hadn't masked the emotions in the evacuation zones from the Grimm during the height of the panic. And, I wish we could say we won't need him again once he recovers, but…"

They all traded somber looks. "I'll open it outside," Jaune murmured, carefully lifting up the heavy bundle and holding it close to his chest.

Nora reached out, grabbing his sleeve from across Ren's sleeping form. "I'll stay here," she said. "Just… maybe you should calm down before you come back."

"We can trade after," Jaune offered. Nora replied with a wan smile before grabbing hold of Ren's hand once more, stroking the skin on the back of the unconscious boy's hand where it was hooked up to multiple IV drips. Before the blond stepped away, however, Professor Goodwitch reached into her pocket, pulling out something small. She handed it off to the blond, who accepted the tiny package awkwardly, tucking it away. From where she stood, Pyrrha could not see what was handed off, but judging by Jaune's confusion, it seemed that he didn't know, either.

Professor Goodwitch and Qrow walked out first, with Jaune slowly following behind, clutching the parcel for dear life. Pyrrha silently followed them, praising the skies that unlike last time with Amber, her feet were able to move. _Maybe it's because I'm tied to Jaune here? _she wondered, trailing after the blond.

The journey through the hospital was a slow one. Jaune had clearly not been eating well- he barely had any energy to move, shuffling at a deadened crawl through bustling halls and frantic doctors. Pyrrha longed to reach out and hold him, but every time she tried, it was the same confining force pulling her back. _I guess I still can't interfere._

Eventually, the blond ended up on a patch of grass, secluded from view in a shady spot. The redhead found herself physically unable to move past the doorway, an invisible wall locking her in place, stuck watching the boy from a distance. _This is my boundary, huh?_ Pyrrha gazed mournfully at the skies- they had been so blue the morning of the attack. Now, however, they were grey, the air thick and clogged with the scent of ash and smoke blocking out the sun, distant howls and screams ringing out every once in a while.

_So. The fighting's not over, not completely. _It was an odd feeling, to realize that the battle was still going on, and it was she who wasn't there anymore to see it.

Laying the bundle on the ground like precious cargo, Jaune's fingers tenderly pulled apart the twine holding the cloth all together. There was an unmistakeable tremor in his fingers while he slowly unwrapped the black fabric piece by piece, until the contents were revealed at last. Jaune brought a horrified hand to his mouth, gasping when he unravelled the final layer of fabric which had protected the bulky parcel.

It was the remains of Pyrrha's armour.

Pyrrha brought a hand to her mouth, stifling the sob which erupted involuntarily. _Oh my god. They… they found it all. _

Laying on the blanket of black cloth was her circlet, charred and scuffed, the gold dulled slightly. Beside that lay Akoúo- the shield was slightly bent inwards, but the entire piece was whole, and seeing Akoúo persist after her brought out another plaintiff cry. The sobs only intensified when she saw red shards fragmented over the cloth, shining bright and laced with gold. _Miló. They found Miló. _

It was only when Jaune crumpled in on himself that Pyrrha's sobs finally stopped. The blond curled up, burying his face in his hands, shoulders shuddering. Pyrrha reached out, but the invisible strings held her back, unable to reach him. All she could do was watch as the boy held out a trembling hand towards her circlet, his fingers shaking as he brushed cold fingertips along the damaged metal. With the most cautious touch, he lifted up the golden piece, raising it in front of him until it was at eye level.

_Jaune, don't cry. I'm managed to get you out of there. I'm happy with that. Don't be upset, please. _She bit her lip, longing washing over her. _I just want to see you happy. _

His eyes widened, pupils dilating until the black nearly overtook the blue- and then, Jaune _broke. _

He dropped the circlet back onto the black cloth, heart-wrenching sobs ripping free from his throat. "Pyrrha- _Pyrrha, no-" _he gasped, lurching onto his knees. His blue, bloodshot eyes filled with tears, thick droplets rolling rivers down his gaunt, pale cheeks. Scrabbling for a hold on reality, his fingers brushed over Akoúo's once-smooth surface, now twisted painfully, before landing upon Miló's hilt. He picked up the hilt, then immediately dropped it, as if it stung- then, he picked it up once more, cradling the blade between his hands. The actual sword remaining up on the hilt was very little- so, when his desperate fingers pressed the trigger upon the hilt over and over again, only to hear utter silence, he couldn't handle it.

Pyrrha couldn't speak. All she could do was shiver, falling slowly to her knees, arms wrapping around her torso, trying to both hold herself together, and to focus on the sensation stirring in her heart. Every single time Jaune touched Miló and Akoúo, a jolt of familiarity ran through the Aura burning in her chest. _How is it that I can feel his touch right now? Is it because I helped make them with my polarity? Because they've been imbued with it for so long, that they've... become part of me? _

Eventually, the boy placed Miló's hilt back down and wrapped his arms around himself, leaning his head back against the wall. He let out a furious roar, his voice cracking at its apex before it fell away into agonizing pain, trailing off in a quiet whimper. He sat still for a moment, letting the shock and heartbreak sink in slowly, hiccupping every once in a while- then, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the smaller parcel.

_Oh Jaune. Please tell me you'll keep smiling. Don't cry, please._

Suddenly, the world fell away into nothing, a haze covering everything. Pyrrha sighed, allowing herself to sink into the darkness once more. That was clearly all she was allowed to see of that scene- it was time to head back to the empty space, along with Jaune's Aura.

Except, when she opened her eyes once more, she wasn't in the expansive nothingness. Instead, the first thing she noticed was an intense heat. It didn't burn, like Cinder's- instead, it gave _life, _in the most familiar, tender way.

She stood in a smithy. She didn't recognize the blacksmith, the Faunus standing proudly in front of his forge, the flames stoked hot as he cooled the piece he worked upon. For some reason, she felt a pull towards some of the alloys with which he worked- she had come far too late in his process to see what he was using, but something about it was so nostalgic. The clanging of iron on metal, of the hammer striking against the anvil over and over as the blacksmith shaped his project, was a melody so comforting to her soul that she would have gladly stayed there forever. _It's like home. Dad. But, why have I found my way here?_

As the man prepared his finished works for sale after long, long hours of toiling away, the chimes above the door rang airily when four new faces flooded in. He smiled, running his gloved hands through his hair and putting on his best smile.

Pyrrha, who had been seated in a corner with her arms wrapped around her knees with her eyes closed, listening to the unknown Faunus blacksmith at work, straightened up when she saw the faces of these supposed customers.

It was her friends.

Ruby looked older and more wizened in a brand-new dress, although the skirt was rumpled and smudged, most likely from travelling. She still carried around the same sense of innocent naiveté, her trademark red cape, and Crescent Rose on her back. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, waiting for the rest of Team RWBY to enter behind their leader.

They didn't. Pyrrha pushed the worry which crept up into her throat back down. There was no point in fretting about where the other girls were. _They were strong. They must be fine. They _have _to be. _It wasn't like she could do anything about the missing girls in her current state- all she could do now was pray that she'd see them soon within Jaune's memories. So, she turned her attention to the others.

Although his expression remained neutral, there was an air of lightness around Ren. He had let down his long hair, released it so that it spilled untamed down his back. Pyrrha felt relief course through her- the boy had grown taller, his exposed arms much more defined and powerful than she remembered, and a small smile quirked his lips. He was healthy, a far cry from the exhausted figure she had just seen in the hospital bed.

Nora was much the same- her hair had grown longer, orange locks reaching her shoulders and curling slightly. In the orange-red hue of the shop, lit by the fiery forge and the light streaming in from the late afternoon sun, her eyes seemed all the more pale in comparison. She wore a new dress, but Magnhild was hung at her waist, and that was all Pyrrha took to know the girl would be alright. However, there was a sense of maturity around the girl that she had never seen before- a set to her jaw, a shadow of a crease in her brow, than lingered despite her bubbly smile. She seemed more responsible, dependable, in a way. Pyrrha nearly giggled, although the sentiment was a little lonely. _Nora. I hope you're happy. I left you with the worst babysitting job, huh?_

And then, front and center of the group, was Jaune. Pyrrha's mouth fell open as she took in all the changes in the blond's appearance- he had grown taller since she had last seen him. He did look a little thinner, which instinctively worried her- but unlike during her visit to the hospital, there was a light in his eyes that seemed to shine again. His breastplate had grown far too small for him, and the redhead had to bite back a giggle when she realized just how close his _Pumpkin Pete_ hoodie was to being exposed, with his almost comically-sized armour barely blocking the logo. Around his waist hung a red sash, bright and long, the ends hanging behind him. It looked just like the one she had always worn with her armour.

There was only one real question to ask. _Everyone looks so different- just how long has it been since the battle of Beacon?_

Upon seeing him, the blacksmith brought out the pieces which he had been polishing up all afternoon. It was the first time Pyrrha truly took a good look at the works. With a heavy clunk, he set the first piece down onto the customer countertop- a solid breastplate, far more suited to Jaune's new, taller frame than his ragged hand-me-downs. "There you go, son!" the man cheered, proudly propping his hands onto his hips. It's gonna be heavier than you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!"

Jaune awkwardly raised his hands, scratching the back of his head to distract himself. "Wow… Uh… I don't know what to say."

The man scoffed. "Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on!" Pivoting to the door leading to the back of his workshop, he added, "I'll go get the rest."

Jaune dropped his hands, making no move to pick up the chest piece. From where it lay, she could see a beautiful gold trim upon each part of the armour, with small ochre detailing on the sides. It was a beautiful, yet practical, chest plate.

Pyrrha took the time to stare at the new breastplate, a curious gleam in her eye. _Why… why do I feel connected to this? _She looked down at her hands, but in the vision, she couldn't pull forth her Semblance. Yet, there was an undeniable attraction to it, a familiarity.

Nora immediately picked up on his silence and sighed, asking with an antsy bounce, "So… what are you waiting for?"

That snapped him out of his stillness. "Oh! Uh… right!" He walked over to the counter and unbuckled his current armour, clumsily slipping it off. "Guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually…"

"A sign of progress," Ren commented, a proud tint to his voice. The others standing behind Jaune shared a warm, gentle smile. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile, too.

"Progress." As he turned around, Ruby immediately started laughing at the now-exposed_ Pumpkin Pete_ logo, and the redhead could only sit back and bask in the comforting glow of their presence. The younger girl giggled and giggled, and Jaune adopted a watery pout as she teased him relentlessly. Pyrrha giggled along when Jaune attempted fiercely to defend himself. _I can't believe that after all this time, he still likes that cereal. _Her giggles only intensified as she remembered the first day she had formally met Jaune, during initiation. _The only reason Jaune recognized me was that I did that silly advertisement campaign after the Winter Mistral Regionals, huh? _

Ren murmured with a shrug when Ruby finally collapsed of laughter, "Well… I supposed we don't have to grow out of everything."

And Pyrrha agreed. She didn't mind that after everything that happened, they were still as lively as ever. The fact that Jaune was still wearing silly, cute hoodies, and Ruby was still laughing, and Nora and Ren were still standing close and united proved that they were alright. _Life goes on. _

Their attention was finally diverted away from teasing Jaune when the blacksmith returned, holding his last piece for Jaune upright on the countertop with a bang. "Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon!" Ruby got back up to her feet, and Nora and Ren leaned in close to examine the new item. "Made all the modifications you asked for."

Pyrrha stood, walking around the side of the countertop. She groaned when the same invisible restraints appeared around her feet, preventing her from walking any closer to her friends- she was only a few feet away from them all, yet she was as isolated from them as ever. So, all she could do was lean around to look at the metalwork.

It was Jaune's familiar scabbard for a sheathed Crocea Mors, the white metal polished to a gleaming glow. The hilt and handguard were new, the blue grip longer and more suited for its taller, more experienced wielder. The guard was also much more intricate- rather than the old, rusted (although he had always called it 'vintage' as justification) handguard Pyrrha remembered, this new one was wider, with much more intricate metalwork and engravings. She felt that same, familiar pull to the golden metal used in the lacy detailing. The sheath itself was taller, too, indicative of a much longer sword.

_He's really grown up. _

The blacksmith grinned proudly, pushing a trigger on the back of the sheath. With the hiss of metal gliding out of its casing, the sheath transformed into a shield- yet, there was something different about this one. Pyrrha frowned- the pull was even stronger within this new shield.

And then, her eyes saw it. Unlike the previous iteration of Crocea Mors, this shield had a golden trim surrounding the entirety of the formerly all-white surface. The design upon the shield itself had shifted in light of this new addition, and at the bottom of the shield, near the tapered point, sat a horizontal, curved, ornate line of bright, familiar gold, in a pattern she recognized instantly.

Pyrrha's eyes filled with tears, her Aura burning inside her, scalding from the inside out. She gasped, leaning heavily upon the side of the counter, attempting to keep herself upright with little success. Soon, she gave up and let herself slide down the side of the counter, resting her head on the wooden top. Her eyes fixated upon the metalwork, filled with disbelief and longing and shock and _love. _

The golden band which ran across the lower third of the shield was that of her circlet, the one which had been her constant, everyday companion. She could close her eyes and instantly see her own reflection with that shining gold sitting upon her brow, accentuating her pale skin and fiery red hair. It was _hers. _

The Faunus murmured, "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?"

The question itself was innocent, but it elicited another heaving sob from Pyrrha as she watched on the sidelines. Everyone stepped forward to stand behind Jaune, the blond's eyes trained on the same spot as hers. His expression was weary, pensive- tracing the golden curves of her circlet over and over again in resignation. Finally, his eyes lifted, and the amount of sheer warmth that filled his gaze and small smile was enough to break her. "From a friend," he replied, voice tender.

Pyrrha melted. _He used Akoúo… and my circlet. He took them with him. He kept them. _She closed her eyes, feeling her Aura residing within the metal. _I've spent so much of my life pouring my Semblance into that metal- Dad and I both, ever since we made them together. That's why I can feel that pull. _Her lips wobbled, a rueful chuckle slipping out. _He's keeping me- and Dad- we're by his side. Our Auras can protect him, together._

With that, the other three traded knowing looks and walked out of the store. "We'll let you get dressed in peace," Ruby snickered, but her tone was kind. "Wouldn't want you to show that little bunny to the world."

Jaune rolled his eyes, but waved the three off with a good-natured smile. "I'll be out in a few."

Once the door closed behind them, the blacksmith crossed his arms, raising a skeptical brow. "M-hm. From a friend?"

A blush instantly coloured the blond's cheeks, and he hurried to lift up the breastplate, undoing the straps along the sides which held the heavy piece together. "Um, yes."

The Faunus continued to stare blankly at the boy, humming flatly. "That's not the look you wear for a _friend, _son." His lips quirked in a teasing smile. "Your girl?"

Jaune immediately spluttered, one hand waving frantically back and forth, the other desperately trying to keep the plate balanced on his shoulders while he shook his head. "No, no!" Then, he froze, sighed, and clumsily went back to doing up the straps and clasps. In a mumble, he added, "No. I… I would never have been good enough. She... was perfect. I just didn't realize in time. What she felt, what I-"

The older man's eyes grew compassionate. "You… you let her go?"

Jaune smiled wanly. "She saved my life."

The truth of her fate hung in the air, heavy, unspoken. The blacksmith's eyes widened, then filled with sorrow and empathy for the young man. "I… see. That's hard, son. I'm sorry for your loss."

Pyrrha's hands covered her mouth, watching the exchange blankly. The only response she could possibly have was the shuddering sobs which wracked her body in silence, totally unknown to the two other souls in the room.

The blacksmith murmured, "Well… I guess in this way, she'll keep protecting you, eh son?"

At that, Jaune's brilliant smile re-emerged, and he nodded, eyes glittering with warm tears. "She always has."

Then, the breastplate was on, and all that remained was Crocea Mors. The boy reached out as the blacksmith continued to hold the sheath upright, allowing Jaune to trace his fingers over the design of her circlet.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose, a tingling bolt of pure sensation rushing down her spine. His touch lovingly traced over the metal, and every brush felt as if he was tracing the same patterns on her cheek, her heart.

_He's not letting me go. He _ _ **stayed.** _

With that moment done, the blacksmith closed the sheath and handed it to Jaune. The blond nodded thankfully, taking the blade and hanging it at his belt. He straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath, and smiled.

He was on his way to truly achieving what Pyrrha had always known he could. _He's a Huntsman now. He'll be okay. _

Rather than turning away to rejoin his friends, however, the man pulled out one final piece from the pocket of his apron. "I also finished this piece. The size should be just right, so you don't need to worry- the red was _beautiful _to work with-"

"No," Jaune interrupted, holding out his hand. "I think it'll be fine. I'm not planning on wearing it- I'll lose it, knowing me." He chuckled embarrassedly, pulling out a small jewelry box. "I brought a chain for it instead."

"Ah, smart." The man opened up the box, pulling out said chain. It was a thin, long necklace, plain but well-made. His eyes widened after removing it, still focused on the jewelry box. "And what's this?"

"I… I wanted to wait until I had my armour back before wearing that," Jaune explained.

Before Pyrrha could see what he was talking about, she was pulled out of the scene once more, vision fading. She let out a long, slow breath, letting her tears fade until eventually she just hiccupped in place. _I'll be with him forever now. He's kept me with him. He chose to stay. _The idea that Jaune would hold onto her armour- her father's armour- was enough to fill her with such joy, now that the initial overwhelming wave of emotions had died down. _I'll keep him safe. _

But then, the darkness faded away once more. Instead of returning to the void, to Jaune's seemingly-infinite Aura, she opened her eyes to see a night sky peeking through rustling treetops. The smell of the mossy earth, damp from a recent rain, rose up to meet her nostrils. She breathed in deep, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness of her surroundings, letting a wave of familiarity wash over her. This smell was familiar. This smell…

_We're in Mistral, _she realized faintly. Looking up, she saw the same trees she used to leap between throughout her childhood, training in her youth. These trees, with their denser canopies and mustier air and more gnarled trunks than the smooth, thin forests of Vale, were the same ones which she had seen in her dreams all her life. _Why are we in Mistral? _

Straightening herself out, she glanced around. There was a fire pit in the center of the clearing in which she stood, with faintly glowing embers fizzling out slowly at its heart. Spread around the dying fire were four bedrolls- she could faintly make out the faces of her friends in the darkness. Yet, the fourth bedroll was empty, and Jaune was nowhere in sight.

As quietly as she could- although why she tiptoed, she didn't know, since no one could hear her footsteps in this dreamscape- she walked out of the clearing, following a thorny path. Small fireflies flitted through the air, their bioluminescence lighting the way. She smiled, watching them hover and frolic around the forests. It had been quite a while since she had seen the night forests of home.

Suddenly, she jumped as she heard her own voice call out nearby, tinny and muted, "But…"

She stumbled through the trees into another clearing. This time, it was occupied by the blond she had been looking for. Even in the faint light of the fireflies, she could see the sweat streaming down his brow, hair matted against his skin, breaths ragged and forming puffs of steam with every exhale in the chilly air. His sword and shield were out, and he stepped back from a lunge forward, letting his head loll back for a moment before his gaze fell onto a small tree trunk in front of him.

Pyrrha skirted around the clearing, hesitant to step forward. She didn't want to feel the barrier keeping them apart again. It was easier to keep away, and just watch. _How many more times am I going to see him like this? _She quickly realized what he was staring at- his Scroll was propped up onto the decayed trunk, and on the screen was her face.

_He's using my training videos still. He kept them. _

The redhead froze, listening to her recorded words permeate the air, understanding setting in slowly. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you," the recording said. Even at the quiet volume Jaune was playing the recording at, Pyrrha could hear the sincerity in her voice, and instantly, she was transported back to when she had recorded it. In the background of the video, she could see that the sky was lightening slightly, Beacon Tower glowing green and tall in the distance. _This was the last video_.

The recording continued, "I've never met someone so determined to better themself. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning."

She closed her eyes, basking in the emotions which rushed back. She had meant those words back then, and still meant them, even now.

"Jaune… I… I…" the voice trailed off, and Pyrrha could only smile wistfully. _If I had confessed back then, what would have happened? _She closed her eyes, murmuring the words aloud in synchrony with the recording. "I want you to know that I am just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

There was no point in wishing to change the past. She was content with the man Jaune was growing up to be. That was enough.

Opening her eyes once more, she saw the blond run fingers through matted hair, clearly exhausted for the night. He stepped up to the log, sending one long look at her face, still frozen onscreen. "Pyrrha…" he whispered, the longing so tangible that the redhead's eyes widened and watered again. Then he shut the screen off, tucking the Scroll away. The boy quickly brought the hilt of Crocea Mors up to his forehead, just as Pyrrha used to do. She froze, the touch on her metal sparking through her Aura, then relaxed, trailing after the blond as he wandered back to the campsite.

Soon, the boy was lying in his bedroll on his back, eyes glazed over. Pyrrha kneeled down beside him, still too scared to reach out, to try and approach him for fear of the barrier, of the constant reminder of their separation. There was a bittersweet taste in her mouth. _Is this how we'll be from now on? _While she didn't mind- if the rest of her existence would be spent watching over him as he journeyed through life, becoming a true Huntsman, she would be happy with that- it still hurt to think that she wouldn't be there with him for the voyage.

Then, the boy reached down into his hoodie's neck and pulled out a chain. Pyrrha recognized it in the dim light- it was the same one which he had given the blacksmith. The boy held it up above him, letting the remaining firelight catch onto the pendant hanging at its center.

It wasn't a pendant, she realized quickly. It was a ring. A ring made of red and gold metal, practically glowing even in the darkness. Engravings lined it all around, the intricate piece breathtaking without need for ostentatiousness.

The pull from it practically dragged her forward. Shaking, she reached her hand out towards it. And- maybe it was just a trick of her eye, a trick of the light- but it seemed like the red and gold swung towards her, too.

_Miló. _

The boy sighed, gripping the ring in his hands tight before rolling over onto his left side, facing Pyrrha. She could only silently mouth words, unable to form coherent thought.

_Oh, Jaune. _

Throwing aside all of her hesitation, she crawled forward. There was no barrier stopping her. She wordlessly lay down next to him on her side, facing him, close enough that she would have been able to feel his warmth, once upon a time. She reached out a tender, careful hand- then paused right above his head, his cheek.

She didn't want to try and touch him. She didn't want to see what would happen in her current state.

Yet, it was as if he felt her presence. The boy shifted, his shaggy blond hair falling to the side, exposing his normally-covered ear. And, glinting in a swollen, pink earlobe, was a familiar jade stud.

All she could do was stare at it, glittering in his ear. The small parcel Professor Goodwitch had handed him along with his armour- what the blacksmith had spoken of-

_I'm with you, Jaune. _

With that silent, steadfast admission, she leaned forward, curling into his shape. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes, just as she had done once before- but this time, there was no uncertainty, no fear, unlike the night she had learned of the Maidens. The remnants of her circlet and Miló and Akoúo seemed to pulse with her presence, sending wave after wave of _security _over her heart, her Aura. And, as she felt his skin touch her spirit, his Aura reached out, infinite and blinding white, welcoming her back into its warm embrace, suspending her within the void. Pyrrha didn't fight it. Those bright strands, holding her close and protecting the flame of her Aura, would keep her safe, always. And she would protect him in turn, forever.

He would be a Huntsman. He would make her proud, she just knew it.

She smiled.

_And I'll be here, every step of the way. I'm always with you, Jaune- and I always will be. _

She'd make sure of it.

_-end of term 2-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the end of Vol. 3. Let me know what you think of it!


	67. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold without you here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting of this chapter (and the original writing of this beginning note): May 23, 2019. 
> 
> This is it. This is how I planned to end it from the very conception of this fic. It's… probably not what you expected, but it's the scene that ties it all up for me. This part of my life- including this fic, which has occupied more time than any of my actual uni homework ever did over the last 1.5 years- is done. It's done.
> 
> OST: "Cold" by Jeff Williams. All lyrics belong to him and RT and whoever else. Not me, alas- even I'm not that mean as to come up with these lyrics.

_-Epilogue-_

** _I never felt that it was wise to wish too much  
To dream too big would only lead to being crushed_ **

So this was life, now.

It was… different. Scary. In all his life, he had been surrounded by people constantly. Call it growing up in a busy home with so many siblings, or being so thoroughly loved and cherished by such kind parents. His life had always been a gentle cocoon of safety and warmth and _home, _kept inside his family cottage in their small rural village with no one but his sisters for company. There had never been a dull moment, but there had never been any excitement, either.

_It's time to go. _This ritual was routine by now- he had done it every single night for the last few months. He crawled out of his bedroll, wincing as tiny twigs and branches cracked underneath his weight. Thankfully, no one stirred, leaving him to his thoughts as he clipped his weapons to his belt, put on his shoes, and headed out into the darkness, mind drifting far away.

Despite the affection he had received, the walls in his life had always felt so closed in, so suffocating. He had lived in the confines of his home, of his family's embrace, for so long that the idea of adventure was one that was fixated in the back of his mind as nothing but a pipe dream. He had grown up on stories of adventure, see- stories of great heroes and villains, of wars to reclaim peace and the warriors which fought them. Warriors like his forebears. His great-great-grandfather's sword, used to valiantly vanquish his foes during the Great War, had been forever presented on their mantelpiece above the fireplace, proof that the Arcs had been strong in Remnant's time of need. Even as a child, the boy would hold onto the edge of the mantel, stand on his tippy toes, and gaze wide-eyed at the sword, imagination running wild with all of the adventures the wielder could have.

And so, a young Jaune Arc had dreamed.

He hadn't known what being a Huntsman truly meant, or what it entailed. All he had understood was that they were heroes, and he wanted to be one. And what could be better for a future Huntsman than going to Beacon Academy?

When his parents tried to dissuade him when he was old enough to apply, he simply ignored them. When he came upon the man who could forge transcripts for him, making it seem as if he'd attended a combat school- because what even _was _a combat school? There wasn't one anywhere near his home, and he'd only ever fought with his sisters, play-fighting- he had taken up the man's offer gladly, paying him with every lien of allowance Jaune had ever saved up in his life. And when the acceptance letters came, all he could do was take Crocea Mors, some hand-me-down armour, and pack his bags. He had decided- he was going to Beacon.

And yet, no one had trusted him. That had been the greatest disappointment of his young life- when he said he'd go to Beacon and become a warrior, all that his parents said in return was, "Okay, honey. Go ahead. We'll be waiting right here for you. And if something happens, and you… have to come home… don't worry about it. We love you lots, okay?"

And while that sentiment was kind and he loved his parents and his sisters and his little home, it wasn't what he had wanted. He had wanted them to sing him praises as he walked out the door, filling him with confidence and support. He hadn't want their unconditional love persisting through his (in their eyes) inevitable failure.

He hadn't wanted to think of _any_ inevitable failure.

Yet, on the journey to Vale, that seed had already been planted in his mind. He might fail. And then _might_ transformed into _will _which transformed into _oh my god, I'm going to die there, aren't I?_

So his dreams of being a Huntsman began to wither away.

** _Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything  
You taught me how to leave the ground, to use my wings_ **

And then, he had met her.

She was tall, he had first thought. Meeting his gaze firmly with the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen, she had been really, _really _tall to be able to match him, even though she had been wearing heels. She was tall, and proud, and beautiful, and kind, and- _holy heck, look at her arms, how _strong _is she?- _yet, she still had all the grace of someone who had known nothing but success all her life, but was still so humble and pure that no one could ever hate her for it. Her talent was clear from the moment that they had met, and it intimidated him.

Yet, she had smiled at him. She had encouraged him from the start, praising his leadership qualities, acknowledging his love of tactics, making him feel _worthy _amongst a class of peers whose abilities were so far above his own, he almost _longed _for the day his trickery was found, and he'd return to the safety of his little home in the woods of Mistral.

He had put her through hell. She had worried endlessly about him, and before his very eyes, he watched as this proud, capable young woman whom everyone in Beacon respected with all their hearts shrivelled into a shadow of her former glory. She had her own issues, and she struggled to stay afloat. And he abandoned her when she had needed him the most.

Yet, when he had finally owned up to his mistakes- his grave, horrible mistakes, too many to count- she forgave him. She had smiled, and tilted her head so sweetly, and clasped her hands in front of her and shifted just so- and the light in her eyes made him want to _sing _in a way he had never experienced before. He hadn't known how to handle that flash of emotions back then. Now, he knew what to call that feeling, that unexpected surge of safety and pride and longing and _warmth _she managed to ignite within him. Now, he knew.

Now, it was too late for that.

He sighed, reaching into his pocket as he reached a nearby clearing. From this far away, his teammates wouldn't hear him. The dense trees would block out the sound.

A flash of light caught his attention, making him pause in place. With the sun fully tucked away behind the horizon, and the moon shining brightly above the thick foliage of the forest, the fireflies had come out in the early springtime air. Their bodies glowed, little wings buzzing as they flitted around the clearing, dancing against a backdrop of leaves and starry, moonlit sky. They were beautiful.

_…I wish you were here to see this._

** _I never thought a hero would ever come my way  
But more than that I never thought you'd be taken away_ **

But she had only continued to shine in his eyes. Her fighting was magnificent- she didn't battle, she _danced. _She leapt and twirled and spun with all of the grace and elegance of a ballerina, flying through the air with movements so quick and effortless that he had always felt like he could fly with her, too.

After their first set of evaluations, the difference in their skill levels had been utterly comical. She had landed so far above anyone else in their class that it made their partnership almost pathetic, an act of pity. Every time people saw them together, he could feel their judgement landing upon him. After all, how did someone as weak as him survive if it weren't for a genius like her standing by his side?

Over time, he had slowly realized just how important of a Huntress she would be for Remnant. It wasn't just the cereal adverts- she was everywhere, in interviews, in papers, headlining left and right for the past few _years. _During their dinners in downtown Vale every weekend, he had always been quick to notice how people stared at her, recognizing her for her beauty and strength. She had brought _hope _to people. Wasn't that what a hero was supposed to do?

She had always been like a superhero to him when she stepped onto the battlefield. Yet, the tenderness she had always shown him the moment she stepped _off _was what truly defined her in his eyes.

She took the time to teach him how to fight- starting from the basics, forever patient and nurturing. When it had come to him, she had always had time to assist him, no matter how many silly questions he asked, no matter how many mistakes he made.

How could he not have seen her warmth- how it had always been just for him?

He opened up his Scroll. The folder he wanted was already open on the screen- he barely used the device anymore, except during these evening bouts. Flipping through the long list of different files, he searched for the one he wanted to start off with that night. The first few on the list were greyed out, as he felt confident enough in their contents to no longer need their words of wisdom. The column on his screen which displayed how many times each of those videos had been played were proof of that- he had already rewatched those first lessons enough times to have memorized each word, each pause, each breath, each smile.

The thought of her smile made him pause. When had he first realized that he wanted to see it, more than anything?

He shivered. It was cold.

** _My days of doubt were in the past with you around  
You helped me feel I had a place- direction found_ **

He found the next lesson on the list which he had to conquer. Pressing play, he trembled as her voice, so soft and gentle and _knowing _began to speak. Her smile was beautiful, eyes sparkling in the light of the moon, hair a breathtaking halo of fire and _life _against the dark blue sky above Beacon.

_I have to start soon, _he thought absently. If he wasn't careful, he could easily stand there and just _watch _the videos, rather than following along with their instructions. It was so easy to get lost in her voice- especially now that these short, simple tutorials were the only way he could hear it anymore.

It lead him through a series of exercises, starting from strength training to a bit of cardio. She had always been good about supplementing his weakness, since he hadn't built a body ready for combat before going to Beacon. He had grown a lot stronger since the initiation- _wow, that feels like a lifetime ago- _but he still wasn't strong enough. He needed to better himself, until he was confident he could prevent a tragedy like hers from ever happening again.

It was only thanks to her support that he had made it anywhere in Beacon. He knew that, now- it had taken him a long time to come to terms with it, but it was true. Their training sessions on top of their dormitory roof were exactly what he had needed to catch up to his peers. Although he had thought it to be an impossible task, by the time the Vytal Festival had actually turned the corner and landed in Vale, he really _had _been ready.

It was all thanks to her. He was glad that he had been able to tell her how much he appreciated her before the end.

The lesson ended, then automatically looped back to the start. He sighed, feeling himself heat up in the chilly night air underneath all of his layers, sweat beading on his brow. He couldn't stop now. If he did, then he'd be haunted with thoughts of her all night, and he'd never get to sleep.

Regret was a cruel mistress.

** _You showed me that a greater dream can be achieved  
Enough resolve will conquer all if we believe_ **

He had been so, so foolish.

As he moved onto the next video, and then the next, playing them over and over again despite the screaming in his muscles, his mind continued to wander. Somehow, his thoughts landed on the dance- just a few weeks before everything had come to an end.

It was scary to think that nearly a year had gone by since then.

His infatuation with Weiss had occurred more out of a whim than anything. The pale girl had been beautiful, that was for sure- beautiful in this icy way, carrying herself like a princess in a wintry fairy tale. She had always been ethereal, her strength almost magical with her flawless use of Dust. Her singing voice had sounded perfect, enough to compete with the sounds of angels. She had been totally different from any woman he had ever met before in his life, matching the Huntresses he had heard of in all of his bedtime stories as a child. Combined with the fact that she was around him all the time, he had thought it to be reasonable enough that these feelings of love and longing and admiration all stemmed from her. It hadn't mattered that Weiss never treated him well- he was infatuated with the idea of her.

And yet, his partner never wavered. How had she felt, watching him drone on and on about their classmate? How had she felt, knowing that if he achieved his happiness, she would never find hers?

She still had never strayed.

The very thought of having to watch his partner fall in love with another sent white-hot daggers of pain lancing through his heart, and he stopped short, wheezing slightly from the exertion. He couldn't imagine it- he just _couldn't. _The thought of life at Beacon without her by his side… it wasn't _Beacon, _if it wasn't _her _waking up next to him every morning_._

His face flushed red, and he let his head hang back, ignoring the video lesson which continued to play without him. _She was right there beside me for eight whole months, _he groaned internally. _I could've said something and reached out at any time. …I'm the biggest idiot._

But that was why the dance was such a treasured memory. He had done something utterly humiliating- he hadn't been able to live it down for weeks- and yet, for the first time in his life, he just hadn't _cared. _Because when he had shown up in that silly strapless dress, she had doubled over and laughed her heart out and held his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck and drawn him in close and laid her head on his shoulder and- and everything about her, dancing in his arms, had fit perfectly. He just hadn't realized it yet.

** _The light you gave to guide me will never fade away  
But moving forward never felt as hard as today_ **

Sighing, he moved back to the tree stump, where he had placed his Scroll. There was always one lesson which he finished with- the same one, every single night. It was the only video which contained anything other than explicit instructions or explanations. It was the only video where, when it played, it truly felt like she was still there with him.

_Even when you're gone, you're still teaching me to be better, _he thought sadly as the video began to play. He silently went through the video over, and over, and over again, pressing the rewind button before it got to the end every single time. The message she had there was special. He didn't deserve to hear it yet.

As he darted to and fro, spinning and slashing his way through unseen enemies at her command, his willpower wavered momentarily, seeing the leaves around him rustling with each shockwave of energy he conjured with every swing of his blade. He had definitely grown stronger since the Fall. _If I had been this strong back then… would things have been different?_

His breathing stuttered, and suddenly, he was on his knees, sword lying limply by his side. His head fell back, arms reaching out, eyes closing- and in the darkness, under his eyelids, he could still see her face. He could feel the barest hint of her lips upon hers, and the _rightness _of it all exploded within his chest once more.

And it hurt. _Dammit, _how it hurt, more than anything. He'd go to the moon and back if the aching could cease, if he could be freed from the memory of her last goodbye to him.

Because the fact of the matter was, he had seen it. Despite her best efforts to hide her words away, hiding her mouth behind the bars of the locker she had pushed him into during the Fall, he had seen what she had mouthed silently from the other side of the locker door. He had seen her lips form the words, giving him her_ heart_, the weight of her feelings bared for him to finally see. Seeing her lips, thin and chapped and bleeding, forming those three words- her eyes, so _beautiful, _looking so dull and broken in the darkness- that was what he had needed all along to piece together his own feelings.

He almost wished as if he had never figured it out.

** _Now it's cold without you here _ **

He looked down at his hands. They were gloved, just as always- there was nothing special about them, about _him. _He hadn't been strong enough to hold her in his arms, to keep her by his side. He had let her go, thanks to his weakness. She had felt the need to protect him, and that was why she had entered the final battle alone.

_If only…_

He wished, more than anything, that he had listened to her throughout their time at Beacon. Her one piece of advice to him had always been the same- "Practice summoning your Aura." And yet, he had always shied away from it, too embarrassed to not have uncovered his Semblance that he never fought to grow past that unease.

The day she had unlocked his powers, his Aura had been white. He clenched his fists, and soon, he shoved one gloved knuckle into his mouth, biting down to stifle the roar of anger that ripped past his lips. He still didn't know how to use his Aura, how to coat his hands in the magical glow the same way she had used her polarity, the black energy drawing him in with its light every single time. He still didn't know how to bring forth that brilliant white power, didn't know how to use it to defend his friends- defend her.

And yet, he didn't want it to be white. It was a childish thought, really- but there was a part of his heart that desperately wished for something different. When the day he was able to properly control his Aura and Semblance finally came, he wanted the light to be grey.

Wouldn't that mean that a part of her lived on in him? Without her, he was so, _so _cold. All he wanted was to have her back.

** _It's like winter lasts all year_ **

The night was growing colder, the winter's chill not entirely gone in the early spring months. He shivered, slowly climbing back to his feet. He picked up his sword carefully, eyes catching on the hilt. He glanced down at his shield, visualizing perfectly how the design of her circlet used to sit upon her brow.

All that remained was her armour, melded into his. All he had left were these videos, her armour, the single jade stud in his ear- the colour of her eyes, he had bought it just because of that, it had looked so beautiful on her, _god _what he'd give to see those eyes in person again- and the ring hanging from a chain around his neck.

She had loved her weapons. Cherished them, taken such care with them that she had inspired him to polish and hone the edge of Crocea Mors the same way. After every bout, ever spar, every match, she would sit down in the locker room and tenderly clean her sword, her shield. She'd oil the gears, tinkering with the mechanisms until they shifted smooth and soundlessly. She'd scrub away the dirt, polishing the metal until it gleamed.

He could still remember how she had paused when JNPR had asked whether she had made the duo herself- the weight of her answering words had stuck with him.

_"I, um… yeah. I did. They've been with me a long, long time."_

She had shifted, and looked away, and changed the subject as soon as possible- but the warmth and affection in her eyes when maintaining Miló and Akoúo had always lit a fire in him, pushing him to keep going.

It felt only right to continue carrying her most prized possessions with him as long as he could, too.

** _But your star's still in the sky_ **

Her voice continued to play on loop in the background. He began to follow along once more, for the last few rounds of the night. He would head back to the campsite soon.

With a grunt of exertion, he let himself be carried away by her voice, travelling back in time until he was standing upon the empty roof of their dormitory. So many memories hung in the air of that place- both positive, and negative. They had fought there, more than once- but they had also sat there in the twilight, side by side, wordlessly watching the sun set and the moon rise, and the way the light had reflected off her pale face had enraptured him.

He slashed and stabbed the air, relishing in the growing intensity of his strikes, the growing pain in his body from the strain.

Rather than stopping the video early, however, he simply let the ending play. He had earned it, just once- then, he'd get back to the grind, focusing on his attacks and footwork until he was ready to turn in for the night. He caught his breath, panting as he straightened up, unable to keep the pain and loneliness off his face.

It hurt enough to have to hide it in the daytime. At night, at least, he could be honest with himself.

"I know this can be frustrating," the video said kindly. He turned to watch her face, so hopeful as she continued on, "And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount. But… I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

He looked away, then glanced back, the guilt nauseating. _I don't deserve to have your praise. _

She couldn't hear his thoughts, though. "I've never met someone so determined to better themself. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning."

He stepped closer, feeling the pain well up in him even further, fresh and raw.

She finally concluded, "Jaune… I… I… I want you to know that I am just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

His lip wobbled, and the video looped back to the start. His eyes filled with tears, and he tilted his head back, focusing his gaze to the treetops. The fireflies still danced around him, and he could see the stars glimmering through the cracks in the leaves, and the space between his fingers felt woefully empty without hers there to fill in the piece of him that had been missing since _always-_ the piece that she, as he had learned too late, could have always filled perfectly.

In the bushes, he heard a creature rustle about. An owl hooted in the distance, and cicadas chirped faintly. The world was still turning, and she wasn't there.

_She's not here. _

That thought filled him with rage and frustration and anger, and all he could do was turn back to the video, settle down into a defensive stance, and begin his training anew.

The world was still turning.

** _So I won't say goodbye_ **

"Jaune… I… I…" the voice trailed off, and he could only smile wistfully as he reached the end of the training video for the nth time that night. For the millionth time, he wondered, _What was she about to say to me during the solstice? Why did she hesitate?_

His heart wanted to hope- yet he didn't know whether the hope brought more pain, or comfort.

_If I had confessed back then, what would have happened?_

There was no point in the '_ifs'. _His feelings had never been clear to him until the day her lips had touched his, and every nerve ending had suddenly shot signals up his spine, and he jolted and his skin buzzed and suddenly he knew what it was to be _alive. _The guilt which that realization carried would be his punishment, forever.

He knew what she would say next in the video. "I want you to know that I am just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Life would have to go on- for him, at least. He swung his sword again, blinking as the gold accenting his blade caught his eye. _I'm not alone. You've always been right by my side, and you always will be. _

Training was over for the night. Dawn would be in a few hours. He needed his rest. Their journey would continue tomorrow.

** _I don't have to say goodbye_ **

After he put Crocea Mors away and curled back up in his bedroll, with his companions sleeping soundly by his side, he felt a warmth well up beside him. The exhaustion faded away as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and his hand automatically clutched the ring he had worn around his neck ever since their stop at the blacksmith's forge. There was an energy which pulsed through the ring- he couldn't name it, but it was there. It felt nostalgic in his hands, like it belonged there- like it was meant to be there, forever and always.

It felt like _Pyrrha. _

He swallowed down the tears which threatened to choke him up, rolling over to his left side. His right ear throbbed in the air, the lobe still tender from the recent piercing. He didn't mind it, though- the green stud in his ear, and all the pain that accompanied the weight of that burden, was just a reminder of his past, and of his promise to the future. He'd grow into someone she would have been proud of- so that, whenever he closed his eyes and saw her smiling face and tender gaze, he'd be able to imagine standing proudly by her side, her equal at last.

Warmth blossomed in his chest at that thought. He didn't know if he'd ever reach that goal, but it was a start. It took away some of the ache, and for now, that was enough. So, he took a deep breath in, out- _1, 2- _

And smiled.

_So… I'll do my best to live for the both of us, Pyrrha. I promise- just you watch._

He'd make sure of it.

Laws of Attraction

** _-fin-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my full thoughts on the writing of this fic, check out the original chapter on my FF.net account: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12739435/67/Laws-of-Attraction
> 
> For now, if you're interested in continuing on in the LoA-verse journey, check out the next chapter for links!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this fic. I'd love to hear from you. This fic means a lot to me.


	68. Sequels and Oneshots

Hello everyone!

I'd like to present the spiritual sequel to _Laws of Attraction_:

[What We Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171977/chapters/47792638)

Summary: _Nora lost a sister and a home the day that Beacon fell. Now, left with a scattered, broken team, her own regrets and doubts, and a world that is falling apart around her, she has no choice but to pick up the pieces. But Nora's always been good at smiling in the darkness, and she won't stop now. -an examination of Nora's character through Vol. 4-6 within the canon-_

Similar to _LoA, _it's a fic reworking canon to show us what happened with Team JNPR (or, now, Team JNRR/RNJR) after the Fall, written from Nora's POV. Since they're not very involved in a lot of Vol. 4-6, expect a lot more original plotlines/content that won't interfere with the canon. Nora is my second fave character after Pyrrha, so I'm very excited for this project.

I also have a series dedicated to _Laws of Attraction_-verse fics (click [here)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448071) in order to find numerous oneshots written in the _LoA-_verse! They range from cute fluff to heartbreaking angst to adorable family moments, so check it out if you're interested!

I hope to see you around! Cheers :D

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
